More Than a Feeling
by ohGrumpy1
Summary: Just my thoughts and feelings on how Annabelle and Simone actually met and their adventures in the college setting. Much easier to wrap my mind around this scenario. Life IS always an adventure don't you think?
1. More Than a Feeling

_**First go round everyone. Just getting started. Not 100% where this will end up, well maybe the "cutting room floor". ;) **_

**_Disclaimer:_ _Of course I own nothing that deals with all that is "Loving Annabelle" along with Katherine Brooks and her characters. Well, except for my own OCs. _**

"O.k., so where is Wheeler Hall"? Annabelle mumbled as she looks at the map of the campus. "Mother of God, this place is huge"! She exclaims. As she continues to walk around the campus, she begins to notice that a lot of the buildings look alike; white painted brick with walls of windows and the entryways are those big wooden doors like the ones you would thing would only be reserved for castles with moats around them.

She did however manage to find the dining hall, the bookstore as well as the music building, the only important places she thought. She knew her first couple of years at Cal-Berkeley she had to take classes from other fields such as English, math, and science before she could totally focus her studies in music. Annabelle only arrived on campus Saturday afternoon so she spent the rest of the day unpacking then Sunday was spent shopping for necessities for her dorm room and classes.

Annabelle's mother is California Senator Victoria Tillman. Her mother insisted she attend a more prestigious as well as private school, but Annabelle wanted to have a real college experience. Well, that and the fact that it took her attending three different high schools before she actually graduated due to her rebellious activities, her favorite being coming to school drunk. This didn't fare too well with the more prestigious universities no matter who her mother was. So they came to an agreement that she could attend Cal, stay in the dorms her freshman year and experience true college life.

Before her last semester of high school Annabelle went to rehab, of course it didn't take until the second time through. She would still find ways to hook up with her friends from her previous high school to soothe her need for, as she called it, "liquid heaven".

Senator Tillman was not the most caring person in the world, so when Annabelle was found blacked out on the Sunset Strip from a night of bingeing on vodka and Red Bulls, Senator Tillman stood over her in the hospital bed she was occupying after having her stomach pumped and said, "How dare you embarrass me like that, if you think I'm going to sit by and watch you smear my good name and career you've got another thing coming"! During her rant, Senator Tillman was sure to put emphasis on every word both vocally and physically by waving her arms and toward the end, pointing her finger in Annabelle's face as if to let her know that she was serious.

At that point, Annabelle couldn't even respond as she watched her mother walk away, again like she has done so frequently since Annabelle was ten years old.

The year Annabelle turned ten was also the same year her father died from wounds he acquired after his Cessna crashed into the Santa Monica Mountains during his flight from San Francisco back to Los Angeles. Her father, Alexander Tillman, was there attending the funeral of a fellow airline pilot whose plane went down after take off over the Pacific Ocean due to seagulls getting sucked into the engines. No one survived that flight, but more than that, Annabelle's father didn't want to be a pilot anymore. That flight from San Francisco to Los Angeles was going to be his last before stepping into the next best thing; at least he thought so, to be an airplane mechanic. It would still allow him to be around planes big and small, feel like he was doing something productive as well as be home more with his family. As it unfortunately turned out, for the Senator and her daughter, it was not only his last flight, it was his last anything.

The bell in the tower near the student union was just about to sound one last time signaling nine o'clock. Students began scurrying to their first, well some their second, class of the day. Annabelle decided that she should probably get moving, but her choice of footwear on this perfectly sunny day didn't allow her much freedom to do anything but flop along at a semi-trot.

She soon found herself in the hallway leading to her first class. After a few paces she could hear the professor begin the "Welcome to English 101" speech. As soon as she came through the doorway, a couple of students started to snicker, gaining the professor's attention. Now noticing the student in front of her and her disregard for promptness stated "May I help you Ms"?.. Waiting for an answer, the professor didn't even look up from her notes, "Tillman" Annabelle sheepishly stated.

"Ms. Tillman please find a seat and now that you know where this classroom is located, I expect you won't be late again" the professor stated loud enough for the first five rows of students to hear.

Annabelle timidly whispered, "Sorry", to the professor and turned and began to climb the steps to find a seat when she heard "Annabelle, hey"! Annabelle looked up to see a beaming dark haired girl smiling widely while waving at her. Annabelle grinned with a knowing smile and began to shuffle over a few students in the row that contained a familiar face from her not so innocent past.

_**To continue or not to continue, that is the question…. Well? **__**J**_


	2. Hotter Than Hell

**Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Oh, as per usual, Katherine Brooks characters, I only own my OC's.**

**Flashbacks in italics…**

Everyone was milling around the coffee shop, the typical coffee shop way, either standing in line to place their order, waiting off to the side for their order to be called out, or looking at all of the other items located throughout the shop such as mugs, travel cups, coffee samplers, chocolates etc.

"Could you have picked a more crowded place"? Annabelle shot a glare to her old high school friend Collins. "Hey, sorry, I was just craving an iced mocha and this was the closest place", Collins said shyly. "Its o.k., I will forgive you this time and you know I can't stay mad at you". Annabelle stated while winking at her friend.

Once they got their drinks, they found a table by the door and sat down. "I am so glad you are at Cal"! Collins said excitedly. "Yeah, well, my mom wanted me to go to a more "high-end" university, but I wanted to come here to work on my music and have a true college experience", Annabelle replied.

"Annabelle, Collins stated quietly, Has everything gotten better for you since last year"? Not really wanting to relive her stints in rehab, her incessant fighting with her mother and the fact that she had to take 3 classes over to actually get her diploma stated " Nothing, I was just trying to cope, not very well, but cope none the less" Annabelle sat while looking out the window.

"Annabelle, you can tell me anything you know. I know you had more than a hard time your senior year. You know I appreciated the letters you sent to me while you were in rehab, but I have a feeling you didn't share everything with me. Its .o.k. If you don't want to, just know I am really sorry I didn't come visit you. I was still a little upset with everything that happened but then I just, I-chickened out" Collins said sadly looking at Annabelle but realizing she was deep in thought.

_It was Annabelle's junior year and of course she was starting over at a new school. The last school didn't appreciate her bar hopping skills as well as the fact that she thought it was a great idea to "befriend" the principal's daughter. They got caught under the bleachers late one Saturday night after the fire Annabelle set with the help of Jack Daniels and a match because it was cold out, got out of hand after about 30 minutes. But that was enough time for the two girls to find other ways to keep each other warm and soon enough flashlights were on them along with voices stating to get out from under there and with nothing but blanket wrapped around them, it was obvious they weren't roasting marshmallows. Annabelle soon found herself in a new school as well as her mother demanding that she "act like an adult, not a spoiled child who cannot control her hormones"! _

_So that was when she enrolled at Culver High School, her last hope before being sent to a private Catholic school, to which Annabelle thought there was no way she could even enter the grounds considering her background in that she would immediately set the place on fire by her mere presence._

_Her first few weeks were quiet; she attended her classes because she figured she should start off on a good foot for once, as well as kept herself busy with school work so as not to be distracted by her former "friends" who were constantly calling her to go hang with them on school nights to get wasted._

_She told herself that she wasn't going to revert back to her womanizing and drinking just to get by, she actually thought she should (could) get things right for once. _

_Her classes were pretty much on the boring side except for English. She felt she could let out her emotions in her writing and even shared some of her songs as poems. She did however come to notice the "quiet girl" in the back of the room who only would squeak out yes and no answers to things, not really participate in class. _

_One day Annabelle was looking for a quiet place away from the mass of students milling around the lunch area when she noticed a big tree a few yards away from the gym. She walked over and soon found herself looking down at a completely occupied girl with her headphones on and her composition book out scribbling away. _

_She stood there unnoticed for about 5 minutes when she decided to make her presence known. She bent down to tap the girl on the shoulder when she was met with a cluster of black ponytail and a shriek that could wake the dead._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"! Annabelle stated. "Oh, its o.k., I – I just didn't hear you walk up" Collins stuttered. _

"_Hi, I'm Annabelle, I am in your English class" the now confidently grinning blond highlighted haired girl stated. "Oh, I, um, my name is Jenna, but most people call me Collins", the black haired girl stated shyly. "Collins, nice to meet you" Annabelle said with a smile. "You too Annabelle", Collins sheepishly stated barely making eye contact. _

"_Do you mind if I join you"? Annabelle questioned. "Sure, um, here let me move my bag, you can sit here" Collins sputtered out. _

_They talked small talk for awhile, the typical where are you from, music likes, classes and teachers, but nothing too deep. Pretty soon this was a daily ritual for the two. Annabelle was happy to have met someone who didn't seem judgmental and she was absolutely not like any of her other friends, she was a good girl in the sense of no drinking, drugs and as Annabelle assumed, no sex yet for this girl, who still used a "Hello Kitty" pencil with matching notebook. _

_As the months went on, Annabelle felt she could trust Collins with anything. She had already told her about her Senator for a mother, her father and his death and her inability to stay out of trouble for the last few years._

_She still hadn't let her in on her one other secret, but Annabelle knew she would tell her eventually. Collins was thankful that she met Annabelle because she really didn't have many friends, especially not anyone she ever felt comfortable confiding in. Annabelle just seemed "real" and that she really cared about Collins and her thoughts, feelings and insecurities. Mostly she appreciated Annabelle's ability to make her laugh. Well, except for that day in the library at the beginning of their senior year..._

_Annabelle did not hear the click of the door to the "quiet room" in the library being opened, no, she was too lost in her own alcoholic haze as well as the blonde that was beneath her moaning her name over and over again. _

_A voice stated "Um, sorry, I didn't realize some…" "Collins, shit, what are you doing in here"! Annabelle spat out. "Annabelle"? Collins was frozen. She couldn't even remember why she came in there in the first place, her face immediately went pale as she looked down to her now so interesting shoes, and whispered "Oh God" then slammed the door immediately and ran out through the side door of the library. Her feet could not take her fast enough she thought, but she kept running through the lunch crowd, past the gym and out to the big oak tree to which she spent many days under thinking and writing her poetry._

_As much as Annabelle was a little tipsy, she quickly dismissed herself from the nameless blonde and ran out of the library after her friend, knowing exactly where she would end up, because that tree had become more than just a shade giver, it was Annabelle and Collins favorite spot to get away and talk __about life and their deepest secrets. _

_"Collins, wait"! Annabelle shouted as she ran through the lunch area not realizing everyone was watching the scene unfold in front of them, including Principal Nunez, As she got the her destination, she stopped and put her hand on the trunk of that sacred tree, the one that held so many of their secrets, bent over breathing out heavily, "Collins, I can explain"!_

**Reviews please and thank you!**


	3. Running With The Devil

_**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Flashbacks in italics. **_

The even pace of her feet hitting the black rubber belt turning beneath her gave her a much needed sense of peace this morning. That and her favorite electronic device giving her the internal calmness with all of the sounds of the guitar, piano, bass and drums all in perfect rhythm as she hums along to "Take Back the City" by Snow Patrol. Annabelle looks down at the red digital numbers realizing she only has five minutes left before she has to relinquish the treadmill to the next person waiting to get their endorphin fix for the morning. Annabelle had decided to replace her love for alcohol with a new addiction, exercise. She never knew about the natural high that came from exercising, her favorite being running. She did prefer to run outside, however, she was not well acquainted with the campus and its surrounding area as of yet so she decided to head over to the Fitness Center to get her workout in. Pretty soon she noticed the belt beginning to slow down on its own as well as the beeping noise it was now emitting letting her know that her time was up. She came to the cool down level and stayed there for about one minute until the belt came to an eventual stop.

While she was busy wiping down the hand rails and grabbing her water from the spot designed for such items on the treadmill, she looked up to see who was next in line and noticed it was her English professor, Simone Bradley. Annabelle had learned very quickly to be on time for her class after their first couple of encounters in the lecture hall.

However, the last few times in Professor Bradley's class Annabelle noticed herself paying attention throughout most of the lecture, which for her was completely out of character. If she wasn't paying attention it was because Collins was scribbling in her composition book and a curious Annabelle always took interest in what her friend was writing.

During the lecture last week, Annabelle began to ask Collins about what she was working on when a voice coming from the front of the room snapped her out of her banter when she heard, "Ms. Tillman, would you care to share your thoughts with the rest of the class"? Of course when she looked up, she noticed the steely glare coming from the blue eyes belonging to her professor and stated, "Um, no ma'am, sorry". As soon as those words came out of her mouth, Annabelle thought _what is wrong with me? _

Annabelle always had a smart remark for any teacher who decided to stop class and confront Annabelle with her speaking during the lecture, passing notes or otherwise anything but paying attention.

This time, in this class, with this professor, she had no remark, well at least none that would come out of her mouth. Collins had already noticed Annabelle's stuttering or silence when Professor Bradley spoke to her for any reason whether it be to say good morning or to chastise her for talking during her lecture. Collins just figured that she had just matured a little since high school.

Annabelle looked down and pretended to be fiddling with her towel and water bottle when she heard, "Hello Ms. Tillman" coming from the blue-eyed, blonde-haired woman now standing in between Annabelle and the exit of the Fitness Center. Annabelle released the breath she didn't realize she was holding and said, "Oh, hi, um, Professor Bradley". With that, all she could do was stare at her professor with a dazed expression when she heard, "Good seeing you Ms. Tillman, I will see you Wednesday in class, and on time won't I"? Simone demanded with a little smirk. "Uh, yeah, see you then" was all Annabelle could reply. After nearly running into a group of students coming in through the entrance of the Fitness Center, Annabelle again thought to herself_, what is wrong with me?!_

"Hey Annabelle"! Collins shouted across the student union. Annabelle quickly saw her friend over by the display of every single kind of muffin you could possibly imagine. Annabelle quickly moved through the throng of students getting their caffeine and sugar fix before the day's classes begin. "Where were you yesterday, I left you a couple of messages, are you alright"? Collins questioned. "Well, yesterday was my first day in my rehab group" Annabelle sighed out. "Oh, I'm.. Collins was cut off by Annabelle saying, "Its o.k., really, its just that sometimes these meetings go well and sometimes I just find myself dwelling on the past and the things that I have done, especially to those I care about". Annabelle was now looking Collins directly in the eye.

"_Collins, I can explain"! Annabelle breathed out. Collins was already sitting hugging her knees to her chest with tears falling from her eyes after what she just witnessed in the library. _

_Collins had already known about Annabelle and her sexuality, so the fact that she was fooling around with that girl was not a shock it was the fact that she was fooling around period. Annabelle had told Collins this fact about herself after just a little over a month into their junior year. _

_One year earlier…_

_They were sitting in their usual spot under the tree when Collins noticed Annabelle checking out Lacey Thompson as she walked from the gym to the lunch area to sit with her friends. "Annabelle, Annabelle," Collins was now trying to get her attention to no avail. "Annabelle"! Collins said forcefully. "What"?! Annabelle spit out. "Do you need a drool bucket or would you prefer binoculars to get a better look" Collins said with a smirk on her face. "What are you… Annabelle was cut off by Collins by her saying "Annabelle, um, you like girls don't you. I had my suspicions when you would always talk about your parties with your girlfriends and you never really mention any guys you used to hang with or any ex boyfriends so. And, that was no subtle glance you just threw Lacey's way". Collins was now realizing her own words and bent her head down to look at the ground. "Um, Collins, um, what if I told you yes, that I was gay"? Annabelle whispered hoping to get her friend to look at her. "It doesn't matter to me Annabelle, I like you no matter what, you are a true friend first and foremost and who you love is just a part of you, doesn't make you a good or a bad person you know"? Collins stated matter-of-factly. _

"_Thanks Collins, really, I was going to tell you, but I was just waiting for the right moment" Annabelle said shyly. "Like when, when I catch you kissing Lacey in the locker room"? Collins chuckles. "Collins, I wouldn't get caught in the locker room, that is too obvious of a place" Annabelle said rolling her eyes. _

_The girls continued with their banter and giggling until the bell rang signaling they had six minutes until their next class. "Annabelle, Collins said with a whisper. I am glad we had this talk, and I hope you know you can trust me with anything". "I do Collins, and same goes for me, you can trust me with anything" Annabelle responded. "Good, because I have a favor to ask you" Collins said hesitantly._

**Please review and as always thanks in advance!**


	4. Tangled Up In Blue

**I don't own the character, just my own OC's and storyline.**

**Enjoy!**

**Tangled Up In Blue**

Collins knew Annabelle felt bad for all of her past transgressions. While Annabelle seemed deep in thought she leaned over and grabbed Annabelle's hand in a kind gesture and finally noticing tears beginning to form in Annabelle's blue eyes said, "its o.k., I know you feel bad for everything that has happened in the past. Just know that you have my forgiveness you just need to forgive yourself and get past all of that. You are such a good person, Annabelle, you just got lost and didn't know how to find your way back until now. Things happen for a reason Annabelle, this is your chance to start over and discover who you really are, deep down, and also to let everyone else see that as well".

Annabelle squeezed Collins hand, wiped away a tear that had fallen down her face, and said, "Thank you Collins, it means a lot to me that you forgive me for everything that happened, but I still"… Annabelle was cut off by Collins saying, "I know Annabelle, I know, just take your time, it isn't all going to feel better overnight, but again, just give yourself a chance to get through all this, I have a feeling you will get there sooner than you think".

Annabelle was amazed how the shy girl that she knew in high school had in a short time turned into a more confident version of the girl she only met a couple of years ago, but felt they were meant to be best friends from the start.

The girls finished their muffins and coffee and decided to begin the walk over to Wheeler Hall for their first class of the day. "Did you finish the essay"? Annabelle quizzed Collins. "Of course, did, um, you"? Collins asked, not in a very confident tone.

"Yes, believe it or not I did"! Annabelle said proudly. "Well, good, because we aren't in high school anymore Annabelle and you can't copy my papers anymore" Collins said smirking. "Hey, I did my work" Annabelle exclaimed while slapping Collins on the arm.

"Um, o.k., sure, whatever you say Annabelle" Collins stated under her breath. "Well, there was a few times when.." Annabelle was cut off by Collins with a surprised look saying, "A few times, um, you seem to forget that you missed first hour a lot our senior… Collins trailed off her words and stopped the sentence before it could come all the way out.

"Um, sorry Annabelle, I" Collins said quietly. "Its o.k., Collins, I deserved that, really, it was bad enough that I found myself drowning my sorrows again on school nights, but the fact that I dragged you into all of that and even worse just took it for granted that you would bail me out time and time again, really, don't feel bad, Annabelle quickly sighed finishing by saying, I don't know how you put up with me for so long".

Pretty soon the bell was chiming from the tower and the girls picked up their pace a little bit to make sure they were on time. Once through the door, a voice firmly stated, "Good morning ladies". "Good morning Professor Bradley", Collins replied eagerly noticing Annabelle's change in demeanor. "Um, good morning Professor" Annabelle shyly stated while looking down at her shoes.

Annabelle shot up the stairs first and found a seat a few rows up, sat down and got out her assignment. Collins followed behind at a more normal pace and reached the row Annabelle had chosen, sat down beside her and chuckled.

"What's so funny"? Annabelle snorted. "Did you um, do you realize you are blushing"? Collins stated while grinning at Annabelle who still has not looked up from her paper.

"Shut up, I am not"! Annabelle said defensively. "Oh, o.k., Annabelle, well, remind me to take a picture the next time Professor Bradley says something to you and I will prove to you that you are blushing" Collins stated and was now giggling.

"Collins, you are imagining things, Annabelle whispered harshly, I don't blush, ever and I"… "Someone is getting a little too worked up, so methinks the lady doth protest too much". Collins interrupted and replied with a knowing smirk and a wink.

Annabelle was silent now, just staring down at her paper, hoping and praying that Collins stops her interrogation and just drop the whole subject all together. Finding that Collins had ceased her ranting, she heard that voice from the front of the room talking about what she assumed was the essay and a class discussion would soon follow.

At this point she lowered her eyes not wanting to catch a glimpse of those penetrating blue eyes that would make her completely forget her name_. "What, did I just think that"? What the hell is wrong with_ _me"___Annabelle thought to herself and the look on her face gave her internal struggle away. She also didn't want to look up for fear that she would actually have to share her opinion on the major differences between British and American writers in the 19th century.

Soon she heard that voice again, though this time, that voice was calling out a different name from the other side of the lecture hall to join in on the discussion. Soon Annabelle body slouched down in her chair and she heaved a big sigh thanking the Lord in silence that she did not get chosen.

The end of class couldn't come soon enough, as much as Annabelle found nothing wrong with looking at a pretty girl, well, in this case more like a gorgeous woman, she did feel internally torn that she was finding it harder and harder to function properly around her professor.

Class was over, it was Friday, as the girls were walking out of the classroom, Collins asked Annabelle what she was doing this weekend and only got a "I dunno" as a response when Collins said, "O.k., would you like some company"?

"Yeah, what did you have in mind" Annabelle questioned. "Well do you wanna go to a movie or something and do you mind if I bring a friend along"? Collins hesitantly asked. "Of course, that would be cool! May I ask who is coming with you"? Annabelle inquired.

"Um, just a friend. But we will come and pick you up at your dorm room tomorrow, um about six o'clock, is that o.k."? Collins stated. "Yeah, it's a date"! Annabelle said excitedly. "Good, we will see you tomorrow"! Collins said.

The girls hugged goodbye as Collins headed to her Environmental Biology class while Annabelle had a break until twelve thirty so she decided to find a tree to crash under and maybe finish up a song she had been working on.

She found the perfect spot close to her next class and away from the mass of students still milling around. After about twenty minutes, she noticed she had just had her peace and quiet interrupted when she felt a presence looming over her resting place. Annabelle opened her eyes, squinted for a second, then realized who that presence was.

"Hello Ms. Tillman, I am not interrupting am I"? Professor Bradley stated as she noticeably glanced down at Annabelle's composition book.

It took Annabelle a few seconds to realize that someone was talking to her, when she blinked a couple of times and then said "What"?

"I said, I hope I am not interrupting you while you are working on, what is it exactly you are working on"? Professor Bradley questioned.

"Um, its, um, well, it's a song I have been working on for awhile, and when the lyrics come into my head I have to write them down immediately" Annabelle said stumbling over her words.

"Oh, you write music"? Professor Bradley questioned and smiled before deciding to sit next to Annabelle under the tree.

"Um, yeah, um I mean yes, Professor Bradley it is my major and I have always wanted to have some kind of career in the business so that is one of the reasons I came here" Annabelle stated while trying to hide the fact that her heart was pounding out of her chest.

"Well, I am glad you decided to come to Cal and I hope you have a wonderful college experience while you are here. Oh, and Ms. Tillman, you can call me Simone when we are not in class" Simone stated while getting up and dusting herself off as well as noticing that Annabelle was just sitting there staring.

"Um, yeah, I mean yes, I am also very glad I, um decided to come here Profes.. um I mean Simone" Annabelle replied wondering why she felt like she suddenly needed to down a gallon of water to not only soothe her very dry mouth but also put out another fire .

"Well, I will let you get back to your music, I have class in twenty minutes. Have a good weekend I will see you Monday Ms. Tillman" Simone stated as turned to leave not noticing Annabelle was still sitting there staring at her Professor with her mouth open.


	5. Ain't Too Proud To Beg

**Thanks again for the reviews!!! Still not sure where all this is going, as in short or long story. I guess just stay with me until then...**

**Flashbacks in italics**

**Ain't To Proud To Beg**

It was about one-half hour before the sun would be down for the night. It was almost six o'clock and Annabelle was putting the finishing touches on her mascara. As she was dabbing away the excess on her left eye, she heard a knock on her dorm room door. She quickly threw the tissue in the garbage, checked herself once more in the mirror before opening the door. She knew it would be Collins on the other side so she was already getting ready with some kind of smart-aleck greeting when she opened the door and soon found herself speechless. "Hey Annabelle, Collins said quietly. Annabelle was still standing there with her eyes fixed at the auburn-haired girl standing next to Collins. But soon her eyes were looking down at her shoes as she swallowed hard. "Hi Annabelle, its good to see you again" the girl standing next to Collins stated shyly. Annabelle took a deep breath, and on the exhale looked up and sheepishly said, "Hi Cheyenne".

_It was the end of October and the big homecoming game versus Gunderson High School was coming up along with the homecoming dance. Collins had a few friends that went to Gunderson and was already planning on going with David Clark, the captain of Gunderson's debate team. They met at a district tournament last year and again during the fall's first round of four matches for the year. Collins had come back to beat David in the final round of the debate, which earned her a handshake and a congratulations from David. They were talking to each other backstage after the debate when Collins heard her teacher tell her it was time to board the bus back to Culver. As she was saying goodbye and nice match to David, he grabbed her hand, and very quietly said "will you go with me to our homecoming dance"? Collins was speechless and noticed her hand had suddenly become damp with sweat said, "Um, yes, I would love to, but why are you asking me"? David looked down and just said, "Because I want to get to know the girl who just kicked my ass in that debate"! Collins was now laughing and stated "of course, consider it a date". They exchanged numbers and soon began talking regularly after school each day. _

_Collins knew other students at Gunderson, one of which was her cousin Cheyenne. Cheyenne was her favorite cousin on her mother's side. Collins was only one year older than Cheyenne and they had practically grown up together, so they were more like sisters. Cheyenne was a little more outgoing than Collins, played sports and liked to party now and then. Cheyenne was a good student as well but she wasn't as serious about her studies like her cousin Collins. _

_When they were in middle school, they were watching a marathon of Britney Spears videos when Cheyenne let it slip out that she was going to "marry her someday". Of course Collins thought she was kidding around like they always did, but this time, Cheyenne had a different look on her face, like a love struck look. Cheyenne decided that day to tell her favorite cousin about her attraction for females and her growing suspicions about herself and her sexuality. Cheyenne was extremely nervous __about confessing her deepest secret but was met by a hug from her cousin and the statement that she loves her no matter what. _

_Collins was never one to judge people, besides her parents always letting her know that you shouldn't judge someone, she had plenty of people judging her all the time because of either her conservative ways or her bookworm reputation. She definitely did not want her favorite cousin to ever feel like she did so she told her she could trust her with her feelings and she wouldn't tell anyone else unless she said it was okay to do so. _

_It was now freshman year for Cheyenne when she told Collins that her first real crush was on her teammate from basketball. She told Collins that they just kissed a lot, but nothing else. Collins wasn't always so sure she wanted to hear all the details, however, she loved her cousin like a sister so she patiently listened to Cheyenne ramble on about her feelings and experiences with this girl. Collins had met this girl a few times after attending a couple of Cheyenne's games at Gunderson and of course she would stay to watch the games when Gunderson would play Culver. Collins thought the girl was cute and nice but soon realized after seeing this girl all over another basketball player, who happened to be a boy at a party Cheyenne had dragged her to, she wasn't really into Cheyenne, but was just probably experimenting. Of course Cheyenne had finally figured this out and for the months remaining in school after basketball season, Cheyenne moped around heartbroken. Collins hated to see her cousin like this and did everything possible to snap her out of her sad state. _

_The school year finally ended and Collins and Cheyenne found themselves in Monterey Bay with their families on summer vacation, which meant fun in the sun and on the beach. Cheyenne had started to come out of her "depression" by the end of May and Collins thought this trip would be just what she needed to get over her first crush and her first heartbreak. It seemed to work because soon Cheyenne was back to noticing other girls and of course letting Collins know what she thought about them and maybe she could get their numbers or something. Collins just chuckled at her cousin and stated that she should just enjoy the "scenery" and not rush into anything that someone else would come along, someone better than her teammate. _

_School started up again finding Cheyenne in her sophomore year and Collins in her junior year at their respective high schools. They would see each other most weekends and call or text during the week just to see how school was going, how volleyball was going for Cheyenne and how the debate team was going for Collins. Collins began to mention a girl she had met at school who was a transfer student and in her English class. Of course Cheyenne wanted to know all the details about this girl and of course Collins had no problem talking about their first meeting under the tree, her interest in music and this girl's innate ability to make her laugh. Cheyenne was soon intrigued but was too nervous to ask her cousin anything personal about her friend especially her "status". It wasn't too long after that the talk of the homecoming game between the two schools would come up in their conversations, who was better, who would win, did they want to bet on the game and so on. It was the end of September, the end of Cheyenne's volleyball season, the end of the first in the series of debates for the year, and after David Clark had asked Collins to the homecoming dance, the beginning of Collins matchmaking career, so she thought. _

_"Annabelle, Collins said with a whisper. I am glad we had this talk, and I hope you know you can trust me with anything". "I do Collins, and same goes for me, you can trust me with anything" Annabelle responded. "Good, because I have a favor to ask you" Collins said hesitantly._

"_What is it"? Annabelle asked curiously. "Um, well, its about the homecoming dance coming up" Collins said without looking at Annabelle. _

"_Collins, I love you, but not like that, and I don't do dances" Annabelle said chuckling. "Annabelle, I am not asking you to the dance, but, hey, what if I was, would you turn me down that easily"? Collins feigned a hurt tone. _

"_Oh, sorry Collins, I, uh, sorry, really we can..Annabelle was soon cut off by Collins saying "I'm just kidding, while I am a little hurt you would turn me down that fast I was actually asking if you would go to the dance with my cousin from Gunderson High School". _

"_What"? Annabelle stated with a confused look on her face. "Well, a guy named David on the debate team from Gunderson asked me if I would go with him, so it gave me the idea that well, we could double date or something". Collins said as if it was no big deal. _

"_Wait, a guy asked you the homecoming dance and you're just now telling me"? Annabelle questioned. _

"_Annabelle, he just asked me yesterday after our debate and.. Now Collins was being cut off by Annabelle saying, "Yeah, like I said, you're just now telling me? You could have called me last night! Why didn't you say anything this morning in class"? Annabelle said pouting. _

"_I'm sorry, I guess I was busy with my homework and talking with my cousin about it" Collins stated shrugging her shoulders. "Okay, I will let it slide this time Collins, but you know, I think that is great and I am very happy for you, I just hope you don't wait to tell me you're getting married until the day of the wedding" Annabelle said in her typical smart-aleck tone while she slapped Collins on the arm._

"_Okay funny girl, really, I am sorry I didn't tell you until now, I will never let it happen again" Collins said smirking at her friends pouting. _

"_Okay so who is this cousin of yours, is he cute, nice, or does he just have a "great personality" Annabelle said rolling her eyes. "Annabelle, I wouldn't ask you to go with my cousin if I didn't think you would have a good time or get along with them" Collins said defensively._

"_Collins I appreciate you looking out for me, but again, I don't like dances and well, blind dates" Annabelle stated. _

"_Annabelle, really I know you will have a good time, I will personally make sure of that, and it won't be a blind date, I was planning on introducing you to my cousin before the dance because I know you're going to say yes anyway" Collins said with a knowing smile on her face. _

"_Oh you think I was going to say yes did you"? Annabelle said while crossing her arms. _

"_Of course I did, I know you love me and would do anything for me, so there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I could get you to go" Collins said with a confident tone. _

"_Oh alright Collins, you win, I will go, but you owe me huge! So when do I get to meet this __cousin of yours"? Annabelle said with an evil grin. _

"_Well, we will see who owes who, but you will meet my cousin very soon. We are meeting after school this Thursday to go shopping for some new basketball shoes for my cousin and we will probably end up eating at the mall so you could hang with us then" Collins stated hopefully._

"_Basketball shoes, huh, so is he the jock of the school or something" Annabelle snorted. _

"_No, Annabelle, SHE is the jock of the school" Collins replied._


	6. The First Cut Is The Deepest

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!! It means a lot that you are taking the time to read this and give feedback! **

**A/N: I realize this is a little slow along with back and forth, but everything in due time my friends. I get the whole immediate attraction thing, but I wanted to take things a bit slower and build up to things. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Flashbacks in italics**

**The First Cut Is The Deepest**

The girls had gotten their snacks for the movie and began their trek to the theater the film they were seeing was in. Once inside, they made their way up the stairs and to the top row. Annabelle began to feel a little nervous at this point, not really knowing if she should sit in between the cousins or not. Her anxiousness got the better of her and she stopped her progress up the stairs to let Collins pass her so she would sit next to Collins at the end of the row and not put herself in what she thought was an uncomfortable position.

"Annabelle, what are you doing"? Collins asked. "Um, I, I-uh have been drinking water all day so I will probably have to go to the bathroom a few times during the movie, so" Annabelle stated quietly. "Oh, okay". Collins replied.

Cheyenne noticed Annabelle's sudden disappearance from behind her and just took her seat with a little disappointment.

Throughout the movie Collins noticed the two girls on either side of her were deathly silent. Even when a funny line or scene came up during the movie, neither one of them broke a smile or moved and inch. Collins soon began to wonder to herself if this was such a good idea after all. All she wanted was some closure for Annabelle and her cousin, but mostly for Annabelle, because she knew she would have to confront the past once and for all to move forward, no matter how hard it was going to be.

Once the movie was over, Annabelle headed down the stairs very quickly and made a beeline to the bathroom without a word. She shut the door and just put her head in her hands as she felt those tears coming up but she was soon taking a deep breath and scolded herself internally for getting upset. She opened the stall door to see a curious Collins standing on the other side.

"Are you okay"? Collins stated concerned. "Um, yeah, I guess that sixty four ounce soda got the better of me" Annabelle stated while looking anywhere but at Collins.

"Okay, well, we figured the night is still young and we should go hit the coffee shop and check out the local band playing there tonight" Collins said knowing Annabelle would probably protest.

"I am a little tired so I think…" Annabelle was protesting when Collins cut her off by saying, "Annabelle, it would mean a lot to me if you would come with us, and besides, I think you will enjoy yourself more than you think, just relax, please"?

"Okay, Collins, but can you promise me something"? Annabelle asked. "Anything, what is it"? Collins replied. "Well, um, promise me there will be no chance of the coffee shop turning into a dance floor"! Annabelle exclaimed. "What"? You're killing me Annabelle, I promise, I promise, now lets go"! Collins replied while grabbing Annabelle's arm and leading her out to the parking lot.

Cheyenne was waiting in the lobby for the girls when they came out giggling arm in arm and she felt a little twinge of jealousy creep up.

"Hey Cheyenne, come on" Collins stated as she grabbed her cousins arm and led all three of them out the door to find their car. At this point Cheyenne looked toward Annabelle when she noticed Annabelle smile at her, then roll her eyes and make a "crazy" signal with her finger pointing toward Collins. She smiled back and nodded in agreement about her cousin.

The ride to the coffee shop was silent, not uncomfortable, just music in the background with everyone in their own thoughts.

"Okay were here, so get out"! Collins said chuckling.

They piled out of the car and headed into the coffee shop. The band was still setting up so they had gotten there just in time. As the girls headed over to the line to grab something to drink, Cheyenne came up behind Annabelle and said quietly "Can we talk"? Annabelle felt her stomach drop, but knew this was inevitable, just not the time or the place she thought.

Two Years earlier…

"_Annabelle, this is my cousin Cheyenne. Cheyenne, this is my friend Annabelle" Collins stated as she watched the two exchange hellos and a quick handshake. _

"_So, you are the one who decided to have pity on my cousin and be friends with her" Cheyenne said with a chuckle._

"_Oh, well, she pays me enough to be friends with her, so I don't mind" Annabelle replied with a smirk in Collins' direction._

"_All right you two, enough of that! I see where this is headed and I won't sit and listen to you two make fun of me all night" Collins said while walking away shaking her head._

_The two other girls started laughing and followed Collins through the corridor in the mall that would take them to their first destination. While walking, Annabelle and Cheyenne were just chattering away about school and music and of course Collins and her nerdiness. "I heard that Cheyenne"! Collins shouted behind her at Cheyenne's remark about Collins' science fair project in the 8th grade._

_Pretty soon Cheyenne stopped dead in her tracks when they were in front of the store which was her second home, her beacon, her heaven, the Sports Shack. Collins giggled when she noticed Cheyenne's sudden departure from Annabelle and their conversation to immediately get lost in the thirty plus rows of shoes that were towering in front of them._

"_She has always been like this, one moment she is fine, but as soon as we get to a store like this, or a basketball game comes on TV, even Sportscenter, she is in another world, so don't take offense" Collins said to a stunned Annabelle._

"_I think it's cute, and she is pretty cute herself" Annabelle said raising one eyebrow._

"_Well I am glad you think so, so that means you won't just be stuck with someone with only a great personality at the dance" Collins replied while rolling her eyes at Annabelle._

"_Hey, I said I would go regardless, it just helps that, well, she is easy on the eyes if you know what I mean" Annabelle stated while smiling._

"_Okay Annabelle, I get that you think she is cute, but remember she is my cousin and well, I am kinda protective, in an older sister kinda way so" Collins firmly stated._

"_Okay, I get the hint, I will be on my best behavior" Annabelle said with a hint of a smirk._

"_Okay, lets get in there before we permanently lose her to the leather gods" Collins sighed._

"_Cheyenne, Cheyenne" Collins called out._

"_Over here"! Cheyenne yelled back._

"_Look, it's the new Jordans"! Cheyenne squealed in excitement._

"_What does that mean"? Annabelle questioned._

_Cheyenne got a wide grin on her face all of a sudden and stated "What planet are you from that you don't know what Jordans are"?_

_Annabelle hit Cheyenne on the arm and said, "Hey, just because I don't follow sports doesn't mean that I am a sheltered child, believe me I am sure I could teach you a thi…." Annabelle was soon cut off by Cheyenne by saying, "Annabelle, I am just kidding around, so chill with the red face you have going on"._

_Annabelle slowly let the normal color return to her face and soon began to join in the chuckling going on between the two cousins realizing that she was getting flustered from a younger girl's teasing._

_The girls left the store, Cheyenne with the new Jordans in a bag around her wrist while Collins stayed back with Annabelle and said with a grin,"Wow, I thought you were the tough one, didn't think you would let a kid like Cheyenne get you all flustered" !_

"_Shut up Collins, she did not get me all flustered. I am always in control thank you"! Annabelle stated through gritted teeth._

"_Okay Annabelle, if you say so, now let's go get something to eat in the food court" Collins said while she wrapped her arm through Annabelles and picked up the pace to catch up with her cousin._

_Once the three of them sat down to eat, Collins noticed a little too much smiling going on between Annabelle and her cousin. As much as she wanted them to get along, that is really all she wanted. As much as Annabelle was her friend, knowing her history had her a little concerned for her younger cousin, and rightly so._


	7. Precious Declaration

_**Thanks again to all for the reviews!! Enjoy!**_

_**Again, I don't own characters created by Katherine Brooks, just my own OC's and storyline....**_

**Precious Declaration**

The band was done setting up and now the lead singer was introducing themselves as the "Cruisin Central" band and that they were going to play some original songs along with some covers. Collins was already sitting at a table in between the pick-up area and the bathrooms. Annabelle was waiting to get her coffee when she spotted Collins and gave her an exasperated look due to the fact that Cheyenne wanted to talk about things, things that Annabelle wanted to just put out of her mind forever but also knew she needed to deal with it head on, no more hiding.

Collins gave Annabelle a sympathetic look when she noticed Cheyenne was now waiting next to Annabelle for her coffee order. Annabelle felt Cheyenne's presence and turned to give her just a half grin and let go of a breath she was holding in for some reason.

Cheyenne, now resting on her elbows waiting for her drink, moved a little closer to Annabelle and said "I hope you're not mad I tagged along tonight"?

"Um, no, of course not, I am glad you came to visit you're cousin, you're her favorite you know" Annabelle said while staring at the Barista mixing her coffee concoction. Annabelle felt a gap form between her and Cheyenne and when she turned her head she noticed Cheyenne's eyes were glazing over with unshed tears.

"Hey, I am glad you are here, its just, I wasn't expecting to ever see you again, I figured you hated my guts, and rightly so" Annabelle said in a hushed voice.

Just as Cheyenne was about to respond, Annabelle turned her head when she heard the bathroom door squeak open and her facial expression went from concerned to red in about half a second when she noticed the owner of the hand that just swung that door open was the only person she could honestly say in her short nineteen years, made her turn into a puddle of mush at the sight of those blue eyes and the sound of her silky voice when discussing Shakespeare's mental state while writing Romeo and Juliet.

They locked eyes and soon Professor Bradley was smiling at Annabelle wondering why she looked like a deer in headlights.

Collins was noticing the look on Annabelle's face as well and when she turned in the direction Annabelle's eyes were fixed on, a realization had washed over Collins like she just figured out that calculus problem that had took her three days to complete.

Annabelle was attracted to Professor Bradley, not in a high school, hot and heavy for two weeks than on to someone else kind of way, but a true heartfelt can't control my actions or thoughts kind of way, Collins thought to herself as she continued to watch the scene unfold in front of her.

Professor Bradley noticed Collins at the table and was moving toward it. "Hi Collins" Professor Bradley stated. "Hi Professor Bradley, what are you doing here"? Collins asked.

Annabelle and Cheyenne finally got their drinks and were just about to sit down with Collins when Annabelle went to pull out the chair, Professor Bradley turned around and bumped Annabelle's hand which of course sent her coffee backwards and all over Annabelle's top.

"Oh, my God, I am so sorry Annabelle, here let me help you clean that up"! Professor Bradley exclaimed.

"No, its, its okay, Professor Bradley, it'll dry" Annabelle said while looking down at her shirt.

Annabelle soon felt a warm sensation coursing through her body that had nothing to do with the coffee. Professor Bradley had just grabbed Annabelle's hand and was now pulling her toward the bathroom while saying, "Come on, we can get most of that out, follow me".

Annabelle could barely move her feet and could not take her eyes off of Professor Bradley's hand clasped with hers.

Her heart was beating so fast and so loud in her ears that she barely heard Professor Bradley say "Here, dab it up with this" while she was holding out a damp paper towel toward Annabelle who was now just coming out of her hand holding stupor.

Annabelle blinked a couple of times, took a deep breath and said "What"?

"I said, use this to dab the coffee from your shirt" Professor Bradley said while chuckling. Professor Bradley noticed the dazed look Annabelle was wearing and just smiled back at her.

"Um, thanks," Annabelle stated while taking the damp paper towel from her professor's hand. Annabelle began to focus her attention to the coffee colored stain on her shirt and began to dab up the offending mark when she stuttered, "Professor Bradley, what are you doing here"?

"Remember, please call me Simone, I was never one for total formality, so away from school, I am Simone, not Professor Bradley" Simone stated as she leaned into the space around Annabelle to get her point across.

"Okay, um, Simone, what are you".. Simone cut off Annabelle by saying "oh, right my brother is the lead singer in the band playing tonight and I rarely miss a show"

Simone watched as Annabelle continued to fidget with the stain and made herself comfortable on top of the sink counter.

"Oh, um, that's so cool", Annabelle said flustered due to her lame "cool" comment.

"They play at most coffee shops around town and a few shows out of town once in awhile" Simone stated. "wow, I would love to do that someday"! Annabelle said with excitement in her voice.

"Well maybe you should see if".. Simone was cut of by Collins abrupt entrance into the bathroom asking "What is taking you so long"?

Annabelle looked at Simone, back to her stained shirt and finally to Collins giving her the 'why are you in here' face.

"Oh, um, she looks like she got most of it, here I will throw that away for you" Simone replied.

When she reached out to take the used paper towel from Annabelle's and when their hands touched, Simone was the one to feel that warm sensation and let her hand linger a little longer than necessary.

"Thanks Simone, for the coffee stain and the clean up" Annabelle stated with a smirk.

This statement caught Simone off guard, but she soon recovered and replied, "You're welcome Annabelle".

"Okay, can we go back to watch the band now"? Collins stated in an irritated tone.

"Oh, yeah, lets go"! Annabelle stated as she looped her arm through Collins' arm and gave one last look back at Simone and said, "Did you want to sit with us"?

"Thanks Annabelle, but no, I am here with some friends and we have a table in the front" Simone said while walking past the girls, then added, "Goodnight ladies and I hope you enjoy the band"!

"Goodnight Professor Bradley"! Collins shouted in a sing-song voice usually reserved for an elementary school playground.

As the girls made their way back to the table, Collins pulled Annabelle in closer and said "You wanna know a secret"?

Annabelle leaned in to hear Collins better and said "Yeah, what"?

"I think someone has a crush on Professor Bradley" Collins whispered in Annabelle's ear while smirking.

Please review if you feel so inclined! Thanks!!!


	8. Dancing Queen

**Reviews are great!! Thank you for taking the time to read!!!**

**Flashbacks in italics**

**Dancing Queen**

Collins and Annabelle finally sat down at the table when Annabelle noticed a fresh tall caramel macchiato in front of her. Cheyenne just grinned and sarcastically said, "I figured you would want to drink one out of this cup and not off of your shirt".

"Thanks" Annabelle said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Having Cheyenne right in front of her face only re-opened old wounds from her past. Annabelle was not feeling sorry for herself, she was feeling guilty for all of the pain she had caused through her immature, thoughtless and destructive actions . She felt guilty for bringing heartache to her friend Collins, guilty for breaking Cheyenne's heart, but most of all, felt guilty for thinking she could actually change into the person she could have been and should have been. At the end of her junior year, Annabelle let her emotions get the best of her, and in not having dealt with really anything, she reverted back into what she tried so hard to let go of, so hard to leave in the past. The Annabelle Tillman that didn't care about anyone but herself or who she hurt. She just didn't allow herself to feel anything except for the warm liquid that was her psychiatrist, her friend, her lover. There was no room for anyone or anything else.

"_I'll get it"! Collins shouted from the living room after the door bell rang. She opened the door to reveal a smirking Annabelle who was wearing a white button-down shirt with a black vest over it with some black flared bottomed dress pants and her hair up in a partial bun with a couple of curls hanging down. To top off the outfit, Annabelle held a single yellow tulip_

_in her right hand and the most current copy of Sports Illustrated in her left hand._

"_Well are you going to let me in"? Annabelle questioned in a demanding tone. _

"_Oh, sorry, who are you? I was just expecting someone else" Collins replied in a sarcastic tone while looking Annabelle up and down._

"_Oh shut up Collins, you are so funny! Really are you going to let me in"? Annabelle retorted. Collins stepped aside and let Annabelle come into the foyer but before she went any further Collins stopped her and said "Wait here". _

"_What"? Annabelle replied._

"_Just wait here oh impatient one, I will be right back" Collins said while waving a finger toward Annabelle._

_Pretty soon Annabelle heard muffled voices coming from upstairs and just as she was about to let her curiosity get the better of her and head that way, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Cheyenne appear at the top of the stairs._

_She was wearing a baby blue evening dress that really could have passed for a slip but had just a little more material. Her auburn hair cascaded over her broad shoulders and rested just above her collarbone. Annabelle forgot how to speak all of a sudden, which for her was an utter miracle because she always had something to say about everything. But not this time, not with Cheyenne_ _stepping in front of her, she was at a loss for words but in her mind was unfortunately letting her animalistic instincts take over and thinking of Cheyenne_ _would look like without that dress on._

"_Hi Annabelle" Cheyenne_ _said in a quiet tone noticing Annabelle 's dazed look. _

"_Um, hey, you look um, hot, I um, I mean pretty Cheyenne_" _Annabelle nervously stated._

" _Thank you, um,you look gorgeous Annabelle" Cheyenne_ _replied. _

"_Thank you, here these are for you" Annabelle stated while handing Cheyenne_ _the tulip and magazine. "Wow, thank you Annabelle" Cheyenne stated as she brought the tulip up to her nose and inhaled and also was wearing a wide grin at the magazine resting in her other hand. _

"_Okay you two, come in and sit down, David isn't here yet so get comfortable. Did you want anything to drink"? Collins asked. _

"_Um, sure, how about rum and coke" Annabelle replied with a smirk. _

"_Uh,how bout NO"! Collins shouted. _

"_Okay, okay, just the coke then please and thank you" Annabelle chuckled. _

"_I will just share hers" Cheyenne_ _stated confidently. _

_Soon Annabelle and Cheyenne_ _were chatting away about Cheyenne_'_s basketball season so far when they heard the doorbell ring. Cheyenne_ _immediately got up off the couch and opened the door to see a nervous brown haired and green eyed boy with a bouquet of yellow and white roses. "Hey Dave, come on in and by the way you look very handsome" Cheyenne_ _said matter-of -factly._

"_Thanks Cheyenne_" _David said nervously. "She will be right out, here have a seat in the living room with Annabelle, I will be right back" Cheyenne_ _stated. _

_Collins and Cheyenne were walking in from the kitchen to the living room when Collins immediately started to smile at the sight of David and Annabelle talking to each other, mainly because she overheard Annabelle say "If you try anything with Collins I will kick your ass" Annabelle said in a menacing tone while pointing her finger at David._

"_Um, okay, I promise I will always be a perfect gentleman, um, Annabelle" David stuttered. _

_Collins cleared her throat as she continued her way into the living room and said , "Here Annabelle" and Annabelle took the ice cold Coke from Collins replacing her scowl with a smile. _

"_Thanks Collins" Annabelle stated. Annabelle felt the couch dip beside her and soon Cheyenne_ _was leaning in a whispering "Can I have a sip"? _

"_What's the magic word"? Annabelle chided._

"_Please"? Cheyenne_ _stated with pouting bottom lip. _

_Annabelle just smirked and said, "Here, just a sip"._

"_You guys ready to go"? Collins asked but in a tone that said 'let's go now'! _

_They all stood up and made their way to David's Tahoe an Cheyenne_ _and Annabelle took the back while Collins rode shotgun. _

"_All right David, we need some tunes for the mood, whatdya got"? Annabelle said curiously. _

_Soon Fall Out Boy was blaring through the sound system with everyone's head bobbing but Annabelle's . "Lame, song" Annabelle grumbled and proceeded to reach over the back seat and hit the random button on the CD deck and she was soon head bobbing along to the chorus from "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol._

_Cheyenne_ _was now looking at every feature that was Annabelle. Her highlighted hair falling __gracefully around her face, her jaw line, her neck and was in a trance when she noticed her lips moving to sing the song and began to wonder to herself what it would be like to be connected to those lips._

_The music was loud and the floor was pulsating with teenagers that were every shape and size and dressed in anything from jeans and t-shirts to simple dresses and heels. It just looked like a big mass of bodies and heads moving to the beat as one, no real definition of couples could be seen. Annabelle and David decided to go get drinks for their foursome while Collins and Cheyenne_ _went to the ladies room. _

"_Do you think Annabelle likes me"? Cheyenne blurted out, much to the Collin's chagrin. _

"_Um, yeah, why" Collins muttered while touching up her lipstick. _

"_No, I mean LIKE me" Cheyenne_ _stated emphasizing the word like._

"_Oh, um, I don't know, why"? Collins hesitantly asked, not really wanting to know the answer. _

"_Well, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since you introduced us a few weeks ago. She makes me crazy, you know giddy when I am around her, and you know I am not a person that does giddy" Cheyenne_ _said matter-of –factly. _

"_Um, well, Cheyenne, why don't you ask her"? Collins said hoping that Cheyenne_ _would stop her line of questioning. _

"_I can't do that! I mean she flirts with me and everything, so I just thought" Cheyenne_ _said grinning._

"_Cheyenne, she does that with everyone, that is just her personality. Don't get me wrong, I love her to death, but I am not sure she really wants to be in a relationship right now and more importantly I wouldn't want to see you get your heart broken again" Collins said while looking Cheyenne in the eye. _

"_Do you not want us to hook up or something"? Cheyenne_ _asked in a hurt tone. _

"_No, that's not it, really, you guys would be so cute together but,.." _

_Collins was cut off by Annabelle bursting through the door and saying, "There you are, did you guys fall in or something"? _

"_Ha ha, funny, no we were just getting touched up so our dates wouldn't mind being seen with us" Collins said while looking in the mirror while dabbing a couple of shiny spots on her nose._

"_Oh, I am sure David has no complaints, and um, neither do I" Annabelle said with a slight grin. _

_Cheyenne_ _took Annabelle's hand and headed straight out the bathroom door and right to the dance floor. _

"_Um, okay, did you want to dance or something" ? Annabelle shouted at Cheyenne_ _as they stopped in the middle of the mass of bodies moving to the music. _

"_Yeah, I love this song! Well, you're stuck with me, and so, you're dancing with me" Cheyenne_ _said as she started to move her hips to the beat while staring at Annabelle. _

_Annabelle just remained frozen, staring at the younger auburn-haired girl in front of her. _

"_What's wrong"? Cheyenne_ _shouted. _

"_Nothing, I, um, I just don't dance" Annabelle leaned into Cheyenne_'_s ear so she would hear her. _

_At that Cheyenne_ _felt a shiver go down her spine. "Um here, I can show you" Cheyenne_ _said with a wide grin._

_As Cheyenne_ _grabbed Annabelle's waist and pulled her in closer, Annabelle leaned in to her ear again and said, _

"_Its not that I can't dance, its that I DON't dance"._

_Cheyenne_ _not deterred, just grinned and rolled her eyes at Annabelle's protest and held her even tighter while now moving both of their hips to the music. _

_Annabelle quickly realized that the firm grip that Cheyenne had on her was not going to be relinquished anytime soon, so she just sighed and shrugged her shoulders and allowed herself to move with Cheyenne. After the song was over, Annabelle started to back away when Cheyenne_ _grabbed her hand and said "Wait, where are you going"? _

"_I need a drink, you want something"? Annabelle said while pointing over to the table with the punch bowls on them. _

"_Um, yeah, okay" Cheyenne_ _said disappointed. _

_The girls made their way through the crowd when they both spotted David and Collins both at arms distance from each other swaying to the music. Annabelle leaned over to Cheyenne_ _and said, "They make a cute couple don't they" _

"_Yeah, he's okay, kind of a nerd but, nice" Cheyenne_ _stated. _

"_What do you think Collins is? They are perfect for each other"! Annabelle exclaimed while chuckling. _

"_Oh, yeah, you're right, birds of a feather" Cheyenne_ _giggled and made a flapping motion with her arms. _

"_You are such a dork Cheyenne_" _Annabelle said while rolling her eyes. _

"_Yeah, well you love it"! Cheyenne_ _said while elbowing Annabelle. _

"_I just let you think that, so don't go getting a big head missy" Annabelle replied in a stern voice. _

_After the girls drank their punch, they decided to break up the dancing love birds by bringing them a drink. "Hey you guys look great out there" Annabelle said with a smirk. _

_David grabbed Collins hand and said, "Yes, we are having a great time"!_

_As soon as the drinks were finished the DJ decided to slow down the pace of the music and started to play "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts and of course before Annabelle could finish her conversation with David and Collins, she was being led back out to the dance floor by Cheyenne._

"_Just one more, please, pretty please,"? Cheyenne_ _said with that bottom lip sticking out. _

"_Ugh, okay, this is it" Annabelle stated in a flustered tone. _

_Cheyenne and Annabelle received a few looks here and there, but most students were not too worried about the two girls that were suddenly dancing very closely together. Cheyenne_ _was the first to make a move when she pulled Annabelle in by the back of the neck and rested her head in the crook of Annabelle neck while they moved in a slow circle to the music. As much as Annabelle had been in this situation many times, she did not want to allow herself to get lost in the moment as well as the auburn haired girl that was now breathing warmly against her neck. She just kept her eyes straight ahead and just let her hands rest softly around Cheyenne_'_s waist, not really gripping it too tight. Toward the end of the song, Cheyenne_ _moved her head to look Annabelle in the eyes. Once they locked eyes, Cheyenne_ _began to move her eyes back and forth between Annabelle's and her lips. Annabelle not ready for the awkward situation that was about to happen, pulled Cheyenne in close and whispered in her ear, _

"_You look very pretty tonight and I am glad you allowed me to be seen with you" while she pulled her in for a hug and held that position for the rest of the song._

**Reviews please and thank you! Hope everyone has a great weekend!**


	9. Crazy On You

**Hope you are enjoying this adventure! Thanks again for the reviews!!**

**Crazy On You**

Everyone was clapping loudly now after the last song of the set by the "Cruisin' Central band. Their interpretation of "Piece of my Heart" by the late great Janis Joplin was unlike anything Annabelle had ever heard, so besides standing up and clapping, she was whistling also which garnered her a look from the table in the front of the crowd, that of course included her English Professor.

The band said their "goodnights and see you soons" to the crowd then walked off the makeshift stage only brought out by the coffee shop for singers and bands. The girls were collecting their purses and empty coffee cups when they heard a voice from behind them saying,

"Did you enjoy the show"? It was none other than the lead singer of the Crusin' Central band, Simone's brother.

"Yeah, that was so awesome, you guys have a tight sound" Annabelle said excitedly.

"Thanks Annabelle, I am glad you enjoyed that" Jason Bradley stated.

" You're wel... wait how did you know my name"? Annabelle questioned.

"Oh, my sister said that you were a student in her class but she knew you were totally into music and she said I should introduce myself to you" Jason said with a smile while sticking out his hand to shake hers. "Hi, I am Jason Bradley, nice to meet you"

"Well, of course I am Annabelle, and this is my best friend Collins and her cousin Cheyenne" Annabelle said while pointing the two of them out.

"Hi ladies, did you like the show"? Jason asked.

"Yes! That was great, I would love to see you guys play again sometime" Collins said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, that was cool, you guys are great" Cheyenne said a little more reserved.

"I am glad you ladies enjoyed the show, Annabelle, here is my card if you ever want to get together and play some of your music or maybe we could put music to some the lyrics you have been working on" Jason said with a smile as he handed Annabelle his card.

"Um, thanks Jason, I would love to do that, I have so much stuff written out, just need to focus them in the right direction" Annabelle happily stated.

"Great, I hope to hear from you soon"! Jason exclaimed. "Okay ladies, I have to go help pack up, again glad you enjoyed the show , thank you for coming and it was nice meeting all of you, good night" Jason said as he gave a slight wave and turned around to get back to his equipment.

"Good night" all three said at once.

"Wow, that was so cool, I hope he was serious about the offer to look at my music. I would love to play my stuff for people, just to see what they think" Annabelle said with a grin.

"Annabelle, as much as you are very talented, he was probably just thinking he could hook up with you, you are gorgeous you know" Collins said in a whisper hoping Cheyenne didn't hear her.

"Um, yeah, he seemed nice" Cheyenne said with a slight frown.

"Okay, you two, thanks for the vote of confidence, jeez, I was excited because he seemed sincere, but now I feel like eye candy, thanks" Annabelle said as she put her head down and picked up her purse to make her way out the door.

"Annabelle, wait" Collins said as she followed her friend out the door.

"What"! Annabelle stated angrily.

"Hey, I could be totally wrong about Jason, really, I am sorry I said that, I am sure he would love to help you with your music" Collins said while lightly grabbing Annabelle's arm to get her to look at her.

"Whatever" Annabelle said while turning away from Collins and waited for her to unlock the car door.

Collins decided not to push any further knowing Annabelle had enough on her mind with Cheyenne being there and the fact that Collins was getting the feeling that Annabelle was not only battling her emotions but battling her new found feelings for their professor.

They all got in the car, and Annabelle sat in the back by herself as quiet as can be the whole way back to the dorms. Cheyenne kept looking in the rear view mirror at Annabelle but never got any sort of response, so she just turned her head and looked out the passenger side window the rest of the trip back to campus.

"Okay, we are here" Collins stated while putting her car in park.

Cheyenne got out and pushed the back seat up so Annabelle could get out and she did without so much as looking at Cheyenne.

Annabelle said "goodnight, I will call you later" while she just looked straight ahead and began walking back to her dorm.

Cheyenne bent down under the door frame to tell Collins that she was going to walk Annabelle to her dorm.

"Cheyenne, um, maybe that's not a good".. Collins stopped mid-sentence noticing that Cheyenne was now hurrying to catch up to Annabelle.

Cheyenne finally caught up to Annabelle on the sidewalk leading to her dorm, but didn't say anything, just walked right next to her the rest of the way. Annabelle only slightly turned her head to acknowledge the fact that Cheyenne was walking with her, but no words were spoken. Once they reached the main door to the dorm, Annabelle was fiddling to get her keys when Cheyenne lightly grabbed Annabelle's hand and said,

"Hey, I am sorry if we upset you back there and I am also sorry if my being here upset you. I just thought it would be good to see you again and talk to you".

Annabelle looked up at Cheyenne and said after releasing a slight sigh "No, really everything is fine, I had a great time tonight and I am glad I got to see you again, and yes, we need to talk, but, I just feel very overwhelmed right now and" Annabelle's eyes started to well up and a lone tear found its way down her cheek.

Pretty soon she felt Cheyenne's thumb brush it away and she said,

"Its okay, please don't cry, we don't have to talk right now, just, just whenever you are ready. I don't want to pressure you, really, I just, just, I just care about you a lot and" Cheyenne was cut off by Annabelle saying,

"Okay, how bout I pick you up tomorrow for lunch around noon, we can talk then. I appreciate you walking me to my door, but I am really exhausted and I need to get some sleep, so I am going to head in"

"Okay, um, sweet dreams and I will see you tomorrow" Cheyenne said shyly while putting her hands in her front pockets.

"Goodnight Cheyenne" Annabelle said while turning around and turning her key to open the lobby door.

The drive back to Collins apartment was quiet, Cheyenne just looked out the window the whole ride. Collins knowing what was going on didn't want to push her cousin about it and just let her sit in peace.

Once inside the apartment, Cheyenne dismisses herself to her room by saying "Goodnight , thanks again for a great night, I will see you in the morning"

"Okay, goodnight Cheyenne" Collins said in a solemn tone.

After Collins had gotten herself ready for bed she hears her phone vibrating and when she opens it she reads,

**Hey, sorry for leaving like that, just a lot on my mind. A**

**Its ok, I understand, r u ok tho? C**

**Yeah, Im fine, taking ur** **cuz to lunch 2mrw 2 finally talk. A**

**Oh, u want me to b there 2? C**

**No, I need to do this on my own, but thx! A**

**Ok, but if you chg ur** **mind…. C**

**I know, thx, ur** **the best! A**

**Ditto! C**

**Goodnight! A**

**Goodnight! C**

Annabelle tried to go to sleep, but all the night's events kept swirling around in her head. She just lay there, not really being able to turn her brain off and just found herself thinking out loud.

"How on earth could I have feelings for someone like Simone? She is gorgeous yes, but she is so out of my league and she probably is just doing her job pretending to care about my interests and other classes. But when I look into her eyes, I am, gone, lost, out of commission. I need to stop acting like a lovesick puppy and grow up! But why did she give my name to her brother and have him introduce himself? Was Collins right, did he just want to hook up? Did Simone think we would like each other or something, is that why? She didn't stay around to talk to me after, so maybe that's what she had in mind. Ugh, she is so beautiful though, graceful, the way she walks, talks and looks into your eyes like she can read into your soul or something, okay stop it Annabelle, you are so barking up the wrong tree, really get a hold of yourself"!

Annabelle slapped herself on her forehead, let out a big sigh, and soon her thoughts drifted to Cheyenne, the girl she cannot allow herself to get close to again, the girl she promised she would never break her heart, the girl who was the cousin of her best friend, who she also promised not to break her heart. The girl who was now here, in real life, demanding answers, demanding to be heard, demanding Annabelle stop hiding and face the truth of what she did. Annabelle decided that once and for all, she would not hide anymore, that she would be honest about her actions and feelings, even if it meant admitting her sins, opening old wounds, hurting another's feelings.

Through her time in rehab, one thing that she remembered hearing over and over was, "You have to hurt to heal, hurting is the first step to healing". Annabelle always knew that people in her situation never really felt hurt before, they would just numb themselves before they would allow the hurt to set in. After nineteen years on this earth, Annabelle finally realized what it felt like to truly hurt, as well as what it felt like to truly hurt someone else, and actually care that you did so.

**A/N : A little drama to begin or end the evening depending on when (if) this gets read.**

**Going back in time again next chapter, so stay tuned…..**


	10. Feels Like The First Time

**Thanks again for the reviews!!!!!**

**Flashbacks in italics**

**Feels Like The First Time**

Annabelle was on her way to pick up Cheyenne for their lunch talk. Her hands were very damp and her heart was racing knowing she was about to finally come face to face with someone who she hurt, not intentionally, but hurt nonetheless, and now, for once in her life, she had to truly pay the consequences. Not like being given community service or jail time for underage drinking, no that would be much easier. She had to pay the consequences of breaking someone's heart, to which she thought, there wasn't a punishment severe enough for what she did. She was soon pulling up to Collins' apartment when she noticed Cheyenne already waiting outside on the curb. She was wearing her basketball warm ups, a gray hoodie, with her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. As Annabelle put the car in park, she looked Cheyenne up and down and soon the memories came flooding back….

"_Time out"! Coach Lawton screamed. The ref blew his whistle signifying that time out had been granted. _

"_All right ladies, there is only thirty seconds left and somehow you have let this team back into the game"! Coach Lawton spat out while gritting his teeth._

_The girls started to look around at each other for someone to say something when they heard the coach say "Get Cheyenne_ _the ball, no matter what, we need this game, there is no going back"._

_Cheyenne_ _just looked around at everyone and felt reassured when they all had that glint in their eyes that said we trust the ball in your hands and let's shove it down their throat. The girls began clapping in rhythm and then shouted "Cobras"! _

_The whistle blew again signaling that the time out was over and the Gunderson Cobras were about to inbound the ball for the last shot of the game. The ball was thrown in to Gina who dribbled it about five times then set her feet, pivoted, and threw a back door pass to Cheyenne, who for her age stood about 6 inches taller than most of her teammates and opponents, who quickly grabbed the ball out of the air but chose not to shoot just yet. Cheyenne_ _dribbled the ball back out to the top of the key and stood there dribbling until there were only five seconds left on the clock. She saw the time left and made her move, a quick head fake toward her defender and stepped back with a fade away jumper then, swish, and the buzzer signaling the end of the game. _

_Gunderson had defeated Culver by three points as well as clinched a state playoff spot. The crowd __erupted in deafening cheers and whistles. Cheyenne's teammates swarmed her on the court, in which the weight of all of them caused her to collapse to the ground in one of those typical dog piles after a shot like that._

_After the coach was done congratulating everyone for their efforts and talking about the highlights of the game, the girls began to get cleaned up and changed. _

_Annabelle and Collins were in the crowd that night, and now they were waiting for Cheyenne_ _to come out of the locker room. _

"_There's Cheyenne, yep my cousin the basketball queen" Collins stated proudly. _

"_Holy cow Collins, I never thought I would actually sit through a basketball game, much less pay attention. That was awesome"! Annabelle exclaimed. _

"_Hey guys" Cheyenne said as she set her bag down on the bleachers and sat on one bleacher down from Annabelle and her cousin to be able to have a conversation with them. _

"_Hey not bad lil cousin, you ran circles around our team" Collins said while using her finger to make a circle motion around her head. _

"_Not bad, that was, um, well, I am very impressed Cheyenne, you played great"! Annabelle said she reached out to give Cheyenne_ _a high five. _

"_Thanks"! Cheyenne_ _said confidently. "Well I am just sorry Aunt Kathy couldn't be here to see you wipe our team off the court" Collins said sadly. _

"_Yeah, its okay, she got called into work at the last minute, so, but you guys are here and I really appreciate you coming" Cheyenne said while shyly looking toward Annabelle. _

"_Well kiddo, what do you want to do to celebrate "? Annabelle stated while standing up and stretching high enough that her shirt rode up enough to barely show her stomach to which Cheyenne's eyes were suddenly frozen in that direction. _

_Collins noticing this smacked Annabelle on the back of the leg to get her attention, so she would stop doing that. _

"_Um, well, we could go to Carpati's , I am starving and I love their fettuccine alfredo"! Cheyenne_ _said __while rubbing her stomach. _

"_Okay, my treat for the best high school basketball player in the state and her cousin, my best friend" Annabelle stated with a big smile as she linked arms with both of them. _

_As the girls were walking to the parking lot, Cheyenne_ _noticed a very nice car in the distance. Noticing Annabelle was walking them in that direction, Cheyenne_ _stopped and said, "Is that, is that yours"? _

"_Yep, that's my baby"! Annabelle stated proudly. _

_Soon the girls came to a stop in front of Annabelle's 1965 black Stingray convertible. Cheyenne_ _was now squealing "Really, how, did, how",? while pointing at the perfection in front of her. _

"_It was my dad's. He was totally into classic muscle cars and this was the last one he had restored, but he never got a chance to sell it so".. Annabelle said as she looked toward the ground and shrugged._

_Collins not wanting Annabelle to feel any more uncomfortable interrupted by saying, "Cheyenne, why don't you ride shotgun so you can get the full effect"? _

"_Really, can I" Cheyenne_ _stated in a high pitched voice. _

"_Of course, here, let me have that" Annabelle said as she took Cheyenne_'_s duffel bag from her to put in the trunk. She then came back around and opened the passenger door to let Collins in the back and guide Cheyenne_ _into the front seat. _

_Cheyenne_ _sighed as she sat down and felt the soft leather caress her backside while quickly putting her seatbelt on. _

_Annabelle buckled herself in as well and said "Hold on" as she turned the key and the four-hundred and twenty-five horsepower engine filled the night air with its roar. _

_Cheyenne_ _looked over at Annabelle and said "This, this is a total chick magnet" while pointing around the vehicle. _

"_Mmmmhmm" Annabelle slyly stated. With that, she peeled out of the parking lot and off to their dinner destination. Cheyenne_ _was raising her hands in the air screaming while Collins was in the back holding on to Annabelle's seat for dear life._

_Once they arrived at Carpati's, the girls sat at a booth that was near the window so Annabelle could keep an eye on her baby. Annabelle slid in first but was soon followed by Cheyenne. Collins only choice was to slide in the booth across from them. _

_The waitress came over and said "How are you ladies doing tonight, and what can I get you to drink"? _

"_We are going great" , I will have a Coke please and thank you" Annabelle stated with a huge grin. _

"_Me too" Cheyenne_ _said. _

"_I will have a Dr. Pepper please" Collins said with a slight grin. _

"_Okay, I will be back to take your orders" the waitress stated. _

_While the girls were looking at their menus, well Cheyenne_ _didn't need a menu, she already knew what she wanted, but she took the opportunity to 'help' Annabelle with her decision. _

_Cheyenne leaned in close to Annabelle and pointed at the lasagna and stated" This is my second favorite dish, after the fettuccine of course". While doing this, she was also brushing up against Annabelle's arm. _

_Collins was doing her best to ignore her cousin's outright flirting with her best friend, but most of the time it was hard to ignore._

"_Okay, lasagna it is" Annabelle said while shutting the menu. _

"_Collins, what are you getting" Annabelle questioned. _

"_I think I want the spaghetti and meatballs" Collins said. _

"_Mmmmmm, that sounds good too" Annabelle said while licking her lips. _

_Cheyenne_ _was now feeling the fire pit that used to be her stomach at the sight of this. Cheyenne_ _thought about how badly she wanted to be that lasagna when she felt a kick to her shin from across the table. _

"_Ow"! Cheyenne_ _muttered while looking Collins in the eye with a "What the fuck" glare. _

"_Oh, sorry, was just stretching my legs" Collins said with a smirk. _

_Annabelle started to giggle at the scene when she stopped and said, _

" _Hey, why don't we order our dishes and share them as well, you know, like family style". _

"_Um, well, that sounds great, but our lovely Cheyenne is kinda like "Joey" from "Friends" and does not in any way, shape, or form, share her food" Collins said while raising and eyebrow at Cheyenne. _

"_I will make an exception, just this once" Cheyenne_ _stated while looking Annabelle up and down. _

_Before any more teasing could continue, the waitress brought the girls their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. After the waitress had left, Cheyenne_ _leaned over and put her hand on Annabelle's knee and said, "You're gonna love the fettuccine, I promise.". _

_Annabelle was trying so hard to just play along and not act flustered by Cheyenne_'_s flirting. Annabelle was the queen of the flirts, but this kid was getting to her, but she thought better to just play it off like it was no big deal. It was getting harder she thought because well, the girl was gorgeous, she had a hot body from all of her extra curricular activities and she did the cutest things sometimes like get excited about her car and excited when the Laker's game came on. She also thought how sexy this girl was running up and down that court taking control of the ball whenever she wanted to and flattening anyone who got in between her and the basket. _

_Annabelle was bought out of her thoughts when she heard Collins say "Annabelle, did you want to stay over at my house tonight"? _

" _Um yeah, tomorrow is Saturday so I don't see why I can't. Let me call my mom and ask" Annabelle said while excusing herself to make a phone call. _

_Annabelle knew that her mom wouldn't even answer because she was at the Governor's mansion shaking hands with every business man and woman that had a stake in the political game of budget cuts and whose ass they needed to kiss so their corporations wouldn't be subject to those cuts. _

_The Senator's phone went straight to voicemail and all Annabelle could say was "I won't be home all weekend, I am staying at a friend's house". _

_She walked back over to the table to join the cousins and was met by the aroma of cheese, pasta, and sauce with a hint of garlic. "Mmm, that smells so good, I don't know if I wanna even think of sharing this with the two of you" Annabelle said while grabbing her fork to dig in. _

_But before she could get the first bite, Cheyenne_ _beat her to the punch and stuck her fork in and scooped up a piece of lasagna and shoved it into her mouth. _

"_Hey, what are doing? Oh, I don't think so missy" Annabelle grumbled and went to take some fettuccine off of Cheyenne's plate but she had already pulled it out of Annabelle's reach. _

"_Oh, just you wait" Annabelle said while looking at Cheyenne_ _out of the corner of her eye. _

_Collins was laughing at the girl's antics when she began to cut up her spaghetti to eat Annabelle said, "I just left my mom a message so we can swing by my place and pick up some of my stuff. I told her I was staying the whole weekend if that is okay with you". _

"_Yeah, that will be fine, my parents won't care, for some reason, they love you like their own". Collins said rolling her eyes. _

"_Yeah well I have that effect on people" Annabelle said confidently. _

"_Okay miss I need my own galaxy for my big head, let's finish eating so we can get this show on the road" Collins said sarcastically. _

_Cheyenne_ _sat contemplating asking Collins if she could stay over as well, but for some reason the words would not come out. As much as she wanted to be around Annabelle, she wasn't really sure if Annabelle liked her like that and as much as she liked flirting with Annabelle, she didn't know if she would have the guts to do anything about her feelings. She also wasn't sure how her cousin would react if somehow she and Annabelle got together. Cheyenne hated being this confused and frustrated, but her attraction to Annabelle got the better of her and she blurted out, "Can I stay over at your house too"? _

"_Um, yeah, um, call Aunt Kathy and ask, I am sure she will be fine with it" Collins said hesitantly. _

_Now it was Cheyenne_'_s turn to excuse herself. _

_After she left, Annabelle said, "Collins what's wrong"? _

"_Nothings wrong" Collins said while looking down at her plate._

"_Collins, you have been acting weird lately, what is wrong"? Annabelle said in a demanding tone. _

_After checking to see that Cheyenne_ _was still on the phone, Collins leaned forward and said, "I just don't want to see my cousin's feelings hurt. You're my best friend Annabelle, but she is my cousin, well, little sister and I see how you two flirt all the time, and well, you even said you are the love em' and leave em' type. I just don't think."... Collins was interrupted by Annabelle saying, _

"_Wow, you really think that of me? I would never hurt her Collins, yes I think she is cute, but I don't think anything will happen between us". _

"_I don't know Annabelle, do you even see the way she looks at you, its not a I wanna be friends look by any means" Collins stated firmly. _

"_I just think she is flirting you know, I do it all the time" Annabelle stated. _

"_Yes, I know, but Cheyenne_ _is not like that, she really has feelings for you, she told me herself at the dance" Collins muttered wishing she had not just said that. _

"_What"? Annabelle said in disbelief. _

_Just as Collins was about to say something, Cheyenne_ _came back to the table with a big smile on her face. "Okay, I got the go ahead from my mom, so let's go get our stuff and head to your place" Cheyenne_ _said excitedly. _

_Annabelle paid the check and they were soon out in the parking lot getting ready to drive into the night while Annabelle was thinking to herself, "Okay Tillman, you can handle yourself, she's your best friends cousin, she's your best friends cousin she's, she's so damn gorgeous, even with that goofy grin". _

_Annabelle shakes the thought out of her head and pulls into Cheyenne_'_s neighborhood. They are hitting their next stop and soon on their way to Collins' house for the night. _

_The clock is just about to hit midnight, the girls are milling around getting ready for bed when Collins pipes up and says, "Okay, Annabelle you can stay in here" while taking Annabelle's hand and pulling her in the direction of her room, and Cheyenne, you can stay with me". _

_Annabelle was finishing getting ready for bed when she heard a faint knock at her door. _

"_Come in" Annabelle said quietly. _

"_Hey I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed "Collins said tiredly. _

"_Yeah, I think so, and Collins, thanks again for inviting me over, I love it at your house, its well, so homey, and you're parents are the best. Again, thanks" Annabelle said while pulling Collins in for a hug. _

"_You're welcome Annabelle, you are my best friend and you can stay here anytime you want to" Collins said while hugging Annabelle back. _

"_Goodnight" Collins whispered. _

"_Goodnight" Annabelle replied. _

_Just as Annabelle was getting into bed, she heard another faint knock on her door. _

_Thinking it was Collins forgetting to tell her something she gets up to open the door and is met with a shy look from that auburn haired girl now standing in her doorway._

"_Um I just wanted to say goodnight and thanks again for coming to my game and for dinner. I had a great time tonight" Cheyenne_ _stated while looking at the ground. _

"_I had a great time too. I am glad I finally got to see you in action on the court and dinner was my pleasure, you definitely earned it" Annabelle said while getting Cheyenne_ _to look her in the eye. _

"_Goodnight" Cheyenne_ _said quietly._

"_Goodnight" Annabelle replied. _

_Pretty soon Annabelle was being pulled toward Cheyenne_ _into a hug, that in Annabelle's mind was not just a quick goodnight hug. Annabelle broke the hug and was met by green eyes that were now looking deeply into her blue ones. Cheyenne_ _took a deep breath and leaned in and gave Annabelle a quick kiss on the lips. Cheyenne_ _pulled away quickly and again said "Goodnight, sweet dreams". _

_Annabelle stood frozen in the doorway, and only blinked when she heard the bedroom door shut down the hallway. Annabelle got into her bed, pulled the covers over her face and sighed, "Shit"!_

**Yes, hang on everyone, the ride is going to get a bit bumpy before it gets better. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I am driving myself nuts with this as well, but that is what comes out of my head…. Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated!!**


	11. You Drive Me Crazy

**Thanks again for the reviews!! Keeps me going ya know! **

**I have decided that these chapters are like those old Heinz Ketchup commercials with the song "Anticipation" being played in the background while the ketchup slowly was being poured out of the bottle onto the pile of fries on the plate.. :)**

**Flashbacks in italics**

**(You Drive Me) Crazy**

Zachary's Pizzeria was not crowded for a Saturday afternoon. The football game wasn't until seven pm. So the place probably would fill up until five or so. Annabelle led Cheyenne over to a booth in the corner by the take-out door. She wanted a little privacy for the conversation that was about to happen. They sat down and Annabelle immediately began looking at the menu.

Cheyenne noticed Annabelle's demeanor and reached out to touch her arm and said, "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay, you, look, um please don't look so sad, please don't be, I".

. Annabelle looked up at Cheyenne and said, "Thanks, I am just worried that I am going to say things the wrong way and I don't want to upset you even more, if that is possible".

"Annabelle, please don't worry, I will be fine, I am fine, I am just glad we are finally talking" Cheyenne said quietly while giving a reassuring squeeze to Annabelle hand.

Annabelle sighed and said "You hungry"?

"Yes, very"! Cheyenne said dragging out the work very for emphasis.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot you had that hollow leg" Annabelle teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey, I am still a growing girl and coach is killing us already in pre-season conditioning" Cheyenne exclaimed.

"Oh, how is school going for you by the way big senior on campus"? Annabelle questioned with a smirk.

"Fine so far, classes are boring as usual, but I have some good news" Cheyenne said smiling.

"Well"? Annabelle asked.

"You are looking at a future Trojan" Cheyenne said proudly.

"What, what do you mean"? Annabelle said confused.

"I mean, I got a scholarship to play basketball at USC, I signed the letter of intent last spring and I got the official 'yes' in August" Cheyenne said beaming.

"Oh my God, that's so awesome, I am so excited for you and, um, I am very proud of you"! Annabelle said with a smile while she reached out and squeezed Cheyenne's hand.

"Thanks, that means a lot" Cheyenne said shyly.

"Well, you totally deserve it Cheyenne, you could beat most of you opponents by yourself, well you practically did anyway" Annabelle said chuckling.

"Um, yeah, well, I just love playing and now I will get my college paid for and get to play for one of the best teams in the country" Cheyenne said excitedly.

"Well, I, uh, can, I, um come see you play"? Annabelle said looking down at her hands.

"Of course, I would love that, and Collins will definitely love the company" Cheyenne said while smiling.

Annabelle grinned thinking the auburn-haired girl in front of her was doing everything she could to keep the mood light, like Annabelle was the one who needed protecting or something. The waitress came and took their orders and while they were sipping on their Cokes, a familiar song came on over the sound system, and Cheyenne began to smile.

"_Ugh, turn that crap off"! Annabelle screamed from her position on Collins' couch, which was face down trying to take a nap after the long day at school she just had. She really didn't know who she was yelling at, all she knew was that Britney Spears voice was like scratching fingernails down a chalkboard to her. Soon the music got louder and as Annabelle was just about to yell again, she felt someone hovering over her and when she looked up, she noticed Cheyenne standing there with a smile on her face and heard her say "Someone is grumpy today"! _

_Annabelle put her head back down and said, "Please, you're torturing me,that is not music, its, its, shit"! _

_Cheyenne was now laughing and decided to torture Annabelle some more by straddling her on the couch, bending down and whispering "What do you want to hear" into Annabelle's ear while letting her lips graze her ear sending a shiver down Annabelle's spine. _

_Reality came back quickly and Annabelle tried to flip over, but to no avail, this younger relative of Collins was so strong that Annabelle now felt physically helpless and weak for the first time ever. _

"_Get. Off. Now"! Annabelle mumbled into the cushion. _

"_What's the magic word"? Cheyenne teased. _

"_Get. Off. Now. Please"? Annabelle replied, her body was still tense from the contact. _

"_Okay, okay, you big wuss" Cheyenne snickered. _

_Annabelle felt the pressure from her back leave and she quickly turned over with a look that could kill. Cheyenne was still chuckling when she noticed Annabelle get up quickly and said, "You're dead kiddo"! _

_With that, Cheyenne was up the stairs with Annabelle right behind her and just before Annabelle caught up to her, Cheyenne slipped into Collins' room and shut the door. _

"_What is going on"! Collins shrieked after the slamming door knocked her out of her studying daze._

"_I think Annabelle is going to kill me" Cheyenne said huffing. _

"_Hmm, let me guess, did you sit on her again"? Collins said knowing Cheyenne's childish habits._

"_Um, close, I held her face sown on the couch and made her listen to Britney Spears" Cheyenne said with an evil smirk. _

"_Oh, yep, that'll do it, but Britney Spears, um, I don't think I can defend you for that" Collins said shrugging her shoulders. _

"_Open up, I know you're in there you big chicken"! Annabelle screamed through the door. _

"_Chicken, I am not a".. Cheyenne said as she flung the door open to confront a taunting Annabelle._

"_I knew that would work" Annabelle snickered, face still red. _

_Annabelle squinted her eyes at Cheyenne and was soon tackling her to the ground and began tickling her until she couldn't breathe. _

"_Well, what are you going to do know, huh"? Annabelle teased. _

_Cheyenne couldn't get any words out, and tears were streaming down her face from laughing so hard, but she wrapped her legs around Annabelle's waist and flipped her over onto the floor with a thud._

_Cheyenne was soon on top of Annabelle staring into her blue eyes when they both heard _

"_Okay you two, enough playtime for today, you have a game, and Annabelle and I need to finish studying for our test tomorrow"! Collins said sternly. _

_Cheyenne slowly got off Annabelle and just said "Sorry" as she walked out the door to leave her cousin and her cousin's best friend alone to study. _

"_Sorry Collins, we were just," Collins interrupted Annabelle and said, "I know you were just.. Please Annabelle, please just be careful". _

_Annabelle noticed the serious look on Collins' face and said, "Don't worry, nothing is gonna".._

_Collins cut her off again and said, "She told me, she told me about the kiss last week". _

"_That, that was nothing but a thank you kiss for going to watch her game and dinner" Annabelle said trying to convince Collins to believe her. _

"_Annabelle, it wasn't just nothing to her, she has not stopped talking about you since I introduced you" Collins said in a frustrated tone. _

"_What am I supposed to do"? Annabelle said in an upset tone. _

"_Do,um, do, you like her"? Collins questioned. _

_The room was silent, Collins was boring a hole into the top of Annabelle's head when she finally looked up and said, _

"_Yeah, I, do" But Collins I know you".. _

_Collins cut Annabelle's confession off and said, "Please, please, just be careful with her, I couldn't bear to see her heartbroken"! _

"_Collins, I get it, although I really have been trying to change and I don't want to mess any of this up. You are my best friend, and if you don't think you can handle me with with Cheyenne, just say it, I'll understand" Annabelle said in a somber tone._

_Collins moved to the floor where Annabelle was sitting with her legs crossed, gave her a hug and said, "Go with your heart, I trust you, and she is crazy about you. You are my best friend, the best I have ever had". With a final squeeze, Collins pulled back and noticed a tear running down Annabelle's face. _

_Collins wiped it away and asked, "What's wrong"? _

"_You don't know how much that means to me, I have never had someone tell me I was their best friend and truly meant it. That means more to me than you will ever know" Annabelle said finally smiling through her tears. _

"_As for me and Cheyenne, I promise to take things slow and take care of her heart" Annabelle said with sincerity. _

_They heard a faint knock on the door and Collins said "Come in". _

_Cheyenne peaked her head in and said, "Um, I am going to go get ready for my game tonight. Um, my mom will be here anytime so, I wanted to say bye". _

_Annabelle looked at Collins and when Collins just smiled, Annabelle got up and said, "I can give you a ride if you want". _

"_Um, thanks but, my mom is already on her way, but, are you guys um, gonna come watch tonight"? Cheyenne said with hope in her voice. _

"_Of course, we wouldn't miss it"! Collins said while jumping up and putting her arm around Annabelle. _

"_Great, I will see you guys in a few hours, make sure your yelling voices are warmed up" Cheyenne said with a grin and another quick "Bye". _

"_Bye" Collins and Annabelle said at the same time. _

"_I am in trouble, huh" Annabelle said as she look at Collins. _

"_Um, yep, you, are" Collins said while punching Annabelle in the arm before sitting back down to finish studying. "You should go over this stuff too Annabelle, I know Shakespeare is your favorite" Collins said sarcastically. _

"_Oh, alright, I know, okay, can I see you notes"? Annabelle said sheepishly. _

"_Where is your stuff"? Collins demanded. _

"_Um, in my locker at school" Annabelle said while shrugging. _

"_Um, yeah, trouble" Collins mumbled. _

_Annabelle just jumped on the bed nest to Collins and took her notebook and started to look over the lined paper with anything and everything about Shakespeare written neatly in loopy letters._

_The crowd noise was so loud that Collins didn't hear Annabelle when she said she was going to the bathroom. "What"? Collins shouted. _

"_Going to the bathroom" Annabelle shouted back while pointing toward the lobby. _

"_Oh, okay" Collins replied. _

_While walking down the steps on the bleachers, Annabelle noticed the crowd started to cheer loudly and looked up to see the Gunderson basketball team jogging on the sideline toward their side of the court. _

_Annabelle paused and quickly spotted that auburn-haired girl who was slowly gaining a hold of her heart and noticed a slight grin appear on Cheyenne's face as well as a slight wave in her direction. Annabelle waved back and mouthed "Good luck" then made her way to the bathroom. _

_The game was close until the last three minutes when Cheyenne and her point guard Gina became a fast-break tandem scoring ten points in less that one and a half minutes to put the game out of reach from the favored Highland High. _

_The buzzer sounded an the crowd went wild. Annabelle and Collins were jumping up and down with the rest of the crowd. _

_The Gunderson team quickly ran off the court and back into the locker room. The coach didn't want a repeat of the last game's celebration when his starting forward sprained her ankle after being rushed by a bunch of fans which included some football players. _

_Round one of the State playoffs was over. Round two would be in two nights from now. _

_The fans were making their way to the exits when Collins said she was going to find David to say goodbye as well as go to the bathroom before the drive home. This left Annabelle waiting in the bleachers, not wanting to interrupt their conversation since they hadn't seen each other since last week. _

_After a few minutes Annabelle noticed a few players already coming out of the locker room. She decided to see what was taking Cheyenne so long. _

_Annabelle opened the door and was soon hit with a duffel bag in the chest as Cheyenne was backing out of the door saying "See ya tomorrow, great game guys"! _

"_Umph" Annabelle spat out. _

"_Oh, I, uh, sorry, um. Hey, what ere you doing, um, are you okay"? Cheyenne said stuttering._

"_Really, I am okay, um, I just came to see what was taking you so long" Annabelle said nervously._

"_You were waiting for me"? Cheyenne questioned. _

"_Um, yeah, I, um, wanted to see if you needed a ride home" Annabelle said shyly. _

"_Oh, um, my dad is picking me up on his way home from work, but".. Cheyenne said sadly. _

"_Oh, okay, I, um, great game, you scored like all the points" Annabelle stated while giving Cheyenne a high five. _

"_Well, not all the points, just most of them, I let some of my other teammates play tonight" Cheyenne said chuckling. _

"_Well, don't get a big head or anything" Annabelle said while rolling her eyes. _

"_Hey, I don't have a big".. Cheyenne was cut off by Annabelle's lips meeting hers in a slightly lingering kiss. Cheyenne barely had a chance to kiss Annabelle back when Annabelle pulled away and said, "You're cute when you're defensive. I will see you later kiddo, if you're lucky"! _

_Cheyenne was speechless as she watched Annabelle walk away on the same path she had walked a million times before coming in and out of that locker room, the path that would not ever be just the way to and from the gym floor, now it was so much more. _


	12. Takin' Off This Pain

**This one is a little longer than anticipated. Just kept rambling on for some reason.. A little filler as well, but hope you like it. More details and of course a look back…**

**Thanks again for reviews! I love them!!**

**Flashbacks in italics**

**Takin' Off This Pain**

"Are you gonna eat that"? Cheyenne said while pointing to the last slice of pizza.

"I was thinking about it, because I have only had like, two out of eight pieces miss piggy" Annabelle said while puffing out her cheeks.

"Oh, okay, you can".. Cheyenne was cut off by Annabelle saying, "Go ahead growing girl, you need it way more than I do".

"Thanks" Cheyenne stated while shoving nearly half of the slice into her mouth all at once.

The girls were finishing up eating when Annabelle took a deep breath, let it out and looked straight at Cheyenne saying, "Okay, here goes".

"Annabelle, I".. Annabelle grabbed Cheyenne's arm and said,

"No, please let me get this out, just please listen".

Cheyenne just nodded her head in agreement without another word.

"Cheyenne, first of all, I wanted to say that what I did to you is well, unforgivable. I had no right to treat you that way, and more importantly, you did not deserve it. You deserve the best, you deserve everything and more. I was a coward to act like I did, I didn't even take your feelings into consideration. I was selfish, stupid and about fifty other adjectives I can think of".

"Just know, none of it, I repeat, none of it was your fault! You are such a great person with a big heart, you showed me a side of myself that I had never thought I had. You just accepted me, bad girl reputation and all, and just looked past that and allowed me into your heart, and, in turn I let you into mine as well. I can't say that it didn't scare the shit out of me, but I knew you were different than anyone I had ever met and you deserved the chance. I know this is messed up, but, bear with me, I have to get this out". Annabelle swallowed hard, shoved down the impulse to just get up and walk out the door, and looked Cheyenne in the eyes again. "I am not sure what Collins had told you, but, I wanted to tell you everything myself, really you deserve to hear it from me.

"At the beginning of the summer, when my mom had made it her personal quest to turn me into the perfect Senator's daughter while I with her on her trips across northern California to gain the votes of the farmer's and their families, I tried to get her to see that I had really changed my ways by saying all the proper things, dressing more appropriately and most importantly staying away from my past habits. Things were going well for the first two weeks and then, well, the anniversary of my father's death was approaching and I was slowly slipping into one of my moods I usually would around the same time every year since he died.

I was on the plane writing in my composition book when my mom walked past me and said, "What are you writing about?"

I said I was writing a new song about dad and that I had almost finished it and asked if she wanted to read it.

My mother just looked at me with that scowl she is so famous for and said, "Would you just let it go Annabelle, you can't be upset about this anymore, it's not healthy. You write all these things, but it obviously isn't helping you, so just, it's been eight years, you should be over this already"!

"The coldness in my mother's voice only reiterated the fact that I hated her, hated everything she had become in the years since his death. She had turned into a woman who couldn't be bothered with anything except the next election, the election results and what group she needed to focus on to win votes".

" She only cared about her words when she was in front of a crowd of teachers who were listening intently when she was telling them that no cuts in education were coming and they would all still have a job as long as they kept her in office. She never once asked me how I felt about his death, she just buried herself in her work. I am sure on some level she was grieving, but to totally shut me out time and time again and then to only ridicule the way I chose to remember my father, that was, the last straw. I didn't even say anything after her demanding that I get over it, I just turned my music up louder and continued to write".

"Once we got home, we still weren't really talking, just passing each other like strangers on the street. I know I could have called you or Collins to vent, but I didn't want to intrude on your summer vacation with your families. Its not like it was anything new, the way she was treating me, I just think I was trying so hard to please her that her outright dismissal of my feelings just sent me over the edge".

"To top it off, I came home one day and she had my composition book in her hand and said

"What, is this some kind of confession of love? You are too young to even know what love is, you are a child and you shouldn't be writing such, such vile things"! She must have found the page where I wrote a little poem about you when I was bored in math class".

Annabelle noticed Cheyenne grin a little for the first time in a few minutes and just grinned back.

"Anyway, she kept on about my book and the things contained in it and I snapped! I called her just about everything in the book, heartless bitch being one of them, and with that, I got a slap in the face and then as she turned and walked away, she, um, she took my book with her to her study and I heard the worst noise I have ever heard, she was shredding it! Shredding my memories, my thoughts, my dreams, my deepest, innermost secrets. She didn't even care that I was crying hysterically by now, she just coldly sat there shredding until the back cover was confetti".

"_Annabelle, did you finish your poetry assignment"? Collins shouted from downstairs while she was getting something to eat for breakfast. _

"_Um, yeah, I finished it last night before falling asleep" Annabelle replied still a little groggy. _

"_Can I read it"? Collins asked now walking back up the stairs from the kitchen. _

"_Um, sure, but be nice, I was a little tired when I wrote it" Annabelle stated while putting her hair up in a ponytail. _

"_Well"? Collins asked curiously. _

_Annabelle reached into her backpack and handed Collins her worn out composition book that was not black and white anymore, more like every color of the rainbow with her name scratched, not written in to the cover. _

"_Here" Annabelle stated as she turned the page to her newest entry._

_Collins began to read over the words that rhymed in most spots but still flowed like a poem should. She began to really get into the words scribbled hurriedly on the paper when she realized that this poem was about her Annabelle's dad. She looked up at Annabelle with sad eyes and said, _

"_This is beautiful Annabelle" _

"_Thanks, I just miss him you know? I always feel that he is still with me, especially when I am driving in my car. When I think about him, well, this is what comes out" Annabelle said while taking the book back from Collins. _

_The girls continued to get ready for school, it was Monday morning and Annabelle had stayed with Collins over the weekend again. Her mother was gone on another political retreat as she liked to call them, so, Annabelle had found a home away from home at Collins' place. _

_Her parents were very accepting of Annabelle, even her sexuality, she did not hide the fact that she was gay, she basically came right out and said it one night when she was having dinner with them and the boyfriend topic came up._

_She was polite and always asked if she could help with meals or the clean up. Collins' parents also new that Annabelle has had a hard time with her mother and her home life, so they were more than happy to welcome their daughter's friend into their family. _

"_Are you ready to go"? Collins said to Annabelle noticing she was still looking in the mirror at herself. _

"_Yep, let's roll"! Annabelle said in a chipper voice._

_The drive to school was quiet, just the two in their own thoughts when someone decided to break the silence. _

"_Do you think your aunt and uncle are going to like me"? Annabelle questioned. _

"_What do you mean"? Collins asked. _

"_Well thanks for answering my question with a question and, I mean, if me and Cheyenne, well, become, um, girlfriends, do you think they will accept me"? Annabelle said in a not very confident tone. _

_This was surprising to Collins for the fact that Annabelle always seemed to carry herself very well with the 'no one will mess with me and I don't care what you think' attitude. But this time, she started to see that façade crack a little, especially around her cousin. _

"_I don't see why they wouldn't like you, however, you do have a point, I mean, it is their daughter you __are after" Collins said with a smirk. _

"_Hey, you don't have to say it like that, I told you I wanted to do this right you know, take it slow and all of that" Annabelle pouted. _

"_I know, and I am glad to hear you say that, but my aunt and my uncle may not jump up and down at first, but once they get to know you, I am sure they will love you as much as me and my parents do" Collins said in a reassuring tone. _

_They were and are very accepting of Cheyenne, she told them last year about her and her teammate, and surprisingly, they just said they loved her no matter what, she is such a great kid, they couldn't ask for better. _

"_Wow, I would give anything if my mom would just, well, acknowledge that I am even there much less the fact that I'm gay. I know most of my choices have not been, um, the best, but, still, I am her daughter" Annabelle stated sadly. _

"_Okay, please don't worry about it, I am sure you will be fine. Her parents will love you, but you may have to convince Cheyenne_ _before you go asking her out you know" Collins said while chuckling. _

"_What, um, what"? Annabelle said nervously. _

"_I am just kidding; she is head over heels for you if you haven't noticed"! Collins exclaimed. _

"_Oh, um, yeah, I kinda like her too" Annabelle said shyly. _

_Collins was getting a kick out of seeing Annabelle this way, she seemed nervous around Cheyenne_ _in most cases unless they were being bullies to each other. Collins really hoped that Annabelle cared about her cousin, not just, well, that it would end up like all of Annabelle's other 'relationships'. _

"_Okay, we are here. Is it Friday yet"? Annabelle said while resting her forehead on the steering wheel._

"_Come on, you know you love school, you just won't admit it" Collins said sarcastically. Annabelle just smiled at Collins and said,_

"_Oh alright, let's get this over with Miss booky bookwormerson" Annabelle chided. _

"_That was so, lame" Collins said while rolling her eyes. _

_The girls made their way through the crowd of students to their first hour English class to begin their day. It was soon time for lunch, and the big tree was waiting for Annabelle and Collins to make their presence known under it's big branches, waiting to hear their latest secrets._

"_I guess Cheyenne_ _was bored in her classes today" Annabelle said while looking at her phone. _

"_What do you mean"? Collins asked. "I have six texts from her already" Annabelle stated while showing her phone to Collins. _

"_I think I will just wait until I see her at the game tonight to talk to her, you know, make her sweat a little" Annabelle said with a grin. _

"_Annabelle, that's just, mean, I know you like to tease each oth".. Collins stopped her ranting when she noticed Annabelle was already texting Cheyenne_ _back with a big smile on her face. _

"_I know, I didn't want to upset the star basketball player before the big game tonight so". Annabelle said smirking. _

"_She is out of her mind you know, if they win this game, they are going to be in the finals for the first time in ten years" Collins stated. _

"_I am looking forward to watching Ms. Thing do her stuff on that floor tonight, that other team doesn't stand a chance with her out there" Annabelle stated. _

"_Did you want to ride with us? My aunt and uncle both have the day off and my parents want to come watch as well. I know mini-vans aren't your cup of tea, but you can work on your social skills with them you, know for later, when um, well, they catch you making out with their daughter in her bedroom, in the car, or".. _

"_Hey, Annabelle shouted while cutting Collins off, get your mind out of the gutter Collins, that's your cousin you're talking about"! _

"_Oh, please Annabelle, I know you said you want to take this slow but, well" Collins stated chuckling. Annabelle slapped Collins on the arm and said,_

"_You just wait, I will show you"! _

"_Okay, but do you want to ride with us"? Collins repeated. "Yeah, if that's okay with them" Annabelle replied. "Okay, so did you want to just stay over after school or go home first and then we could come get you" Collins asked. _

"_No, I will just stay at your place after school, no need to make so many stops" Annabelle replied. _

"_Good, this will be so much fun, I love family roadtrips"! Collins stated excitedly._

"_You are such a nerd" Annabelle stated chuckling. _

"_Whatever, you love me anyway" Collins said knowingly. _

_Annabelle just smiled and looked down at her phone and saw_

_**I cant wait to c u 2nite I will be looking 4 u in the stands! U r my good luck charm! xxx **_

_Annabelle replied __**Lookn 4wrd 2 C-ing u also kiddo! Xo**_

"_Did you want a Coke or a Dr. Pepper for on the way"? Collins asked _

"_Coke of course please and thank you" Annabelle stated. _

_The Collins family and Annabelle loaded up in the minivan and headed to Cheyenne_'_s house to pick up her mom and dad. Annabelle and Collins chatted about homework most of the way, but when they began to come to a stop in front of Cheyenne's house, Annabelle became quiet and seemed nervous. _

"_Relax, they will love you"! Collins whispered. _

_The girls moved to the far back seat so Collins' aunt and uncle could share the row in front. _

"_Hey everyone"! Collins' aunt and uncle exclaimed once inside the minivan._

"_Hi aunt Kathy and uncle Roger" Collins exclaimed._

"_This is my friend Annabelle" Collins said pointing at the very nervous person to her left. _

"_Hi, nice to meet you" Annabelle said while waving. _

"_Hi Annabelle, nice to finally meet you too, we have heard so much about you" Cheyenne_'_s mom stated._

"_All good I hope" Annabelle stated shyly. _

"_Oh, yes, Cheyenne_ _thinks the world of you and she loves your car" Collins aunt stated smiling. _

"_Is it true it's a 65 Stingray"? Collins' uncle asked. _

"_Yes sir, it is, its my baby" Annabelle replied. _

"_Well, I would love to see it sometime" Roger replied. _

"_Sure, of course"! Annabelle responded. _

_The rest of the trip to Gunderson was filled with small talk about school and basketball. They finally arrived at their destination and as they were getting out of the minivan, Annabelle was feeling more relaxed around Cheyenne's parents and gave Collins a quick smile telling her that she was right, they were very cool people and seemed very accepting. _

_They made their way up to a row of seats just in the middle of the bleachers. Both teams were finishing their warm-ups. Annabelle didn't have to look far to find that auburn haired girl that was creeping her way more and more into her heart, when she was soon met by a big grin and a small wave from the star basketball player. She in turn waved back and mouthed "good luck". Pretty soon the buzzer sounded signifying the end of warm –ups and the beginning of the first quarter. _

_This game was not like the others before, no, this was a very physical game that Gunderson seemed outmatched for. The Palmdale team was much bigger in height and weight than the teams in Gunderson's conference, so soon Coach Lawton was calling time out, just to give his team a rest, not necessarily to go over any real strategy. _

"_Alright ladies, I know it feels like you're getting beat up out there, but just remember, you have the ability to beat anyone you come up against, just forget how big they are, and use your speed and your outside shot to stay with them"_

_The girls were barely listening but they got the message. Cheyenne_ _already had a charley horse in her right thigh from the Palmdale's center's fist connecting with it pretending to be 'going for the ball'. _

_The other girls were worse off, but there was still the fourth quarter to battle through, so they all took a sip of Gatorade, began clapping and then yelled "Cobras"!_

_The fourth quarter found Gunderson down by seven points, but they were wearing down fast with the football style of play from the other team. Cheyenne had just stolen the ball away from the Palmdale's center and just as she was in full stride on her fast break, she felt someone shove her hard from behind as she released the ball for a layup. She crashed down hard to the floor and also making contact with the brightly painted brick wall, face first, she came up with blood running from the gash above her left eye. The whistle blew signifying the flagrant foul as well as a time out for Gunderson to patch up their star player. The trainer got the bleeding to stop and Cheyenne was back up and ready to shoot her free throws to bring the gap to five points. Two swishes later, Palmdale was bringing the ball back up the court when Gina came from behind the person she was guarding and used her quickness to steal the ball again, this time getting down the court in record time and making an easy layup. _

_Palmdale called a time-out with one minute remaining and only up by three. Gunderson's coach just said get the rebounds and back them up, don't let them get inside for an easy shot. _

_Cheyenne_ _felt something running down her cheek when she wiped her hand and noticed a bright red color on her fingers. She just grabbed the towel on her chair and held it there for a second to get it to stop. _

_The whistle blew and soon Palmdale was coming up the court once again. The crowd was chanting "Defense" when Palmdale's guard pulled up to shoot a three pointer once she realized the shot clock was running down, when Cheyenne stepped out to meet her and cleanly blocked the ball toward half court and was soon being chased by the whole Palmdale team. She noticed she was about to be swarmed when she saw Gina slip past on the right side of the lane when she tossed the ball backwards to her, just outside the three-point arch, she pulled up, shot, and swish and the whistle also blew signifying a Palmdale player had come from behind to try and block the shot when she hit from behind from the other players inability to stop her momentum. _

_Ten second remained with the score tied and one last shot to take the lead, a free throw. Gina set up behind the line, bounced the ball twice, and swish, the lead was theirs now. _

_Palmdale inbounded the ball, and with no time-outs left tried the one arm throw down the court when sure enough Cheyenne out jumped the Palmdale player and intercepted the pass and just tucked the __ball into her stomach to wait out the clock, however, the Palmdale player didn't want the game to end just yet so she took it upon herself to try to wrestle the ball away from Cheyenne and when the buzzer sounded ending the game, she gave one last jerk and her fist made contact with Cheyenne's cheek._

"_Fuck"! Cheyenne shouted as she went at the Palmdale player but was soon grabbed by Gina and pulled over to the sidelines saying, _

"_We won! We are going to the finals! Don't be stupid, fuck them, we won"!_

_Cheyenne was now holding her throbbing cheek and bending over, just to collect herself when she noticed a large number of feet coming toward her and boom, she was on the ground under a pile of her screaming teammates when the coach started yelling at them to get off the court and into the locker room now._

_The girls picked up their bruised and bloodied star player and walked her off the court. The after game talk was short and sweet and soon the girls were cleaning up and putting their uniforms in the bin to get cleaned. Cheyenne looked at hers before throwing it in the bin and said, well, I don't think that is coming out in the wash, pointing to the crimson stain now lodged on the left side of her jersey. _

_Cheyenne_ _went to the trainer to get patched up and when she emerged from the training room she was met with six pairs of concerned eyes. _

"_Sweetie are you okay"? Cheyenne_'_s mom questioned. _

"_Yeah, mom, I am fine, just a scratch" Cheyenne_ _said hoping she wouldn't notice the big gash over her eye which was now covered with butterfly bandages and tape. _

"_Great game honey, you were on fire out there"! Cheyenne_'_s dad said excitedly. _

"_Yeah, great game" the Collins' stated. _

"_Yeah, great game kiddo" Annabelle chimed in. _

"_Thanks, now, where are we eating" Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes at her response. "Where ever you want to go honey" Cheyenne_'_s mom stated. _

"_Okay, well its back to Carpati's then, you know the fettuccine alfredo is my after game snack" Cheyenne_ _said grinning. _

"_Yes, dear" Cheyenne_'_s mom said. _

_For some reason Annabelle decided to take Cheyenne's bag from her when she just looked at everyone's expression and said, "What, I wouldn't want the star player to injure herself any further, and by the looks of her, she has already done enough damage"._

_Cheyenne_ _was about to come back with a smart comment when Annabelle just said "You're welcome kiddo". _

_The ride to dinner was all about the game and the Palmdale girls and their physicality._

"_Well, luckily we have a few days before the finals, because I know I won't be able to move tomorrow" Cheyenne_ _said with a slight groan. _

_Collins, Annabelle and Cheyenne_ _were squished in the far back seat of the minivan. _

_Annabelle said "Yeah, you might need to start wearing football pads out there" when she jabbed Cheyenne_ _in the ribs and was met with a loud hiss._

_Cheyenne tried not to wince, but, too late, and soon Annabelle was saying "Sorry, I'm sorry" while she gently started rubbing the area she just jabbed gaining a lighter sounding hiss from Cheyenne and then a very hushed "mmm" noise from the contact of Annabelle soft touch. _

_After a couple of minutes, Collins hit Annabelle on the arm and gave her a 'stop it, the parents are in the seat in front of us' look. Annabelle slowly pulled her hand away from Cheyenne_'_s side and was met with a disappointed look from those green eyes._

_Annabelle shrugged her shoulders and gave a slight wink toward Cheyenne. They were soon pulling up to the diner and piling out of the car. After dinner was over, the ride back to Cheyenne_'_s was quiet. _

_Cheyenne decided she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and rested her head on Annabelle's shoulder and let out a little sigh when Annabelle was about to place a kiss on her forehead, she immediately thought better of it and just sat there and smiled when Collins' aunt had turned around to see why it was so quiet. _

_The Collins' minivan came to a stop in front of Cheyenne_'_s house and as everyone was saying their goodbyes, Cheyenne_ _asked her mom if she could hang with the girls tomorrow after practice. _

"_Well, honey, I can drop you off after practice but I can't pick you up because I have to cover Carol's shift in the ER tomorrow and you dad is taking clients out to dinner tomorrow night after work so". _

_Annabelle jumped in and said, "I can give her a ride home Mrs. Johnson, we are just doing homework, so it won't be too late". _

"_Are you sure, its out of the way for you isn't it"? Cheyenne_'_s mom questioned. _

"_Nah, its no problem, this kiddo is pretty well behaved so I don't mind. Annabelle said with a smirk._

"_Okay honey, that will be fine with me then" Cheyenne_'_s mom replied. _

"_Bye, see you tomorrow Cheyenne_ _said to the girls. _

"_Bye aunt Jane and uncle Jack, thanks for coming to my game and driving" Cheyenne said as she followed her parents into their house to get some much needed rest after her body had just been treated like a tackling dummy for the last two hours. _

_Sleep would come easy for the fifteen year old girl, especially when she new her dreams were waiting to entertain her through the night. _

_**Goodnite kiddo, u were awsm out there 2nite! Will b thnk bout u! xo **_

_Cheyenne_ _smiled widely at Annabelle's text and replied_

_**Glad I got 2 cu, thx 4 being there, told u ur**_ _**my good luck charm! sweet dreams! Xxx**_

_She then began wrapping her leg with an ice pack and resting back on her pillows to sail away into dreamland. _

**Reviews please and thanks. Again, I know, a snail's pace, but hopefully you will find it all worth it!**


	13. Killing Me Softly

**Flashbacks in italics**

**Killing Me Softly**

The waitress stopped by the table again to see if the girls needed anything else. "No thank you" Annabelle said politely.

"Um, could I get another Coke please"? Cheyenne stated knowing they might be there for a little while longer.

"Okay sweetie, I will be right back with that" the waitress replied.

Cheyenne turned her focus back toward Annabelle, looked down at her hands, but thought better about reaching out and holding Annabelle's hands at the moment, knowing it probably wouldn't help at this point, just make things more difficult. So, she looked back up at Annabelle with an expression that said that she had Cheyenne's full attention.

"Did you want to leave now"? Annabelle asked curiously.

"Um, no, I really want to talk with you, and um, just, well, let's just get this all out now, I know you went through a lot Annabelle, but, um, I was, um, hurting too". Cheyenne said quietly.

"I know and I don't think I will ever forgive myself for that" Annabelle said while closing her eyes and lowering her head.

"Cheyenne, after my mother destroyed my journal, I um, I am not proud of what I did next, and any moment after that as well. I immediately called my 'friend' from my old high school and asked if I could come hang with her for a bit, that I needed to blow off some steam before I kill someone. She said she knew just what I needed and it would be there when I got to her place. Once I got there, I was met with my choice of just about any brand of liquor ever made and all she said was,

"Pick your poison, and then meet me out by the pool".

"I struggled at first with my decision, really I did, but my rage, my pent up emotions just got the better of me and soon I was diving into a fifth of Jack Daniels before I knew it and soon diving into the pool with it still in my hands".

"Needless to say, I was not functioning the next couple of days sleeping off my binge. Once home, my mom had gone on her next campaigning trip, which I was notified only by our housekeeper. She left no note, no nothing, no apology, nothing".

"So instead of doing the rational thing by staring a new journal, calling you or Collins, I just, just, shut down. I allowed myself to be completely devastated by my mother's actions, I just didn't brush it off like I should have, I knew better, but I just kept burying my feelings further and further down that bottle of Jack".

"That is one of the reasons why I hadn't called you when you got back. I was not proud of anything I was doing and I didn't want you or Collins to see me like this. One thing led to another and soon I was continually in an alcoholic daze for a few weeks and fell back in with my old, so called friends, and would just end up partying the days and nights away".

"The guilt I felt from distancing myself from you and from what I had allowed myself to get back into only fueled my need for that liquid".

I know you called, many times, and I am sorry that I didn't call you back when I should have. I just, couldn't. Collins had finally tracked me down and saw the state I was in and really, I love that girl, she did her absolute best to snap me out of my destructive streak, but it was only temporary".

So when I did finally call you as you remember, I was just barely functioning, well the way that you were used to seeing me function, not the out of control lush I was in the past. When I saw you the week before school started at your basketball camp, I saw how happy you were out on that court and around all of your teammates that I just, didn't ever want to see you unhappy or disappointed once you found out what I had been doing". I just didn't think I could see myself in your world. I know that sounds selfish, but really, you look so inexplicably happy out on that court, having fun, being a kid, you know? I have never seen someone so passionate about anything".

……………………………………………………………………

"_Hey, is there anything to eat in this place"? Cheyenne_ _yelled toward the bedroom that contained a couple of girls finishing their math homework. _

"_You're standing in front of the fridge aren't you"? Collins shouted back. _

"_Yeah, why"? Cheyenne_ _replied. _

"_Well, that should answer your question of whether there is anything to eat in this place" Collins said in a sarcastic tone. _

"_Good one" Annabelle replied giving Collins a high five. _

"_Gee thanks for that, you are so helpful" Cheyenne_ _replied while she was pulling out drawers and opening food containers to check for leftovers. _

"_Hey, could you bring me a Coke kiddo"? Annabelle yelled down toward the kitchen._

"_Not until I find me something to eat so just hold your horses" Cheyenne_ _yelled while chuckling to herself. _

_Pretty soon Cheyenne_ _heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and turned around to find Annabelle standing in the kitchen with her hands on her hips. _

"_You really can't think about anything else but food can you" Annabelle said playfully._

"_Nope" Cheyenne_ _said matter of factly. _

"_You're pretty useless then aren't you" Annabelle stated as she reached around Cheyenne_ _and grabbed a Coke from the top shelf of the open fridge._

_Cheyenne was frozen now, feeling the touch of Annabelle's arm as she pulled the can toward her other hand and began to open the tab. Annabelle took a sip and let out an obnoxious "ahhh" sound and said, "Much better" while she still kept her close distance between her and Cheyenne. _

"_So how was practice"? Annabelle said breaking the silent staring contest. _

"_Um, it was, um, well, lets just say I wasn't moving as quickly or as easily as I would normally be able to but, luckily coach kept it short today" Cheyenne said while attempting to stretch her arms over her head but soon was groaning due to sore ribs._

"_You really did get run over by a truck didn't you" Annabelle said with a chuckle._

"_Yeah, and the license plate said Palmdale on it" Cheyenne_ _said trying to laugh but that wasn't happening either due to her many injuries._

_Annabelle noticing her pained expression said, "Hey, are you okay"? _

"_Um, yeah, I will be fine, really, the pain is only temporary, I just love playing, so it's worth it" Cheyenne said while unconsciously touching her bandage over her eye. _

_Just as Annabelle was about to move closer to Cheyenne_ _and inspect her injuries for herself, she heard Collins clearing her throat as she walked into the kitchen._

"_I was just seeing what was taking you so long" Collins said to Annabelle, but now realizing the answer to her own question. _

"_Just needed a Coke break, all those numbers were giving me a headache" Annabelle said with a smirk. _

"_Well, I am done with my homework now, so I am going to go and watch some t.v. for awhile, so feel free to join me you two. _

"_Okay, just no Lifetime movies Collins, those are so cheesy" Annabelle stated._

"_I will be in after I heat up the leftover chicken, so save me a seat" Cheyenne_ _stated while looking toward Annabelle. _

_The girls finally settled on watching reruns of "Friends" when after about the third episode, Annabelle looked over at Cheyenne_ _and noticed she was sound asleep on the arm rest of the couch. _

"_Hey Collins" Annabelle whispered. _

"_What"? Collins replied. _

_Annabelle just pointed at Cheyenne_ _and said, "Maybe I should get her home". _

"_Yeah, she is totally gone" Collins said quietly. _

_Collins went upstairs to get Annabelle's stuff as well as picked up Cheyenne's bag as Annabelle gently woke Cheyenne up to get her to move to the car._

"_Hey, what, what time is it" Cheyenne_ _asked as a yawn escaped her mouth. _

"_Its time for you to go home" Annabelle replied. _

"_What, no, really, I don't have to leave now, I will be okay, look I am up" Cheyenne_ _said unconvincingly. _

"_Le'ts go, we packed you all up and now we need to pack you into the car kiddo" Annabelle said playfully. _

"_Yeah, Cheyenne, Annabelle is right, you should go home and sleep, you have had a rough last couple of days" Collins stated while nudging her cousin out the door"._

_Once Cheyenne_ _was in the car, Annabelle shut the passenger door and said, "Goodnight Collins, thanks for your help with my homework and your still growing by the minute cousin". _

"_You're welcome Annabelle, now be careful and call me on your way home okay" Collins said in a serious tone. _

"_Bye" Annabelle said as she pulled Collins into a hug. _

"_Bye, talk to you soon" Collins replied before releasing the hug. _

_The drive to Cheyenne_'_s house was quiet. Cheyenne was singing along to the music when Annabelle noticed the silence and once again, Cheyenne_ _was asleep in the passenger seat. _

_She turned down the radio for the remainder of the drive and just smiled to herself noticing how completely adorable she was. _

_The Stingray came to a stop which woke Cheyenne_ _from her nap._

"_Were here" Annabelle stated quietly. _

"_Wow, um, how long was I out" Cheyenne_ _questioned. _

_Pretty much right after we pulled out of Collins' driveway" Annabelle said teasingly. _

"_Sorry, I guess I am really tired" Cheyenne_ _said opening the door._

_Annabelle got out and opened the trunk to retrieve Cheyenne_'_s duffel bag. _

_She walked Cheyenne_ _to the door and said," I am glad I got to be your chauffeur this evening, did you need anything else"? Annabelle said chuckling. _

"_Yes, I think I need you to also check the house to make sure its safe for me to go inside" Cheyenne said in a demanding tone. _

"_Why are you scared little girl"? Annabelle asked. _

"_Well, as you can see my parents aren't home yet so if you can't take the hint, then"… Cheyenne_ _stated as she shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk into the house._

"_Oh, well I guess I don't understand what you mean so". Annabelle was now being quickly pulled inside the door by Cheyenne. _

_Once inside, Annabelle put her keys on the kitchen island and said, "So do I get the grand tour"? _

"_Yes, but, um, you can't see my room just yet, um, I haven't had time to clean it" Cheyenne_ _stated. _

"_Okay, fine, but someday" Annabelle said while winking at Cheyenne. _

_Cheyenne_ _led Annabelle through the kitchen into the living room and outside to the backyard where they had a pool and an outdoor kitchen. _

_Once back in the house, they went upstairs to her parent's room, the den, the bathroom and then stopped in front of Cheyenne_'_s door and Cheyenne_ _pointed and said, "Well, this is my room, but we". Cheyenne_ _was soon being pushed aside and Annabelle had let herself into her room._

"_Wow, you said you didn't have time to clean, did you mean to say you didn't have time to clean, since you were born"? Annabelle said while laughing and not trying to trip over a pile of dirty clothes. _

"_Hey, I just, with school and basketball and". Annabelle cut off Cheyenne_ _by giving her a quick kiss on the lips to silence her ranting, but then she soon turned and walked out of the room. _

_Cheyenne hadn't moved for a minute, but she soon realized she was alone in her room when she began to make her way back down stairs. _

"_Where did you go"? Cheyenne_ _asked. _

"_I am in here Annabelle said from the kitchen. "Annabelle had pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and lifted herself up on the kitchen island and began taking a sip of the water. _

"_Um, are you hungry"? Cheyenne_ _questioned. _

"_Wow, it's only been like an hour since you ate last, are you"? Annabelle said in a surprised tone._

"_Well, yeah" Cheyenne_ _replied. _

_Annabelle just started to giggle and Cheyenne_ _said "Hey, I just get hungry, you know, I can't help it" Cheyenne_ _said pouting. _

"_Put that away" Annabelle said pointing to Cheyenne_'_s pouting bottom lip._

"_What you gonna do if I don't Cheyenne_ _asked moving closer to Annabelle. _

"_This" Annabelle said while poking at her bottom lip trying to push it back in, and in doing so realizing she was now getting lost in those green eyes._

_She removed her finger from Cheyenne_'_s lip and soon began to lightly trace the bandage over Cheyenne_'_s eye and said, "Does it hurt"? _

"_A little, but this actually hurts worse" Cheyenne_ _said pointing to her slightly bruised cheek._

_Annabelle was soon moving her thumb gingerly over the mark on Cheyenne's cheek when she grabbed the waistband of her warm up pants and pulled her closer so Cheyenne's thighs were now up against the counter. _

_Annabelle took one last look into Cheyenne_'_s eyes trying to read them for some kind of reassurance. Once she found the answer, she pulled her even closer and their lips met with the softest of pressure. Annabelle pulled back to see if Cheyenne was still okay with what was happening when she felt Cheyenne's arms wrap around her waist and was soon being pulled in for another kiss. _

_Their lips crashed together more forcefully this time, both now moaning at the contact. Annabelle wrapped her legs around Cheyenne_'_s waist to pull her in even closer if that was possible. _

_A slight groan came from Cheyenne's mouth, and soon Annabelle was pulling back again because she thought Cheyenne was in some kind of pain asking "Are you okay, I mean your ribs and".._

_Annabelle was soon cut off by Cheyenne saying, "I'm fine" while she pulled her in for a gentle kiss, but soon started to tug a bit at Annabelle's bottom lip and was soon met by Annabelle's warm tongue on hers and she began to feel a weakness in her knees, not from the game the night before or the practice from that day, but from the utter loss of control she was feeling now that she was finally in the arms of the person she had been dreaming about each night, the person who would make her heart beat out of her chest by simply hearing her voice, the person who made her feel like she could do anything, the person who was now moving her hands slowly down her back, underneath her shirt and over the sensitive flesh over her ribs. _

_Cheyenne didn't care about the pain, she didn't care about the black and blue marks being examined by Annabelle soft fingertips, but she soon felt all contact gone, and when she opened her eyes, she noticed Annabelle had moved herself off of the island very quickly and was taking a gulp of her water when she soon heard the sound of key's being thrown down and her dad's voice saying "I'm home"!_

**Hope the snail's pace will pick up a bit now. Still more "chatting" to come in the next chapter. Still enjoying the adventure? I hope, I hope! **


	14. A Little More of You

**No worries my friends, Simone is still lurking in the background, just not her turn yet. **

**Thanks for the reviews and taking the time to read!**

**Flashbacks in italics**

**A Little More Of You**

Cheyenne had finished her Coke and was now looking at the empty glass.

"Did you want another one"? Annabelle asked.

"Um no, that's okay, I think I am topped off for now" Cheyenne said while starting to chew on a piece of ice.

"Okay, um, I know this isn't easy for you to sit and listen to all of this stuff, so, one more chance, did you want to go now"? Annabelle said while looking toward the door.

"No, not unless you do, I mean, I know we have been talking for awhile but I feel that there is still so much more to say" Cheyenne said while looking into Annabelle's eyes.

"Yes, you are right. I just want you to know, that um, I really appreciate you giving me this opportunity to get all this off my chest and also for not crushing me with one of your famous body slams" Annabelle said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, you're not done talking yet, so you may find yourself a pile of bones before all this is over" Cheyenne snorted back.

Annabelle grinned at the younger girl's remark and said ", I wish things would have turned out differently you know. I am sorry for everything that happened and I am really sorry I didn't make it to any of your basketball games last year". Cheyenne looked at Annabelle sympathetically which gave her the courage to go on.

"Once I started my spiral back into the black hole, I just didn't want to be around anyone, especially not you". "Don't get me wrong, I loved every minute I was around you, I mean who wouldn't, you are beautiful you know"?

" As time went by I was realizing that I couldn't allow myself to fully let you in, to allow myself to feel loved, cared for, I just have this great ability to push people away and even though it killed me to push you away, I always thought it was better, just, um, not to feel".

"I am not proud of this but, I just found it easier to take out my frustrations with the bottle and, um, the meaningless hook-ups".

Annabelle started to notice that Cheyenne's eyes were starting to well up, and Annabelle stopped her confessions and said "Hey, I can, um, stop talking about this if you want". Really, I told you I didn't want to"..

Cheyenne interrupted Annabelle by saying, "Annabelle, I'm still, I, um, still"...

Annabelle knew what was coming next. Cheyenne's confession of love or something like that and there was no way she would let her, so Annabelle cut her off by saying,

"Wait, let me finish, please"? Cheyenne slowly sat back in her chair and sniffed back a few tears when Annabelle continued saying,

"The day that Collins found me in the library with Stacy, that was my lowest point. I know by the look on Collins' face that I had just tore her heart out, my best friend, the one who never once let me down, and now, I had not only let her down, I knew I had crushed her. "Cheyenne, um, you are in that equation too. Please know, it meant so much to me that you gave me a chance, let me in and showed me your heart".

_It was the beginning of second semester as well as the beginning of spring sports season. Cheyenne's basketball team had lost in the final game of the state tournament. She had still scored most of the team's points, but Encanto High School was just too much for Gunderson who were playing with an injured Cheyenne, the starting forward who had fouled out by the third quarter and, their point guard Gina was nursing a bad head cold. The game was over by half way through the fourth quarter which saw Encanto with a fifteen point lead and a non-energetic opponent. Cheyenne took the loss hard but with her family and Annabelle's support, she was soon letting it go and looking forward to softball season._

"_Those have got to be the ugliest uniforms I have ever seen" Annabelle stated while pointing at the polyester shirt with pinstripes that flowed into the matching pants, also with pinstripes. _

"_Hey, I like it, makes us look like the New York Yankees" Cheyenne said excitedly. _

"_Um, okay kiddo, I will let you revel in your lack of fashion sense while I go get us something to drink" Annabelle said while walking out of Cheyenne's room and down the stairs to the kitchen. _

_Annabelle and Cheyenne had been getting closer as the months had gone by. As much as they wanted to be together, there wasn't enough time in the day with school and Cheyenne's extra curricular activities as well as the fact that they went to different schools and lived about fifteen miles away from each other. _

_Cheyenne's parents realized that the girls had grown closer and were becoming more than friends, but they were not so set on the fact that the girls wanted to spend a lot of time together so they had to set some rules down for their daughter they thought. _

_She could have Annabelle over only after all her school work was done and only on a couple of nights during the week. She could stay for dinners on those nights but would have to leave right after. Weekends were okay as well, unless they had a family outing planned._

_Annabelle was a little frustrated by this, but she respected Cheyenne's parents and didn't protest when most any other time in her past, she would have just done whatever she wanted regardless._

_Collins and Annabelle still hung out quite a bit, well of course because they were best friends but also because Annabelle's mother was still as distant as ever, even when Annabelle seemed to be distancing herself from her rebellious ways. The Senator just couldn't be bothered with the goings on of her teenage daughter. _

"_Could you bring me back some chips too" Cheyenne yelled down the stairs. _

"_Yes, anything for you" Annabelle said sarcastically._

_Annabelle returned to Cheyenne's room and almost dropped the contents of her hands to the floor. Cheyenne_ _had decided to take off her uniform to get into a more comfortable outfit for the rest of the day. _

_She didn't bother shutting the door or going into the closet to change. Annabelle's eyes went wide when she noticed Cheyenne's bare back, she noticed every muscle in her upper back, her shoulders, and when her eyes made their way lower, the sight of the small of Cheyenne's back made her release the breath she was holding in the sound of a sigh and soon she was meet with those green eyes, which soon had the owner of those green eyes turning a shade of red and then quickly jumped into the closet to finish getting dressed. _

"_Um, I'm sorry, I didn't realize".. Annabelle stuttered out before Cheyenne said, "No, its okay, I didn't think you would be back so quick"! _

_Cheyenne was soon coming out dressed in a basketball t-shirt with some grey cotton sweats. As soon as she looked up, she noticed Annabelle sitting on her bed with a wide grin on her face._

"_What are you smiling about"? Cheyenne said in a demanding tone._

"_Um, sorry, I was remembering the free show I just got a couple of minutes ago. I think I will be replaying that over and over for a bit" Annabelle said teasingly._

_Cheyenne was trying her best to keep her cool and come back with something witty to say, but all she could sputter out was "Well, don't hurt yourself or anything, I know you need all of your brain cells for math class". _

_Annabelle noticed Cheyenne's flustered state when she decided to get up and wrap her arms around Cheyenne's waist and said, "Hey". _

_Cheyenne tried to push Annabelle away but she only tightened her grip. In reality, Cheyenne could have just picked her up and chucked her across the room if she wanted to get away from Annabelle, but, in reality, Cheyenne loved being this close to her, to smell her hair, to feel her breath near her ear when she said, _

"_Sorry, I was just teasing you. I am sorry if I embarrassed you but, you are gorgeous you know"_

_Annabelle pulled back and didn't get any verbal response from Cheyenne, no, she was met with the softest and warmest lips she had ever felt. _

_Cheyenne_ _was becoming more comfortable with these intimate moments she would find herself in with Annabelle. It took her awhile to be the one to start these moments, because she always felt inadequate this being the second person she had ever kissed as well as knowing a little bit about Annabelle's more experienced past. _

_Cheyenne was soon moving Annabelle back toward her bed and when she finally felt gravity slowly pulling the both of them downward, she released Annabelle's lips and looked deeply into her eyes trying to find the right thing to say at this moment, but of course nothing was coming out. _

_Annabelle lightly grabbed the back of Cheyenne_'_s neck and pulled her down for a more heated kiss. Pretty soon Cheyenne found herself on her back with Annabelle's lips trailing heated kisses down her neck and back up to her ear when she heard her whisper,_

"_You are so irresistible when you are flustered" and with that Cheyenne let out a soft moan and brought Annabelle's lips back to hers in a much slower, more passionate kiss._

_Mouths were now open and both girls were now moaning into each kiss, into each touch, as Annabelle could feel herself getting lost in the moment with this auburn haired girl who just a few months ago was only known as Collins' cousin. She was only known as a cute kid that loved basketball shoes and Sports Illustrated, but now, she was this gorgeous girl surrendering more and more under Annabelle's touch, and in turn was making Annabelle feel that for once, she might actually feel something other than just a physical attraction for someone, something deeper._

_Annabelle's hand found its way under the hem of Cheyenne's t-shirt and slowly began to move her hand upward which garnered a low groan from Cheyenne's lips and soon Annabelle felt the once relaxed girl tense under her touch. Annabelle pulled her hand away and looked into Cheyenne_'_s eyes and said "I'm sorry, I just can't help it, but, um, I don't want to do anything you don't want to". _

_Cheyenne looked up at Annabelle's concerned face and said, "No, I am sorry, I don't want you to think that you are doing anything wrong, I am just, well, I have, um , never done".. _

_Annabelle cut Cheyenne off by saying, "It's okay, you don't have to explain, I understand, I just like being with you and I am sorry I got carried away"._

_Annabelle moved off of Cheyenne_ _and sat up with her back against the head board but soon felt __Cheyenne_'_s arm wrap around her waist and her head rest on her stomach. _

"_There is no rush you know, it's not like I am going anywhere. Annabelle said reassuringly. _

_Cheyenne_ _was now squeezing Annabelle tighter and said, "I, um, glad to hear you say that, because, I, um really like you and I".._

_Cheyenne_ _was cut off by Annabelle saying, "Shhh, I am here, I am not going anywhere, and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else okay"? _

_The girls lay there in silence, just being, no words needed to be spoken at that moment. Cheyenne knew that Annabelle meant what she said and Annabelle felt that Cheyenne was someone special who she wanted to actually get the time to know, not just have a meaningless physical relationship with. Annabelle was slowly letting the wall surrounding her heart down, if just a little, and it was becoming easier to do so each time she looked into those green eyes._

**I know, a bit sappy, but, another layer to peel back before getting to the next one. Hope you are enjoying! **


	15. Silently Proceeding

**Thanks again for the reviews!!!!!**

**A little more loving going on in this chapter, so you have been warned**.

**Flashbacks in italics**

**Silently Proceeding**

Annabelle grabbed Cheyenne's hand and said,

"I know I one hundred percent, let you down. I really can't believe you are even here in the same room with me, let alone talking with me".

Cheyenne looked down, swallowed hard and said, " I understand everything your telling me, really I can't imagine the hurt you must have felt, and well probably still do considering your mother's actions, but, um, why, did you, um, how could you"..

Annabelle finished Cheyenne's sentence by saying "How could I have cheated on you? Honestly there is no right or wrong answer to that, I just had no self-control, my pent up emotions just got the better of me and I took a backward leap".

"I thought we had something Annabelle, something real. I believed you when you said you loved me" Cheyenne stated while looking down at her napkin.

"We did have something real, well, that was until I messed it up" Annabelle said repentantly.

"Can you, um forgive me enough, to be, um friends"? Annabelle said in a quiet tone while trying to get Cheyenne to look her in the eye.

"I, um, know, I , um have already forgiven you Annabelle, but, I , I don't know if I can just be friends" Cheyenne said shyly.

"Um, okay, but, please understand that I truly believe we are better off that way, I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I understand if you don't want that" Annabelle said sadly.

Cheyenne always held the hope that Annabelle would somehow come back to her, even when she hadn't heard from her in almost a year, only bits and pieces from Collins. Collins had told Cheyenne about Annabelle's rehab stays and tried to soften the blow when it came to Cheyenne and Annabelle's relationship, if there was any left at all. Collins tried to get Cheyenne to understand that the distance was needed for Annabelle to get the help she so desperately needed. What Cheyenne wasn't ready for was the complete loss of contact with the girl that she fell in love with her sophomore year in high school.

Cheyenne was now visibly upset. No matter what Annabelle was saying now, the words of compassion or comfort, they were not getting through. Cheyenne was finally realizing this was truly it. This is what it really felt like to have your heart broken. To have the person that you are in love with, sitting in front of you, wanting to only be friends. Cheyenne gave her heart away two years ago only to have it handed back to her in pieces.

_**U up? A**_

_**Yeah, can't sleep... Chey**_

_**What's wrong? A**_

_**Ur**_ _**not here.. Chey**_

_**Oh, I see.. A**_

_**Ur**_ _**not helping if u weren't sure! Chey **_

_**U r so easily flustrd kiddo! A**_

_**Thx! Luv u 2! Chey **_

_**U know I do! A**_

_**Wish u were here!! Chey **_

_**Me too!!!! I will c u 2mrw at ur**_ _**game tho.. A**_

_**Not soon enuf. Chey **_

_**I will c u in my dreams tho, is that btr? A**_

_**A little. Sweet dreams!! luv u!! xxx Chey **_

_**luv u! Nite kiddo!! xoxo A**_

_Softball season was in full swing so to speak, which left little alone time for Annabelle and Cheyenne. They had started to find ways to see each other, other than the 'allotted' time that Cheyenne's parents allowed. _

_But that still wasn't enough for the girls since Annabelle's flirtatious nature drove Cheyenne crazy and most of the time their heated moments were cut short by parents coming home or Collins still acting like the protective sister when they were around each other, or just plain old typical busyness of the life of a teenager. Annabelle had kept to her word about taking it slow with Cheyenne. However, Cheyenne was falling more and more under Annabelle's spell and was soon losing control over her ability to hold __off until she thought the 'time was right'. _

"_Hey kiddo, great game"! Annabelle said excitedly._

"_Thanks, I am just glad it's over" Cheyenne_ _said while wiping some dirt from her face. _

"_I know I don't even need to ask this but, did you want to get something to eat"? Annabelle said teasingly._

"_Yeah, um I am a little hungry, well a lot hungry, but I need to clean up first so I don't dirty up that beautiful ride of yours" Cheyenne said pointing to her dirt covered pants and cleats. _

"_Okay, I will be waiting for you right here" Annabelle said while pointing to the bleachers. _

"_Be right back"! Cheyenne_ _yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted into the locker room._

_Annabelle was shaken out of her thoughts by her phone vibrating in her pocket._

_**How was the game? C**_

_**Good, they won, and of course ur**_ _**cuzin kicked ass! A**_

_**What u doin now? C**_

_**Waitn on the kiddo to clean up so we can go eat... A**_

_**Ah, of course.. r u comin over after? C**_

_**Um, not sure, why? A**_

_**Well, my aunt and uncle r not goin 2 b hm til very late so.. C**_

_**Ur**_ _**cuz didnt tell me that. A**_

_**Well, Im telln u now, so.. C**_

_**What u getting at? A**_

_**Just behave urself k? C**_

_**Me, what about ur**_ _**cuz? A**_

_**Ha ha, just get her hm safe please, will c u 2mrw! C**_

_**Will do, always, c ya!! nite!! A**_

_**NITE!! C**_

"_Okay, much better" Cheyenne_ _exhaled as she lowered herself into Annabelle's car. _

"_Yeah, I think I can be seen with you in public now, where did you want to eat"? Annabelle chided._

"_Hey, if I am too 'rough looking' for you, we can just go"… Cheyenne_ _was cut off by Annabelle leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Cheyenne_'_s lips._

_As Annabelle pulled away, she said, "Um you were saying"?_

"_Um, what"? Cheyenne_ _said dazed._

"_Yeah, that's what I thought" Annabelle replied chuckling._

_The girls drove off to the closest place they could find which ended up being Subway. Annabelle was waiting for Cheyenne_ _to finish her foot-long sub, two bags of chips, two cookies, milk, and a Coke. _

"_Jeez, I hope you don't want anything else, because I think they ran out of food" Annabelle said teasingly. _

"_You're just jealous that I can eat all of this and still keep my girlish figure" Cheyenne_ _replied after swallowing her last bite of cookie. _

"_Okay kiddo, I have to get you back home before the parents start to worry" Annabelle stated, testing to see if Cheyenne would come clean about her parents getting home late._

"_Um, mom and dad won't be home until very late tonight, so, um, do you want to stay at my house for awhile"? Cheyenne_ _said shyly. _

"_Um, let me check my schedule" Annabelle said as she was looking at her phone. _

"_Well, if you're too busy I".. _

_Cheyenne was cut off by Annabelle whispering into her ear, "Let's go kiddo, you're getting me all worked up with your 'flusteredness'". _

_They both made their way out the door and out to the car and sped off toward Cheyenne_'_s neighborhood. Annabelle got out and retrieved Cheyenne_'_s bag from the trunk and was soon following her into the entryway into the house. _

_The house was dark and quiet until Annabelle felt herself being pushed up against the front door and soon being assaulted by Cheyenne_'_s mouth._

_Annabelle quickly dropped the bag and wrapped her fingers though Cheyenne_'_s hair and pulled her in closer while deepening the kiss. _

_Cheyenne_ _left Annabelle's mouth and began to trail kisses down her neck earning a slight groan from __Annabelle in the process. _

_Normally Annabelle would have made a smart comment to Cheyenne by now that would have gone something like 'miss me much', but she new this time was different, this time Cheyenne had all of her body weight pressed up against Annabelle, grinding herself into Annabelle's center. _

_Annabelle was now getting lost in Cheyenne's movements when she heard her whisper, "I want you Annabelle, so much, it, it hurts". _

_That was all Annabelle needed to hear. As much as she knew that Cheyenne_ _was still a virgin, as much as she knew that she was doing her best to take things slow, she knew that it was getting harder and harder to wait any longer. _

_Annabelle needed to feel Cheyenne, inside and out, and now with Cheyenne's whispered confession, she knew Cheyenne was ready, ready to give herself, all of herself to Annabelle for the first time. _

_Annabelle pushed Cheyenne away for just a split second to come up for air, breathing hard and said, "Your room, now"! _

_Cheyenne_ _only responded by taking Annabelle's hand and leading her up the stairs and into her bedroom. Once the door was shut, Annabelle found herself being assaulted once again by Cheyenne's mouth, only this time, Cheyenne slowed her actions a little when she started to feel a little tentative over what was about to happen. _

_Annabelle realized her movements and said, "Are you sure"?_

"_Yes, I,um, need to feel you, please"? Cheyenne_ _whimpered into Annabelle's neck. _

_Annabelle began to pull Cheyenne_ _toward the bed and when they both collided downward, Annabelle began to stroke Cheyenne_'_s cheek and whispered, "You are so beautiful". _

_With that, Cheyenne_ _sat up and was now straddling Annabelle's hips, looking deep into her ocean blue eyes. No more words were needed now, the look on both of their faces told so many truths, so many realizations, that Annabelle reached for Cheyenne_'_s shirt and began to tug on the bottom hem. _

_Cheyenne_ _complied with Annabelle's silent request and lifted her shirt up over her head and tossed it to the ground. Annabelle sat up a little and soon followed. Annabelle pulled Cheyenne down into a soft kiss and was soon taking Cheyenne's bottom lip into her mouth when she felt Cheyenne open her mouth and Annabelle took the invitation to explore the warmth of her mouth with her tongue. _

_They were moaning into the deepening kiss when Cheyenne_ _began to move her hands up and down Annabelle exposed sides earning her a low groan and now tense abdominals from Annabelle._

_Cheyenne's movements were soon stopped when she felt herself being rolled over and now Annabelle was in control, and wasted no time in moving her hands over Cheyenne's tight stomach and up toward her breasts. _

_Annabelle ran her hands over the bra covered orbs and sighed lightly at the feel of them. Cheyenne was now moaning softly into Annabelle's mouth when she felt herself being lifted up and Annabelle's __hands were behind her removing the offending garment, looking deep into Cheyenne's eyes for some sign of resistance, some sign of regret, but she found none and soon was taking Cheyenne's breast into her mouth and reveling in softness and feel of the flesh beneath her. _

_Cheyenne_ _was now slowly beginning to grind her hips into Annabelle's and they both came together in rhythm very easily. Annabelle's hand was beginning to make its way southward and underneath Cheyenne_'_s waistband. Annabelle could now feel the heat radiating from Cheyenne_'_s center and decided to slip her hand underneath her underwear as well to get a little closer to the heat. _

_Cheyenne_ _couldn't take it anymore and said, "Please, Annabelle"? in a low whisper and soon Annabelle was removing the clothing on the lower part of Cheyenne_'_s now glistening body. _

_Annabelle took a moment to disrobe as well and soon, flesh met flesh, in a slow dance of hips, hands, and lips. _

_Annabelle wasted no time in reaching for Cheyenne's center and as she felt the warmth of being inside her for the first time, she let out a low moan as she began to make Cheyenne's hips move at a more rapid pace, feeling her coming closer to the edge with each stroke. _

_She heard Cheyenne_'_s breathing get quicker and her moaning get louder as she felt that sweet release overtake her body and was now grabbing Annabelle and pulling her down on top of her to ride out the final wave of ecstasy. _

_Annabelle began kissing Cheyenne_ _lightly on the cheek and moved to her ear and said, "God you feel so good, you are so beautiful, you know that"?_

_Cheyenne_ _was still breathing heavily from Annabelle's touch and said, "I, um, I, that was, I, I love you Annabelle". _

"_I love you too kiddo" Annabelle whispered to Cheyenne_ _as she ran her fingertips over Cheyenne_'_s forehead to move the stray auburn hairs over her eyes._

_Annabelle planted a soft kiss on Cheyenne_'_s lips and said "Are you okay"? "I am more than okay" Cheyenne_ _said quietly while looking deeply into Annabelle concerned eyes. Pretty soon Annabelle found herself beneath the star athlete when she heard, "Your turn". _

**Finally, right? Well it was fun while it lasted. As we all know, heartbreak ahead, sad yes, but….**


	16. Watching Airplanes

**Thanks so much for the reviews!! It really means a lot that you all are taking the time to read!! I know this is a little bit slow, but I hope you will stick around!!**

**Flashbacks in italics**

**Watching Airplanes**

Cheyenne was feeling very overwhelmed at the moment. While she was glad to be finally talking things out with Annabelle, all the things that were being said were digging a hole deeper and deeper into her heart. Her sadness was now very apparent to Annabelle, and soon Cheyenne felt a hand cover her own.

When Cheyenne looked up through watery eyes, she noticed Annabelle was crying also. "I know this is hard, please believe me, I never meant to hurt you, ever"! Annabelle said firmly.

"I, I know" Cheyenne finally said after a few seconds of hesitation. " I will be okay, it just may take some time" Cheyenne said with a little bit of hope in her voice.

"Take all the time you need, and if after awhile you just don't think you want me in your life, please do what is best for you okay, I just want you to be happy" Annabelle said while looking into those emerald eyes. Annabelle reached out to wipe away a stray tear from Cheyenne's face when Cheyenne pulled back just a little which caused Annabelle to sit back quickly. The waitress came back with the bill and said " Thank you ladies and have a great night"! "You too" they both said together.

"You ready"? Annabelle asked.

"Yeah" Cheyenne sighed.

The girls left the pizzeria with a better understanding of where each other stood, however, the walk to the car was longest twenty yards of either of their lives. Once at the car, Annabelle let Cheyenne in on the passenger side and shut the door once she was settled in. Annabelle settled herself in the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition.

Annabelle immediately turned to Cheyenne looking for some kind of acknowledgment but got none.

So she shifted the black beauty into reverse, turned up the radio and headed back to Collins' apartment. The ride was painfully silent. Annabelle had the truth right in front of her. The truth she was trying so hard to ignore, the truth that she broke Cheyenne's heart.

Annabelle had already gone through a massive guilt phase but now she was moving on to a full-blown self-loathing phase after looking into those green eyes that had once held her heart and only saw utter devastation.

Annabelle came to a stop in the parking spot in front of Collins' building.

Annabelle was about to open the door to get out to let Cheyenne out when she heard, "Stay here, um, thanks for lunch,um, bye" Cheyenne said in a hushed tone while looking straight ahead.

Soon Cheyenne was getting out of the car and heading up the stair to Collins' apartment. Annabelle felt a tear drop on her hand that was now over the gear shift. She just blinked once and was soon pulling back into the mass of cars on the 580 freeway that would lead her back to her world of solitude.

Annabelle was just arriving back at her dorm when she felt her phone go off.

_**U ok? C**_

_**Will b, im more worried bout ur cuz! A**_

_**Yeah, pretty upset, but, um, I think she will b fine.. C**_

_**I still care 4 her u know.. A**_

_**I know, she knows.... C**_

_**When is she leavin? A**_

_**Flt 2mrw 1230.. C**_

_**Can I come 2 say gdbye? A**_

_**Um, I will let you know 2mrw k? C**_

_**K. Goin 2 call it early nite, hopefully c u 2mrw.. A**_

_**Hopefully... nite! C**_

_**Nite! A**_

Annabelle sat nervously in her car in the parking garage of the Oakland airport. Collins hadn't called her, but she made up her mind to come to say goodbye to Cheyenne anyway. She felt bad about her leaving how she did yesterday after lunch, but she really couldn't blame Cheyenne.

She rode the elevator up to the floor that would allow her access to the departing flights only up to the security gate. She quickly text Collins to see where they were at not wanting to take the chance and miss them.

Collins replied back _**"WHY"? **_

Annabelle replied, _**"just tell me please"? **_

Annabelle was soon reading a text that said "_** The C gate area" **_

Luckily Annabelle was in the right corridor to she made a beeline to the C gates and was just about to head to the security line when she saw the auburn haired girl and her cousin standing in line at the Starbucks getting ready to pay for their coffee.

Annabelle just stood outside of the last set of tables and waited for them to come out.

They began walking through the tables to make their way out to the seats in front of the security line when Collins looked up and smiled at her friend who she noticed leaning against the wall.

Cheyenne was wondering what Collins was smiling at when she looked and saw the girl who just the day before, left her heart on the floor of that pizzeria.

Cheyenne looked back down at her coffee when she heard, "Hey, um, I just wanted to say goodbye and I am glad I got to see you" Annabelle said quietly while looking straight at Cheyenne.

Cheyenne looked up from her coffee and said, "Um, I am glad I got to see you too, um, well, um, goodbye Annabelle".

Cheyenne began to move past Annabelle when she felt a light grip on her forearm and when she stopped, she turned and let her eyes rest on that face that she used to be able to kiss anytime she wanted, that face that she held so many times, those eyes that used to tell her she loved her without words, that face that now looked so tired and worn out, that face that was pleading for her to stop.

Cheyenne set her things down and allowed Annabelle to pull her into a hug, one last hug Annabelle thought, but she hoped that someday, she would see Cheyenne again, and if she did, Cheyenne would be the one willing to hug Annabelle and then she would now everything would be okay.

They stood in each others arms for a minute and then Cheyenne broke the closeness but not fast enough to miss Annabelle's soft kiss on her cheek along with hearing her say, "Goodbye kiddo, have a safe flight".

….................................................................................................................

_The spring was coming to and end. Which meant the end of the school year was quickly approaching. Cheyenne and Annabelle still didn't spend as much time together as they wanted, but when they did have time alone, they made the most of it. Other times were spent with Cheyenne and Collins' parents at various games, movies, and family barbeques. _

_Collins was of course aware that Cheyenne and Annabelle's relationship had been taken to a new level for the fact that Cheyenne had called her and told her the night that her and Annabelle made love for the first time. Collins had mixed feelings about their relationship because she new Cheyenne was head over heels for Annabelle, but she was never one hundred percent sure that Annabelle felt the same way about her cousin. _

_It wasn't that she hadn't heard Annabelle say I love you to Cheyenne or that she wasn't affectionate toward her, she just had a feeling that Annabelle wasn't on as deep of a level as Cheyenne. Collins never said anything to Annabelle about it, just hoped that she would take care of her cousin's heart, like she deserved to have it cared for. _

_Pretty soon school would be out for the summer. Collins' and Cheyenne's family made it a ritual to head to Monterey Bay for a vacation before school was back in session as well as Cheyenne's desire to participate in summer camps for basketball. _

"_My mom wanted to know if you wanted to join us this year for our trip to Monterey Bay"? Collins asked. _

"_When are you guys going"? Annabelle replied._

"_Second week in June" Cheyenne stated while fidgeting with Annabelle's shoelace as she laid on her lap on the floor in Collins' room._

"_Oh, um, my mom is insisting that I travel with her the first three weeks in June while she campaigns in Northern California for her election coming up next year. She thinks it looks good to have her "well behaved" daughter by her side to show what a good mother she is which she thinks makes her look like a good Senator or something" Annabelle said with disdain in her voice._

_Cheyenne sat up and gave Annabelle her famous pout face and said "Do you really have to go"?_

"_Yeah, kiddo, she is dead set that I go and be her puppet on parade so I don't think there is any chance of me backing out now" Annabelle said while placing a soft kiss on Cheyenne's pouting lips._

"_Well that sucks"! Collins chimed in._

"_Yeah, but I will be back with enough time left in the summer so we can find some trouble to get into" Annabelle said smirking._

"_Mmmhmm" Cheyenne mumbled as she pulled Annabelle down for a longer kiss._

"_Okay you two, get a room, and um, not this one" Collins stated while throwing a pillow at the two lovebirds. _

_Annabelle and Cheyenne broke apart, took one look at Collins and said, "Get her"! _

_Soon Collins was being plummeted with pillows to her head and stomach and she soon grabbed one of the pillows from Annabelle's hand and started to swing wildly hoping to land a few good blows. _

_This would be the last time the girls would be laughing, teasing, and playing in the same room. The summer was about to bring an interruption to the carefree innocence that the three girls had found in each others company. It would bring heartache to this circle of friends, two of which who had now become more than friends. This summer would be a time for a reawakening of ghosts for Annabelle, ghosts which she thought were buried and gone. _

"_Thanks, I will take that now" Annabelle said while looking at the bag that was hanging over Cheyenne's shoulder. _

"_Come on Annabelle, say goodbye to your friends, the line is getting longer by the minute" Senator Tillman said firmly while pointing to the mass of people heading for the security area at LAX._

"_Coming mom" Annabelle huffed._

"_Have a safe trip and call if you're bored okay? I will miss you"! Collins said while pulling Annabelle into a hug._

"_I will call you when we get to the hotel okay? I will miss you too"! Annabelle replied_

_Annabelle dropped her bag and pulled Cheyenne into a hug and said, "Bye kiddo, you behave yourself while I am gone. I told your cousin to keep an eye on you" Annabelle said teasingly._

"_Yeah, well, she loves me more than you do, so she will never tell my secrets" Cheyenne said while whispering into Annabelle's ear._

"_Oh, we will see about that" Annabelle said while poking Cheyenne in the stomach._

"_I will miss you, you know" Annabelle said quietly opening the distance between her and Cheyenne._

"_I will miss you more" Cheyenne stated as she kissed Annabelle sweetly on the lips before completely letting go. _

_Annabelle picked up her carry on bag and walked a few steps backwards waving at her friend and her auburn haired cousin. _

"_Bye" Annabelle said one last time._

"_Bye" the other two girls said as they turned and headed for the elevator that would take them back to their car. _

_Cheyenne had a sad look on her face while the girls rode silently back to Collins' house. _

"_Are you okay"? Collins questioned. _

"_Um, yeah, I was just thinking how much I already miss her" Cheyenne said sadly. _

"_Don't worry, she will be back before you know it and she will call you everyday I am sure" Collins said trying to reassure her cousin. _

"_I hope so" Cheyenne sighed. _

_That feeling came up again inside of Collins' stomach, that feeling that something just wasn't right. She put a comforting hand on Cheyenne's shoulder and said "She loves you, you know" trying to convince Cheyenne of what was inside of Annabelle's heart, but actually trying to convince herself that Annabelle really did love Cheyenne, well she knew she loved her, she just didn't know if Annabelle was in love with her cousin. _

_So, Collins just pushed down her concerns and put on a happy face for Cheyenne, not really knowing that she would soon be the one left picking up the pieces of her cousin's broken heart._

**Okay, just about done with the flashbacks. Maybe a brief peek into Annabelle's stay in rehab. But if you remember from a few chapters ago, the "stage" has been set for Annabelle and Simone. Stay tuned!**


	17. The Weakness In Me

**Just a reminder, to you all and to myself... I do not own anything dealing with Loving Annabelle, just my own OC's and storyline.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!**

**Flashbacks in italics**

**The Weakness In Me**

"Yeah, I feel a little better. I know that this process takes time, sometimes a lifetime, but as you all know, some days are better than others. I am just really trying to get to the point where I have more better days than not" Annabelle stated to her rehab group who were all looking toward her with understanding expressions.

"Everything you are doing is one more step toward getting control over your life back Annabelle. You should be proud of the progress you have made. One of the hardest things to do is to make amends to someone you have wronged, but even harder, is to do it face to face" Jeffery, Annabelle's counselor said as he leaned toward her direction for emphasis to his statement.

"I know, and I know I have a long way to go in accepting myself for who I am, when I still feel so angry when I think about how I have acted and who I have hurt" Annabelle replied.

"You will get there, just be patient with yourself and be willing to accept that you may have setbacks now and again. You just have to push through it and most importantly know that in those moments, you have me and those around this room for support, so please don't ever hesitate to ask for help" Jeffrey stated in a reassuring tone.

"Thanks Jeffrey" Annabelle stated with a heartfelt smile.

"You're welcome Annabelle" Jeffrey replied.

"Okay everyone, our session is over for today, if there isn't anything else, I will see you next week at the same time. Okay then, goodbye everyone, have a great rest of your week"! Jeffrey exclaimed.

Annabelle walked to her car, deep in thought. She was remembering the events from the past weekend and how everything just seemed so overwhelming. She was now focusing on how devastated Cheyenne looked when she was listening to Annabelle's description of her indiscretions during that fateful summer.

She never believed she had the ability to affect someone in that way. The way that would have Annabelle looking in the mirror each day, utterly disgusted with who she had become. The way that Annabelle felt each and every time her mother rejected her, dismissed her feelings and basically lived her life seemingly devoid of any emotion where her daughter was concerned. The way Annabelle felt when her father died.

Her father was her rock. He was always there for her, even when he was three thousand miles away in another city bringing other people's families together.

He called her every night he was gone and asked about her day. He ended each call with "I love you and I miss you" and blew her a kiss over the phone. He was the one who peaked her interest in music. He loved the classics and Annabelle soon found a love for them as well, especially the sounds of Janis Joplin, James Taylor and Led Zeppelin.

He gave her her first guitar when she was seven, her first copy of Little Women when she was eight and her first ride in his restored 1968 midnight blue Mustang when she was nine.

He would sit with Annabelle at breakfast on the weekends that he was home and tell her all about the cities he visited and started to put thoughts in her young head about traveling to those places when she was older so she could "discover life in other places" as he so eloquently put it.

His death had left a hole in Annabelle's heart that she herself never realized the size of that deep canyon. To make things worse, her own mother left her to grieve on her own. Senator Tillman was not as close to Annabelle as her father, she just never made the time, she always thought the people of California needed her more than her own family.

Annabelle's spiral into self destruction only widened the gap between mother and daughter. Annabelle spent more time with the housekeeper than the Senator. She saw her mother on television more than she did in real life. Annabelle always felt that her mother resented her. She felt that she was a burden to be looked after, like a stray animal that had no where else to go.

Her mother made sure Annabelle had the necessities to exist on a daily basis, but she never showed Annabelle that motherly side that she so desperately yearned for. All Annabelle could do was cry out for help. Unfortunately, her cries went unheard. All the Senator would do would be to punish Annabelle for her actions by restricting her from one thing or another. All the Senator would do would be to cover up any indiscretion that Annabelle was caught up in, not to help her daughter's emotional state at the time, but to save her own reputation in the public eye.

Finally, there was not a rug big enough to sweep Annabelle's transgressions under. Finally, the Senator had to face reality, and finally, the Senator had to raise the white flag.

* * *

"_Collins, wait"! Annabelle shouted as she ran through the lunch area not realizing everyone was watching the scene unfold in front of them, including Principal Nunez. As she got to her destination, she stopped and put her hand on the trunk of that sacred tree, the one that held so many of their secrets, bent over breathing out heavily, "Collins, I can explain"! _

_Collins was already hugging her knees to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Just as Annabelle knelt down to explain away what she saw, she heard a deep voice coming from behind her that said, "Ms Tillman, you will follow me to the office immediately. You can get your things later" Principal Nunez stated in a demanding tone. _

_Annabelle took one look at Collins hoping for some kind of miracle that her friend would defend her to the older gentleman who had invaded their private meeting place. All Annabelle got was silence. All Annabelle got was the reassurance that she had just probably lost the best friend she ever had. All Annabelle got was the certainty that she could no longer hide behind the haze that had now become her existence. All Annabelle got, was the help she desperately needed._

_The Senator had to take an immediate flight back to Los Angeles and soon found herself in the lobby of the local juvenile detention facility signing the child she gave birth to out so she wouldn't have to breathe in the stench of adolescent mischief. She never wanted to think that her own flesh and blood could ever be in such a place. She wanted to believe this was all a bad dream and that Annabelle really hadn't shown up to school drunk and had now been given the ultimatum of going to a rehab facility to clean herself up or getting expelled from school when she was only months away from graduation. _

_The Senator signed the papers, spoke to Annabelle's newly assigned probation officer, and drove her to Malibu to check her into the place that would soon become Annabelle's path to recovery. However, this path, was anything from smooth. _

_After the first four weeks, Annabelle found herself just 'playing' along with the program, the counselors, and the other patients. She was only telling them what they wanted to hear just so she could get back out to her life and her friends that knew how to take her pain away. _

_Annabelle soon found herself being released but quickly let her demons take control again and was now in her court ordered second round of rehabilitation. No matter how powerful the Senator was, she was powerless when it came to gaining leniency for her daughter who was now on her last leg, standing in front of that judge, with her bloodshot eyes and haggard features, begging for help and one more chance to save herself. _

_Annabelle soon found herself with a new attitude and a true desire to get off of this merry-go-round. She struggled with the typical withdrawal symptoms, the nightmares, the cravings, but Annabelle soon realized that this is what it meant to recover. To truly physically and emotionally hurt. To feel the pain associated with the withdrawals and the pain associated with the loss of oneself, and the loss of people you care about. _

_She new that she had lost the best friend she had ever had. However, through her daily struggles to stay sane, she held onto the hope that one day, her friend would look at her again, this time with proud eyes, eyes that would tell her that all is forgiven, not the eyes that she saw three months ago under that sacred tree. _

_***************************_

_Dear Collins,_

_The fact that you are even this far gives me a little hope that you will continue to read the rest of this letter. So please, before you crumple up my words, just look at the rest of what is on this paper, then if you so choose, crumple away._

_There is absolutely no excuse for what I have done. I sit here day in and day out listening to other people's stories of why they did the things they did, but at no time do I feel that any of it is justifiable. I know it's the first step to admit that you have a problem, but really, does that justify the fact that you killed someone who was driving home to see their wife for their anniversary or the fact that you hit your kid just because they left their toys on the floor? Does it justify the fact that you treat the people that you care about the most worse than you would treat your worst enemy? No, it does not. All I know is that we allow those excuses to have a voice because it makes us feel like we actually had no control over our actions. In reality, we are in total control, we just choose not to exercise it. _

_I want to apologize to you by saying that I am sorry for letting you down. You put all of your faith in me and were always telling me what a great person I was. What I didn't realize was that I didn't have faith in myself, I didn't allow myself to truly believe all the things that you were saying. It was so much easier to just keep up that wall that was my security all of these years instead of really letting you into my world. I think I just felt better keeping you at a safe distance, away from the pain that I had buried so deep. I guess I never really gave you the chance to get to know all of my deepest fears and my internal pain. Collins, I really didn't deserve you, you gave me one hundred percent of what was inside and I only returned about fifty percent. Again, I am sorry and I hope one day you can forgive me. _

_I also know that you entrusted me with something very important to you, Cheyenne's heart. All you ever asked of me was to take care of her heart. She is a beautiful person just like you Collins, you taught her well. I really saw myself letting her in, really, all the way in, but my heart was still easier to keep in lock down mode, less pain that way I guess. I am not sure I am ready to face her just yet, so when you see her, if you could just tell her that someday I will try to make sense of all of this in person, that is if she wants to actually hear me out. _

_Just know, I realize things happen for a reason. As much as I hate to think about all the pain I have caused, I have to accept the fact that without that pain, I would not be here, pushing, willing myself to finally deal with all the feelings that kept me from truly living. The feelings that I felt would only show weakness if anyone ever knew, so I thought being strong was the answer. Of course as you know I was very wrong. Being strong only hides what is deep down in our soul, those things that are begging to be brought to the surface. Instead of giving those things light, we use our hands to strangle and overpower them to keep them safe, to keep us safe, from ourselves. _

_I miss you. I hope to hear from you! I have two months left and then I will be allowed to make up my classes and possibly graduate, late of course, but finish nonetheless. Take care of yourself!_

_Love,_

_Annabelle _

**Hopefully this chapter wasn't too depressing. But I figured I would wrap up the past for the most part (well, will probably delve a little into Simone's past) and get the storyline moving in the right direction! **


	18. Sun's Gonna Rise

**Thanks again to those who are taking the time to read and review!!! Also, thanks to those who have added this to their favorites!! Much appreciated!!!!**

**Sun's Gonna Rise**

"Please leave your assignments on my desk on your way out" Simone stated as the class was coming to an end as well as the week.

Annabelle shifted a bit in her seat, looked at Collins and said, "Sorry I have been a little distant this week. Can we hang out tonight"?

"Annabelle, please don't apologize, I understand. I know these last few weeks have been hard on you and just know that if you ever need to talk, or just need space, please let me know. I would love to hang out with you, what did you have in mind"? Collins replied in a comforting tone.

"Um, nothing special, just you know, hang. Maybe check out some bands that are playing around here" Annabelle stated.

"Yeah, that sounds great, any place in particular"? Collins asked knowing what was coming next.

"Um, yeah, Jason's band is playing at Merkle's again, so" Annabelle replied with a hopeful tone.

"Oh, you mean Professor Bradley's brother's band" Collins said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I really like their sound and I was thinking of taking him up on his offer to take a look at my music" Annabelle said while looking down at the paper she had been holding for the last five minutes.

"Okay, um, what time are they playing"? Collins questioned.

"I think they go on about 9, so maybe we could grab something to eat before hand" Annabelle replied.

"Sounds like a plan, just call me later and we will figure out where we want to eat then. Class is over and I need to go to the bookstore before my next class, so" Collins stated while she was packing her things to go.

"Okay, I will call you later, have fun in Environmental Biology" Annabelle said while chuckling.

"Oh, yeah, joy. You have fun in Music History as well" Collins replied while letting out a sigh.

"I will, see ya"! Annabelle exclaimed as Collins began her descent down the stairs to drop off her assignment and head out the door.

Annabelle stayed behind for a moment longer, reading over her poem that she was about to relinquish to the waiting eyes of her professor. The assignment was to write a short story or poem about an event

in your life that turned you in a different direction. Of course for Annabelle this was a no-brainer, however, she was internally struggling with the idea of actually allowing Simone to read her words. She didn't know if she could actually let someone else see into the depths of her soul, her inner workings, her deepest thoughts. She finished scanning over the last sentence when she heard someone clearing their throat.

"Annabelle, are you alright"? Simone stated in a worried tone while she knelt down next to Annabelle's seat.

"Um, what"? Um, yes, I am fine, just checking over my assignment before turning it in" Annabelle said without looking up from the paper she was now fidgeting with.

"Okay, I can take that when you're ready. Take your time" Simone said quietly.

"I'm good, here, I hope that I did this right" Annabelle said sheepishly while noticing Simone's delicate fingers as she took Annabelle's paper from her hand.

"I am sure you did just fine Annabelle, I am looking forward to reading it" Simone said with a smile.

"Well, be gentle, it took awhile to get this into somewhat of a proper format for this class so, take it easy with the red pen" Annabelle said jokingly.

"How about I just use a different color, say, blue or maybe green, will that be less stressful for you"? Simone said teasingly.

"Do you give 'do-overs' if I totally botched this up"? Annabelle asked.

"Again, I am sure you did fine, now get going, I need to eat something before my next class" Simone chided as she pointed to the doorway.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, um, what are, um, never mind, um, have a great weekend Professor Bradley" Annabelle said stuttering.

"You too Annabelle" Simone stated with a smirk feeling Annabelle's nervousness.

Annabelle picked up her bag and quickly headed down the stairs and out the doorway hoping that Simone didn't notice the blush that was now burning on her cheeks as well as the butterflies that were swirling around in her stomach just for the mere fact that her professor was smiling at her and looking at her with those baby blues.

Annabelle was trying to capture every sound, every touch, every smile, every essence that was Simone in those few moments she had just spent discussing her assignment. She would give anything to look into those eyes, just to see what secrets they held, what experiences they held, and what they would tell her, just if she could ever get the chance._ I really need to get my_ _head together, this is just, nuts, _Annabelle thought to herself as she made her way to the Fitness Center to get a quick run in before her last class of the day in the hopes of waking her up a bit as well as focus her thoughts on something other than her professor.

Simone pulled a sandwich out of her top drawer and began to take small tentative bites while holding up the paper that Annabelle had just given to her and as the words began to jump off the page as her eyes scanned the bold, printed writing, she finished chewing her bite, but set the sandwich down so she could hold the precious document in both hands to take in those words fully.

_You_ _know I've seen that face before  
I'm not sure if I want it to be  
That old face I used to see  
'Cause that's the one that left me all alone  
Took my feelings and hung them out to dry  
Never gave a reason why  
Yes, I know I fell from grace before  
But all that's gonna end_

Sun's gonna rise again  
I'll be listenin' to those lies again  
Sun's gonna rise

'Cause I went back for more  
Guess I never learned my lesson well  
I went straight back into hell  
But when the lightnin' hits the stormy sky  
No one cares about who'll be left to cry  
And there ain't no reason why  
Yes I know I led the chase before  
The chase is gonna end

Sun's gonna rise again  
I'll be listenin' to those lies again  
Sun's gonna rise again

You feelin' sorry for yourself  
Don't affect my mental health, no more  
I've had enough and it's over

Sun's gonna rise again  
I'll be listenin' to those lies again, yea  
Sun's gonna rise  
Sun will arise  
Sun will arise again 

Simone set the paper down, rubbed her forehead and let out a small sigh. She could feel her chest tighten just a little, with just a subtle ache at the words before her. She couldn't remember the last time that a student's assignment had this type of effect on her. As rough as the format of Annabelle's poem was, the words that she chose to represent her feelings could not have been stated more eloquently. Simone thought, no she knew, that Annabelle had a talent for putting words together, so she made a mental note to speak with her about it after class next week. Maybe, somewhere down deep, Simone had another reason to speak to Annabelle about her poem. Maybe she wanted to get to know the person behind the words, behind the sarcasm, behind those eyes. Simone re-read the poem and was soon picking up her favorite blue pen, placing carefully thought out constructive criticism in the margins as was supposed to be written by an English professor. However, she also began to write words of praise at the bottom of the page summing up Simone's personal reaction to Annabelle's words of anguish.

**Annabelle's "poem" is actually a song by Sass Jordan, of course called "Sun's Gonna Rise. **

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I still hope you enjoyed it! If I can get a hold of a computer while on my road trip, I will try to post another chapter later on in the week, otherwise, stay tuned.. Peace and love to all!!!!**


	19. Warm Whispers

**Thanks again for all the reviews and those of you who have added me to their favorites list!!! Makes my day!!! **

**Warm Whispers**

"I swear, they must put some other kind of drug in this stuff besides just caffeine. It is so addicting"! Collins exclaims after taking a sip of her second caramel macchiato of the evening.

"Well, whatever it is, its working, considering most people have a ten dollar a day habit" Annabelle replied while smiling at her friend.

"I am glad we got here when we did, it is starting to fill up fast" Collins stated while waving her hand around.

"Yeah, I am looking forward to seeing the band, but at the same time I am extremely nervous about approaching Jason" Annabelle stated while turning her cup nervously on its base.

"Well, I think he should consider himself lucky that you are willing to share your songs and music. I have seen your stuff Annabelle, and I think it's amazing"! Collins said in a comforting tone.

"Thanks Collins, but I think you are a little biased being my friend and all" Annabelle stated with a smirk.

"Well, yes, but, you definitely have a talent for it, and I am glad you are going to try and let other people see you the way I do" Collins replied.

"How do you see me"? Annabelle questioned.

"I see you as this amazingly talented musician who is also a big softy no matter how sarcastic you can be or how much of a tough act you portray" Collins said while grinning.

"Hey, that is a secret that if you tell anyone, I will have to kill you" Annabelle replied while fake choking Collins.

"Yeah, well, you know its true, however, I still like you just the way you are, even if you do act like a hard ass most of the time". Collins said while suddenly shifting her attention to the blonde haired boy that was beginning to check his guitar.

"What are you looking at"? Annabelle asked as she turned her head in the direction Collins was looking as a grin washed across her face.

"Um, nothing" Collins replied sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah, nothing, right. Well, if you want, I can introduce you to "nothing" after the show. Annabelle teased.

"Um, what, oh, um, no, I just was curious as to what he was doing with his guitar" Collins stated innocently.

"Okay, Collins, whatever you say, but just so you know, you are blushing a bit there" Annabelle stated while she pointed toward Collins' cheek.

Collins looked up at Annabelle a bit flustered and with a shy grin excused herself to go to the bathroom. Annabelle just sat grinning from ear to ear at her friend's shyness when she heard Jason start to introduce the band and their first song. She shifted into a more comfortable position in her seat and quickly became lost in the music now blaring out of the frayed and worn amplifiers that have seen their fair share of coffeehouse, bar, and backyard shows.

As the chorus began, Annabelle started to bob her head up and down and sing along to "Sweet Child O' Mine" which was the band's first song to warm up for the rest of the show. She soon noticed Collins out of the corner of her eye slinking down into the seat next to her and gave her a sideways look and grin but continued to allow herself to get lost in the music.

Once the song was over, everyone was cheering and whistling loudly when Jason went on to say thank you and immediately introduced the next song and the band began to play.

Annabelle looked over at Collins again and noticed her eyes were glued to the blonde-haired guitarist that was standing right in front of her and a knowing grin appeared over Annabelle's face.

While the song was still playing, Annabelle was noticing all the intricacies of the song that was wafting through the coffeehouse from the bassists runs during the chorus, Jason's falsetto during the bridge, and the drummer's bass drum rhythm during the guitar solo. For Annabelle, this was her drug, her escape, her way of expressing herself that wouldn't cause her harm or anyone around her harm as well.

She was now lost in each note played, in each beat she heard when she felt a presence next to her as the song was coming to an end. As the last note was played, Annabelle began cheering and clapping while glancing to her left. She was soon doing a double take and the person to her left noticed Annabelle's wide-eyed expression when Annabelle soon heard "Hey".

As much as Collins just chided Annabelle for wearing a tough exterior most of the time, anytime she was near the blonde-haired, blue-eyed professor, all of that fell to the floor in a melted mess. Annabelle did the best she could to regain a little composure and stuttered out a quick "Um, hey".

Everyone was done clapping and took their seats again. Annabelle quickly looked at Collins who had already noticed Annabelle's change in features around their English professor and was not only grinning, but almost giggling.

Annabelle gave Collins the 'thanks for laughing at me while I am distressed' look as Collins was now waving to her professor.

"Hey Professor Bradley, how are you"? Collins yelled over Annabelle's head.

"Good, but obviously running a little late, how are you"? Simone replied.

"Great, your brother's band is awesome" Collins shouted as she noticed a brunette sitting on the other side of Simone.

Simone noticed Collins eyes looking over her shoulder when she said, "Oh, this is a friend of mine, Janet". As Janet leaned forward Simone went on to say, "Janet, this is Annabelle and this is Jenna, but most people call her Collins, as she pointed to the two girls, one of which was now feeling a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead. "They are taking my English 101 course this semester" Simone said proudly.

"Nice to meet you ladies" Janet said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too" Collins said pleasantly.

"Nice to meet you" Annabelle said with a slight smile and was suddenly excusing herself to the bathroom, not to relieve herself of anything, but to get some air because the chair she was occupying had a sudden loss of oxygen she thought and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Annabelle was soon splashing water on her flushed face when she looked up and saw her expression in the mirror. _"What is your problem, you are out of control, get it together_ _Tillman"_ Annabelle muttered to herself while grabbing a paper towel to dab up the drops of water mixed with perspiration from her face.

By the time Annabelle returned to the table, the band had already started to play another song. She noticed a chair on the other side of Collins so she sat there instead of the chair that had the one next to it occupied by the person who caused her to break out into a sweat just moments before.

Annabelle was internally scolding herself for her decision but was even more bothered that she was feeling a twinge of jealousy creeping up in the pit of her stomach when she glanced over and noticed Janet leaning in and whispering something in Simone's ear and Simone was now giggling at her comments.

Collins noticed Annabelle sitting on the other side of her when she leaned over and said, "Are you okay"? in a very concerned tone.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to walk across the front while they are playing" Annabelle said, but Collins knew she was lying.

The music continued for about another hour. Annabelle would steal glances at Simone and her friend every once in awhile which finally stopped when she heard Jason say, "Thanks for coming out, you guys were great, we will see you soon"!

Everyone was still cheering when Collins and Annabelle stood up to cheer as well. Annabelle didn't move an inch toward Simone and Janet, she just stayed in her spot until she saw that Jason was finished putting his gear away.

"Hey Jason, that was great"! Annabelle said excitedly.

"Thanks Annabelle, I am glad you made it out tonight"! Jason said with a big smile.

"Um, I have been thinking about it and I was wondering if your offer was still good to take a look at my music and see if you think its good enough to play in front of other people" Annabelle stated while shrugging her shoulders.

"Great, I would love to check out your stuff. From what my sister has told me, you are a natural and I am sure people would love to hear your songs"! Jason replied.

"What, your sister said what"? Annabelle stated in disbelief.

"Don't worry, Simone knows what she is talking about, so, how about you meet us at our place Wednesday night to go over some things. That is when we practice for our shows as well, so you can give your two cents too" Jason said while bumping Annabelle's arm playfully.

"Really?! Great, what time and um, where"? Annabelle asked.

"Give me a second and I will be right back with all of that" Jason said while excusing himself to go help load the equipment in to the truck parked out front.

Annabelle turned around and noticed Collins was looking at her with a big grin that was matching her own.

"He wants me to come by Wednesday to check out my songs and also I get to watch them practice"! Annabelle said excitedly.

"That's awesome"! Collins replied mirroring Annabelle's giddiness.

"Hey do you want to come with me"? Annabelle questioned.

"Um, well, sure, if it's okay with him" Collins replied.

"I am sure it will be, most guys would love to have a couple of hotties hanging out with them" Annabelle stated nudging Collins.

Just as Collins was about to reply, Simone interrupted by saying, "Did I hear you say you were going to see Jason on Wednesday"?

"Um, yeah, he said we could look over my stuff then and I can watch them practice" Annabelle said as the giddiness slowly faded from her demeanor.

Just then, Jason came back in with a folded paper in his hands and said, "Here, if you get lost, you have my number right"?

"Yeah, I still have it. Thanks, oh, um, would it be okay if I bring my friend Collins with me"? Annabelle asked.

"Of course, the more the merrier I always say" Jason replied with a wink.

"Cool, we will see you Wednesday then" Annabelle stated while hooking arms with Collins.

"Great, looking forward to it"! Jason said as he waved and was heading out the door.

Collins unhooked herself from Annabelle and said, "Be back in a sec, I need to use the bathroom before we go".

"Okay, I wait right here" Annabelle replied.

At that moment Janet also excused herself for the same reason.

Simone noticed Annabelle's nervousness at their sudden 'aloneness' and stated "Did you have fun tonight"?

"Um, yeah, I mean yes, we did" Annabelle said with a slight grin.

"Well, I think it's great that you are going to let Jason take a look at your music. He is really has a knack for music, he always has, and I am sure he will notice that you have that same knack for it as well" Simone said with a smile.

Just then, Janet and Collins appeared from behind the two and Collins said, "Okay, all good now, you ready Annabelle"?

"Yeah, ready as I will ever be" Annabelle replied in her famous sarcastic tone.

"Nice to meet you Janet and nice seeing you Professor Bradley" Collins said while grabbing her keys from the table.

"Um, nice to meet you Janet" Annabelle said with a sudden change in demeanor.

"Nice you meet you too ladies" Janet stated with a wave as she began to walk toward the front door.

Collins had also begun to walk toward the door passing Annabelle and Simone still standing in the space they had occupied for the last few minutes.

"Bye Simone, I will see you Monday in class" Annabelle stated as she looked at Simone in the eyes but quickly darted her gaze back to the floor as she began to shuffle past Simone.

Simone reached out and lightly grabbed Annabelle by the arm and pulled her closer to her when she whispered in her ear "I read your poem, it was amazing, I can't wait until you are performing your own songs on that stage".

With that, she let go of Annabelle's arm, slowly backed away and with a smile stated, "Goodnight, see you Monday".

Annabelle was frozen, she was in a daze, her feet would not allow her to move in any direction whatsoever, her mouth would not allow her to respond. Simone's breath was still hovering over Annabelle's ears like a blanket on a cool fall night. Annabelle closed her eyes remembering the feel of Simone's lips so close to her own ears just a moment before, not wanting to open her eyes, knowing that once she did, she would see that Simone was no longer there.

**I know I have had a couple of chapters with no flashbacks, but…. Going to get into Simone's history a little bit eventually. Just to be fair. Have a great weekend all! Peace!!**


	20. Sex On Fire

**Hello all!! Flashbacks return. Enjoy!**

**Thanks again for ALL of the reviews!!! Updates may come a bit slower however, but please stick with me! **

**Sex On Fire**

It was cool enough for Annabelle to put on a sweatshirt as she headed out the door of her dorm room to make her way out into the parking lot for the evening's ride to pick up Collins and then traverse their way to Jason's house. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, the colors were a mixture of orange, red, and a slight hint of purple as the solar system's brightest star gave off its light through the haze of what has become the prettiest man made sunsets, due to the constant drone of cars on the highways as well as the remnants of fuel combustion from the planes coming in and out of the Northern California skies.

Annabelle and Collins were silent as they were winding through the outskirts of Berkeley trying to find their way to what Annabelle was hoping was a step toward artistic fulfillment and Collins was hoping was a step toward looking more into the eyes of that blonde-haired guitarist she was gazing at last Friday night.

"Are you hungry"? Annabelle asked

"No, I had a late lunch, but maybe I will be ready for something after you are finished" Collins responded.

"Okay, um, is it normal for me to be totally nervous? What if they hate my songs and give me the old, 'thanks for coming, we will call you later' speech" Annabelle stated while exiting the freeway and heading toward a neighborhood with rather enormous homes scattered along the hilly terrain.

"Annabelle, you are crazy, you know. I have told you a hundred times that they will love your songs and will be lucky to have found you now so they can say 'I knew her when' when you become famous" Collins said in a sincere tone.

"I know you keep telling me th-" Collins cut Annabelle off by saying, "Oh, just stop it! They are going to LOVE your stuff! Just be yourself, not the nervous mess you are now"!

Annabelle let out a big sigh and said, "Okay, okay, you win, I will just let whatever happens, happen, but if they don't like my stuff, I am never talking to you again"!

"Oh, that all it would take? I wish I had of known this sooner, I would have made you call him right away" Collins said chuckling.

"Real funny, just wait till I tell Austin you like him" Annabelle said in a vengeful tone.

Collins just looked at Annabelle speechless knowing that she was walking into this trap of one-up-manship that Annabelle always seemed to win.

"Your silence speaks volumes Collins. But, I think, you should, well, go for it" Annabelle said with a confident tone, no longer mocking her friend.

Collins just smiled at Annabelle and looked out the window at all the large oak trees that were flowing by on their way to the top of hill, in the cul-de-sac where the address that Jason had written down for Annabelle was coming into view.

They exited the black beauty with Annabelle carrying her guitar case and Collins was carrying Annabelle's lyrics and music in a thick black binder that had frayed edges from being pushed and pulled out from under her bed, her desk or her backpack.

As they walked up the driveway, they could hear music coming from the house, so they assumed this was the right place. They also noticed more than a few cars in the driveway and on the curb ranging from a couple of older sedans as well as a couple of newer sports cars.

Annabelle reached for the doorbell, and she soon heard the music stop and heard footsteps coming from the stairs inside.

The door opened and the girls were greeted by the boy that looked very similar to their English Professor. He had deep blue eyes and wavy, but a little more out of control hair and a dark enough tan that showed he has been outside in the California sun for most of his life.

"Hey ladies, glad you found it"! Jason said with a big grin as he opened the door wider to let the girls pass as he invited them in.

"Yeah, I guess I got lucky and found it the first time, I was worried I would be driving around in circles up here" Annabelle stated while twirling her finger around her head.

Collins just sheepishly said "Hey, thanks for letting me come" as she pulled the binder closer to her chest for comfort.

"You girls hungry or thirsty"? Jason questioned.

"I could use some water" Annabelle stated.

"Um, me too" Collins replied.

"Alright, two waters coming up, follow me" Jason waved his arm back at the girls signaling them to go with him into the kitchen.

Jason handed the girls their bottles of water and told them to make themselves comfortable downstairs in the basement where the rest of the band was messing around with various riffs and beats on their instruments.

As the girls made their way downstairs, Annabelle noticed the beautiful photographs that lined the walls and each so brilliantly taken that it told a story for just that one moment in time.

"Wow, these are, amazing"! Annabelle exclaimed.

"Yeah, breathtaking" Collins responded.

The girls studied each photograph as they made their descent into the music filled room below. Annabelle stopped in her tracks when she came upon the last photograph placed above the bottom step that would seem to be the welcome mat to the room, if there was one.

She looked closely into the two sets of blue eyes that were staring back at her realizing that it was the image of her professor with another blonde-haired, blue-eyed female that she took for who would be her mother. The image gave Annabelle a glimpse into the life of the person who was slowly and deeply moving into her soul each day. She thought that the picture showed a younger and always vibrant Simone next to her older relative who had the same bright smile on her face and in her eyes.

"_Honey, just be still for a moment. Okay, I am going to stand here and, wait, Julie dear, did you want to get in the picture"? Janice Bradley stated as she was moving her shoulders closer to her daughter Simone so Simone's dad, Charles Bradley could take the picture that would capture Simone's High School Graduation day. _

_Julie was Simone's girlfriend and well, best friend since they met their freshman year at San Ramon Valley High School. Simone came out to her parents her junior year to which she got the 'oh honey we already knew, we just thought we would let you tell us' response. Simone was of course relieved, but Julie's parents weren't as understanding and made it very difficult for the girls to be around each other. _

_It was Simone's mother that finally confronted Julie's parents and said she would hope that they would see how happy they made each other and just let them be. By their senior year, Julie's parents were doing their best to be accepting of the girl's relationship and even offered to pay for their senior trip to Rocky Point for a week of sun and fun in the tourist laden part of the Baja. _

_The trip was as romantic for the two as it could be with most of their senior class hanging around, getting drunk, hooking up and a few surfing and beach mishaps to occupy their not so alone moments. But they made the best of it and decided during the trip that they would remain close and see each other every weekend while Simone attended Cal Berkeley and Julie attended Stanford. The schools were about an hour apart so if their schedules allowed, one or the other might sneak over for a mid-week rendezvous. _

"_No, you two should be in the picture, I will take one with Simone later" Julie stated hoping Janice would accept her answer._

"_Okay, Simone, stay right there, Janice, move a little behind her, yes, right there" Charles stated right before he did the countdown to get the Bradley women to smile and take their picture. _

_Charles Bradley was a news photographer for Newsweek magazine. He had won numerous awards including the Pulitzer Prize for Feature Photography for his work capturing the blight of the children workers in India. He traveled all over the world leaving for weeks at a time, however, his family appreciated his art and was very proud of him and his work. _

_The picture of Janice Bradley and her daughter Simone captured undeniable happiness in both of their faces. Janice's due to her proud feelings for her daughter and her accomplishments and Simone's due to her finally graduating high school and for her bright future, to which she thought it couldn't look more perfect, then on this day, at this moment, next to her mother, along with her girlfriend and her father. _

Annabelle lingered a bit longer when she heard someone say her name and she turned to find Collins staring at her quizzically.

"Are you okay"? Collins questioned.

"Yeah, just lost in a thought" Annabelle replied while still staring at the picture.

"Yes, I can see that" Collins said softly giggling.

"Hey ladies"! The crowd in the basement shouted knocking Annabelle out of her daydream.

"Hey guys"! Annabelle replied

"Hi" Collins sheepishly stated as she held up her hand and did her best 'girly' wave.

"Come on, let's see what you got" Austin stated as he waved the girls over to the couch that was situated by a stack of amplifiers and a guitar stand.

Annabelle leaned her guitar case down against the arm of the couch and took her binder from Collins grip as they both made themselves comfortable on the soft cushions.

"Alright, makin' music time" Jason stated as he hopped off the bottom stair and began to rub his hands together.

"Okay Annabelle, did you want to look over your stuff first or, just warm up with a song or two to loosen up a bit" Jason said to a noticeably nervous Annabelle.

'Um, yeah, I could join in on a couple of songs with you guys, if you don't mind" Annabelle replied.

"Okay, let's do it" Jason stated as he picked up his guitar and the rest of the band picked up their instruments and took their respective places.

"Here, stand here" Jason said as he moved one of the mike stands.

Annabelle put her guitar strap around her neck and began to strum a bit to make sure she was somewhat in tune.

The band started to play the beginning to Suspicious Minds by Elvis Presley due to its simple melody and chord changes to get things going.

Annabelle played along easily and was really getting into the groove she was encouraged to sing the backing vocals during the chorus with a 'you ready' look from Jason when the time came.

They finished the song and was met by Collins clapping excitedly at the sight and sound of her friend playing and singing melodies so beautifully. She knew this is what made Annabelle tick and she was grateful that she was witnessing this moment.

The band all looked toward Annabelle with a head nod and knowing grins like they just found out the secret ingredients that are used to make the batter at Kentucky Fried Chicken. Jason came over to Annabelle and put his hand on her shoulder and said, "That was great, you sound like you have been doing this all your life. Do you wanna take a shot at another song"?

"Yeah, um, I have had this idea in my head ever since I heard this one song, um, I was wondering if you know that song Sex On Fire by Kings of Leon" Annabelle stated with a slight shrug.

"Actually, yeah, we have been kicking around the idea of adding that to our set, like the closing song or something" Jason responded.

"Well, what do you think of doing an acoustic version of the song, you know, just a couple of guitars and voices"? Annabelle asked hopefully.

"Sure, let's try it. Austin, you and Jeff can sing the intro to the chorus and John, you can fill in beats with the tambourine" Jason stated as the band began setting down their instruments and sat down on stools and lowered the mike stands.

Annabelle and Jason sat next to each other, Annabelle propped in front of the mike and Jason with his acoustic guitar propped on his knee. Jason began to strum the intro and soon Annabelle began to slowly sing the words

_Lay where you're laying  
Don't make a sound  
I know they're watching  
They're watching_

_All the commotion  
The kiddie like play  
Has people talking  
Talking_

_You  
Your sex is on fire_

At this point, Collins noticed a shadow on the wall next to the couch and when she turned to look at the stairs, she noticed the blonde-haired, blue eyed image from the photograph in real life standing at the bottom of the stairs and was soon sitting on the bottom step with her elbows resting on her knees.

_Dark of the alley  
The breaking of day  
Head while I'm driving  
I'm driving_

_Soft lips are open  
Them knuckles is pale  
Feels like you're dying  
Your dying_

_You  
Your sex is on fire  
And so  
Were the words to transpire_

Annabelle opened her eyes after singing the chorus with Jason and was soon looking into the eyes of her professor, thinking that this was only a hallucination sitting on the bottom step. She was soon looking toward Jason with a confused expression, when he just shifted more to face Annabelle with his guitar, showing her with his intense strumming that she should continue with the song.

_Hot as a fever  
Rattling bones  
I could just taste it  
Taste it_

_But it's not forever  
But it's just tonight  
Oh we're still the greatest  
The greatest  
The greatest_

_You  
Your sex is on fire  
You  
Your sex is on fire_

Simone was now staring at Annabelle as she sang the words to what she thought was one of the strangest songs she had ever heard, but was still captivated by her soothing voice and her body language as she continued to sing getting lost in the words.

_And so  
Were the words to transpire_

_And you  
Your sex is on fire  
And so  
Were the words to transpire_

Annabelle opened her eyes and felt her breath hitch as she noticed the way that Simone was looking at her. She quickly diverted eye contact with her professor not wanting anyone to notice her flustered state. In her desperate attempt to appear aloof, she forgot that Collins was on the couch watching this scene unfold in front of her, taking in every look, every sigh.

Collins had to shake her head at the thought, because for just a moment, she thought she noticed Simone's gaze was more than just someone just listening to the music, it was someone who seemed lost in the words and more so, lost in the eyes of the person singing those words.

"Hey Simone" Jason stated in a tone that seemed to beg to clear the tension in the room.

"Hey Jas, heard your voices down here, so just thought I would see what was going on before I left" Simone stated looking directly at Jason, not wanting to notice the blonde-highlighted-haired girl now in the corner of the room fidgeting with her guitar.

"Oh, cool, well, what did you think"? Jason asked about the song that he was sure Simone thought was a bit different than the ones they would normally do.

"Um, it was, well, different, but you guys sounded great, and um, Annabelle, you have a great voice" Simone said while trailing off her words quietly.

"Uh, thanks Profes- I mean Simone, we were um, just getting warmed up" Annabelle said nervously.

"Oh, okay, please don't stop on my account, I was just leaving, so please, continue" Simone stated.

"No sis, really you can stay, we were just going to check out some of Annabelle's songs and see if they need tweaking, see if they could fit with our sound" Jason said to Simone who was now standing with her hands in her pockets.

"Really, I should get going, I have a lot of grading waiting for me back at the apartment, so, I just dropped my necessities off for the weekend. You guys have fun and I will catch up with you later, bye ladies, see you in class" Simone said as she hurriedly went up the stairs.

Simone paused in the kitchen as she collected her purse and keys. She pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator for her trip back toward campus to quench her sudden dry mouth at the sight and sound of Annabelle singing. Simone was now internally chastising herself for gazing a bit too long and a bit too intensely she thought at her younger English student. No matter how beautiful she thought she was, no matter how lost she had become in her words, her voice, she forcefully put the cap back on the water bottle and whispered to herself as she walked out the front door and clicked the lock behind her. "_Are you out of your mind, you can't possibly, no, just, just breathe, let it go"._

**Okay, so a little into Simone's past. More to come of course. Just the tip of the iceberg! Peace and love!!!**

"**Sex on Fire" Is by Kings of Leon**


	21. Breathe Me In

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! Again, I realize things are moving at a snails pace, but, again, this just a build up of what I hope this story becomes. **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Quick flashback, of course in italics...**

**Breathe Me In**

Annabelle was putting the finishing touches on the song she was working on while waiting for Collins to get out of her Communicable Diseases class. She was waiting at the table that was directly located outside the Health Sciences building, looking up every once in awhile to take notice of the students milling by on their way out to their cars or to the sidewalks to clog along the cement to their next class.

Annabelle had been writing more lately, considering the feelings she has been trying so hard to repress to the outside world, she feels that this is her catharsis, the one way she can get out her emotions without feeling like she would internally combust. She had been accepted wholeheartedly by Jason and the band and was feeling more and more confident about playing her own songs for the group and hoping that she would be able to find a few songs to fit their style that they would let a song or two into their set. She had so many songs from over the years, that she figured there had to be a few that they thought would be worth hearing out loud.

"Hey Annabelle, how long have you been waiting"? Collins said while setting her bag on the table top and taking a seat on the opposite side of Annabelle.

"Not long, just long enough to finish up some new lyrics I have been working on" Annabelle stated while looking down at her composition book.

"Can I read it"? Collins asked.

"Um, not yet, not quite sure if I am totally finished with it, it is pretty rough around the edges still" Annabelle said hesitantly.

"Okay, but you better let me check it out when you're done, or , well, I know all of your secret hiding places so I am sure I will find it eventually" Collins said teasingly.

"Of course I will let you read it Sherlock, just not now. Now let's go to the Union, I am craving something sweet" Annabelle replied all in one breath.

"Something sweet huh, does that have anything to do with a certain blonde professor of ours" Collins said with a smirk.

Annabelle just rolled her eyes at Collins remark, trying her best not to allow the blush that was slowly creeping up on her cheeks become noticeable and put her composition book back into her back and stood up to make her way to the Union and said, "Come on, you know I get cranky when I haven't had my sugar fix for the afternoon"!

"Alright, I'm coming, wait up"! Collins shouted as Annabelle was already half way across the crosswalk leading to the stairs to take them to the Union.

Annabelle had grabbed a banana nut muffin and a flavored water to squelch her need for a little sugar rush to get her through her last class of the day. Collins settled for a bag of chips and a diet soda.

"Are you going over to Jason's tonight" Collins asked hopefully.

"Yeah, he said they want to talk to me about something and of course they were going to just be hanging out, maybe play some tunes or something, you want to come with me"? Annabelle replied.

"I would love to but my parents are coming in for 'parent/family' weekend and they are getting in later tonight" Collins stated.

"Oh, yeah, I totally forgot about that. Um, would it be okay if I came by and said hi sometime this weekend"? Annabelle asked nervously.

" I think they would love to see you" Collins stated in a confident tone.

"I would love to see them too. You know I will be forever grateful to you and your parents right"? Annabelle replied.

"Annabelle, they are just glad that you got help and look at you now, really, I have told them pretty much all that has been going on this semester with your classes and your music and they are just so proud of you" Collins said in a tone that let Annabelle know that she was still considered one of the family.

"Really? I am, I don't know what to say, um, that makes me-".. Annabelle trailed off putting her head down not wanting Collins to see her sudden change in emotion.

"They love you like their own daughter, I have told you that many times. I know that you are not used to that kind of attention from your mom, but, just know, they will always be there for you, and, um me too" Collins said in a comforting tone while placing her hand gently over Annabelle's.

"Thanks Collins, that means a lot to hear you say that, its just that, well, now that you bring up my mom, um, that is one thing I think I really have to just get over and, well, take the first step toward some kind of reconciliation with her" Annabelle stated sadly.

"I know, just do it your own time, you don't have to have everything fixed all at once. I am very proud of how far you have come since last year, and I would hope somewhere deep down, your mom is proud of you too, even though she may not outwardly show it" Collins replied.

"Well, I know it's a little more than a month away, but I am going to try and straighten things out between her and I over Christmas break. I think its time I tried, my group counselor thinks that is the one thing that is really hanging over my head, that I just can't seem to let go" Annabelle stated with a big sigh while rubbing her neck.

"I think that is great Annabelle, and again, if you need me during that time, for anything, I will be there, my parents will be there no matter what" Collins stated in a caring tone.

"Thanks, I appreciate that" Annabelle replied trying to regain some sort of composure before the bell started chiming to let her know that her last class was waiting for her.

"Okay, get to class, I will call you later and see how everything went over at Jason's and let you know what we are doing tomorrow so you can hopefully meet up with us sometime" Collins said as she began collecting her things to head back to the parking lot and drive back to her apartment.

"Okay, be careful, tell your parents hi for me and I am looking forward to seeing them" Annabelle said as she threw her bag over her shoulder and began to make her way out of the Union and to her Music Appreciation class.

"Hey, come on in"! Jason exclaimed when he opened his front door to see a casual looking Annabelle on the other side.

"Hi, thanks"! Annabelle replied.

"Make yourself at home, I have one last load of laundry to put in and the guys should be here shortly to get the party started" Jason said while chuckling.

"Okay, I will just head downstairs and tinker a bit, I have been working on some new lyrics so." Annabelle replied as she began the descent down to the basement, again passing the many pictures that contained the one person that she thought she could never get tired of looking at, in a picture or otherwise.

"_Dad, do I really have to sit on that"? Simone questioned her father as he was pointing to the rock that was sloping a bit downward toward the sand below. _

"_Yes, Simone, I am trying to get the white caps behind you as well as the shadow from the setting sun" Charles Bradley stated to his nineteen year old daughter as she fidgeted on the slick rocks that were located between the main beach area and the tides of the Versilia Beach area near Tuscany. This was the Bradley's summer ritual after Charles returned from Italy_ _with a new found love of the area after his trip to the Vatican_ _to capture the first sightings of the new Pope John Paul II. _

_Simone's hair was blowing with just the right amount of breeze coming from the Mediterranean. She had that glint in her eye, one in which she portrayed herself as blossoming into a confident woman. Her skin was a light bronze color due to their holiday excursion to the local wineries and her smile was so bright, the sun that shone behind her paled in comparison. _

"_Okay, hold still, now smile" Simone's father stated in a professional tone, trying as always to capture the perfect picture, the perfect emotion._

"_Perfect" Charles Bradley exclaimed after the clicking of his camera had stopped._

*************************************************************************

Annabelle was looking over her new lyrics, adjusting her guitar on her leg so she could play as well as look down at the words so she could find the right melody. She began to strum a slow rhythm, trying to find the right timing as she began to quietly sing the words that were scribbled within the lines of her composition book pages.

Y_ou came out of nowhere and our eyes collide  
Like a wall collapsing a crushing tide  
I saw you laughing I saw your smile  
It made me anxious, it made me high.  
You ask I answer no, that seats been removed  
You're a deep-rooted tree, an artist's muse  
I watch you listen I watch you share  
You make me want more  
and you make me scared  
You're so much more than I'd ever hoped_

Oh won't you breathe me in  
So I am whole

We're miles from home, we're one another's tribe  
An autumn season in a summer's time  
I've watched you circle and I've watched you fall  
You make me feel what I thought I could  
never feel at all.  
You're so much more than I'd ever hoped.

Won't you breathe me in  
So I am whole

Let it out; let it go ok to breathe.  
Let it out; let it go ok to bleed  
You are so much more than I'd ever  
So much more than I'd ever  
Let it out; let it go ok to breathe.  
Let it out; let it go ok  
You are so much more than I'd ever  
So much more than I'd ever hoped

Won't you breathe me in

"That sounded great" A shaky voice sounded behind Annabelle.

Annabelle turned around only to be met by those blue eyes. The eyes that made her understand what it meant when people described someone as having ocean blue eyes. Just like the picture her father took that captured that deep blue color, they were even deeper in person.

"Um, thanks, I was just messing around with some lyrics" Annabelle said while she looked down forcing herself to look away before she became lost in those pools of blue.

"Well, for messing around, I think you really have something there, your words, are um, very intense and emotional" Simone said trying to pay Annabelle a compliment without letting her know how deeply those words were affecting her.

"Simone, can I ask you something"? Annabelle said quietly.

"Sure" Simone said in an unsure tone.

"Are you hanging out with us tonight, I mean, I guess I am confused as to why I keep running into you here" Annabelle said trying not to sound too anxious.

Simone started to giggle a little at Annabelle's comment when she said, "Oh, um, I wasn't planning on staying, however, I usually stay here on weekends just to get away from campus and relax. I keep an apartment close to campus so I don't have to drive so far during the week, but this, this is my house, well our family's house, but Jason stays here full time all year while I don't stay full time until school breaks for holidays and summer".

"Oh, well, um, where are your parents if you don't mind me asking"? Annabelle stated curiously.

"I would love to stay and chat with you, but I think that is a story for another time. I am meeting some friends for dinner soon, so, um, maybe the next time you're over, I will bore you with our family's story" Simone said trying to lighten the mood, but her voice had a twinge of disappointment knowing she had to leave.

"Oh, okay, um, next time" Annabelle said in a solemn tone while she looked back down at her lyrics then stood up to place her guitar next to the couch.

Simone looked at Annabelle's demeanor, lightly stroked her arm and said, " I have enjoyed getting to know you this semester, and I am glad I am able to see your talents up close and personal. My brother has been raving about you since that first night you played with them. I am looking forward to being in that audience during your first show". Simone noticed that Annabelle was not really saying anything and just took her silence as a cue to leave.

Annabelle just stared at Simone, taking in her words coming from her silky voice, her arm was on fire at Simone's gentle touch, when she noticed a cold feeling now overcoming her arm, she let go of the breath she had been holding as she saw the back view of Simone's body climbing up the stairs and said "Goodnight Simone".

Simone grabbed the stair rail, turned around and said, "Goodnight Annabelle" then continued her ascent up the stairs, out through the kitchen, out the door, into the night, and out of Annabelle's sight.

"**Breathe Me In" is by Candlebox**

**Well, Annabelle is slowly chinking away at Simone's armor. But I don't think there is going to be smooth sailing for the girls anytime soon, but I hope you find the ride worth it!**

**Peace and love to all!!!**


	22. Open Hearts and Doors

**Just a reminder, I don't own anything that relates to Loving Annabelle, that is all Katherine Brooks. Just own my OC's and storyline.**

**Flashbacks in italics**

**Open Hearts and Doors**

"Did you want anything else"? The waitress stated before she handed the bill to Collins' dad.

"No thank you, that will be it" Her father replied.

"Thank you for dinner, and thank you for inviting me" Annabelle said with a nervous smile.

"You're welcome Annabelle; we are so glad that we were able to see you this weekend"! Collins' mother replied while placing her hand over Annabelle's.

"We are also glad to hear that you are coming home over break, so we expect to see you then as well, right"? Mr. Collins added.

"Yeah, actually, I have some other news to tell you" Annabelle said with a slight grin.

"Well"? Collins chimed in with a sarcastic tone.

"Um, well, remember I told you that Jason and the band wanted to talk to me about something last night? Well, they want me to um, the want me to start playing live with them, um, you know be a part of the band"! Annabelle said barely being able to sit still in her chair.

"What?! Oh my God Annabelle, that is so awesome! I told you they would love your stuff, they would be blind and deaf if they couldn't pick up on your talent"! Collins said excitedly.

"That's great Annabelle, when is the first show"? Mr. Collins said.

"Well, we are going to play a couple of local coffeehouse shows, but, then, um, they want me to do a show with them in LA during break, I figured I would be home anyw-" Annabelle was cut off by Collins squealing and hugging her, and as she tried to get out of the death grip that Collins had on her, Collins said, I can't wait to tell everyone"! Collins replied in a more normal voice.

"Um. Collins. Um. Can't. Breathe." Annabelle muttered

"Oh, sorry, I am so happy for you and I can't wait to see you up on the stage"! Collins said in a tone that Annabelle would only hope that she would hear one day from her own mother.

"I am not sure where we are playing yet, but of course you guys will be the first to know" Annabelle replied.

"We are so proud of you honey, we wouldn't miss it for anything" Mrs. Collins said in a caring tone.

"Well, hopefully the couple of shows we are doing around here will help me not be an utter mess when we perform at home" Annabelle said with a sigh.

"Well I will be front and center for you first show here, and of course be cheering louder than anyone else" Collins stated excitedly.

"Thanks, I am sure you will be, but it won't be me your chee-" Annabelle was cut off by Collins kicking her under the table so she wouldn't reveal her crush on the guitar player in Jason's band.

"Um, never mind, thanks Collins" Annabelle said under her breath.

"Everyone ready"? Mr. Collins asked.

Everyone climbed out of their seats and headed to the parking lot to get into the mini-van for the short ride back to campus.

The ride back was somewhat quiet for the group. It wasn't too long of a drive, so, they all pretty much kept to their own thoughts.

"Thanks again for everything" Annabelle said as she unbuckled her seat belt to climb out the sliding door of the mini-van.

Everyone else climbed out as well to give Annabelle a hug goodnight, with Collins' parents voicing their glad we got to see you and we love you as they embrace her like she was their own. Collins gave Annabelle a quick hug and as she pulled back she said, "Call me tomorrow if you wanna do lunch and we can talk more about last night".

"Okay, I will" Annabelle said as she watched the Collins family get back into their vehicle and drive back into the night.

Annabelle shut her dorm room door behind her, took a deep breath and felt a calm wash over her, one that she hadn't felt in a long time, well, now that she thought about it, she probably never felt. She finally felt that some things were falling into place, her studies at school, her reuniting with Collins, which she thought had a true deeper meaning than just coincidence, and her ability to somewhat start to let go of the past and look toward her future with hope. Of course, she was dealing with new found feelings for her professor, and for a few months now has been slowly but surely just letting them take her wherever those feelings wanted to go. She was over fighting them, repressing them, but, she also knew that it would take a miracle to ever have Simone reciprocate those feelings. The last few times they were around each other, she really thought that Simone was looking at her differently, however, in the typical Annabelle fashion, she shut down any hope of that and just chalked it up to Simone's love for poetry and songs considering her background and again, just told herself that she was just doing her job and being supportive of her work and interests. She forced herself out of her thoughts about Simone long enough to change into her t-shirt and boy shorts, got into bed and quickly shut her eyes in an attempt to not allow the blonde-haired, blue eyed beauty back into her conscious thoughts. She would save them for another day, well, or so she thought.

***********************************************************************

"Where were you"? Collins asked a flustered looking Annabelle as she just about crashed into her coming out of the English lecture hall.

""Um, I got tied up talking with my mom, um, where is Professor Bradley"? Annabelle asked while trying to catch her breath.

"Hello, to you too! She left right after the bell, so not sure where she went" Collins said in a frustrated tone.

"Sorry, Hi, um, I need to drop off my assignment to her, don't want it to be late. I will catch up with you later okay, I will meet you in the Union after your last class okay"? Annabelle stated as she began to turn and head down the long hallway with about one-hundred different doors or so she thought as she was trying to remember if Simone's office was to the left or the right.

She luckily made the right turn and was soon standing in front of a slightly cracked door with PROFESSOR SIMONE BRADLEY ENGLISH boldly etched across the brown name plate on the sturdy oak door.

Annabelle curled her fist and began tapping lightly on the door and was soon met by that voice she had sorely missed the last hour due to her mother calling her this morning wanting to know if she was coming home for Thanksgiving, to which Annabelle immediately replied, "Why do you need me to appear at one of your political parties"?

With that, the two female Tillmans fell back into their mother-daughter love-hate relationship and were arguing over Annabelle's attitude and her mother's lack of concern for anything she had going on with school or her life. The call did not end very well, but even still, Annabelle, felt a little guilty this time, and she told herself that she would make a better effort to be civil the next time they spoke.

"Come in" Simone said in an inattentive voice.

Annabelle slowly pushed the door open and noticed Simone at her desk, deep in thought, looking over some paper work with her glasses perched just below her eyes and her hair was up in a messy bun. Annabelle took a step into the open space surrounding Simone's desk, felt her breath hitch before she said, "Professor Bradley, can I still turn in my assignment"?

Simone hadn't even bothered to look up when she said, "Is everything okay Annabelle"?

"Um, yeah, just was running really late this morning and I wanted to make sure you got my assignment, that is if you will still accept it" Annabelle stated in a quiet tone a little taken a back by Simone's cold response.

Simone finally looked up and was immediately lost in Annabelle's features and her callous demeanor soon softened and she said "Of course, here, put it in that basket up at the top" while pointing to the wire square on top of her hutch.

"Thanks, I appreciate you letting me turn this in" Annabelle said while trying to figure out what Simone had on her mind to make her seem distant.

"I am sure you had a good excuse this time, just don't make it a habit please" Simone replied, once again in a slightly cold more professor-like tone.

"I won't , um, thanks again, um, see you later, have a great day" Annabelle said trying to get some sort of reply other than the robotic tone she was hearing from Simone.

"Yes, see you in class, and, you have a great day also" Simone replied in a flat tone.

Annabelle felt a sudden boldness come over her, she thought that they had moved from the casual professor-student relationship since she had become a frequent visitor to her home, whether she was there or not, so she thought she shouldn't just sneak out like a hurt puppy, but say what was really on her mind and reach out to Simone, because, well, that's what she felt she should do and she was sick of holding back her emotions when it came to her English Professor.

Annabelle paused at the door, and turned back around and said, "Um, Simone, is everything okay"? I am really sorry to bother you in your office, and I am also sorry I missed class this morning, but, you just seem upset about something"

Simone sat in silence and after a few seconds, just let out a big sigh.

"I know this may be crossing the line, but really, I know I am just a kid but I am a great listener and".

Annabelle was cut off by Simone by her saying,

"Annabelle, I appreciate your concern, and I don't think of you as just a kid, but I have just had a rough morning and I am sorry I am letting you think that you did something wrong, you did nothing wrong, its just" Simone began to trail off of her words when Annabelle spoke up and said,

"It's just what, really you can tell me, I don't like seeing you upset"!

Simone was taken aback by Annabelle's sincere concern because truthfully she was used to dealing with students her age, but most of them were only focused on themselves and what only makes them happy, not really worried about anyone else. She already felt that she was letting Annabelle into her heart, but was doing everything possible to not let that happen. At this moment she was feeling the walls crumble just a little bit more at the sound of her soothing voice and the sight of her blue eyes now boring into her own with such kindness and caring.

"Well, I don't know if you have ever talked to Jason about our parents, but, it's just that my father called me this morning to discuss me moving to Italy to live with him. He moved there shortly after my mother died nine years ago and he keeps hounding me to move over there with him and says I can teach English at one of the Universities there. We have been going round and round about this for years and he seems to be more adamant than ever". Simone stated in a frustrated tone.

"Um, do you want to move there"? Annabelle asked in a disappointed tone.

"No, I mean, I don't know. This is my home and I am very happy at this University, I know it would be a whole new world, but, I don't feel I need to move half way across the world to feel closer to my father" Simone replied.

"I guess it doesn't matter how old you are, your parents still want to make your decisions for you huh" Annabelle stated knowingly.

"Yes, I will always be his little girl I guess, but, I feel that I should really stand up to him this time and finally just say no" Simone stated hesitantly.

"I am sorry to hear about your mother. Do you mind if I ask what happened"? Annabelle asked in a quiet tone.

"No I don't mind at all. She was on her way to visit my father in Japan while he was on one of his magazine shoots when her flight went down right after take off, due to some birds getting sucked into the engines" Simone said in a sad tone while thinking back.

"_Mom, are you ready to go? Your flight leaves in two hours and you know how long the lines are to get through security" Simone yelled upstairs to her mother who was doing a double check of her luggage to make sure she had all the necessities for her flight across the ocean. _

"_Yes, dear, I will be right down"! Mrs. Bradley shouted from her room upstairs._

_Mrs. Bradley made her way down the stairs with her carry-on luggage and as she was half way down she asked Simone if she would come up and get the rest of her luggage._

"_Okay mom, you could have asked that like twenty minutes ago" the nineteen year old Simone replied._

"_I will meet you in the car honey, just put my bags in the trunk" Simone's mother said with a grin._

"_Yes mom" Simone said in a flustered tone as she made her way up the stairs and into her mother's bedroom._

_When Simone came through the door to her mother's room, she went over to the bed to get the luggage that was leaned up against it and soon noticed an envelope in the middle of the bed with Simone's name on it. Simone sat staring at the rather large white envelope for a few seconds and then set the luggage back down and reached out for the envelope as she sat on the edge of the bed. She carefully opened the seal and was met with one of those beautifully engraved cards that stated that Simone was the best daughter anyone could ask for and as she opened the card, a simple silver chain that was had a ring hanging from it fell into her lap. She began to pick the chain up and let it rest on her fingers and she began to read:_

"_Simone, I am so proud of you and the degree and career path you have chosen. I know you would be wonderful at anything you chose to do, but being a teacher is the greatest profession on earth. I am glad I had set a good example for you while you were growing up and I am also glad that I didn't scare you off from this mostly unappreciated calling. You are so caring and naturally nurturing that any student that passes through your class, will know what its like to have a teacher that really cares about them and will have done whatever it takes to help them be successful. Simone, I have watched you grow into such a beautiful and kind woman on the inside and out. I have been truly blessed to have you as a daughter and I hope you will treasure this ring like I have treasured you since the day you were born. I love you with all of my heart"!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

_Simone blinked away her last few tears as she looked at the ring more closely. It was her mother's college ring, more specifically engraved with her name and the words 'college of education' class of 1976. She sat running her fingers over the ring and necklace as she folded the card back up and placed it in the envelope. She unclasped the necklace and placed it around her neck. She got up to look in the mirror to get a first look of what the memento her mother gave to her looked like around her neck. She greeted her image with a big smile and again wiped away a stray tear. She quickly made her way back down the stairs with her mother's luggage and once out the front door, she placed the luggage into the trunk, got in on the driver's side and quickly grabbed the ring and said, "Thank you mom, it's beautiful, and yes I will treasure it always"! Simone then turned and looked her mother in the eye and said, "I love you" while reaching over and giving her mother a warm and tender hug before and before she release her grip, she heard her mother say, "I love you too honey"._

_The trip to the airport was quiet except for a few comments here and there of what Simone's plans were __for the summer. Simone and Julie were planning on heading down to San Diego_ _for a couple of weeks to blow off some steam after their freshman year of college was finally over. _

_Her mom sat and listened to her daughter talk excitedly about the trip and some of the places they were planning on going when they got there. Pretty soon, Simone was focused back on the road when she noticed the sign stating that the San Francisco_ _Airport_ _exit was coming up in two miles. _

_She pulled into the Departures lane for Delta Airlines and was soon putting the car in park and getting out to help with her mom's luggage. Once the luggage was on the curb, Simone's mother grabbed both of her hands and said, "That looks beautiful on you". "Thanks mom, it is beautiful" Simone said in a sad tone knowing this was the last time she would see her mother for two and a half months. _

"_You take good care of your brother while I am gone and please be careful but have fun on your trip" Simone's mother said while pulling her in for one last embrace before she entered the airport doors. _

"_Bye mom, I love you, please tell dad I love him when you see him and call and let me know when you get to the hotel" Simone said in her own motherly tone. _

"_Yes, dear, I will, I love you" Simone's mother said as she slowly let go and began to push the luggage cart toward the doors so she could get in the now snaking line to check her bags for her long journey._

That was during the summer after my freshman year in college" Simone said in a somber tone.

Annabelle was trying not to show her sudden emotional state when Simone looked up and noticed a stray tear running down her cheek.

Simone reached up to wipe away the tear, but quickly stopped her motion when she noticed that Annabelle was doing it herself and then she heard her say, "What year was that, um I remember hearing about that". As the words were leaving Annabelle's mouth she was quickly reminding herself of her father's passing after attending the funeral of a close pilot friend who had died while captaining a plane that went down right after takeoff from San Francisco.

"Um, it was nine years ago, last summer, June 16th to be exact, why"? Simone replied wondering why Annabelle was becoming so emotional.

Annabelle was trying desperately to hold her emotions in check when she muttered out, "My dad died nine years ago when his own plane crashed when he was flying back from the funeral of a fellow pilot, who if I remember correctly, died when his plane was taking off from San Francisco and went down after take-off when a flock of birds got sucked into the engines".

Simone really couldn't register all that Annabelle was saying, but at the same time wanting so badly to hold onto the now sobbing girl in front of her. Simone quickly stood up, a lone tear falling down her cheek now, grabbed Annabelle gently by the shoulders to comfort her, but when Annabelle looked up at Simone with her glossy, tear filled eyes, she let all of her walls down for just one second and pulled her into a tender embrace while stroking Annabelle's hair to try and calm her down. Annabelle was now allowing her emotions to get the better of her and slowly began to press herself more and more into Simone's embrace. As much as neither wanted to let go, the bell began chiming in the tower signaling the beginning of Simone's last lecture of the day and the beginning of what was becoming an awkward moment between the two when Simone suddenly felt the warmth leaving her office and seeing one last glance from Annabelle as she slid out the slightly opened door.

**Okay, so now there seems to be more of a connection between Annabelle and Simone than just the fact that she is in Jason's band….. Of course to be continued…**

**Peace!!!**


	23. Staring Down

**You guys are really making my day with your reviews! Thanks always!!!**

**Enjoy, just a little filler until the big show!!**

**A small little flashback, or more like a side note in italics….**

**Staring Down**

"Here, why don't you try this change" Jason said to Annabelle while she adjusted her fingers on her guitar to match what he was doing.

After a few strums and Annabelle humming the tune, she said, "Yeah, I like that better, thanks"!

"Well, are you ready for the show Friday"? Jason asked knowing she was becoming more and more nervous with each passing practice.

"I think I'm ready, well, I know the songs, and really, thanks for letting me add one of my own the first time out, but I am sure I will be a bundle of nerves come show time" Annabelle replied while rubbing her hands together nervously.

"I know you will do fine, and we will all be right behind you. But if at any moment you don't feel you can get up there, just let me know and really, there will be many more shows" Jason said in an understanding tone.

"Thanks, but I think I should be okay, I will just have to think that the audience is naked right"? Annabelle replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever helps, but, I am sure there will be some people that you wouldn't want to picture naked, so." Jason said teasingly.

Annabelle just sat grinning at Jason's comment and then gave him a light slap on the arm.

"The guys should be here any minute, did you want to relax a bit before they get here and we have a full out practice"? Jason asked Annabelle as she took a seat on the soft sofa and set her guitar on the stand next to it.

"Yeah, I will just chill here for a bit if that's okay. Maybe shut my eyes for a sec, haven't had that much sleep this week so". Annabelle replied with a yawn.

"No problem, just make yourself comfortable, but, is everything okay, you know, not getting sleep and stuff" Jason asked in a concerned tone.

"Everything is fine, just trying to stay on top of school work, and, well, just stuff like that" Annabelle replied not wanting to reveal her late nights up writing songs, others spent in restless sleep after her discussion with Simone in her office. It had been a few weeks since the incident and Annabelle has tried to keep a low profile around Simone.

*******************************************************************

_Annabelle told Collins about what happened, and how she truly thinks that Simone's mother's passing and her father's passing are somehow linked, and maybe they have lived some sort of parallel lives. Collins couldn't believe it, that how after all these years and all this time that Annabelle could run into the one person who could truly feel her pain, as it almost seems linked from similar incidents so many years ago. Both girls went on to discuss their feelings about fate and things happening for a reason when Collins muttered out, "Have you talked to Professor Bradley any more about this"? _

"_Um, no, actually I have been avoiding her since that day. I know that sounds, well, wrong, because I am sure she has a million questions, but maybe this is just hitting me harder than I want to admit. I have talked with Jeffery, my counselor about all of this, and um, telling him about the nightmares I have been having about my dad since then as well. I think that is why I have been avoiding Simone, maybe just thinking the dreams will go away or something. But of course, Jeffery said that I have to confront my feelings and probably have to talk to Simone more about this. I just can't right now, maybe I am just not fully ready to let someone else in you know"? Annabelle said as she started to run her fingers through her own hair showing her inner turmoil at the thought of talking with Simone._

"_Well, as I always say, in your own time Annabelle, but, just so you know, I really hate seeing you like this, um, please don't take this the wrong way, but you have been doing so well that I would hate to see you take any steps backward" Collins said while putting her arm around Annabelle's shoulder._

"_Me neither Collins, me neither. Thanks for listening to me ramble on once again" Annabelle said while letting out a deep sigh._

"_Anytime my friend, anytime" Collins replied while hugging Annabelle tighter._

******************************************************************************

"Okay, well, if you ever need to crash here, we have plenty of room, well, because Simone usually doesn't stay all the time so, really, anytime, I know it's a long drive back to the campus" Jason stated knowing what it was like to drive to the campus and back, especially during the week.

"Thanks"! Annabelle replied.

"Alright, get your catnap in and I will be back down when the guys get here" Jason said as he began climbing the stairs on his way to the kitchen.

Annabelle just grinned widely at Jason's caring nature and quickly closed her eyes to relieve the tension in her eyelids that she had been feeling for the last half of the day.

Pretty soon Annabelle was lying down resting her head on the armrest and quickly drifted off to sleep. She was looking forward to a restful nap when she began to move around a bit getting restless due to the visions now floating around in her head.

She was met with her father's smiling face at first, but soon she was looking at his back as he stood at the bottom step of his Cessna getting ready to climb aboard. She then saw him turn around and wave goodbye and saw him mouth something but she couldn't quite make out what he was saying. He turned around and began to climb into the plane and Annabelle soon heard the roar of the engine as she watched the propellers begin their slow rotation until they were at full speed.

She kept hearing her name over and over and kept looking behind her to see where the voice was coming from but couldn't see anyone. She looked back toward her father's plane and it was gone, out of sight, and when she heard her name again, she opened her eyes and saw Simone staring down at her and Annabelle quickly sat up and let out a gasp as she tried her best to collect herself when she was soon looking into the concerned blue eyes that just three weeks ago was holding her close with a loving caress to soothe her tears.

"Are you okay? Jason said you were down here, but when I saw you, you were moving around and groaning something incoherent" Simone said in a whispered voice as she sat next to Annabelle on the couch.

"Um, I'm fine, just, just a dream, um, thanks for waking me up" Annabelle said while still in a bit of a daze.

Simone reached up and moved a stray hair from Annabelle's forehead and then quickly pulled her hand away when she noticed the look coming from Annabelle's blue eyes.

"Um, I'm gonna go upstairs and get some water, then touch up a bit before the guys get here" Annabelle said while she quickly got up off the couch and left Simone sitting in a state of confusion as she watched Annabelle walk briskly up the stairs.

Simone just sat with a slight ache in her heart, she wanted so badly to reach out to Annabelle and hold her again. She was still in a state of confusion about the discussion they had in her office. How could any of this be possible, this had to be a one in a million coincidence.

She wanted so badly to help her with whatever was bothering her. She wanted so badly to know what the story was behind all of her wonderful poems and beautifully written songs, some of love, some of longing, and some of sadness. She just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. She wanted to hold her and show her that she was cared for. She wanted to hold her so she could feel Annabelle's warm breath on her neck and the smell of her vanilla shampoo that radiated from her hair. _**Someone so young, that has felt so much pain, that it just doesn't seem fair**_. Simone thought to herself as she ascended the stairs and headed down the hall to her bedroom, shut the door behind her and began to put away some clean clothes in her drawers.

*************************************************************************

"Alright guys, last one, I think the set is going be tight tomorrow night"! Jason said as he set his guitar down to take a sip of water from the bottle resting on the floor next to his mike stand.

"Annabelle, are you ready"? Jason asked a now lost in thought Annabelle.

"What? Oh, um, yeah, let's do it! Um, are you sure you want this song in the set"? Annabelle said in a not so confident tone.

"Of course, this is one of those songs that everyone will be listening to every word, waiting for the next line. But, if you aren't ready to do it live, we can fill the spot with another song" Jason said hoping she would still want to perform the song that the first time he read the words, he almost got teary eyed.

"No, I'm ready to perform it, um, I think I need to perform it, well, um, just , I hope everyone likes it is all" Annabelle replied not revealing why she felt the need to get those very cathartic words that she has been holding onto dearly for about the last three years.

"Okay, now we can do this one of two ways, one with the entire band or the other with just you me and my guitar" Jason stated hoping it was the latter, because that was just the type of song he felt needed to be kept simple.

"Let's try it both ways and then decide" Annabelle said while grabbing her guitar and grabbing the pick from under the strings at the top of the neck.

*************************************************************************

Annabelle was exhausted, practice lasted about an hour and a half longer than she expected. The band was done putting their gear into the proper cases and getting everything ready for transport the following night. Annabelle sat on the couch with heavy eyes. She began to put her hair up in a ponytail, got up to grab her guitar and felt a light grip over her wrist.

"Hey, sorry we went much later than we planned, so if you want to stay, you can. You can crash in Simone's room and I have plenty of t-shirts and sweats you can sleep in. Really, I don't want you driving while you are this tired" Jason said in a caring tone.

"Um, I don't want to impose, really, I will be okay" Annabelle said as she was trying to stifle a yawn.

"Okay sleepy head, um, no arguing. Simone's room is two doors down from the bathroom on the left. Just make yourself comfortable. We have extra everything, so head upstairs and I will be by with your night clothes" Jason stated while pointing up the stairs and taking her guitar from her hands to set back down against the couch.

Annabelle made her way up the stairs and down the hall and found herself standing in front of Simone's room. She reached out and turned the doorknob and was soon met with the scent that she had slowly but surely become familiar with over the last few months.

She inhaled a deep breath and lightly shut her eyes as she felt surrounded by the smell she would notice each and every time she would pass by Simone's desk on her way up to her seat or on her way out to her next class. She was overcome by the light citrus and powder fragrance that if she actually had her eyes open; she would probably think that Simone was standing in the room with her.

She soon heard a soft knock on the door, and was startled out of her daydream by Jason's voice saying, "Annabelle, you in there? Here are some clothes to change into".

Annabelle opened the door and greeted Jason with a smile and said "Thanks, for everything, I appreciate you letting me stay here"!

"You're welcome; again, if you need anything, make yourself at home. There are towels in the cabinet in the bathroom and an extra toothbrush in the far right drawer under the sink" Jason said while pointing in the direction of Simone's bathroom around the wall.

"Thanks, good night, um I am excited about tomorrow night"! Annabelle said with a grin that was soon followed by a big yawn.

"Um, you mean tonight? Its 1:30 in the morning, um, get some sleep, good night Annabelle" Jason said with a chuckle and then backing away from the door with a slight wave.

Annabelle closed the door behind her, quickly got ready for bed, and fell fast asleep in the warmth of the cotton comforter that surrounded her on Simone's bed. Annabelle thought that this was the most comfortable bed she had ever slept on, the mattress formed perfectly around her body, the pillows had just the right amount of fluff, but that the bed was missing something, the one thing she thought that would make her time asleep even better, that the owner of the bed would have been occupying it as well.

Annabelle slept peacefully for the first night in a long time.

**Okay, getting ready for Annabelle's big debut on stage in the next chapter. Stay tuned…**

**Peace and love to all!!!**


	24. Miss You

**Couldn't sleep, so this is the result... :) Enjoy!**

**Miss You**

The crowd was staring to get larger after each minute passed. The tables were beginning to fill up fast and the throng of people got their coffee and various other drinks and sat down anxiously waiting for the air inside this coffeehouse to fill with music as it would typically do on most Friday nights in most college towns. The band was still setting up the equipment, double checking each cord, each amplifier, each guitar string to make sure the set would go on without any major mishaps. The din of the crowd was becoming louder and louder and pretty soon, Annabelle started to feel overwhelmed at the sight and sound of so many people, people that were actually going to witness her perform her own song this night, for the first time.

"Are you ready"? Jason asked a more than nervous Annabelle.

"Yeah, there is no going back now, right"? Annabelle stated as she released a big sigh.

Annabelle came from behind the stack of amplifiers and began to take her place on stage next to Jason and his mike stand.

"Hey everyone, how are you doing tonight"? Jason yelled into the microphone in an attempt to get everyone's attention and get the show started.

The crowd responded with various whistles and cheers and was soon quieting down.

"We're the Cruisin' Central band and we will be taking you on a musical journey with us tonight. Ready"? Jason said to the crowd as he took one last look at Annabelle and gave her a wink and a head nod.

The crowd began clapping and whistling at Jason's comments and soon they were met with the sounds of the drums and Austin's guitar pounding out the intro to Love and Memories by O.A.R. As the rest of the band joined in, and Jason started singing the lyrics, Annabelle began to scan the crowd while strumming along with the tune.

She noticed Collins sitting at one of the front tables with the biggest grin she has ever seen her wear. She grinned back at Collins while trying to remain focused on the task at hand and not let her excitement of being on that stage get the better of her.

The chorus of the song began and now everyone in the crowd would finally get to hear Annabelle's voice coming out of the top set of amps that were stacked three high on the stage.

The song came to an end and the crowd began to clap and whistle loudly for about two minutes. Once the crowd settled down, Jason introduced the next song and as he and Annabelle began to strum in sync for the first few bars of the song, Annabelle looked up and noticed that Collins was not sitting by herself anymore, the seat next to her was being occupied by the one person that she could not wait to see, but at the same time, wishes she wasn't there.

Annabelle gave Simone a half smile and continued to strum with Jason when the rest of the band joined in and once again, the crowd was thoroughly enjoying the music that was now blaring steadily through the coffeehouse that a person had to attach themselves to someone's ear if they wanted to tell them something.

The first part of the set went on for about a half hour, when Jason announced that they would take a quick ten minute break and be right back. The lights were turned back up from the subtle dimmed setting while the band was playing. Annabelle made a beeline to the bathroom with Collins soon following behind.

"My face hurts from smiling so much" Collins said in an excited tone while rubbing her jaw.

"Yeah, I kept looking at you and was trying not to laugh during the songs because of the look on your face" Annabelle said in a playful tone.

"You were great up there! You didn't look like you were nervous at all" Collins stated.

"I am just hiding it really well, because actually I felt like I could have thrown up during the first few songs" Annabelle said while holding on to her stomach.

"Well, everyone else thought you were great too" Collins said with a wide grin.

"I hope 'everyone' else did too" Annabelle replied hoping that Collins was referring to the blonde sitting next to her during the first set.

Annabelle splashed a little cool water on her face, dabbed it dry and said, "Okay, round two coming up, so I better get out there"!

"Okay, lets get out there, your fans are waiting"! Collins said as she looped her arm through Annabelle's and held the door open so Annabelle could be the first one out.

The girls made there way through the crowd and as Annabelle dropped Collins off at her seat, she noticed the seat next to her was empty and a slight frown came over Annabelle's face. She turned and headed back toward Jason's direction and said, " How did I do"?

"You were perfect, you didn't miss a beat, I told you that you were a natural. Now 'suit' up and let's crank this place back up" Jason said while extending his arm in the air so he could receive a high five from Annabelle.

The lights dimmed slightly again signaling the band was ready to begin the second half of their set. Jason thanked everyone for coming out and decided to do the run down of each member of the band before introducing the next song.

He saved Annabelle for last stating that she was the newest member and of course teased her a little with a few comments about her age and of course being female in a band with all guys. This relaxed Annabelle's features and she gave Jason a quick nudge from behind as a sign to get the next song going.

As soon as the first song was coming to the end, Annabelle looked up from her hand's position on her guitar to see those familiar deep blue eyes occupying the seat next to Collins with two bottles of water in her hands.

Once the song was over, Simone stood up quickly and took the empty bottles next to Jason and Annabelle and placed the full containers in their place. Annabelle caught Simone's eye for a quick second and mouthed, 'thank you' as Simone quickly sank back into her chair.

The band played a few more songs and it was now getting closer to the time when Annabelle would debut her original song.

Jason stood at the mike and again thanked everyone for coming out tonight and that they had one last song. He went on to explain that it was an original song written by in his words 'the one and only Annabelle Tillman'.

This garnered a smattering of whoops and whistles from the crowd and soon, Jason began to lower both mike stands so he and Annabelle could sit to perform this last song of the night.

Jason picked up his guitar, waited for Annabelle to sit on the stool next to him as the rest of the band made themselves comfortable at the table to the right of the stage.

Jason gave a quick glance Annabelle's way and when she nodded back at him, he began to pick the strings to start the melody. Annabelle took a deep breath and said quietly into the microphone that was only inches from her mouth, "This one is for you dad". The crowd sat silent as she began to sing the words to the song that has been held close to Annabelle's heart for so long, needing to finally be released.

_All, all it's not alright  
Your role it played through time  
Come and rescue me  
you're needed here at home_

And your space, a moment in time  
A hand to hold a hand I tried  
Who was it called to you?  
Who called?  
Your story's alive with hellos and goodbyes  
Bright lights, first kiss and drunken nights  
How I miss you

I miss you now and hey  
And I can't wait another day  
And hey, that crooked smile upon your face  
Oh, they'll never get old  
all the stories you told  
From the beach to the ring  
to the songs of your soul  
How I miss you  
I miss you now and hey

And the rain  
Falling cold outside  
Covered me the day you died  
You could have waited one more day  
I should've called  
I dream of your life, the war and the fight  
The music you played, the love for your wife  
And I miss you

I miss you now and  
Hey, I can't wait another day  
And hey, that crooked smile upon your face  
Oh, they'll never get old  
all the stories you told  
From the beach to the ring  
to the songs of your soul  
How I miss you  
And I miss you  
I miss you now and hey

And I am mad at the age  
That stole you away  
By surviving the beach  
You gave me my stay  
And I understand by this that I am  
All that you were was changed by the sand  
but I miss you

I miss you now and  
Hey, I can't wait another day  
And hey, that crooked smile upon your face  
Oh, they'll never get old  
all the stories you told  
From the beach to the ring  
to the songs of your soul  
How I miss you  
How I miss you

The crowd was silent for a minute, taking in the heaviness of the words that were flowing beautifully out of Annabelle's mouth. Annabelle opened her eyes and scanned the crowd, hoping that no one could tell that her own eyes were glossed over with unshed tears when she met Collins' eyes and noticed she was sitting with tears running down both cheeks.

As she rested her hands on the microphone, she gave Collins a quick grateful look, when she heard the crowd start to cheer loudly as they began to get up out of their seats and continued to clap for a couple of minutes. Annabelle said "Thanks everyone, you have been a great audience tonight"!

She turned to Jason, still trying to hold back her emotions and hugged him and whispered "Thank you " in his ear. Jason stood up from his stool and fully hugged her back. Simone, with a tear or two rolling down her own cheeks, felt a twinge of jealousy set in as she watched her brother embrace Annabelle after such an emotional moment, wishing it was her up there wrapping her arms around Annabelle.

The band began to crowd around Annabelle and all gave her their own version of hugs and compliments to their newest band member.

The band began packing up their equipment and loading it into Jason's truck. Annabelle had just come back through the door when she was being smothered by Collins and heard her say, "That was the most beautiful song I have ever heard, your dad would be so proud of you right now".

That is all it took to release a couple of tears onto Annabelle's face and she hugged Collins tightly and said "Thank you. I am so glad you came tonight, it meant the world to me to have you in the audience"!

The girls released themselves from their embrace and soon Annabelle could hear that silky voice that would occupy her thoughts from time to time.

"I just wanted to tell you that you did a great job tonight and I look forward to seeing you perform again"! Simone said while lightly rubbing Annabelle's shoulder while she looked deeply into her eyes.

"Thank you Simone, I am glad you enjoyed the show" Annabelle replied in a shaky voice due to the massive tingling now shooting down her arm at Simone's touch.

Annabelle gently moved away from Simone and looked back at Collins and said, "My car is at Jason's house, I can ride back with him if you want to just head home".

"I would love to hang with you, but I have had a few late nights this week finishing up a project for my Environmental Science class so my bed is calling me to visit it longer than just the two or three hours I have spent" Collins said in a tone that said she was sorry.

"Okay my little bookworm, get home and get some sleep. Please be careful and text me letting me know that you got home okay" Annabelle said as she gave Collins one last hug goodbye.

"Okay, goodnight my little rock star, you get home safely as well" Collins replied while chuckling.

"Goodnight Professor Bradley" Collins said looking over her shoulder.

"Goodnight Collins, drive safely" Simone replied.

Collins made her way out the door to the parking lot and drove into the slightly foggy night back to her apartment.

"I can give you a ride back to the house if you didn't want to drive back squished together with the boys in Jason's truck" Simone suggested to Annabelle as she noticed the boys were ready to pile into the truck.

"Thanks but I don't need you driving out of the way for"- Simone interrupted Annabelle's attempt at a decline by saying, "Its not out of my way, I am staying there this weekend, so come on, we will just meet them there".

Annabelle was caught off guard by Simone's insistence that she ride home with her, but she wanted nothing more than to spend time with Simone, as much as the butterflies that had now taken up residence in her stomach were influencing her to say no, she looked up at Simone with a grin and said, "Lead the way".

Annabelle stopped to tell Jason to go ahead that she would be riding with Simone back to the house because she didn't want to ride stuffed next to a bunch of smelly boys.

Jason just rolled his eyes at Annabelle's comment and said "Okay, we will meet you there".

"Nice car" Annabelle stated impressed that Simone had good taste in vehicles.

"Thanks" Simone replied with a smile and she continued, "Its not as nice as your Stingray, but I like how it handles".

"Well, I have never been a big fan of BMW's, but, they did a great job with the body style in these convertibles" Annabelle stated as she ran her hands over the dashboard like she was greeting the car with a comforting touch.

"I'm glad I have your approval" Simone said with a slight smirk.

Annabelle just smiled at Simone's response and clicked the seat belt into place before Simone headed out of the parking lot and back on to University Drive.

The ride to Simone's house was quiet until Annabelle decided to break the silence by saying, "I am sorry I have been avoiding you a bit these last few weeks. I know I kind of flipped out in your office, but, it was all just so overwhelming that"- Simone lightly grabbed Annabelle's hand and said, "We can talk about it when you are ready".

**The song is "Miss You" by Candlebox**

**This song holds a near and dear place in my heart, I still get choked up when I read the words or hear the song. **

**Hopefully Annabelle can start to feel a little more at peace now, and I think we all hope that Simone will be the one to help her along.** **T****hanks again for reading and reviewing, ALL of it helps me to continue on with this story!!!**


	25. Drunk with the Thought of You

**A few discussions dealing with Annabelle and her 'life' in this chapter. A little long, but a good start on the path of Simone and Annabelle getting to know each other a bit better. I hope….**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and those of you who have added this story to favorites! Smiles!!!!**

**Drunk with the Thought of You**

"So, are you glad that's over with"? Jason asked Annabelle as they all sat around the kitchen table after getting back from the show.

"Yeah, I was so nervous, I felt like I was going to throw up for a minute there" Annabelle replied with a big sigh.

"Well, you know, you could always just take a swig out of my "soda" before you get on stage, that always calms me down" Jason stated using 'air quotes' referring to his soda.

"Oh, so that's your secret. Thanks, but, um, I don't drink. I guess I will just have to get used to the whole vomit thing, you know, just keep a small trash can behind the stage" Annabelle said with a smirk.

"That's cool, really, I don't know many college kids that don't drink much less those who are into the music scene" Jason said with a shrug.

"Okay, so speaking of drinking, I could use a water, I think I left my voice box back at the coffeehouse" Annabelle said while hoping to change the subject quickly.

"Help yourself, you know, you have been over here enough to where, well, just make yourself at home. Basically, I am not waiting on you hand and foot anymore" Jason said with a big smile as he pointed to the fridge.

"Gee, thanks, love you too" Annabelle stated as she slapped Jason on the arm.

The guys were all chuckling at Annabelle's antics when Austin piped up and said, "Hey, since you're there, could you grab me a cold one"?

Pretty soon she heard that come from all the other guys to which Annabelle turned and said, "Don't think I am going to be your 'beer bitch' or anything else to that effect now"!

The guys all started to laugh out loud and were soon getting out dollar bills and began waving them at Annabelle teasing her when she brought them their beers.

Annabelle just sat down, twisted the cap off her water bottle, took a big swig, and let out an obnoxious 'ahhh' sound and rolled her eyes at her fellow band mates.

As the noise in the kitchen became more than a little roar, the door swung open and a stern looking Simone paused until she had everyone's attention, like any professor would do, and once all eyes were on her, she stated, "Could you please keep it down, some of us need our beauty sleep"!

"Sorry Simone, we were just breaking in our newest band member, you know, just showing her the ropes" Jason said as he put one arm around Annabelle and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Yeah, they all think that I have turned into some sort of waitress all of a sudden" Annabelle said in a sarcastic tone.

Simone just rolled her eyes as she made her way over to the refrigerator to get her own bottle of water. She stood there for a minute just taking in all the chatter and snickering that was going on when she heard Austin say, "Hey Annabelle, did you see that guy at the table by the right side of the stage checking you out all night"?

"Oh my god, yes, every time I looked in that direction, he was, well, just staring, didn't seem like he was really listening to the music" Annabelle said while she shivered at the thought.

"He is a regular at our shows, you know I could introduce you to him" Jason said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Uh, that's alright, I think I will pass on that one, he was kind of creeping me out actually" Annabelle replied.

"Not your type huh, you don't go for the leering, sexually repressed, probably still lives at home type" Jason said while laughing at his own remarks.

"Don't make fun of the poor guy Jas, I am sure you know all about that type" Annabelle responded getting the other guys to snort and snicker at their lead singer.

Pretty soon Simone was heard chuckling as well, and then she said, "Alright you guys, again, please keep it to a low roar, goodnight"!

"Goodnight Simone"! They all said in unison.

The snickering died down when Annabelle heard Austin quietly say, "So Annabelle, what exactly is your type"?

"Well, let's see, nothing like the guy at the show, and really no one in HIS category either" Annabelle said emphasizing the word his.

"What does that mean" Austin asked looking confused.

"Well, let's just say my type and your type is probably pretty similar" Annabelle said while winking.

Austin sat for a moment contemplating what Annabelle said, and then a look came over his face like he just figured out the answer to the Final Jeopardy question that he just wagered all of his twenty-five thousand dollars on, and then said, "Oh, you dig chicks"?

"Yeah, something like that" Annabelle replied with a slight smile.

Jason just sat there, staring at Annabelle, while all the other guys were huddling closer in at the table to Annabelle, and of course Annabelle knew what was coming next.

"So, are you seeing anyone now, and, um, you know you can bring her around anytime and'…

Austin was cut off by Annabelle saying, "You guys are so predictable and perverted"!

"Hey, we are just letting you know it doesn't matter to us, we are just being supportive" Austin stated trying to sound sincere, but Annabelle wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, right, I am sure you wouldn't mind in the least bit if we started making out in front of you, you know, just to show us that you are supportive" Annabelle replied with a smirk and an eye roll as she noticed the drool now threatening to spill from her band mates mouths.

"Really, are you seeing anyone"? Austin said in a more controlled tone.

"No, it's been awhile, just kind of getting my stuff together so it feels good to just, be on my own" Annabelle said in a confident tone.

"Oh, so you and your friend Collins aren't"…

Annabelle interrupted Austin and said, "No, we are just best friends, have been since our junior year, really, she is the best friend anyone could ask for. Well, actually, I think she has a little crush on you mister guitar player".

As Annabelle's words sunk in with Austin, a slight grin appeared across his face.

"Well, don't tell her I said that, but, well, just don't tell her, please"? Annabelle asked pleadingly.

"Okay, we will try not let that one slip out, but I cant promise anything" Jason said with a smirk.

The guys went on bantering with Annabelle about how now they had more competition in getting chicks but that didn't bother Annabelle one bit, she held her own with her new band mates, who now have instantly turned into four big brothers as they all sat around the table teasing and joking with each other about everything.

Pretty soon, the laughter and chatter was dying down, when Annabelle looked up and noticed it was now three in the morning.

"Holy crap guys, it's three a.m., it's way past my bedtime and curfew for that matter" Annabelle said jokingly.

"This is nothing, we usually don't go to bed until sun up after a show because we are so wound up afterward" Jason responded.

"Well, I guess I am just going to have to make sure I take a nap before hand so I can keep up with you the next time, but, I am wiped out so I think I need to hit the road" Annabelle replied with a big yawn.

"Um, not tonight, you're not. One, we always crash here after a show, and two, I don't want to hear that you have crashed trying to drive that gorgeous car of yours into the freeway barrier because you were trying to sleep while driving" Jason said in a protective tone.

"I know, I know, no arguing right? Well, the bed I was in the other night is now occupied, so if I could just borrow a pillow and a blanket, I can crash on the couch downstairs" Annabelle said while standing and stretching.

"Again, no, you take my room, the couch downstairs pulls out, so me and Austin will take that and the other guys will take the guest room, you can take a shirt or whatever out of my top drawer to sleep in, but now that you have been warned about our rituals, you will be prepared the next time" Jason said while lightly shoving a tired Annabelle toward his room down the hall.

Not in the mood to argue anymore, Annabelle said, "Okay, but I am locking the door in case one of you get any funny ideas" Now smiling at the guys all shaking their heads, she finally said, "Goodnight guys, tonight was a blast while she walked down the hall and into the room that was located on the other side of the hall and a couple of doors down from Simone's master suite.

The smell of coffee was now seeping through all of the nooks and crannies throughout the house as the sun was already showing itself past the point of the initial sunrise. Annabelle forgot to close the blinds in Jason's room and was soon met by the feeling of warmth as well as the light shining through the uncovered window.

She fluttered her eyes a bit at the brightness now coating the entire room, let out a long sigh, stretched out as far as humanly possible and was soon sitting on the edge of the bed running her hands through her morning hairdo. She got up and made her way to the door to find the bathroom she so desperately needed after her binge of three bottles of water before she went to sleep last night.

As she opened the door, the smell of coffee was more intense as she took a deep breath and the scent encouraged her eyes to open wide enough so she could actually see where she was going.

She was just about to take a step through the door she just opened only to be startled awake instantly by the sight of the blonde-haired blue-eyed professor who was dressed in a tank top and some long pajama pants holding her coffee close to her mouth as she was trying to cool it before taking a drink, but was obviously caught off guard by her younger student standing in front of her, only in a long t-shirt stepping out of her younger brother's room on this bright Saturday morning.

"Um, good morning Simone" Annabelle said while looking down at her own bare feet that were now finding themselves digging into the carpeting below.

"Morning, um, sorry, I didn't expect to see you here" Simone muttered out with a confused look that was slowly turning into a distressed look as she was realizing that Annabelle was coming out of her brother's bedroom.

"Yeah, we were all up chatting for quite awhile, and I was about to go home, but then I was introduced to one of the band rituals which is the sleepover after a show" Annabelle stated while continuing to comb her fingers through her hair.

"Well, if you need anything, help yourself, there is coffee in the kitchen, and if you're hungry, you should be able to find something, but I will be out in a bit to make breakfast for everyone. You're up much earlier than any of the boys ever are" Simone stated as she tried to slyly peak around Annabelle and into Jason's room to see if there was another occupant under the sheets.

"Thanks, that sounds great, so I will see you in a little bit"? Annabelle said in a hopeful tone.

"Yes, I need to freshen up a bit" Simone stated as she subconsciously scanned Annabelle's form in the long t-shirt.

"Hey ladies"! Jason stated groggily as he entered the hallway from the basement.

"Morning Jas, you're up early" Simone said with a sound of relief noticeably emanating from her voice.

"Hey Jason" Annabelle said as she rubbed his shaggy locks.

"Yeah, well, nature calls and Austin is sawing logs down there" Jason replied as he moved in between the two girls that had now moved to leaning against opposite walls in the hallway.

"I'm up, so if you want, I can get changed and you can go back to sleep in your own bed" Annabelle stated as she slowly started to move toward the bathroom before Jason got to the door.

"Yeah, I may take you up on that, hey, what, ar_" Jason was now realizing Annabelle just shut the bathroom door.

Jason just stood there shaking his head with a smirk and said, "Well, I have to say I am very impressed by Annabelle. She sure knows her way around music and she can hold her own with a bunch of obnoxious guys".

"I am glad you are giving her a chance to play her music, just, just be careful Jas, she is still"-

"Simone, please don't say she is still just a kid! I know she is young, but she acts more mature than most people I know and her lyrics, wow, from what I see, she has had more life experiences than most people can say they have had at fifty or sixty years old". Jason said in a quiet tone not wanting Annabelle to hear their conversation in the hallway.

"Okay, well, you do have a point, however, I will still keep an eye on you guys, she is also a girl you know" Simone replied in a hushed tone.

Jason quickly replied in a sarcastic tone, "Oh yeah, I forgot all about that. Sis, don't worry about Annabelle, you won't have to worry about protecting her from any of us, maybe just from- Jason stopped his rambling when he heard the bathroom door swing open and continued by saying, "It's about time"!

"Oh, relax. Oh and who is going to protect me from what"? Annabelle said in a curious tone.

Jason just put his head down and started to grin as he moved quickly to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Well"? Annabelle said in a demanding tone toward Simone.

"Well, I will be ready in a few minutes, so if you're hungry, meet me in the kitchen" Simone said trying to defer attention away from Annabelle' question.

"Okay, I guess I will go get freshened up a bit as well and put on some real clothes" Annabelle said while tugging at the oversized shirt she had on.

Simone just smiled, but then began taking a few steps toward her room and she let out a big sigh and felt the need to wipe off the bead of sweat now apparent on her forehead due to her run in with Annabelle just moments before.

"_You are totally losing it, you have got to turn whatever this is that you are feeling, off"!_ Simone thought to herself as she shut her door behind her.

"Mmm, smells good'! Annabelle replied as she stepped into the kitchen immediately being overwhelmed with the smell of bacon cooking among the various other items being prepared all by Simone's hand.

"There is coffee on the counter or juice in the fridge" Simone said with her back still toward Annabelle.

"Thanks" Annabelle replied grabbing a mug and filling it with brown liquid that would soon be sending a much needed dose of caffeine through her blood stream.

Simone turned around to catch Annabelle staring intently at her as she was about to take a sip of her coffee. Simone shoved down any kind of questionable response to Annabelle's ogling, and said, "The plates are over there, so when you ready help yourself".

"Should I leave some for the guys"? Annabelle said while chuckling.

"Hmm, well, I guess if they don't get up here soon, they will just miss out" Simone replied back with a smile of her own.

"Well, of course I will leave a little bit for the cook to enjoy" Annabelle stated with a smirk.

"Oh, I already ate, I kind of eat as I cook" Simone stated with a shrug.

"Well, will you at least sit with me" Annabelle said while pulling out a chair across from her own as she stood to get a plate full of warm and delicious smelling food.

"Okay, sure" Simone replied as she poured herself another cup of coffee.

Annabelle was on cloud nine. She was in her English Professor's kitchen, eating the breakfast she just cooked, sitting across from her, finding herself able to look into those blue eyes without really feeling guilty for doing so or feeling like she needed to run away quickly. They were just sitting, in the quiet of the morning, exchanging glances.

"How old were you when your mother died"? Annabelle asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"I was nineteen" Simone replied in a solemn tone as she took another sip of her warm beverage.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long was it until you, felt, well, at peace with all of it"? Annabelle asked quietly.

"I can't remember the exact moment that it happened, but it took a few years, and to be honest, during that time, I didn't handle things very well" Simone replied while moving her thumb nervously over her coffee mug.

"What do you mean, you didn't handle it well" Annabelle questioned.

"Well, of course the rest of my family was devastated, my father took it the hardest I think, even though he never really showed those emotions, he just, well, he showed it in his actions by moving away. But I just moved away from everyone emotionally for a bit. I know people say that is to be expected, but I know I let some people who I cared for deeply slip away during that time". Simone said in a sad tone.

"I know what you mean, me and my mother's relationship has not been the same since my dad died" Annabelle stated as she put her fork down on top of her empty plate.

"Where is your mother now"? Simone asked while focusing her total attention toward Annabelle.

"She is still in L.A., but she travels a lot and is rarely home" Annabelle stated sadly.

"What does she do that she has to travel so much" Simone asked.

"She is a Senator, maybe you have heard of Victoria Tillman"? Annabelle replied.

"That is your mother? Yes, I have seen her on television a few times and of course read about her in the papers" Simone stated, when she looked lost in thought for a second, then was now showing a look of realization coming over her.

"What is it"? Annabelle questioned noticing the look on Simone's face.

"Sorry, I guess I never put two and two together, but I think I have seen you on television and have seen your picture in the papers as well" Simone replied now realizing that Annabelle was in the news for different reasons than her mother.

"Oh, yeah, that's me, the Senator's upstanding daughter" Annabelle said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to".. Simone was interrupted by Annabelle stating, "Don't worry, it doesn't bother me, it is part of my past, one that I am not very proud of, but my past nonetheless".

"Well, I think you are doing very well for yourself Annabelle, you should be proud" Simone responded leaning in closer to Annabelle's side of the table for emphasis.

"Thanks, and I am proud, however, I wish my mom could just see how far I have come and feel the same way. I know it hasn't been easy for her either, but I have changed so much, I hope she can see that someday". Annabelle said with a small sigh.

Simone noticed that Annabelle was getting a little emotional, put her hand over Annabelle's and began softly stroking the top of her hand with her thumb and said, "I am sure she is proud of you Annabelle, maybe she just has a hard time showing it, but, I know I would be, and well, I am proud of you".

"Thank you Simone" Annabelle stated with a slight smile and a gracious tone.

She then turned her attention to the warmth that was radiating from Simone's hand onto hers, not wanting Simone to let go, but soon felt the feeling fade away as she heard voices rumbling through the hallway moving toward the kitchen that was a quiet sanctuary for the professor and her student just a few moments ago.

"Thanks for talking with me" Annabelle stated quietly.

"No, thank you, I really enjoyed this. If you ever need to talk about anything, I am a great listener, and you know where to find me" Simone said just as the boys came stumbling through the door asking "What's for breakfast"?

**Whew, didn't think I would ever get to the end of this one.. ****J**

**Stay tuned**!


	26. Nice To Meet You, Anyway

**A little light reading to end the day! Enjoy**!

**Nice To Meet You, Anyway**

"Can you please pass the stuffing Annabelle"? The Senator said in a cold tone.

Annabelle reach to her right and with both hands lifted the serving dish and handed it to her mother and said, "Here you go" in an indifferent manner.

So, Annabelle, how has your first semester at college gone so far"? Annabelle's grandfather, Thomas Tillman asked.

"Actually pretty well grandpa. I love my schedule and my classes are a bit time consuming, but I like the work and of course the music courses are my favorite. I have also reconnected with my best friend from high school, you remember me talking about Collins right"? Annabelle replied.

"Yes, dear, I remember you mentioning her a lot, you always said that she helped you get through your last two years in high school" The elder Tillman responded.

"Is she at school with you now dear"? Annabelle's grandmother, Caroline Tillman asked.

"Yes she is, I ran into her on the first day of classes, she is actually in my English class, talk about coincidence and fate" Annabelle replied with a smile and a shrug.

"Well I am glad to hear that sweetie, everyone needs that one best friend, and I am happy that you both are still friends" Caroline stated while lightly tapping her hand on Annabelle's.

Senator Tillman just sat in silence eating what was left on her plate during this meal that was on a day set aside to give thanks. It was a small gathering of relatives, mostly from Annabelle's father's side of the family. It had been a long time since Annabelle actually looked forward to being around her relatives.

She was even hoping to get a chance to talk with her mother about everything that she has been going through while at Cal, as well has her rehab meetings. But each time she looked over to say something to her mother, all she noticed was a stern, cold, and distant look on her face. So Annabelle kept her distance throughout dinner, just focusing on her grandparents and a few older cousins that were sitting nearby.

The clatter of the dishes being cleared signaled everyone that Thanksgiving dinner was over and dessert was the next course. Everyone began to take demur bites of their various flavors of pie, Annabelle was now taking bites of pie with the ice cream on top. In her quest to be different all these years, Annabelle would forgo the whipped cream as would be the more common topping, for a big scoop of vanilla bean ice cream that would melt over the warm pumpkin slice. She quickly finished her dessert, and then decided at that moment to lean over closer to her mother and say, "Can we talk later"?

"Later" was all The Senator would mumble out to her daughter.

Annabelle politely excused herself from the table and climbed the stairs at a rapid pace in order to get to her room quickly so she could let out the frustrated sigh she was holding in after the dinner that mostly had Senator Tillman sitting in silence next to her daughter who was trying her best to reach out to her mother.

She got out her phone to send a message to the receiver that was only a few miles away.

_**You done eating? -A**_

_**Yep, I'm sooo full!- C**_

_**Me 2! Just wntd to say hey.. HEY!!-A**_

_**HEY urself!- C**_

_**Plz tell ur family hello for me, I will call u ltr!-A**_

_**K, will do! U o.k.? –C**_

_**Yeah, mom is being mom is all.. – A**_

_**Sorry!- C**_

_**No worries tho. Talk at ya ltr!-A**_

_**Ltr!!- C**_

Annabelle just wanted to feel some kind of connection to anyone, especially on this day that was supposed to be a day to give thanks.

Annabelle was thankful, for everything that she had suddenly going on in her life, she was thankful that she had been given a second and in some cases a third chance at straightening herself and her life out. She knows deep down that she is one of the lucky ones.

She had plenty of people to turn to for support during her travels down that dark road, but the one person she was reaching out for, needing to make a connection, needing to have an that understanding that everything would be alright, just never seemed to materialize. She was always just out of Annabelle's reach. She knew she had a difficult task ahead of her.

Annabelle was ready to tear down her own walls and embrace the mother that she had in the past tried so hard to give up and render her unreachable. She decided to stand firm in her belief that she deserved to be loved by the woman who gave her life. She believed that all the things she learned about forgiveness and making amends were going to be the final piece that had been missing between her and the Senator's puzzle of an existence.

"Mom, are you in there"? Annabelle stated quietly as she lightly knocked on the door to the den.

"Come in" Annabelle's mother replied in a quiet tone.

Annabelle entered the room and noticed her mother sitting at her desk looking through what looked like her calendar with a furrowed brow.

"You leaving soon"? Annabelle asked already knowing that her mother was looking at the many dates listed in the book with red, blue and black writing signifying important meetings and out of town appearances.

"Sunday night" The Senator replied.

Annabelle pulled a chair away from her mother's desk that was covered in memo after memo about budget cuts, appropriations, upcoming debate topics and anything else that one would see on an elected official's desk.

The Senator did have one reminder that she was something other than the stern and savvy politician she had worked so hard to turn herself into, she had just one piece of evidence on display that showed she was a mother and had been someone's wife.

The picture rested itself near the jar of uneaten candies, like that was the area on the desk reserved for frivolity, but was kept separate from the ninety-nine percent of the other desk that was reserved for the cold hard facts of life of helping a the state of California run smoothly.

The picture reflected a far away past, one that was full of color, life, love and most of all passion. Now it sat alone as only a reminder of happier times, but didn't seem to have a place in the Senator's life anymore, in reality, the placement of the picture was not in direct view if one was sitting at the desk going about the daily tasks of phone calls and emails, it could have just been someone else's family in that frame for all Victoria Tillman knew.

But Annabelle knew better, when she reached for the picture to find herself in between two people who she had once been able to hold on to each hand and felt safe and that all was right in the world.

A slight smile drifted over her face at the remembrance of her father's insistence that they go to the beach that day. He also insisted that Annabelle be allowed to get an ice cream cone as a treat to which said ice cream cone ended up dotting Annabelle's outfit with brown splotches as it fell to the ground after the second lick. If you looked close enough at the picture, you can see the remnants of the ice cream on her shirt as well as around her mouth.

"Those stains never came out" The Senator sighed.

"Well, it was good while it lasted" Annabelle replied while still staring at the family in the frame in her hands.

Victoria Tillman looked up from her calendar and said "What did you want to talk about Annabelle"? in a tone that wasn't as cold as usual, but still a bit on the chilly side.

"I just wanted to, um, I wanted to just air some things out with you, talk about what is going on in my life, in your life, you know like a mother and daughter" Annabelle stated in a hopeful tone.

"Annabelle, I really- The Senator was interrupted by Annabelle saying, "Don't worry, never mind, it's not important, I know now is probably not a good time, so".

Annabelle got up to leave when her mother said "Wait, Annabelle, I was going to say that I really would like that. I know you have been working hard at making some changes in your life, and I know I am busy, but, I would like to set some time aside while you are on Winter break from school".

"I would really like that" Annabelle stated as she moved past the chair and around the desk. She was now standing in front of her mother, who looked so much older than she really was after many years on the campaign trail as well as many emotionally draining years having Annabelle as her more than rebellious daughter.

Right before her mother spoke again, the phone rang and soon Victoria Tillman was back into Senator mode as she rolled her chair back in the direction of the ringing and picked it up and said "Hello, this is Senator Tillman".

Annabelle stood in place for just a minute, and then realized that the barrier that seemed to be slowly falling away between them, just for a split second, was back in place in the same amount of time. She moved away from the desk and turned to leave, looking back just once only to see her mother completely engrossed in what sounded like some kind of schedule or agenda change for her upcoming trip. Annabelle took her signal to leave, and exited quietly.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Hey" Collins said cheerily into her phone.

"Hey" Annabelle said in a more somber tone.

"Is everything alright"? Collins replied.

"Yeah, I just thought I would catch an early flight back to school" Annabelle said in an even tone.

"Why? What happened"? Collins asked.

"Nothing, just that my mom left already this morning and I didn't want to be here in this big house by myself, so I figure I would get back early and just chill tomorrow before classes on Monday" Annabelle replied.

"You can hang out here you know" Collins responded.

"I know, but I know you have other relatives staying with you and really, I am fine heading back early. I will see your parents during Winter break and will definitely crash at your place a time or two then" Annabelle stated hoping that Collins would just agree with her decision.

"Oh, okay, um, did you need a ride"? Collins questioned.

"No, my mom's chauffeur said he would take me later on this evening" Annabelle responded.

"Okay, but please call me when you get back to the dorms so I know you got in okay" Collins said in a motherly tone.

"Yes mom" Annabelle snickered.

"That's right missy" Collins retorted.

"Oh, um, Cheyenne says hello" Collins stated in a quieter tone.

"Tell the kiddo I said 'hey' as well" Annabelle replied.

"Okay, we will catch up when I get back Sunday night" Collins stated as she heard her mother calling her from downstairs to help with the dishes.

"You got it! Bye" Annabelle exclaimed.

"Bye" Collins replied.

_____________________________________________________________________________

The gate was filled with people trying to get out of Los Angeles on this brisk Saturday evening. Annabelle had gotten to the airport with much time to spare, she decided to sprawl out by the window that faced the runway instead of sitting in a chair to wait for the cattle call to board the airplane.

She had her headphones on relishing in the peace the music gave her as she closed her eyes listening more intently to the words and thinking how this song would sound if her and the boys were playing it live. She started to bob her head a little to the beat of the music getting more lost into the song with each note. Once the song ended, she opened her eyes and was about to reach down to grab her water bottle when she noticed the space next to her was now occupied.

As she reached for her water, she turned to get a better look at who decided to invade her space when she noticed a girl with long brunette hair was smiling shyly at her. Annabelle politely smiled back before she took a sip of her water.

"Hi" The brunette said.

"Hi" Annabelle replied wondering why this girl was staring at her so intently.

"Um, I know this sounds random, but are you in a band"? The brunette stated as she turned to face Annabelle more fully.

"Yeah, actually I am why"? Annabelle asked.

"You just looked familiar. I was at Merkle's last Friday night and I thought you looked like the girl that was playing with the band" The brunette said while shrugging.

"Yep, that was me and the boys. Actually, that was my first show with them, well, it was my first live show with anyone" Annabelle replied.

"Well, you guys were great and you would never have known that it was your first show" The brunette said with a smile.

"I was so nervous, but Jason and the boys are great and they helped to calm me down by joking around. So do you, sorry what is your name"? Annabelle asked.

"My name is Lita, nice to meet you Annabelle" The brunette said while sticking out her hand.

Nice to meet you to Lita, and how did you, oh, yeah, that's right, the introductions at the show, wow you remembered all that"? Annabelle questioned as she let go of LIta's hand.

"Yeah, you are the only girl, but really, you sounded great, hard to forget a voice like that" Lita stated shyly.

"Thanks, so I take it you go to Cal"? Annabelle asked.

"Yeah, this is my first year as a grad student. I am assisting in the College of Environmental Design, basically I grade papers for Dr. Craig and edit his notes for lectures, but I get my Master's paid for, so I can't complain.

"Wow, what is your degree in"? Annabelle asked.

"Urban design. My undergrad was in Architecture, but this will give me a little more hands on experience with places like Berkeley as well as other cities downtown areas" Lita replied unsure if Annabelle was interested in what she was saying.

"That sounds interesting, so do you want to design buildings"? Annabelle questioned.

"Yes, but also the area around those buildings and work on how everything functions together. What about you, what are you working toward"? Lita asked.

"Well my major is music, but I am only in my freshman year, so I have a ways to go" Annabelle stated with a small sigh.

"Oh, that makes sense, well, you seem to have a handle on this music stuff already so I am sure you will sail right through your classes. Did you say you were only a freshman"? Lita replied looking confused.

Just as Annabelle was about to respond, they heard the first call to board the plane. Annabelle checked her ticket and said, "That's me, the first part of the herd to get on the plane".

"Nice to meet you Annabelle, good luck with everything"! Lita stated as they both stood up to collect their carry on items.

"Nice to meet you too, and oh, we have one more show before Winter break at Merkle's next Friday night. So if you aren't doing anything, bring your friends and well, anyone else you can find"! Annabelle said as she waved and smiled back at the brunette.

"Yeah, that sounds great, see you then"! Lita replied with a wide grin.

Annabelle found her seat quickly. She put her headphones back on and leaned her forehead on the window and gazed into the hazy sunset thinking about how she had left things with her mother, that maybe there was actually a glimmer of hope for some kind of reconciliation.

She then noticed the notes of the next song filtering into her brain that quickly reminded her of a certain blonde-haired professor she would be gazing at in person come Monday morning. Annabelle began to let a smile creep up on her face but soon she was letting the last few days activities weigh heavy on her eyes and she began to drift off to sleep while hearing:

_And it's amazing  
With the look in your eyes  
Like you could save me  
But you won't even try  
And then you tell me again  
How everything will be alright_

And if I told you  
That I'm sorry  
Would you tell me that you were wrong  
Or would you hold me down forever  
If I came to your for answers

And I saw  
Pictures in my head  
And I swear I saw you opening up, again

And I'm surrounded  
You spill  
All alive and brand new  
And I'll forget about you long enough  
To forget why I need to

And I saw  
Pictures in my head  
And I swear I saw you opening up again  
Cause I would be heavenly if  
Baby you'd just rescue me now

The days are  
Drifting away from me  
I still wake up  
Burning through everything now

And I saw  
Pictures in my head  
And I swear I saw you opening up again  
I would be heavenly if  
Baby you'd just rescue me now  
Pictures in my head  
I saw you opening up again  
Cause I would be heavenly if  
Baby you'd just rescue me now

**Yes, the journey is taking some turns, as always, hold on tight….**

**Song is "I Saw" by Matt Nathanson**

**Peace and love to all!!!!**


	27. Drowning

**Happy reading!!**

**I appreciate all of you that are taking the time to join me on this journey!! :) **

**Drowning (Face Down)**

"What is it that you are working on"? Collins asked Annabelle as she sat scribbling in her composition book while she sat up on her bed leaning against the wall in her dorm room.

"A new song. I am hoping the guys will let me play it when we do our show in LA over break" Annabelle replied without breaking eye contact with her words boldly being written across the page.

"Well, I hope I get to read it first" Collins said while tossing a wadded up piece of paper at Annabelle.

"Of course, you know I value your opinion and you will tell me whether it isn't worth the paper it's written on, you know I appreciate your brutal honesty" Annabelle replied throwing the paper back at Collins.

"Is it, um, another love song about"- Annabelle cut off Collins and said, "No, well, not this time. More like a little message to my mom".

"Oh, did she ever tell you if she was going to be able to take some time off when you are home"? Collins asked as she turned herself fully around in the chair to face Annabelle.

"No, not yet. I haven't even told her about the band or anything. But, I am not going to let anything she says sway me from playing. I have a feeling she will have something negative to say about it" Annabelle replied as she set her pencil down in the spine of the composition book to hold her place so she can come back to the lyrics later.

"I can't imagine why, I mean you are so talented, I would think she would know that by now" Collins replied in a harsh tone.

"She knows I am into music, but she always thought it was just something silly I did and never took it seriously" Annabelle stated while shrugging and letting out a small sigh.

"Well, she should be proud of your abilities, and, well, that is all I am going to say about it" Collins responded as she bit her bottom lip so as to not mutter another spiteful word about Annabelle's mother.

"I know Collins, we have been round and round about this, but I think I have really just been trying take things one step at a time with her, and well, I am sure this is just one more thing that she will just have to learn to accept about her daughter, that I am not going to be the prim and proper Senator's daughter, that I have my own thoughts and ideas and my own ways of expressing them" Annabelle said like she was rehearsing a speech to give her mother the next time she sees her.

"Well, I know everyone is excited to see you play live at home, so just focus on that okay" Collins said reassuringly.

"Thanks Collins, you always know the right thing to say to calm me down" Annabelle said as she stood up to give Collins a quick hug.

"Okay, so what time are you going to Jason's tonight"? Collins questioned.

"Probably leave here around six, why, did you want to come with me"? Annabelle quizzed her friend with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"I would love to, but I have a huge paper due Friday and I want to get it done now so I can have Friday to relax and take a nap before the show, so, maybe, um, I can hang out with you guys after the show this time" Collins said with a slight grin.

"Okay, so did you want me to say hi to Austin for you"? Annabelle stated with a devilish grin.

"No, I will do that myself when I see him on Friday" Collins said in a confident tone.

"Hmm, I see, well good, I think he will be happy to see you" Annabelle said cryptically.

"You didn't say anything did you" Collins snapped back in a panicked tone.

"Um, no, I just noticed the way he looked at you the last time you were around each other so" Annabelle said hoping her friend would believe her.

"Okay, well if you say so. I am getting hungry, did you want to get something to eat before you head to practice"? Collins asked.

"Jason said he was making dinner for everyone tonight, so can I take a rain check"? Annabelle replied feeling a little guilty.

"Of course, how about we cruise the Union tomorrow after my last class, say meet me there about one o'clock and you can tell me how everything went" Collins said as she began to gather her things to leave Annabelle's dorm.

"It's a date"! Annabelle replied with one last hug goodbye for Collins.

"Bye, have fun"! Collins waving as she headed down the hall toward the exit.

"Bye, you too"! Annabelle shouted as her friend disappeared around the corner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who taught you to cook? This is amazing"! Annabelle said with a mouthful of chicken parmesan.

"My mom, she always said that learning to cook would help me impress the ladies, she didn't quite put it like that, but you know what I mean, so" Jason replied with a smirk.

"Well I may decide to change my ways and marry you if I can have this every night" Annabelle with a smile while batting her eyes Jason's way.

"Wow, let's see, Annabelle Bradley, has a nice ring to it don't you think" Jason said continuing to joke around with Annabelle.

"Yeah, actually I like the sound of that"! Annabelle replied obviously referring to the 'Bradley' in the family that she would stare at Monday, Wednesday, and Friday during English. "But you would be the one to bear our children" Annabelle stated as she tapped Jason's stomach as she got up to get another water from the fridge.

The other band members were now chuckling at the banter when they heard the front door shut and pretty soon the blonde-haired blue eyed older Bradley walked into the kitchen asking what is for dinner and she noticed everyone laughing as she paused to look herself up and down to make sure she didn't have anything spilled down the front of her shirt and said, "What is so funny"?

"We were just discussing Jason and Annabelle's upcoming marriage and they have decided that Jason is going to be the one to get pregnant" Austin said while swallowing his last bite of food and smiling.

"Oh, uh, well, that would be a sight, but Jason, just so you know, once you get pregnant you will have a hard time getting your 'girlish' figure back" Simone said trying to join in on the laugh session going on trying so hard not to notice Annabelle's adorable demeanor when she was just letting loose and laughing.

"Alright guys, we have a lot to cover tonight, so, we will get back to this later, won't we Annabelle" Jason stated as he put his arm around Annabelle's shoulder and started to lead her down the stairs to the basement to practice.

"Yes, honey, later" Annabelle responded in a sappy tone and gave Jason a peck on the cheek and a fake smile as she followed his lead with a response of her own.

"Hey, Simone, there is plenty left, so help yourself" Jason stated as he turned around and pointed to the stove.

"Thanks Jas" Simone replied.

The rest of the band made their way downstairs and started to get their gear set up and pretty soon the sound of guitars, drums and voices filled the air and the sounds made their way up to the rest of the house.

Simone was internally warring with herself about whether she should just eat, put the items she brought from her apartment away and just leave to allow the band to practice without distractions. But as soon as she heard Annabelle's voice floating though the kitchen, she put her plate in the sink and began to follow where her feet were subconsciously taking her, step by step to take in the beauty that was attached to that voice, the voice that was sinking into Simone's senses more and more each time she heard it.

She leaned against the wall just above the last step to just allow herself enough room to take in Annabelle's singing form only a few feet away. She was so impressed with the way she put her emotions into her music, not over the top, just enough real emotion to allow the listener to feel each word as it left her mouth.

The song was coming to an end with the last few notes being strummed on Jason's guitar when Annabelle opened her eyes and looked up to see Simone lost in the moment and when their eyes met, they were locked in place like they were trying to read each others mind.

The song had ended a few seconds before, but neither set of blue eyes would relinquish their gaze, not until Jason's cleared his throat and said, "Annabelle, that would be a great song to end the set with, if you want".

"What"? That is all Annabelle could mutter out at the moment.

"I said we should end the set with that song" Jason replied noticing that Annabelle was now staring intently in his sister's direction.

"Oh, um, yes, I would love to end the set with this song, but, I would like to wait to play that song, you know, when we do the show in LA" Annabelle replied coming out of her Simone induced daze.

"Sorry for interrupting, I just wanted to say thanks for dinner and I am heading out, so I will see you all later" Simone said while giving one last smile toward the band and then quickly making her way up the stairs to find the fresh air she suddenly needed.

"Bye Simone" Everyone chimed in.

"So, we need to decide on the last song of the set for Friday, any suggestions" Jason said to the whole group.

"How about something with a little kick, something that rocks a little" Austin replied.

"Okay, like what"? Jason stated wanting a more specific answer.

"I have a song I wrote awhile back that we could play it a little more up tempo, or 'rock out' if you will" Annabelle said while getting her folder from the couch.

________________________________________________________________________

"Alright guys, one last bathroom run before we start" Jason said as the band was done tuning up.

Annabelle quickly got up without saying a word and headed toward the bathroom. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her, and she needed the nearest receptacle to relieve herself she thought, but as soon as she stepped into the bathroom, she saw Simone and Collins at the mirror chattering away about school or school work, well something to that effect.

Annabelle still felt her stomach leap a bit at the sight of Simone dressed in jeans and a v-neck t-shirt that loosely hung from her shoulders but she was leaning forward a bit looking in the mirror touching up her lipstick allowing her shirt to ride up a bit in the back. Annabelle was completely busted when she heard Collins say, "Annabelle, can you hand me a piece of toilet paper please"?

"Uh, sure, here" Annabelle said a bit flustered, but the sight in front of her was enough to make her forget why she came into the bathroom in the first place.

"Hey Annabelle, are you guys about to go on"? Simone said while looking back at Annabelle in the mirror.

"Yeah, just needed a quick bathroom run before we start" Annabelle replied while lowering her eyes away from Simone and then catching Collins eyes and noticed a big grin on her friend's face and shot her a 'what' look.

Collins just kept smiling that knowing smile back at Annabelle when she said, "You better hurry, I am sure they will tease you endlessly if you get out there and they are waiting on you".

"Yeah, yeah, they can wait" Annabelle stated as she somewhat returned back to her normal demeanor.

"I will save you a seat Collins, see you out there" Simone stated as she put the lipstick back into her purse and moved past Annabelle toward the door.

Simone gave Annabelle a slight smile and said "Have fun up there" as she lightly rubbed Annabelle's shoulder on her way out the door.

As soon as the door opened, Annabelle could hear the din of the crowd and the butterflies that were engulfing her stomach from Simone's touch were now battling each other at the sound of the crowd bringing her to the realization that the show was about to begin.

"Okay, I better get out there, I will catch you during the break" Annabelle said to Collins who was still touching up her make-up.

"Okay, I will be right out, don't start without me" Collins said while giggling.

"You look fine, come on" Annabelle replied.

"Go" Collins replied motioning Annabelle leave the bathroom so she could make her way through the crowd of people who would soon be losing themselves in the music as soon as the first note is played.

"Hey everyone, you guys ready for us" Jason stated to the restless crowd.

Whistles and clapping could be heard all around the coffeehouse and once it died down a bit, the band began the intro to "Gel" by Collective Soul. Everyone was now finally settling in when the song hit the last chorus and had the crowd singing along. The band went on to play a mixture of originals and covers that had everyone fully engrossed in the sights and sounds of the Cruisin' Central band.

The band played a few more songs after the break and pretty soon Jason could be heard saying, "I wanted to thank you all for coming out tonight, we have had a blast with you guys! We have one final song for you tonight, an original by our own Annabelle Tillman, and for those of you that like to rock out a bit now and then, this one is for you"!

Annabelle was standing without an instrument behind the mike while Jason started to strum the beginning notes to the song. Austin and the band were patiently waiting their turn to join in after Annabelle sung the first couple of lines of the song:

_Times before I walked through the valley  
Below the sun  
I've wandered endlessly and waited for  
My time to come_

I think I'm drowning  
Can someone lend a hand?  
Can someone save me?  
'Cause I don't think I can

I've gone too far to turn around  
It's hard to reach for you  
When I'm lying face down  
I can't relieve my soul  
I'm lost in a moment  
Lying face down

Returning home I find myself  
Wishing I was already gone  
But how long does it take to find me  
Well, I'm waiting for someone

I think I'm drowning  
Can someone lend a hand?  
Can someone save me?  
'Cause I don't think I can

I've gone too far to turn around  
It's hard to reach for you  
When I'm lying face down  
I can't relieve my soul  
I'm lost in a moment  
Lying face down

I've gone too far to turn around  
It's hard to reach for you  
When I'm lying face down  
I can't relieve my soul  
I'm lost in a moment  
Lying, lying

I've gone too far to turn around  
I've gone too far to turn around  
In a moment  
Lying face down

The crowd was still riding the high of the song by standing and cheering wildly. Annabelle just looked back at the guys and smiled a smile of relief that everyone seemed to love the song and that the show was over. "Thanks for coming out, you have been awesome, see you next time" Annabelle stated as close to the microphone as possible while giving a slight wave goodbye.

The band was taking a second to take in all the noise and they all came together with hugs, high fives and smiles for a job well done. When they separated, Annabelle turned to see a smiling Simone and her heart leapt out of her chest for a moment and then she returned the mirror image of the smile right back to her. She also noticed Collins begin to make her way to the stage and engulf Annabelle in a hug and congratulated her again on a performance well done.

Collins then made her way to Austin and began making small talk with the guitarist about the show, his performance and anything else that would allow her to be close to him for a few minutes. As Annabelle was making her way off the stage to hit the bathroom, but of course make a stop on the way to say "Hi" to her professor, she heard her name being called from the far side of the stage.

"Annabelle, hey"! The brunette shouted as she made her way through the crowd.

Annabelle turned her head to be met with the shy eyes of the girl she met at the airport.

"Hey Lita, glad to see you made it tonight" Annabelle said to the girl who was now standing in Annabelle's space due to the low roar still emanating from the crowd.

"Great show! You guys sound great"! Lita said while totally focusing her attention toward Annabelle not realizing someone was on the other side of Annabelle burning a hole into the side of her head with her stare.

Lita soon looked behind her and grabbed someone's hand and was soon saying, "Annabelle, this is my friend Katie, she is the only one I could drag out on a Friday night".

"Hi, Katie nice to meet you and thanks for coming" Annabelle replied while shaking her hand.

"Oh, Lita, Katie, this is Simone, the lead singer's sister, Simone, this is Lita and Katie" Annabelle stated as stepped closer to Simone so the girls could introduce themselves.

"Hi Professor Bradley, good to see you again" Lita responded politely.

"Hi Lita, Katie nice to meet you" Simone replied with a slight smile.

"How are your classes this semester" Lita responded while a puzzled Annabelle stood back taking all this in.

"Good, how is Dr. Craig doing, still sticking you with all of his work"? Simone asked Lita inquisitively.

"Yes, he still makes me do pretty much everything, well, except teach his classes" Lita said with a smirk.

Annabelle interrupted the banter between the two women and said, "Hey, I am going to run, have to go help break everything down".

"Oh, okay, um, good to see you too Annabelle, maybe I will see you around campus and we can get together for coffee or something" Lita said in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, sure, I am usually hanging around the music building later on in the afternoon so" Annabelle replied politely as she began to turn to leave, she caught herself and said, "Nice to meet you Katie".

"You too, it was a great show" Katie said with a slight wave.

Annabelle looked over toward where Simone was standing and she was gone. Annabelle quickly made her way to the bathroom before the band started to pack things up.

Once she entered, she thought for sure she would see Simone because where else would she have gone so fast. She didn't see her there or anywhere else for that matter once she came back out to help load the equipment back into Jason's truck.

"You riding with Collins" Jason asked Annabelle.

"Yeah, is it okay if she hangs out with us for awhile tonight"? Annabelle replied.

"Of course, and I think Austin will like that" Jason said in a hushed tone.

"Did Simone already leave" Annabelle questioned Jason then suddenly realizing she shouldn't have asked that question.

"Yeah, she took off about ten minutes ago, why"? Jason replied with a puzzled look.

"No reason, just wondering" Annabelle sighed not looking at Jason hoping to just drop the topic all together.

"Hey, there you are" Collins stated to a huffing Annabelle who just loaded the last of the equipment into the truck.

"Hey, you ready"? Annabelle asked.

"Yep" Collins replied.

"Okay, we will just follow Jason back to the house" Annabelle stated while walking with Collins to her car.

"Is it okay if I hang out with you guys awhile" Collins asked with a shrug.

"Of course, now at least I will have someone to defend me during our 'make fun of Annabelle as much as possible sessions' " Annabelle said with a grin.

"Oh, sounds like fun, I have plenty of ammo to join in, so you maybe on your own anyway my friend" Collins replied with an evil grin.

"Are you sure you don't have to get home for anything"? Annabelle replied as she sank into the passenger seat.

"Nope, I wouldn't want to miss this" Collins stated as she started the car and was soon following Jason's truck back out on to the main road and out to the place that has become some kind of second home for Annabelle while she makes her way though her days in her first semester in this college town.

The whole way back was spent in silence, Collins was focused on Jason's quick maneuvering through traffic and Annabelle was focused on the fact that Simone left so quickly and that she was hoping to be able to at least say goodnight to the blue-eyed beauty before she drifted off to sleep.

**Song is "Drowning (Face Down) by Saving Abel. For you "rockheads" out there, you will enjoy this song, so check it out!**

**Have a great weekend all! Peace!**


	28. Between the Lines

**Between the Lines**

Annabelle was rubbing her temples slightly as she made her way down the hall to the kitchen in search of something to relieve the ache she was feeling between her ears.

She pushed open the door to the kitchen, her eyes still trying to figure out a way to pry themselves open, when she smelled the bold scent of coffee lingering in the morning air.

She had managed to barely crack her eyelids open when she noticed movement over by the sink. She silently padded across the floor and was now standing by the blonde fiddling with the dishes from last night in the sink.

"Good morning Annabelle" Simone said not even looking up from the glass she was rinsing out.

"Morning" Annabelle husked and was soon leaning on Simone's shoulder yawning.

"Late night"? Simone asked while trying to ignore the warmth of the girl now attached to her shoulder.

"Not too late, but my head is pounding for some reason, so that is why I am up" Annabelle replied while snaking her arm through Simone's leaning into her a little more while in her not so awake state.

"There is some Tylenol in the bathroom if you need it" Simone stated while forcing herself to focus on the plate she was drying.

"Mmm, maybe if I just rest here for a bit, it will go away" Annabelle said quietly as she let out another slight yawn on Simone's shoulder.

"Um, well, here, lets get you to the table and I will pour you some coffee" Simone stated as she turned Annabelle around and led her to the kitchen table.

"Aww, this chair is not as comfortable as you are" Annabelle pouted as she rested her head down on top of her hands.

"I will take that as a compliment, I guess" Simone sighed as she was pouring a mug full of coffee for the sleeping beauty sitting at her kitchen table.

There was no response back this time and when Simone went to place the cup next to Annabelle, she noticed her breathing was evening out and her mouth was slightly opened as she had already drifted back to sleep.

Simone lightly caressed Annabelle's arm and whispered, "Come on sleepy head, back to bed".

Annabelle didn't protest when she felt Simone slide her arm around her waist and gently guided her down the hall back toward room that held her dreams just a few minutes ago. She was now basking in the warmth of Simone's touch as they came to the door and Annabelle paused and said "Thanks for the 'ride', but I think I need to go get that Tylenol before I- Annabelle was cut of by Simone saying "Go lie down I will get it for you".

Annabelle plodded over to the bed in Jason's room, quickly fell back onto the soft mattress and closed her eyes trying in vain to release the tension behind them,

"Here you go" Simone said in a soft voice as she enticed Annabelle to sit up and take the remedy for her pain.

"Thanks" Annabelle muttered out while she sat up and took the pills from Simone's slightly trembling hand then quickly took a drink of water also offered by Simone.

"Okay, go back to sleep, that should help" Simone stated in a comforting tone while reaching out to move the hair off of Annabelle's forehead.

Annabelle closed her eyes at the contact, not because she was tired, but because she didn't want whatever this dream she thought she was having to end.

Simone felt her hand being tugged at as she was turning to head out of the room thinking that Annabelle had drifted off to sleep already.

"Thank you Simone, and um, will you come wake me up in a couple of hours? I don't want to sleep all day" Annabelle whispered with half opened eyes.

"Sure, now get some rest" Simone stated in a caring tone while giving Annabelle's hand one last squeeze.

Simone just stepped out the door and before she shut it completely, she took one last look the younger girl, looking so peaceful, and then Simone was soon backing out further while quietly shutting the door, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Hey sis, what's wrong"? Jason said groggily as he came up behind Simone.

"What, oh, nothing, just trying to be quiet, Annabelle has a headache so I brought her some Tylenol and told her to go back to sleep for awhile" Simone said trying to keep an even tone in her voice all the while she was still weak in the knees from the feel of Annabelle's hand on hers just moments before.

"Oh, okay, well, then I will try and be quiet too" Jason said while noticing the flushed look on Simone's face as she turned to head back toward her room.

* * *

"Well, look what the cat dragged in" Jason snickered as a newly awakened Annabelle came through the kitchen door.

"You're funny this morning, you don't look so hot yourself Jas" Annabelle replied bumping him with her hip as she made her way over to the coffee pot.

"Morning, who told you that, its like almost noon sleeping beauty" Jason scoffed.

"What? I asked Simone to wake me up after a couple of hours, but-" Jason interrupted Annabelle by saying, "She did try, but you wouldn't budge, so she just left you to sleep off your headache".

"Oh, so I guess I am on my own for breakfast" Annabelle replied while holding her now growling stomach.

"Wow, you better feed that thing before it hurts someone" Jason teased as he heard the roar from Annabelle's stomach from across the kitchen.

Annabelle just rolled her eyes and began to scan the fridge for anything she could assemble to quiet her hunger. As soon as she lifted the milk carton from the shelf and began to turn around, Jason stood up and took it from her and said " Look in the microwave, I think you will find that more filling than the bowl of cereal you were about to eat".

"Huh"? Annabelle stated in a confused tone as she shuffled her feet to the other side of the kitchen.

She opened the door to the microwave and found a covered plate with a little note on top.

_**Annabelle, I hope you are feeling better! This should also help get your day going as well.**_

_**Warm this up for about a minute or so... Enjoy!**_

_**Simon**_e

Annabelle had the biggest grin on her face as she looked at the neatly written words that her English Professor had left for her. She heated up the omelet that was occupying the plate and then she sat back down at the table noticing Jason smirk.

"What"? Annabelle asked as she took the first bite of the heavenly egg, cheese and veggie mixture.

"She would never do that for me, what is your secret"? Jason asked while leaning in closer to Annabelle waiting for her response.

"No secret, I just radiate this irresistible charm, I can teach you, you know, how to be charming if you like" Annabelle responded in a confident tone while smiling.

"Oh, charm huh, I just figured she felt sorry for you knowing you can't fend for yourself" Jason stated chuckling.

"Hey, I can take care of myself, I"- Jason cut off Annabelle by saying, "Chill out, I am just kidding, I think she just, um, really likes you.

"Well, she is supposed to like me, that's part of her job description right"? Annabelle stated matter of factly.

"Well, yeah, but, she doesn't talk about any of her other students the way she rambles on about you and your writing abilities, and when you we are practicing or you are singing on stage, she um,-" Jason stopped mid sentence when he heard the front open and close and soon Simone was stepping into the room where she was the topic of conversation.

"Oh, hey guys! Annabelle, how are you feeling"? Simone said as she set down a stack of papers on the counter.

"Better now, thanks, I, uh, thank you for the omelet, it was delicious"! Annabelle replied trying not to show her nervousness toward the blonde that just walked into the room and was now standing next to her looking concerned.

"Good, I figured that extra sleep would do you good, so I hope you don't mind that I didn't try very hard to wake you up" Simone stated as she got a bottle of water from the fridge and picked up her papers and headed down the hallway. She turned before totally disappearing into her room and said, "You're welcome, glad you enjoyed it"! Then with a click of the door, she was gone from Annabelle's view.

Annabelle got up to put her plate in the sink, turned back around and said, "Thanks for the company Jas, I am going to get my things and head out. Will you still be here for a few"?

"Yeah, I will be downstairs watching the game" Jason stated as he got up to move in that direction sensing that Annabelle needed a little space after their conversation a few minutes before.

Annabelle got her things together, got dressed and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. She checked herself in the mirror once more before grabbing her bag and heading out of the bedroom and into the hall. All she had to do was take a step to the right and she would be downstairs saying goodbye to Jason and heading back to her dorm to enjoy the rest of the day of the week that she was beginning to enjoy a bit more than her weekdays when she was in the presence of her English Professor. On these days, she could be a little more herself around Simone and not feel that she had to keep up a more appropriate appearance while in their respective roles as student and teacher.

She took a deep breath, shut the door behind her and looked to her right, but hesitated and glanced to her left and noticed Simone's door ajar with a sliver of natural light sneaking out of the opening. She gripped her bag a little tighter, took a couple of steps to the left, and stopped. _"You're just saying goodbye, that's all, no big deal, just do it" _Annabelle whispered to herself while leaning against the hallway wall.

Annabelle lightly tapped on the door and was greeted by Simone's soothing voice saying "Come in".

"Hi, am I interrupting something" Annabelle asked noticing a stack of papers on either side of Simone while she sat at her computer desk.

Simone turned around, not realizing a slight grin appeared on her face and said, "No, just catching up on some grading so next week I can just concentrate on finals" Simone said motioning Annabelle to move further into her room.

"Remember, blue or green, no red" Annabelle said with a smile.

"Are you ready for next week"? Simone asked Annabelle trying to keep the banter light.

"Yeah, I really only have two written finals, yours and Pre Calc. I had to turn in a project for Psych and my music classes are basically listening and critique each others compositions" Annabelle replied like she was talking to Collins and not her English Professor.

"Well, of course if you need help with the first half of the final, let me know, but the in class final on Wednesday, you're on your own" Simone said shrugging.

"Thanks, I think I should be able to handle it, now Pre Calc, not so sure" Annabelle replied.

"Well, Jason can help you with that, my brain shuts off when you start talking formulas, x's and y's" Simone stated with a slight sigh.

Annabelle was giggling at Simone's admission, when she said "Thanks for the warning, I will hit Jason up later. So how do you get a doctorate degree without being able to do math"? Annabelle said teasingly.

"I have connections" Simone replied with a smirk playing right along with Annabelle's teasing.

"Don't think I want to know, thanks" Annabelle stated while putting her hands over her ears.

"Are you getting ready to leave"? Simone asked Annabelle pointing at the bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I just wanted to come and say thank you for taking care of me this morning. I appreciate you putting up with me as well as feeding me" Annabelle replied as her demeanor turned from joking to a little shy at the sight of Simone standing up and making her way toward her.

"You're welcome, anytime Annabelle" Simone stated quietly while she put her hands in her pockets.

"Okay, I will see you Monday" Annabelle replied as she stood firm in her position in the middle of Simone's room.

"Okay, be careful" Simone stated as she moved forward and wrapped Annabelle up in a warm hug to finalize their goodbye.

Annabelle couldn't breathe. Her heart had to have stopped for just a second or she thought when she felt Simone pull her in and slowly move her hands on her upper back.

Annabelle bit her lip when she felt Simone relax into her own arms as she stole a quiet inhale of Simone's hair and closed her eyes tightly at the scent that was now permanently ingrained in her senses. Simone began to release her hold around Annabelle's shoulders and gave her one last squeeze on her upper arm when she said " See you Monday".

Annabelle gave a little wave and whispered out "bye" as she turned and exited Simone's room. She new she was moving down the hall, but she couldn't tell if her feet were touching the ground. She had just regained some sort of normal breathing pattern when she set her bag on the kitchen floor and headed downstairs to tell Jason goodbye.

"What's the big grin for"? Jason said to Annabelle like he was able to read her mind.

"Just happy to see you" Annabelle replied back with an even more obnoxious looking grin.

"Okay, whatever, you outta here"? Jason asked the girl who was now sitting on the arm of the couch rolling her eyes at the heavily padded men smashing into each other on the television screen.

"Yeah, I need to get back to the realities of being a freshman in college, you know, studying, homework and laundry" Annabelle said with a slight sigh.

"Well, last night was great, as usual, and don't tell anyone I said this, but, I, um, am happy that you decided to join us" Jason said with a sincere tone.

"Me too, and don't tell anyone I said this, but, I really like you guys, now I know what it feels like to have brothers" Annabelle replied while nudging Jason who was sitting below her on the couch.

"Okay, deal, now get going, freshman, call me later next week and we will go over all the details for the show in LA. When are you leaving anyway". Jason asked Annabelle as she stood up and was now standing over Jason.

"Next Saturday. Me and Collins are driving down together" Annabelle replied.

"Good, I am sure Austin will be glad to know she will be at the show" Jason said with a smirk.

"Yeah, they were all smiles last night while we were playing cards, I swear he folded on purpose a couple of times so she could win the hand" Annabelle replied with a knowing look.

"Always the gentleman that one" Jason said while chuckling.

"Well I think its cute" Annabelle responded to Jason's comment.

"Speaking of cute, if you saw your face when Sim-" Annabelle interrupted Jason by saying, "Bye Jason, and as she enveloped him in a quick hug, she finished by saying, I will call you later".

With that she was up the stairs and out the door. She drove back toward the University not even noticing the other cars, street signs, or the fact that her phone was now vibrating in her purse. She was too lost in the thoughts of Simone's embrace just a few short moments before. She was too lost in the aroma that was still trapped in nose each time she took in a breath. She closed her eyes for a brief second lost in Simone's words, but then suddenly realizing it was only Saturday and now Monday seemed so far away.

**Hope you enjoyed the little distraction the girl's allowed for themselves away from the real world.**

**However.....**

**Peace!!!**


	29. One

A little more drama than normal headed the girl's way. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

**One**

"Is this seat taken"? The brunette asked a focused Annabelle.

Annabelle looked up to see a brunette smiling in her direction with an armful of books and said, "Hey Lita, nope, it's all yours".

"Thanks. Are you ready for this week"? Lita questioned as Annabelle moved some of her papers to give Lita more room at the table.

"I think so, I have a few things I still need to brush up on, but for the most part, I am ready, well, ready to get it over with" Annabelle said with a chuckle.

"Well, just to give you a heads up, if you decide to get your Master's, make sure you have good insurance so you can have carpal tunnel surgery later on because the majority of your classes require ten page papers for each assignment and all the tests are essay format, none of that multiple choice stuff you get to do now" Lita stated before she took a sip of her coffee.

"Thanks for the warning, but that is a long way off for me, if I even consider it so" Annabelle replied while shuffling her papers to find the rough draft of her composition for music class.

"What are you working on"? Lita asked pointing to the paper with music notes scattered across the page.

"My final project for one of my music classes. We have to compose and original piece and play it for the class and get critiqued by the professor and other students" Annabelle answered while still focusing on the dots on her paper.

"Oh, so you have to sing in front of the class"? Lita questioned.

"No, not this time, we just play our piece, just music, no words" Annabelle replied while showing Lita the paper with her melody carefully placed on the lines of the sheet music.

"Can anyone sit in on the class"? Lita asked hoping to be granted this wish of watching Annabelle in action.

"I don't think so, but maybe they will make a recording while we are playing so we can listen to it later" Annabelle replied not really knowing the answer to her question.

"Oh, okay, maybe you will let me listen to it sometime" Lita stated in a hopeful tone.

"If you're nice, maybe" Annabelle replied with a smirk.

"Hey, there you are"! Collins exclaimed.

"Hey yourself"! Annabelle replied.

Collins made herself comfortable in the seat next to Annabelle and across from Lita and said, "Hi my name is Jenna, but most people call me Collins, as she stuck out her hand for an introduction to the brunette who was now a little disappointed at the interruption.

"Hi, I'm Lita, nice to meet you" Lita responded with a light handshake and a smile.

"Anyone want anything from the deli"? Collins questioned.

"Yeah, could you get me one of those 'as big as your head' cookies and a water please and thank you"? Annabelle responded to her best friend as she stood up with her wallet in her hand.

"No thank you, actually, I need to get going, have a ton of papers to grade before tomorrow. Good seeing you again Annabelle, nice to meet you Collins, have a great night" Lita stated as she picked up her empty coffee cup and books and began to move through the tables in the Union toward the exit.

"Bye"! the girls said in unison thinking it was odd that she left so quickly.

"Okay, I will be right back and then you are going to spill the details about 'that'" Collins stated as she pointed toward Lita's direction with an inquisitive look.

"What"? Annabelle asked innocently.

"Okay, anyway, I will be right back" Collins stated with a sigh.

Annabelle sat pondering exactly what Collins was getting at, hoping it wasn't what she was thinking also, because well, she thought Lita seemed cool, but that's about it, nothing more as what seemed to be coming out of Collins mouth with her accusatory tone.

"Here you go, let the sugar rush commence" Collins stated as she tossed Annabelle the cookie that she had to hold with two hands to take the first few bites.

"Thanks, you are a lifesaver"! Annabelle exclaimed.

"I know, I know. Now, are you going to tell me who that was"? Collins asked Annabelle like she was on trial.

"I met her at the airport on the way home from Thanksgiving break and it just so happened she recognized me from the show we did at Merkle's the week before. So we got to talking and I found out she is a grad student here at Cal. I told her about the show last week, so she showed up with her friends and found me after the show so we talked a little more. Actually, Simone was standing there as well and they started talking like they knew each other, so I dismissed myself to help pack up when she said maybe we could meet on campus sometime for coffee, and well, she just found me sitting here a few minutes ago, and then you came over, and well, that's it" Annabelle replied all in one breath.

"Oh, I see. So, did she ask you out yet"? Collins stated while getting right to the point.

"What? No, why would you think that"? Annabelle responded confused and a little bit perturbed by Collins question.

"Well, I stopped when I first noticed you weren't alone at the table and noticed how she was looking at you while you were focused on your paper. And, she left in a hurry once I sat down, so, well, I feel like I interrupted something" Collins explained.

"Well, I didn't notice anything to that effect, and no you didn't interrupt anything, we were just talking about my project for music class" Annabelle said a little too defensively.

"Okay, okay, I believe you, but, I think she likes you, more than in a friendly way, so, just warning you" Collins said with a knowing look.

"No need to warn me Collins, I am a big girl, and what would be so wrong if she did actually like me that way"? Annabelle stated in a hurt tone.

"Oh, sorry, I just thought that, oh, um, never mind, there is nothing wrong with it, as long as that's what you want, well, then um, go for it" Collins stated in a not so confident tone.

"Well, I still think you're wrong about Lita, so can we just drop this"? Annabelle pleaded.

"Okay, so have you started the essay for English yet"? Collins asked a still flustered Annabelle.

"No, I just barely finished the book, so I have some notes written out already, but once I start writing, I should get done pretty quickly" Annabelle replied.

"Yeah, the novel I chose was pretty boring, but, I made it through and have most of my essay completed, just need the conclusion" Collins stated hoping to get some other kind of reaction from Annabelle other than the distant look she had been getting throughout the conversation.

"I have already read Jane Eyre before, so after re-reading it, the essay will just flow out, but I have been more focused on my composition the last couple of days" Annabelle replied while looking down at her sheet music.

"Are you finished with it"? Collins asked.

"Just about, I am just trying to get the tune in my head down on paper, but I am torn between making it a full song or just a quick few lines that flow together well" Annabelle said with a shrug.

"Well, I hope I get to hear this masterpiece of yours" Collins said in a stern tone.

"Of course, how about I play it for you when I come over for dinner tomorrow night after my meeting" Annabelle replied in a more relaxed and friendly tone.

"I would love that! Okay, speaking of which, I need to get back home to start my take home final for Environment Biology. Call me later okay"? Collins got up and gathered her things and moved closer to Annabelle, noticing the concentrated look on her face and said, "I am sure it will sound wonderful, just let it flow from your heart and you can't go wrong. I will see you later". Collins gave Annabelle a quick hug and headed out to the parking structure.

"Bye, I will call you" Annabelle replied as Collins turned and headed in the other direction.

Annabelle picked up her things and headed back toward her dorm to begin the first of a few long nights studying and finishing projects during this finals week that would find students in the libraries, labs and coffee shops until all hours bingeing on caffeine and sugar to help them stay coherent long enough to cram for exams or anything else they needed to finish.

Annabelle was trying so hard to focus on her studies, but her mind would wander from time to time to the encounters she has had with her blue-eyed professor. She had to stop herself many times from popping in on her in her office and just showing up at her house.

Annabelle knew there was a definite attraction between the two, she had started to notice Simone's gazes a little more and now that Jason was trying to voice his opinion as of late, she was finally feeling some sort of validation to what she had thought all along.

She respected Simone so much that she didn't want to over step any boundaries that society for the most part had set for someone in Annabelle and Simone's station in life. She also cherished the times that she spent with Simone talking about life, past experiences, or just joking around. She didn't want to lose that, but it was becoming more difficult to just sit in the same room with her and not be in some sort of close proximity. She knew that she had never felt this way about or around anyone before.

But, she couldn't just bring herself to come out and say anything, because that would be too easy, it was easier to just set her feelings on the back burner and just pine after the blonde by stealing glances, touches and writing about love and longing and have those feelings only materialize through her music.

Annabelle was pulled from her inner monologue by her phone vibrating in her pocket and when she saw the caller I.D. she stopped in her tracks looking at the name on the screen, she swallowed hard before she flipped open the phone and said a nervous "Hello, Mom"?

"Hi Annabelle, how are you"? Senator Tillman said in a caring tone.

"I am good mom, how are you"? Annabelle replied trying to wrap her mind around the reason for the phone call.

"I'm fine. I wanted to call to let you know that I won't be home when you get here on Saturday. I have to fly to Sacramento and sign off on some emergency funding bill and take care of some other business so I will be back the following Tuesday. I am sorry I won't be there when you arrive, but I promise that when I get back, we will spend some time together" Senator Tillman stated in a sad tone.

"It's okay mom, I understand, and yes, I would like to spend some time with you, just us, to just, talk" Annabelle replied in an understanding tone.

"I will call you Saturday night to make sure you got home safely, but I worry about you driving all that way, are you sure you just don't want to fly home"? Senator Tillman said sounding like the mother Annabelle barely knew.

"Thanks mom, but I want to drive so I have my car and I will be a little busy myself during break, so I will just be more convenient" Annabelle replied as she finally made it to her room and sat down on her bed.

"Okay, please be careful and good luck on your finals, I will talk to you soon. Goodbye Annabelle" Senator Tillman stated in a loving tone.

"Bye mom" Annabelle replied and then the line went dead.

Annabelle sat on her bed completely at a loss for words from the phone call she had just received from her mother. She thought that she actually sounded concerned for Annabelle and that she was really taking her seriously when Annabelle said that she wanted and needed to talk things out with her mother.

Annabelle knew this was a very important, probably the most important step that she needed to take in order to truly move forward with her life. She was now excited to share the news with her rehab group the next night, that she finally felt the shattered pieces of her life were slowly melding back together. She still battled her cravings now and then, but she had taken what the program had offered her and tried to apply those lessons to her life now, instead of just going through the motions.

She promised herself that when she felt the need to take a drink, she would call Collins or Jeffery her counselor. She knew that unlike before, she couldn't handle things all on her own like she thought. She finally came to the realization that it's okay to ask for help, it's okay to feel weak sometimes, that it's okay to wear your heart on your sleeve.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hey, how is your test coming" A**_

_**HI! Good, actually almost done.. C**_

_**Good, almost done with my music proj. A**_

_**Cant wait to hear it!! :) C**_

_**My mom called.. A**_

_**What??? C**_

_**I know, I am still in shock! A**_

_**Is evrythng ok? C**_

_**Yeah, she just wntd to tell me to be careful drvn hm and she will c me tues… A**_

_**WOW!! I am happy 4 u! C**_

_**Me 2 ! A**_

_**Still cmng over 2morrw? C**_

_**U betcha!! A**_

_**Good make sure ur**_ _**hungry! C**_

_**Of course!! A**_

_**Nite!! C**_

_**Nite!! A**_

Annabelle pulled out her sheet music and took a quick glance over the pattern the notes were making over the page. She started to hum the tune to herself, checking again to make sure melody flowed exactly how she wanted it to.

Once she got to the last refrain, she started to hear words inside of her head that seemed like a perfect match to the composition in front of her. She soon began writing the words below the notes and grabbed her guitar so she could immerse herself completely in the thoughts that were now down on paper as she began to sing;

_One _  
One touch can fill a life of longing  
Not much is so much more than nothing  
Yeah - All you need is  
One  
An open smile to win you over  
One single step will bring you closer  
Yeah - All it takes is one

___And when you're running for cover _  
_And you feel the sky falling down upon you _  
_And when it feels like forever _  
_Since you've seen the face of someone who loves you__****_

**_Then one is all that you need _**_**  
**_**_All that you need to keep you warm _**_**  
**_**_Is all that you need _**_**  
**_**_All that you need to move you on _**_**  
**_**_It's all that you need _**_**  
**_**_All you need is _**_**  
**__  
One  
One word to fill a room of silence  
A hand to offer you some guidance  
Yeah - All you need is  
One  
A moment long enough to notice  
That everything's stepped into focus  
Yeah - All it takes is one __**  
**__  
____And when you've running from questions _  
_And it seems like uncertainty controls you _  
_And when you looking for answers _  
_In the eyes of somebody who knows you _****

**_Then one is all that you need _**_**  
**_**_All that you need to keep you warm _**_**  
**_**_All that you need_**_**  
**_**_All that you need to move you on _**_**  
**_**_Is all that you need_**_**  
**_**_All that you need to get you home _**_**  
**_**_All that you need _**_**  
**_**_All you need is one_**

Annabelle just sat in silence for a few seconds after she played the last note. She re-read her words and all she could think about was the fact that she wishes Simone was here, right in front of her to hear these words that were flowing from her heart. She wished that if she were here, that she would know that these words were only meant for Simone to hear, that she meant each line, each note, as she looked into her eyes, those blue eyes that become a deeper blue each and every time she gets the chance to be in her presence.

For Annabelle, she felt in the deepest part of her heart, that Simone was the 'one' for her. "Maybe. Someday" Annabelle whispered to herself as she shut her guitar case, laid back down on her bed, and drifted off to sleep knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day, and another day without the person that she craved more than the taste of alcohol, more than the warmth it gave her running through her veins. She hugged her pillow just a little bit tighter and let out one last sigh.

**End of the first 'semester' is coming up. How will the girl's feel about each other after the 'break'? Stay tuned!!**

**The song "One" is by Tina Dico**

**As always.. Peace!!!**


	30. Out of Order

**Thanks again to all of you who are adding this story to your favs list!!! Of course thanks for all the reviews, very much appreciated!**

**Out of Order**

"Annabelle, that was beautiful, not that I would expect anything less, but really, that is an A plus, plus"! Collins exclaimed after Annabelle played her music class composition for her after they had finished dinner.

"Thanks, I will only be playing the melody for class, but the words just came out last night, so I put it with the song" Annabelle said in a slightly sad tone.

"What's wrong"? Collins said in a concerned tone.

"I don't know what to do anymore Collins" Annabelle said with a sigh as she put her head in her hands.

"About what"? Collins stated now more worried as she got up and sat next to Annabelle on the couch.

"About how I have been feeling, well, I can write it out on paper, but, I just can't, verbalize it, it's just so overwhelming sometimes and I hate it"! Annabelle stated while slightly sobbing.

"Annabelle, your feelings about what? I have read and heard many of your poems and songs, and this last one, wow, but why don't you feel that you can verbalize your feelings"? Collins said prodding Annabelle a little more.

"I just can't, because, I, can't" Annabelle stuttered out.

Collins had been watching the scenes between Annabelle and her professor play out on many occasions. Even though Annabelle has never outright come out and said anything, her actions have been slowly but surely giving her away these last few months.

Collins had made remarks in the past, but more on the teasing side about Annabelle's crush on her professor. However, seeing the distressed look on her friend's face and hearing the sadness in her voice made Collins think that her crush had transcended into something else, something deeper. She put her arm around Annabelle's shoulder and quietly said, "Annabelle, I realize that you are fighting something, holding back, but if you feel that strongly about her, maybe you should, um, say something".

Annabelle looked up at Collins with confusion written all over her face and said "I can't say anything, one I don't have the guts, and two, it just wouldn't , it wouldn't be the right thing to do, and how did you know it was about a gir"-

Collins interrupted Annabelle by saying, "Professor Bradley, I know".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will meet you in the Union after your last test okay" Annabelle said to Collins as they were just about to exit Wheeler Hall where they had just taken the last part of their English final and Annabelle knew this would be the last time she would get to see Simone for about a month.

She had already talked to Jason a couple of days ago as they needed to get some things finalized about the show in LA. He let her know that the band would be staying at a friend's house and he gave her the address so she knew where to go for rehearsals. They talked about when the band was going to actually be in town and Jason stated that they would be down the day after Christmas and that his dad was flying in for the holidays and staying at the house with Simone until the week before second semester began. She knew without asking that Simone would not be down for their show in LA. Of course she was happy that they were going to get to see their father, but a little twinge took over her heart when she realized she wouldn't be able to look out at the blonde beauty while she sang the words coming from her heart.

"Okay, sure" Collins replied not needing to ask what Annabelle was going to do next.

"Thanks, and good luck on your exam. See you in a bit" Annabelle replied with a slight smile before she turned and started to walk down the corridor that would lead her to the set of doors that stated that this was the English Department Faculty offices.

"Thanks, see you soon" Collins replied as Annabelle had already begun walking away.

The heavy oak door was closed. Annabelle knocked a couple of times with no response. As much as she knew she shouldn't, she turned the doorknob and found it to be unlocked. She slowly pushed the door open and peeked through the smallest space just in case Simone was actually inside her office so as not to startle her. She moved the door forward a little bit more and realized that Simone was not there and let out a big sigh at her absence.

She swung her backpack toward the front of her body, opened the zipper and pulled an envelope. She looked at the envelope that was resting in her hand wondering if she should just put it back where she had just got it from. Her second reaction was to just rip it up and throw it away if she could actually get her feet to move away from the door and retreat back down the corridor to the nearest trash can. She paused a few seconds more before moving her backpack to its original spot, pushed the door open all the way and walked over to Simone's desk and set the off-white item gently on top of the papers that were neatly stacked next to her telephone.

She paused to look at the picture of Simone's mother that was placed on the shelf above her computer screen and took in the similar features that were present between mother and daughter and let a slight grin wash over her face. As she turned around to leave, she looked once again at the letter she had set down just a few moments ago and again debated as to whether to leave it or not. Her heart began to race and her palms began to get a little clammy when she reached down and picked up the letter and put it back in her bag. She took two steps toward the door when her movements were quickly halted as she saw the person she was addressing in the letter that was now in a secure place, away from anyone's view.

"Annabelle, what are you doing here"? Simone asked with a confused look.

"I, um, I just wanted to say bye before I left for break" Annabelle nervously stated.

"Okay, but why are you in my office"? Simone questioned a flustered looking Annabelle.

"Oh, I was just going to leave you a note real quick, but then, oh never mind. I don't want to keep you from your work. So, I just wanted to say I am glad I was able to have you as my professor this semester and that I hope you have a great time over the break" Annabelle stated as she stumbled over her words a little bit thinking that they just weren't coming out right.

"Well, I am glad that I had you in my class also Annabelle. But, Annabelle, I will see you when you get back from break when the band has rehearsals, right"? Simone responded to Annabelle's words like she was saying some kind of final goodbye.

"Oh I know, but, I just wanted to say goodbye in person, and, that, I-" Annabelle was completely taken by surprise when Simone wrapped her up in a warm embrace and said, "I will miss you too Annabelle. Enjoy your time off being with your family. I know you will have a great time playing the show, I am sorry I will miss it" Simone stated quietly as she held Annabelle in her arms not really wanting to let go, but felt she had to tell Annabelle what she was thinking now that she was directly in front of her, trying to let her own feelings out, not very well she thought, but still making an attempt.

Annabelle surprisingly began to loosen her grip and pull away from Simone when she looked back into those blue eyes and said "I will see you later, bye Simone".

Simone was a little saddened at the loss of contact but was more sullen when she noticed the look in Annabelle's eyes as she pulled away and stated her last words before she walked out of the office.

"Goodbye Annabelle" Simone released the words with a sigh.

She stood there taking in the inferior remnants of Annabelle's presence, because she was no longer in the room, but she could still feel Annabelle's heart beating rapidly has she held her close, not only in the physical sense, but Simone was holding Annabelle close to her own heart now, and she was having a hard time keeping her feelings under lock and key during moments like this.

She wished at times that she didn't hold the title she worked so hard to obtain, so she wouldn't have to work so hard to suppress her growing attraction to what the outside world could only label Annabelle as her student. She was much more than that, Simone considered Annabelle much older than what her license had stated she was, she felt that Annabelle had maturity far and above anyone she had ever met in her life, such an emotional intelligence, such a caring soul, and of course and unmatched beauty that took her breath away each time she was in her presence.

Simone wrapped her arms around her own shoulders and had to stifle her sudden urge to run out the door after Annabelle and tell her how she really feels. She closed her eyes, bowed her head, gripped her shoulders a bit tighter, took a deep breath and whispered "_She is gone, just let it go, don't think about it, no good can possibly come from any of this"._ She released the hold she had on herself, turned back toward her desk, sat down quietly and ran her hands through her hair, took one more deep breath and began to shuffle through the mound of papers in front of her. She grabbed her green pen, took the first paper off the stack and soon noticed the bold handwriting at the top of the page and then without any conscious thought began to move her finger over the name and quietly said to herself, "Annabelle".

"Well, how did it go" Annabelle asked Collins as she flopped her bag down on the table and let out a big sigh.

"Good, its over, and I can turn my brain off for four weeks" Collins said in a relieved tone.

"Yeah, this break is much needed" Annabelle replied with a sigh of her own.

"Well, did you um, see her"? Collins asked quietly.

"Yeah, just wanted to say goodbye" Annabelle said sadly while she looked down at her half empty caramel macchiato.

"Is that it"? Collins questioned in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, um, I don't really want to talk about anymore, okay, please" Annabelle replied while she shifted around a bit in her chair.

"Okay" Collins replied while she gave Annabelle's hand a light squeeze seeing the sad look that was now in her friends eyes.

"Hey ladies" Lita said as she stopped in front of the girl's both seeming lost in thought.

"Oh, hey Lita" Annabelle replied coming out of her slight daze.

"Hi, Lita" Collins stated flatly.

"Are you guys done with your finals"? Lita asked trying to start up some kind of conversation.

"Yeah, finally finished just a little while ago, how about you"? Annabelle responded trying to sound somewhat interested.

"I am finished with mine also, but now I am going to be grading till the cows come home for Dr. Craig's class" Lita replied while shifting her bag to the other side of her body.

"Here, have a seat" Annabelle stated noticing Lita still standing.

"Thanks" Lita replied as she sat across from Annabelle without removing her gaze from the blue eyed undergrad.

"So what are your plans for break"? Lita asked in Annabelle's direction.

"We are driving back tomorrow. We are going to spend time with our families, hang out, and we are actually doing a show in LA as well" Annabelle replied with a little more excited tone in her voice.

"Hey, I will be home for a couple of weeks as well, when and where is the show"? Lita questioned while still only looking directly at Annabelle.

"We are playing at the 101 Coffee Shop on December twenty-eighth, I think it's".. Annabelle was cut off by Lita saying, "Oh, I know where that is, it's in the Hollywood Hills neighborhood, I will be home then so I should be able to catch the show"!

"Cool, well I will keep my eye out for you" Annabelle replied deciding at that moment to look toward Collins and noticed a cold look coming from her friend's eyes.

"Looking forward to it" Lita stated excitedly.

Annabelle feeling a hole being burnt into the side of her face from Collins' glare said "Hey we need to get going, we still have a lot of packing to do, so, it was nice seeing you again Lita".

"Oh, okay, bye Annabelle, bye Collins, see you soon" Lita replied with a slight wave as she turned and headed to the doors that would lead her back to the main part of campus.

"Bye Lita" Collins responded in the friendliest tone she could muster at the moment.

As soon as they were out the door and on the way back to Annabelle's dorm, Annabelle said, "What was that all about"?

"What, I don't know what you mean" Collins replied trying to play off her disdain for the brunette they were sitting with a few moments before.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, you were just a tad bit rude back there don't you think"? Annabelle scolded Collins.

"I was not, I am nice to everyone" Collins replied in an unconvincing tone.

"Okay, whatever, you don't like her do you"? Annabelle stated as she turned toward Collins trying to read her face as she gave her answer.

"She seems nice" Collins replied in a flat tone.

"Yes, she does, so why did you act that way toward her"? Annabelle questioned in a slightly demanding tone.

"Sorry, she is just so obvious, well, to me anyway. Maybe I am just being over protective of you or something. Just ignore me okay"? Collins said with a shrug.

"While I appreciate you looking out for me, I think I can handle myself, really, I don't like her at all that way, I just think she really is into the band is all" Annabelle said trying to convince herself more about Lita's intentions than Collins.

"Okay, just keep telling yourself that" Collins replied while rolling her eyes as she held the door open for Annabelle to enter the lobby of the dorm.

"Okay, enough of this stuff. What time did you want to leave tomorrow"? Annabelle asked trying to change the focus of the conversation.

"Oh, I was thinking no later than nine or ten, I figure that should get us there before dark and if I forgot to mention it, my parents invited you to dinner tomorrow night" Collins replied as she sat on the edge of Annabelle's bed scooting back to get comfortable.

"Okay, but of course we will need a coffee run first, and yes, I would love to come to dinner" Annabelle stated in a more cheerful tone.

"Alright, speaking of dinner, did you want to grab something on the way back to my apartment"? Collins asked Annabelle as she was moving around the room making sure she had all of her belongings needed for the trip home.

"Yeah, I could use a bite to eat; I haven't really eaten today, so. Okay, I think I have everything, let's get out of here" Annabelle replied as she threw her bag over her shoulder, grabbed her guitar, and handed her rolling suitcase to Collins so they could begin their much needed break from the classrooms, tests, and projects that had become their existence for the last few months.

They stopped when they got to their respective sides of Annabelle's Stingray, just looked at each other and smiled that knowing smile that only best friends can give and receive without any words necessary. Pretty soon the lights of the campus were fading quickly and they were soon merging into mass of red lights that were in a constant fluctuation as they inched along the freeway toward Collins' apartment.

Collins turned up the stereo when she heard a soft melody coming out of the speakers and wanted to hear the words a little better of the song that would soon have Annabelle lost in thought, wandering back to the scene earlier that day in Simone's office. They were both listening intently to the words as Collins noticed Annabelle's deafening silence when she turned and noticed a stray tear quietly rolling down Annabelle's cheek when the lyrics began to fill the space within the car:

_I hear what you're sayin'  
I may seem out of order  
Nothin's quite the same now  
As it ever was before her  
And you're lookin' at me  
With one of those sideways glances  
You say I'm giving up too much  
And takin' too many chances_

But I won't believe you now  
I've got to check this out  
And nothin' you can do  
Will convince me otherwise  
You're just tryin' to be a friend  
I know the message is well meant  
But none of it does compare to her eyes

Just go easy on me  
I'm feelin' out of order  
I'm beaten and I'm wounded  
Like I never was before her  
And I know you're talkin' sense  
But I can't forget about her  
You say I'm good as dead  
If I keep it up much longer

But I won't believe you now  
I've got to check this out  
And nothin' you can do  
Will convince me otherwise  
You're just tryin' to be a friend  
I know the message is well meant  
But none of it does compare to her eyes

It may seem unwise  
You may be right  
But I don't mind  
I just can't mind  
It may seem unwise  
You may be right  
But I don't mind  
I just can't mind

**Annabelle's break will be very interesting, so stay tuned!!**

**Peace!!**

**Song is Out of Order by Duncan Sheik**


	31. Sometimes

**Finally out of my sugar induced coma from the weekend! Hope everyone had a safe, but fun Halloween!! **

**Chapter is a little short, but necessary in this saga...**

**Sometimes**

"Thanks for dinner! It was great as usual! Annabelle exclaimed as she let out a big sigh signaling that she was full from the two plate fulls of enchiladas she just consumed.

"You're welcome sweetie, thank you for getting our daughter home in one piece" Mrs. Collins replied.

"What are you doing for Christmas Annabelle"? Mr. Collins asked Annabelle as she finished wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"We are going over to my grandfather's house for Christmas dinner this year. They were finally able to finish all the renovations so they want to have everyone over to see it. My grandmother always has the place decorated to the hilt, you know, with the Christmas village scenes, you know the ones with all the different people, houses and a train running around all of it" Annabelle replied with a smile.

"Is your mom going to be in town"? Mrs. Collins asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, she will be back Tuesday and she said she wanted us to spend time together, just me and her for once." Annabelle responded in an elated tone.

"That's great honey" Mrs. Collins replied while lightly squeezing Annabelle's hand.

"Believe it or not, this is the first Christmas in a long time that I am looking forward to" Annabelle stated as she stood up to take her dishes to the kitchen.

"I am glad to hear that, but here, you leave that for me, you and Jenna can go relax for awhile, you have had a long trip" Mrs. Collins said as she grabbed the plate from Annabelle's hand and motioned over toward the living room.

"Okay, come on Collins the couch awaits and I get to pick what we watch" Annabelle stated as she rushed past Collins and was the first one to flop on the couch.

Collins tried to catch up with a speedy Annabelle and just ended up shouting, "We are not watching Sex and the City reruns"!

* * *

There was a slight chill in the air as Annabelle took in a deep breath once she stepped outside and sat at the table in her backyard. She felt the morning air move through her nose and down to her lungs, making them tense just a little from the coldness now filling them.

She gripped her coffee mug a little tighter, blew gently over the hot liquid that filled her cup, took a sip and immediately sat back and let out a relieved sounding sigh at the fact that she could take in all that this morning was bringing her and not have to get ready to go anywhere or do anything.

She closed her eyes for a minute and allowed her thoughts to drift toward Simone. She wondered what she was doing right now, hoping that somehow, someway, Simone was thinking about her, wondering the same. She was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of the door clicking behind her.

She turned toward the sound, squinted a little to keep the morning sun from completely shrouding her view, and a slight smile began to wash over her face when she noticed the person standing in front of her now still had on her impeccable outfit from the flight back from Sacramento.

She let her smile grow a little bigger realizing that her mother was actually looking for her, taking the time to find her and say good morning before she even unpacked from her trip or changed into something more comfortable. She stood to greet the person that was now smiling back at her.

"Hi mom, how was your trip'? Annabelle asked as she walked closer to her mother who looked very neatly pressed, but the lines on her face told another story.

"It went well, however, I am just glad to be home" Senator Tillman replied while moving just a little closer toward Annabelle.

"I am glad you're home too mom" Annabelle stated quietly as she moved closer and embraced her mother for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Senator Tillman could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she restrained herself the best she could under the circumstances. She was allowing herself to feel like the woman who once held her daughter in her arms as she read bedtime stories to lull the girl to sleep, combed her daughter's hair after her bath, and would listen intently to her stories when she would come home from elementary school with a scraped knee or a new friend. It seemed that all the years grieving her husband's death, grieving the loss of her relationship with her daughter, and grieving for the loss of the mother she once was, was slowly fading away just from the simple act of Annabelle's hug.

They both released their embrace at the same time and both stood with tears welling up in their eyes when Annabelle spoke first and said, " You look like you need some rest, why don't you just go upstairs and relax and unpack later. When you get up, we can grab some lunch or something okay,"as she led her mother back into the house.

"You're right, I am exhausted. I am really glad that you will be home for awhile, we have a lot of catching up to do. I will be back down in awhile for that lunch" The Senator stated as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and gave Annabelle one more hug and began the ascent to her room.

"Okay mom, see you soon" Annabelle replied as she watched her mother move slowly up the stairs knowing that most of those lines that etched the Senator's face were not all from the late nights discussing the state budget. She knew that she caused the aging process to speed up a bit where her mother was concerned due to her insistence on taking the rebellious teenager stage up a couple of notches from the norm.

However, Annabelle felt that it was finally time to let go of the past and show her mother that she has made so much progress into becoming someone that she can be proud of, someone, who Annabelle can look in the mirror and be proud of herself.

* * *

It was a quiet ride. Almost too quiet, but for some reason felt necessary on this day. Most people were traveling to another family member's house to see who could out do who in giving out gifts to the grand kids or niece's and nephews.

The car that Annabelle and her mother were riding in was heading toward a different location, one that neither could bring themselves to visit. It was an overdue journey, one that had been the original reason for the Senator and her daughter's relationship to unravel.

This was a step, no matter how seemingly small, they needed to take for themselves and each other to overcome the hollow feelings they had been carrying around for the last few years. The car came to a stop at the point where the road dead ended as well as signified the area where they would have to follow the road around the circle to get themselves out again.

Annabelle got out first and shifted the sunflowers she had to her right hand in order to shut the passenger side door. She took a few steps up the grassy hill and focused on the oak tree that was about ten feet away, leaves now making a rustling sound in the light breeze coming off the ocean.

She stopped to place the sunflowers in the permanent vase that sat in front of the spot that marked her father's final resting place. She knelt down and ran her hand over the cold marble stone and said, " I love you dad, I miss you everyday and I am sorry it has taken me this long to get here". She stood up and soon felt an arm around her shoulder when she heard, "I miss him too, more than I have allowed myself to admit" Victoria Tillman stated in a somber tone as she held her daughter close as they took in their surroundings and then continued to stand quiet for a few more minutes.

A stray tear found its way down Annabelle's cheek when she looked up at her mother who was mindlessly rubbing Annabelle's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her daughter, and said, "I wish he were here, to experience everything with us".

"He is here Annabelle, just not in the form you want him to be and I know he is very proud of you" Victoria responded in a comforting tone as she turned to face her daughter and tucked a stray hair behind Annabelle's ear.

"I know, I feel him sometimes" Annabelle stated quietly as she looked back down at the sunflowers that were now leaning out over the vase.

"I feel him too Annabelle, but I am sure he would appreciate it if we would just remember him without being sad anymore, I think it would do us both good" Annabelle's mother replied while adjusting one of the flowers back toward the middle of the vase.

"You're right, I know that is what he would want" Annabelle stated as she helped her mother up, said "I love you dad" one more time before she looped her arm through her mother's and headed back down the hill and toward the car. The ride to Annabelle's grandparent's house was spent in silence.

* * *

Annabelle was so grateful that at this moment she and her mother were starting to fall back into a somewhat comfortable existence and the Senator was feeling the walls around her heart fade in her daughter's presence.

They had been getting reacquainted over the last few days while the Senator had cleared her schedule and Annabelle had turned off her phone so they wouldn't be tempted by outside distractions during this much needed time of healing and asking for forgiveness.

Annabelle had told her mother all of the details about her stays in rehab as well as her progress since being released. She apologized for the way that she had been acting all these years knowing she chose the wrong path in dealing with her father's death as well as knowing that none of it could be blamed on her mother.

She was finally taking full responsibility for her actions and moving away from her rebellious ways and into a responsible woman that could hold her head high and not hide behind the facade of addiction and selfishness as an excuse anymore.

She told her mother about her and Collins' friendship and that she wouldn't be where she is today without her support and understanding. She told her about her classes and about the band. Her mother had reservations about the band for the fact that she always assumed that drugs and alcohol were just a part of all of that. But Annabelle reassured her that she went to her meetings faithfully and has been and plans on being sober, even though she has had opportunities, she has not given in and has focused on her music and keeping up with her workouts to ease the cravings.

When she mentioned the show in LA, her mother had mixed feelings. She wanted to be supportive by being there, but wasn't sure how she would fit in "being in the crowd" as she put it.

Annabelle just put her feelings aside and understood where her mother was coming from, but just told her that she hopes she decided to go, but would not force the issue further.

"You know, you really are just like your father" Victoria stated as she was absorbing all that she and Annabelle had been discussing the last couple of days.

"Thanks, but I know I got my stubborn streak from you" Annabelle replied with a knowing smile.

"Well, yes, but I see that it is working for you in a positive way now, so I will take that as a compliment" Victoria said with a slight chuckle.

Annabelle could not remember the last time she ever saw her mother smile or laugh about anything. Even though the last few years had seemingly taken the mother and daughter completely out of their respective roles, these last couple of days spent in each others company trying their best to bid farewell to the past, had moved them back in that direction.

Senator Tillman was trying to allow herself back into Annabelle's life as a mother figure as opposed to the stern warden-like person she had turned herself into trying to deal with Annabelle's behavior. She also was relegating her own transgressions when it came to dealing with her daughter and her husbands death.

She wanted Annabelle to know that she was doing what she thought was best at the time in immersing herself into her role as a representative of the state and just had hoped that by her doing that, everything would just take care of itself.

She soon realized that was not the case and just found it easier to let go of anything that reminded her of him, one of those things being her own daughter. Each day they were finding it easier and easier to let their walls down and grant each other the forgiveness that they both desired.

"I know I have a long way to go mom, but I want you to know that these last couple of days with you has helped me as much or more than my six months in rehab" Annabelle stated with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Annabelle, these last couple of days has helped me as well. I also know that we both have a long way to go, but this is more than I could ask for, having you here, talking, opening up to each other" Victoria Tillman replied while squeezing Annabelle's hand in a reassuring manner.

"Mom, I love you" Annabelle said in a quiet tone as she looked up from her hand and into her mother's eyes.

"I love you too honey" Victoria replied as she stood up and pulled Annabelle into a much needed embrace that was the reassurance that the walls between the two were finally crumbling after years of construction.

**A little much needed healing..... Now on with the "show". A little drama next chapter, but who doesn't like a little drama, right?....**

**Stay tuned.. **


	32. Broken

**Thanks for sticking with this. I have a feeling its going to be a longer story than originally planned....**

**Broken**

"Dad, do they not know it's your vacation and not only that it's Christmastime" Simone stated as her father was finishing his coffee after getting off the phone with his editor.

"News doesn't break for holidays Simone, you know that. I am sorry I have to cut this trip short, but will you at least consider my offer"? Charles Bradley replied as his daughter was pouring herself a second cup of coffee.

"Dad we have talked about this over and"- Simone was cut off by her father when he said, "Just think about it, it would be a great opportunity for you in the long run. Yes I am being a little selfish by asking, but you can't blame me if I want my daughter close by".

Simone was so flustered at the moment having the same discussion with her father about her moving to Italy to be closer to him and also gain some experience teaching at a University in a foreign country. She decided at that moment to appease him, well just a little bit by saying, "Okay, I will at least think about it, but no promises".

"Good, I am going to go start packing and are you sure you can take me to the airport"? Charles asked Simone as she was lost in a thought contemplating something.

"Of course, what time is your flight"? Simone asked with an ulterior motive.

"My flight is scheduled to leave at four-thirty this afternoon" Charles replied as Simone began to write something down on the post-it note she had just pulled out of the drawer.

"Okay, so we should leave here about two-o'clock to make sure you have enough time to get through security and check in" Simone replied as she took the post-it note off the pad and placed it in her pocket.

"Sounds good honey" Charles replied as Simone exited the kitchen and made her way down the hall to her bedroom to make a phone call.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, that sounded great"! Jason exclaimed as the band put the finishing touches on an original song they were planning to perform at the show the next night.

"I think we should do that one at the end Jas" Annabelle replied while setting her guitar back up against the stand next to the amplifier.

"No, we will do that one right after the break. I want you to do your song to finish the set; I think we should just make it sort of a tradition to do one of your songs to end the show. It has worked out well so far, so what do you think"? Jason stated as Annabelle took a seat on the swivel stool.

"I am fine with it as long as everyone else is" Annabelle replied with a shrug.

"Okay, its settled then, you will be bringing up the rear at our shows" Jason said while laughing at his own remark.

"Wow, how long did it take you to think that one up"? Annabelle said as she rolled her eyes and got up to get a drink of water.

Jason's phone began to ring and he grabbed it off of the coffee table on the other side of the room. "Hey, what's up"? Jason said as he flipped his phone open recognizing the number.

Jason was soon walking out of the room and into the kitchen when the caller on the other line wanted to talk to him in a more private setting.

Jason returned with a slight smirk on his face when Annabelle said "What's the smile for"?

"What, oh nothing, that was just a buddy of mine asking what time the show was tomorrow. I wasn't expecting him to come, but now his schedule has cleared up a little so" Jason responded cryptically.

"Oh, cool, I was beginning to think that I was the only one who had friends" Annabelle replied with a chuckle as she got up to high five Austin.

"Alright funny girl, now let's go through your song one more time, I would hate for you to freeze up in front of all of your friends tomorrow" Jason stated in a sarcastic tone.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you can't make it tonight"? Annabelle said in a slightly sad tone.

"I would love to see you perform honey, but we do have override meeting Monday and I need to finish up this report and reply to the emails that have been piling up this week" Senator Tillman replied in a manner that let her daughter know that she was truly sorry.

"Okay, I understand. Do you mind if I don't come home tonight"? The band is staying at a friend's house while they are in town and it's kind of tradition that we hang out afterward so it will be very late and so I will probably just stay at Collins' house" Annabelle stated hesitantly.

"Annabelle, you do know that I am going to think that its highly unusual that you will be hanging out until all hours in a house full of boys by yourself, and"- The Senator was cut off by Annabelle saying, "Mom don't worry, they are like my big brothers and Collins will be there as well, really they are good guys"!

"Okay, but I will still be concerned you know, and please, please be careful" Annabelle's mother replied in a worried tone.

"I will mom, I promise" Annabelle stated while she held up her right hand like she was under oath.

Okay honey, have a good time tonight and I am sorry that I am missing the show, but maybe I can catch one later on" Victoria Tillman said as she got up to give her daughter a hug goodbye.

"Thanks mom, I will, and yes, I am going to hold you to that" Annabelle replied as she let go of her mother's embrace and exited the room leaving her mother to catch up on her work.

Senator Tillman opened up her messages folder from the official "Contact Form" page on her Senatorial website. She right clicked an address and went to open a new window to compose a message to the person whom she just pasted in the To: box.

_Mrs. Collins,_

_I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to reply. I must say I was a little taken aback when I first read your message. After reading it a couple of times, I came to the realization that you are only looking out for my daughter's best interest. I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate the fact that you care enough about Annabelle to contact me and let me know what a wonderful person she is and how hard she has been working to get things straightened out in her life. I also appreciate your daughter's unconditional friendship toward Annabelle. That is really remarkable and I hope you are proud that you have raised such a fine young woman. Your words have inspired me to reach out and try to repair my relationship with my daughter. We have made some great strides in a short while and I am positive we will continue in the right direction. I will be forever grateful. My office number is listed on the website if you ever need anything. If you need to contact me at home, the number is*** *** ****. Thank you again for your kindness and caring where Annabelle is concerned. It means more to me than you will ever know. _

_Sincerely,_

_Senator Victoria Tillman_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**U ready 4 2nite? C**_

_**Yep, cant wait! A**_

_**Me 2! C**_

_**What time u getn there? A**_

_**Bout a half hour b4 to get good seats! **__**J**__** C**_

_**Mayb I can save some 4 u? A**_

_**Cool, try to grab 4 ok? C**_

_**U bringn a friend? A**_

_**She said she wantd 2 come. C**_

_**Oh, ok, 4 it is. A**_

_**See you then! C**_

_**See ya! A**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

People were already milling around trying to find a seat, and those that had already found one were now deep in conversation not paying much attention to the band as they were coming in and out of the back door bringing in their equipment.

It was a bigger crowd than they had seen in awhile and a much bigger crowd than Annabelle was used to. She had to immediately tell herself to calm down and she began to take a few deep breaths as she lifted her guitar out of its case and began to check its tuning.

She was excited to be home and knew that she would be seeing a few familiar faces in the crowd. She felt her body start to relax after a few breaths as well as having Jason come over and give her a slight nudge as she stood with her back to the gathering crowd letting her know that everything would be okay.

Pretty soon it was show time. The band had fine tuned their instruments and while the crowd was still trickling in, Jason began the evening's introductions and pretty soon music could be heard bouncing off the walls in the large coffeehouse gaining the occupants attention as they were soon tapping the tables or anything else they could find to keep to the beat of "Typical" by Mute Math.

A few more songs were played with the crowd still as attentive as they were when the first chord was struck at the beginning of the evening. It was time for the break in the action to let the band cool off a bit. "Thanks for coming and hanging out with us tonight! We are going to take a little break but don't go anywhere, we will be back in fifteen" Jason stated to crowd as the lights grew brighter and everyone began to head to the bathroom or to the counter for a refill.

Annabelle hadn't really taken the time to scan the crowd yet, so she glanced around for a second and found Collins and her parents at the table in front at the right side of the stage.

"Hey, thanks for coming out"! Annabelle exclaimed due to the music still ringing in her ears.

"We wouldn't have missed this for anything honey" Mrs. Collins stated with a big smile.

"You guys are great Annabelle, I can't wait for the rest of the show" Mr. Collins stated excitedly.

"You need anything"? Collins asked a slightly perspiring Annabelle.

"No thanks, I am just going to hit the bathroom real quick, did you want to come with"? Annabelle replied while motioning over toward the line that was now forming to get into the bathroom.

"Okay, lead the way. Mom, dad, I will be right back" Collins said as she looped her arm through Annabelle's and worked their way through traffic jam of tables and patrons toward the back of the coffeehouse.

They made it to their destination only having to say 'sorry and excuse me' only a couple of times wading through the crowd. They were just about make their way inside the bathroom door when it opened and a familiar face came into view.

"Hey Annabelle" Cheyenne shyly stated.

"Hey kiddo, I am so glad you made it! How are we doing so far"? Annabelle replied trying to keep things on the lighter side.

"You guys are amazing! I am having a great time"! Cheyenne said in a more upbeat tone.

"Good, I am glad you are enjoying yourself! Now go back and make sure your aunt and uncle aren't trying to sneak out or anything, I will be right out and then we are going to start the second set" Annabelle said as she squeezed Cheyenne's arm and pointed in Collins' parent's direction.

"Okay, see you in a little bit" Cheyenne said as she headed into the mass of people who have decided to stand while having numerous conversations.

"I am glad she wanted to come out tonight" Annabelle whispered in Collins direction.

"She has really gotten better with everything, I think she may be able to be around you without getting depressed. She still cares about you, you know" Collins replied in the same hushed tone.

"I care about her too, I just want to see her back to her happy-go-lucky self again" Annabelle stated while looking back toward Cheyenne's direction.

The girls were finally next in line when the bathroom stall at the end of the row opened up and another familiar face appeared and headed over toward the sink.

Annabelle started in the direction of the stall and gave a quick tap on the brunette's shoulder and said "Hey Lita" as she continued on and closed the door behind her.

Lita was a little stunned at the side swipe Annabelle just gave her and said "Hey, great show what are"- Lita was cut off by Collins approaching her from behind and saying "Hey Lita, how are you"? in the most sincere tone she could drum up at such short notice.

"Oh, Hi Collins, I am doing great, how about you"? Lita replied with little inflection after being interrupted while she was talking to Annabelle.

"I'm doing good, just hanging out with my family tonight, checking out the band" Collins stated in a non chalant tone.

Annabelle came out of the stall and was soon switching places with Collins.

"I hope you are enjoying the show" Annabelle stated as she looked in the mirror that had the brunette's smiling reflection in it.

"Every minute of it" Lita replied with a big grin not taking her gaze away from Annabelle's line of sight.

"Good, sorry, but I need to get back out there, don't need the guys coming in here trying to find me" Annabelle stated as she dried her hands and pointed toward the door.

"Okay, maybe we can chat after the show" Lita said in a hopeful tone.

"Sure" Annabelle replied trying to sound as polite as she possibly could before she was gone from Lita's view.

Collins exited the stall and went straight for the sink not making eye contact with Lita.

"Can I ask you a question"? Lita said to Collins who was preoccupied with getting all the soap off of her hands.

"Sure" Collins replied not looking up.

"Is, um, Annabelle seeing anyone"? Lita boldly questioned Annabelle's best friend.

"Why do you ask"? Collins said coyly.

"Just wondering, I was"- Lita was interrupted by Jason's voice booming through the bathroom walls introducing the band members and the next song on the set list.

"Oh, they are starting the next song, I want to get back out there so, see you later Lita" Collins stated as she made her way out the bathroom door as fast as she possibly could.

The band was about to play the second to the last song for the night. Jason was working the crowd as usual, and while he was introducing the next song, Annabelle decided to look out at the crowd for only the second time tonight when she thought she recognized someone who was standing in the far back corner because there were no seats left anywhere.

She tried to get a better look in the dimly lit room, but was soon hit with sound of Austin's guitar as the intro to the next song started to make its way around the room. Annabelle did her best to focus on the tune she was playing but kept trying to focus on the figure in the back of the room. The song came to an end and Jason began to thank the crowd for coming out and that they had one last original song to play.

Annabelle took her spot next to Jason on their respective stools and Austin began to pick the melody to Annabelle's original composition. She leaned into the microphone and said, "Hey everyone, thanks for sticking with us tonight, I hope you enjoy this last one, its called, Broken:

_I-I am a diamond and I cannot be broken  
I-I am a diamond and I cannot be broken_

Mother please don't cry for me  
I rolled the dice  
just give it some time

If you could just be kind  
to me  
'cuz I don't care  
The life I waste is  
mine.

It don't mean much in the grand scheme  
I've given up and given  
everything

It's worth repeating  
over again  
I'll keep my head up and swallow my pride  
again  
I'll give it away  
again  
It's been dead so long it can't die there  
again.

I-I am a diamond and I cannot be broken  
I-I am a diamond and I cannot be broken

Mother mine's a foolish game  
but  
the same could be said  
said about yours

He took your youth and he took your name  
What did YOUR journey here ensure?

I'm all grown up  
I've got my pride  
Why let me live  
to let me die?

I'm all grown up now  
I've got my pride  
Let me live  
Let me die.

I-I am a diamond and I cannot be broken  
I-I am a diamond and I cannot be broken

You're a diamond too  
I was cut from you

The crowd applauded enthusiastically after Annabelle sang the last verse and were soon on their feet enveloping the coffeehouse with their acknowledgment of a great night of music. The band stood up and waved goodnight as Jason said "You have been a great audience, we hope to see you soon, good night"!

The band began their usual ritual of breaking down the equipment. Annabelle was joking around with Jason about the girl at the table to the left of the stage who kept waving at him during the entire set when she heard a voice behind her say, "That was great as usual you guys, and Annabelle, you really know how to get'- Annabelle turned around at the sound that she was sure she was imagining and as soon as she locked eyes with the person who was voicing the words of praise, she felt her breath hitch and said "Simone"?

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Well not really. :) Hope you enjoyed! More to come. Have a great night/day depending on when (if) this gets read. **

**The song "Broken" is by Antigone Rising. If you haven't heard them before, check them out!**


	33. Hanging by a Moment

**Hanging by a Moment**

Collins was talking with her parents and her cousin about their plans after the show. Collins was planning on hanging out with Annabelle and the band and then bringing Annabelle back home with her so she could stay the night and they could hang out the for the next couple of days together.

"Hey did you want to say goodbye to Annabelle"? Collins asked her parents and Cheyenne as they were picking up their jackets from the backs of the chairs.

"Okay, but she looks busy right now" Mrs. Collins stated pointing in the direction of the stage.

"Oh, she usually chats with ev-" Collins stopped her own explanation mid sentence when she noticed that Annabelle was standing talking with a person who was the reason for her friend's emotional turmoil for the last few months.

"Hang on, just wait here for a minute, I will be right back" Collins stated as she turned and started walking toward the stage. She approached cautiously and then thought it better that she should go say hey to Austin first and then slyly check on Annabelle while she happened to be up there.

"Hey Austin, that was an awesome show, as usual" Collins said with a shy smile.

"Thanks, I'm glad you could come out tonight" Austin replied with a smile of his own.

"Do you need any help"? Collins asked trying to think of any reason to stay in the vicinity of the stage.

"Nah, we got it, but thanks! Are you going to hang out with us tonight"? Austin asked Collins who was halfheartedly listening to Austin at this point.

"Oh, yes, just for a little while though, long enough to take all your change playing poker" Collins stated with a smirk.

"Oh, is that right, well we'll see about that. Alright, I need to get the rest of this stuff in the truck, so I will see you back at the house" Austin stated as he picked up the last amplifier and headed toward the back door.

As Collins was turning around to say hello to Annabelle and Simone, she caught a glimpse of Lita heading toward the stage. She took it upon herself to run interference and stepped off the stage and placed herself right in front of the brunette who was sure to cause some kind of commotion where Annabelle was concerned and Collins wasn't about to let that happen.

"Hey Lita, the show was great wasn't it"? Collins said with the the most fake smile she could conjure up.

"Yeah, it was! I was going to see what everyone was doing after though, you know, maybe go grab a bite to eat or something" Lita responded looking right through Collins and shifting her focus on the band member who was shifting nervously from side to side while talking to Simone.

"Actually we are going back to their friend's house to hang out for a bit, then Annabelle is coming back to my place to hang out for a couple of days" Collins stated trying to get Lita to snap out of her daze.

"Oh, okay, well, I guess I will at least say goodbye" Lita responded with a disappointed tone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you're here" Annabelle stated in an elated tone.

"My dad had to go back to work early, so, I thought I would come and check out the show" Simone said with a slight grin and a shoulder shrug.

"So, how did we do"? Annabelle stated while looking straight into Simone's eyes completely shutting out anything else that was going on around them.

"You were wonderful. I am so glad I was able to get here in time to catch the last part of the show, especially the last song" Simone replied not removing her gaze from Annabelle's face as she lightly rubbed Annabelle's shoulder.

"I still can't believe you are here, thank you for coming, it, it means a lot that you would take the time to"- Annabelle was cut off from her rambling by Simone simply saying "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else".

Annabelle was allowing Simone's words to ring deeply in her ears and straight into her heart. She had to stop herself from what she was thinking of doing next now that the blonde-haired beauty was making some sort of secret confession for only Annabelle to hear. She just looked directly into Simone's eyes and said "Neither would I".

The girl's were lost in their own little world for a few stolen moments when a voice knocked them out of their banter saying "Hey Annabelle, that was amazing! Oh, hi Simone, what are you doing here"? Lita stated interrupting a reunion of sorts for Simone and Annabelle.

"Hi Lita, just catching my brother's show while I have a few days off before I have to get back to the real world" Simone responded as she started to shuffle past Lita and finished by saying "Good to see you Lita, you too Annabelle, I am going to go catch up with Jason, bye".

With that, Simone was soon at the far part of the stage greeting her brother with a warm hug as Annabelle watched her walk away and would have gladly followed her except the brunette standing in front of her now was doing everything possible to get her attention.

"So when are you planning on going back up to school"? Lita stated as Annabelle moved her gaze from Simone's position to focus on the words now being stated in her direction.

"Oh, um, probably won't head back until a few days before break is over" Annabelle replied wondering why she was standing here making small talk with someone who didn't have those penetrating blue eyes she was missing at the moment.

"Oh, good, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee or lunch or something while I am in town" Lita asked not having a clue that Annabelle's mind was somewhere else.

"Um, sure, I will be over at Collins' house for the next few days, so how about next week sometime" Annabelle replied not really knowing why she was actually accepting Lita's invitation.

"Great, should I call you or you call me"? Lita said with a smile as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"I will call you, not sure of my exact plans next week so" Annabelle stated not really wanting to give her number to Lita, but she was still trying to be polite.

Annabelle retrieved her phone from her bag and soon Lita grabbed it and started to put her phone number into Annabelle contact list.

"There. Here ya go, I hope to hear from you soon" Lita said in a flirtatious tone.

"Thanks, I will call you later on" Annabelle said wishing she could take back the last few minutes' discussion with the brunette.

"Bye" Lita said as she stepped off the stage with a smile so big it was like she just won the biggest prize they gave away at the state fair.

"Bye" Annabelle replied as she stood there shaking her head wondering how she was going to get herself out of this one. She had no intentions of "going out" with Lita per se, but she was now beginning to realize what Collins was talking about whenever Lita came up in their conversations.

Annabelle did not realize the audience she had during her exchange with Lita.

Cheyenne made her way hastily outside after seeing the look on Annabelle's face while she was talking with Simone as well as the close proximity Lita was in while she was talking with Annabelle.

Simone had just turned around after greeting Jason to see Lita take Annabelle's phone and then noticed the expression on Lita's face as she walked away from Annabelle. Simone's face felt a little warm and her heart missed a beat or two as she turned back around and followed Jason out the back door carrying a mike stand trying to look busy.

Collins wasn't backing away after she witnessed the scene between Lita and her friend. Her face was a dark shade of red when she walked to where Annabelle was still standing and said "Are you kidding me, are you seriously going to call her"? Collins was now demanding an answer that Annabelle wasn't sure she could actually give.

"Maybe" Annabelle replied with a shrug.

"I don't get you sometimes, I thought that"- Collins tirade was interrupted when Annabelle quietly stated, "Nothing is going to happen, I am just being nice, so chill out please"!

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. I would hate to see anyone's feelings get hurt"! Collins responded not worried about Lita's feelings, but someone who she actually considered a kind and caring person that Annabelle had already given her heart to.

"Please, don't give me a hard time about this, I said maybe okay" Annabelle replied with a look that told Collins she felt bad about the whole situation.

"Okay, okay, I know this is hard for you, really, its written all over your face when ever you are around Simone, so I believe you when you say nothing is going to happen. However, Lita on the other hand, I just don't trust that she only wants to be friends, and if she ever thought for a second you had feelings for Simone, I couldn't imagine that she would just keep that to herself' Collins muttered in a quiet tone as they were carrying out the last couple pieces of equipment to Jason's truck.

"I know, jeez, what the hell am I doing? I have completely lost my mind, haven't I" Annabelle stated with a big sigh.

"No, Annabelle, you have completely lost your heart" Collins whispered as she was now looking in the direction that Annabelle was looking seeing Simone getting into her car.

The girl's followed Jason back to his friend's house and as Annabelle was getting out of the car, she noticed Jason turning around and looking at her with a noticeable scowl.

She waited for Collins to catch up and they all entered the house around the same time. They had all gathered around the kitchen table with their various beverages of choice and soon the small talk about the show began.

Austin sat on the other side of Collins and they both began bantering about a new song that was the pick of the week on iTunes. Annabelle just sat quietly with her water replaying the night's events in her mind. She looked up as she took a sip and noticed Jason sitting quietly as well.

"Hey, is there something wrong"? Annabelle asked a somber looking Jason.

"Nothings wrong, just tired I guess" Jason replied, lying through his teeth.

"Jas, um, what was the look for, you know when I got out of the car"? Annabelle questioned Jason knowing that there was something on his mind.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I gave you a look. I just had gotten off the phone with Simone and she said she was heading to a hotel tonight, for some much needed alone time as she put it, and that she would catch up with us tomorrow or the next day" Jason replied while looking accusingly at Annabelle.

"Oh, I figured she was going to stay here with you guys" Annabelle said in a slightly sad tone.

"Well, she was, but she changed her mind all of a sudden" Jason said as he kept looking at Annabelle a little more seriously than he normally does.

"What"? Annabelle finally said after Jason's glare was getting to be too much for her.

"So, who was the lucky girl that you were talking to after the show"? Jason asked in a flat tone.

"Who? Oh, Lita? She is someone I know from school who lives here as well and I had told her about our show" Annabelle replied wondering about the sudden change of topic.

"Oh, okay, it just looked like, well, she has the hots for you, she gave you her number right"? Jason stated in a quiet tone as he leaned in so no one else would hear, but of course they all still did.

"What? You have a date with the brunette"? Austin stated in a high pitched tone.

"No, she is just a friend, just wanted to meet for coffee while she is home, in town" Annabelle replied in a defensive manner.

Collins sat debating whether she should come to Annabelle's rescue during this uncomfortable conversation. She just looked at the guys and boldly stated, "Annabelle has better taste than that, she is just being polite so she will stop bugging her".

Annabelle looked at Collins like she had a third eye on her forehead, rolled her eyes, and said, "Thanks Collins" and stood up to excuse herself to go to the bathroom not wanting to discuss this situation any further.

"C'mon guys, don't tease her about it please, I am sure you will be the first, well, second to know if she decides to go out with someone, you are like big brothers to her you know" Collins stated in a tone that begged them to drop the subject before Annabelle returned.

"Okay, got it" Austin replied sounding like a fifth grader who just got scolded in front of the class.

Jason excused himself as well and was heading down the hallway to the guest bedroom when he saw Annabelle coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey I am sorry for giving you such a hard time in there, I was just really bummed that Simone isn't staying with us, didn't mean to take it out on you" Jason said apologetically.

"It's okay, I don't blame you for being upset and um, I am also a little bummed she isn't staying here either. I wanted to see how Christmas went and how everything was going with your dad at home" Annabelle replied trying to come up with some sort of excuse to shroud the real reason she wanted Simone to be there.

"Well, she will be here for a few days, and we are planning to hang out at Hermosa beach Sunday night, you know the typical bonfire, volleyball and a little seaside music of course. If you weren't planning on doing anything else, and of course Collins is invited, unless Austin has already asked her" Jason said with a slight grin getting rid of the disparaging look he had earlier in Annabelle's presence.

"Count me in! I will check with Collins, but you're right, I am sure Austin has already asked her" Annabelle replied grinning back in Jason's direction.

"Good! Did you want to meet up here and all go together" Jason stated in a hopeful tone"

"Yeah, less hassle parking that way. What should we bring"? Annabelle asked.

"Just bring whatever you want to drink and maybe and extra jacket or blanket, well, you know, it gets a bit chilly once that sun goes down" Jason said with a smirk and a nudge.

"Okay, I am sure I will call you before we head over just in case we need to bring something else" Annabelle replied nudging Jason right back delighting in the light hearted banter going on.

"Alright, I will be right back, so save me a seat next to you so I can look at your cards so I know whether you are bluffing or not" Jason said while chuckling as he continued to walk down the hall.

"What, oh so you're not really good at poker, you just cheat at all costs, good to know Jas" Annabelle said teasingly as she made her way back toward the kitchen for a much needed night of trading jabs with her 'big brothers' and her best friend.

She entered the kitchen with a smile drawn across her face at the thought of being in such a romantic setting with Simone, even though they aren't going to be alone and in reality are not even together in the slightest sense, Annabelle was just fine sitting and talking to Simone about anything or nothing, just to be near her, is all she needed.

**TBC......**


	34. Fire and Rain

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing! I appreciate all of you!!!**

**Fire and Rain**

"Shotgun"! Annabelle exclaimed as the boys and Collins were heading down the driveway toward Simone's rental car, which was the only vehicle big enough to carry them and all of their beach gear.

"I don't think so" Jason responded as he started to run down the driveway with a small cooler and his guitar in his hands.

"What, oh, hey"! Annabelle screamed as she picked up her own pace, easily passing Jason and his loaded down condition.

Annabelle reached the door to the passenger side and just turned around and stuck her tongue out at Jason as she quickly sat in the seat that was in close proximity to the driver.

Jason just chuckled to himself, shook his head and reached for the handle and opened the hatch so he could finish putting the last couple of necessities in the back for their excursion to the soft sands of Hermosa Beach.

As soon as everyone had piled in, Simone looked in the rear view and stated "Buckle up everybody"!

The ride to the beach was full of memories of when they had been there the last time and Austin had lost his trunks after he wiped out catching a wave and spent the rest of the day wrapped in a towel. This of course prompted the band to keep asking him to get up and get them drinks as well as he was relegated to just keeping score during the pick-up volleyball game between the band and a bunch of local girls.

Annabelle wasn't paying too much attention to Austin's rebuttal to all the teasing going on in the back seats of Simone's SUV, she was relishing in the fact that she was this close to Simone, but was a little discouraged that Simone really hadn't said anything except "Hi" and "You can turn it to any station you want".

She wanted to know what was going on inside of Simone's head at the moment, because as much as Simone wasn't being overly chatty, she would steal a glance in Annabelle's direction every now and then, holding her gaze for just a second longer than normal, like she wanted to say something, but nothing was ever vocalized.

"So, how was the hotel"? Annabelle stated quietly looking directly at Simone's profile.

"Okay, didn't sleep that well, though, the beds were not that comfortable" Simone responded without taking her eyes off the road.

"So much for your 'alone time' Annabelle chuckled quietly finally gaining a look in her direction from the blonde driver.

Simone just grinned at Annabelle's teasing voice and looked back at the road knowing that the turn off for the beach was coming up soon.

They found a spot not too far from the volleyball court that would give them easy access as they unloaded and loaded their haul.

"Hey Annabelle, can you grab my guitar"? Jason yelled behind him as he already had an armful of chairs and a cooler.

"Yes, your highness, anything for you" Annabelle quipped back.

Annabelle grabbed the guitar from the back and securely shut the hatch. By the time she got to the circle of chairs, the only one left open was next to Simone. She set the guitar over by Jason's chair and said "Here you go sir, may I get you anything else"? in her best sarcastic tone.

"No, that will be all for now" Jason responded in a high and mighty tone.

"Hey, Annabelle can you get-" Austin was cut off by Annabelle saying, "I'm on a break, get it yourself" while giggling to herself as she sat down in the chair that gave her the ability to recline with her feet up if she so chose.

Simone was grinning the whole time at the scene that was playing out in front of her. She thought it was comforting to see Annabelle's ability to stand up for herself with the guys as well as stand toe to toe with them whenever the bantering started.

She was also getting used to seeing Annabelle on a more frequent basis as the semester progressed that she was beginning to miss her when she wasn't around. Of course when she was around, her mind and body would betray her and have her wanting to be as physically close to her as possible, but for Simone, this feeling of missing someone when they weren't around, was a knew sensation for her. She of course was still struggling with her feelings on a regular basis, but the more time she spent with Annabelle, the struggle seemed to dissolve, just a little, and she took every moment into her heart, to lock it away thinking that somehow, if she ever let anyone see what was in her heart, that it would quickly disappear.

She turned and gave Annabelle a small smile, just enough she thought, to let her know that she was glad to be sitting next to her.

"Alright, guys against girls, we will let you serve first" Jason barked toward the circle of friends enjoying the cool breeze just as the sun was getting ready to hibernate for the night.

"Game on"! Annabelle shouted as she stood up and reached out to help Simone out of her chair. Simone sat motionless for a minute, but soon was reaching for Annabelle's outstretched hand and was immediately enveloped in the warmth that was radiating from the feel of Annabelle's warm palm in hers. Annabelle held on for a second longer, gave Simone's hand a final squeeze and pulled away and began to jog in the sand over to the side designated for the girls.

"One zip" Austin said from the sidelines as he had to wait his turn to sub in because the boys had one extra player.

Annabelle smirked toward Jason's direction and hit the next serve, which landed just out of his reach.

"Two zip" Austin said now chuckling at Jason and his sand covered legs after diving forward trying to return Annabelle's serve.

"Should I serve it to Aaron instead"? Annabelle said in a teasing voice.

"Just shut up and serve" Jason said in a bratty tone.

Annabelle smirked at Jason again and floated a serve that now landed just behind Jason who had moved up to return a serve he was assuming was going to be short again.

"Three zip! Time out, sub"! Austin said as he ran on the court and pushed Jason off to the side pointing toward the area he was just standing in.

Annabelle served the ball toward Austin who leapt from his spot in the front row and slammed the ball back down before it had a chance to begin its descent on the other side of the net.

"One-three" Austin said as he was staring intently in Annabelle's direction silently talking trash without words.

Annabelle rolled the ball back to the boy's side and soon the girls found themselves outmatched against Austin's serves and were all pretty much covered in sand by game point.

Jason was back in and was now serving for game point. He tapped the ball lightly over the net catching Simone off guard who was deep on the court at this point. She flew forward and the ball hit the sand and came up and hit her in the face and soon heard "Ball game"! being shouted from the other side of the net.

Annabelle ran over to see if Simone was okay after her face plant in the sand. She helped Simone up enough to sit back on her heels and began to wipe the sand from her cheeks and forehead when she said, "Are you okay"? while trying her best not to let the chuckle that was now forming in her throat come out.

Simone closed her eyes slightly at Annabelle's gentle touch and then opened her eyes to stare directly into the pools of blue that were showing a mixture of concern and amusement. Collins was the first one to let out the chuckle she had been holding in and pretty soon everyone else let their belly laughs get the best of them as well.

"Sorry Professor Bradley, um, but that was funny" Collins said as she was bending over catching her breath after laughing so hard.

"Yeah, Simone, that was one solid belly flop" Jason snickered as he came under the net and retrieved the ball as he stuck his hand out to help his sister up.

"Thanks Jas, I got it" Simone said as she got up and dusted the rest of her body off from the sand suit she was currently wearing, and a small smirk found it's way to her face, trying to stifle a little laugh when she continued and said, "Good game guys".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was walking back to their respective chairs when Annabelle stayed back with Simone and said, "Wait, you still have sand here" as she continued to dust Simone's back lightly with her hand and when she was done she continued by saying "There, good as new, not bad for an old lady" and then as Annabelle began to walk away, she turned her head back toward Simone and gave her a slight smile. At that point, Simone could have just fallen back down in to the sand due to her legs now feeling like jello at the sight of Annabelle's upturned lips.

Everyone was sitting around chattering about the fact that they were getting hungry. Simone finally made her way back to the circle of chairs and was soon greeted by Jason's voice saying, "Hey slowpoke, since you are still up, can you go grab the box from the car so we can get the fire started"?

Simone let out a big sigh, and said "Sure Jas, anything else"?

"Actually yeah, can you bring the small cooler with all the food in it also"? Jason replied.

"Hold on, I will help you" Annabelle stated as she got up from her chair and caught up to the blonde beauty.

"I can get it, really" Simone said as she turned to acknowledge Annabelle's presence.

"Oh stop being so stubborn" Annabelle responded as she grabbed the keys from Simone's hand and clicked the lock open with the remote.

"Here" Annabelle said as she handed Simone the box with wood and lighter fluid in it.

"Thanks" Simone said while rolling her eyes and smirking.

"Yeah, didn't want to see you hurt yourself, especially after seeing your skills on the volleyball court" Annabelle replied teasingly.

"Did you want sand and wood chips in your burger, or just sand, hold the wood"? Simone remarked toward Annabelle as she gave her the 'watch what you say' face as she passed the younger girl and headed back toward the temporary camp.

Annabelle just stood there stunned for a second at Simone's retort, shook her head and giggled to herself before trekking back with the cooler in tow.

Once the girls returned with the necessary items to get some warmth circulating as well as satisfy everyone's hunger, the fire was started quickly and Simone started to fish around in the cooler to get out the burgers that had already been marinating in their own separate container. Jason put the makeshift grill grates over the flames and said, "Okay, dinner will be served in about fifteen minutes"!

"Mmmm, smells good already" Austin stated and was soon getting up and signaling to Collins to follow him down to the water to kill some time before dinner.

They walked toward the water in close proximity to one another, slightly bumping shoulders now and then, when Annabelle looked up at the 'not official yet' couple and smiled because she was happy that Collins was happy, as a best friend would feel, well that and the fact that they really did look cute together. As much as Austin liked to joke and tease Annabelle, he would show another, more chivalrous and caring side when he was around Collins.

Jason was busy moving the burgers to the right spot on the grill when Simone got up and said, "I will be right back, going to go splash a little water on my face to get the rest of the grit off" With that she began to walk in the opposite direction of Collins and Austin so as not to disturb them. Annabelle watched Simone get further out of view and decided she would rather have a more up close and personal view when she got out of her chair without a word and began following Simone's trail down to the shoreline.

Jason noticed Annabelle's absence and just smiled as he put his head back down to focus on the dinner he was preparing. The other two band members were just returning from the bathroom when they said, "Is it ready yet"?

"Nope, just a few more minutes, so go grab a cold one and chill" Jason replied pointing to the cooler slightly hidden underneath his chair.

Annabelle finally caught up with Simone and as she looped her arm through Simone's she said, "Sorry about giving you a hard time back there".

"Don't worry, I can take it. All the years I have spent with my brother, I have developed very thick skin" Simone said while pulling Annabelle in a little bit closer as the breeze from the water picked up a bit.

"Okay, good, because it's just that when I get around the guys, it just comes out" Annabelle said with a shrug.

"Yes, I can see that, but really it doesn't bother me at all, actually, I kind of like it" Simone stated quietly leaning into Annabelle's ear like she was telling her some top secret information.

That was all it took to send a shiver down Annabelle's spine and for a split second she forgot about the thin line they had been walking to keep up appearances, keep everything under wraps, and whispered back into Simone's ear, " I kind of like teasing you too, you look cute when you get all flustered".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason got up to put another piece of wood on the fire when the evening air started plummeting down a few degrees as the sun was now completely hidden from everyone's view, with only a slight amount of orange sky still remaining off in the distance. The fire flickered a bit higher for a second and then the warmth from the flames began radiating more evenly around the campsite as everyone was beginning to put on their jackets and hoodies to keep their body heat from escaping into the night air. Dinner was already a distant memory as was made noticeable by the bulging trash bag by the car.

"Anyone up for some music"? Jason asked as he got up to grab his guitar case.

"Depends on what you consider music" Annabelle replied starting up the bantering again that had been quiet during dinner.

"Okay, then I guess since you're the only one with any taste in music, you're up" Jason said while setting the guitar in Annabelle's lap.

"Okay, but tips are appreciated" Annabelle stated with a smile.

"Stay away from yellow snow" Jason replied while holding his hands around his mouth for that echo effect.

Annabelle just rolled her eyes, looked up to the sky for a second while she was thinking of what song to play when she began to strum a familiar tune.

_Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone  
Suzanne the plans they made put an end to you  
I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song  
I just can't remember who to send it to_

I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again

Won't you look down upon me, Jesus  
You've got to help me make a stand  
You've just got to see me through another day  
My body's aching and my time is at hand  
And I won't make it any other way

oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again

I've been walking my mind to an easy time  
My back turned towards the sun  
Lord knows when the cold wind blows it'll turn your head around  
Well, there's hours of time on the telephone line  
To talk about things to come  
Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground.

_oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you, baby, one more time again, now_

Thought I'd see you one more time again  
There's just a few things coming my way this time around, now  
_Thought I'd see you, thought I'd see you fire and rain, now_

Everyone was clapping and whistling as Annabelle stood up and curtsied the intimate audience. She got up and handed the guitar back to Jason and said "Okay Mr. Bojangles, what are you going to play for us now"?

"How about some chocolate chip cookies"? Jason replied as he set down his guitar and grabbed the container with the evening's dessert inside.

The container was being passed around the circle and when Simone handed it to Annabelle first, she leaned over and said, "That was beautiful, that is my favorite song".

Annabelle took the container, reached in and pulled out two cookies, handed one to Simone and leaned in a bit closer and replied "I know, a little birdie told me it was your favorite".

**Hope you enjoyed!! I wondered what would have happened if no one else was around.. :)**

**Song was Fire and Rain by James Taylor**


	35. All That I Know

**A little filler, The Senator's "introduction" to Simone... A little more bonding, a little bit of everything.. ;)**

**All That I Know**

"Morning mom, what time did you get in last night"? Annabelle asked as her mother entered the kitchen looking tired and in search of a cup of coffee to beckon her eyes open.

"I got in about one this morning, our meetings went longer than expected, but here I am" Victoria Tillman replied with a half smile and a slight yawn.

"Here, just made this batch" Annabelle stated as she handed her mother a steaming cup of coffee.

"Thanks, mmm, much better" The Senator replied as she took a small sip from her cup and enjoyed the warmth and the immediate caffeine rush it provided.

"Any progress from the last budget meeting"? Annabelle questioned her mother as she moved to sit across the table from her while she began to pick at a bagel she just pulled out of the toaster.

"Unfortunately, no. We have worked so hard to get these overrides to pass, but we still can't get the majority to agree to all the cuts we have to make other places" The Senator replied while shaking her head slightly.

"Sorry mom, I know you have worked very hard on all of this, maybe you need a day off, to just, clear your head" Annabelle stated in a concerned tone.

"You know, you are right, I still have a desk full of papers to go through, but, I do need a break, I am really at my wits end with some of my fellow politicians" Victoria replied agreeing with her daughters statement.

"I was planning on going shopping later with Collins, did you want to join us"? Annabelle asked in a hopeful tone.

"Thank you honey, but I don't want to put a damper on your time with your friend" The Senator replied with a small grin at the fact that her daughter wanted her to spend time with her and her friend.

"Really mom, I know you have only met Collins one time, but I would like you to get to know her better" Annabelle responded as she got up to put her cup in the sink.

"Okay, let me clear out some of my emails first, then I should be free the rest of the afternoon" Victoria stated as she got up to pour her a second cup of coffee and gave Annabelle a quick squeeze on her shoulder as she left the kitchen and headed into her office.

"Thanks mom! We were planning on leaving around noon, is that okay"? Annabelle asked her mother just before she disappeared into her office.

"Yes, that works just fine" The Senator replied right before she clicked the door shut behind her and walked over to the piece of furniture that seemed to get the most use in the entire house.

-----------------------------------------

Collins and Annabelle did more window shopping than anything else. They each found a few new outfits for the next round of classes in a few weeks as well as a couple for the upcoming shows Collins would be attending and Annabelle would be performing.

Annabelle's mother was quiet most of the trip until they decided to go grab something to eat from the food court to fuel their second round of shopping that would take place on the upper level.

Annabelle started the conversation by talking about their schedule's next semester which finally prompted the Senator to inquire about Collins' course of study.

Collins had been slightly standoff-ish toward The Senator at the start of the shopping spree, but she tried her hardest to be supportive of Annabelle's attempt at a reconnection with her mother, and slowly let her past images of the stern and seemingly uncaring woman fade away for a bit on this afternoon getaway for the girls.

Collins opened up a little and started to discuss her plans on being a nurse but was hedging on whether to just go all out and become a doctor. She stated she had a little time to make her decision, but she would make her choice after she was finished with her first year. The conversation moved from school, career choices and other college experiences.

The Senator opened up a little herself about her experiences in college and even gave a little insight as to why she chose to go into politics in the first place.

Annabelle was smiling at the exchange going on between her mother and her best friend. She was appreciative that Collins was giving her mother a chance to get to know her and vice versa.

Pretty soon the chatter began to focus on the past weekend, the show and everything else that went on.

"You should have seen the place, it was packed to the hilt" Collins said trying to give the Senator a feel for the amount of people that were standing or sitting shoulder to shoulder to hear Annabelle and the band perform.

"I am assuming that everything went well then" The Senator replied with a smile in Annabelle's direction.

"Well everything but"- Collins was cut off by Annabelle saying, "Everything went great, we all had a great time" not wanting to recount the run in she had with Lita and not really wanting her mother to have to listen to that kind of drama.

Collins just looked at Annabelle with an eyebrow raised and said, yes, everything went great, we had a few surprise visitors is all".

"Who"? Annabelle mother asked now that her curiosity was piqued.

"Collins' parents and cousin were there, and a couple of other people showed up who I wasn't expecting to see, no big deal" Annabelle responded trying to get attention away from the topic of conversation at the moment.

"Oh, well, I am glad to hear that you had some close friends in the audience and again, I am sorry I wasn't there to see you perform" Victoria stated seeing her daughter's exasperated expression at Collins' remarks.

"Don't worry mom, I will drag you to one of our shows someday" Annabelle said with a grin.

"I know honey, I know" The Senator replied with a grin of her own.

The conversation turned to the trip to the beach and the relaxing time it was for everyone. The Senator was listening to the girls reminisce about the day when she said, "Who is Simone"?

Collins stopped talking at that point and Annabelle couldn't hide the smile that was threatening to appear, even after she put her head down a little bit after hearing her mother's question.

"She is Jason's sister and she just happened to have been our English professor last semester" Annabelle said all in one breath.

"Your English Professor"? The Senator asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, she is actually the reason I am in the band in the first place. We just happened to be at the coffeehouse by the school when the band was playing and ran into Si- I mean Professor Bradley and she said Jason was her brother. She knew that music was my major and that I had written some songs and turned some of them in for our assignments. So long story short, she introduced me to Jason and after practicing with the band and letting them hear some of my songs, the rest is history" Annabelle replied hoping her mother would accept the hasty explanation.

"Oh, I guess under any other circumstance I would find it"- well I am glad that you are doing something you enjoy and it sounds like you have a good group of friends who are looking out for you"

The Senator replied not wanting to come off as being judgmental again, and to just try being supportive.

"Don't worry Senator Tillman, I will make sure Annabelle stays out of trouble" Collins stated with a smirk and a nudge into Annabelle's ribs.

"Thanks Collins, love you too" Annabelle responded with an eye roll and a small smile knowing the full meaning of what Collins was saying.

"Well, hopefully I will get to meet your friends sometime" The Senator stated as the girls started to pick up their trays from their lunches to put them in their designated spots.

"I will let you know when our next few shows are and if you can make it, I will introduce you to them then" Annabelle responded glad that her mother seemed to show some real interest in her life as she took the tray her mother was using and placed it on top of hers.

----------------------------------

Annabelle was lying on her stomach on her bed just staring at her phone. She opened her contacts list and scanned for the newest entry. She sat there debating whether to press send or not, wondering if she actually went through with it, what would she say if the other person picked up the line. She thought that she could just say, '_Hey I was just wondering what you were doing, or Hi, how are things with you' _or any other lame phrase she could think of if she actually got the nerve to hit the button that would undoubtedly connect them somehow. She stared at the number a little bit longer, took a deep breath and slid her phone shut not ready to talk to the person whose numbers were just bolded green across her screen; she would just wait until another day.

----------------------------------------

"Can I come in"? Annabelle stated as she poked her head in her mother's office.

"Of course" Victoria replied as her glasses were sitting low on the bridge of her nose so she could double check her signature to make sure she signed on the right line.

"I had a great time today! Thanks for everything"! Annabelle said as she pulled the chair away from the front of her mother's desk so she could sit during their conversation.

"I did too honey, I enjoyed spending the day with you girls, it was very relaxing and very insightful" The Senator responded in a delighted tone.

"Mom, do you have a minute"? Annabelle said while she clasped her hands together and rested them on her desk.

"Sure, is everything okay"? Victoria stated in a concerned tone.

"Everything is fine, I just, um, wanted to elaborate a little about our conversation at lunch" Annabelle said as she looked down at her hands that were now fidgeting with each other.

"You are starting to worry me Annabelle" Victoria stated in a more worried tone.

"Nothing to worry about, I just wanted to tell you something more about Simone and well, Jason also" Annabelle stated as she looked up from her hands and saw her mother with a concerned look on her face.

"Okay, I am listening" The Senator responded while taking her glasses off her face and setting her pen down.

"I know you are going to think this is impossible, honestly I did as well, but, this is kind of one of those weird fate situations" Annabelle said as she sighed a little and looked toward her mother so she could tell whether she was willing to sit and listen to all of this.

"Now you really have me wondering what you could possibly be talking about" Victoria stated a little more on edge.

"Okay, here goes, you knew dad's friend, the pilot whose plane crashed in the ocean, then dad attended the funeral, right"? Annabelle stated matter of factly.

"Yes, Thomas was a close friend, why"? Victoria questioned completely confused as to where her daughter was going with all of this.

"It just so happens that Simone and Jason's mother was on that flight, and as you know, there were no survivors. I couldn't believe it when I heard it, and we have talked about it a few times, mostly I was curious how they dealt with everything and so on, but talking with the both of them has really helped me a lot. It is a weird coincidence I know, small world huh" Annabelle said as she was now looking at her mother directly in the eye hoping she was understanding how much it meant to have a connection with the brother and sister who unexpectedly lost their mother.

Victoria just sat in silence absorbing all the words that her daughter was letting flow out of her mouth, stunned and saddened all at the same time.

"Yes, Annabelle, that is a twist of fate, and I must say, it is a little hard to grasp, but I believe that things happen for a reason, and I am glad that you meeting them has helped you deal with the loss of your father" The Senator stated while holding onto Annabelle's hands in a loving gesture of understanding.

"Mom, you lost dad too, and please, if for any reason you feel the need to reminisce or anything else, I would love to talk to you about it" Annabelle replied squeezing her mothers hands for reassurance.

"Thank you honey, I appreciate that, more than you know. Look who is all grown up now" Victoria said with a gracious smile.

Annabelle stood up and went around the desk to approach her mother for a hug. The Senator stood up and met her daughter with an embrace that Annabelle was so appreciative of, because it really felt that her and her mother's relationship was moving past their history of intoleration and forward to one filled with caring and understanding.

"Thanks for listening" Annabelle stated as she pulled back from her mother's embrace with a smile.

"Anytime, really, I mean it, anytime" Victoria responded mirroring Annabelle's smile.

"Okay, get back to your pile" Annabelle stated as she pointed to the scattered squares covering her mother's desk.

"Oh, okay, I know, however I am going to make a point to stop by ten o'clock so I can get some sleep. I would like to have breakfast with you before you leave back to school tomorrow" The Senator stated looking her daughter directly in the eye to let her know she was serious.

"I would like that, thanks" Annabelle replied as she completely pulled away from her mother and was heading for the door so her mom could get her work started again.

"Goodnight honey, I love you, see you in the morning" Victoria said as she smiled and sat back in her high back chair.

"Goodnight mom, I love you too" Annabelle replied as she looked back one last time and then pulled the door shut.

Annabelle headed back to her room and the first thing she noticed was her phone lying in the middle of the bed. She flopped down and picked it up to check for any messages. She had one text from Collins stating she had fun today and to call her before she went to sleep. She text back that she did also and she would call her in a little while.

She continued to stare at her phone and decided to open her contacts list again and scan for the newest addition, she just let the number rest on her screen while debating on whether she should just get it over with and call. Her heart was pounding a little more noticeably now, she let out one more sigh and hit the send button. She was now caught between the feeling of wanting to talk and hoping that they wouldn't actually answer.

"Hello"? The voice on the other end of the line said

"Hi, how are you"? Annabelle stated nervously wondering why she actually decided to call.

"Fine, um, Annabelle, is this you"? The person on the other end of the line questioned.

"Yeah, its me, I, um just wanted to say hey and that I am glad I got to see you" Annabelle said while letting the butterflies in her stomach grow with each passing second.

"I am glad I got to see you too, but I was wondering if this actually constitutes an emergency"? The voice on the other end of the line stated with a slight giggle.

"Of course it is, why else would I be calling" Annabelle said in a little more relaxed tone.

"So, what is the emergency"? The voice said teasingly knowing there was no real emergency.

"I felt the need to tell you why your ears were probably burning today, because I am sure you were wondering why" Annabelle said playfully.

"Oh, yes, now I remember, yes, they were burning, had to stick my head in the freezer" The voice said while chuckling.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that you were the topic of conversation today, all good things by the way, so, now you know why you felt the need to cool off." Annabelle replied while smiling widely into her phone.

"Glad you were speaking kindly of me, now I can rest easier tonight knowing this bit of information" The voice said having to pull the phone away a little to cover the laughter that was coming out of their mouth.

Annabelle took a deep breath and her voice took a different turn when she quietly said, "Okay, I am sorry this wasn't a true emergency, but I just wanted to tell you I had a great time while you were in town and, um, I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you and I wanted to say goodnight".

"I had a great time also, and don't worry, I am not mad that you called. Just get some sleep, you have a long drive ahead of you tomorrow, I am sure I will see you before school starts, we can talk more then okay? Goodnight Annabelle" The voice on the other end said gently.

"Goodnight Simone" Annabelle replied with the words rolling off her tongue in a husked whisper as her eyes were already heavy as she was lying back on her pillow with the phone cradled lightly in her hand. She was soon in a deep sleep after having Simone's voice wrap her up in an unmistakable warmth that would guide her dreams tonight, and for many nights to come.

**And, this is me saying "Goodnight" to you all! TBC..........**


	36. Make You Feel My Love

**Simone faces her past, a little. More things seem to be getting in the way, and why wouldn't they, but if they would just say what is really on their minds.......**

**Make You Feel My Love**

"All of my classes are spread out this semester, not sure I am going to like having a break after each class, I just want to get them all done and out of the way" Annabelle said to Collins as they sat down in their typical spot in the Union.

"Well, I don't like it that we don't have any classes together. Did you want to see if we could switch one of our class times"? Collins stated as she pulled her schedule out of her notebook.

"I can't change any of my music classes, but I think I can work with English or Spanish" Annabelle replied as she pulled her own schedule out.

"I heard Professor Wright isn't very fond of adding students once the classes are set, but we can try right"? Collins stated while moving closer to Annabelle to see her schedule.

"Well, I have this block of time free now, so maybe, if I just smile and act real nice, he will sign my add slip and we can wreak havoc trying to conjugate verbs" Annabelle said with a smirk.

"Okay, well start there first tomorrow and then come up with a plan B if that doesn't work. Did you want anything, I am in need of a caffeine fix, so" Collins said as she got up from her chair and signaled that she was heading toward the coffee spot.

"Yeah, can you bring me a water please and thank you"? Annabelle replied while handing Collins a couple of dollars.

"Okay, be right back" Collins stated as she waved the dollar bills above her head.

Annabelle sat staring at her schedule, debating whether to be relieved or upset that she didn't have Simone for the next level of English that was required to graduate. She thought things would be much easier if she actually was not her professor, in the literal sense.

She also thought that not having her on her schedule meant that she wouldn't get to see her as often as she wanted to, just to look longingly in her direction or talk to her about whatever assignment was due, because she would be in close proximity to her at least three days a week without having to come up with an excuse to see her or talk to her.

She had somehow managed to swindle Simone's phone number while on break during their trip to the beach. She did her best pout face and said that she would only use it in case of an emergency, well English emergency, like help on an assignment or something to that effect.

Annabelle already knew she had Professor Jackson for English 105 and Simone had made a comment that she was tough and the joke around the department was that she held the record for most assignments given in one semester.

So Simone pretended, well to Annabelle's knowledge, to reluctantly allow Annabelle to put her number in her contacts list. A slight grin began to wash over Annabelle's face remembering this last encounter with Simone when she was soon brought out of her deep thoughts by a voice saying, "Hey stranger, when did you get back"?

"Oh, hey Lita, we got back last week, a little earlier than expected, but Collins wanted to make sure she had all that she needed for her labs, so" Annabelle replied hoping this conversation would be short due to Collins imminent return from the coffee spot.

"Oh, I was just hoping to hear from you over break is all, but I understand if you were busy" Lita said in a somber tone.

"Yeah, it was really hectic over break, with family and friends I hadn't seen in awhile, you know, just trying to fit everything and everyone in before we had to come back" Annabelle replied trying her best not sound or feel guilty for not calling Lita.

"Well, maybe we can get together some other time. You still have my number right"? Lita stated with a wink and squeezed Annabelle's arm as she began to lean in a bit too close for Annabelle's liking.

"Yep, haven't deleted it yet" Annabelle said trying to slyly back away to regain a little bit of personal space.

"Okay, hopefully I will hear from you this time. I have to get to class, so see you later" Lita said with a smirk as she adjusted her bag and started to head toward the door.

"Bye" Annabelle said trying to keep her response as simple as possible.

Annabelle let out a little sigh of relief when another voice began to ring in her ear.

"I see Lita must have her Annabelle radar on today" Collins said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, I must have some sign that flashes on my head or something" Annabelle replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, or something" Collins stated while rolling her eyes.

"Thanks for my water" Annabelle stated as she twisted the cap and took a sip.

"Welcome! So any plans for the first week back at school"? Collins said as she took a bite of her chocolate chip muffin.

"Nothing too exciting. Back to my typical routine I think, meetings on Tuesday and I think we are still practicing on Wednesday. Jason actually left me a message while I was in class this morning saying he needed me to call him back, but didn't say why, so. I guess when I call him back I will know" Annabelle replied while she reached across the table and stole a piece of Collins' muffin.

"I forgot to tell you, Austin actually called me to make sure I was having a good morning" Collins said while blushing slightly.

"How cute is that! I think someone has a new puppy to follow her around" Annabelle said teasingly.

"Oh, shut it! Well, he is cute, and he does have a knack for those 'puppy dog eyes'" Collins replied now smiling at her own comment.

"Well, as much as I would like to warn you off about him, I think he really likes you, and he seems to actually care about what you have to say and what you think. That is very rare you know" Annabelle stated returning Collins' smile.

"I know, he is just adorable, but, I have to remind myself that he is a bit older and probably has had a hundred girlfriends, so I am trying not to get too excited" Collins said with a tinge of doubt in her voice.

"Well, just take your time, if he respects you at all, he will do things the proper way if you know what I mean. If he doesn't, well, he will have me to answer to" Annabelle stated trying to sound all motherly all of a sudden.

"Thanks Annabelle, and the same goes for you" Collins replied cryptically.

"What do you mean, I have no interest in letting Lita get anywhere ne-" Annabelle was interrupted by Collins saying as she leaned in and whispered, "I am not talking about Lita"

Annabelle didn't respond, she just leaned back took the last sip of water her bottle contained and did her absolute best to hide the grin that was dying to show itself. She soon felt her phone vibrate and grabbed it and opened her phone and said, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be working, or are you slacking already" to the caller on the line who she has become very fond of.

"Hey, I have breaks too smart ass" Jason said in a bit of a raised voice that Annabelle had to pull the phone away for a second.

"Calm down there sparky! I was planning on calling you on my next break, but now that we are talking, what's up"? Annabelle replied with a slight giggle.

"I was wondering if you had time later on today or tomorrow to go check out the new coffeehouse slash bakery that just opened a couple of blocks away from campus. I figure we could get to them first and hopefully have a new place we can play our gigs" Jason stated in an excited tone.

"Yeah, I should have time, but why not take the guys with you"? Annabelle questioned.

"Well, I figure with your charming personality, we would have a better chance at scoring some shows there" Jason replied teasingly.

"Oh, I get, it, bring the girl along to bat her eyelashes and-" Annabelle was cut off by Jason saying, "Well, um, yeah, why else would I bring you"?

"Well, at least you're honest about it. Today works better for me, so just give me a call when you are off work and I will meet you there" Annabelle stated while rolling her eyes at Collins showing her disdain for Jason's comments.

"Okay chica, I will call you later, bye"! Jason replied as he got off the line to get back to work and his next appointment.

"Bye" Annabelle said as she shut her phone and was soon met by curious eyes.

* * *

"I am glad you could meet with me this time" Julie stated as she took a sip of her freshly poured coffee.

"Me too, and I am sorry about last year, things were just really hectic at the time" Simone replied while lowering her head a bit feeling a tinge of guilt wash over her.

"I understand Simone, don't beat yourself up over it, it's just really good to see you" Julie replied while lightly covering Simone's hand for emphasis.

"Its good to see you too" Simone said while gently pulling her hand away to bring her cup up to her mouth and take a much needed sip of warmth on this brisk January day.

"So, how have you been"? Julie questioned hoping for a little insight about how her ex-girlfriend has been doing since the last time she saw her, four years ago.

"I have been good. My schedule has finally settled into a normal routine after a couple of years of having to teach classes everyday and at all hours. I guess that is what happens when you're the new kid on the block" Simone replied hoping that her answer would suffice.

"That's good to hear, I wish I could say the same about my schedule, however, I love my job, so the hectic-all-hours schedule doesn't bother me" Julie stated letting out a small sigh.

Julie continued by saying, "How are you doing" placing emphasis on the 'you'.

"Really, things couldn't be better. Believe it or not, I actually have a little bit of a social life now. I know I was buried in my books for many years, but I think I have finally found a bit of a balance now" Simone stated in a more relaxed tone.

"So, social life, huh, does that mean that you have someone special"? Julie asked in a curious tone.

"Social life, yes, someone special, um, no" Simone responded a little sheepishly.

"Okay, so question number six hundred and fifty-five, when was the last time you had someone special in your life" Julie stated prodding a little more than Simone was feeling comfortable with.

"I can't say that I have truly had anyone that I would consider special in my life since, well, you" Simone said not really wanting to reveal that piece of intimate detail.

"What? Simone, it has been, seven years, how can-" Julie was interrupted by Simone saying, "I just immersed myself in my education, you know that, and going straight through to my doctorate left very little time for any type of personal life, and now, well, I guess I had just gotten used to having close friends that I would do things with, but that is all".

"Okay, really I understand, you are just such a wonderful person that I assumed that, well, I know what assuming usually gets me, so I will stop my interrogation now" Julie stated with a slight chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"I appreciate that you think that, but, anyway, what about you? Anyone lucky enough to be called someone special"? Simone stated glad to have the spotlight off of her for a minute.

"Actually yes, it is a bit tricky however, she is the head trainer at Oregon State, so me being the head trainer at Washington, kind of makes it, well, difficult. However, it has only been a year, but I think we just click well because of our backgrounds and are very understanding of our demanding schedules" Julie stated with a smile that let Simone know she was truly happy.

"I am so happy for you! What is her name"? Simone asked.

"Kelly, Kelly Harris. She has been at Oregon for about ten years now, but she grew up in Georgia so I am getting slowly baptized into the ways of the southern folk" Julie stated with a slight eye roll and grin.

"Well, I am sure that if she is with you, she must be wonderful, or maybe you just have her fooled" Simone stated with a slight chuckle enjoying the ease at which they were continuing this conversation.

"I am going to pick the second scenario, I have her believing that I am nice and caring, little does she know" Julie replied raising an eyebrow and returning Simone's laughter.

Simone was glad she decided to meet with Julie this time around. Julie had contacted her the last couple of years each time the team she was traveling with came into town for games or a tournament.

Simone had turned her down each time stating bad timing or any other excuse she could come up with. She didn't know what to expect from Julie since the last time she saw her was very brief and ended with Simone saying that she would call her, but she never did.

Simone always felt regret where Julie was concerned. Simone crawled into her own shell when her mother passed away. Julie was right by her side, showing her the care and concern one would show in that type of situation, especially toward someone they loved.

Simone was soon shutting herself off from everything and everyone and was just going through the motions for a couple of years after her mother's passing. She new Julie was just trying her best to help her through her grieving process, but Simone's emotional distance, apathy, harsh words, and an unhealthy focus on obtaining her education, pushed Julie right out of her life, without really even knowing it.

She was too caught up in her own despair to notice she was losing the only person she had ever really loved and the only best friend she had ever had. Simone was caught up in her own thoughts when she finally snapped out of it when she heard Julie say" Cal is hosting basketball regionals this year, so she will be down with her team and me with mine, so, I would really like you to meet her".

"I would love to meet her. Have you told her about me, us"? Simone replied quietly.

"Yes, and don't worry, all good things, but I was honest about everything. I hope you don't mind" Julie stated hesitantly.

"I don't mind at all. I hope you know that I regret how I treated you, you didn't deserve any of it" Simone said as she began to get a weepy look across her face.

"Simone, yes, I didn't deserve any of it, but, it happened, I learned from it, and I hope you did as well. I don't want to relive the past, or wallow in some of the mistakes that we both made. Lets just go from here, move forward, I think you owe it to yourself, and to me as well" Julie said as she reached out and firmly gripped Simone's hand and looking into her eyes to let her know she is forgiven.

Simone was about reply to Julie's statement when she heard the door chime when it opened and she was met by two sets of blue eyes when she noticed one was smiling and the other had a wounded look begin to appear on their face.

Jason was making his way over to his sister to greet her and when he got to the table he noticed a face from the past and quickly lifted her up and gave her a warm greeting.

"Hey, Jules, when did you get into town"? Jason said in excitedly.

"Hey Jas, I got in last night. I am in town with the basketball team and we play later tonight" Julie replied as she released herself from Jason's strong embrace.

"Great! Well, if you have time, maybe we could hang out and catch up" Jason stated in a hopeful tone.

"Not this trip, but we will be back at the end of February for regionals, so we can catch up then okay"? Julie stated as she sat back down.

"What are you doing here"? Simone asked curiously.

"We stopped by to check the place out and see if we could set up some shows here" Jason replied as he turned around and realized Annabelle was still frozen in her spot by the door.

Julie hadn't seen Annabelle when they first entered, but Simone did and was now trying her best to not show the sudden redness that was coloring her face at the moment.

All Annabelle wanted to do was turn and head out the door unnoticed, but it was too late, all eyes were on her now after Jason's comment as to why they were there in the first place. Annabelle had to fight the urge to move her feet in the opposite direction. She felt her heart crack open, just a little at the sight of this person holding Simone's hand. She also noticed the look in Simone's eyes when she walked in and if she didn't know better, she thought that they must have been having some sort of intimate conversation. Annabelle looked down at her shoes, relieved that she had broken eye contact with Simone for a brief moment, just long enough to take a deep breath and force herself to go over and stand with Jason.

"Hi Annabelle" Simone said while trying desperately to make eye contact with her.

"Hey Simone" Annabelle replied with a brief glance and was now looking at the dark haired woman seated across from the woman who had completely stolen her heart. Even though it pained her a little bit here and there, she just couldn't let these feelings for Simone go. Even though she thought at moments like this, she could just make things easier on herself and put the wall around her heart back up.

"Hi, Jason"? The coffeehouse manager asked as he was walking into the seating area from the kitchen.

"Oh hi, John, nice to finally meet you in person" Jason stated in a friendly tone.

"I am glad you could meet today, my schedule is going to be very hectic in the next couple of weeks putting the finishing touches on the place, we are running a little bare boned right now, and of course, booking entertainment to hopefully keep this place hopping on the weekend nights" John stated while looking in Annabelle's direction and smiling.

"Oh, this is Annabelle Tillman. She is one of our guitarists and vocalists." Jason stated as he put his arm around Annabelle to comfort her knowing she was a little disconcerted a few moments before in Simone's presence.

"Hi John, nice to meet you" Annabelle said plastering on her best pleasant smile.

"Nice to meet you too Annabelle" John stated while reaching out to shake Annabelle's hand.

"Did you just want us to leave our demo for you to listen to, or would you like us to play you something really quick" Jason stated as he pointed over to the piano in the corner of the shop that still had a white cloth hiding its deep mahogany frame.

"Both, if that is okay with you" John said as he took the demo CD from Jason's hand.

"Okay, you got it, um, any requests"? Jason asked as he and Annabelle began heading toward the piano.

"Anything is fine with me" John said as he pulled up a seat and sat with his chest leaning against the back of the chair.

Jason began to play a very simple melody and soon Annabelle recognized the tune, turned and gave Jason a quizzical look, but soon allowed herself to get lost in the notes being beautifully played and began to sing;

_When the rain  
Is blowing in your face  
And the whole world  
Is on your case  
I could offer you  
A warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows  
And the stars appear  
And there is no one there  
To dry your tears  
I could hold you  
For a million years  
To make you feel my love_

_I know you  
Haven't made  
Your mind up yet  
But I would never  
Do you wrong  
I've known it  
From the moment  
That we met  
No doubt in my mind  
Where you belong_

_I'd go hungry  
I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling  
Down the avenue  
No, there's nothing  
That I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging  
On the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
Though winds of change  
Are throwing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing  
Like me yet_

_I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends  
Of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love_

John was totally mesmirized at the sight and sounds before him. He didn't hesitate for a moment to get up and clap as well as start to walk over to the piano where Jason and Annabelle had just finished their audition. A few of the other customers had stopped their converations long enough to listen to the sounds coming from the other side of the coffeehouse, and joined the manager in a smattering of claps and whistles.

"That was great! I have no doubt that we can work out some kind of schedule to have your band play here. I will even give you first choice of nights you want to perform, either Friday or Saturday" John stated excitedly knowing that once the word got out about "Cruisin Central" this place would be overflowing with caffeine afficiandos looking for some great music on the weekend.

"Wow, thanks! We will get together with the rest of the band and discuss which night we would prefer to perform. How about I get back to you as soon as you open tomorrow" Jason said as he nudged Annabelle and she playfully hit him back both excited about the news.

"Thanks John, for giving us this opportunity" Annabelle said with a smile.

"I should be thanking you Annabelle, I know you guys are going to help me bring in a lot of business" John replied smiling widely back at Annabelle.

"Okay, I will call you tomorrow and let you know" Jason said as he shook John's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Annabelle said as she followed Jason's lead in saying goodbye to the manager.

"You too, I will see you later, thanks for coming in" John stated as he headed back into the kitchen to continue his managerial duties.

Jason and Annabelle made their way back to Simone and Julie's table and right before Jason was about to ask what the ladies thought of the 'audition', Annabelle quickly said, "It was nice to meet you Julie, but I need to get going, I already have a mountain of homework waiting for me. Jas, my vote is for Friday nights, but I am fine with what everyone else wants".

"Okay, I will let you know what the guys decide. I will call you tomorrow. Thanks for coming with me and showing your stuff" Jason said as he gave Annabelle a quick hug goodbye.

"Bye Jas, um, bye Simone" Annabelle said quietly as she turned and headed for the door and back to her car.

Her pace quickened as soon as she stepped outside, wanting in all reality to run, but held her pace firm until she reached her black beauty, closed the door, gently pressed the gas, and headed back to campus without music coming through the speakers, it was just her own thoughts coming in loud and clear in the space she was now occupying.

She pulled into the dorm parking lot, walked through the lobby doors unaware that her phone was now going off in her bag. She trudged her way to her room and flopped down on her bed. She heard a beeping coming from her bag when she reached in and pulled out her phone checking for a missed call.

When she looked down at the screen, all she could do was stare at it for a few seconds, not really believing what she was seeing. Realizing that there was no message to go along with the missed call, she began to put her phone on the desk next to her bed when it rang again, and this time she answered "Hey" in a somber tone.

"Hey, can we talk"? The voice on the other line said in a concerned tone.

**TBC......**

**Song was "Make You Feel My Love", originally done by Bob Dylan, however, I am envisioning the Adele version of this song for this scenario.**


	37. Needs

**I appreciate all of you who are taking the time to read and review!!!! More importantly, I appreciate those of you who are being patient with the pace of this story!!!**

**Needs**

A cool sheen of sweat was now making an appearance on Annabelle's skin. Her heart was beating a little more rapidly now. Her breath was just beginning to even out a little, but was still heavier than one would have if they were just standing or sitting still. She looked down at the shirt she was wearing and decided that it had become too hot all of a sudden and she soon reached down to the hem and with one swift move of her hand, she pulled the garment over her head with out breaking her concentration.

The perspiration was more noticeable now due to the cool morning air that was now biting at her bare arms and mid section. Her pace became more intense now that she had reached the bottom of the hill which would be her last stretch before she reached the spot she had deemed to be her goal distance this morning.

She was a bit more restless than usual this morning and when she sat up in bed and noticed it was only ten minutes after the last time she looked at her clock, she decided she needed to clear her head and she couldn't think of anything better than to go for a quick run in the chilled morning that had dew covering every blade of grass throughout campus and a slight fog was still hanging from the light posts that were still emitting a dull yellow hue right before sunrise.

She came to the top of the hill; well it was more like a slight incline that would lead her to the doors of the building she had become just as familiar with as the building that held her music classes. She was bending over, resting her hands on her knees, trying to regain some sort of composure before daring to open the massive doors that would lead her down the now cold corridor of Wheeler Hall.

Simone's schedule was pretty much set in stone now that she was a tenured professor. Which of course, now, Annabelle had mentally tucked this bit of information away for later use. She knew that she was on campus at least two hours prior to her nine o'clock class either to go over her notes, grade leftover papers or get a workout in herself and give her time to get ready before class.

Annabelle was hoping for the first scenario which would allow her to, if anything, get to say good morning to the blonde-haired beauty who was usually, always on her mind, however, she hadn't been able to see or talk to her in the last two weeks due to busy schedules, homework and a break from band practice just because it was warranted after the last few months of shows.

Jason and Annabelle had discussed the Julie situation the same night that it happened which of course gave Annabelle a little more peace of mind as well as a little more insight as to what Simone went through emotionally after her mother passed away. Annabelle and Collins had joined the boys to hang out a couple of times in the last couple of weeks, but there would be no sign of Simone during their gatherings.

Simone was finding it harder and harder to be around Annabelle in any capacity. Not that she didn't want to be around her, but she felt that with all the dynamics of their situation, she shouldn't be around her. She felt such a deep ache in her heart at just the thought of not being able to see or talk to her, much less act on her true feelings.

She tried to call Annabelle after she left the coffeehouse, but was almost relieved she didn't answer. She wanted to explain everything, knowing what Annabelle was thinking by the look on her face when she came through the door. Though, in reality, they had never said or done anything that would constitute being an official couple, she for some reason felt she needed to explain herself, again, knowing what that heartbreaking look thrown in her direction meant.

She would just sit and wish that this situation were different, but most of the time, she would just sit and think about Annabelle and the way she could make her laugh no matter how bad of a day she was having or just hearing the sound of Annabelle's own laughter while the band was together mercilessly teasing each other.

Simone found it easier to just allow herself to think about Annabelle, and to her, that was okay. When she was actually in Annabelle's presence, that was a whole different story and Simone was in a constant battle with herself in those moments, those moments that now, for the last couple of weeks, she has decided to physically be absent.

Annabelle was just missing the sound of Simone's voice and her nervous habit of tucking her own hair behind her ear when she was in close proximity to Annabelle. Even if she could just peak her head in her office and steal a small remnant of her perfume, or just say hello and be greeted by Simone's gorgeous smile, that would be all Annabelle would need for the next two weeks.

She finally made her way down the silent corridor, with classroom doors still locked from last evening's set of classes. Her heart was beating a little more rapidly now that she noticed a light coming out from underneath the small space between the door and concrete floor. She retied the long sleeve shirt around her waist, smoothed her hair out a little as she redid her ponytail and curled her fingers slightly and began to tap on the heavy oak door.

Soon Annabelle heard the sound of a chair rolling on the thick plastic mat that it was usually resting on and then a shadow made itself known through the frosted glass squares and her breath hitched just slightly at the thought of getting to see who was on the other side.

Simone opened the door and was soon having to restrain herself from looking any other way than directly into Annabelle's eyes considering her state of dress from her previous activities.

"Hi, how, um, what are doing up so bright and early this morning"? Simone stuttered out, but still letting her face show a bit of happiness toward her visitor.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep any more for some reason, so I figured I would go for a run to clear my head, and, well, somehow I ended up here" Annabelle replied with a shoulder shrug and a smile.

"You look like you need to warm up a little bit, come in" Simone said in a concerned tone.

"Thanks, but I am actually still cooling off a bit, I know its cold out, but my layering technique soon had me uncomfortably hot, so" Annabelle said as she moved over to the smaller rolling chair next to Simone's desk.

Simone sat down in her own chair and said "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit"?

"I just wanted to come torture you a bit, I haven't seen you in awhile, so I have some catching up to do" Annabelle said while playing with the stack of papers on Simone's desk.

"Oh, so what you mean is that you are here to help me grade papers"? Simone said teasingly.

"Um, that would be a 'no', that is what you get paid for right? I just thought I would come by and make sure you were doing your job properly and not sleeping on your desk or something" Annabelle stated as she got up and pretended to look over Simone's shoulder at her ungraded stack of essays.

"Well as much as I would love to sit and chat with you, I do actually have to earn my paycheck and finish these up before the next batch comes in" Simone stated in a flat tone pretending to be occupied with said papers while she grabbed her green pen.

Annabelle leaned in a little closer, even in her post exercise state and said " They forgot a comma right there" while she pointed to the area where the missing punctuation mark should have been and soon realized Simone was releasing a sigh as she set down her pen.

"Thanks for pointing that out, because I would have never found that" Simone replied in a sarcastic tone doing her best to remain calm under the circumstances.

"Just trying to help" Annabelle said coyly.

"Yeah, well you're version of helping, really isn't if you weren't sure" Simone stated playfully as she slowly pushed her chair back gently nudging Annabelle out of her much too close for Simone's comfort space, pulled the long sleeve shirt from around Annabelle's waist and continued by saying "Here, put this on, I don't want you to get sick once that cold air hits you".

"Are you kicking me out already"? Annabelle asked in a slightly sad tone.

"Yes, one, you need a shower, two, I need to get to work, and three, well, one and two should be good reasons enough" Simone replied holding back on her last comment which would have gone something like 'I can't concentrate with you in here and especially with you dressed like that'.

"Okay, I get the hint, I have stunk up your office and you want me to leave before I start to leave puddles on your floor" Annabelle said teasingly.

"Yep, you got it"! Simone replied with a slight chuckle.

"Okay, but I know where you live, well at least part of the time, so you have been warned, I may decide to grace you with my presence again" Annabelle stated as she finished pulling her shirt over her head and when reaching back to readjust her ponytail she snagged her necklace and it fell to the floor.

Simone bent down to pick it up and said, "Is this new, I don't think I have noticed you wear this before".

"Actually, I got it at my last meeting, my, um, rehab meeting, and my sponsor gave it too me" Annabelle replied a little nervously.

Simone looked over the simple silver necklace with a token looped through it and she noticed it was engraved with the serenity prayer on one side and the words "11 months sober" on the other.

"Here let me help you" Simone stated as she motioned for Annabelle to turn around as she gently reached around her neck to clasp the necklace back in its rightful place.

Simone secured the necklace and ran her hand along the lower part of Annabelle's neck to slightly adjust it so it wasn't off center.

Annabelle stood motionless for a moment relishing the feeling of Simone's gentle touch that had now descended to her shoulders. Simone gave a gentle squeeze signifying she was done adjusting the necklace when Annabelle turned around and said "Thanks".

"You're welcome. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but, I think this is great and you should be very proud of yourself" Simone replied as she lifted the necklace a little bit from its resting place while looking deeply into Annabelle's eyes.

"No, I don't mind, actually it means a lot coming from you. I am proud of myself and after the twenty-third of next month, I will be one year sober. I also plan on being able to say that for many years to come, well, basically the rest of my life" Annabelle stated never relinquishing eye contact.

"I know it takes strong person to do all the hard work it takes to get to the point you are. I know in my heart of hearts, that you will continue on this path, and will be able to say those things five, ten, twenty years from now and so on" Simone replied while mindlessly taking Annabelle's hand into her own and stroking the back of it with her thumb.

"I appreciate that you think I am a strong person, however, I wouldn't have been able to do any of it without help from Collins and my counselor. I can't begin to describe what it means to have a friend like Collins, she is my rock" Annabelle said reaching for Simone's other hand and pulling her in a little bit closer.

"I know Collins has been there for you and I admire the relationship you two have, its very rare to find that person who would do anything for you, no matter what" Simone said trying not to let the shorter distance between her and Annabelle get any shorter. Simone continued by saying "I know you have Collins, but if you ever need to talk and she is busy, you know where to find me".

"Thanks Simone, I appreciate that, more than you know" Annabelle replied now looking down at their hands linked together fighting the urge to pull Simone in further so that there was no distance remaining between them.

"You're welcome" Simone said softly due to her voice suddenly becoming lost in the sliver of space left between her and Annabelle.

"I am glad I got to see you and bug you for a bit today, and thanks for not kicking me out right away, but I will be nice and let you get back to your work" Annabelle stated with a grin as she looked down at their joined hands then back up again, not raising her head, just her eyes.

"Well, you caught me before I had my dose of coffee this morning, so I wasn't thinking clearly, consider yourself lucky" Simone said enjoying this close moment with Annabelle, not really wanting her to go, but knowing she had a lot of work to catch up on.

"We are practicing tomorrow night, um, are you planning on stopping by" Annabelle said in a hopeful tone, as she remained fixated on Simone's deep pools of blue.

"It depends if someone ever leaves this office so I can get my work done" Simone said relinquishing her hold on one of Annabelle's hands to move a few stray hairs that had fallen around Annabelle's face, and tuck them behind her ear.

"Okay, okay, I am going" Annabelle stated as she tried to pull her hands away from Simone's grasp, but was now finding the grasp tightening a bit and she was being pulled into an unexpected embrace.

"I am glad I got to see you too, now go take a shower before your first class, so you aren't offensive to others" Simone whispered into Annabelle's ear not caring that she still had a slight residual of sweat remaining in her hair.

She enjoyed the warmth still radiating from her body and was soon getting lost in the feel of Annabelle's hands and soon her arms wrapping firmly around her waist, pulling Simone in so close that there was not a thread of space between their bodies.

Annabelle began to run her hands a bit higher on Simone's back when she felt Simone's breathing hitch a little but still no sign of her letting go. She continued her gentle caress of Simone's back and was now slowly moving her hands back down to her lower back and just as they got slightly underneath the hem of Simone's shirt, Simone began to pull away and said, hoping that Annabelle could not notice her heart beating out of her chest, "You really should get going, I, I will see you later okay".

Annabelle knew that look all to well. That look from Simone's eyes that said 'please don't go', but her voice was saying something totally different. Annabelle also understood, no matter how young in age she was, that distancing herself at this moment was the absolute right thing to do. She never wanted to put Simone in any kind of uncomfortable situation or one that would also be considered compromising for someone of Simone's stature. She reluctantly allowed Simone to fall away from her grasp and said, "I know, I'm sorry, I will see you later. Bye Simone".

"Bye Annabelle" Simone said with a slight ache in her voice as she watched Annabelle disappear from sight followed by her door closing with a soft 'clicking' noise.

**TBC.......**


	38. Follow

**Follow**

"Its been one year. One year to this day that I have not allowed myself to partake in my addiction. One year since I was given the opportunity to start over. That was truly the beginning, the first day of my life, the first time that I felt that I could look at myself in the mirror and not feel utter disappointment about who I had become. I knew this would not be easy, I still struggle some days, those days where it would just seem easier to give in, but those days I cherish more than anything. I cherish them because without those days, I would not know what its like to struggle, to feel the pain, to crave, to feel temptation. I cherish those days because they remind me how weak I was, but at the same time remind me of how strong I had become. I cherish each day I can feel my need creeping back in, and then getting passed it, of course, one day at a time. I will never be able to truly convey my gratitude to those who have been by my side through all of this".

"My counselor Jeffery, what can I say, you always know the right things to say no matter what the situation, and you always express them in a way that I know that it is coming straight from your heart, not just out of some book you read somewhere. I can never thank you enough for all that you have done for me. Hopefully you will see how thankful I am by the fact that I will continue to come to the meetings and stay on the right path" Annabelle stated as she looked in Jeffery's direction with a grateful smile.

She was about to continue when she noticed the door open toward the back of the room. She took a moment to stare at the figure who was dressed in formal business attire and when they moved a little closer to find a seat in the back row, she realized who it was. A wide smile washed over her face when her mother took off her sunglasses and settled into her chair trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Annabelle made eye contact with the Senator, smiled, but immediately had to look away before she was about to lose all of her control and become a blubbering mess at the podium.

Annabelle collected herself by taking a deep breath and continued by saying, "Collins, I could have never, I repeat, never been able to get through these last few years, and more specifically this last year alive without your unconditional love and friendship. You have shown me what true friendship really is and I hope that someday I can do the same for you. I really would not be here today without your support. You are my best friend, my rock, my conscience. You know when I need a swift kick in the ass and you know when I need a friendly hug to let me know that everything is going to be okay. I am so grateful to you, Collins, so very grateful, more than you will ever know"!

A few tears were now visible around the room; Annabelle had just wiped her own away when she noticed Collins tears mixed in with a beaming smile only a proud best friend could give.

Annabelle took one more deep breath and finished her speech by saying, "Mom, I know that I have put you through three lifetime's worth of heartache. I know I could never say or do enough to make up for all of my selfish acts over the years. Please just know that I am grateful that you were a big part of getting me the help I needed. As much as I acted like I didn't care about you, and even went out of my way to prove it, I have come to realize that everything you do and say comes from that place that nothing can destroy, a mother's love for her daughter. I cannot imagine how I made you feel, all the nights you worried about my whereabouts and what I was doing. All the times I said I hated you, all the while you were still there, no matter how difficult I made things, finding that place deep in your heart, and still loving me. I now know where I get my tenacious attitude from, but without that, I surely would not be standing here today, celebrating my sobriety. I am forever grateful that you found it in your heart to let me be your daughter again, I couldn't imagine living the rest of my life, without you here, to guide me, to keep me grounded. Lord knows I need it. Mom, I love you, always".

Annabelle ended her speech with a quick "thank you" as she wiped a stray tear realizing her mother was doing the same and stepped down from the podium.

Everyone in the room was standing and clapping for the girl who just one year prior was fighting for her life. Fighting to regain some semblance of normalcy over the endless days and nights she spent in an alcoholic haze. It was her remedy for everything. Her remedy if she was sad, depressed, angry, annoyed or even happy. She allowed life to run her over and never really took the time to try and search for the reasons she chose the devil in the bottle, at the time, it was just easier than dealing with reality. She was now looking toward the future, not just trying to get through the day. She finally had hope that her life would amount to something more than parties every other night, more than the bottom of another bottle, more than the nameless faces she encountered waking up the next day not remembering what happened the night before. She finally found the will to fight for her life, her dreams, and love. She knew that things would still be a struggle from time to time, but she would just keep pushing, until she reached her goals, her destiny, all with the love of her life next to her. When that day would come, she didn't know, but deep down, she knew, it would, eventually come.

* * *

Annabelle returned to a mostly empty campus. Her one year of sobriety date fell with excellent timing during spring break. She went home for a couple of days to visit with her mother as well as Collins and her family and celebrate her accomplishment. She wanted to have these last couple of days break from homework and tests to just be. To be able to wake up in the morning and go for a walk in peace and quiet stop by the myriad of places to eat or drink without having to fight large crowds just to get anything.

She was sitting in Merkle's sipping her caramel frappaccino, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight coming through the window while she was sitting at a table that faced the sidewalk so she could people watch while she scribbled words down here and there in her composition book. She looked at her phone and decided to open her text messages. She found the one she was looking for and re read,

_**Congratulations! You accomplished something not everyone in your situation can say they have. Be safe and enjoy your trip home! Wish I could be there! S**_

As soon as Annabelle shut her phone, a wide smile formed on her face. She too wished Simone could have been there, but she knew after talking with Simone a couple of days before spring break, that she would be in San Diego visiting her aunt and her cousins and taking some time for herself to relax and catch up on a few novels while lounging on the beach. However, with the text she received on that special milestone in Annabelle's life, she knew that Simone was thinking about her, even while on vacation with family. Annabelle was still in a daydream when a familiar voice came upon her.

"Hey, you got room for one more"? Jason said as he took the seat across from Annabelle not waiting for an answer.

"Oh, alright, I will let you sit with me" Annabelle replied while rolling her eyes.

"I know you love me, so stop acting like its such a hardship to be seen with me" Jason stated as he finished stirring the creamer into his coffee.

Annabelle tried to hide the grin that was about to appear at Jason's comment. She did love Jason like a big brother. Yes, they were fast friends, but their relationship had grown quickly into brother and sister. They would constantly tease each other and see who could one-up the other, especially in front of other people. However, they did share a deep love of music and a mutual respect for each others abilities. Jason had never shared his feelings about one thing though.

Ever since he met Annabelle, he always had the feeling that she could really make a living in the music business. Besides being extremely talented both musically and lyrically, she had a knack for taking something that already sounded great and made it better. She had impeccable taste as to what would sound good live and what would be appropriate to play at their shows.

It was a natural ability, one that could not be taught, no matter how many years of lessons or classes one took. He knew she had a passion for music, but also knew about her goal of finishing her degree, keeping on track with her sobriety, and one other not so secret thing about Annabelle, her growing attraction to his sister.

Well that's what he thought it was at first, just a typical crush, but he knew after seeing them around each other the last few months, that it was much deeper, for both of them. He saw it in Simone's eyes when she would talk about Annabelle. He saw it in Annabelle's eyes whenever Simone wasn't around and her name would come up.

He thought he would keep his feelings to himself a bit longer, there was no rush he thought, he just wanted her see her use her abilities to their fullest potential.

"Thanks for meeting with me on such short notice" Jason said after taking a sip of his just right, lukewarm coffee.

"You know I couldn't resist going a whole week without seeing you" Annabelle teased.

"Yeah, well, that wouldn't have bothered me, however, I do have something I wanted to talk to you about" Jason replied with a slight smirk.

"Okay, shoot" Annabelle said curiously.

"The manager, John, from Café Sol, was wondering if you would consider doing a 'solo' show, once month. And if that goes well, maybe more" Jason replied with a slightly hesitant voice knowing that Annabelle already had a lot on her plate.

"Wow, really? That is flattering, but what about you guys"? Annabelle stated with a look of amazement.

"Oh, we will still do our regular shows twice a month, but he thinks that you could help get more people through the door during the week" Jason responded.

"As cool as that sounds, I like being a part of the band, not sure how I would do by myself. Also, I do have school to think about" Annabelle stated matter of factly.

"Okay, well, I know it's a lot to consider, but I think you would do just fine with just you and your guitar. Besides, I am sure you could let him know your feelings about school and maybe just play during the summer, that is if you are staying around" Jason replied after taking the last sip of his coffee and then reaching over and stealing Annabelle's cup that still had remnants of whip cream in it.

"Okay, I will think about it. I am not one-hundred percent sure if I am staying for the summer or not. Can I just talk to him at our next show"? Annabelle said letting out a slight sigh, still not really sure she would be ready for something like this.

"Of course, there is no rush, and if you need to talk it over some more, just let me know okay" Jason replied in a caring tone knowing this really wasn't an easy or simple decision for Annabelle.

"Thanks, I am sure I will be taking you up on that" Annabelle said a little relieved.

"What are you doing for the rest of the day"? Jason asked changing topics.

"Nothing really, was just going to enjoy the day, maybe walk around downtown, look at the shops, why"? Annabelle replied.

"Well if you are bored later, I just got the latest version of 'Rock Band' and I figured we could break it in, well, while I kick your ass in expert level" Jason said with a loud chuckle.

"Oh, really, well, if I remember correctly, I was the one with the highest percentage, especially during the solos" Annabelle said while leaning back and folding her arms.

"I picked easy songs that round, plus, I figured I would let you win so you could show off for Simone" Jason replied while leaning in and quietly stating the last part of his sentence.

"Oh shut up Jason, you kn-" Annabelle was cut off by Jason saying, "You know I am right, and by the blush on your face, nothing further needs to be said".

Annabelle just looked down at the napkin in her hand, and then looked back up at Jason with a slight smile.

"Okay, but only if you feed me too" Annabelle stated with a cheesy grin.

"Well, I was planning on eating anyway, so I guess I will give you some of mine" Jason said as he stood up to throw out each of their empty cups.

"Gee thanks, can't wait to eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" Annabelle replied as she pushed in her chair.

Jason wrapped one arm around Annabelle's shoulder and pulled her in as close as possible and said, "If you're nice, maybe I will have a surprise for you".

"Oh goodie, you mean I get a toy with my meal"? Annabelle responded while impersonating a little child by clapping excitedly.

"Better than that, you'll see" Jason said knowing that it wouldn't be just the two of them at the house tonight.

"Alright, I will be waiting on pins and needles. What time would you like me to come over"? Annabelle said as she stopped next to the driver's side door of her car.

"Oh, say, six o'clock"? Jason replied with a slight grin.

"Okay, smiley, I will see you at six, with bells on" Annabelle said as she grabbed Jason around the neck for their ritual bear hug.

"See you then, drive safe, bye"! Jason replied as he opened and shut Annabelle's door for her.

"Bye Jas" Annabelle said as she gave him one last smile and stuck her hand out the window to wave as she pulled away.

* * *

"Okay, bring on the next song, that one was just way too easy, well for me anyway" Annabelle said while said while adjusting the strap on the wireless guitar.

"Hey, I was just making sure that you had a few warm up songs before I slammed you with the hard stuff" Jason replied while tapping the drum pad to advance the screen to the next level of songs.

Jason picked the fastest song he could find, knowing Annabelle would not be able to keep up, well he wouldn't be able to either. Pretty soon a slew of speed metal guitars were clamoring through the speakers and Annabelle tried to focus on the notes moving quickly over the frets and after the first minute she had 'blown' herself up and was just now standing there with her hands over her ears trying to drown out the worst music she has ever heard while Jason was on his way to 'blowing' up himself with more missed notes than hit ones.

"Oh my god, that was horrid"! Annabelle said while chuckling at Jason's flustered features during his attempt to keep up with the song.

"Yeah, you're right, don't think we will be adding that to our set list anytime soon, unless you think we need to change the kind of music we play" Jason said while setting his drum sticks down to get a sip of water.

"Um, no, we don't want to scare all of our fans away" Annabelle replied while she ran her hands through her hair after noticing a few strands were doing their own thing after her wild movements just a few moments before.

"Yeah, I don't think I would be coming to anymore of your shows if you played that kind of music" A voice said from behind the two band members.

"Hey, how was your flight"? Jason said to the figure standing on the bottom half of the stairs.

"Great, got on and got off" Simone said with a smile and was soon finishing her descent down the stairs.

"Good, I am glad you made it home safely. Do you need help with your bags"? Jason said as he moved toward Simone to give her a quick hug.

"I only have a couple, I will get it" Simone said while gripping Jason's arm lightly.

"No, I will take care of it, just relax" Jason said as he passed Simone and headed up the stairs into the kitchen.

Simone continued her movements further into the room, grinning at the sight, as she noticed Annabelle fidgeting with the guitar, and then moving toward the couch to lean it against it.

Annabelle finally forced herself to look up and noticed Simone was only a couple of feet away. She wanted so badly to just run into her arms, but of course she forced herself to do the opposite and just stood there motionless.

"Hey. How was San Diego" Annabelle asked the blonde-haired beauty in front of her, still thinking she must be dreaming, not believing she was actually talking to her, but realized that at the rate her heart was beating, this had to be real.

"Great, I had a very relaxing time. The weather was perfect and of course I got to see my family, so, just, a great trip" Simone said while nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good, I know you needed it" Annabelle stated as she reached out and squeezed Simone's arm and continued by saying, "Thanks again for the message, I really appreciate you taking the time to send it, and it was perfect timing, I got it right after my speech".

"You're welcome. I wish I could have been there to hear it, I am sure you had everyone's attention the whole time" Simone said with a slight smile that grew bigger now that she was looking into Annabelle's eyes.

"Yeah, there wasn't a dry eye in the house" Annabelle replied with a shrug and a little smirk.

"Well you do have a way with words" Simone stated matter of factly.

"Yes, so I have been told" Annabelle said confidently and continued by saying, "Oh hey, I am sorry if I am keeping you, I assume you wanted to get unpacked and relax a little".

"I was planning on it, but then I heard this horrible noise down here so I had to see what it could possibly be. As horrible as it was, you guys looked like you were having fun" Simone stated with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we were having fun, but I am having more fun now" Annabelle said as she leaned in a little bit closer to Simone's personal space.

Simone just smiled and said "I should head up and start unpacking, plus I am starving"!

"Oh, okay, um, I guess I wi-" Annabelle was cut off by Simone saying "Come on, I want to hear all about your trip home, I just need to get something in my stomach.

As she reached out and grabbed Annabelle's hand and placed her other hand over it, quickly getting lost in the feel of Annabelle's soft skin, turned and led Annabelle back up to the kitchen, never letting go. Right before they reached the top step, Annabelle hadn't realized her feet had a mind of their own, stopping their progress, and saying, "I missed you" in a quiet voice, not really knowing if she heard it.

Simone turned back around to face Annabelle on the step below hers and said, "I missed you too" as she moved onto the same step that Annabelle was occupying, smiled slightly and pulled Annabelle into a tender embrace, gently caressing her soft hair, then pulling back and looking directly into those azure eyes that always told her what Annabelle was thinking, lightly rubbed her cheek with her thumb and witnessed Annabelle's eyes flutter shut. They were soon opening quickly at the sound of Jason yelling "Who wants a peanut butter and jelly sandwich"?

**So close, but yet...... I know, I know, enough already right.... :)**

**Peace and love to all!!!!**

**TBC......**


	39. Your Mistake

**Okay, you may want to be sitting down while you read this........**

**Your Mistake**

"Thanks for coming out tonight! We have one more song for you, but before we get to that, I would like everyone to wish our little Annabelle over here a happy birthday! Today she turned the big two-oh"! Jason exclaimed into the microphone as he looked back at Annabelle and getting that 'I am going to kill you later' look from her now slightly darker blue eyes.

It was one week before school would be done for the semester. The band was playing their last show at Merkle's for awhile, at least until a couple of weeks before the fall semester started up again. Annabelle still hadn't decided whether she would stick around Berkeley during the summer.

She had a steady gig at Cafe Sol if she wanted it, plus, Jason offered her a part time job at his music store. She would handle the sales and schedule his lessons. He of course offered her a room at their house if she didn't want to stay in the dorms for the summer. Annabelle and Collins had talked about her moving into her apartment when they got back for sophomore year.

Her head was spinning at all the things going on these last couple of weeks before school was officially done for the year. Of course besides finals week, she wanted to make sure she was making solid choices for herself and not just getting caught up in the moment.

She was hot and cold where Simone was concerned. Not that she didn't want to be around her, but she knew after the last few conversations they had, Simone was so hesitant to have any contact with her at all, worried that somehow it would affect her position, which Annabelle totally understood but at the same time, thought that as long as she wasn't technically her student, it probably wouldn't be that big of a deal. But Annabelle didn't want to push Simone any further away than she already had and thought that maybe some distance would help the situation. As much as it pained her to do so, to protect the both of them, pretty much cut off all extra contact with the professor other than the usual sightings at the shows and the house from time to time.

To make things worse, Lita had decided to look up Annabelle's school email address and began to send her messages at least once a day, just asking what she was up to, how were classes, any upcoming shows, and of course, what her plans were for upcoming weekends. Annabelle was polite in her responses, but was allowing herself to let her resistance subside a bit where this girl was concerned.

She told herself that she would just allow herself to get to know her better and just make a new friend.

She had discussed the situation with Collins and even though Collins hated the fact that she was in some sort of regular contact with Lita, she knew that Annabelle was worn down from the emotional roller coaster with Simone and everything else on top of that. She didn't want to keep giving Annabelle a hard time about Lita, she just wanted her friend to be happy.

Jason had seen Lita and Annabelle talking quite a bit at the last couple of shows and when he would ask Annabelle about it, she would just say that they were friends.

Jason also noticed Simone's more distant approach when it came to anything that had to do with Annabelle. He slyly made comments here and there about it to his sister and she would just make excuses like 'this has just really been a hectic semester' ' I am busy' , but one time she let her guard down a little and unwittingly commented that 'she just couldn't do it anymore'. When he said, 'what are you talking about' she just left the room whispering' nothing'.

He also knew that their dad had been hounding Simone to come stay with him in Italy. She would normally visit him during the summer, but for only a few weeks. This time, he wanted her to stay there permanently, Jason asked her about it a few times and she would always tell him she hadn't made up her mind yet, but the offer was tempting. He loved his sister dearly, he loved Annabelle as well, but he didn't love the fact that they were making each other miserable in their feeble attempts to avoid each other, knowing that the strong feelings they had built up over the last year, won't just disappear overnight.

The crowd began to sing "Happy Birthday" to Annabelle who turned a few shades of red during the serenade. She pinched Jason a bit on the arm and leaned into the mike and said "Thanks everybody, that was the best present I could have asked for"!

The crowd clapped and whistled a bit and was soon quieting down when Annabelle pulled up a stool to perform the final song for the night. " Thanks again for hanging with us tonight, hope you had fun".

Annabelle scanned the crowd one last time. She saw Collins in her typical spot at a front table near where Austin would position himself. She smiled in her direction before scanning the other side of the room. She noticed Lita at a front table with a few of her friends and gave a slight grin toward her direction. She shifted her eyes just a bit deeper into the room when she spotted the person she was doing battle in a tug-of-war with her heart. She let her eyes settle on the blonde-haired professor to whom no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her mind off of her or allow her heart to let her go. In Annabelle's case, this forced separation only made her feelings that much stronger. She had wished so many times that it didn't, but each time she would find herself alone with her thoughts, they would always drift back to Simone.

A light melody drifted from Jason's guitar, picking up a little volume with each line until Annabelle moved closer to the mike and began to let the words fall from her mouth, quietly, gently. No matter how many people were in that room with their eyes fixed on Annabelle, as far as Annabelle was concerned, there was only one person she was singing to;

_I'm not right  
And I'm not fine  
I wanna be rain  
That tastes like wine  
I wanna be good  
I wanna be great  
I wanna be everything  
Except for your mistake_

Send me inside  
Your mind  
I wanna know what you're thinking  
This time  
Ill try  
To be the one you always thought you knew  
Its true  
I'm blue  
And without you  
I'm not right  
I'm not fine  
I wanna be rain  
That tastes like wine  
I wanna be good  
I wanna be great  
I wanna be everything  
Except for your mistake

Let me into  
Your view  
I wanna know how you see this thing  
That's us  
I must  
Keep managing my madness over you  
Its true  
I'm blue  
And without you  
I'm not right  
I'm not fine  
I wanna be rain  
That tastes like wine  
I wanna be good  
I wanna be great  
I wanna be everything  
Except for your mistake

And I don't want your sympathy  
Just understanding  
Would we be better off if I just took some time  
To try to understand you?

I'm not right  
I'm not fine  
I wanna be rain  
That tastes like wine  
I wanna be good  
I wanna be great  
I wanna be everything  
Except for your mistake

I'm not right  
I'm not fine  
I wanna be rain  
That tastes like wine  
I wanna be seen  
I wanna get clean  
I wanna just fall out of in between  
I'm not right  
And I'm not right  
I don't want to be your mistake 

The crowd gave their typical reaction which brought smiles to the band member's faces as they said goodnight and gave one last wave to the audience as the lights came back up.

Annabelle took a moment to find Collins and asked her if it was still okay that the boys had something planned for her tonight at the house. Collins said of course and that she would hold Annabelle to the movie-pig out- birthday celebration that had become tradition on their respective birthdays since they have known each other.

She gave Collins a hug and said "I will meet you at the car, I just have to pack up and say hey to a few people". Collins just smirked and said, "Okay, but don't smile so much at her this time" as she gave Annabelle a wink and a smirk as she hopped up on the stage to greet Austin.

Annabelle just rolled her eyes and made her way over to where Lita and her friends were sitting.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming" Annabelle said as she pulled up an empty chair.

"That was great, Jen, one of Lita's friends stated excitedly.

"Awesome as usual! So you are the big two -oh today, any special plans"? Lita said in a flirtatious tone. "

"Not sure I would call it special, but the boys have something planned for me tonight after we get back to the house" Annabelle replied with a shrug.

"Oh, well, that sounds like fun" Lita responded with a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, well I am sure they will just try and embarrass me or something, more than they would normally do" Annabelle said with a chuckle.

"Okay, well, I guess we are going to get going" Lita said as she quickly got up realizing another chance at hanging out with Annabelle alone was lost.

"Oh, okay. Nice to see you again Jen, and you guys have fun, I will talk to you later" Annabelle said as she got up and pushed her chair back in.

"Happy Birthday" Lita said as she moved quickly toward Annabelle and gave her a tight hug.

"Thanks" Annabelle replied as she patted Lita on the back and released herself from Lita's embrace.

"Bye" Lita said as she waved and turned around to catch up with Jen.

Annabelle wanted to find one more person before she packed up for the night. She let her eyes fall on the spot the blonde was occupying a few moments ago and now that space was empty. She looked back toward the stage to see if she was with Jason, but the stage was now bare, everything gone but a mike stand and Annabelle's guitar that had already been put into its case. She looked down at her feet and sighed in defeat, then turned around to gather the rest of her things.

"Surprise"! The boys yelled as Annabelle and Collins came through the door.

"Um, thanks guys, you shouldn't have" Annabelle stated sarcastically already knowing they would be there.

The band members quickly huddled around Annabelle and said " group birthday hug"! Soon Annabelle was being squeezed by eight arms and turned in a circle getting a little dizzy after about the second turn.

"Okay, okay"! Annabelle yelled as loud as she could but it really just sounded like a jumbled, muffled bunch of words now that she was being smothered by her 'big brothers'.

She finally got one hand loose and started grabbing anything she could get a hold of when she heard "Hey, watch it that's my-" and Austin was soon being cut off by Annabelle saying, "Oops, sorry" while she flashed an evil smirk.

The boys released Annabelle and as she was smoothing down her now unruly hair, she looked to see that Collins was laughing while trying to hold the camera steady to take pictures.

"Hey, you just wait until your birthday missy" Annabelle said in a high pitched tone.

Collins laughing subsided a bit when she said, "Hey, this would make a great cover for a CD"! As she showed the band the image on the screen.

"Yeah, send it to my email would ya, I think we should seriously think about it" Jason said while grabbing the camera to look at the picture a little bit more closely.

"Um, no, sorry, but I don't think this picture is very flattering, looks like I am trying to escape from the mental ward" Annabelle said while leaning in to get a better look.

"That's what makes it perfect, don't ya think"? Jason said with a smirk.

Annabelle just slapped him on the arm and said, "Okay, where are my presents"!

The boys just stood in silence, pretending to be confused, and when Annabelle started to get a slightly disappointed look on her face, Jason said, "Do it"!

Austin was holding Annabelle's arms behind her back when Aaron pulled a can of whipped cream out of the fridge and began to squirt it on top of her head. Annabelle was trying her best to get out of the death grip, but to no avail, pretty soon she felt a smooth liquid running down her forehead and when it reached her nose, she recognized the chocolate scent as it made its way over her lips. The she soon heard a smattering of ticking noises coming from above her head. Then she felt a slight pressure on top of her head and when Austin released her from his hold, she ran her hands over her face and began to lick her fingers clearing the cream, chocolate and a few sprinkles that made their way down her cheek.

"Thanks" Annabelle mumbled as she immediately went at Jason head first and then going after the rest of the band making sure each one got splattered with the remnants of the 'Annabelle' sundae.

Everyone was laughing hysterically by now trying to avoid the charging birthday girl. She even left part of the dessert on Collins as she was trying to avoid the whole scene while still taking pictures.

Pretty soon everyone was wiping themselves down, still giggling a little bit when they heard the front door being shut.

Everyone stopped their movements when they notice Simone standing in the entryway to the kitchen trying her best to hold back the laughter that was trying to escape.

"Well, you can't be the only without dessert" Annabelle said as she quickly began moving toward Simone who immediately dropped her things and was trying to avoid becoming the next victim when Jason blocked her escape and soon Simone was being bear hugged from behind now feeling the cool sensation of the ingredients that were now residing on Annabelle's head and chest.

Annabelle released her grip and Simone just sat there motionless, studying the birthday girl and her covered in ice cream toppings state and said, "Mmm, vanilla flavored whipped cream, my favorite" trying not to show any kind of reaction to the contact she just had with Annabelle.

With that Simone just smiled and said, "I am not, cleaning this" As she pointed to all directions around the room.

"Don't worry sis, Annabelle said she would do it" Jason said teasingly.

"Alright guys, lets give Annabelle her real present" Austin said while walking over and grabbing a bag that was a couple of steps down toward the basement.

"Annabelle, sit" Jason said as he pulled out a chair.

Annabelle looked at Jason curiously, but soon sat down realizing no more gags, for now.

"We decided that we would all get together and get you this" Austin stated as he pulled a box that was wrapped in the comic section of the newspaper.

Annabelle shook the box a bit and didn't really hear or feel anything move.

Her curiosity was now piqued so she began to rip into the paper to get to the plain cardboard box.

She pulled the tape back and began to open the top flap and noticed a single plastic square at the bottom of the box surrounded by a bunch of tissue paper.

She pulled the plastic square out of the box and began to examine it.

She soon noticed the front of what she now recognized as a CD cover with a picture of her guitar and the title reading "One" at the top and "Annabelle Tillman, Live from Merkle's" at the bottom.

She opened the jewel case and saw the same image on the CD and on the inside of the sleeve she saw a black and white image of herself on a stool with her guitar and the titles of the songs she had performed at the end of each show listed over the picture.

She was speechless, just staring at the CD not really understanding why she was actually holding this item in her hands.

Jason bent down and looked at Annabelle in the face and said, "We thought that you could sell these at your solo shows, well, that is if you decide you want to stay this summer, if not, of course, we wanted you to have this, just to keep".

A tear began to fall down Annabelle's sticky cheek when she grabbed Jason by the neck and gave him a tight squeeze and said "Thank you"! She got up from her chair and greeted the rest of the band members with the same embrace and then she went over to show Collins her gift, Collins just smiled widely at her best friend and said, "This will be the first of many" and then gave her a warm hug to celebrate the gift, the birthday, and their friendship.

Simone was standing off in the shadows of the hallway, watching the scene in front of her feeling a warm sensation flowing from her eyes. She turned to walk away, not wanting anyone to notice she was standing there.

The rest of the night was spent watching a few movies and eating cake and whatever else they could find to snack on. Once everyone was coming off of their sugar high, yawns were soon being heard and the light sound of someone already snoring was coming from the floor.

Annabelle got up to turn off the TV and the DVD player while carefully stepping over the sprawled mess of arms and legs from Jason and Aaron as well as not wanting to wake Collins and Austin who had already fallen asleep with Collins resting comfortably on Austin's shoulder.

David was leaning up against the couch with his mouth open, taking in as much air as possible with his eyes closed.

Annabelle just grinned at the sight as she quietly made her way up the stairs and stopped briefly in front of Simone's door, wondering if she was still awake.

She sat there for a minute, not really hearing anything on the other side, and decided to make her way to the guest room in which she had already put her things.

She opened the door and as she sat on the bed to open her bag, she noticed something had moved out of the corner of her eye. She looked beside her and noticed an envelope with her name neatly written across the front.

She picked up the envelope and immediately knew who it was from. She wanted to just put it back down and forget she had ever seen it.

She didn't want to have her night end, on what she would assume would be a sad note, knowing that she didn't feel that she could even see the author of this card to thank her.

She continued to fish around in her bag for her pajamas and once she had changed, she got under the covers and was soon looking at the envelope which was now right by her foot.

She took a deep breath, sat up and grabbed the envelope and held it in her hands as she brought it up to her nose, just in case, she could catch the scent of her secret love.

She turned the envelope over and pulled the flap out of the back. She then pulled the card away from its holder, ran her fingers over the bubbled words "Happy Birthday"and smiled at the beach scene on the front of the card, remembering the time they spent there a few months ago, whispering secret confessions to each other.

She opened the card and saw the inscription on the right side as it stated "For someone as radiant as the sun, you have pulled me in with your warmth". She looked over to the left side and noticed the neat, precise loops that flowed beautifully across the cream colored card.

_Annabelle,_

_I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoyed yourself today! I am amazed at how you are so much wiser and more mature beyond the twenty years you have been on this earth. I have learned so much from you. Things I will keep with me forever, no matter where I go. You have made me see things from a different perspective. You have opened my eyes to the world that was already in front of me, but now I see things in a whole new way, and appreciate this gift, that you gave me, from your heart. I wanted to apologize for being so distant. I have never felt so utterly helpless than I have where you are concerned. I know this is as hard for me to write as it will be hard for you to read, but I plan on taking my father up on his offer to come live with him in Italy. Please understand, I did not come to this decision easily. I think I need to step out of my comfort zone a little and see what other things are waiting out there for me. We only have such a short time in this life. I just feel that this is what is best for me, but please know, that I will miss you, so much, but I know that you will be so busy with school and with the shows, that I will be distant memory sooner than you realize. Please take care of yourself!_

_Always,_

_Simone_

Annabelle was holding the card tightly rereading the last sentences through tear stained eyes. She couldn't believe she was actually reading these words, that started out so hopeful, but ended up sounding so final. She threw the card onto the floor, she felt so weak, like all the blood had just drained from her body. She wrapped her arms around her pillow and let out a heartbreaking sob.

**Don't kill the messenger, please... **


	40. Blossom

**If you are still with me, thanks......**

**Blossom**

"Collins, just one more, I swear, that's all I want" Annabelle pleaded to her best friend.

"No, Annabelle, you need to control yourself"! Collins replied in a hushed tone through gritted teeth.

"C'mon, one more isn't going to hurt me" Annabelle whined.

"Oh, you just wait, if you take one more, its not me you will be hurting you" Collins said with a slight chuckle and a nod toward the other room.

"Geez, alright, I think I could out run your grandma though" Annabelle replied in a defeated tone.

" I know those are addicting, but she keeps track of her lemon bars and Cheyenne gets first dibs anyway since its her graduation" Collins said in a whisper as she pulled the cellophane wrap tightly back over the pan.

Annabelle just smiled at her friend and took in the noise emanating from the kitchen and the living room from all the relatives and friends gathered at Collins' cousin's house for her high school graduation. It had only been a few weeks since Simone left for Italy. Annabelle was still in a depressed state, but she decided to come with Collins today to be around friends and feel part of the family that has taken her in as their own. Collins told Annabelle that Cheyenne had asked if she was coming, and for Annabelle, that sealed the deal, meaning she felt that things would be okay between her and the basketball star once again, and right now, she needed some kind of normalcy in her life, and being around this environment again is just what the doctor ordered.

Collins had been right by Annabelle's side for the last three weeks, knowing that Annabelle was utterly devastated that Simone had removed herself right out of her life. She wanted to make sure Annabelle didn't even think about returning to her old ways. She didn't want to give her the chance. Annabelle had mentioned to Collins that she had a slight craving here and there, but nothing strong enough to make her dive back into the bottle. Annabelle made good on her promises, that she would reach out when she felt she needed to take a drink, whether it be Collins, Jeffery, and she even had Jason in her corner as well. But Collins has been her constant go-to person now, and of course Annabelle had told her on several occasions that she is her life saver.

Annabelle still kept in contact with Jason, nothing had changed there. They had become too close to allow Simone's sudden departure to come between them, and Jason had even said that she must be out of her mind to be acting this way, because she has never done anything like this before.

Annabelle was so emotionally wiped out that she didn't even try to talk Simone out of her decision or at least see her one last time. For her, it was too painful to even think about. Annabelle didn't talk to anyone those first few days. Jason of course was frantic, he even called Collins to find out where she was, but Collins calmed his fears by telling him that she just needed some time and she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Jason had tried to reason with Simone before she left, but he was beginning to realize it was quickly become an act of futility. She had already made up her mind, and had an answer for every question Jason threw at her. Jason doubted most of what his sister had to say, feeling that she was simply running away from the cold hard truth. The truth that she was in love. In love with someone who, second only to his sister, Jason thought was the most wonderful person he had ever met. He knew that Simone had been struggling with her feelings, which to him were understandable considering her position. He just never in a million years thought she would handle things by just leaving to go live on the other side of the world. He wasn't going to give up on his sister though, he just resigned himself to the fact that maybe she needed space to get her head together. He did however get her to reveal one last secret, she hadn't truly given up her position at Cal, she had permission to take a sabbatical for one year with no repercussions, specifying her gaining international teaching experience, and had to make a decision as to whether she would be truly resigning by April of the following year. She had told him that their father had a friend on the faculty of the American University in Rome and there was a position teaching English Literature. Simone swore him to secrecy, stating that if she wanted anyone else to know, she would tell them herself. Jason agreed, but also decided that he would use that bit of information to his advantage, eventually.

"Congratulations" Annabelle said as she pulled Cheyenne into a hug.

"Thanks, I am glad you could make it" Cheyenne replied while returning the hug with full force.

"I bet you are glad that's over with" Annabelle stated while tugging a little on Cheyenne's satin graduation gown.

"Yeah, now I can finally get out of this monkey suit and into something more comfortable, you know, to pig out in" Cheyenne replied while pointing toward the stairs that led to her bedroom.

"Okay, I will try to make sure they save some food for you so we don't have to call 911 because you exploded in some kind of rage" Annabelle said teasingly.

"Thanks, I would appreciate that" Cheyenne said as she grinned in Annabelle's direction and then turned to head up the stairs.

"Glad to see you two joking around" Collins stated as she leaned in and gave Annabelle a friendly squeeze.

"Yeah, me too" Annabelle replied as she leaned into Collins a little bit more just glad to be right where she was at that moment.

"Okay everyone, come and help yourselves. The drinks are in the fridge and in the coolers out back"! Mrs. Collins shouted from the entryway to the kitchen.

Pretty soon the sound of quickly moving footsteps came from upstairs and soon Cheyenne was bounding down the stairs, two at a time to be the first to sample everything she could get her hands on.

* * *

"Are you sure you are okay with me not being home this summer"? Annabelle asked her mother as she poured herself another glass of juice.

"Honey, I would love for you to stay at home, but you seem set on staying in Berkeley and taking advantage of the opportunities you have to play your music" The Senator replied in a comforting tone.

"Thanks mom, I just think that I want to see if this goes anywhere. I have a place to stay and even a part time job if I want it so" Annabelle stated after taking a bite of her muffin.

"Annabelle, I have a few concerns about you staying with Jason. I know he is like your 'big brother' and I am positive he is trustworthy; I still have the right to worry. I was also curious about his sister, your professor. Will she be staying there as well"? Annabelle's mother asked in a concerned tone.

Annabelle had to do everything in her power to keep her emotions in check at that last question. She felt a flood of sadness move toward over her heart, but she swallowed hard and replied "No mom, she went to live with her father in Italy, I guess he finally talked her into it" as she looked down at the half eaten muffin suddenly losing her appetite.

The Senator noticed Annabelle's change in mood and said "Is everything okay honey"?

"Um, yeah, everything is fine" Annabelle replied without looking back up at her mother.

"Okay, if you are sure that this is what you want to do, then, I guess I should just expect to have a larger phone bill. But will you promise me something"? Annabelle's mother asked as she leaned in and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Yes, mom, what is it" Annabelle replied as she finally looked up at her mother who seemed to have gone back a few years in age as well as had softer features appear on her face when they were having conversations.

"Promise me that you will call and let me know when your shows will be and if I can't make it, please call and tell me all the details. I want to see you perform honey, and I will do my best to block a few days where I can come visit you and you can show me around" Annabelle's mother said in a loving tone.

"I would love that mom! Yes, I promise" Annabelle replied squeezing her mother's hand returning the same affection now showing in her mother's actions and words.

"Okay honey, I have to get ready for my meeting at eleven. Will you at least wait to leave until tomorrow so we can have dinner together"? The Senator stated as she stood up to put her cup in the sink.

"Of course. I am going to hang out with Collins later, so if you call me on your way home, I will make sure I am here" Annabelle replied as she got up to put her dishes in the sink as well and then gave her mother a quick hug before she left the kitchen.

"Okay, I will call you later, have fun and tell Collins hello for me" The Senator said as the door swung closed and she disappeared up the stairs to put on her Senator attire for the day.

* * *

"Hey" Annabelle stated into the phone.

"Hey yourself, how are you" Jason replied, glad to hear her voice.

"Good. I was wondering if your offer still stands, you know, crash at your place for the summer and allow you to boss me around at your shop" Annabelle said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, lemme think about it, I kinda like having the pl-"Jason was cut off by Annabelle saying, "I don't want to stay where I am not welcome, I will just stay her-"Jason returned the interruption by saying, "Calm down killer, of course the offer is still good, I know good help is hard to find" as he laughed a little at Annabelle's frustrated tone.

"Thanks Jas, I hope I can live up to your expectations" Annabelle stated while returning the laughter Jason's way, enjoying the feeling of bantering with him again.

"When were you planning on coming back up" Jason asked trying to hold down his excited tone a bit.

"I should be back up there tomorrow by late afternoon or early evening" Annabelle replied now realizing she would be back in the same house that the love of her life used to live in.

"Okay, I will make sure the guest bedroom is ready for ya. I will also leave a key under the mat if you get here and I am out" Jason said while feeling relieved that Annabelle hadn't decided run away from everything, that she was actually wanting to return to the life she was building in this little college town, even though there would be reminders of Simone everywhere.

"I will call you when I leave and when I am close, just so you now I haven't driven off into the ocean somewhere" Annabelle said with a slight giggle.

"Thanks, and, um, I am glad you decided to come back" Jason said in a serious tone.

"Me too, Jas, me too. See you tomorrow, bye" Annabelle said with butterflies roaming around in her stomach combined with a feeling of hopefulness.

"Bye" Jason replied as he smiled into the phone as he heard the line go quiet.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me with all of this" Annabelle stated as she put her last duffel bag full of clothes down on the bed.

"Sure, no problem, tips are appreciated though" Jason replied with a smirk.

"Oh, um, don't let the door hit you on the way out" Annabelle replied her hands on her hips looking up toward the ceiling like she was thinking.

Jason grabbed Annabelle into a bear hug and said, "Glad to have you back".

"Glad to be back" Annabelle replied into Jason's shoulder.

"If you need anything, well, you know where it is. I am going to run to the store while you get settled in, any requests"? Jason said as he moved over by the door.

"Yeah, can you pick up some of those nuclear chocolate chip muffins if you go to Safeway"? Annabelle said with a slight shoulder shrug.

"Do you want the double chocolate or just the regular chocolate chip" Jason asked the now grinning like a five-year old Annabelle.

"Ooh, the double chocolate, those are so good"! Annabelle shrieked.

"Got it, anything else"? Jason asked now in the doorway.

"Nope, if I think of something, I will call you" Annabelle replied as she began to unpack.

"See you in a bit" Jason stated as he left the doorway and continued down the hall.

"See ya, thanks"! Annabelle replied loud enough to make sure he heard her.

Annabelle was just about finished putting her things away when she felt the sudden urge to use the bathroom. She hung up the last couple of shirts she had in her hand and made her way to the door next to her room. After she was finished, she stopped just short of her room when she noticed Simone's room was slightly ajar. The lights were off, but Annabelle's feet were already moving her toward her former professor's old room.

She quietly pushed the door open hoping that just maybe, maybe this was all a bad dream and that Simone would be just lying down to take a nap after finishing a Saturday afternoon's ritual of cleaning the house.

She was immediately overwhelmed by the aroma still present in the room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, envisioning the blonde-haired beauty standing in front of her mirror, putting her hair up while getting ready for bed.

She moved further into the room and looked over at the neatly made bed that obviously had not been slept in. She looked over toward the dresser and noticed it had been completely devoid of anything that was Simone.

She continued her journey through the deserted room and when she opened the closet door, she notice a few items neatly placed on one of the shelves. She let her eyes wander a bit more and noticed a pair of cotton sweat pants with the Cal logo on it sitting on the far right side of the shelf next to a couple of empty shoe boxes and what looked like a few worn novels that Simone never wanted to admit that she read, with titles such as "Romance on the High Seas" as well as other titles that a highly educated English Professor would look upon as 'cheesy' or 'trashy'.

She soon fixed her eyes back on the pair of sweatpants and ran her hand over the soft material. She picked them up and folded them into a smaller bundle and exited the closet with a click of the door.

She was soon passing the bed and was allowing herself to indulge in one last action. She sat down on the edge, but was soon lying back with her feet still touching the floor as she wrapped her arms around the sweatpants and closed her eyes. She could feel little droplets falling past her ears and hearing their slight thud on the comforter beneath her. She lay there for awhile longer, allowing the rush of emotion to take over and she soon fell asleep.

Jason returned about an hour later to a dark house wondering if Annabelle had gone out somewhere but then realized her car was still on the curb. He walked down to the basement thinking that maybe she was watching TV with the sound low.

When he saw no mention of her being in the room, he came back up the stairs and was heading in the direction of the guest room. He noticed Simone's door was wide open and leaned in and reached for the knob to shut it when he noticed a figure balled up at the foot of the bed. He moved closer and realized Annabelle had fallen asleep seeing that her breathing was even and as he got a little closer, he noticed her tear stained cheeks and the sweats she was holding onto like a teddy bear.

He reached out to gently wake her, when he stopped his movements and decided to leave her in her restful state. He slowly began to back out of the room and as he gave Annabelle's sleeping form one last look before he shut the door, a stray tear found its way down his bronzed cheek.

**I wish everything could be roses and butterflies all the time, but.....**

**However, I do wish peace and love to you all!!!!**

**TBC...**


	41. I Love You

**I Love You**

"There really isn't anything to be nervous about honey. You will be dealing with mostly English speaking students and faculty" Mr. Bradley stated to his daughter who was getting ready for her first week at the University in Rome.

"I know that dad, I just hope they don't take advantage of the fact that I am new here" Simone stated with a deep sigh while she was double checking to make sure she had everything in her bag for her first day.

"You will do just fine. They will appreciate your intelligence and your compassion" Charles replied as he moved toward his daughter and rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Simone had not quite settled in to the new surroundings. She knew that her father was more than grateful that she decided to come and live with him, but she thought that once she had been here awhile, that she would enjoy being with him and embrace the different culture and feel excited for the new experiences she would encounter.

Most days she would just chastise herself for not being more open to new challenges and adventures. But some days, she longed for the coziness of her office, the familiarity of her classroom, the familiar faces on campus and the familiar faces that inhabited the local shops around campus.

She missed her brother, her friends, her family, but there was one person she didn't just miss, there was one person she ached for, one person she had allowed to secure a place in her heart, faster and deeper than anyone else she had ever known. One person, that no matter how busy she kept herself, would not leave her thoughts or her dreams deep into the night.

She had woken up many times in this foreign place, a different bed, a different room, hoping that she wasn't just dreaming, that the person who held the attention of her dreams, was right there, next to her. She always awoke to the same empty space that in the morning light was only filled with her broken heart.

She would always tell herself that she did the right thing. She had no other choice she thought. She thought that the conversation she had with a fellow professor who had suggested that they heard a rumor Dr. Craig was being investigated by the University for what they were politically correctly calling an 'inappropriate relationship' with a student, she felt that no matter how much she loved and was in love with Annabelle, that she couldn't possibly put her or her family through that kind of persecution, even if nothing had really technically happened between the two of them. She also knew that she felt it better to take herself out of the equation all together.

The deep connection between them was not something she could just ignore; like she could if it was just some quick, lustful, meaningless relationship which she had seen many of her fellow professors occupy themselves with whether it be with students or other faculty members.

She always thought that she was above all of that. She didn't want to be another statistic of educators that were released from their positions because they couldn't control themselves and took advantage of someone they were supposed to be responsible for.

Granted, in the college setting, it was not as controversial, mainly due to the wide variation of ages one would find on many college campuses. But Simone wouldn't allow herself to think any other way. She couldn't allow herself to pursue someone who was one of the most caring, intelligent, and beautiful people she had ever met.

She never expected to have her ethics, morals and values tested to this extent. She always had herself neatly contained in her little box of life, knowing exactly how she was supposed to act, think and feel. She never expected to have everything she held sacred tested to this extreme. She never expected to fall in love.

* * *

"I wanted to thank you all for coming out tonight! I have more song and then I will send you on your way" Annabelle said to the crowd that had grown steadily each week she performed her solo act at the Café Sol.

Of course Jason was at every show helping her set up and for support. Collins had come up once and brought Cheyenne to have one last hurrah before she was set to go to USC in the fall and would soon be engrossed in everything basketball with little free time or much of a social life. They came up a couple of weeks ago when the family made their ritual Monterey Bay trip and Collins brought her own car so they could head up to see her best friend perform. They all hung out and had a great and relaxing time before easing back into the reality of school and full schedules.

Lita caught the first couple of shows before heading back home for break. She still tried her best to pressure Annabelle to hang out with her on a one on one basis, but Annabelle resisted coming up with one excuse after another. Annabelle just didn't want to let Lita think anything other than they were just friends. Granted, friends hung out all the time with each other, it's just that Annabelle knew Lita only had one thing on her mind.

This night was special though. Victoria Tillman had made good on her promise to come and see her daughter play to a live crowd. She had spent the last couple of days with Annabelle getting the grand tour of the place her daughter called her home away from home.

The Senator had finally met Jason and had told Annabelle that she thought he was a nice young gentleman but she would have to get over his 'not so clean cut' look that was typical of most guys in a band or well, still in their early twenties. However, after talking with Jason about anything and everything, the Senator knew that he only had Annabelle's best interests at heart and that he truly cared about her.

The Senator was just taking her first sip of coffee, when the blonde-haired blue eyed boy confidently asked if he could sit with her during Annabelle's show. She politely accepted the invitation of the boy who had become another one of Annabelle's closest friends, and of course, more in the role of a big brother.

Annabelle noticed the two at the beginning of the show and just felt her heart melt at the sight of those two getting along.

Annabelle only played for about an hour, but that hour was filled with songs of joy, sadness, and of course love, love lost, longing, and heartbreak. No matter though, once Annabelle began to sing, each and every person in the place was giving one-hundred percent of their attention to the girl singing with such emotion and passion.

Her last song of the night would hold a special place in Annabelle's heart. She wrote it just for the one person who still held her heart in her hands, no matter that she was thousands of miles away, hadn't seen or talked to her in almost three months. This was not a case of out of sight and out of mind for Annabelle, if anything; she missed her more with each passing day.

"This one is called, 'I Love You' Annabelle quietly stated to the crowd as she began to slowly strum her guitar.

_I have a smile  
stretched from ear to ear  
to see you walking down the road_

_We meet at the lights  
I stare for a while  
the world around us disappears_

It`s just you and me  
on my island of hope  
a breath between us could be miles  
Let me surround you  
my sea to your shore  
let me be the calm you seek

Oh but every time I'm close to you  
there's too much I can't say  
and you just walk away

And I forgot  
to tell you  
I love you  
and the night's  
too long  
and cold here  
without you  
I grieve in my condition  
_for I cannot find the words to say I need you so_

Oh but every time I'm close to you  
there's too much I can't say  
and you just walk away

And I forgot  
to tell you  
I love you  
and the night's  
too long  
and cold here  
without you  
I grieve in my condition  
for I cannot find the words to say I need you so

Annabelle sat silent at the mike, promising not to allow herself to let the emotion of the song she wrote to the person who would not be here this night to hear it, get to her. She swallowed hard, closed her eyes, took one last deep breath and opened her eyes to see her mother and Jason with big smiles on their faces and the rest of the crowd erupted in clapping and cheers. She was grateful that this night had finally come to an end. She was so happy that her mother was here to witness this. She was glad that she finally was able to get her to see how passionate she was about her music, that it wasn't just some frivolous hobby. She new by the look on her mother's face that she was deeply touched by all the songs in Annabelle's set. The embrace the two shared afterward and her mother's words of praise that sounded so natural and not forced, solidified Annabelle's hope.

Jason greeted Annabelle with a high five and said, "You never cease to amaze me you know".

"Thanks Jas, I amaze myself sometimes too" Annabelle said jokingly.

"Oh, watch out, someone needs more head room" Jason replied while mockingly backing away to give her some more space.

The Senator just sat back and enjoyed the banter going on between her daughter and her friend. The last few times she had talked to Annabelle on the phone, she felt something was just not right with her daughter. Each time she asked how she was doing, she just got the 'I'm fine' comment most of the time. Although she wasn't convinced that everything was fine, she assumed that with everything else she had going on, that maybe she was just feeling a bit overwhelmed.

* * *

"I am so glad you finally got to come up and visit mom" Annabelle stated as she hugged her mother while they were standing at the entrance to the security gates.

"I am glad I was able to come also honey. I hope you know how proud of you that I am. You have a special gift and I am glad I was able to witness it" The Senator said in a loving tone.

"Thanks mom, that means a lot and I also appreciate you giving Jason a chance. He really means a lot to me and has helped me so much, he has been so patient with me and my music and has really been the reason that I have been able to get my music out there" Annabelle replied as she stepped back from her mother's embrace.

"Well, I think he is a nice young man and you have found a great friend in him. I am glad I had the pleasure of meeting him as well" Annabelle's mother stated as she clicked the handle up on her carry on suitcase and gave her daughter a warm smile.

"Okay mom, it's about that time, call me when you get home, when you get a chance. Have a safe trip okay. Thank you again for coming. I love you" Annabelle said as she gave her mom one last hug goodbye.

"I love you too honey, I will talk to you soon" Victoria Tillman replied as she looked one last time at her daughter that had worked so hard to transform herself into the mature, responsible, focused person she had become. As hard as things had been in the past, Victoria Tillman was grateful for all the pain and discontentment that she endured with her daughter. She knew that her daughter had a new appreciation for life because of it.

Annabelle just stood and smiled as her mother disappeared into the mass of people winding their way through the maze that would take them to their designated aircraft and on to their destinations.

Annabelle stood there for a couple of more minutes, mainly looking out the windows at all the large metal objects that had the ability to take someone to any destination they could imagine.

She thought of just getting on the first plane that would take her to her heart's destination. She imagined seeing Simone's smiling face as she greeted her at the door of her new residence.

She imagined herself wrapping her arms around her as she told her she loved her and never wanted to let her go. She imagined Simone saying the same thing back in her comforting voice that she so desperately missed hearing everyday.

She imagined being wrapped up in Simone's warmth each night as they fell asleep and have the ability to look into her deep blue eyes as they both came out of their deep slumber to greet the morning sun, having not moved away from each others embrace during the night.

Annabelle was soon shaken from her hopeful reality when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled the item that just ruined her daydream out of her pocket and noticed it was a text from Collins saying that she was getting ready to drive back to campus.

_**K. I will c u soon. Drive safe! Call me as soon as u get here! A**_

_**I will. Shuld I just come str8 to Jason's? C**_

_**Yeah, we can all do dinner! A**_

_**Cool, c u soon! C**_

_**See ya! A**_

Annabelle was still debating on whether to move in with Collins. She loved her best friend dearly and knew she would be an awesome roommate. Annabelle was torn between staying closer to campus with Collins or staying closer to her heart's desire at the Bradley residence at least feeling some kind of connection to Simone even though the professor had decided to leave to start another chapter in her life.

Annabelle and Jason had talked a few times about Simone's sudden departure. Jason hadn't told Annabelle about Simone's interim position in Italy. He was actually hoping that Simone would at least make some sort of contact with Annabelle, if anything, just to see how she was doing.

But his sister had only called him twice. Once to say that dad was working as much as ever and hardly home and the second time to see how her brother was doing, his business and Annabelle's shows. She never mentioned to him to tell Annabelle hello for her or anything to that effect. Jason knew Annabelle was completely devastated by Simone's absence. He kept that to himself though, not wanting to make things worse for his 'little sister'.

However, she covered up her feelings well, and anytime he would mention Simone, she would listen politely and not ask too many questions, more or less like talking about an acquaintance.

She never really allowed herself to give Jason a picture of what was really going on inside, face to face anyway. She had become a pro at covering her true emotions. At least on most levels. The one place she couldn't hold back was in her music. That was her outlet, and if one would listen close enough, they would realize that Annabelle was painting a picture of her soul, her innermost feelings, to put on display, for everyone to see.

**Song "I Love You" is by Sarah McLachlan**

**TBC….**


	42. In The Deep

**Thanks again for not hunting me down and killing me!! ;) I appreciate all of you who are willing to follow the girls on their journey!!!**

**In The Deep**

"Are you ready yet"? Collins yelled from the living room.

"Hold your horses, I will be right out"! Annabelle shouted from behind the bathroom door.

"It's not like you need to impress anyone, right? Or are you not telling me something" Collins demanded while Annabelle was putting the final touches on her makeup before their night out at the movies.

Annabelle was silent. She just wanted to torture Collins a bit more, because well, it was easy.

Annabelle finally made her entrance into the living room of their apartment noticing Collins was sitting on the couch impatiently waiting for her best friend.

"Alright miss antsy, we can go now" Annabelle stated with a slight chuckle at her friend who was now eyeing her up and down, checking to make sure that Annabelle didn't have on anything that was too attention getting.

"It's about time. Did you want me to drive"? Collins said as she pulled her hoodie over her head.

"I'll drive, you drove a lot last week with the show and to and from Jason's so" Annabelle replied as she grabbed her keys and Collins arm and headed for the door.

"You just want to bring the chick magnet, don't you" Collins said while she rolled her eyes and pointed toward Annabelle's restored Corvette.

Annabelle just gave her friend a cheesy smile and said "Get in, sit down, and hold on"!

The drive to the movie theater was quiet except for the hushed tunes floating through the car as well as the silent melody that was always floating around in Annabelle's head.

They reached their destination and headed for the ticket window. Collins began to fidget a little with her purse, trying to get her money ready for the tickets when she felt a hand grab her wrist and she heard Annabelle say "I got this. You were nice enough to tag along on my 'first date' so it's the least I could do".

"Thanks, and you are going to owe me more than just movie tickets" Collins said with a sly smile.

"I know, I know" Annabelle replied quietly as she noticed a couple of girls approaching them.

"Hey ladies" Lita said in an excited tone.

"Hey" Jen said in a more reserved manner.

"Hi guys, are you ready to head in? I already got the tickets" Annabelle replied as she handed them out to the three girls.

The girls stood in line at the concession stand and soon Annabelle felt someone close behind her and then she heard, "Get what you want, I got this okay" Lita said whispering into Annabelle's ear.

Annabelle turned her head a little and said "No, I got this, I asked you, so, here, you pick what you want" as she moved in behind Lita to put her in front of the line.

Annabelle had asked Lita to join her and Collins on a night out. Lita had consistently been around in one way shape or form. She would show up to all the band's performances, email her regularly and obviously find Annabelle on her breaks between classes.

They had been talking quite a bit these last few months and as much as Collins resisted this new friend in Annabelle's life, she had to respect Annabelle's wishes to at least acknowledge that they were friends and be okay with them hanging out.

Annabelle told Collins on many occasions that she was trying her hardest to let her heart heal. Not that she was going to jump into anything with Lita or anyone else for that matter, she thought that Lita was a nice person and she was easy to talk to, once Annabelle finally let down her wall a little.

It was getting close to the end of the first semester; everyone was getting ready for classes to be over. Everyone was getting ready for the holidays. Everyone was about to close the door on this first round of classes for the year, close the door on late nights and early lectures.

Annabelle felt that she needed to close a door of her own. She couldn't take the distance Simone had created. She couldn't take the days and nights that she would lie awake thinking about how much she missed her. She couldn't take the ache that was getting deeper and deeper in her heart. She couldn't take each passing moment as something to just, well, let pass by.

She needed to let go she thought. Needing to get on with whatever it was that her life had in store for her. She needed to close the door on the past. The past that she thought held so many wonderful moments. The past that gave her so much to look forward to. The past that was suddenly not everything she dreamed of. This was truly something; she felt she needed to leave there. No more wondering, no more longing, no more hoping.

Annabelle had tried to contact Simone a few times once she finally got Jason to tell her where she was working and looked up her email address at the University. She had tried once a week for about a month once school had started for fall semester.

She asked Jason a couple of times if he was sure that was where she was and he said yes and once she discussed the non-responses with him, he became infuriated, though he didn't tell Annabelle he was, he just said, maybe she can only receive email from within the school's system or something like that. He hated the fact that Simone just shut Annabelle out of her life like she had.

There was no excuse except for the fact that she was running away from her true feelings, not because she wanted to be close to her father, or gain experience abroad. Jason had made up his mind to finally confront his sister. As much as he was trying to be understanding, he thought she had really no reason to completely refrain from any contact with Annabelle. He needed to get to the bottom of this mess, once and for all.

* * *

"Are you planning on coming home during your break"? Jason asked hoping that his sister would be in an agreeing mood today.

"I don't know Jas; dad wants me to travel with him on a couple of his assignments. I have written some mock write ups and captions for his pictures and he thinks that I should start a new hobby or something" Simone said with a big sigh, not wanting to give in to the pressure of her little brother begging her to come back.

"Wow, are you thinking about becoming a journalist or something"? Jason asked in a sarcastic tone.

"What if I was"? Simone questioned in a tone that held disdain for what her brother was saying.

"Well, that would be great and I know you would be great at it, however, you don't need to live half way across the world to do that right"? Jason stated obviously trying to get a reaction out of his big sister.

"What exactly are you getting at"? Simone replied in a frustrated tone.

"I am just saying that I miss you, we miss you, and while I know that you could do anything that you put your mind to, you can do it here. I know dad had his reasons for wanting you to be near him. I love him too, but I don't feel the need to move half way across the globe to be near him. He made the choice to leave after mom died, I get that, but I really don't think you want to be there, for your 'educational advancement' as you put it. Simone, please, just be honest with me, why did you really leave? Why did you just decide to just pick up and live with dad"? Jason stated in a tone that let Simone know that he was serious, almost letting his emotions getting the better of him.

"Jas, I told you, I thought this would b-"Simone was cut off by Jason saying "Simone, I am not stupid. I know why you left. While part of me understands why, the other part of me doesn't. How many times in our lives can we say that someone truly loves us and we can say the same thing back? How many times do we go through our life just passing the days wishing our life had more meaning than just getting up and going to work and then coming home, just to do it all over again? We all desire to have that someone, to share things with. That someone who makes us look forward to getting up, going to work and then coming home, because you know they will be there, waiting for you, waiting to love you, with everything they have. Not many people can say they have found someone like that. Simone, you have. You have someone who loves you deeply. You have someone who lights up at the mention of your name. You have someone who cries themselves to sleep most nights because they can't see you, they can't talk to you. How many people do you know can say they have someone like that in their life? Not many. You have the chance at something real, something special. I would hate to think that you turned having that chance into 'had' that chance".

Simone was silent, just taking in all the words that Jason was saying. That was really all she could do at this point due to her being speechless after hearing her brother basically tell her that Annabelle loves her and that she is stupid for walking away from that. A tear began to find its way down her cheek. She rested her hand on her forehead, trying to quiet the echoing of Jason's words now bouncing around in her head. She wanted to be able to say that she would be home on the first plane out of there. She wanted to say that she was miserable living with her father. She wanted to say that while she enjoyed the experience at the University, meeting new people, making new friends, it wasn't the same, something was missing, and she knew what it was, but could never allow herself to say it.

"Jason, I can't tell you either way at this point. I don't want to just tell you what you want to hear. I can't give you an answer, and I am sorry for that. I hope you understand. I miss you very much, and I hope to get home to visit soon" Simone replied half-halfheartedly, not wanting to comment on anything that had to do with missing Annabelle.

"Simone, believe me when I tell you that I know this is not easy. You have worked so hard to get where you are at, but really, what does all of that bring you? Respect? Recognition? That is all well and good, but if you don't let anyone in to truly share that with you, then what is it all for"? Jason said, with a firm tone trying his best to reason with his sister, reason with her heart.

"Jas, it's really late. It's already two a.m. here and I need to be at the University by seven. I need to get some sleep; I will call you next week on Thanksgiving Day okay? Dad will want to talk to you too. Are you planning on going down to aunt Carol's to celebrate with them?" Simone questioned trying to keep her eyes open.

"The band was invited to go down to Los Angeles this year, so that is the plan" Jason stated in an upbeat tone.

"Oh, are you guys celebrating with Eric and his family? Do you guys have a show that weekend down there"? Simone asked knowing that they had done that a couple of times in the past.

"No, we don't have a show that weekend. We are just going down to celebrate with Annabelle and her family. She invited us two weeks ago. I met her mother a few months ago and Annabelle said she was very impressed with me, so actually, her mom is the one who extended the invite" Jason said with a confident tone and a slight chuckle.

"Oh, um, good, I am glad that you guys are able to go. That sounds like fun" Simone said in a flat tone, only because she was smothering the emotions now rising in her throat threatening to choke her.

"Okay Simone, I will let you get to sleep. Looking forward to you calling next week, and if you don't, I will come over there myself and strangle you" Jason said trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, Jas, I will talk to you later, goodnight" Simone said with a whisper again, covering her voice that would surely crack if she tried to talk in a normal tone.

"'Night Simone" Jason replied and then shut his phone, put a few guitars back onto their stands after the many lessons of the day, grabbed his keys, turned out the lights and locked the door to his music shop.

He let a small smile wash over his face. He was hoping that somehow his words got through to his sister. He was hoping that she felt everything he was saying. He was hoping that she would come to her senses. He was hoping to see his 'little sister' smile again. Not that she hadn't been smiling the last few months, but those were just the smiles that said, 'this is fun', or 'I am okay', or when they were teasing each other. He wanted to see the smile that told him her heart was full, that she was truly content, and the smile that was combined with a glint in her eye that shone brightly when only in a certain person's presence.

**Goodnight all!**

**TBC.....**


	43. Call Your Name

**Thanks to all of you who are still reading and reviewing!!!! It means a lot!!!! **

**Flashbacks in italics…**

**Call Your Name**

"You got that"? Annabelle said while watching Jason struggle with the P.A. System.

"Um, yeah, of course I got it" Jason said gritting his teeth and struggling to get the words out while he pulled the heavy black box closer to his chest as he descended down the wooden stairs into the backyard.

"Okay, just let me know if you need help there he-man" Annabelle replied chuckling as she had two mike stands in her hands following behind Jason.

They were expecting a full house on this crisp day which would soon turn into a cold night while everyone would be huddled together singing, dancing, and everything else people do to ring in the new year. Jason had decided to get all his friends, regulars from the shows, and any other guests brought along for a New Year's Eve party at his house. They were just about done setting up, making sure everything was tucked away, taped down, and all the outlets were kept dry so as to prevent an early intermission during the show. The band was milling around inside the house once the final sound check had been completed when Annabelle said, "Do you need me to run and get anything"?

"No, I think we have everything. I told everyone to b.y.o.b. and if they had something they wanted to share to eat, bring that also, but we are covered with all the munchies and stuff" Jason said while pointing around the kitchen.

"Okay, well, then I am going to take a quick nap so I am not standing up there falling asleep at the mike" Annabelle replied with a slight smile as she nodded her head toward the hallway.

"Alright, we will try and be quiet, but I won't promise anything" Jason said with a chuckle and nudged Annabelle as she passed by him on her way to the guest room.

"Thanks, Jas, so considerate of you" Annabelle said under her breath as she walked down the hallway.

Annabelle just flopped down on the bed and shut her eyes. She just wanted to have a few moments to herself before everyone started to show up. Collins was still on her way up from Los Angeles. Annabelle came back a little earlier during the break to play a couple of shows with the band. She was staying with Jason while Collins was gone, just to be around people.

With the holidays coming and going, she began to feel a little bit depressed. She really had no reason to she thought, everything was going well for her. She had the band, a great group of friends, her classes had gone well, and her trips home were so enjoyable, she couldn't remember the last time that she was actually around her family and wasn't just trying to hurry and get through the dinner so she could leave.

But when she was home during Thanksgiving weekend, she had another part of her 'family' there with her. They had a great time and everyone got along, and her mother was a very gracious host to the boys and to Annabelle's surprise, they were all very well behaved, well except for the incident with the pumpkin pie. Austin had reached across the table to grab the last piece of pie from the tin. He decided to use his fork to get the slice out and instead of making it onto his plate, it landed in his lap, upside down of course. Everyone was soon giggling at Austin's dilemma when Aaron reached to his left and grabbed the bowl of whipped cream and took a big spoonful and tossed it on top of the pie and said "There, you can't eat pie without this" and then continued eating his own piece of pie that was neatly resting on his plate like nothing had happened. Even the Senator let a grin or two slip onto her face during the dinner. She of course had many preconceived notions about these boys, but was pleasantly surprised and felt a little more at ease that Annabelle had chosen to include them in her life.

Everyone was sitting around the table just chattering about anything and everything when Jason's phone went off. He excused himself from the table and headed toward the door that would lead him to the outside patio.

"_Hey, I was hoping you would call" Jason said in an excited tone._

"_I told you I would" Simone said matter of factly._

"_Well, how was your turkey day"? Jason said with a chuckle._

"_Quiet. Me and dad had a nice dinner and then enjoyed a walk along the river" Simone replied with a little sad tinge to her voice._

"_Well, we had the full boat here. I am so full! Austin couldn't keep from spilling on himself, but otherwise, dinner was great" Jason stated enthusiastically._

"_I am glad to hear that Jas, um, how is Annabelle doing"? Simone asked hesitantly._

"_Fine" Jason replied not wanting to give any other information until Simone asked for it specifically._

"_Oh, okay, um, did you want to talk to dad"? Simone asked changing the subject._

"_Yeah, put him on" Jason replied with a slight sigh. Not that he didn't want to talk to his dad, but that Simone was putting her wall back up when it came to Annabelle._

Jason and his father were never really that close. His dad traveled the world taking pictures and wasn't around much during his formative years. They did all the things that typical families do, but once Jason became a teenager, the time when he needed his dad the most, his father was away more often and for longer periods of time.

Jason was fifteen when his mother died. To make matters worse, his father decided to leave the states and live abroad in the one place that he and his wife took their vacations regularly. All of the Bradleys took their mother and wife's death hard. It was so unexpected and she was the person in that family that kept everyone grounded, she made sure they felt cared for, and would do anything for any one of them. Once she died, a lot of that feeling died with her. Jason and Simone got closer in the years after her death, but Jason did not particularly go out of his way to keep in regular contact with his father. It's just the way it was, they were both stubborn about it, neither wanting to admit fault in the wide rift that had grown since that fateful day.

Jason and his father only chatted briefly. They discussed each others work and Jason's music. They talked about visiting each other someday, mostly the same small talk they always found themselves repeating each time they conversed.

"_Dad, can I talk to Simone before I hang up"? Jason asked in a quiet tone._

"_Yes, here she is, bye son" Charles Bradley replied as he handed the phone back to his daughter who had been sitting on the other side of the table deep in thought._

"_Hey" Jason said, bringing his sister to full attention on the other line._

"_Hey" Simone replied in a somber tone._

"_Did you um, want to talk to Annabelle"? Jason asked in a hopeful tone._

"_No Jas, you guys sound like you are having a great time and I don't want to interrupt anything with __her family" Simone replied with a slight tremble in her voice._

"_Simone, she would love to talk to you" Jason stated gently._

"_I, I just can't Jas, please, just drop it okay"? Simone pleaded._

"_Okay, I will drop it for now. But have you made a decision as to whether you are coming home during your break"? Jason stated hoping that with every quiver of her voice, every hesitation in her responses meant that she was cracking, just a little, wanting to come home._

"_Not yet, but I promise I will let you know either way" Simone replied with a slight sigh._

"_Okay, Simone, I am glad that you called, really I do miss you. Please just know that if you ever decide to come back, I will just smile and give you a hug, no questions asked. Think about it please"? Jason stated trying to convey his feelings, trying to let Simone know by the sound of his voice that he just wanted her to be happy._

"_I miss you to Jas, a lot, but I am going to go now, I will talk to you soon. Love you, bye" Simone stated quietly into the phone as she closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall._

"_Love you too, bye" Jason replied hearing the soft sobs coming from the other end. He took a deep breath, knowing that at this moment his sister was hurting, not wanting to hang up, just wanting to be there for her, telling her everything will be okay. He took one last look at his phone and as it said 'call ended' he shut his phone slowly, ran his hands through his thick blonde locks, and headed back inside to rejoin the laughter filled room._

The sun had already gone down for the night. The street lights were starting to show their yellow beams as the sky grew darker and darker. Annabelle was starting to feel restless noticing a strand of light coming through the blinds. Annabelle had just turned over and noticed that her progress was being stopped by something.

"Hey" a voice said quietly in the dark room.

"Hi, how long have you been here"? Annabelle questioned in a groggy voice.

"Just a few minutes" Jason let me and Jen in and when I asked where you were, he pointed me in this direction" Lita said with a smile as she readjusted herself on the bed so she was sitting back further to lean against the headboard.

"Oh, um, I didn't realize I would sleep this long" Annabelle said as she rolled over and got off the bed from the other side.

"Where are you going"? Lita questioned as she sat up.

"To the bathroom to freshen up. I will meet you in the kitchen okay"? Annabelle replied as she opened the door and headed for the bathroom.

"Oh, okay" Lita stated a little disappointed.

Annabelle had gone out with Lita a few times by themselves. Each time it was just a movie and dinner. Annabelle had turned down Lita's invitations to just hang out over at her place and never invited her to come over to her and Collins' apartment. Annabelle liked her company, but really, that's all it was for her.

Lita tried a few times to show Annabelle how she felt about her, when after each time they went out, she would hold onto Annabelle a little bit longer than a friendly hug and stare into her eyes when they were releasing themselves from the embrace. The closest Lita got to intimate contact with Annabelle was when Annabelle kissed her on the cheek thanking her for not getting mad when she spilled her soda all over her when they were at the movies.

Lita had wanted more since the day she met Annabelle over a year ago, but she always felt that Annabelle was keeping herself at a safe distance emotionally and of course physically. They never talked about actually really dating, or anything serious, but Lita would take what she could get from Annabelle hoping that someday she would be able to look into her eyes and get the same look she would give back from those mesmerizing blue eyes.

" Hey there you are"! Collins stated excitedly as Annabelle entered the kitchen.

"Hey, I am glad you made it safely" Annabelle replied as she pulled her best friend in for a hug.

Collins was happy to see her friend but when she opened her eyes sensing that someone else had come into the room, she released her embrace from Annabelle and said, "Hey Lita" in a tone that was a mixture of politeness and confusion.

"Hey Collins, how was your trip"? Lita said not caring about the look she was getting from Collins.

"Pretty painless, got here in no time" Collins replied with a slightly plastered on smile.

Annabelle just shook her head at her friends not so obvious attempts at being nice to Lita. She had learned to tolerate Lita when she would come around and grill her incessantly when Annabelle got back from their nights out wanting to know every detail, every word. Annabelle would always tell Collins the same thing, that they were just friends and nothing happened. By this point Collins had practiced her politeness enough to where most people didn't notice her true dislike for this girl.

"Hey sleepyhead, did you get a good nap"? Jason stated as he came in the front door with a couple of bags of ice in his hands.

"Sure did, thanks" Annabelle replied as she took one of the bags from Jason and followed him out back to help him top off the coolers.

Collins and Lita were soon to follow not wanting to stand in the kitchen by themselves.

"Hey Annabelle" Jen said with a smile.

"Hey Jen, glad you could make it"! Annabelle replied giving Jen a friendly embrace.

Annabelle looked around the back yard and noticed a few people were already milling around and socializing. She felt a slight chill when the breeze began to cut through the trees surrounding the yard and said "I will be right back, I need to cover up a bit more than this" as she pointed to the thin long sleeve t-shirt she was wearing.

Annabelle got back into the house just in time to hear the doorbell. She reached for the handle and when she pulled the door open she said "You don't have to ring the doorbell, just come in" to a now more than flustered Austin who had his hands full with a few pizzas and another bag of ice.

"You're funny, now could you please"?.. Austin replied as he stepped right into Annabelle's space and shoved the pizzas into her arms.

They set the items on the kitchen table when the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it" Annabelle said as she shot a smirk toward Austin realizing that Collins had come in and was standing right behind him.

Annabelle opened the door and a few more girls were saying hi and being let in to join the crowd in the back yard. Annabelle knew Jason had invited quite a few people, she just didn't know half of them. So, she just smiled and let the myriad of strangers through the door each time the bell chimed.

About an hour had passed and the crowd was growing pretty thick inside the house and out into the backyard. There were fire pits placed strategically around the yard so everyone could keep warm while still having an excellent view of the band.

"You guys ready"? Jason asked the band members standing around the kitchen with their various beverages of choice.

"Let's do it" Austin replied as he took the last sip of his drink, and grabbed his hoodie to keep in as much body heat as he could while outside in this late December air.

The band began to play a few smattering of notes here and there while everyone was finishing up their conversations. The guests were gathering more closely toward warm glow of the fire as it trickled off the thick logs piled on top of each other.

"Thanks for joining us tonight and ringing in the New Year" Jason said as the crowd responded with some wolfs and whistles.

The band began the intro to 'Barracuda' by Heart. Everyone started to move around and head bob to the beat. The band had a mix of classic rock hits with a few newer hits to keep the night fun and light. The guest were singing right along with the band on all the songs and everyone was just having a great time meeting new people, dancing, laughing not realizing that time had been flying by on this night that would be the last one of the year.

Most people were silently waiting for that clock to strike midnight. They were getting anxious to let go of the past year. Letting go of the mistakes they made. Letting go of the misunderstandings that led to a break up or a broken friendship. They wanted to forget about the class they had not done well in, forget about the job they had just lost, begin to heal after a loved one's untimely passing and just get to this date, get to this time, to feel like they have a new start, a new resolve, to do better, to be better.

"Alright everyone, its almost time"! Jason shouted to the crowd that had just quieted down from the last notes being played. The band was exiting the stage when someone shouted "One minute"!

Everyone was looking for someone familiar to be the first to wish 'Happy New Year' to. Annabelle had made her way through the crowd and found Collins in the middle of a bunch of people trying to stay warm. Austin was right behind Annabelle and was soon enveloping Collins from behind as the last seconds of the year ticked away. Annabelle just smiled at her best friend and her band mate as the clock struck midnight with everyone shouting "Happy New Year"!

Collins and Austin were hugging and kissing in this moment and soon Annabelle was turning to walk away when she felt an arm grab her.

"Hey, where do you think you are going" Collins said to her best friend as she pulled her into a tight squeeze and continued by saying "Happy New Year, you're the best friend anyone could ask for"

"Happy New Year Collins, that's a ditto"! Annabelle replied as she gave her friend a final squeeze and let go only to be surrounded by Austin's arms and being picked up and swung around as he said "Happy New Year" with a big goofy smile as he set her back down.

"Hey, there you are" Lita said as she stepped into the circle of friends.

"Happy New Year, Jen" Annabelle said as she hugged Lita's shy friend.

Jen returned Annabelle's greeting and was soon being hugged by Collins and Austin as well.

Lita wrapped both of her arms fully around Annabelle and pulled her in as close as she possibly could and whispered "Happy New Year. I am glad I got to be here with you tonight"

Annabelle leaned back a bit from Lita's embrace and noticed Jason quickly moving toward the steps leading up to the house.

She was about to respond to Lita's statement when she noticed Jason wrapping his arms around a familiar face. The blonde hair had been tossed back behind her ears after separating from Jason's grasp and Annabelle got a full view of Jason's older sibling.

Her breath hitched a bit and while she forgot she was still in Lita's arms, but now fully staring at the figure only mere steps away, she said, "Simone"!?

**Peace and love to all!!!**

**TBC......**


	44. It's You

**Its a beautiful morning, so I thought I would give you all something to enjoy......**

**It's You**

"Oh my god, I can't believe your here"! Jason exclaimed as he wrapped his sister up in the tightest embrace he could muster up.

"Happy New Year Jas, surprise"! Simone replied trying to catch her breath due to the death grip her brother had on her at the moment.

"When did you get here"? Jason shouted as he released Simone just enough to see her face.

"My flight got in around ten thirty tonight, I came straight here" Simone said with a huge smile on her face mirroring Jason.

"I wish you had of said something, I would have come to get you" Jason stated as he fully released Simone from his embrace.

"Well, considering all the guests you have here, I don't think that would have been a good idea" Simone replied while pointing to the crowd of people throughout the backyard.

"God, I am so glad you are here, you are a sight for sore eyes, I have missed you so much"! Jason said as he gently grabbed her arm.

"I missed you too Jas" Simone replied grabbing him again for a quick hug.

As Simone released Jason and took a step back. She quickly began scanning the crowd for the one person that she hadn't been able to keep out of her thoughts for one single day. She was looking for the person who haunted her dreams as well as her waking hours, trying so hard to just let her slip out of her memory, staying busy on another continent, trying to distract herself with mundane things. She was looking for the person who she knew that no matter what she did, she couldn't erase them from her heart, this person was now anchored more deeply into her soul and there was nothing Simone could do to extract Annabelle's essence. It surrounded her like a thick fog that had settled over the city after a winter's day's rain clouds had cleared from the sky.

She didn't have to look far when she spotted the blue-eyed beauty but was soon disheartened when she noticed she was in the arms of another, being held in what she thought was more than a friendly embrace. She was frozen for a moment when she let her stare linger for a moment longer and saw Annabelle's face grow pale and soon her eyes found Simone, transfixed on the scene in front of her. Simone heard her name, but was soon turning around and heading in the other direction as fast as her feet would take her.

"Simone"?!

Lita leaned back to look Annabelle in the face and said "Simone? Annabelle, what are you"- Lita was soon trailing her words off once she realized that Annabelle had quickly left the space she was previously occupying and was now running toward the house after what she only noticed was a blonde-haired person, moving just as fast up the stairs and though the door.

"Simone, wait"! Annabelle screamed not caring that all eyes were on her and the blonde-haired professor who Annabelle had sworn was some kind of figment of her imagination at that point.

Simone kept her pace, not turning around once to see the distressed look on Annabelle's face.

Simone headed straight for her room, looking for the closest place to hide. She began to shut the door and felt a little resistance after pushing the door behind her a bit. She turned to finish the job and was met with the deepest, saddest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Simone, I, wait, you're, you're here, I can't believe it! I"- Annabelle stopped her sentence when Simone turned her back and said, "Please leave, please. I shouldn't have th''- Simone was interrupted by Annabelle, who was not sure if she was hearing Simone correctly, but was soon letting her emotions get the better of her when she said, "What, you shouldn't have what! You shouldn't have left? You shouldn't have never called? You shouldn't have broken my heart!? What Simone, why should I leave"?

Simone turned around and lifted her head a little as a few tears were now rolling down her cheeks. She tried her hardest not to look at the girl who was the source of joy and pain at the same time. She started to say something when Annabelle stopped her, with a few tears now running down her own face as she said, "No, don't say anything, I will leave".

Annabelle turned around and opened the door and was gone faster than Simone could blink. Simone was frozen in her spot, frozen by the words she let slip out of her mouth, frozen by the sight of the back of Annabelle's head looking down at the floor as she exited the room. Simone closed her eyes, sat on the edge of her bed, pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed.

Her car could not move fast enough. She had deftly moved in and out of traffic in its thinned out state due to the holiday evening where most people were already at home or still at the numerous parties toasting in the New Year. She reached her destination in record time.

She had not bothered to wipe her mascara stained cheeks during her race back to her apartment. She entered her darkened living quarters, leaving it in that condition as she made her way to her room. She shut the door, threw her keys and phone on the floor and fell face first on her bed, hoping for some kind of comfort within its softness and warmth.

That feeling was not to be found this night. All Annabelle could feel was the blood that was normally pumping its way through her heart, seep out and move to her extremities. She was soon being brought back to a little reality when she heard her phone going off on the floor beneath her. She let the phone ring until the sound changed to a short beep for a missed call.

Her phone would repeat the same tune and the same beep for the next half hour. Annabelle could not even move to put the phone out of its misery. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard the front door slam shut and lifted her head when she heard her name being shouted through the apartment by the one voice that she could always turn to for comfort.

But this time, Annabelle could not be consoled. She couldn't allow Collins words to soothe her from the ache that rested in her heart. She couldn't let Collins embrace allow her to feel that everything would be alright. Annabelle never a said a word when Collins entered her room. Collins never asked any questions when she saw the look in her best friend's eyes. She just grabbed her and pulled her in for a warm embrace and cradled her until she stopped her sobbing and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The rustling of plastic bags woke Simone from her slumber. Her eyes were heavy and mostly crusted shut due to the downfall of tears during the night.

She rolled over and opened one eye to see that it was ten a.m. She removed herself from the bed that was the source of her restlessness and adjusted her shirt a bit, which was now a much wrinkled version of the shirt she was wearing the night before. She went over to the mirror and just stared at the sad looking image in front of her. She took a deep breath and let the water run so it would get warm enough to soothe her aching eyes that were a paler shade of blue.

She ran a brush through her hair and soon settled back down on her bed. She reached down and unzipped her bag and reached in and pulled out some fresh clothes. She didn't even bother showering at this point, she just wanted to get out of the items that still smelled like last nights air that was thick with smoke from the burning oak branches.

She slowly headed down the hallway and began to notice all the different colored plastic cups surrounding the kitchen. The food platters had been picked clean and a few empty bottles had made their way into the sink. She saw her brother moving in on the said bottles and rinsing them out when she said "Would you like some help"?

Jason turned his attention toward the obviously exhausted Simone and said, "Yeah, I could use some help, thanks" as he turned his attention back toward the sink and turned on the faucet to rid the bottles of any remnants of liquid that had settled in the bottom. Simone went to get a plastic bag from under the sink when Jason said, "Why did Annabelle leave in such a hurry last night"? He continued by quietly saying, "I thought you loved her, you came back for her, how is she not right here, right now, helping us, making comment about how much my friends are slobs, why"?

Simone just stood there holding the bag, not really knowing what to say. She looked into her brother's eyes, not wanting to release any more tears, she didn't think her eyes had any left after last night, when she said, "I told her to leave. I just snapped, I lost it. After I saw her and Lita, I just"- Simone was cut off by Jason saying, "What? Lita? That was right at midnight, everyone was just wishing each other Happy New Year, why would you, oh, come on Simone, Lita is just a friend, Annabelle loves you! Why can't you just see that, forget everything else, just take one look at her when you are in the room, it is so obvious"!

"Jas, I, I love her" Simone said quietly as she lowered her head realizing at this moment she couldn't take back the words that no one has ever heard her say.

Jason dried his hands, moved closer to his sister, lightly grabbed both of her shoulders to get her to look at him and said, "I know, Simone, I know, but you need to tell her that, she needs to hear it from you".

Simone began to sob just a little as she leaned forward and rested on Jason's shoulders for support and said "I don't think she will ever talk to me again, not after what she said last night before she left".

Jason wrapped his sister up in a comforting embrace and said "She will, don't give up on her, go, go tell her how you feel".

"I am leaving for San Diego this afternoon to go visit Aunt Carol for a few days. I will be back Thursday, late afternoon. I already told her I was coming. I don't know if Annabelle will even want to see me now" Simone said in a somber tone.

"Call her" Jason said simply into his sister's ear.

Simone stepped back from Jason, looked into his eyes, smiled a heartwarming smile in her brother's direction and said, "I love you Jas, how did you get to be so understanding"?

"I learned from the best" Jason said with a huge grin as he moved further back from Simone, grabbed her arm, shoved her lightly and continued by saying, "Go".

* * *

"Simone it is so good to see you" Simone's Aunt Carol stated excitedly as she welcomed her into her home and extending her hand to take Simone's bag.

"Good to see you too Aunt Carol" Simone replied as she enveloped her mother's sister with a warm embrace.

"Are you hungry at all"? Her Aunt stated as she leaned back from Simone to take a look at her niece who seemed to look more tired and worn out than she had ever seen her.

"No, but I could use a quick nap. Then we can grab some dinner and catch up okay" Simone said as she picked up her bag, smiled at her Aunt and headed toward the guest bedroom.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything" Aunt Carol said as she watched her niece slowly make her way down the hall.

Simone had set her bag on the bed and unpacked a few of her necessities. She set her phone on the nightstand, but not before checking to see if she had any missed calls. She had checked her phone about a hundred times since she had gotten off the plane. She had called Annabelle a few times with no answer. The last time she tried, she got just enough courage to leave a brief message stating to please call her and that she was sorry for how she acted last night.

Simone was internally chastising herself for her actions. She was so unnerved with herself for letting her unfounded jealousy get in the way of what was supposed to be a happy reunion between the two. Even though Simone had been doing everything in her power to let Annabelle fade from her heart, it had only become harder not to think about her. All she wanted to do once she had gotten back into town was to look into those ocean blue eyes, tell her she loved her, surround her with her arms and never let her go.

Simone took a spot on one side of the bed, held one of the pillows tight, hoping that it wasn't too late, that Annabelle hadn't put the wall around her heart up so far, that nothing or no one could ever tear it down.

Simone passed the next day walking on the sidewalk that ran parallel to Mission Beach. She was not feeling any kind of comfort from being there. The water, the sand, the surf, the people fishing, camping, and otherwise enjoying the scenery were always a source of relaxation and escape for Simone. She was restless; she wanted to get back to Annabelle, even though she wasn't sure that Annabelle would even want to see her.

"How was the beach dear" Aunt Carol stated as she heard Simone come through the door.

"Fine, it was pretty quiet today. There was a slight breeze so it got chilly very quickly" Simone replied not really putting any emotions into her words.

"Did you want to go with us to the antique stores today"? Her aunt asked as she peeked her head around the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Actually, I know this wasn't what I had planned but, I think I am going to head back home. There are some things I need to take care of before I go back to Italy" Simone replied as she entered the kitchen and leaned on the wall to support her body weight.

"Oh, okay honey, are you sure you don't want to stay a couple of more days"? Her aunt said curiously wondering why the sudden change of mind.

"I really think its best" Simone said quietly not wanting to go into any specific details.

"Okay, well, I guess I will pack you a snack bag for the flight. Just let me know when your flight is and I will have it ready for you" Her aunt said in a slightly sad voice, knowing something was not right with her niece.

"Thanks, I will let you know as soon as I change it" Simone replied as she slowly removed herself from her position and gave her aunt a halfhearted smile.

"Simone, is everything okay"? Her aunt said as she moved from her spot in the kitchen to get Simone's attention as she began her walk through the living room.

Simone turned around, let out a big sigh, looked toward her aunt and said, "Everything is fine, I am just a little tired is all. I have been traveling a bit these last few days, and I think it is just catching up with me now".

"Okay honey, go get ready, and come find me when you are ready". Aunt Carol said with a sympathetic smile.

Simone returned to her room, gathered her things, made a quick call to change her flight and was saying her goodbyes to her aunt in no time.

"Thank you for everything. I promise I will be back soon, and I will be ready for an antique shopping spree" Simone said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Great, I will be looking forward to it" Her aunt said as she pulled her niece into a warm embrace that let her know she was truly cared for.

Simone gave her aunt one last squeeze, leaned back and said, "I love you".

"I love you too honey. Tell Jason I said hello and to call me once in awhile" Her aunt said as she released Simone and then held the door open for her as she exited the warm abode into the brisk air created from the breeze off the water.

"I will. Bye" Simone stated as she paused to wave at her aunt who had become what Simone needed most after her mother died. She was always grateful for that. Her aunt always knew the right things to say and do. But in Simone's current predicament, she didn't know if her aunt would be able to guide her, to tell her just to follow her heart. She didn't know if her aunt would really understand, or even want to understand. She didn't know if she could bear her aunt knowing what was on Simone's heart, she was hard enough on herself she thought, she didn't need anyone else to add their weight in words to its already fragile state.

* * *

"Of course, just use your key, I will only be gone for a couple of hours today, so get started and I will be back to help you later if you need it" Jason said as he was just heading out the door and Annabelle had called to see if she could come over and put a song together she had been working on to record.

"Thanks Jas, I really appreciate it. I will see you soon. Bye" Annabelle replied in a more reserved tone due to the heaviness that was weighing on her heart at the words that she needed to release.

"Welcome, see you in a bit, bye" Jason stated as he shut his phone hoping that Annabelle was starting to feel a little bit more like herself.

Annabelle had spent the last couple of days holed up in her room not really doing much of anything. She talked to Collins a couple of times about everything, but wasn't ready to be totally open just yet about everything she was feeling.

She didn't tell Collins about the voice mail from Simone, she knew Collins was mad at Simone for acting the way she did, and she just couldn't hear another word about it. Annabelle had shut her phone off the night before due to the incessant calls from Lita. She didn't want to talk to her about anything regarding her actions that night. She felt a little guilty for just leaving like that, but considering the circumstances, the love of your life telling you to leave, going back through the mass of people in the house and outside to tell Lita goodbye was the last thing on Annabelle's mind.

She had a lot on her mind, those words that would float around in her head at all hours of the day and night, screaming to get out, needing to be heard. Annabelle had woken up many times from a deep sleep to write things down, just to quiet her mind, just to get a couple of more hours of sleep when it had seemed like she hadn't slept at all in the last seventy two hours.

She wore that fact as well. Her eyes gave her insomnia away; her eyes told the story of the sadness deep in her heart. Her eyes were a constant reminder of the many hours she had spent crying. She was all cried out now. She was ready to let her emotions come out in a different way.

"Where did it go, oh , there it is" Annabelle said to herself as she reached to the floor below her to retrieve the pick she had dropped a moment before after she went to stand to get her composition book.

Annabelle opened her book to the dog-eared page that had her most recent entry. She scanned the page one last time, letting the melody fill her head before she started to play. She began to pick a few strings in a simple melodic pattern and soon the room was filled with the words that had been previously trapped in her heart.

_If tomorrow never comes_ _I_

_ would just want one thing_

_I would sell it to the stars and the sun_

_I would write it for the world to see_

The sound of music had filled the air throughout the house. The front door was being shut and soon the music was pulling Simone toward the basement. She couldn't believe her ears and was soon focusing her eyes on the beauty that was now in front of her.

_And it's you_

_The light changes when you're in the room_

_Oh it's you_

_Oh it's you_

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I would want just one wish_

_To kiss your quiet mouth_

_and trace the steps with my finger tips_

Simone moved further down the stairs and was soon standing in the same room as the girl that had stolen her heart over one year ago. She was mesmerized at the words and notes flowing from Annabelle's heart and was directly sinking in to hers.

_And it's you_

_The light changes when you're in the room_

_Oh it's you_

_Oh it's you_

_Oh it's you ooh_

_Oh it's you_

_Oh it's you_

_ooh __t's you_

_oh it's you....._

Simone moved closer to Annabelle realizing that the song was complete. Right before she was about to say something, Annabelle had got up and turned around to set her guitar back on the stand. Annabelle was soon being met with the bluest eyes, showing so much love, at the same time showing so much sorrow.

"Simone, when did"- Annabelle was interrupted by Simone saying, "That was beautiful" as she pulled her in as close as physically possible, wrapped her arms entirely around the girl who was now shaking slightly with a few sobs, held her as tight as she possibly could and continued by whispering into her ear, "I'm sorry for leaving, I am sorry for hurting you, please forgive m-"

Simone's words were now being silenced by Annabelle lips pressing against hers. Simone did not resist when Annabelle was now boldly showing her true feelings, she responded by moaning slightly and immediately deepened the kiss. Annabelle returned Simone's request and soon the two were lost in each others touch, trying to release all of the emotions that had been simmering beneath the surface for over a year.

Finally, they allowed themselves to connect with each other in a way that would let them show their true, deep feelings. Simone pulled away for only a moment, needing to catch her breath, not really wanting to release herself from the warm sensation that was now flowing throughout her body, rested her forehead on Annabelle's and said, " I, I want you to know something"

"What is it"? Annabelle stated in a frustrated tone, also a little out of breath at the moment.

"I came back, for, um, for you" Simone said in an insecure tone, not really knowing if she should have let that come out of her mouth.

"I know" Annabelle quietly replied looking straight into Simone's eyes.

Simone let a slight smirk form on her face at Annabelle's response and said, "I guess this means you forgive me"?

"Oh, um, not quite" Annabelle said as she pulled Simone back into a heated kiss.

**Okay, so should I just leave this here? Have it end on this note? What to do.........**

**Peace and love as always!!**

**Song was "It's You" by Michelle Branch**


	45. Make Me Believe

**I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who have come this far with me! I know the last chapter had a few of you up in arms about the "ending". Thanks for having faith in my writing skills and wanting me to continue with this fic. Of course the girls still have a way to go on their journey, hopefully you will enjoy the rest of the ride……**

**Make Me Believe**

**Flashbacks in italics**

There were clothes everywhere. Annabelle was furiously trying to find her shirt. She was digging through everything that was piled up on her bed, knowing that she only had a few moments to find what she needed before Collins was supposed to get there.

She also wanted the shirt she would be wearing to be perfect for the day. Perfect for the picture she was about to have taken. Perfect for the sunset view that would be her background. She didn't have much time to finish getting ready. Collins would be there any minute as well as the sun not being very patient where time was concerned. The sun had a mind of its own, especially at the end of a long day, that it just wanted to settle itself lower and lower on the horizon until it was no longer in view, at least in half of the world, its work would be done.

It was the last day of spring break. The girl's were finishing the week at home with their families and Annabelle had asked Collins to help her with a little project that she had been working on.

"Knock knock"! Collins stated in a sing-song voice.

"Come in"! Annabelle shouted back behind her as she put her finishing touches on her make-up.

"Are you ready"? Collins stated a little impatiently.

"Almost, just rechecking, you know" Annabelle replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, I know. But we need to hurry or you won't get the effect you want" Collins stated while pointing at her watch.

"Okay, okay, I am ready! Well"? Annabelle responded while doing a little twirl showing off her outfit and her ready state.

"You look beautiful, now come on"! Collins said in an exasperated tone.

"Gee, thanks" Annabelle said while sticking her tongue out at Collins as she walked passed her and out her bedroom door.

"I am assuming you are driving"? Collins asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, what else would we take to the beach"? Annabelle said with a smirk.

The girls were in their own thoughts as they traversed along the miles of roads, twisting and turning their way toward their destination. Collins was just sitting and staring at Annabelle, thinking she had never seen her best friend look so happy, for the most part, but today, she noticed a little sadness in her eyes when she said "Hey, are you okay"?

"Yeah, just thinking that I wish she were here with us, you know, enjoying the same view as we are about to" Annabelle replied in a solemn tone while looking straight ahead.

"I know you do. I am sure she is thinking the same thing" Collins replied knowing that Annabelle had been having a hard time since Simone had left to go back to Italy for the remainder of the semester.

"I hope so. I know it has only been a couple of months, but it feels like years since I have seen her" Annabelle replied while looking out the driver's side window trying to see how much time they had left before the sun was down for the night.

"You will see her soon, and I am sure she is counting down the days, just like you are" Collins stated as she put a comforting hand on Annabelle's arm as they pulled into the crowded parking lot due to the myriad of people still wandering about waiting to see the scene about to happen that has people stopping in their tracks, just to witness this wondrous act of the universe.

"Not soon enough" Annabelle quietly stated as she got out of the car and began to head over to the spot where she had envisioned the perfect picture.

"Okay, we still have a few minutes; do you want me to just start taking pictures"? Collins asked Annabelle who was already sitting, looking out at the blue waters rolling in. Annabelle was wondering what Simone was doing at that moment, wondering if she could feel her somehow, over that vast ocean, and as she closed her eyes for a moment, she remembered the last time she saw Simone, the last time she held her, the last time she was able to look into her pools of blue, that Annabelle thought, the ocean or any other body of water, could never compare.

* * *

"_Are you sure you are ready to do this"? Jason asked a nervous looking Annabelle._

"_Yes, I mean no, um, yes. I need to do this, its uh, the best way I know how to communicate" Annabelle replied while trying to stifle her emotional state, trying to get her words out clearly._

"_Really, we can end this now with some other song, it won't be a big deal" Jason stated as he lightly grabbed Annabelle's arm showing his concern._

"_No, really, I will be okay. I don't know when I am going to see her again, I want her to hear this, just please make sure you keep looking at me so I stay focused" Annabelle stated as she adjusted herself on the stool that was now holding her with her guitar._

"_Annabelle, she will be back, you know that right"? Jason said as he leaned in closer to Annabelle so he made sure she heard him._

"_I know, she said she was, but, but what if.-" Annabelle was cut off by Jason saying, "No what ifs, she will be back"._

"_Hey everyone, we have one last song for you tonight. I am going to help out the lovely Annabelle on this last one if you guys don't mind. Thanks again for hanging out with us"! Jason said as he grabbed the microphone and adjusted it to his seated position and then gave Annabelle one last reassuring look._

_It was the week before school was back in session. Simone had stayed three extra days longer than she had planned, and as much as it pained her to leave, she had to fulfill her obligation to the University in Rome, at least. Annabelle did her best not to make Simone feel bad for leaving again. She really tried to put herself in Simone's shoes and understood her need to finish what she started there. They had only talked briefly about Simone's return in the summer, but for some reason, Simone wouldn't give a solid yes as to when she would be coming back. This bothered Annabelle a little, well more than a little, but she was trying to stay strong, not wanting to act selfish and pushing Simone away even further. Simone was due to leave the next morning, so Annabelle wanted to make sure that Simone knew what was in her heart and on her mind, of course in the best way that she knew how._

_The coffeehouse was standing room only that night. Annabelle hadn't had a chance to talk to Simone yet due to Lita's presence at the show and Annabelle not wanting Lita to think anything was going on between her and Simone, just hung around Collins and Lita during the break. _

_However, at this point, Annabelle had forgotten all about Lita, she had forgotten all about the crowd that was waiting in anticipation to hear the last song, she had forgotten all about the fact that she was more nervous a few moments before than she had ever been on that stage. Her total attention had now been turned to the blonde that was nervously shifting her weight while standing over by the counter in one of the few spaces left in the place that someone could comfortably occupy. _

_Annabelle lifted her eyes for a moment, captured the gaze of the bluest eyes she had ever seen, let out a slight sigh, and then quickly looked toward Jason letting him know she was ready. Jason began slowly strumming the intro to the song and then the strumming turned to picking the melody which gave Annabelle her signal to release the words she had been holding in all night long._

_Tell me that there's more,  
Tell me who're worth fighting for,  
You are.  
Everything I know,  
Everything that mattered,  
You can make this easy,  
Believe me._

At the perfect moment,  
Just say that everything will be alright

Make me believe,  
Lie if you have to,  
Stay here forever,  
Tell this won't end.  
Make Me believe,  
Know that I need you,  
don't leave me alone here.  
This doesn't have to end,  
This doesn't have to end

For what it's worth, I tried,  
For what it's worth, it mattered to me,  
You can't be replaced,  
You're not just another face,  
You can make this easy,  
Believe me.

At the perfect moment,  
Just say that everything will be alright.

Make me believe,  
Lie if you have to,  
Stay here forever,  
Tell this won't end.  
Make Me believe,  
Know that I need you,  
don't leave me alone here.  
This doesn't have to end,  
This doesn't have to end

Waiting, frustrating,  
But I can't let you go,  
I just need you to know,

Waiting, I'm breaking down  
But I can't let you go,  
I just need you to know.

For what it's worth, I tried,  
For what it's worth, it mattered to me...

Make me believe,  
Lie if you have to,  
Stay here forever,  
Tell this won't end.  
Make Me believe,  
Know that I need you,  
don't leave me alone here.  
This doesn't have to end,  
This doesn't have to end,  
This doesn't have to end,

Make me believe,  
Lie if you have to,  
Stay here forever,  
Tell me this won't end.

_Annabelle looked one last time in Simone's direction, and soon noticed a tear streaming down Simone's face. She didn't realize it, but with the crowd noise, Jason saying what a great song that was, and the impending congratulations from Collins, Lita, and the rest of the band, that she had a tear of her own leaving a trail down her cheek. _

_She was soon being surrounded by everyone and with all the hugs and 'great jobs' she was being enveloped with, the only person she wanted to feel this close to at the moment was Simone. She wanted Simone to know that she meant every word. She wanted Simone to know that she can't bear to see her leave. She wanted Simone to know that she loved her, she wanted to just run and grab Simone, and never let her go. Annabelle had to keep her thoughts to herself at the moment, she had to keep what was in her heart of hearts quiet for fear of losing her not just for a few more months, but forever. _

"_Annabelle, that was great" Lita said in an excited tone as she wrapped Annabelle up in a tight embrace._

"_Thanks. I appreciate that, and thanks for coming" Annabelle said in a more reserved tone, not really wanting to be in the same space Lita was occupying at the moment._

"_Hey, did you need help getting packed up"? Collins chimed in trying to change the subject as well as get Annabelle out of her current situation._

"_Um, yeah, I could definitely use some help, let me get my guitar put away and then we can start with the rest of it" Annabelle replied giving Collins a knowing look and a grateful smile as she continued by saying "We have a lot to do, again, thanks for coming, um, how about I call you later"? toward a disappointed looking Lita who was now watching Annabelle back away from her and head back toward the band and all of the equipment. _

"_Oh, okay, um, I could help you pack up also" Lita stated in a hopeful tone._

"_No, that's okay, we got it, anyway, Jen looks ready to go" Annabelle replied while moving her head in the direction of the table that Jen was sitting at noticing she was just sitting there looking into her empty cup. _

"_Yeah, she does. Just call me later, please" Lita said as she gave a defeated look toward Annabelle and turned to go get Jen and rescue her from the crowd that was milling around the coffeehouse still buzzing from the night's events._

"_Bye" Annabelle said politely as she looked toward Collins giving her the eye to tell her to be polite as well._

"_Bye Lita, see you later" Collins replied halfheartedly._

"_Okay, goodnight" Lita said as she disappeared back into the crowd._

"_Thanks Collins, um can you…" Annabelle was cut off by Collins saying, "Yes, now go find her"._

_Annabelle started in the direction of the last place she saw Simone. She made her way through the mass of bodies standing around finishing their drinks, saying hello to those who were offering their kind words about the show and her abilities. She reached her destination only to find the space was now empty and the only reminder of Simone was the empty cup with the stir stick setting on top of the napkin. She immediately went toward the bathroom and soon left with a disappointed look washing over her face._

_She made her way back toward the stage and was immediately met by Jason's voice saying "She went back to the house already. Grab your guitar, we are all done, c'mon" As he nodded his head toward the door and they were soon outside being hit with the chilled and damp air. Once back at the house, Annabelle didn't even bother grabbing any of her things, she made a quick exit out of the car and soon the door was the only thing standing in the way between her and the person who made her heart whole, for the first time in her life. _

_She left the door open, knowing Collins and the boys would be right behind her, coming in and getting ready for their after the show rituals. Annabelle would put that aside on this night, not wanting to miss a single moment on this night that would be the last she would be able to look into Simone's eyes, the last she would be able to hold her close as they both relaxed into each other, the last chance she thought, to be able to tell Simone, face to face, how she feels._

_Annabelle walked a few more steps down the hallway and noticed a light peeking out from under Simone's door. She knocked lightly and waited for some sign that it would be okay to enter. She was standing there for what seemed like forever when she reached to knock again, the door was slowly being opened and Annabelle was met with the most heartbreaking look in Simone's eyes she has ever seen. She moved her way into the room, not even asking if it was okay to come in. She wrapped up Simone in a warm embrace and Simone was quickly resting her head on Annabelle's shoulder as the tears dropped freely and quickly from her eyes. _

_No words were spoken, just a few deep breaths here and there as they both felt the weight of this moment. This moment that had to come, regardless of how they felt about each other, regardless of the gentle caresses they were finally allowing themselves to greet each other with, without holding anything back, regardless of the deep ache in each others heart. Annabelle leaned back a little, lifted Simone's head off of her shoulder, held her face in her hands, looked deeply into her eyes and moved her lips toward Simone's and connected them in a slow, meaningful kiss. Simone returned every bit of feeling back in Annabelle's direction by deepening the kiss and began to move her hands down toward the small of Annabelle's back._

_She pulled her in as close as physically possible and was soon being met by the warmest touch that was sending shivers from the top of her head down to her feet. Annabelle let out a low moan as Simone began to caress the skin beneath her shirt. Annabelle quickly moved her hands under the hem of Simone's shirt and was soon feeling Simone's stomach muscles tense at the feel of Annabelle's fingertips. Both were starting to get lost in each other' touch and found themselves moving back toward Simone's bed and soon the mattress dipped from the weight of the moment they found themselves in and the heat from both of their bodies was causing them both to break from the kiss and take a deep breath. _

_Before their lips were about to reunite, Annabelle stopped her movements and said, "Simone, I don't think I can stop myself if we insist on staying this close to each other"_

_Simone gently reached out her hand to move a stray hair from Annabelle's forehead and said, "You sure are not making this easy, but I don't', I don't,.. Annabelle noticing Simone's distressed demeanor interrupted Simone by saying. "I know, you don't have to say anything. I just want to hold you all night, just to feel you near me, really, I am okay with that"_

_Simone let out a small sigh, looked Annabelle in the eye, took her hand and placed a gentle kiss in her palm and gave a her a grateful smile. She pulled her closer, wrapped her arms around her completely, and whispered, "I will miss you more than you will ever know" and placed one last kiss on Annabelle's lips and continued by saying "that was a beautiful song, and just know, I need you too". Annabelle gave Simone one last gentle kiss of her own and said "Please come back, I promise, I will wait, no matter how long it takes"._

_Simone pulled Annabelle closer to her and said "I will", and closed her eyes and continued to run her hands through Annabelle's hair until she felt her breathing even out, letting Simone know that everything would be okay, that Annabelle felt so comforted by Simone's words and her touch that she fell into a deep slumber knowing that she would be there in the morning, even if it was the last morning they would wake up in each others arms for a long time._

* * *

"Okay, its about that time. Get ready" Collins stated as Annabelle began to shift around on the sand, trying to get in just the right position to get the view of the orange and purple streaks behind her.

"Okay, one, two, three" Collins said as she pressed down on the button that would forever capture Annabelle's unmatched beauty in this moment, so that she could share it with the one person who held every last bit of Annabelle's heart in her hands, no matter how far away she was.

"Here, what do you think" Collins said as she moved toward Annabelle and turned the camera around so she could look at the image now showing on the screen.

"Do you think she will like it"? Annabelle said in an insecure tone.

"Are you kidding, of course she will, she will love it. And if she doesn't, well, she will have me to answer to" Collins said in a firm tone.

"Okay killer, calm down" Annabelle stated while chuckling and continued by saying, "Thanks, this came out perfect, I really appreciate you doing this for me".

"You're welcome Annabelle, anything to help out the lovebirds" Collins replied with a smirk.

Annabelle just smiled back at her friend, pulled her down to where she was sitting, and sat in silence while looking out toward the horizon, watching the final seconds of the sunlight dip below the water.

**Hope you enjoyed....**

**Peace and love to all!!**

**Song was "Make Me Believe" by Tupelo Honey**


	46. Into The Sun

**Into the Sun**

"This is perfect, thanks for all of your help" Collins stated to Jason and Austin as the last few decorations were put in place.

"We are more than happy to help, our little girl is finally turning twenty-one" Jason said as he looked at Austin and pretended to wipe away tears.

"Oh, stop it you two" Collins demanded as she hit Austin in the arm and rolled her eyes at Jason at their fake attempt at sentimentality.

"So you are sure she has no idea"? Jason questioned Collins as she was throwing away a few empty packages that contained the decorations for Annabelle's surprise party later on that night.

"No, well, as far as I know, unless one of you blabbed" Collins replied while raising an eyebrow toward the boys.

"Don't worry, we haven't said anything to her" Austin said as he went over and wrapped his arms around Collins for reassurance.

"Okay, good, even though her birthday is really tomorrow, I figured we would catch her off guard this way" Collins said with a smile, hoping that her best friend will appreciate her surprise.

Collins had contacted Senator Tillman in hopes that she could make it up to Berkeley to celebrate her daughter's milestone. Annabelle's mother stated that she only had the weekend off, but needed to be in Sacramento by Sunday afternoon for an early special session meeting Monday morning. She said she would fly in Saturday morning and surprise Annabelle and take her out to lunch or dinner and shopping if there was time. The Senator didn't want to miss another of Annabelle's birthdays like she had done so many times in the past. She wanted to be able to tell her daughter Happy Birthday in person this time, she wanted to be able to tell her how proud she was of her, she wanted Annabelle to know that she was important to her. Collins had agreed to celebrate Annabelle's birthday a day earlier so the Senator and her daughter could spend some quality time together. The Senator swore Collins to secrecy about her visiting. Of course Collins agreed and said she would make sure that Annabelle was kept busy at the apartment until she arrived. The Senator stated that she would call Annabelle to wish her a Happy Birthday right before she got there, signaling to Collins that she was almost to the apartment. Collins was happy to know that the Senator would be here, even if it was for a short amount of time, to celebrate her daughter's twenty-one years on this earth. She was happy to know that the bond between mother and daughter was finally re-solidifying after all these years.

It was Annabelle's twenty-first birthday. Another semester was coming to and end. Another year of school was soon to be checked off the to-do list for the girls. Annabelle was playing more solo shows, the twice a month shows she would do with the band, as well as her class load, she was more than happy to be finishing up with this year. Annabelle was determined more than ever to stay busy. She didn't want to have too much down time, otherwise, she thought, that she would not be able to have the flood of thoughts about Simone continually moving through her mind to which she felt she would just pack a bag and get on the first plane to Italy. She knew deep down, that Simone would be back, she just didn't know when. They would talk at least once a week, most of the time, at least on Annabelle's side of the world, at night, so she could hear her voice before she fell asleep. Other times were spent emailing and writing letters. Annabelle had never been one to check the mail regularly, but in the recent months, she had learned the exact time the mail carrier would show up and if time permitted, she would be waiting to collect the mail. Annabelle had begun to ask Simone when she would return once they began to communicate right after she left. Simone would dodge the question most of the time, or answer with an 'I don't know', but when I do, you will be the first to know' comment. After awhile, Annabelle stopped asking that question, knowing that Simone was having a hard enough time as it was, as well as Annabelle felt a sharp pain deep in her heart each time she heard Simone's words of uncertainty. She didn't want much, she thought, she just wanted to hold Simone, tell her the feelings that were residing, deep down in her soul, look in to her eyes, and know, that Simone felt the same. The words on the paper were heartfelt, confessions of Annabelle and Simone's passion for each other, however, Annabelle wanted more, but she knew, her wish would have to wait for another day.

* * *

"Hey old lady"! Lita exclaimed as she sat her bag down on the table and proceeded to make herself comfortable in the seat across from Annabelle in the student union.

"Hey yourself, and don't talk to me about old" Annabelle replied with a smirk.

"Well, someone sure is cranky about turning a year older" Lita chuckled.

"Sorry, actually I am not even thinking about that, just have a couple of huge finals to prepare for. I just want next week to get here so I can be done with them" Annabelle replied slumping further down into her seat.

"Well, not like you ever have asked for help, but if you need it, I will be around" Lita stated matter of factly.

"I know, and thanks, I really do appreciate your offer, but I should be okay once I sit down and actually get started looking through things" Annabelle replied in a sincere tone.

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up, Lita stated as she tossed a pink colored envelope toward the sulking , blue eyed girl., and continued by saying, I know your birthday is tomorrow, but I didn't think I would see you, so, Happy Birthday"!

"Thanks" Annabelle said with a slight grin and a little hesitation in her voice not knowing what was inside of the card. As she opened the flap carefully, she soon realized that it was just one of those cheesy music cards, and when she opened it all the way, she was greeted with "Celebrate" by Kool and the Gang and some lame statement about her turning twenty-one.

Annabelle let out a big belly laugh at Lita's choice of greeting card and said, "Wow, I didn't know, um, you had such good taste in birthday cards".

"Hey, well, it got you to laugh at least" Lita responded with her arms folded.

"Yes, yes it did, thank you, really, I love it" Annabelle stated still chuckling just a bit.

"What are you planning on doing for the big two –one"? Lita asked Annabelle who was now fidgeting a little in her seat.

"Probably head over to Jason's and hang out with Collins and the guys, pig out and watch movies all night. It has kind of been a ritual of mine and Collins since high school" Annabelle replied non nonchalantly.

"That's cool. Sounds like fun" Lita stated half halfheartedly, and continued by saying, Um, have you heard anything about Simone and if she is coming back"?

Lita knew there was some kind of connection between Annabelle and Simone, she just wasn't sure exactly how deep it went. After the few times she had seen the two in the same room and Annabelle's reaction when she came back for New Year's, she had started to wonder why Annabelle had been keeping herself at a distance from her, but her demeanor would totally change when Simone was around or somehow was a topic of discussion. She never really said anything about it, but she also had started to realize that even after all of this time, she didn't really have a chance with Annabelle, that the furthest she would ever get with her was friendship. So, she thought, that would have to be good enough for now.

"Uh, well, as far as I know, she hasn't said when she is coming back" Annabelle said hoping that her pounding heart wasn't loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh, okay, I just thought, well, I thought she may have told you or something" Lita said in a quiet tone.

"Why would you think that"? Annabelle replied, now wishing she hadn't opened up this topic for further conversation.

"Oh, I just thought you two had become friends, you know being Jason's sister and being around her so much" Lita responded hoping for a little more insight into Annabelle's connection with Simone.

"Yeah, something like that, but really, she has been pretty quiet about when she was planning on leaving Italy" Annabelle replied hoping that her facial expressions were not giving her away while the discussion of Simone continued.

"Oh, well, I am sure she will be back after the semester is over. I assumed that her taking a sabbatical to teach overseas was only temporary, like most other professors" Lita stated while trying to read any sign in Annabelle's demeanor that would lead her to believe that her and Simone were more than friends, but to her dismay, she got none.

"You are probably right, I am sure she..-" Annabelle was cut off by a voice saying "Hey ladies"!

"Oh, hey Collins" Lita stated toward the dark haired girl who knew Annabelle better than anyone.

"Hey, when did you get here"? Annabelle asked in an excited tone feeling relieved that the topic would now shift to something else.

"I just got done with my study session for Chem, and I thought I would see if you were still here, and well, here you are" Collins stated coolly as she suddenly noticed the card in front of Annabelle.

"Well, I should get going, good seeing you Collins, and Annabelle, Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoy your night tomorrow" Lita said in a sincere tone.

"Thanks again for the card. I will catch up with you next week sometime, bye" Annabelle stated as she sat up in her chair and waved toward Lita as she picked up her things to leave.

"Bye Lita, good luck on your finals" Collins said in a more polite tone as Lita gave one last wave and a 'thanks, you too' to Collins remark.

"So, a birthday card huh" Collins stated in a flat tone.

"She is just being nice. She actually has not been bad lately, she doesn't really go out of her way to see me anymore. She even asked about if I knew when Simone was coming back, which I thought I was odd, but she seemed like she knew that her and I were friends or something" Annabelle replied leaning in slightly to keep the conversation as private as possible.

"Um, do you think she knows anything"? Collins questioned.

"I don't think so, I mean, yeah, she said she thought we were friends, but she never alluded to anything else" Annabelle replied hoping that Lita didn't assume anything was going on between her and Simone.

"Well, hopefully she won't give it anymore thought, but lets talk about something else, like, your birthday tomorrow" Collins said with a grin.

"What about it? You aren't planning on anything different are you"? Annabelle responded in a nervous tone.

"Oh no, nothing like that, Jason just wanted to know when to expect us so he could make sure everything was straightened up when we got there" Collins said in the most convincing tone she could muster up at the moment.

"Okay, you know I don't like surprises, so, well, you have been warned" Annabelle stated in a firm tone.

"I know, I know, don't worry, our usual birthday pig out-moviethon is the only thing on the menu" Collins replied trying to cover the smile that was dying to get out.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind if –" Annabelle was cut off by the sound of voices saying 'Surprise" as she was trying to get her keys out of the lock on the front door to the apartment.

"You had nothing planned huh" Annabelle replied in an annoyed tone as she gave her best friend the look of death considering her heart had just jumped out of her chest when the boys greeted the girls in the darkness.

"Just say thanks and smile, I know deep down you are excited, no matter how mad you are right now" Collins said as she shut the door behind them and ushered Annabelle into the living room where the guys were now gathered.

"Hey guys, thanks for giving me a heart attack, and don't think for a second that retaliation is not in my personality" Annabelle said with a slight chuckle as she greeted her band mates with hugs and slight punches to their arms and stomachs.

"Oh, c'mon now, you know we did this out of love" Jason stated as he wrapped up Annabelle is his famous bear hug and twirled her around enough to slightly make her dizzy.

"Thanks Jas, I know, love you too" Annabelle replied as she was being set back down by Jason, she leaned back into him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey now, watch it you two, someone may be jealous if they knew you were going around kissing their brother" Austin stated with a smirk, which also earned him a slap on the arm from Collins.

Annabelle just smiled at Austin's remark as she made her way into her room to put her backpack away. As she walked into her room, she noticed a large manilla envelope in the middle of her bed. She set her backpack down not even taking her eyes of the envelope to do so. She moved closer and soon saw the looping letters that let her know that this envelope was special. She carefully examined the name written on the return address and let out a small sigh as she ran her thumb over the ink resting on the top left hand corner of the envelope. As much as she wanted to open it now, she thought she would wait until the night of food , laughter and friends came to an end, so she could take her time and revel in what ever was in that envelope. She hesitantly sat it back in the place where she found it, stared at it for a second longer, then turned and left it behind, tucked away safely in her room, for her eyes only.

"I can't eat another bite" Annabelle stated as she let out a huge sigh and set her plate down that had just previously contained a rather large piece of cake.

"I am sure you will be munching on the popcorn once the movie starts" Jason said knowingly as he got up to take all the empty plates back into the kitchen.

"Thanks Jas, and can you make sure the popcorn has extra butter on it" Annabelle replied with a smirk as she turned her body around on the couch and rested her head on her hands looking at Jason with a toothy grin.

"Anything for the birthday girl" Jason stated in a sarcastic tone.

Everyone was scattered around the living room in various positions on the couch and the floor. As the movie began, everyone was now sticking their hands in the different sized bowls now getting their fix of salt and butter. Pretty soon, the second movie was just about over when the chorus of yawns began to take over the air in the living room.

Annabelle was having a hard time concentrating on the movies when all she wanted to do was open the large rectangular object that was occupying the middle of her bed. While she was always appreciative of the times she spent with her friends that had turned into her second family, she was craving for something more. While Simone was carrying on with her life in another place, Annabelle still felt as if she was right here with her, each day, as she read her letters again and again, each word, each paragraph speaking from her heart, and sinking deep into Annabelle's.

"Hey, you guys can stay here of course, if you are too tired to drive home" Annabelle stated as she got up to take out the DVD and put it back into its case.

"Thanks, but I think we will be okay, its only eleven, but I know, you're old now, so you need your rest" Jason replied as he patted Annabelle on the head.

"Good, I didn't want to see your ugly mugs in the morning anyway" Annabelle stated as she started to pick up the various cups and other items scattered around the room.

"Hey, we got it, you just stay put birthday girl" Jason replied as he took the cups out of her hands and soon everyone else was up picking up the leftovers from the evening.

"Thanks guys, really, I know I don't like surprises, but I really appreciate you spending my birthday with me and making me fat" Annabelle stated as she patted her stomach.

"You're welcome, we wouldn't want to be anywhere else" Austin stated and soon Annabelle was being smothered by a bunch of arms in a group hug from the boys all saying Happy Birthday before letting her out of their grasp.

The boys started to head toward the door when Jason stepped toward Annabelle and said, "See ya next week and I hope you enjoy the rest of your night" in a quiet tone and a knowing wink signaling he knew about the item waiting for Annabelle in her room.

"See you later, drive careful guys" Annabelle stated as she shut the door and turned the lock then headed back toward the kitchen where Collins was now cleaning up.

"Hey, thanks for everything, you are the best, you know that"? Annabelle stated as she embraced Collins letting her know that her surprise was truly appreciated.

"Your welcome, I am glad you enjoyed yourself" Collins replied as she leaned away from Annabelle's embrace and continued by saying, "Go, I will take care of this, get some sleep" as she motioned toward Annabelle's room and lightly shoved her in that direction.

"Okay, okay, goodnight" Annabelle said as she lightly yawned allowing the day's events to finally catch up with her.

"Goodnight" Collins responded as she let a small smile wash over her face knowing what was waiting for her friend in her room as well as feeling a little proud that she was able to surprise Annabelle and more was to come.

Annabelle entered her room slowly, like she wasn't sure if the item that was on her bed was actually real, or just a figment of her imagination. She quickly got ready for bed and was now sliding under the covers and getting herself into a perfect position to examine the contents of the envelope that lay resting in her hands. She opened the flap gently so as to not tear the delicate paper that was lightly being held together with a malleable clasp and a little glue. She finally released the contents of the envelope and was now holding it, scanning the cover, feeling the texture, sliding her thumb down to the bottom and touching the bold letters that announced her own initials "A.T."

She opened the front cover and was soon greeted by two simple words "For You", but to her, those words meant everything, knowing that the hand that wrote those words, also held her heart. She turned the page and was being taken on a trip to a faraway place and getting lost in the view. She scanned the picture, looking at every detail, every color, knowing that the photographer had also witnessed the same scene with her deep blue eyes. She looked over the picture on more time, then allowed her eyes to drift lower to what she thought was odd, seeing the words below not written, but typed. She began to read the black printed letters and soon began to get lost in the words.

_**As the sun begins to set on another day in the clear blue landscape of the Mediterranean, the calm remnants of the warm breeze fills my lungs just enough for one last breath before brightly shining orb nestles itself behind the sanctuary of the rocks and sand that were at one time, more mighty. These hills that were once more grand, that were once more able to give security to those who inhabited this land, has been beaten down over seasons that brought wind and rain that scavenged the soil and reduced it to its smaller stature, even though, deep into the caverns within, it still feels whole, as it did at the beginning of time. I wonder at the sky and its fight to keep the hues in place so that I may witness its desire to show its beauty, but as the daylight fades, the sky is left to reveal the deep vastness that was only briefly camouflaged by the scarlet and lavender veil waiting to fall away. The dark void that surrounds me once the radiance has disappeared only has me now grasping again for the light, not wanting to feel the emptiness these minutes that pass so slowly bring. **_

Annabelle had tried her best not to dampen the page that lay open in front of her with her unimpaired tears. She quickly wiped the droplets from her cheeks before they came crashing down on the beautiful words written for her to see. She followed the last sentence of boldly printed words and soon her gaze found themselves fixed on the same scripted letters that adorned the front of the envelope.

_Annabelle,_

_I am sorry that I was not there to tell you Happy Birthday in person. I know that these words will never replace the feeling of holding you in my arms and telling you how regretful I feel about being so far away. I just wanted you to have this book so you can fill the rest of the pages with the beautiful words that so naturally flow from your heart. I know you have shared this gift with me many times, and now, I hope that this token will give you a small glimpse into what I have held in my heart for you. I know its not much, but please always know, you are the light, the light that I have been looking for._

_Always,_

_Simone_

Annabelle was unsuccessfully trying to control her sobbing when she heard her phone vibrate on her nightstand.

She took a deep breath and opened her phone and quietly said, "Hi" as she smiled and set the book down gently so as not to disturb the new crisp pages.

The voice on the other line responded to the somber greeting and said "Hi".

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Hope everyone had a great weekend!!!**

**Peace!!**

**TBC**


	47. Drifting

**Flashbacks in italics**

**Drifting**

"_Honey, did you finalize your caption for Jerry"? Charles Bradley asked his daughter as she was scanning over her words once again to check for errors as well as whether she actually captured the essence of her father's photograph of the still noticeable destruction still remaining in New Orleans four and a half years later after Hurricane Katrina. _

"_I am just about finished, I will bring it down to you when I am done" Simone stated without turning away from her work, trying to focus all her energy on what was to be the front page of her portfolio._

"_Okay Simone, I will be downstairs" Her father replied as he moved away from the doorway and headed down the tiled stairway to take solace in his den all the while wearing a grin knowing that Simone's ability to assemble words that could bring color to any black and white photograph, would possibly allow her to feel free to express herself as he had always felt taking pictures. He knew she was an excellent professor, he knew she loved her work, but he also had noticed that Simone seemed to be at odds with herself for most of the year she had lived and worked in Italy. As many times as he would try to get her to open up to him, she would change the subject or just say the change in environment had her a little of kilter now and again. It wasn't until she returned from the states after the New Year, did he notice the warmth that normally exuded from his daughter's being return. She had began to take more of an interest in his work and would make comments here and there about possibly taking on a new career. Again, he was trying to coax an explanation out of his daughter, but to his dismay she would only reveal that she thought it was time to go in a different direction and that this kind of work had always been in the back of her mind. Charles finally conceded the fact that he was not going to get any other answer from his daughter and just did what he could do to help Simone get her foot in the door and hoping that his influence and experience would allow his daughter the choice of many doors in the future. _

* * *

"_Thanks again mom, for everything"! Annabelle said as she put the last bag on her bed from the afternoon shopping spree for her birthday._

"_You're welcome honey" Senator Tillman replied with a smile as she moved closer to her daughter to wrap her in a warm embrace._

"_Are you sure you can't stay any longer" Annabelle stated with a slight frown as she pulled back from her mother's arms._

"_I really wish I could, but the fiscal year is almost over and of course these sessions last the longest" The Senator replied with the same demeanor that was reflective of her daughter's._

"_Okay, it was worth a shot right"? Annabelle said with a shrug and a slight smile._

"_Yes, but I was hoping you would come home for a few weeks this summer" Her mother replied with a hesitant tone._

"_Actually I made sure that I only scheduled a couple of shows over summer break and that was closer to school starting up again, so, I was thinking maybe a couple of weeks in July" Annabelle stated as she moved to sit on her bed and her mother moved to sit in the chair that belonged to the desk across the room._

"_That would be great honey! Well, are you going to keep the apartment over the summer or stay with Jason"? The Senator asked as she crossed her legs in a comfortable position as her attention was captured by what looked to be a leather bound notebook with Annabelle's initials._

"_If it is okay with you, me and Collins discussed putting me on the lease and just keeping the apartment until we both graduate" Annabelle replied as she began to rummage through the bag that was next to her on her bed._

"_Of course honey, that is fine with me, did you need to pay up through the summer or are they okay with you paying month to month"? Victoria asked as she picked up the notebook and examined the elegance of it for herself._

"_Month to month is fine, Collins said she would leave enough for her half for the summer months" Annabelle replied as she looked up and noticed her mother holding her most treasured gift._

"_What is this"? The Senator asked in a curious tone while she held up the notebook._

"_Um, its, its just my new composition book. I used all the pages in my old one, so a friend got me a new one for my birthday" Annabelle said as she got up and deftly took the item from her mother's hands._

"_I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to intrude, it is just so beautiful, not like any other composition book I have seen" Victoria replied with a bit of sadness in her voice due to her daughter's previous actions._

"_Its okay mom, no need to apologize, I just haven't properly broken it in yet, you know, nothing written down so far" Annabelle stated not wanting her mother to have access to the words that were blazoned across the first page from the person who had not only sent her this gift, but had sent Annabelle her heart and soul with each letter on that paper._

"_Did Collins get that for you"? The Senator wondered out loud._

"_No, Collins got me this guitar charm to add to my bracelet and surprised me last night with a party and of course with you coming in today" Annabelle replied hoping that her mother would just focus on something else quickly._

"_You know you have a great friend in her, she is so thoughtful and caring, she surprised me too when she called. But if she didn't give it to you, then who did"? The Senator responded still curious as to why her daughter was being so elusive with her answer._

"_You remember Jason's sister, Simone"? Annabelle replied a little hesitantly._

"_Yes, you said she had left to teach overseas in Italy right" Victoria stated not really following her daughter words._

"_Yes, well, um, Jason must have told her it was my birthday and this is what was waiting for me when I got home last night" Annabelle replied hoping that was enough of an answer._

"_Oh, well, this is, that was very nice of her" The Senator replied not really knowing how to respond as well as now noticing the nervous fidgeting coming from her daughter's hands as she was still holding on to the composition book._

_Annabelle's mother got up from her chair and quietly sat down beside her daughter, put an arm around her for comfort and said "Is everything okay"?_

"_Everything is fine mom, I am just overwhelmed by everything that has happened over the last couple of days, you know, all the surprises" Annabelle replied not looking up in her mother's direction, hoping to hide what was really behind her eyes._

"_Okay honey, but I hope you know that you can tell me anything, I know we have been through a lot over the last few years, but I am always here for you, no matter what. I know that you have officially reached adulthood, but no matter how old you are, I will always be your mother, always here willing to listen, willing to give you advice, whether you want it or not" The Senator stated quietly as she looked into her daughter's eyes with a slight smile trying to lighten the mood that had turned somber just a few minutes before._

"_Thanks mom, I know, that means a lot, really, everything is fine" Annabelle replied as she looked at her mother and smiled reassuringly, not wanting to let her mother know what was really weighing on her heart at the moment. She knew she couldn't hide her feelings forever, but these feelings, ones that she had never even knew could exist, ones that had filled every pore of her body, ones that were so overwhelming sometimes that it took her breath away, would have to stay wrapped up for a while longer, much like the composition book that was now resting beside her._

* * *

Simone placed her pen securely back in its holder on her desk. She grabbed the paper with both hands and began to scan the words for one last time before sending it to its final destination.

_Dear Dean Thompson,_

_I am writing you to officially tender my resignation from my role as English Professor at The University of California at Berkeley. My resignation will be effective Monday, May 31st, 2010._

_I cannot begin to tell you how I have grown as a person and professionally under your guidance. You welcomed me in and gave me the wonderful opportunity to share my passion for the written word to others. I will never forget your kindness and the manner in which you always treated me as an equal. Throughout my time here I have made numerous friends and memories. I will always consider you not only an esteemed colleague but a close friend who was always there to listen and give much needed advice. _

_I have decided to change directions in my career. I feel that it is time for new challenges and experiences so with much contemplation I will be furthering my passion for the written word as they relate to pictures. Again, I cannot show enough gratitude for all that you have done for me. I hope our paths will cross again._

_Best Wishes,_

_Simone Bradley_

Simone took one last deep breath, satisfied with her words, she folded the letter neatly into thirds and carefully placed it in the envelope, firmly pressed her thumbs around the flap to seal the words that were about to open another chapter, set her life in a new direction, and allow her to follow her heart without trepidation, allow her love to flow freely without the barriers she has had firmly in place for so long.

She finished addressing the envelope in the proper manner, gently pushed her chair back, grabbed the envelope, walked to the doorway of her office, quietly closed the door and proceeded down the long corridor that she had traveled so many times before. This time was different though, it was one of finality. She took in the sights as she passed by each door, studying each window for one last time, closing her eyes and taking in the remnants of the various aromas that seeped out from each door ranging from vanilla to lavender. She had stopped to take one last look into her lecture hall. She leaned in the door frame, scanning each desk, remembering the fresh new faces that graced those seats each semester. She leaned to the other side of the door frame and took in the sprawling desk that she had found herself attached to many days and nights reading the numerous essays, poems, tests that ranged from eloquence to drivel just as each student allowed their personality to be revealed by their words.

A small smile graced her lips as she remembered a particular student from the recent past. She remembered their first encounter, their first words, and the nervousness she felt emanating from girl whose own talent with the English language was only overshadowed by her beauty, always wondering if she allowed her own nervousness to show each and every time she was in her presence.

She closed her eyes, put her head down, moved away from the door frame, gripping the envelope a bit more tightly now, reaffirming to herself that the decision she was making was the correct one. She had to follow through, she had to finish the walk down the corridor, the envelope had to reach its destination.

**TBC...**

**Peace!!**


	48. Please Come In

**Thanks again to all of you who are reading and reviewing!!! It truly makes my day!!!**

**Please Come In**

"No"! Annabelle said firmly as she put her guitar down to rest on its stand.

"Oh, come on, we can do a different take on it" Jason stated pleadingly.

"Absolutely not" Annabelle replied while shaking her head vigorously.

"I think you would sound way better than Fergie and of course are much hotter" Jason said while trying in vain to hold back a chuckle.

"There is no way I am sacrificing my 'musical' morals to sing that crap"! Annabelle replied as she headed up the stairs to get another bottle of water and was soon being tortured by the intro to "I Gotta Feeling" as Jason and Austin began to loudly strum their guitars while bouncing up and down in place.

Annabelle just shook her head and smirked at the antics of her band mates as she climbed the last couple of steps to reach the kitchen. Once there, she grabbed some water from the fridge and took a seat at the table as she twisted the cap and let the cool liquid soothe her overworked vocal chords.

The band had been practicing for a couple of hours now and still hadn't decided on an intro song for their set list. This was going to be their last show for awhile as the school year had already taken a hiatus for the summer. Annabelle was looking forward to the break as well. She would be helping out Jason at his music shop but this time she would also have a few lessons scheduled here and there as well. Jason knew she was a great songwriter and musician, but he realized that after watching her with some of his customers and 'students' that he felt comfortable about approaching her to see if she would consider giving guitar lessons a couple of times a week to help with his beginning students. She jumped at the chance and was excited at the prospect and glad to have more responsibility.

Annabelle was just about to down her last sip of water when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She set the bottle down on the table and retrieved the buzzing object and soon noticed a familiar number on the screen. She stared a bit longer at the name and wondered why they were calling so late, but then she quickly let that thought fall away and was soon smiling into the phone and saying "Hey"!

"Hi"! Simone breathed out on the other end.

"I thought I wouldn't hear from you until tomorrow night"? Annabelle said wondering if everything was okay.

"Oh, well, I can hang up and call you tomorrow night then if that works better for you" Simone replied feigning a defeated tone.

"No, no, I was just, oh, nothing. I am so glad you called, how are you"? Annabelle stated excitedly.

"Better now" Simone said with a smile behind her voice.

"That makes two of us" Annabelle said quietly as she got up from the table and snuck into Simone's room and lay down on the bed while talking to the blue eyed beauty.

"Are you busy right now"? Simone asked hoping for a few minutes to be able to let Annabelle's now very raspy voice sink into her ears.

"We are just about done rehearsing for Friday's show, I am actually taking a break, my voice is tired as you can probably tell" Annabelle replied in a hushed voice.

"Well, I think you should just tell Jason that practice is over and you need your rest" Simone said in a firm tone.

"Yes, 'mom' I know, but, they can practice without me for a bit, well, because I have more important things to do right now" Annabelle replied cryptically.

"Oh, well, I don't want to"- Simone was cut off by Annabelle saying, "Hey, this is what I meant by more important" Annabelle husked trying not to allow the strain in her voice to be more noticeable.

"Okay, okay. Hey, I really hate to say this but your voice doesn't sound so good right now, I think you really should rest it if you plan on being ready for the show Friday. How about I call you back first thing in the morning" Simone said in a caring tone.

"No, I will be fine, really, I want to hear all about your day, I want to hear, everything, I just want to hear, your voice" Annabelle whispered with what last semblance of a voice she had.

" I know, and you will, hear all of it, tomorrow. Go, go and get some sleep". Simone halfheartedly demanded.

"But"- Annabelle was interrupted by Simone saying "Don't make me hang up on you".

"Okay, okay, but um, can I stay right where I am at"? Annabelle stated quietly as she closed her eyes and swallowed gingerly feeling the irritation in her throat.

"What do you mean"? Simone questioned.

"I am lying in your bed, can I , um, sleep here"? Annabelle replied nervously.

The other end was silent for a few moments longer than Annabelle was comfortable with and just as she was about to let the feeling of defeat wash over her, she heard Simone say "Of course you can". Another long pause was hanging in the air when Simone continued by saying, "I just wish I was there with you".

"Me too" Annabelle whispered with not only an ache in her voice, but in her heart.

"Okay, get some sleep, I will check up on you first thing in the morning" Simone said with a slight hitch in her voice, hesitating, holding back on what she really wanted to say.

"You better" Annabelle said teasingly.

"Goodnight" Simone said quietly into the phone.

"Night" Annabelle said with a small sigh as she hit the end button and set the phone down next to the pillow that Simone's own head had rested on many nights before.

Annabelle didn't even bother to change clothes. She was already exhausted from the day's events and she just wanted to wrap herself up in the warmth of the soft comforter and quickly drift to sleep knowing who would be waiting for her in her dreams.

* * *

"Hey, how are you"? Jason said as he answered the phone.

"I am fine, how was practice"? Simone replied with a little sigh.

"Good, a little longer than normal, but I think we got everything down for Friday" Jason stated as he laid back on the couch and propped his feet up on the arm rest.

"Yes, I heard" Simone stated with a chuckle.

"Oh, so you must have talked to our only female band member already" Jason teased.

"Yes, I did, and will you do me a favor"? Simone asked hesitantly.

"Sure, whats up"? Jason replied curiously.

"Annabelle's voice is gone, she could barely get two words out, and um, she is sleeping in my room tonight, so could you check on her in a bit and make sure she doesn't need anything"? Simone stated in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, she was sounding kind of rough toward the end of practice. No problem, I will check on her in a while and whip up some of my famous 'voice' elixir and she should be singing like a bird in no time" Jason said with a chuckle.

"Yes, I know about your famous mix, but, um, make sure you leave out one of the ingredients though" Simone reprimanded.

"Oh, yeah, well, I will just add a little extra honey instead" Jason replied in a hushed tone.

"Thanks, Jas, I really appreciate it" Simone said as she let out another sigh.

"Hey sis, so, I know you don't want to really talk about this, but, I am going to ask anyway. When are you going to grace us with your presence"? Jason said in a demanding tone.

"Jas, well, I, I did it. I turned in my resignation yesterday. I already have an interview set up for tomorrow in Los Angeles" Simone said matter of factly.

"What?! How, I mean, are you here"? Jason said as loud as he could in a hushed voice so no one else could hear him.

"Yes, well, not now, I am in LA at the Marriott, dad got me an interview with the Editor of Traveler magazine" Simone stated in a reserved tone.

"Simone, I can't believe it, well, wait, why didn't you tell me you would be here"?! Jason demanded.

"Jas, I wanted to wait until I had some things squared away, I was going to call you right after my interview and give you all the details. I am planning on coming in Friday, hopefully in time to catch the show. But, Jas, please don't tell Annabelle any of this, I want to tell her in person myself. I know I should have said something, but, I just, I just needed to take care of some things, you know without any distractions, and you know how I feel about talking about getting something, like a new job" Simone replied sounding more exhausted by the minute.

"I know, I know, you think if you talk about it, you will jinx yourself and you won't get it or something" Jason said teasingly.

"Thanks for understanding" Simone said sarcastically.

"You know I love you" Jason replied holding back a little laugh.

"Okay, so please, just keep this to yourself. I promise I will call you right after the interview tomorrow. I am assuming the show is the same time as usual"? Simone said as she began to get more comfortable on the bed that would have to do on this night, the last night of her old life she thought, she knew at this moment, things were going to be different, and as much as she was not one that appreciated change, she was truly ready to embrace all the new adventures headed her way.

"Yes, same time, but we will be playing a little longer than we normally do, since this is the last show for awhile" Jason replied with a little excitement in his voice knowing he would be seeing his sister in a couple of days.

Simone had already talked to Jason about her resigning from the university to further her pursuit of a career, possibly in the area of Journalism. He knew she had been working with their father on a few assignments and she had told Jason that their father was very impressed with her ability to bring the photographs he was taking to life with her words. He was happy that she was now finding it possible to come back home, well at least to the U.S., and hopefully liberate Annabelle from her uncertain future with Simone. Jason loved his sister very much, but he also cared for Annabelle that it hurt his heart to see the two of them apart. Jason always had an up close and personal view of what a lovesick and teetering on heartbroken face looked like. He knew Annabelle always tried to hide her emotions, but a person that felt that much passion, that much love for another person, not to be able to see them or even talk to them everyday, has to eventually break, even if they are the strongest willed person he had ever met.

"Jas, please take care of her, she sounded really bad, please, if she isn't better by Friday, don't let her sing okay" Simone said pleadingly.

"I will Simone, but you know how stubborn she is. You know she is going to say she is 'fine' even if she isn't. Jason said matter of factly.

"I know, just do the best you can" Simone said with a slight yawn.

"Yes, sleepyhead. Okay, get some rest, and good luck tomorrow and I will pretend I am not mad at you for not telling me any of this" Jason teased even though he somewhat understood that his sister needed to do this in her own way.

"Okay Jas, I will make it up to you. I will talk to you tomorrow, goodnight" Simone stated now a bit more groggily.

"Goodnight" Jason replied as he closed his phone, got up from the couch and headed up the stairs to check on his 'little sister' who was now occupying her favorite room in the house.

* * *

"Morning" Jason said as a still half asleep Annabelle entered the kitchen.

"Hey" Annabelle husked barely above a whisper.

"Here, sit, I made you something to get your lovely voice back" Jason said as he pushed a mug of a sweet smelling concoction in front of Annabelle as she sat down.

"What is it"? Annabelle questioned with a hint of cracking pushing through her just 'woken' up voice.

"Well, a little bird told me your voice was missing so this is just a bit of honey and lemon, try it, I swear it will make you feel much better" Jason replied as he got up to put butter and jam on his toast.

Annabelle took a couple of sips and began to clear her throat a little when she felt the warmth make its way down her aching throat.

"A little bird huh"? Annabelle replied just above a whisper with a small grin washing across her face. She continued by saying, "Mmm, thanks, it feels better already"!

"Well, good, but keep drinking, if you want to sing tomorrow night, you better plan on getting used to that stuff and don't think you will be doing anything today missy" Jason said in the best 'motherly' tone he could conjure up.

"Yes sir" Annabelle replied as she stood up to salute the boy who was doing his best attempt to bark out orders and act serious.

"That's right, now if you want something to eat, I will make you something, otherwise, I think you should go back and lie down for awhile" Jason stated as he shoved the last bit of toast into his mouth.

"Believe it or not, I am not hungry right now, but thanks anyway. Yeah, I think I am going to go lie down for a little bit longer, but if you go somewhere, please wake me up before you leave" Annabelle said as she went over and gave Jason a quick hug before heading back into the same warm bed that she had occupied just a few minutes before, and couldn't wait to be woken back up by the owner of the voice who graces her dreams each night.

"Okay, I will" Jason replied as he watched Annabelle make her way back down the hall.

* * *

"Well"? Jason said excitedly as he answered his phone without even saying 'hello'.

"Well, I have a second interview with another Editor that has an office in San Francisco next week. He was very impressed with my work history and portfolio, well, also that Charles Bradley just happened to be my father, but he said that I may find an immediate position at their headquarters in San Francisco. Either way, I think, um, I think, well, I don't want to say just yet" Simone said with both excitement and uncertainty in her voice.

"Simone, that's great! I am so happy for you, and don't worry I am sure you-" Jason was being interrupted by Simone by saying "Don't say it, it is not for sure yet, please, just, lets see what happens okay"?

"Okay, okay, I get it. But do you know how hard its going to be to keep this all in for the next twenty four hours"? Jason replied in a higher pitched tone than he normally has.

"I know I am asking a lot of you right now, but please understand, I think it is better this way, but I promise, all will be out in the open tomorrow. I just hope Annabelle wont be too upset that I didn't tell her everything sooner" Simone said with a somber tone.

"Honestly, she may be a little upset you know, but, I am sure once she realizes that you did what you thought was best, I am sure she will forgive you, at least I hope so" Jason said with a slightly teasing tone.

"I know, and I really can't blame her. I guess I should be ready for the worst" Simone replied as she felt her heart tighten up a little at the thought of upsetting Annabelle.

"She loves you, you know, I -" Jason was cut off by a voice from behind him saying "Who loves who"?

"Hey, you're up"! Jason said nervously.

"Yeah, I can't sleep anymore so, um, who are you talking to"? Annabelle said in a curious tone.

"Just Austin". Jason replied quietly and continued by saying "Hey, let me call you back, our little Annabelle has risen from the dead".

"Okay bye" Simone said quickly as she hit the end button on her phone, smiling slightly at the sound of Annabelle's husky voice she heard right before she hung up.

Simone was never so nervous about anything in her entire life. Sure she had no problem talking in front of a large group of people. She had no problem taking control of a student who was not paying attention, not working up to their potential, or not understanding the material. She had no problem discussing the topics of romance and love as it pertained to the famous literary works that she brought to light in her lectures, even in another country that had many of her students having English as their second language. She had no problem talking about her strengths as a writer and showing her confidence to a perfect stranger even though the area of Journalism was one in which she lacked any real experience.

However, she had never experienced what it was like to feel this deeply, so far lost in the eyes and heart of another human being. She had never experienced what it felt like to have her heart skip a beat at the mere sound of a certain person's voice or even the mention of their name. She had never experienced what it meant to be in love. This was nothing like she thought it would be, this was better, and worse, feeling so strong one minute and so fragile the next when in Annabelle's presence. She knew she had to finally allow herself feel all of it, no more holding back, no matter how much joy or how much pain would come from this. She was ready now, to let go of all of the restrictions she had place around her heart, she was ready to embrace what she had been waiting for her whole life.

* * *

Most of the night went as usual. The crowd was always gracious in their reactions to each and every song the band performed. Annabelle hid her voice for most of the show trying to stay fresh for the last song that was usually reserved for her at the end of the night. She and Jason had discussed singing more of a 'duet' to keep her voice from getting worse. Annabelle reluctantly agreed, but Jason was not going to take no for an answer. Annabelle noticed Jason smiling a little more obnoxiously than normal throughout the night, but anytime she asked him about it, he just said he was having a great time with the crowd being so 'into' the show. Jason took his normal pause during the second to the last song and said they would be closing this last show of theirs for awhile with a duet this time. The crowd gave their approval with whistles and claps as Jason started the intro guitar riffs and Annabelle soon joined in strumming along when Jason started singing:

I_ have looked out my window  
you know she's no longer there  
there's and angel standing  
in the place where she once came  
could it be that easy  
for her to say good-bye  
_

Annabelle joined Jason in the chorus:

_  
Please come in  
don't pretend  
like the girl i had before  
please come in  
don't pretend  
I don't want to hurt anymore  
_

Annabelle began to sing on her own:

_  
It must be the time  
__for me to leave it behind  
because there's a new day out there  
where the sun will always shine  
_

Jason rejoined Annabelle for the chorus:

_  
Please come in  
don't pretend  
like the girl i had before  
please come in  
don't pretend  
I don't want to hurt anymore_

_  
_Annabelle continued singing:

_  
If you look out your window  
and there's an angel there  
i hope she plays a guitar  
with flowers in her hair  
_

Jason finished the song with Annabelle knowing that her voice was faltering just a little:

_Please come in  
but don't pretend  
wont you please come in  
hmmmmm_

_Listen baby,  
please come in  
don't pretend  
like the girl i had before  
please come in  
don't pretend  
I don't want to hurt anymore_

_Please come in  
don't you pretend......_

The crowd was on their feet thanking the band for a great night with their shouts and whistles that rang through the coffeehouse more strongly than any drink that was on the menu. The band said their 'goodnights' and was soon in the midst of moving in and out of the back door getting their gear packed away for the trip home. Jason was hanging back just a little, doing a double check to make sure everything had been picked up as well as wondering if he just missed seeing Simone in the rather large crowd or if she really hadn't been able to make the show. He gave one last look around and put his hands in his pockets and headed out the door.

* * *

"So, penny for your thoughts" Austin asked Annabelle who was staring blankly into her water bottle.

"You're funny" Annabelle whispered as she gave a fake smile as she drank another sip of her water to help put out the fire that was now residing in her throat.

"Sorry, just messing with ya" Austin replied as he got up to get another drink from the fridge and patted her on the head like a puppy.

Annabelle smacked his hand away and as she turned around to say something she noticed Jason coming from the hallway and tucking his phone back into his pocket.

"Hey, you need me to make you my famous drink" Jason asked a very tired looking Annabelle.

She just shook her head yes not wanting to have to strain anymore.

Jason handed Annabelle a mug and smiled as she sipped the contents carefully, trying to make sure she got the full effect. She had just finished the last drop when Jason said "Did you want some more"?

Annabelle shook her head no and motioned toward the hallway signaling her need to call it a night. She gave everyone a high five and a tired smile as she wandered slowly down the hall as quickly as her feet would take her. She reached her destination and got ready so she could get a good nights sleep and hopefully wake up and miraculously have her voice back.

She heard her phone vibrate on the nightstand and quickly was reading a text from Simone asking how the show went and she didn't want to call because she knew her voice was gone.

Annabelle smiled as she read each word and quickly replied

**_Everythng went fine. Still no voice, still miss u!! -A_**

**_U need to rest! Miss u more!! - S_**

**_What r u doin? -A_**

**_Talkn 2 u – S_**

**_ok funny, what r u doin? - A_**

At this point, Annabelle laid her head on the pillow, to get more comfortable while waiting for Simone's response. Before she looked at her phone again, she heard a knock at the door. She was about to yell come in, but of course at this point nothing that resembled words could be heard coming from her mouth so she got up to see what she assumed would be Jason wanting to ask her something. She opened the door already waiting with her hands on her hips thinking Jason was just goofing off like he always did. She was soon being confronted with her inability to move, much less speak. The blue eyes that were turning a darker shade now that they were reflecting into her own, could only be a dream, Annabelle thought, as she was soon hearing someone asking "Can I come in"?

**_Hmmm, who could it be???_**

**_I hope you all have a great weekend!!_**

_**Peace!!!**  
_

**_The song "Please Come In" is by Black Stone Cherry_**


	49. Hello Again

**Thanks again to all of you for reading and reviewing!!! This one is short and sweet, but hopefully more sweet than short!!!**

**Hello Again**

Annabelle's phone was now resting on the floor below. The only thought she had was that her eyes were playing tricks on her. She couldn't actually believe that Simone was right here in front of her after many months of phone calls, emails, letters, and more importantly, many months of uncertainty of whether Simone was actually going to come back and allow Annabelle to be something more than a just a hope of what could be knowing the feelings residing deep down, in a place that Simone had never fully allowed herself to explore.

Annabelle knew that on some level, Simone was still struggling with her feelings, even as the words of longing would flow from Simone's heart, the many moments of hesitation when Annabelle would playfully interrogate Simone about her return or other matters of the heart, Annabelle felt that Simone was on some level contemplating whether she could finally step over the barriers that were settled in place around her heart, and let her in, to allow herself to finally breathe, without worrying about what the world outside concerned itself with.

Simone stepped further into the room and shut the door behind her, never allowing her eyes to be torn away from the sight she had right in front of her. She stepped closer but was soon being met by unsure eyes and began to notice the distance between her and Annabelle grow as the normally playful blue eyes became hooded as Annabelle stepped back and looked like she was about to speak.

Annabelle's eyes finally returned to Simone's pools of blue that were now swimming in their own uncertainty when a stray tear left a trail down Simone's cheek. Annabelle took a deep breath and began to move her lips but the words could not gain enough volume to be heard over the distance. Her face allowed her to 'verbalize' what she could not vocalize.

Simone noticed the pained and angered look on Annabelle's face and moved closer to try to soothe Annabelle's current state as well as soothe her own need for some kind of contact. She lightly grabbed Annabelle's arm and ran her hand down to hers and slightly pulled Annabelle toward her.

Annabelle resisted halfheartedly and Simone noticed that she was about to try to say something when she reached up and gently put her finger over Annabelle's lips and said, "Don't, please don't try to say anything, I know its killing you to talk, I, I don't like seeing you in pain".

Simone boldly pulled Annabelle in a bit closer as to leave almost no trace of distance between them and began to trail gentle kisses down the front of Annabelle neck trying in her own way to heal Annabelle's searing vocal chords. Simone felt Annabelle relax into her touch and was now reveling in the contact from Annabelle's hands through her hair as Annabelle tilted her head back slightly as Simone's lips left a trail of fire on her sensitive skin. Simone moved in so she was now hovering over Annabelle's ear and continued by saying, "I know you have a million reasons to be angry with me, I just want you to know, I am here, and I am not going to ever let you go".

Annabelle pulled back just enough to look into Simone's eyes. She needed to look into those crystal blue orbs for reassurance. She needed to know that what Simone had just whispered into her ear was true. That she was in fact actually here, not necessarily in only the physical sense but really here, heart and soul, mind and body, for good.

Annabelle was soon getting the answer she had been searching for the last couple of years and let a small smile wash over her face as she quietly pulled Simone toward her and allowed their lips to meet in a gentle kiss letting Simone know she understood. Annabelle's anger had subsided just enough for her to quickly deepen the kiss and now it was Simone's turn to let Annabelle's touch calm her insecurities about this moment.

No evidence existed that there was ever distance between their bodies just moments before. Each wanted to let the other know how much they missed this closeness over the last few months. Simone wanted to let Annabelle feel every last ounce of what was in her heart in this kiss. Annabelle wanted Simone to feel that this was it for her, that Simone was the one, that this kiss was not only one of longing, but one of forever.

Simone reluctantly pulled back a little from Annabelle to regain some sort of composure and breathed out " You are so beautiful, and you"- Simone was cut off by Annabelle's warm lips on hers not wanting any words to be spoken at this moment. Simone allowed herself to fall more deeply under Annabelle's spell for a few moments more when she soon slowed the pace of the kiss and now was gently grabbing Annabelle's hands that had found their way under her shirt and was now leaving their imprints on the skin on Simone's back.

Simone rested her forehead on Annabelle's and was met with dark blue eyes and a look of confusion from the younger girl.

Simone could barely speak at this point but she felt it important to get her words out.

"Annabelle, you have no idea how much, how much I, I,. Jesus, I can't even say it. You are absolutely driving me crazy, I just, I just don't think, not "- Simone was interrupted again by Annabelle, but this time her face had formed a bit of a smirk knowing what was going on in Simone's head at the moment.

Annabelle straining to get out just a whisper as she leaned into her ear and said " You are driving me crazy too, but I know we aren't really 'alone' right now and"- Now it was Simone's turn to silence Annabelle's attempt at talking as she pulled her back toward her own lips and caressed them with gentle pressure showing her relief at the moment.

Annabelle took Simone's hand and led her over to the bed and had her sit down. She smiled as she let her thumb roll gently across her cheek and placed another warm kiss on her lips. She left Simone only to return a few moments later and handed her some clothes to wear for the rest of the night.

Simone smiled at Annabelle's sweet gesture and began to remove the clothes she had been wrapped in throughout all the day's events from hotel rooms, airport delays to plane rides that finally allowed her to arrive at her destination.

Annabelle quietly exited the room to go to the bathroom and give Simone a bit of privacy. Annabelle returned to find Simone still sitting in the same spot just in different apparel. Simone stood up as she realized that Annabelle had returned and reached out her hand signaling Annabelle toward her. Annabelle was met with a warm embrace as well as Simone saying "Thank you".

Annabelle just looked into Simone's grateful eyes and smiled, knowing that her voice was not allowing her any other form of communication at this point. Annabelle released herself from Simone's grip long enough to move toward the bed and settle in under the blanket. She motioned for Simone to follow suit knowing the heaviness of the past few months, the past twenty four hours, and most particularly, the past few minutes, had both of them exhausted, their bodies demanding rest, their eyes on their last few blinks, finding it suddenly necessary to shut completely.

Simone slowly made her way around to the other side and was now absorbing the warmth radiating from Annabelle's lips onto hers. They both allowed themselves to deepen the kiss, both needing this one last confirmation before drifting off to sleep. Annabelle couldn't produce the words to place one last demand on Simone before the night took over. She wanted her with her throughout the night so Annabelle moved to lay her head on Simone's chest, wrapped her leg over the top of hers and finding the warm skin beneath Simone's shirt to rest her hand on as she was now allowing herself to be lulled asleep by Simone's presence. Simone placed one last kiss on Annabelle's forehead, began to run her fingers over the sensitive skin around Annabelle's hip and whispered "Goodnight".

**TBC!!**

**Peace!!**


	50. If You Only Knew

**I know you all wanted a little drama before the holidays completely get into full swing! So here you go!!**

**If You Only Knew**

Annabelle was feeling restless sensing that there was an empty space next to her that had once held the blue eyed beauty just moments before. She reached around only to feel the sheet that was no longer radiating the warmth that had held her throughout the night. She slowly forced her eyes to accept the fact that they needed to open to let in the morning's light as well as let the truth concerning the missing form that she was certain had occupied the spot where her own arm was now resting.

She grabbed the nearest pillow and held it close, silently wishing that what had taken place the night before was not just a figment of her imagination. As she tightly held soft object, she began to gather the sweet scent that she had permanently stationed in her senses. A smile soon washed over Annabelle's face, even though Simone was not there as she welcomed the day, she new that she had been there, with her, arms holding her securely, whispering sweetly in her ear as she drifted to sleep.

The smell of coffee and the sounds of dishes clanking together had signaled Annabelle's eyes to open again and sit up, now needing to find the person that had been keeping herself at a distance for so long. She put her hair up in a messy bun and headed out into the hallway to be greeted by voices whispering quietly into the morning air. She reached her destination and was soon being greeted by wide eyes and smiles from Jason and his older sister.

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence" Jason said as he got up to pour Annabelle a mug full of the honey and lemon mixture she had been living off of for the last few days.

Annabelle just smirked and sat down in the chair next to Simone and wrapped her arm through Simone's and leaned gently on her shoulder.

"Morning, how are you feeling"? Simone asked as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Annabelle's head.

"Better, much better" Annabelle husked as she squeezed Simone's arm a bit tighter.

"Here, take a swig, you still sound like a frog" Jason stated teasingly as he handed Annabelle the cup of the soothing liquid.

"Thanks" Annabelle forced out through her strained voice but still was able to place a bit of sarcasm in her hushed tone.

Simone just sat and smiled at the interaction between her brother and the person who had become such a huge part of her being, even though there had been thousands of miles between them for more than a year. She was simply allowing herself to enjoy the closeness of the moment. She was just simply taking in every touch every sound that was coming from Annabelle as they sat in the spot where they had been many times, but this time, it was different, it felt like a dream, but more real than anything that Simone had experienced before. This was perfect, a perfect mix of laughter and love.

"Alright ladies, I think I need to freshen up a bit so I will catch up with you in awhile" Jason stated as he ran his hand through his hair that more resembled a lion's mane due to the show and the obligatory bed head from the night before.

"Thanks for the coffee Jas. Yes, it does seem that you need to clean up a bit" Simone said teasingly as her brother set his cup in the sink.

Jason began to exit the kitchen when he looked toward Annabelle and noticed a smirk forming on her face and she was soon holding her nose signaling that he indeed needed to shower.

Jason just shook his head at his band mate and as he made his way back toward his room he let a smile appear on his face reveling in the fact that his sister was home where she belonged.

Annabelle took one last sip from her cup and as she got up to grab both her and Simone's cup, Simone reached up and grabbed her hand and said "Sit, I got it".

Annabelle just sighed and watched Simone as she crossed the room and as she sat back down she looked her straight in the eye and whispered "I am not dying you know, I just can't talk right now." and with that Annabelle was soon swallowing with a pained look on her face followed by a look of frustration due to her condition.

"I know, but you are just going to have to accept the fact that I am going to make sure that you are taking care of yourself, whether you like it or not" Simone said as she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Annabelle's lips.

Annabelle had no response, not because her voice was absent, but that each and every time Simone made any kind of physical contact, she lost all train of thought, lost all ability to move, lost all ability to function. At this point, she didn't care that they were in the middle of the kitchen, she leaned back in toward Simone and gave her a proper greeting letting her know that she wasn't satisfied with Simone's sweet sign of sentiment a moment earlier. Annabelle was now removing herself from her own chair and sat on top of Simone needing to somehow occupy the same space as the blonde haired beauty who was now making light noises that spurred Annabelle on to deepen the kiss as she moved her body even closer so as to not leave any evidence of space.

Simone was getting lost in the assault of Annabelle's lips on her own as well as the heat that was slowly building between both of their bodies. As much as she didn't want to lose any contact with Annabelle's lips and other body parts that were now exploring Simone's sensitive skin, she tensed up just enough to let Annabelle know that she needed to breathe, take a break, or any other reason to stop this heated session before it went further.

"What is it"? Annabelle breathed out with the words now being said through swollen lips.

Simone took a deep breath and closed her eyes not wanting to look into the now disappointed blue orbs directly in front of her.

"We need to talk. Well I need to talk to you about a lot of things, really, I have a lot to tell you" Simone said still a little breathless.

"Is everything okay"? Annabelle husked with a concerned look on her face.

"Everything is fine, I just need to let you know about a few changes that I have made in the last few months" Simone replied while running a comforting thumb across Annabelle's cheek.

Annabelle began to move away from Simone to give her the space to get whatever she needed to off her chest, still wearing the concerned look not really knowing what Simone wanted to talk about.

Annabelle sat back in her own chair and took a deep breath as she looked into Simone's eyes waiting for the worst and said while forcing as much air out of her throat as possible " You're leaving again aren't you".

Simone trying her hardest not to let Annabelle's words cut through her heart, moved her chair closer to Annabelle's, grabbed her hands and said "No, that is one of the things I wanted to tell you. I am moving back home as of, well, now, but that is not the only thing I was dying to tell you".

Annabelle just sat again, speechless, wanting to just get up and smother Simone in her arms and kisses but she could tell by the look on Simone's face, she wasn't done vocalizing what was running through her brain at the moment.

Annabelle let a rather large smile sneak its way onto her face as she let the sound of Simone's voice wash over her ears focusing on the word 'home'.

"Annabelle, I , I handed in my resignation last week. I have been"- Annabelle stood up at this point and was about to say something when Jason came back into the kitchen looking freshly scrubbed and said "Is this better"?

Annabelle just looked at Simone with a combination of rage and sadness in her eyes and quickly made her way to the last room on the right side of the hallway and loudly shut the door behind her.

"What is going on"?! Jason said in a demanding tone after witnessing Annabelle's hasty exit.

"I was trying to tell her about my resignation and the possibility of a new career, but" Simone left her sentence incomplete as she let out a sigh and rubbed her hands through her hair.

"But, I see she isn't taking the news well" Jason replied resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Jas, I thought she might be a little upset, but I didn't think she would react this way. The look on her face, I can't get it out of my head" Simone said in a somber tone.

"Then go do something about it. Yes, she is obviously upset, but don't give up so easily, she will understand, if I haven't' told you once, I have told you a million times, she loves you" Jason responded as he bent down to Simone's level so she would take what he was saying to heart.

"I sure hope so" Simone stated as she looked up at her brother's calm demeanor and found a little bit of solace in his words.

Jason stood up and pulled Simone with him, gave her a warm hug and said "Don't worry, everything will be okay".

Simone gave her brother one last squeeze before releasing herself from his arms and made her way down the hallway to hopefully get Annabelle to see that her intentions were not meant to upset her, but that they were to show her that she couldn't stand being on another continent or anywhere else for that matter, without her.

Simone came to a stop and hesitantly tapped on the door. She heard no sign of Annabelle moving toward the door, and realizing that her voice would not be heard unless she was inches away, she turned the knob and was met with the sight of Annabelle placing her things in her bag in a harried manner.

She approached Annabelle and went to reach out for her and noticed Annabelle was moving to further herself from Simone's reach as she continued to pack her things. Annabelle zipped up her bag and put it over her shoulder. She was about to turn to leave when Simone stepped in front of her to try to reason with her. Annabelle stopped in her tracks and gave Simone a look that broke her heart in two. At this point, Annabelle didn't care that she was supposed to be resting her voice, she didn't care that it felt like she swallowed sandpaper, she didn't care that Simone had a tears waiting to fall from her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? I know that you did not make this decision without thinking about it for a long time! How could you wait until now to tell me this? This whole time I was always wondering if you would ever return, thinking that somehow, you enjoyed teaching overseas, that you didn't know how to tell me! I can't even find the words to tell you how happy I am that you have decided to come home, but this, this, I don't understand how you could keep such a huge secret from me"?

At this point any words that Annabelle was trying to get out were trapped in her aching throat that had now pretty much closed up due to the strain she had just put on it letting Simone know her feelings, when she had that pained look return to her face, she grabbed at her throat just wanting a few more sentences to be heard, but none were to be found as a stray tear fell down Annabelle's cheek needing to be released due to the ache in her throat and the ache in her heart.

Simone wiping away her own tears, reached up to remove the trail of water making its way down Annabelle's face when Annabelle backed away and grabbed Simone's hand, not wanting her sympathy at this moment.

"Annabelle, please, please, let me explain, I'- Simone was cut off by Annabelle sudden movement toward the door and was frozen in place as she heard her footsteps complete the distance in the hallway and the front door shutting in a firm manner.

Simone collapsed on the bed but was soon fighting a battle within her mind as to whether to chase after Annabelle or to just let her feel the anger that was coursing through her veins. Simone really couldn't blame Annabelle at this point. She just wanted to look into her eyes and know that everything would be okay, that she still held her in her heart, even after all the time and distance that she had handed Annabelle time and time again. Simone hoped that all the words that had flowed from Annabelle's heart through her songs and poems, were still anchored there, regardless of what her eyes had just portrayed before she walked out the door.

* * *

_**We need 2 talk – J**_

_**No we don't- A**_

_**Yes we do- J**_

_**I dont want 2 – A**_

_**I dont care- J**_

_**what? - A**_

_**U heard me- J**_

_**I cant talk remembr? -A**_

_**even better – J**_

_**dont like u much now -A**_

_**back at cha! -J**_

_**jerk! -A**_

_**luv u 2! -J**_

Annabelle chucked her phone across the room and was soon having her ears assaulted by loud knocking at her front door.

She got up and stomped her way down the hall and flung the door open to see the serious face Jason was trying to wear, quickly slip away into a smirk and then a smile when he charged his smaller band mate and scooped her up into one of his famous bear hugs.

Annabelle began to struggle a little bit and began to protest in the best hoarse voice she could muster by saying "Put me down"!

"What, I couldn't hear you"? Jason replied as he began to tighten his grip even more.

"Put. Me. Down"! Annabelle breathed out straining for her voice to be heard.

"Okay, okay"! Jason said as he carried her over toward the couch and set her down abruptly.

"Thanks" Annabelle stated in a hushed tone as she smacked Jason on the arm.

Jason just sat and stared at the rough looking and rough sounding girl who was wearing an obvious pout.

"What"? Annabelle said in a demanding tone as her voice cracked that gave her a little more volume than she had experienced in the last few days.

"You know what" Jason deadpanned.

"No, I don't" Annabelle said quietly as she shook her head.

"God you are stubborn. Anyway, I came over to talk to you and you, my friend, are going to listen, no interruptions, understood"? Jason stated in a firm tone.

Annabelle just continued the staring contest for a second longer, but quickly softened her features showing Jason that she was willing to listen.

"Look, I know you are upset about what Simone told you. Believe me, I was upset when she told me too. You know, she didn't really tell me a lot of what was going on with her either. Yes, she discussed her resignation with me, but never said she was actually going to do it until she called me after the fact. Otherwise, I had no clue she was back until she called me Wednesday and said she was in LA for an interview" Jason began to realize that Annabelle was just about to say something when he continued by saying " Let me finish okay? For the last couple of months she has been working on putting her portfolio together, getting ready for what she thinks will be a great opportunity for her, a much needed change.

She has been working with my father and he has helped get her moving in the right direction with her writing and has even helped set up her first interview. I know this is a lot to grasp right now, but she had only the best intentions in not telling you everything, she just needed to get things straight in her own mind and her life before she felt she could tell any of us all that was going on. Again, she only told me bits and pieces, and of course, she was worried about not telling you until now, but please know, she never meant to hurt you, and if you really want to know my opinion, I think she did some of what she did for you, for the both of you".

Annabelle sat motionless, staring into Jason's eyes doing her best to hold back any sort of emotion that was coming quickly to the surface.

"She is dying to talk to you, but she knows how upset you are and wanted to give you your space. However, I am not as patient as she is, so, stop being so stubborn and let her tell you everything that she has been doing okay"? Jason stated as he patted her knee and gave her a knowing grin.

Annabelle returned Jason's gesture but continued forward and gave him a big hug and said "Okay".

"Good, now that that is settled, um you may want to freshen up a bit, you look like crap" Jason said in a teasing tone.

"Gee, thanks Jas, I will get right on that" Annabelle replied pretending to be upset by his last comment.

"Oh, one more thing, Simone doesn't know I am here, or that I am telling you any of this, so, your lips are sealed, got it"? Jason said in a serious manner.

Annabelle just smiled at Jason's confession and gave him one last hug before kicking him out so she could wash the last couple of days of frustration off of her body.

* * *

_**What u doin? -A**_

_**Laundry- S**_

_**Sounds like fun -A**_

_**Not really, what r u doing? -S**_

_**I'm at home – A**_

_**Okay- S**_

_**Come find me when ur done pls -A**_

_**Just started, hv a lot 2 do- S**_

_**Okay - A**_

_**how bout I call u when I'm done 2 c if ur still up- S**_

_**K - A**_

_**Hey, i'm sorry – S**_

_**Me too – A**_

Simone smiled at Annabelle's response and a sense of relief flooded her heart. She felt that all of her months of contemplation and her subsequent actions were actually going to work in her favor, even though she was filled with so many doubts, so many uncertainties about the future. She wanted share her future with only one person, the one person that she held so close to her heart, even through all the long days, weeks, months and years to get to this point. The place that Simone never thought she would ever reach, was finally materializing, turning into something she could hold and completely be surrounded by at the same time. She thought if she couldn't get Annabelle to understand how deep her feelings ran for her, once they were face to face, that there would be no hope for anything else. She would never forgive herself if she lost Annabelle because of her insecurities, she had to make sure that this time, she didn't run, no matter how strong the urge.

**TBC......**

**I just wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays no matter where you are, and of course, be safe!!**

**Peace and love to all!!**


	51. Trying to Love You

**I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday!! Thanks to all of you who are reading, reviewing and adding this story to their favorites!!! **

**Just a heads up here, a little change in 'rating' is on tap for this one. I would say, M+.... You have been warned.....**

**Trying to Love You**

The door lightly creaked with the only the slightest pressure from Simone's hand. She saw the soft glow coming from the television and the low hum of voices that were being emitted during the latest slew of infomercials that were normally found running at such a late hour. She quietly shut the door behind her and quietly made her way to further investigate the contents of the darkened room in front of her.

She had received a text earlier from Annabelle stating that she really wanted to see her, no matter what time it was and that she would leave her door open even though she 'swore' that she would probably still be awake when she finished with her laundry.

Simone moved closer to the couch and noticed the sleeping form resting peacefully. Simone allowed a small grin to form when she noticed arms and legs splayed in every direction signaling only the deepest stage of sleep. She began to move around the couch when she noticed something sitting on the table next to arm rest.

It was the composition book that Simone had given to Annabelle for her birthday and she was glad to see that it was being put to good use noticing the words boldly written on each line as they cascaded silently down the page.

Simone let her curiosity get the better of her and knelt down a bit to get a better look at what Simone knew was another passage from Annabelle's soul, from her inner workings, the place so deep, that most people don't even know it exists within them. As for Annabelle, this was how she existed, allowing her innermost sensitivities to be displayed on the pages that were not just simply paper, but was her sacred place. Simone began to scan the words and soon she was fully kneeling on the floor letting the sound of Annabelle's voice ring through her head as she read:

_I blew out all my plans  
The world fell in my hands  
The day that I began  
Trying to love you_

The secrets I have kept  
The nights I haven't slept  
I've laughed until I've wept  
Trying to love you

Trying to love you...No one's come as close or gone so far  
Trying to love you...I've lost and found myself in who you are  
Trying to love you...So easy and so hard, trying to love you

I've watched myself get stuck  
Squandered all my luck  
Almost given up  
Trying to love you

Trying to love you...It broke my heart, it's chipped away my pride  
Trying to love you...Every time I'd see that fault line slide  
Trying to love you...I've crossed the great divide trying to love you

Trying to love you...I've screamed your name, I've slammed a thousand doors  
Trying to love you...I've worn a million miles across the floor  
Trying to love you...Still I could not ignore trying to love you

It's pulled the best from me  
For all the world to see  
I guess I'll always be  
Trying to love you

Simone was now blinking back a few tears, not wanting to disturb Annabelle's peaceful slumber. She quietly stood up and moved around the table and stood looking down at the blue-eyed girl who had completely changed Simone's existence from one of solitude and restraint to one of emotional turmoil and sleepless nights.

However, she thought she wouldn't change any of it for anything, she felt whole for the first time in her life, the first time she heard her voice, the first time she read her words, the first time she touched her hand, she could no longer call her heart her own. She had signed away the rights to the girl who was now lying dreaming during this calm summer night. Simone bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Annabelle's forehead and as she stood back up to move and allow Annabelle to finish her dreams, she felt a hand on her own and a quiet voice saying "Hey, where are you going"?

"Hi, I didn't want to wake you, sorry, I was trying to be quiet" Simone said as she knelt back down so she was now looking into Annabelle's tired eyes.

"No, its okay, I wanted you to wake me up, I, I , wanted to see you" Annabelle husked still willing her body and mind to comprehend everything as she was still coming out of a deep sleep.

Simone moved a few stray hairs out of Annabelle's face and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss and as she began to pull back, she felt Annabelle's hands around her neck keep her in place and was quickly getting lost in the feel of Annabelle's warm lips on hers and was soon being requested to deepen the kiss and as Simone compiled she felt a surge of electricity coursing through her body and quickly came to the realization if she didn't stop at this very moment, she wouldn't be able to control her actions any longer and had the sinking feeling that she would further disappoint Annabelle if she didn't do what she really came here to do.

Simone regretfully pulled herself away from Annabelle's grasp and was met with a soft whimper from Annabelle at the loss of contact. Simone forced herself to sit on the other side of the couch and ran a restless hand through her hair, knowing that what she was about to say was probably not going to be very well received.

"Simone, what is it, you are starting to worry me, and , um, you're starting to give me a complex" Annabelle said with a mixture of frustration and chiding.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I don't mean to, Annabelle, you are, you are so beautiful, but if I don't get this out now, just please, bear with me" Simone said as she moved closer to Annabelle and pulled her into a sitting position and began to gently rub her hands over Annabelle's shoulders in a comforting manner.

Simone moved her hands down and lightly grabbed Annabelle's hands and looked directly into those deep blue pools that were now filled with confusion.

"First of all, I wanted to say I am sorry for not discussing all that I have been doing the last few months. I don't know if you will ever understand this, but I just had to make sure everything was somewhat settled before I talked about it with anyone. Yes, I let Jason know a little bit of what I was thinking, but, I know this sounds weird, I just didn't want to open everything up for discussion thinking that it wouldn't happen. I just wanted to be one-hundred percent sure, within myself that I could actually walk away from teaching as well had something else waiting for me to step into. I know I could have just resigned and taken some time off, but, I just didn't feel right doing that".

Annabelle had subtly moved in a little closer to Simone during her confession and began to soften her features knowing the battle that Simone had been waging with herself over this life-changing decision she felt she needed to make. She took control over Simone's hands at this point, rubbing the top of them gently with her thumbs, encouraging Simone to continue.

"Annabelle, you have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you, how many times I wanted to just say I was coming home and hear the sound of your voice, hopefully happy with my decision and of course hearing you say 'it's about time', which I would have totally deserved. I know I had to do this for myself, but I, I want you to know, that you were always on my mind throughout this whole process, and honestly, you are the one who has given me the courage to reach past my neatly put together world, and realize that anything is possible. Annabelle, you have taught me to truly 'think' from my heart and realize that its okay to follow it, no matter where it may lead you. Mine, it, it lead me to you" Simone said as she lowered her head just a little at the weight of words that were flowing from her heart at the moment.

Simone felt Annabelle's hand underneath her chin and was soon being met by deep blue orbs that were now fighting back tears, not wanting to release themselves, but once one had fallen, the rest would follow suit.

Simone brought their foreheads together and reached up to wipe away Annabelle's tears, took a deep breath, letting the feelings from the contact soothe her for a few more moments.

She pulled back slightly and noticed that Annabelle was about to say something when she said "Wait, please, let me finish".

Annabelle took Simone's cue and did her best to refocus her energy back to the words that were falling from Simone's lips as opposed to wanting to only feel her own lips moving against them.

" I know I already told you that I resigned as of Monday, but, um, I have already had a job interview with Traveler magazine in LA and I have a follow up interview with their main office located in San Francisco this Tuesday. My father has contacts everywhere and he thought with the work I had been doing with him, that this would be a good starting place for me to get my feet wet in the 'art' of photojournalism".

Simone just noticed that Annabelle was sitting silently, realizing that this was a lot to take in, this was a lot to hear in such a short period of time, especially something that she herself had been taking in for the last few months. She stared at Annabelle a little more intently and continued by saying, " I know this is a "- Simone was interrupted by Annabelle saying "So, I was right, this does mean you are leaving again". And with that, Annabelle had let go of Simone's hands and removed herself from all contact when she got up and began to head for her room.

Simone sat motionless for a moment, but this time she would not be deterred by Annabelle's anger, she would make her listen to everything she needed to say, everything that she had been holding back, because as Simone had ventured through her life, her insecurities had always been granted dominance, it was always easier to just keep her feelings under lock and key, but not now she thought, not when she knew that this was the one person, the only person that ever had the ability to open that lock. She got up and was soon opening the door and was being enveloped by only by the darkness that was residing within due to the time that had not allowed a new day to begin as of yet.

She continued into the darkness and soon found Annabelle resting her back against her headboard hugging her knees to her chest, not crying, but just looking straight ahead.

Simone didn't hesitate to close the distance between them and sat directly in front of Annabelle and started to place her hand on her knee and soon noticed Annabelle begin to move away when she just moved right along with her and said "Annabelle, I, I, the reason I have a second interview in San Francisco is because I wouldn't agree to live in Los Angeles, I wanted to be close to home, I, I , wanted to be close to you. Yes, I may have to travel a little bit, but, really, from what I had discussed with the editor, I will mainly be working with the photographers after they have already gone out on assignment. I will just be responsible for writing up the captions that go with the pictures and editing or rewriting the pieces the photographers submit with their photographs as well. Eventually it may lead to more responsibility, but for now, this is where I will be, this is where I want to be".

Annabelle was feeling so overwhelmed at the moment, she couldn't really allow any words to form that would resemble a coherent structure. She allowed the wall that she had made with her arms around her legs fall away and used them to wrap Simone up into a warm embrace, not wanting to ever let her go, and finally, just maybe, feeling that Simone didn't want to ever leave again either, answering Annabelle's silent prayers that she thought just had floated off somewhere in the universe going unheard.

Simone relaxed into Annabelle's arms and let out a sigh of relief now that Annabelle had decided to close the distance between them and not move further away at this moment.

Annabelle kept Simone in her arms holding tighter with each passing second and moved her mouth closer to Simone's ear and said, "I'm sorry, I was just scared that, that you were-" Annabelle was cut of by Simone saying "Its okay, I am the one who is sorry for not telling you all of this sooner, I never meant to upset you, at all, with any of this" Simone pulled back a bit from the embrace and looked into Annabelle's eyes and found that the loving glow had returned replacing the uncertain and almost lifeless expression they were emitting just a few minutes before.

Annabelle leaned back in toward Simone and allowed her lips to barely brush over Simone's as she said, " I don't want to talk anymore" and with that she finished closing the distance and placed a gentle kiss onto Simone's lips as she moved the blue eyed former professor onto her back and was now straddling her.

She looked into Simone's eyes as she found the skin underneath the hem of Simone's shirt and began to trace light patterns over her now quivering stomach. She kept hold of Simone's gaze as she inched her hands up higher and was soon leaving traces of her touch in between Simone's breasts. She felt Simone's breath hitch and soon felt her own skin on fire from Simone's fingertips on the small of her back making their way lower, dipping beneath the waistband of her sweats before they came back to their original starting place. Annabelle lost her concentration for only a moment before she continued her movements over the silk undergarment that would soon have Simone arching further into Annabelle's soft touch. Simone let out a muffled moan at the contact and Annabelle noticed Simone's pools of blue turn a darker shade and she leaned down and began to press gentle kisses onto Simone's lips before she deepened the kiss and as their warm tongues began their slow dance, Annabelle knew that Simone's defenses had finally disappeared and she moved away from Simone's mouth and began to leave a trail of heated kisses on her neck and soon found herself at the sensitive area underneath her jawbone. Simone was falling further underneath Annabelle's spell as Annabelle began to move her hands under and around her back to remove the silken barrier and allow herself to feel the flesh that lie beneath. Annabelle and Simone let out their moans in unison as Annabelle allowed her hands to wander over the soft peaks before replacing her hands with her mouth. Simone began to feel a sudden ache rush through her core as Annabelle continued her movements over Simone's bare skin. Simone let her hands take residence in Annabelle hair and as Simone's breath became more shallow, Annabelle removed herself from Simone's torso and removed her own shirt and was soon feeling flesh on flesh as she captured Simone's lips once again, relishing in the warmth radiating from Simone's skin on hers. Simone had regained a little composure and was now moving Annabelle beneath her in one swift motion so as not to disturb the kiss that had gotten heated very quickly. Simone began to explore Annabelle's sensitive areas from the tips of her ears to the area just below her navel feeling Annabelle's muscles and voice begin quiver with each pass of her fingertips and tongue. Annabelle began to move her hips against Simone's in a futile attempt to release the energy that had suddenly built up in her heated center. Simone battling with the delicious pain invading her own center, decided she couldn't contain her hands activities any longer and began to remove the remaining clothing that had been covering Annabelle's body. Once she heard her own name fall from Annabelle's lips in a controlled moan, she knew that she reached the spot that would send Annabelle on her way to release. Simone had mercifully stopped the slow pace of her discovery of Annabelle soft skin and had entered her and slowly began to increase her movements and had placed her thumb over the now sensitive bundle that had Annabelle's breathing become more labored and the words now falling from her lips were incoherent. Simone gently rocked Annabelle over the the edge of infinite pleasure and was now being pulled in and met with Annabelle's searing lips as she held the younger girl until her body had ceased to quiver. Simone pulled back and noticed the flushed looked on Annabelle's face and began to wipe away the droplets of perspiration that had accumulated on Annabelle's forehead and was now being met by one of Annabelle's famous smirks. Simone had let a smile of her own adorn her face when she quietly whispered "What is it"?

Annabelle moved Simone to the place that Annabelle had previously occupied and leaned in and whispered "I told you, I don't want to talk anymore". With that, Annabelle quickly finished disrobing Simone and moved her body on top of Simone as their hips began the slow rhythm that would bring low moans from Simone's throat. Annabelle quickly reached in between their bodies to bring Simone to the place Annabelle had just returned from and finally solidify the emotions that had been running so deep within their hearts. As Simone's fire had been soothed by Annabelle's touch, no more words were needed at this moment, Simone simply pulled Annabelle down to rest next to her. Never relinquishing her hold, never wanting to let her go, and as both of their hearts slowed their pace enough to allow their bodies to recover from the night, each let one last glance fall from their eyes, one last caress of each others face, one last touch of each others lips, one last verification that this is all that either of them needed.

**TBC......**

**Peace and love!!!**

"**Trying to Love You" is by Trisha Yearwood**


	52. Answer

**I hope you all have a safe and Happy New Year!! May 2010 be a great year for all of you!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Answer**

"Honey, Collins is here"! Senator Tillman exclaimed as she leaned into the kitchen with Collins following behind.

"Hey"! Annabelle said with a wide smile as she pulled her best friend in for a hug.

"Hey yourself"! Collins replied as she tightened her arms around Annabelle's shoulders showing how much she had missed her.

The two broke the embrace and settled in at the table that was still littered with the remnants of a typical Saturday morning breakfast.

"How was Monterey Bay"? Annabelle asked as Collins started to pick at the last muffin resting on a plate in the middle of the table.

"It was great as usual. But not very relaxing. Mom and dad outdid themselves this year though. They thought having all the cousins and their kids at the beach house was a good idea. Um, not so much, somehow the stove became the 'hideout' for the toys. No one realized how damaging plastic melting in the oven was, even when it was only in 'pre-heat mode" Collins replied grinning more into the story as she remembered the visual and the smell of Legos being incinerated.

"So I take it you ate out a lot" Annabelle responded with a grin of her own at her friends animated way of telling the story.

"Yeah, the all you can eat Chinese buffet restaurant became our dinner destination for three weeks. I don't think I will eat another egg roll as long as I live" Collins replied while shaking her head and setting down the muffin on the napkin in front of her.

"Well, it still sounds like you had fun" Annabelle stated as she took a piece of the muffin and quickly made it disappear so as to top off her morning's consumption with a little 'dessert' and she continued by saying " How is the kiddo doing"?

"She is doing great. She says 'hi' by the way. She also was wondering if you were planning on catching any of her games this year" Collins replied hoping that her best friend and her cousin would somehow remain friends after all of this time.

"Good, tell her I said 'hey' and that if she is lucky, I will sit through a game or two" Annabelle said in a teasing tone while trying to hold back the smile that had appeared a time or two throughout their conversation.

"Okay, you are grinning way too much, um is there something you need to share with me"? Collins said in a demanding tone.

"Well" Annabelle replied indifferently

"Well, what? I haven't talked to you in forever, so don't think you are getting off that easily" Collins exclaimed as she scooted her chair closer to Annabelle so she could 'stare' it out of her.

"Okay, well, me and Simone talked and"- Annabelle was cut off by Collins not being able to hold back her excitement by saying "Is she coming back"?

Annabelle let a slight chuckle fall from her mouth and she finished by saying "She is back".

"What"!? Collins said in a disbelieving tone.

"Okay, one thing at a time. If you would let me finish, I will tell you everything" Annabelle replied while putting her hand over Collins' hand to calm her down a little.

"Go, go ahead" Collins stated trying to contain herself, knowing that if she were any louder, the Senator would surely come in and ask if there was something wrong.

Annabelle began to explain everything that had been going on in the last few weeks. She talked about Simone's decision to resign, her new career at Traveler Magazine, and of course all this summing up Simone's return home, to what Annabelle was silently hoping, was for good. She continued telling Collins how Simone had just showed up, surprising everyone and her reasons for doing so. She also let Collins in on her not so accepting attitude when Simone first returned. Collins was still in shock from the words that were being said before her, but she soon regained her voice and said" I am sure you have forgiven her, right"?

"Um, yeah, I was being stubborn, but, we talked everything out" Annabelle replied with a slight smirk.

Yes, well I know how stubborn you are, but, really, Annabelle, anyone can see how much you love her" Collins stated matter of factly.

"Is it really that obvious"? Annabelle questioned wondering if anyone else besides Collins and the boys ever noticed Annabelle's reaction when she was in Simone's presence.

"I know you did not just ask me that" Collins responded playfully.

"Well, I haven't said anything to my mom yet, not sure how to bring up the 'I am in love with my former professor' subject" Annabelle replied while squirming a bit in her chair.

"As much as I would like to help you with this one, I don't think she should hear from anyone else but you" Collins stated as she patted Annabelle's hand.

"I know, but I haven't even discussed it with Simone, you know, telling everyone" Annabelle responded with a slight sigh.

"Annabelle, you are adults you know, I think if you just are honest and open with your mom, she will be fine with everything, and if she isn't, again, its not like you are thirteen or something" Collins stated in a reassuring tone.

"You're right, but still, I want her to be accepting of Simone. Even though she doesn't really say it, I know Simone is still on some level questioning our relationship. I know she is so worried about what everyone thinks" Annabelle said with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Annabelle, no matter what you think, I know, that you know, that she loves you. She gave up her teaching career among other things. You both have had such a difficult path to where you are right now, I can't imagine her giving up now" Collins replied in a comforting tone.

"I can't either, but there is just that little doubt floating around, after all that has happened. I would hate to think that if Simone felt that my mom didn't accept us, that she wouldn't be on the first plane back to Italy or anywhere else for that matter" Annabelle stated in a sad tone.

"Okay, this is the last time I am going to tell you this. She loves you, you love her, I can't tell you that I have ever seen you this completely lost, happy, sad, excited, preoccupied, and any other emotion I can think of. She came back for a reason, and that reason is you. Just let that be enough, don't keep analyzing everything. Let whatever happens, happen. You have found what some people look for all of their lives, only coming up empty. I know its easier said than done" Collins responded in a sympathetic tone, knowing that her best friend had had her heart broken a few times over the last couple of years.

"See, this is what I pay you for, you know how to say all the right things" Annabelle said teasingly.

"Oh that's right, so let's see, um, my rate is one-hundred dollars per hour, and we have gone over the half hour mark, so" Collins replied while holding her hand out.

"Alright funny girl, how about I just buy you dinner after our shopping excursion" Annabelle stated as she slapped Collins' hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was just letting you know I am leaving. I will be back by Wednesday evening". The Senator stated as she set her travel bag down by the kitchen door.

"Have a safe trip mom, we will do dinner when you get back okay" Annabelle replied as she stood up to embrace her mother who was now pressed neatly into her professional wardrobe for her upcoming political war over the never ending pile of propositions waiting to be voted on this session.

"I will honey, yes I would like that" Victoria Tillman replied and continued by saying, "Bye, I love you".

"I love you too, bye" Annabelle responded as she let go to allow her mother to get on her way.

"Bye Senator Tillman" Collins said as she waved while standing next to the chair she had occupied a few moments earlier.

"Bye Collins, and please, call me Victoria" Annabelle's mother said with a warm smile as she picked up her bag and let the door gently close behind her.

* * *

"How about this one"? Annabelle said as she held up what seemed like the one-hundredth top that she was trying to match with the new jeans she just bought.

"That's, okay, I liked the black one better" Collins said as she dug through the mound of clothes piled on the armrest of the chair in the dressing room.

"Why didn't you say that then"? Annabelle said in a frustrated tone.

"I was just making sure, don't want to let Simone think that you let your mother dress you" Collins said with a chuckle.

"Who said I was worried whether Simone would like it or not" Annabelle said defensively.

"Gimme a break, I know you want to look good for her when you see her next weekend" Collins chided her best friend as she weakly protested her intentions for spending nearly two hours trying to find one outfit.

"Oh shush it" Annabelle responded as she smirked at herself in the mirror while grabbing her clothes to change back into what she was originally wearing.

"You could be wearing a burlap sack and she would still like it" Collins said teasingly.

"Hmm, that's a thought, not to tight, the color goes with anything, and easy to get off" Annabelle said to herself but Collins was soon rolling her eyes at her best friend's comment and holding her ears repeating 'la la la la' not really wanting to hear anything that may have further sprung from Annabelle's mouth.

Annabelle finished getting dressed and was soon squeezing Collins around the shoulder and said "You know you love me"!

"Um, sometimes, but I don't think I am going to recover from the visual you just placed in my head" Collins said as she wrestled herself out of Annabelle's grip and slapped her on the arm.

"Sorry about that" Annabelle said in a not so apologetic tone.

"Just not sure I am ready for the day that you tell me, um, uh, well" Collins said quietly as she trailed off her words.

Annabelle just smirked which quickly turned into a full blown smile at her friend's comment, and when she tried to look away from Collins glare, she was soon hearing "Annabelle, really, really"?!

* * *

" Are you sure this can't wait until next week"? Simone asked Steve, her editor as she leaned in his doorway holding a copy of the picture she just pulled off her email with a note from him that simply said 'ASAP'.

"The festival is next weekend and they have paid a lot of money to promote this, so the finished copy must be done by tonight, captions and all, so it will be ready to hit the stands and on their way to people's mailboxes on Monday" Steve replied while looking over his reading glasses at a flustered looking Simone.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I am low man on the totem pole. I will get right on it" Simone stated with a slight sigh knowing she wouldn't make Annabelle's performance due to the task ahead and the traffic that was always present on a Friday night going over the Bay Bridge.

"Just send it to Carol when your done and copy me also" Steve said as Simone began walking back to her desk.

Simone just pushed send on her phone due to the last caller being the person she wanted to talk to at this moment. She only heard the phone ring once and then it went to voice mail. She was caught between a mixture of happiness and sadness. She was happy just to hear Annabelle's voice, but sad that it wasn't really her answering the phone. She waited for the tone and said "Hey, its me, I have a deadline that was just handed to me, so it doesn't look like I will be able to make it to your show tonight. I will call you when I am on my way. I am so sorry, um, see you soon".

Simone hit the 'end' button and just stared at her phone for a moment. She had been struggling with a few words, the ones that make your heart leap out of your chest the first time you mumble them and the first time you hear them. She was on the edge so many times, just wanting to say it, but for some reason, the words could never form quickly enough before she would waver and just hope that the look in her eyes whenever she was holding Annabelle, or the gentle pressure she greeted Annabelle's lips with each time she saw her would be enough. She had heard Annabelle whisper it as she was wrapped in her embrace, thinking that she had already fallen asleep, but Simone heard her each time. After all this time, the words continued to stay trapped within her throat, ones that once she let them out, there was no going back.

* * *

"Thanks Jas, what would I do without you" Annabelle stated as Jason adjusted the volume on her microphone after replacing the other one when nothing audible was coming out of it.

"You would be singing to just the front row of tables, that's what" Jason said teasingly as he finished turning the knob to the point where he thought appropriate for the large crowd waiting to hear Annabelle's melodies on the Friday before school was about to begin for the fall semester.

Annabelle just smiled at Jason's remark and began to double check her tuning before she began her first song.

As she wound through each song, telling a story that had everyone on the edge of their seat, she scanned the crowd and smiled at the familiar faces she encountered. Collins had taken refuge in Austin's arms as the night had lingered on and Jason was there, as always, smiling like a proud brother as her voice echoed through the coffeehouse leaving a beautiful trail of sound through everyone's ears.

She never checked her phone once she began setting up for the show, so Simone's absence was continually ringing in Annabelle's head as she started each song and ended another. Jason just shrugged and put a comforting arm around Annabelle during her break saying something must have come up at work. She tried her best to focus on the task at hand, but with most of the songs had Simone penned in as the object of her affection, she felt more emotional in her absence as the words came to life.

Annabelle closed the set with a new song she had been working on while at home. She really wanted Simone to hear it, however, to no avail, she finished the show with one final strum and lowered her head to keep any remaining emotions from coming to the surface, just wanting to say thank you to the crowd and quickly gather her equipment and head out the door.

The ride back to the apartment was quiet. Annabelle had finally listened to her voice mail and while she understood Simone's dilemma, she still felt the need to have had her in the audience tonight, she wanted her to know, that no matter Simone's uncertainty about the future, no matter her slight shroud of doubt that would creep into their conversations every once in awhile, that she would be here, always.

"That was a great show, as always" Collins stated as she pulled into their parking space.

"Thanks, I am glad you were there" Annabelle said halfheartedly.

"She would have been here if she could" Collins said matter of factly as she gently grabbed Annabelle's shoulder and then exited the passenger side of the car.

"I know" Annabelle sighed as she shut the driver's side door and pulled her guitar from the trunk.

As the girls approached the door to their apartment, the noticed a figure resting quietly beside it. As they came closer, the figure stepped forward into the light and said "How was the show"?

Collins just smiled as she got her keys out to open the door and drifted passed Simone and said a quiet 'hi' and made her way into the apartment and into her room to give her best friend and former professor their privacy.

Simone stepped closer to Annabelle and said "I am so sorry I missed your show" as she ran a quick hand through Annabelle's hair.

"Its okay, really I understand" Annabelle replied with a forced smile as she stepped into the apartment, reaching back and pulling Simone in the rest of the way as well.

Annabelle shut the door behind them and began to make her way to her bedroom to put her guitar away. Simone just stood frozen not knowing if she should follow her or not when Annabelle stopped her movements and said "Come on" as she nodded her head in the direction of her room and as she walked the last few steps, she internally chastised herself for being a little callous toward Simone. Annabelle set her guitar case on top of her bed and opened it taking the guitar out an setting it up against the bed. She walked over to Simone and pulled her in for a quick but tender kiss. She released herself from Simone's lips and guided her over to sit in the chair she had just pulled out from her desk. She had Simone sit down and placed one last kiss on her soft lips and said "I was hoping that you would have been there to hear this the first time, but, this will have to do"

Annabelle moved back toward her bed and picked up her guitar and after strumming the first few chords, she looked up and locked eyes with Simone as she began to sing:

I_ will be the answer  
At the end of the line  
I will be there for you  
While you take the time  
In the burning of uncertainty  
I will be your solid ground  
I will hold the balance  
If you can't look down_

_If it takes my whole life  
I won't break, I won't bend  
It will all be worth it  
Worth it in the end  
Cause I can only tell you what I know  
That I need you in my life  
When the stars have all gone out  
You'll still be burning so bright_

_Cast me gently  
Into morning  
For the night has been unkind  
Take me to a  
Place so holy  
That I can wash this from my mind  
The memory of choosing not to fight_

_If it takes my whole life  
I won't break, I won't bend  
It will all be worth it  
Worth it in the end  
'Cause I can only tell you what I know  
That I need you in my life  
When the stars have all burned out  
You'll still be burning so bright_

_Cast me gently  
Into morning  
For the night has been unkind_

Simone wiped away a stray tear that had made its way down her cheek and began to make her way over to where Annabelle had just poured out another piece of her soul for Simone to see. She reached for Annabelle's guitar, set it off to the side and pulled Annabelleup and into a warm embrace.

Simone allowed her mouth to rest next to Annabelle's ear and said "That was beautiful, I am glad that you decided to do an encore, just for me" With that, Simone began trailing soft kisses down Annabelle's neck and returned back to her ear and said " I love you Annabelle".

Simone pulled away from Annabelle's ear to look her directly in the eye and continued by saying, "I love you, I always have, I hope you know that. If I ever had you doubt that, I will say it again, I love you".

Annabelle moved her lips lightly over Simone's and whispered, "I love you too", took one last longing look into Simone's deep blue eyes putting an exclamation point on her words, then finishing her statement with a deep, warm kiss that would allow them absorb the words that had resting on their tongues just moments before.

**_TBC...._**

**_Peace!!!_**

_"**Answer" is by Sarah McLachlan**_


	53. You Don't Have to Remind Me

**A/N - I know Annabelle doesn't perform a song in this chapter, but the song would not necessarily be sung by her..... What am I talking about you ask? The chapter title is my favorite song by the one and only Sass Jordan and of course I will suggest you listen to it, hmm, maybe while reading.. :) **

**Enjoy....**

**You Don't Have to Remind Me**

"So, is it true"? Lita said as she put her bag down on the table.

"Is what true"? Annabelle replied as she sat up a little adjusting herself to a more proper position now that she had company.

"Is it true that Simone resigned"? Lita questioned as she noticed Annabelle beginning to fidget with her coffee cup.

"Yes, that is what I heard" Annabelle replied non chanlantly not wanting to open herself up to any other questions that Lita may have.

"Hm, that just really surprises me" Lita stated as she moved her bag to the chair so she would have a more clear view of Annabelle who was now sitting directly across from her.

"Why"? Annabelle asked, however, she was now wishing she could just get up and walk away without being noticed.

"Well, I know she was on sabbatical, but Dr. Craig had said that she was only going to teach abroad for one year and then return to continue her tenure here" Lita responded hoping that she would glean more information than the monosyllabic responses she was being given at the moment.

"Well, maybe she just changed her mind. Jason had said that she was working with her dad on different projects while in Italy" Annabelle stated, trying to defer any information that she may have to the fact that she and Jason are band mates.

"Like what"? Lita asked knowing that Annabelle was holding out with the details of Simone's change in career.

"It has to do with photojournalism or something" Annabelle responded hoping for some kind of reprieve from this line of questioning.

"Oh, well, what is she doing now"? Lita continued her interrogation realizing that Annabelle had some kind of inside track into Simone's current situation.

"The last I heard, she took a job with Traveler Magazine, and "- Annabelle's attempt at being vague was cut short by Collins appearance at the girl's normal spot for their daily ritual of muffins and coffee in between classes.

"Hey ladies, what a surprise, seeing you here" Collins said in a sarcastic tone.

"May I help you"? Annabelle responded with just as much sarcasm toward her best friend who had just become her savior.

"Hey Collins, how are your classes going so far this semester"? Lita asked the dark-haired girl who took it upon herself to sit on Annabelle's side of the table.

"Good, just getting baptized into the world of germs and other deadly organisms" Collins replied as she set what looked like a volume from the Encyclopedia Britannica on the table that was actually her textbook for an Epidemiology class.

"Sounds like fun" Lita stated in a less than enthusiastic tone, a little annoyed with the fact that Collins had great timing as usual.

"It is actually, like right now, I can tell you that there are more than likely various strains of e-coli on your"- Collins was cut off by Lita saying, "Okay, okay, I don't want to hear anymore thanks" as she looked down at the muffin she had been picking at during her conversation with Annabelle.

Annabelle just grinned at her friends attempt to get Lita to leave their little bubble as she saw Lita pick up her bag and wrap up the muffin in a napkin to discard it in the nearest trash can.

"Alright ladies, I still have a couple of classes to get through today, so, have fun and I will see you later" Lita stated as she threw her bag over her shoulder, waved to the girls who were both holding back a chuckle at Lita's sudden change in demeanor.

"Bye" The girls said in unison.

"That was mean Collins" Annabelle stated with a smirk trying to seem appalled at her friend's actions just moments before.

"Oh, you know it was funny" Collins replied as she gave a knowing toward the door that was now closing after Lita had exited the union.

"Yeah, maybe a little" Annabelle stated with a shrug while trying to stifle a giggle.

"What were you guys reminiscing about this time"? Collins asked with a little disdain in her voice.

"Well, she seemed very interested in why Simone resigned all of a sudden" Annabelle replied letting out a little sigh, feeling relief that she didn't have to continue that conversation.

"What did you tell her"? Collins asked in a curious tone.

"Nothing too specific, I tried to just act like Jason was the one to fill me in on what Simone has been doing" Annabelle replied hoping that her vague answers were enough to satisfy Lita's curiosity.

"Well, not that it is any of her business, but, Simone is no longer a professor here, so your relationship with her, whether you are just close friends or well, anything else for that matter, shouldn't be an issue" Collins stated matter of factly.

"You're right, but I just don't know how she will react if I just came out and said, 'Yeah, me and Simone are together, we are in love, so your chances with me are slim to none'" Annabelle replied as she took the last sip of her coffee.

"Actually, I would love to see the look on her face when you finally decide to go public with your secret love affair" Collins said while grinning widely.

"Gee thanks, but, I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon. Not that I am going to take an ad out in the paper or anything, but, I really think that Simone is still hesitant about people knowing about our relationship" Annabelle replied in a somber tone as she lowered her head just a little at the realization of her words.

"I know, I know, but I think with a little time she will just relax and be okay with everyone knowing, well, the important people anyway" Collins stated while placing her hand over Annabelle's to show her change in demeanor from joking to understanding.

"Thanks, I appreciate you saying that. I really do understand what she is feeling. I am still trying to figure out how I am going to approach this with my mom" Annabelle replied letting out a big sigh at the thought of the conversation she knew was going to be inevitable.

"Annabelle, I know you and your mother have had a rocky relationship, but I think it won't be as bad as you think. I am sure once she sees you two together and realizes how much you both love each other, she won't be able to be anything but happy for you" Collins said in a reassuring tone.

"I hope you're right. I mean, its not like I am ashamed or anything, actually the exact opposite, its just that I think I always assume the worst" Annabelle replied as she shrugged toward her friend.

"Yes, I am right, and its about time you realized that, then, these conversations will be much shorter" Collins stated trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Okay, Dr. Phil, I need to get to my wonderful Art Song class and from the looks of that book, you need to start reading" Annabelle stated as she began to gather her things to leave.

"I know, I know. Hey, before I forget, I just wanted to let you know that Cheyenne will be in Santa Clara in a few weeks for a pre-season tournament. Did you want to head down there with me to watch a game or two"? Collins asked hoping her friend would consider a taking the short road trip with her.

"I guess as long as it doesn't fall on a night that we are doing a show, I don't see why not" Annabelle said in a more upbeat tone.

"Okay, I will get the exact dates for you, and let you know" Collins replied trying to hold down her excitement.

"Alright chica, I need to get a move on, I will see you when you get home" Annabelle said as she smiled at Collins while grabbing her bag and empty coffee cup from the table.

"Okay, get going, get going, see you later" Collins replied as she motioned with her hands toward the exit.

* * *

"Anybody need anything"? Annabelle asked as she set her guitar down on its stand letting it rest for awhile while she headed upstairs to quench her thirst.

"Yeah, can you bring a round for all of us" Jason stated as he looked up from the set list he was holding debating on which new song to add to their show.

"Anything for you 'ladies' " Annabelle replied as she winked and began to laugh as she climbed the stairs to the kitchen.

Annabelle heard a smattering of fake laughs from her band mates and she was soon looking at the phone resting in her hand as she felt the vibrations on her palm.

"Hey you"! Annabelle answered with a smile in her voice.

"Hi, what are you up to"? Simone asked happy to hear the voice on the other line.

"Just taking a quick break from our jam session" Annabelle replied as she sat down at the table playing with the label on the bottle of water.

"Okay, well I don't want to keep you, I just wanted to let you know I am on my way home" Simone stated as she began the dance between the gas and brake pedal once she had fully merged onto the freeway.

"One, you're not keeping me, and two, um, do you mind if Jason isn't the only one here when you get home" Annabelle stated as she trailed off with a low husk in her voice.

"Well, it is a school night, so I won't mind company for a little while, but then our company needs to leave to make sure she gets enough sleep before her eight a.m. class" Simone said in a mock serious tone.

"Well, what if your company needed help with her homework" Annabelle said playfully.

" I don't think that is in my job description anymore" Simone replied trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Oh, okay, I see, um, well, I am going to get back to the boys so we can finish up and then I can go get my 'beauty sleep'. Be careful, bye" Annabelle stated in a flat tone as she hit the end button letting a huge grin form visualizing the look on Simone's face right now.

"Alright, heads up"! Annabelle shouted down the stairs as she began to toss water bottles from the top step so she didn't have to carry all of them down at the same time.

"Hey, hey, watch it, these hands are delicate instruments" Austin stated as he gingerly cradled the water bottle like he was catching a football, not wanting to jam his fingers.

Annabelle just rolled her eyes as she picked up her guitar and took her place back in the room of boys that as much as they joked and teased each other to no end, she knew they would do anything for her and of course, she for them.

The band played a few more songs and finally agreed on which new song they wanted to add into their set list for the upcoming show.

"Alright guys, I am officially declaring this practice over. Unless you need to use the bathroom, get out" Jason said teasingly as he put his guitar back into its case.

"Geez, man, you got a hot date or something" ? Austin replied while clicking the last clasp on his guitar case.

"No, I am just over looking at your ugly mugs, my ears are ringing and I am tired, so, go, bye, hasta, clear out" Jason said playfully shoving his band mates up the stairs.

"Alright, alright, we're going" Austin replied as he and the other guys made their way up the stairs.

"I will see you Friday, usual time" Jason stated from the bottom of the stairs.

"Bye" The boys said in a unified obnoxious tone as they shut the door behind them.

"Alright Jas, just let me get my stuff and I will be out of your hair" Annabelle said as she began to make her way upstairs.

"Hey, I didn't mean you had to leave, well unless you needed to" Jason said as he lightly grabbed her arm.

"Oh, well, actually I do have a little bit of homework to do, but, well"- Annabelle was interrupted by Jason saying, "She should be here any minute, just chill" as he gave her a squeeze around her shoulder and then went back to putting the rest of the equipment back to its appropriate spot in the room.

Annabelle just smiled and began to tackle the cords that were still attached to the amplifiers.

Once everything was put away, they began to head upstairs when they heard the sound of a car door shutting. Jason just winked as he walked past Annabelle down the hallway and into his room.

Annabelle shook her head in amusement at Jason's antics and followed his lead but stopped at the first door she came to and went inside.

She flopped herself on Simone's bed and rested her head on top of her hands, eyes fixed on the door.

The sound of keys being set on the counter was soon being heard and a few moments later, Annabelle's eyes were no longer fixed on the door, but something else.

"Hey, how was traffic"? Annabelle questioned as she raised herself up on her elbows.

Simone just walked past her bed and went straight to her closet to change clothes.

Annabelle was about to follow Simone when she heard "I thought you had homework, you know, the kind you do at home".

Annabelle froze in her spot for a moment not really sure about Simone's tone of voice at this point.

She came to sit on the edge of the bed when she saw Simone reappear into the room and noticed a slight smirk resting on Simone's lips at that moment.

"Okay, well, yes, I do have homework, so I guess I will be going home, to do it" Annabelle stated flatly as she began to move away from the bed and toward the door.

Annabelle was just about to open the door, but decided to look back at the blonde-haired beauty who was now putting her hair up and not putting up any protest to her exiting the room.

Annabelle turned back around and began to reach for the doorknob when she heard, "Hey" in a slightly hushed tone and felt her arm catch fire from the fingertips that were slowly moving from her shoulder to her elbow at the moment.

Annabelle slowly turned around to see blue eyes burning deeply into her own. She was soon feeling her breath hitch when Simone had decided to close the gap between them that felt like a wide canyon just minutes before.

Simone couldn't help but let a small smile wash over her face when she leaned in and said "I wanted to at least say goodbye" as she let her mouth settle inches away from Annabelle's and then pressed gently onto Annabelle's waiting lips, moaning slightly into the contact that now had Simone at a loss for words and thought. Annabelle felt the hard surface of the door behind her as she was soon losing the battle she had started earlier on the phone when Simone moved even closer quickly deepening the kiss and pressing her own body further into Annabelle's and was soon feeling soft fingertips caressing her lower back.

Annabelle soon felt a cool sensation wash across her lips as she noticed all contact had been removed only feeling the short breaths that were now escaping from her own mouth.

She opened her eyes to see Simone also trying to reign in her breath and witnessed the faint red tint that was now resting on her cheeks. Annabelle began to move forward to decrease the newly created space but was soon finding herself being pulled into Simone's arms and heard "It's late, I know you really do have homework, and that's what you get for hanging up on me" as she felt Simone's warm breath wash across her ear. Annabelle closed her eyes for a quick moment trying to steady herself enough to move away from Simone's embrace, and as she took a step back, she caught a glance of Simone's eyes one last time, leaned in for one last soft kiss, and said, "You, you, are, that was, so, not fair".

Simone reached around Annabelle, did her best to keep a straight face, leaned in to her ear and said "I know" in a low whisper and was soon nudging the blue-eyed beauty out the door and as it quietly clicked shut, she heard a deep sigh come from the other side, finally released the smile she was keeping at bay and ran her hand through her hair as she settled under the blanket to allow her body to recover from the long day at work as well as the brief encounter that just occurred seconds before.

* * *

"Did she get taller"? Annabelle asked as she saw Cheyenne block what was to be her tenth shot of the night.

"She says she hasn't, but I think she has, or maybe it's just that their coaches have them work out a lot differently than she did in high school. Collins replied while watching her cousin reach down to pull up the opponent who was now sprawled on the ground after running into her attempting to make a layup.

"Well, whatever she has been doing, its working. I mean I thought she was unstoppable in high school, but now, I really feel bad for the other team" Annabelle said as she took a sip of Coke from a cup that was so big she had to use both hands to hold it.

"Yeah, I do to" Collins said as the final buzzer sounded signifying the end of the second half that had USC taking the game by twenty points and Cheyenne recording her third 'triple-double' of the season already.

The crowd had began to thin out quickly to either find their way to their cars, use the restroom, or grab a snack before the next game of the tournament started twenty minutes later. Annabelle and Collins began to make their way down the steps and through the tunnel that would lead them outside where the bus was waiting to take the team to their post-game meal.

"Hey guys" Cheyenne said as she came up behind the girls who were waiting on the half wall in front of the bus.

"Hey kiddo, great game, as usual" Annabelle stated as she wrapped the taller girl into a tight hug.

"Thanks, I am glad you could make it" Cheyenne replied with a shy grin as she pulled back a little from Annabelle to set her bag down.

"Great job missy" Collins said as she grabbed her cousin for a quick hug.

"Thanks, really, I am glad you guys could come. Did you want to come eat with us"? Cheyenne asked hoping for two head nods.

"Of course, but, is it okay if we eat with the team"? Annabelle questioned a now smiling Cheyenne.

"Yeah, but you have to pay for your own, and of course, you have to behave yourselves" Cheyenne replied as she picked up her bag and nudged Annabelle in the arm.

"Oh, I think we can handle ourselves, you on the other hand" Annabelle chided with a smirk of her own.

"Just follow the bus, I think we are going to the Olive Garden" Cheyenne stated as she paused on the first step of the bus.

"Of course, Italian food, what else" Annabelle quipped as her and Collins began their walk to find her car in the parking lot.

The place was humming with the sounds of silverware being moved across plates full of spaghetti, lasagna, chicken parmesan, waiters taking orders, asking if refills are needed and coming in and out of the kitchen. The girls found themselves at a table with Cheyenne and two of her teammates, one of which Collins knew due to her also being Cheyenne's room mate last year.

"Lisa, Jackie, this is my cousin Collins, well Jackie you already know Collins, and my, um her best friend Annabelle" Cheyenne stated as everyone settled in at the table.

"Hi Lisa, nice to meet you" Collins stated as she shook Cheyenne's teammate's hand.

"Hi, Lisa, hi, Jackie, nice to meet you" Annabelle stated as she greeted the taller girls but soon noticed that Jackie was giving her a weird look.

The chatter around the table ranged from the differences at each campus, to their class schedules, to music, but of course returned to the schedules of the three teammates that had found themselves eating, sleeping and breathing basketball.

"Oh stop whining, I seem to remember someone telling me that they loved playing no matter what" Annabelle said teasingly toward Cheyenne's direction.

"Why did you bring her again"? Cheyenne stated focusing her attention on Collins.

"Because she loves me, that's why" Annabelle replied before Collins could respond.

"She just lets you th"- Cheyenne stopped her rant realizing that Annabelle was now looking at her phone and excusing herself from the table.

"So when is your next game"? Collins asked trying to get the attention away from Annabelle's sudden departure.

"We play tomorrow at ten a.m., if we win that, we go straight to the final" Cheyenne stated as she still kept her eyes fixed on Annabelle who was now sitting in a chair at an unoccupied table smiling into her phone.

"Well, I guess that means you guys have early curfew, right"? Collins asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, well, we would anyway, coach is strict like that" Jackie chimed in as she rolled her eyes at Cheyenne's inattention at the moment.

"I will be right back. Bathroom run before we hit the road" Collins stated as she stood up to excuse herself from current discussion.

"Is that the Annabelle"? Jackie leaned in and whispered toward Cheyenne putting emphasis on the 'the'.

"Yeah, but please don't say anything" Cheyenne quietly replied giving her teammate a pleading look.

"What do you mean 'the' Annabelle" Lisa asked obviously overhearing her teammate's conversation.

"Um, nothing, I, uh, well, Collins just talked about her a lot when she came to visit, so, now um, she can put a face with the name" Cheyenne stuttered over her words while Jackie was stifling a chuckle.

"Oh, okay" Lisa replied in a disbelieving tone.

"What, do I have something on me"? Annabelle said as she approached the table noticing the funny looks and hushed laughs coming from the table of basketball players.

"No, um, Jackie was just telling us about how bad the girl smelled that she was guarding today" Cheyenne stated unconvincingly.

Annabelle sat back down and was now being stared at by two out of the three teammates.

"Okay, really, what"- Annabelle was cut off by Collins return when she heard "Anyone for dessert"?

All three players shot their arms straight in the air and Annabelle and Collins were looking at each other and laughing at the 'little kids' sitting across from them.

"Two orders of Tiramasu please" Collins stated to the waiter as he took the dessert menu from her hands.

"Oh, good Collins, Cheyenne will be bouncing off the walls until midnight with all the espresso in that thing" Annabelle said teasingly as she pointed in Cheyenne's direction.

"Good thing you have your own bed" Jackie chided a somewhat pouting Cheyenne.

Cheyenne just gave a sheepish grin and took a sip of her water.

"Here you go ladies, anything else"? The waiter asked as he put the dessert down on the table.

"No, just the bill please" Collins stated as she picked up a fork to get at least one bite in before everyone, especially her cousin, inhaled the creamy concoction.

Cheyenne had most of one plate gone while the other girls took a bite or two each from the other plate.

"Hm, no surprise there" Annabelle said under her breath as Cheyenne devoured the last bite of custard.

"Yep"! Cheyenne said proudly as she licked the fork clean.

The other girls just rolled their eyes as they finished the other plate together and as the waiter brought the bill, Annabelle grabbed it before anyone else.

"I got it" Annabelle said in a firm tone as she handed the waiter the bill back in record time.

"Here, they give us money for food you know" Cheyenne stated as she pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket and tried to hand it to Annabelle.

"Keep it, all of you, consider it my treat for treating me to a great game" Annabelle said as she pushed the money back toward Cheyenne.

"Thanks" The girls said in unison as the waiter brought Annabelle her change back. As soon as she finished leaving the tip, her phone went off again and this time she didn't leave the table right away greeting the caller with a warm "Hey" before she completely stepped away from the group.

The girls made their way outside to wait for the rest of the team to settle their bills. Annabelle moved to sit on a bench on the sidewalk that led to the parking lot. Cheyenne leaned into Collins space and said "Um, is um, Annabelle seeing someone"?

Collins took in a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds, not expecting the question that just came out of her cousin's mouth.

Collins took one look at Annabelle and noticed her lost in the conversation with what she assumed was Simone on the other end and then looked back at her cousin, who for reasons she didn't even want to think about, had those sad eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time. She knew Cheyenne had gotten over everything, well at least that is what her cousin led her to believe, even going so far as to not only introduce Jackie as her room mate a year earlier, she had also said that they had become an 'item' but that they weren't vocal about it because their coach frowned upon team 'romances'. But the look she had now, told her that it was all a facade, that for some reason, she hadn't fully let Annabelle go from her heart. Collins was internally warring with herself about how she should respond when she heard someone say "Are you ready to go"?

Collins turned and saw that Annabelle had a grin a mile wide on her face and seemed antsy to get going.

"Yeah, lets do it. Who was that"? Collins asked hoping to get out of having to respond to Cheyenne's question.

"It was Simone, she was just telling me to drive carefully for the one -hundredth time and that she would be a little bit late getting off work. Something about their computers being off-line for most of the day" Annabelle responded like she normally would when it was just her and Collins but she soon felt a pair of heavy green eyes on her when she suddenly realized where they were and who they were with.

Cheyenne knew who Simone was from the many times Collins talked about the professor, her brother, the band, and all the dynamics that went along with it. But when she saw Annabelle's body language and heard her voice inflections when she was on the phone with her, she knew, she knew that body language, she knew that tone of voice. Cheyenne had found herself head over heels a few years ago, with someone who made her voice carry that tone, her body move in anticipation while talking to them in person or on the phone. She knew the look in Annabelle's eyes as she told her cousin who was on the phone, she had seen that look in her own eyes once upon a time.

Cheyenne just forced a smile for her cousin and her cousin's best friend and said "Thanks again for coming you guys, it was great seeing you again, and um, thanks for dinner".

"You're welcome kiddo. I am glad I got to see you too. Good luck tomorrow" Annabelle replied as she reached up to give the basketball star one last hug.

"Good luck tomorrow, call me later okay" Collins said as she pulled her cousin in for a hug and a quiet goodbye.

With one last wave and 'goodbye' from Collins and Annabelle, the three teammates returned the gesture as they boarded the bus that would take them back to their hotel, back to their inside jokes, back to their own little world.

"That was fun, thanks for inviting me" Annabelle stated as she turned the key and revved the motor just a bit before backing out of the parking space.

"Yes, it was, now please, get us home in one piece" Collins replied as she clicked her seat belt knowing that Annabelle was anxious to get home, to get back to wherever Simone was going to eventually be later on.

Annabelle just gave her famous grin as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the frontage road that would quickly get them to the freeway so they could join the rest of the motorists to navigate their way at a snails pace back their destinations along the corridor of college towns, ball parks, and airports, that continued to beckon the population to congregate in this Northern region of California.

**Peace and love and I hope 2010 is a great year for everyone!!!**

**TBC....**


	54. Beautiful and Strange

**Thank you to all of you that are continuing to read, review, add this to your favs and those of you who decided to give this fic a chance......**

**A little bit of warning... A little 'M' rating in effect...**

**Beautiful and Strange**

"I don't have it with me" Simone said a little forcefully.

"I know you do, what else do you carry around in your satchel? Its not like you have papers to grade in there, please, just let me see them"? Annabelle plead, finding those pleadings falling on deaf ears as Simone just shook her head no.

"I am going to change and freshen up a bit, then we can go okay"? Simone stated as she picked up her bag that contained her projects from work and headed down the hallway into her room to keep said work for her eyes only.

"Do you need help"? Annabelle said playfully.

"Thanks, but, I think I can handle this one on my own" Simone replied, trying to smother a grin that was forming at Annabelle's suggestion.

"Okay, just trying to help. Don't blame me if you get stared at all night in your 'old lady' attire" Annabelle said teasingly as she flipped though the newspaper at the kitchen table.

Simone just closed the door behind her and let that grin appear full force at the quips that she and Annabelle had just been exchanging. She was also grinning at the fact that for once, in what had seemed like a lifetime of struggle where the two of them were concerned, she felt relaxed, she felt happy, she felt like she had the whole world at her feet. She was so used to functioning in such a strangling existence. She still hadn't fully embraced her new 'freedom', letting go of that old way of living was not as easy as Simone thought it would be, even with a new career, a new outlook , a full and open heart. She found herself just getting lost in thought most days as the blue-eyed angel that had been sent her way drifted into her senses when she would have a breathtaking photograph attached to an email, thinking that it didn't compare to Annabelle's beauty. Something as small as a line or a melody from a song that came over the radio would soon have her submerged into the intricacies of the tune and remind her of the sheer talent of this younger girl and her ability to take words and transform them into epics of love and longing, that in Simone's heart, were timeless masterpieces. She would find herself in a haze after receiving a phone call and hearing her gentle voice ring through the line and the different tones it would take depending on what mood she was in or what they were talking about. Simone just closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and thanked God for allowing someone like Annabelle to have entered her life. She could not recall a time when she had felt this way, and in some ways, she couldn't even describe it if it someone were to ask her to. She really felt there were no words to describe what she would feel when in Annabelle's presence or even when just the thought of her would sweep across the landscape of her mind. Simone was determined to finally let her heart open to the many possibilities that were now right in front of her, begging her, prodding her, to take down the walls that had sheltered her all these years. Sheltered her from any true, deep, and meaningful relationships. Someone, after all these years finally found the key, and as Simone looked at herself one last time in the mirror, she just smiled, realizing that she never wanted to have the key returned.

"Its about time" Annabelle stated with a slight smirk without even looking up, but noticing Simone's presence in the kitchen.

"Well, I didn't want you to be embarrassed to be seen with me in public" Simone replied as she bent down and gave Annabelle a gentle kiss on the side of her neck, just below her ear.

"Um, we really don't have to go anywhere, uh, we could just stay here and watch a movie" Annabelle stuttered out while unsuccessfully trying to ignore Simone's actions as she was still hovering behind her.

"Well, while that thought sounds tempting, I was really looking forward to our first 'official' date. However, if you would like to stay here, I can always bring you something back" Simone replied teasingly as she grabbed her keys from the counter and her adjusted her jacket to keep out the chill in the air waiting for them as soon as they went outside.

"Well, I guess I should go with you, I wouldn't want you to bring anything else back with you besides food" Annabelle stated as she walked over to the door, wanting to hold it open for the blue-eyed beauty that could get her heart racing with just the sound of her voice, and as she passed by, she let a light kiss fall onto Simone's lips, then she smiled at the look that was now resting on Simone's face at her last comment and continued by saying "After you, age before beauty".

Simone just said a quick "Thank you" as she moved passed Annabelle not wanting to make a comment about the 'age' thing, she was just going to take the high road and of course was now fighting the temptation to just shut the door and have their 'official' first date spent at her house.

The ride south of Berkeley to the restaurant was quiet; both just relegated the small talk to the more intimate hand holding and stolen glances. Annabelle was more nervous than she thought she would be. It is not like this was the first time they were meeting, or doing something together. For some reason, she thought that this would just be a simple evening out with dinner and a movie. As Annabelle sat and watched the lights fade in and out from dimly lit neon signs that cluttered the sidewalks on the way to their destination, she let a small sigh escape from her mouth and hadn't realized that she was holding Simone's hand a little more tightly as they neared their first stop.

"Are you okay"? Simone asked a preoccupied Annabelle.

"What, oh, I'm fine, why"? Annabelle replied with a slight grin trying to hide her nervousness.

"You just seem, 'somewhere' else, and my hand is losing circulation as we speak" Simone said in a comforting tone.

"Sorry, I was just thinking that I hope you don' t mind being seen in public with me" Annabelle quipped trying to again cover the fact that her heart was now beating out of her chest.

"Just behave yourself, and we won't have any problems, okay"? Simone replied trying to lighten the mood, sensing that Annabelle was uneasy about something.

"Well, I can't promise anything, but I will try my best" Annabelle said as she unbuckled her seat belt and began to open the passenger side door.

"Wait" Simone said as she lightly grabbed Annabelle's wrist signaling that she didn't want her to get out just yet.

Annabelle watched Simone exit the car with a confused expression and weakly stated "What are you do-" when she felt a slight chill and as she looked up, she noticed Simone holding the passenger door open for her all the while wearing a knowing smile as she read the expression now washed across Annabelle's face that was also tinged with a slight crimson color. Simone held out her hand to help Annabelle's exit and was soon relishing in the warm sensation now running through her body at the mere touch of Annabelle's hand in hers.

"Thanks" Annabelle stated as she was finally at the same level as Simone, who had not only helped her out of the car, but had pulled her a little bit closer, just enough to make Annabelle close her eyes at the feel of Simone's warm breath as she said "Relax, lets just go enjoy our night okay. I don't know about you but, I'm starving"!

"As hungry as I am, you um, are kind of making it hard to think about food right now" Annabelle stated as she leaned in a bit closer, still avoiding any other contact than their hands, looking to see if she was having the same effect on Simone, and when she got her answer, she leaned in to Simone's ear and continued by saying "I think someone else needs to relax".

Simone just blinked a couple of times, to allow herself to come out of the trance she was now under, realizing they were not alone on this Friday night in the parking lot full of dinner guests scurrying from their vehicles so they could get a view with their orders on this clear November night.

"Come on, our table is waiting" Simone stated with a small sigh and a slight grin as she moved from Annabelle's personal space she had claimed just moments before and shut the passenger door before motioning the blue-eyed beauty toward the front entrance.

Bocce Café was bustling with patrons waiting to get their fix of anything from their famous Antipasto platter to the five layer lasagna that contained so much cheese you had to wrap it around your fork like pasta to finish one bite so as to not leave a trail from your plate to your mouth. Simone had gotten recommendations from her co-workers about this place with its charming décor, delicious food, romantic ambiance, and on Friday nights, live music.

"Right this way" The hostess stated as she ushered the girls to their table and handed each one of them a menu.

"You won't need that" Simone said after the hostess had walked away, pointing to the menu now resting in Annabelle's hand.

"Okay, are you able to read my mind now"? Annabelle replied with a smirk as she set the menu down.

"No, I just already know what 'we' are going to order, and if you don't like it, well, more for me" Simone said as she leaned in across the table for emphasis.

"Yes ma'am" Annabelle replied as she raised one eyebrow at Simone's attempt at being assertive.

The waitress came over and took the girl's order for drinks and when Simone ordered water along side Annabelle, Annabelle gave Simone a quizzical look.

"What"? Simone asked as she double checked the menu for the dish name that she was about to order.

"Since when do you drink water with Italian food"? Annabelle replied pulling the wine list from the edge of the table and handing it to Simone.

"Since I wanted water with dinner, is that okay"? Simone questioned, a bit puzzled at Annabelle's comments.

"Simone, its okay if you get wine, or any other drink with your dinner, if that is what you would normally do" Annabelle stated in a subtly firm tone.

"Annabelle, I "- Simone was cut off by Annabelle saying "I get it, and I appreciate it, but really, its okay, please enjoy yourself".

"Believe me, I am enjoying myself, more than any glass of wine would allow me to do, so let's just enjoy our dinner with a refreshing glass of ice water, okay"? Simone stated in a gentle tone as she raised her glass for a toast.

Annabelle tapped Simone's glass and let a small grin appear due to Simone's insistence that she doesn't need to complete the meal with a drink, that the meal is complete enough, with Annabelle, sitting across from her, sharing this night, within the beautiful surroundings, the warm glow of the fireplace, and the aromas hovering in the room. As the two sat allowing their stares to linger a bit longer, they had forgotten, for a moment, where they were. They had forgotten the strangers that surrounded them making small talk and indulging in the last few bites of their meals. They had forgotten to be startled by the sounds coming from the kitchen whether it be the chef cursing at a waiter for illegible writing or the plate that had broken from a careless waitress who cleared too many dishes at once. They only knew that the blue eyes that were staring back at one another were all at once filled with passion as well as a calmness that would trickle down to settle in their hearts, silently letting the other know that no matter what obstacles they had overcome and were yet to face, this was it, this was what love had in store for them. This is what each had been searching for, that emotion that eludes most people their entire lives, whether its due to a barricaded heart or a twist of fate. They had found the match for their heart, mind and body. This was not something they could dismiss.

"Have you had a chance to look at the menu"? The waitress questioned as she took the pen from her ear.

"Yes, we will have the 'Seven Flavors' please" Simone responded as she cleared her throat just a bit.

"Okay, I will be right back with your bread basket" The waitress stated as she took the menus from the table.

"I know this is cliché, but if I forget to tell you, I had a great time tonight" Annabelle stated in s hushed tone, only wanting Simone to hear her confession.

Simone just mirrored Annabelle's facial expression and soon caught the subtle aroma of sourdough bread and as she slightly pushed the bread basket toward Annabelle, she said "You better take what you want before I eat this whole basket".

"I was about to tell you the same thing" Annabelle replied as she grabbed the slab of honey wheat bread and covered it with butter before devouring it and waving her hands in the air like she just finished a magic trick by making it disappear so quickly.

"Did you even taste it"? Simone said with a chuckle as she grabbed the flat bread that looked like the surface of the moon and proceed to top it off with butter as well before taking a few bites to complete her introduction to the meal they were about to partake in.

The waitress brought out their dinner that had the girls sampling different dishes garnering different sighs and light moans at the flavors that were woven together to create such reactions even to the most discriminating palate.

"I am officially full" Annabelle stated as she finished the last bite of the Gnocchi and leaned back as she tossed her napkin onto her plate.

"So, no dessert"? Simone said teasingly realizing she couldn't eat another bite either.

"Maybe later, just not right now" Annabelle said in a low tone with a slight smirk.

Simone pretended to allow the waitress bringing the bill to distract her from Annabelle's last comment when she just shot a quick glance in Annabelle's direction as she handed the waitress her credit card.

"Are you ready for round two"? Simone said as she finished signing the receipt and closed the folder completing their stay at the restaurant.

"Yes, that is if you can find a wheelchair, otherwise I don't think I can walk out of here on my own" Annabelle said while she patted her stomach and let out a big sigh.

"Come on, I will give you a ride" Simone stated playfully as she stood up and turned her back to Annabelle motioning for her to jump on.

"Then you will be the one needing the wheelchair, really, just give me a head start" Annabelle replied as she exaggerated her steps moving slowly in front of the older blonde.

Simone just smiled at Annabelle's antics and followed behind as they made their way through the restaurant and out to the parking lot. Simone followed her earlier actions by opening the door for Annabelle so she could ease in to the front seat for their journey to their second destination.

Simone slid quietly into the driver's seat and before she could start the car, she was being gently pulled into a warm kiss that quickly became more heated as Simone let go of the keys in the ignition and focused her hands around Annabelle's face, but was soon being met with the realization that Annabelle's mouth had moved a bit lower and was now caressing her jaw line eliciting a low moan from Simone as Annabelle's motions became more deliberate as she moved closer to continue her assault on the sensitive skin above Simone's collarbone. Simone had her fingers entwined in Annabelle's hair and with a light squeeze, allowed herself a small reprieve from Annabelle's lips and as she brought their foreheads together, she felt the warmth of Annabelle's breath and heard her say "I have been wanting to do that all night" as she continued to breathe erratically from the encounter just moments before.

"Not that I am complaining, but if I remember correctly, we have one more stop to make" Simone said with just as much heaviness falling from her words still reeling from Annabelle's intense attempt at a 'thank you for dinner' kiss.

"If you really have your heart set on seeing a movie, we better get going, otherwise, I will be more than happy to take a rain check for tonight" Annabelle said as she adjusted herself into her own seat all the while still lightly caressing Simone's hand with her own.

"Would you be upset if I said, 'yes' I really wanted to see this movie" Simone stated shyly.

"No, of course not, I don't care what we do, as long as I am with you" Annabelle replied looking directly into Simone's pools of blue.

"You really know how to charm a girl don't you" Simone said as she glanced sideways toward Annabelle as she reached her keys to start the car.

"Hey, I really meant wh-" Annabelle was cut off by Simone rubbing her thumb across her cheek and whispering "I was just kidding" and placed a sweet kiss on Annabelle's lips removing the pout that was visible just seconds before.

Simone pulled away from the restaurant and returned to the road that allowed them to reach their first destination but this time would take them on a different route.

The roads and signs began to become all to familiar as they trekked to their last stop of the evening.

"I thought we were going to the movie theater in the city" Annabelle stated as she noticed the sign for the 80 North was now passing over their heads as Simone guided the car into the far right lane.

"I figured we could take in a movie closer to home" Simone replied as she completely merged onto the stretch of road that would lead them back to where they had began their journey.

"Okay, but you know as we get closer to the college, there won' t be a seat left in any theater within five miles of campus" Annabelle stated as she stared straight ahead noticing that Simone had just passed the exit that would take them toward campus.

"Don't worry, where we are going, we won't have to fight for a seat, we will have the whole place to ourselves" Simone said cryptically as she exited the freeway feeling the relief of being in familiar surroundings as she pulled further into the subdivision that she had gone in and out of most of her life.

"I think I am going to like this theater" Annabelle replied as she began to caress Simone's thigh for the last few moments of the drive.

The house was dark and quiet as they entered the doorway, just as they had left it a couple of hours before.

"If you want something to eat or drink, just bring it downstairs with you, I will be down in a second" Simone stated as she left Annabelle standing in the middle of the kitchen looking a bit confused.

Annabelle had just started to look in the fridge for something to quench her thirst when Simone reappeared with a handful of DVDs and a couple of pillows.

"Did you find what you wanted"? Simone stated as she made her way down the stairs leaving Annabelle staring into space while still leaning on an open door.

Annabelle just shook her head at Simone's comment and pulled two waters from the top shelf and finished her own descent down to the basement when she noticed Simone bent down and fiddling with the DVDs that were resting in her hands.

"Do you need some help"? Annabelle stated as she leaned over Simone and rested the chilled water on the back of her neck causing Simone to lose her grip on the DVD cases.

"That's it"! Simone said as she quickly got up and pushed a now laughing Annabelle back onto the couch, but not before she wrestled the other bottle of water from her hands. She continued by saying "That was not funny" as she began to open the bottle and moved her hand so the bottle was resting directly over Annabelle's head.

"I know you aren't going to do it" Annabelle stated confidently as she was trying to stifle her laughter.

"Just watch me" Simone replied as she lowered the bottle in an attempt to cool Annabelle off.

Just as Simone was about to douse Annabelle, Annabelle reached up and grabbed the bottle from Simone and said "Too slow" as she quickly reversed their positions and stood hovering over Simone's now nervous form.

"Annabelle, don't even think abou-" Simone was cut off by Annabelle saying "Don't think about what"? as she moved in closer and held herself just inches away from Simone's soft lips and when Simone couldn't find anymore words to impede Annabelle's actions, she took the bottle from Annabelle's grip and set it off to the side of the couch without releasing eye contact. Simone ran a gentle hand through Annabelle's hair as Annabelle leaned down and took Simone's lips and gave them coverage with her own. Simone soon felt the couch dip a bit more at the added weight of Annabelle's body straddling her own. Annabelle quickly deepened the kiss and silently moved Simone so she was lying completely on her back, her body now molded into the soft cushions below. Annabelle allowed her hands to wander down Simone's shirt and once they found the bottom, they made their way back up underneath and would quickly have Simone arching into Annabelle's touch. Simone ran a soft hand along Annabelle's back and was soon taking refuge under the waistband of the jeans that were perfectly formed to her body. Simone's hands moved more forcefully as she began to unbutton Annabelle's pants already knowing the events of the evening had led them to this point of needing to be this close, needing the soft caresses, the lasting kisses, the sweet release that had been simmering below the surface. Annabelle was slowly losing any sense of control that she had a few moments earlier as her breathing became more ragged as Simone entered her and immediately sent shock waves down to her toes as she felt the impending ecstasy begin to overtake her, she swiftly found Simone's heated center and began to ease the blue-eyed beauty into her own freedom from the tension that had been building since that first kiss in the car at the restaurant. Each had their unspoken requests fulfilled and as Annabelle relaxed in Simone's caring arms, she whispered "I love you" to which Simone replied with shortened breaths, "I love you more".

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**TBC......**

**Have a great weekend!!**


	55. One Line

**Thank you all so much for continuing this journey with me and the 'girls'!! **

**And…. The journey continues…..**

**One Line**

"That is not one of my favorites, but if you really want to add it to the list, I will just smile, nod and play along" Annabelle said in a sarcastic tone after Jason suggested doing a cover of Pink's 'Please Don't Leave Me'.

"Can we just run through it once? Of course, if there are any subtle changes you want to make, just do it okay"? Jason replied as he picked up his guitar and motioned for Annabelle to do the same.

David began to play a light back beat on the drums to get everyone into the mood of the song. Austin began to pick the melody and soon Jason was facing Annabelle giving her a subtle look to begin the intro vocal run, when she instead just started quietly singing the title of the song a few times allowing the words to flow easily with the sounds behind her now increasing in volume and as she repeated the title one last time, Jason smiled in agreement and began to sing the first verse and the song continued for the next few minutes with various changes here and there that allowed Annabelle to put her stamp on the song, that in her mind was more approachable this way allowing her to not so hesitantly compromise to include this song in their next show.

"Not bad guys" Jason said as he ran his hand through his messy blonde locks.

"Yeah, I think I can stomach this one" Annabelle replied as she smirked in Jason's direction and gave Austin a 'love tap' on the top of his head as she excused herself from the practice session to take a bathroom break.

Before her trek down the hall, she paused for a moment to check her phone that was sitting on the counter and noticed she had a text from Simone stating she would be leaving a bit later than expected but she would text again when she leaves so as not to disturb their practice. Annabelle just smiled widely at the prospect of being able to catch a glimpse of the blue-eyed beauty before the night came to a close and she had to return to her other life as a full time student with its insistence that she remain faithful to the books, papers, and early morning classes. She was hoping for a text sooner than later due to time passing quickly on this night that would now have her only double checking the set list with the boys before packing it in and heading back to her apartment to allow herself one last proofreading session and some much needed sleep from the late nights she had been keeping the last few days either in Simone's company or on the phone with her as she insisted on hearing Simone's voice before her dreams crept in after a long study session with Collins. She had a lot to do before next week's shortened schedule before their built in break for Thanksgiving, knowing she was traveling home to see family and friends, as much as she wanted to spend every waking moment with Simone, she knew she had to remain focused for the next few days and be able to leave with a clear mind.

Annabelle had returned to make her way down to her band mates when she thought she heard that smooth voice that would ring through her head while she was writing in her composition book or would lull her to a peaceful rest on those nights when she lie alone, miles apart from those pools of blue, the gentle caress, the warmth radiating from her lips as she placed one last kiss on Annabelle's hand before she pulled it to her chest, to rest over her heart for the duration of the night.

Annabelle felt her heartbeat speed up just a little as the voice continued to float through the room and the blond who had permanently imprinted herself into Annabelle's dreams, came into view and a smile subconsciously appeared on Annabelle's face as she stepped from the bottom step and joined the new found energy within the four walls that were humming just a few moments before. Pretty soon the room fell silent now that Annabelle had made her presence known.

Annabelle moved in behind Simone and wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on her shoulder and said "Hey".

"Hi" Simone responded tensing a little from Annabelle's contact.

Pretty soon the sound of someone clearing their throats was being heard, and the boys were disappearing one by one without a sound up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Did you not know it was me"? Annabelle asked a bit puzzled by Simone's reaction.

"Of course I did, but you just startled me a bit" Simone replied unconvincingly.

"Okay, I will let it slide this time" Annabelle stated knowing that Simone was not a huge fan of public displays of affection, even though they were in her own house.

"Oh, well, I am glad I am getting off so easy" Simone responded while trying to hold back a smirk at Annabelle's teasing and went to move past her when she felt her hand being lightly gripped by Annabelle's and then she heard,

"Not so fast, you forgot something" Annabelle stated pulling Simone so close their breath was now occupying the same space.

Simone gently pushed a stray hair behind Annabelle's ear and whispered "Hi" and leaned in a settled her lips onto Annabelle's for a kiss that had Annabelle forgetting about Simone's hesitant actions just a moment before. Annabelle quickly deepened the kiss and pulled Simone in closer so that they were wrapped firmly around each other. Surprisingly it was Annabelle who broke the spell they were both now under, and rested her forehead against Simone's as she breathed out "Hi".

"How was practice"? Simone spoke in a half whisper still catching her own breath.

"Fine, we added a few new songs, so hopefully they will be crowd pleasers" Annabelle replied as she pulled back a little more but still kept hold of Simone's hands.

"I am sure everyone will enjoy anything you guys sing, you haven't had a bad show yet" Simone stated in a low tone as she ran her hand through Annabelle's hair.

"Well, as much as I appreciate that, I think no one would tell us if we did, but it's okay, we know when we bombed a song or were off a bit. There are some songs that I wish I could have done over or changed something before I performed it" Annabelle replied as she pulled Simone down to sit on the couch and finished by saying, "How was work"?

"Today wasn't too bad, just got busy toward the end of the day, that's why I'm a little late, but other than that, I feel like I got a lot done" Simone stated as she leaned on Annabelle's shoulder wanting to feel some sort of contact with her as well as rest her head from holding it up all day while sitting at the computer.

"Okay, so when do I get to see some of your work"? Annabelle asked knowing that this was a 'not really open for discussion' topic.

"If you are nice, maybe next year" Simone said teasingly while she began to rub Annabelle's hand knowing that she had been practicing all night and they were probably a little sore.

"Simone, I just want to see what you have been doing, I know it is incredible, but"- Annabelle was cut off by Simone saying, "Just be patient, okay, soon" as she leaned over and gave her a quick kiss and then stood up, stretched a little and continued by saying, "How much homework do you have tonight"?

"Oh, not much" Annabelle replied as she stood up and mirrored Simone's actions before resting her hands on Simone's hips.

"Okay, well, that's my cue to send you on your way" Simone stated with a little sigh as she pulled Annabelle in for one last goodnight kiss, but as she tried to pull away, she found Annabelle's grip more secure around her lower back as a low moan escaped from Annabelle's mouth, not wanting to have to separate from the lips that had now sent Annabelle's heart into a different rhythm.

Simone was able to gently release herself from this moment that she would find herself cherishing, no matter how brief, like all the other moments she spent with blue-eyed beauty that had without a doubt, stolen her heart. As much as she didn't want to find herself only wrapped in the deficient warmth that her comforter gave during the night, she knew that Annabelle had responsibilities and a more strict schedule to adhere to while completing the last couple of years of her degree.

"As much as I hate to say it, I am kicking you out" Simone said in a somber tone.

"I know, I figured you would say that" Annabelle replied with a small sigh.

"Come on, I will at least walk you out" Simone said as she tugged Annabelle's hand leading her up the stairs.

"Oh, well, I guess that is better than nothing" Annabelle replied, putting her head down at the prospect of her not being able to wake up in Simone's protective arms.

"Bye guys, I will see you Friday" Annabelle said as she entered the kitchen and gave everyone a quick hug before grabbing her things and heading out the door.

They all said their goodbyes and Simone was now following Annabelle out the door and to her car.

"Thanks" Annabelle said as a small smile adorned her face.

"For what"? Simone questioned as she reached down and opened Annabelle's door for her.

"Just thanks" Annabelle said cryptically.

"Okay, you're welcome" Simone said still puzzled by Annabelle's statement.

"Call me later"? Annabelle said in a hopeful tone.

"Of course, once I settle in, I will call you before I go to sleep" Simone responded while leaning on the open door.

"Good. Okay, well, bye, I will talk to you in a little bit" Annabelle stated as she set her things in the passenger seat, then moved around the door to give Simone one last hug, one last touch that would have to last her for at least the next twenty four hours.

"Bye Annabelle, drive safe, I will miss you" Simone breathed quietly into Annabelle's ear that was turning red from the chill in the air but was now on fire from Simone's whispered words.

"You have no idea" Annabelle replied, returning the favor to Simone's ear, leaned back and brought Simone's lips to hers to fulfill her one last need for the night, before she returned to her empty room and notebooks.

* * *

"Thanks" Annabelle stated as Collins handed her a bottle of water to soothe her throat and cool her off a bit due to the warmth circulating around the coffeehouse with the crowd showing their appreciation by filling every inch of the place on this cool Friday evening.

"You're welcome. I think someone is looking for you" Collins replied as she leaned in for some privacy while giving Annabelle a much needed warning.

"I know, I have been trying to avoid her all night. I know I have to talk to her at some point, unless" Annabelle said with a pleading look toward her best friend.

"You don't even have to ask, I will take care of it" Collins replied with a smile knowing she was getting the go ahead to run interference between Annabelle and her 'permanent' crush Lita.

Annabelle finished her water, climbed back onto the place where she would join her band mates for one final round of tunes that would have those in attendance standing and demanding more after each song was complete. She had decided to take one last look around the coffeehouse until she felt a warm sensation flood through her body at the sight of the blue eyes that had pierced her heart, just enough to allow the words to form themselves into a response to those eyes, a response to her warm smile, a response to her heart. A smile placed itself on Annabelle's face and when she looked around at her band mates for the cue to begin playing, she found Jason, flashing that knowing expression as he walked over to her and said "She is going to love the last song".

The band seemed to slowly creep through the last few songs, at least that is how Annabelle was seeing things. She was having a great time, but she was anxious to say what was on her heart, for everyone to hear, for everyone to get lost in the words, as she sang each line, and each note. Regardless of the many eyes that would be witnessing this confession of love, she only needed one pair to acknowledge that they were truly hearing the message, truly hearing the sounds, pouring from her soul.

"Thank you all for coming and sharing tonight with us! We have had such a great time; we hope to see you again soon!" Jason stated as most of the crowd began to settle down, knowing what was coming next, the last song of the night, the last song that always left them feeling emotions that they had not allowed to surface in a long time, feeling just a little bit better, sometimes a little more sorrow, but in most instances, they would leave feeling grateful for having been a part of these nights.

"Thank you for sticking around, I hope you will enjoy this" Annabelle stated as she sat focused on her guitar, when she finally let the notes come alive on the strings she began to move in a slow and steady rhythm as she began to sing:

_Do you remember the first kiss?  
Star shooting across the sky  
To come to such a place as this  
You never left my mind__._

I'm watching from the wall  
As in the streets we fight  
This world all gone to war  
All I need is you tonight

And I draw a line  
To your heart today  
To your heart from mine  
A line to keep us safe

All through the rising sun  
All through the circling years  
You were the only one  
Who could have brought me here

And I draw a line  
To your heart today  
To your heart from mine  
One line to keep us safe  
And I draw a line  
To your heart today  
To your heart from mine  
And pray to keep us safe

Watch the stars now moving  
Across the sky  
Keep this feeling  
Safe tonight

The crowd once again showed their gratitude for Annabelle's ability to reach into their hearts and open them up, even for just a moment. Annabelle shifted her guitar off to the side so she could stand and thank the crowd once again but felt a slight chill at the sight of the empty space that just seconds before had the one person who this song had to reach, so they knew, this night, and always, what was in her heart. She kept a smile stationed on her face for a few seconds more knowing that the full house that stood before her, deserved at least that.

The band gathered themselves in the center of the stage for one last 'goodbye' to the caffeinated patrons and was now giving each other hugs and high fives and then they were soon in autopilot mode, making sure everything was put in its place and loaded up for the journey home so they could begin their ritual debriefing of the night's events while putting each other in 'their places' like close friends are expected to do.

"Hey, I will be right back, don't think I can make it all the way home after that 4th bottle of water I had" Annabelle said as Jason had picked up the last amplifier and was about to head out the door.

"Okay, make it quick or we might forget that you hadn't already left with someone else" Jason replied with a smirk and a slight sigh as he adjusted his hands to get a better grip before moving toward the door.

'Don't wor-"Annabelle had lost the ability to finish her words when she had her motion toward the bathroom impeded.

"Hi" Simone said in a gentle tone.

"Hi" Annabelle replied quickly replacing her sullen demeanor after hearing this simple word that had her heart beating a little more erratically all of a sudden.

"Have I told you how beautiful that song was yet"? Simone stated as she felt her own pulse quicken at the realization that Annabelle was in close proximity.

"No, but I will take that as a sign that you liked it" Annabelle replied as she ran a hand through her slightly damp hair still feeling the effects of the evening.

"I didn't really like it" Simone said with a slight frown as she shrugged her shoulders looking down at her shoes.

"Oh, that's-" Annabelle was interrupted by Simone saying "I loved it" and was soon finding herself wrapped in Simone's arms for an affirmation that her words found their way to the right place. As Simone gave one last squeeze, she continued by saying, "Thank you, but I needed to excuse myself for a moment after you finished, to, well, anyway" Simone trailed off her last words not wanting to let her emotions get the better of her again, especially in a place full of strangers.

"You have room for one more"? Annabelle asked as she was being released from Simone's embrace, wanting to change the subject knowing what Simone's distressed look meant.

"Of course, I will wait for you outside" Simone replied with a grateful smile as she fully released Annabelle to continue to her destination.

"Be right back" Annabelle stated as she continued to look back at the blue-eyed beauty, watching as she gracefully exited the coffeehouse.

* * *

"Come on, that girl was totally staring at you all night" Jason stated as Austin was trying deflect the remarks of his band mates before Collins came back into the kitchen.

"Sorry Austin, I have to agree with Jas, I don't think she even noticed there was a whole band playing up there tonight" Annabelle chided as Austin let a slight grin appear showing his minimal agreement at their comments.

"That was Caroline, she already has a boyfriend, and you um, well, at least from what you have told me, you are taken" Collins stated coolly as she entered the kitchen as if on cue seamlessly entering the conversation that had started without her.

The room erupted in hushed chuckles, then unrestricted belly laughs when Collins sat down next to Austin with her arms folded, feigning a pout, but soon Austin was enveloping her and whispering in her ear "I only have eyes for you" as he kissed her sweetly on the cheek as she relaxed into his arms with a slight smile knowing that his words were true.

Everyone was just enjoying each other's company, laughing and chatting about the night's events and what everyone's plans were for next weekend.

"You know you guys are always welcome to come home with me, just let me know, my mom said that we are going to my grandparent's house this year, so I may have to give them fair warning" Annabelle said with a slight smirk as she leaned on Simone's arm a little signaling that she was coming down from the high of the performance earlier in the evening.

"We are actually staying here this year. My dad will be in town and I finally convinced Collins here to meet my family" Austin said with a sheepish grin while pulling Collins in a bit closer in a sympathetic embrace.

"I hope you warned her about your Aunt Rita" Jason stated with a chuckle as he stood up to clean out the various cups scattered around the table to put them in the appropriate receptacle.

"No, but thanks for the reminder" Austin replied as he started to laugh a little at the thought of his Aunt Rita meeting Collins and lavishing her in her typical way when she meets someone new.

"Should I be worried"? Collins stated in a concerned tone.

"No, just wear a puffy jacket or a lot of layers to minimize the bruising from her hugging you to death, for the entire time you are there" Austin replied as he placed a kiss on her forehead while getting up to get them another drink from the fridge.

Annabelle smiled widely in Collins' direction, truly feeling happy for her best friend in what she considered a sign that was pointing her relationship with Austin in the right direction. She looked up toward Simone and smiled slightly, hoping that this step was not far off for them. She knew how she felt about Simone, she hoped she knew how Simone felt about her, and she just wanted to share this with those who were important in her life. She wanted to show that she wasn't the rebellious adolescent who swam in the sea of hormones with no real command of her actions or emotions. She wanted to show that she had matured into someone who had learned to express herself in a productive way, learned how take charge of her own life, learned how to be a true friend, learned what it meant to truly be in love. She wanted to just feel free to show that she has never been so content and complete in her whole life.

"Some one is running out of gas" Jason said teasingly pointing to the almost comatose Annabelle as she had taken over Simone's shoulder as her eyes were now not allowing her to keep her surroundings in view.

"Yeah, I think it's that time" Simone said quietly as she gently rubbed Annabelle's arm to nudge her out of her quickly deepening sleep.

"What, where are"- Annabelle was interrupted by the suppressed chuckles now circling the room at the sight of her dazed expression.

"Come on, looks like it is past your bed time" Simone said as she eased Annabelle out of the chair and began to guide her down the hall so she could continue her descent into quiet slumber.

"Night guys, Collins" Annabelle said with a slight smile as she became just alert enough to navigate the few steps to Simone's bedroom.

"Goodnight" Everyone said in unison and then returned back to the bantering and comfortable exchanges that would last a couple of more hours.

"Thanks for the ride" Annabelle stated in a hushed tone as she found her way to the place that had been calling her for the last hour.

"Anytime" Simone said with a slight smile at the sight of the blue-eyed beauty making herself comfortable in the warm confines of the space she was going to be occupying with her shortly.

Simone actually took a few minutes to get ready for bed as opposed to Annabelle's haste in retreating to the bed to get a head start on her dreams. Simone returned to find Annabelle resting peacefully as her breathing had already evened out and was firmly wrapped in the comforter toward the middle of the bed, not leaving Simone any choice but to assist the comforter in keeping her warm through the night. Simone positioned herself behind Annabelle's sleeping form and pulled her close, instantly absorbing the warmth emanating from her body as she wrapped a protective arm around her waist, leaned down, placed a gentle kiss on the side of her neck and whispered "Sweet dreams, I love you". Simone let a small sigh fall from her lips as she settled in to join Annabelle in her dreams. She had one thought still buzzing around in her head that would keep her awake for a few moments longer. She was putting off discussing something with Annabelle that she knew would send a flood of disappointment to her heart. She just hoped that once all was said and done, Annabelle would understand and they could just move through the next few weeks seamlessly. She released on last sigh, just to soothe her nerves, when she heard "I love you too" quietly fall from Annabelle's lips as she moved closer into Simone's form and secured her arm over Simone's before returning to her dreams.

**I hope all of you have a great weekend!!!**

"**One Line" is by PJ Harvey (I need to send a 'thank you' to 'DotParker' for the suggestion!)**

**Peace!!**


	56. Beyond the Sun

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!!!! So, sorry about the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. Well, not really, but….. :) It's cold and rainy here, so get some soup and get comfortable before reading.. :)**

**Beyond the Sun**

"Hi, I know this is probably message number four-hundred and sixty-five, but please, just call, I really need to hear your voice right now. I miss you, I love you" Simone said in a somber tone as she hit the end call button and just stared at the flashing 'time' numbers that she had seen all to often in the past few days due to all the calls that have ended without truly talking to another person on the other end, just a prompt, to leave a message.

Simone just stared blankly out the window, watching the many tourists and locals meander along the sidewalk, now moving toward the orange globe hanging lowly in the sky, preparing itself for one last long sigh, before completely disappearing under the illusion of the calm waves that were now tickling the feet of those who dared to walk in the soft sand still wearing their jackets and sweatshirts on this brisk November night. Simone soon felt a hand upon hers when she heard, "I'm sorry, I know she is stubborn, just give her some time" Jason said in a quiet tone knowing Simone's own internal dialogue was probably continuously ringing in her ears, overpowering any other thoughts or outside suggestions.

Simone continued to look in the distance, wanting to just catch the last shimmer of light reflecting off the water, like a path leading anyone who dared travel its length to another world. The last bit of color had finally been washed away by one last swift movement from the ocean. Simone blinked a couple of times realizing the remnants of the sun's rays were still superimposed in her line of vision as well as allowing her to fall back into reality. She let a halfhearted smile occupy her face, showing her return to the moment, when Jason said, "Are you ready, I am sure Aunt Carol would like to spend a little time with us tonight since we have to leave so early in the morning".

"Yes, you're right, we should go" Simone stated in a soft tone not really having the energy to say much else.

* * *

"Morning mom" Annabelle stated in a hushed tone due to the hold the night still had over her.

"Good morning honey, did you sleep okay"? Senator Tillman replied noting Annabelle's quiet words and hesitant steps toward the table showing she was not fully in control of her movements yet.

"I think I did" Annabelle stated as she slowly sat down and ran her hand through her hair, trying to coax the blood to flow a little more quickly to her head.

"Okay, honey, can I ask you a question"? Her mother said with a slight hesitation in her voice.

"Of course mom, what is it"? Annabelle replied in a clearer voice showing she was a little more coherent at this point.

"Well, I just, I have just noticed that you don't seem happy to be home. I mean, you just seem really preoccupied, like something is bothering you" The Senator stated in a worried tone, knowing that no matter what Annabelle's reply was, that her eyes gave her away, there was no hiding whatever was making them a dull blue color since she had been home for Thanksgiving.

"Everything is fine mom; I am just tired is all. You know, the typical schedule of a college student" Annabelle replied in an unconvincing manner.

"Annabelle, I know it's more than that. I know you have a lot going on, but the look on your face and in your eyes, well, it is hard for me to look and see the pain that is so evidently there" Her mother stated, looking at her daughter right in the eyes, wishing she could take away the misery that had replaced the usually bright and slightly mischievous orbs.

"Mom, really, I-" Annabelle was interrupted by her mother's hand over hers, when she heard, "Honey, I have heard your phone ringing non-stop the last couple of days, and you obviously aren't answering it. Are you and Collins having problems"? The Senator said with genuine concern.

"No, mom, we are fine, really, I just talked to her last night" Annabelle replied with a slight grin at her mother's concern.

"Good, but honey, then who are you avoiding"? Her mother questioned in a slightly confused manner.

Annabelle felt her chest tighten up just a little because she knew what was going to have to happen next. She really felt that there was no turning back now. Regardless of how her mother was going to react to the contents of what was in her heart, what had been in her heart for quite awhile now, she had to come clean. She knew this wasn't some person she had just met and was having a conflict over who should skip a class so they could take an early lunch or sleep in. This was the person who came into her life without warning, without permission, and without the insincerity of what most relationships end up being during this time of the post-adolescent phase of life that has people still trying to realize who they are. This was the person that showed her where her heart really was. That it was always there, it just needed someone to reach it in its seemingly endless depth. She had finally allowed herself to fall. To fall hopelessly, to fall unfailingly, to fall unmistakably into the insecure reality of this one emotion. This emotion that has had her functioning at the highest of highs and the lowest of lows, not regretting one moment of it. She knew that at this moment, she couldn't allow this part of her life to remain hidden in the pages of her composition book, under the guise of a poem or a song. She had to share this gift she allowed to completely change her life. There was no reason to hesitate now, her heart was too full, even though it was a little bruised and broken on the outside at the moment, but what was within was just too beautiful to keep to herself anymore.

"Mom, I think its time that I told you everything" Annabelle said as she lowered her head a little at the realization that she had kept this from her mother, probably unnecessarily and was silently praying for some sort of reprieve from the discussion that was about to take place.

"Annabelle, what is g-" Annabelle interrupted her mother by saying, "Mom, please, just let me get this out, please just listen, promise me, you will let me finish"?

"Okay, I promise" The Senator replied hesitantly not fully understanding what was going to come out of her daughter's mouth.

Annabelle made herself more comfortable in the solid wooden chair that would have to do for now for this discussion that should really have taken place on a more malleable surface, but now, couldn't wait for a more formal setting.

Annabelle took a deep breath and began by saying, "This might take awhile".

She began to weave through the last couple of years of first encounters, confused feelings, conflicted emotions, heart ache, moments of solitude, all the while not revealing who this person was that had Annabelle discovering all the ranges of emotions she could feel in such a short space of time that most people spend a lifetime traveling through. The Senator was listening intently as her daughter described her attraction both physically, mentally and emotionally to someone was not only the cause of these wonderful emotions, but now, was also the cause of her turmoil. Annabelle continued her journey through the places that found her feeling an unmatched security but at the same time, feeling an unquestionable uncertainty as their stations in life had made it difficult for them just to fall into the normal process of being in a relationship. It was their current stations in life that were also inhibiting their ability give their relationship their full attention. Annabelle began to fall away from the banter about the black and white aspects of their relationship and her mother soon noticed her daughter's features begin to soften when she began describing her feelings when in this person's presence and even revealing her emotions when unable to see or talk to her. The Senator could not contain the smile pushing its way to her face while listening to her daughter's revelations and now she could only close her eyes for a moment and remember her life before her husband died, her life before that dark cloud had settled over her own heart, her life before she closed the door to her soul. The Senator considered herself privileged to have felt what her daughter was professing before her in the most humble of ways. Annabelle had not come out and said the actual words as of yet, but was now at a crossroads in this conversation and seemed to be trying to find her words again when her mother leaned closer, placed a comforting hand over hers and said, "Honey, its okay, you don't have to say anything else if you don't want to".

"Mom, she is everything to me. I really can't imagine my life without her. I know I have a lot of life left ahead of me, but, I don't think anyone will ever compare, and honestly I don't need anyone else to compare her to" Annabelle said quietly, still wearing her heavy head as her heart has been trying to heal itself over the last few days.

"Annabelle, if this is how you feel, then why are you refusing to speak to her"? Her mother questioned sympathetically but at the same time already knowing who was making her daughter wear this defeated look that has been occupying her face the last few days.

"She is leaving again. She is taking an assignment out of town over Christmas break. I guess if it was only for a couple of days I wouldn't be this upset. She is traveling back to Italy to visit with her father but also will be working with one of the photographers as they travel to Spain to do a piece on their holiday traditions, especially their New Year's traditions. She said they usually give them an open ticket, so they don't really have a specific date they return, just sometime within reason" Annabelle stated not really realizing what she was saying, but now that she was hearing herself talk, a little disappointed tone showed through at her selfish words.

"Honey, that is just part of her job. From what you have said, this is something she is very passionate about and very good at. I am sure she doesn't want to be away from you either, but it just comes from being in that line of work. I love my job, but I love you too, that will never change, but it just requires that I travel a lot. I know we have had our issues, but you seem to be understanding of my schedule, why would you be less understanding of Simone's schedule"? The Senator replied trying to comfort her daughter's distress about the future.

"Mom, um, how did you know it-" Annabelle was cut off by her mother saying, "Annabelle, as much as you don't think I pay attention to things going on in your life, I do remember you bringing her into your discussions now and then. I always paid attention to your moods when I would talk to you on the phone or you would be home and somehow in the middle of all of that, her name would come up every once in awhile. I just figured since she was Jason's sister, you had a connection with her outside of school. After awhile, you let your guard down, I think without you realizing it because you were trying so hard to hide everything. I can see why everything happened the way it did where you two were concerned, but, in my opinion, you shouldn't let anything get in the way of what you two have. As we both know, life is too short, I would give anything to have your father back, but I still would not have changed anything about him, I loved him with all of my heart and I knew from the moment we met, that he was the one I would spend the rest of my life with. Honey, we all have regrets in life; please don't let this be one of yours. I am sure she is not doing any of this to upset you; she is just fulfilling her work obligations as well as taking the opportunity to see her father. The Senator was about to continue when she noticed Annabelle struggling to hold back a few tears that were now traveling down her cheek. She reached over to wipe them away and said "What is it"?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you any of this until now, I just"- Annabelle was cut short by her mother continuing her thoughts when she said "Annabelle, its okay, you did what you thought was best for you and for her. Yes, I wish you had of told me sooner, but I just want to be here for you, I don't like knowing you felt you had to hold all of this inside. Please, always remember, you can come to me with anything. Anything".

Annabelle was still trying to gather up all of the emotions that had come to the surface but became more consolable after hearing her mother's soothing words and relishing in the fact that her mother was offering her support instead of passing judgment about her choices and decisions in life. She took a deep breath, took her eyes away from her own hands and said, "Mom, I love her".

"I know honey, and after all that you have told me, I sure hope so" The Senator replied trying to remove the sullen expression on her daughter's face.

"Thanks mom, I needed that" Annabelle stated as she finally let a smile grace her face as she felt the uneasiness and tension relinquish their hold over her body and mind.

"So, am I ever going to get to meet her"? Her mother replied mirroring her daughter's expression feeling relieved to see her eyes come back to life.

"Well, that was the plan, um, this Christmas, but I guess I will have to drag her down here some other time, or if you have a chance to come visit after the New Year, but just give us fair warning okay, I may have to sedate Simone" Annabelle stated switching from a smile to a smirk that signaled she was feeling back to her normal self.

"Annabelle, what have you told her about me"? The Senator replied in a firm tone.

"Mom, its nothing like that, she just worries about everything, and I know she wants to meet you, but of course, she is just nervous because of the whole age thing" Annabelle stated leaning back in her chair allowing herself to relax a bit more.

"She is not that much older is she"? Her mother asked with a slight hesitation in her voice.

"Well, let's just say she is not as old as you are" Annabelle teased after seeing the look on her mother's face.

"Okay honey, I see this will just be one more thing that you will tell me later" The Senator said as she tried to hold back a chuckle at her daughter's coyness.

"Mom, um, thank you for listening. I really appreciate this. I appreciate you being understanding. It means more to me than you will ever know" Annabelle said returning to a somber tone for just a moment.

"I told you, anytime. I love you Annabelle, no matter what, please don't ever forget that" Her mother replied in a loving tone.

"I love you too mom" Annabelle stated as she stood up and joined her mother in a warm embrace feeling a much needed connection at this moment when she was feeling so empty just little while ago. She still had a slight ache floating around in her heart as she felt her mother loosen her grip and leaned away from her and said, "I know you are old enough to make your own decisions, but I am still your mother and I think you should go call her. She is probably going out of her mind because you haven't returned her calls".

"I know, you're right. Thanks again mom. I will be down later and then we can get some lunch okay"? Annabelle stated as she hugged her mom one last time and began to quicken her pace to reach the place that would allow her reconnect her heart as she let Simone's voice settle in her ears, no matter what words were being spoken, or even if no words were heard, just the fact that she was on the other line, listening, feeling, each other's presence.

* * *

"Hey, it's me; please call me when you get a chance. Just know I am sorry for how I have been acting. I miss you, I love you" Annabelle stated in a tone just above a whisper not wanting to give the phone any more details of what was in her heart at the moment. She hit the end call button and rolled over onto her stomach and rested her head in her hands wishing that she could have heard Simone's voice, so she could hear the soft tone emitting from her throat that had always been able to immediately soothe the ache in her heart. She rolled back over and noticed the composition book that Simone had gave her coaxing Annabelle to dive back into its pages and keep it company for awhile. Annabelle had a lot on her heart at the moment. She knew that there was only one thing that could allow her to feel better, well, the only other thing besides having Simone right next to her. She sat up and reached for the softly covered book, the book that told the story of her life, and she needed to continue with another chapter, looking forward to what was beyond this slight barrier in front of her, looking forward to putting this new chapter in its rightful place, then after giving it its voice, sending off to rest along with the others. This was not going to be the end by any means; just a new addition to the many she hoped would follow her throughout the rest of her journey. She took control of the pencil securely resting in its holder and began to write….

_Speak to me  
So I can understand your tongue  
You seem rather fragile  
It's been said  
It's cold beyond the sun  
Have you ever been there?_

Communicating thoughts of ways  
To never have to speak again  
Let me be the fire in your head

Bring what's yours, I'll take what's mine  
And meet you on the other side  
We'll leave a sign so anyone can find us  
A better place, a sweeter time  
We won't need any wings to fly  
A place beyond the sun

Look for me  
The way you would if you were blind  
Don't be so resistant  
I've been known  
To travel much too fast  
Is that you in the distance?

Communicating thoughts of ways  
To never have to speak again  
Let me be the fire in your head

Bring what's yours, I'll take what's mine  
And meet you on the other side  
We'll leave a sign so anyone can find us  
A better place, a sweeter time  
We won't need any wings to fly  
A place beyond the sun

Communicating thoughts of ways  
To never have to speak again  
Let me be the fire in your head

Bring what's yours, I'll take what's mine  
And meet you on the other side  
We'll leave a sign so anyone can find us  
A better place, a sweeter time  
We won't need any wings to fly  
A place beyond the sun

Annabelle was about to pick up her guitar to try to get a melody to flow with the words that were now showing themselves on the page when she heard her phone ring. She set down her guitar next to her composition book on the bed, laid back, pushed the 'answer' button and quietly said "Hi".

**Hope you enjoyed!!!**

**Annabelle's new poem/song was "Beyond the Sun" by Shinedown**

**Peace and love to all!!**


	57. Sweet Disposition

**Thank you all for your patience!!! I hope this makes up for lost time.. :) **

**Again, as always, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**A slight change in rating ahead… You have been so advised. :)**

**Flashbacks in italics**

**Sweet Disposition**

The brisk odor of coffee brought Simone out of her state between slumber and full awareness on this mildly cool morning. She pulled back the curtains to allow the sun to greet her and allow a bit of warmth to radiate onto her face as she closed her eyes one last time trying to catch one last glimpse of the dream she traveled through the night before. She opened her eyes, realizing that even though she was now taking in the vast blue waters of the Mediterranean, it didn't compare to the picture replaying in her mind at the moment. She brought the cup quietly to her lips and took a gentle sip not wanting to fully be present just yet on another day in another country, not wanting to fully realize the distance she had traveled to be in this place, as beautiful as it was, it was not home, the place where there was unmatched beauty anxiously waiting her return. She moved a chair so she could take in the morning views of other travelers bundled up on their morning walk on the beach as well as the few who decided to take refuge under one of the many palapas dotting the coastline watching the water move in and out in the reverence of the new morning light.

She took another satisfying sip of her coffee that now had her heart functioning fully as the blood coursed through her veins more rapidly to guide her to a fully awakened state. She stood to find the coffee pot to top off her cup knowing that she had a full day ahead of taking pictures, interviewing the locals and seeking out the lesser known towns and goings on in and around Valencia. Her mind began to wander a bit more as she glanced around the room, noting the unmade bed, the couch that had a couple of camera equipment bags resting on it and then the tile floor that peeked out from the bathroom door that was only slightly ajar. She knew she should get up and get things organized and get herself ready for the day, but soon she was looking back out the window, staring intently at the traffic jam of people that gathered to feed the birds that were considered as much a part of the local population as anyone else that was born and raised there. Her mind was not allowing her body to make any sort of motion that would take her to the many locations around the room that she needed to visit before she could exit the four walls that had become her home away from home for the last few weeks. Her mind would only take her to one place at the moment.

* * *

"_So, that's how it all happened" Annabelle stated as she shrugged her shoulders after telling Simone about her conversation with her mother during Thanksgiving break._

"_As much as I wasn't expecting that to happen, I really can't blame you for talking to your mother about us. I just hope that when I finally meet her, she doesn't want to end my life right then and there". Simone stated as she let out a big sigh feeling a little relieved after Annabelle's revelation and more relieved that Annabelle had come to her senses and was more understanding about her traveling out of the country in a couple of weeks._

"_Well, I think she was more impressed that you actually want to stick around and put up with me" Annabelle said as she got up from the table to put their dishes from breakfast in the sink._

"_Yes, you are a handful, but I think I have more patience than the typical person, so I think you are safe, for now" Simone replied teasingly as she got up and followed Annabelle toward the sink and was soon wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her in close, needing to feel some sort of contact after their long discussion over breakfast._

"_You're no picnic either you know. I was just getting used to having you around and now your leaving again" Annabelle stated quietly with her trademark smirk as she leaned back into Simone pulling her arms tighter around her waist._

_Oh, well, if you need to have someone around twenty-four/seven, I am sure Lita will not have a problem taking care of you, maybe you should give her a call" Simone replied trying to hold back the evil grin now forming on her face as she removed her arms from around Annabelle and headed toward the hallway that would take her to her bedroom so she could get freshened up for the day that was waiting._

_Annabelle just stood in front of the sink hoping, waiting for a comeback to surface onto her lips, but to no avail, she remained speechless after Simone's parting remark._

* * *

Simone just sat back and smiled at the memory of the look on Annabelle's face as she left the kitchen. She was finally feeling secure enough within herself and within their relationship to give and receive quips like that and know that they loved each other deeply enough to realize that no matter what was said, even if it was just to get a rise out of each other, that no harm was meant or taken. They could just fall in and out of teasing each other and without missing a beat, fall back into each other's arms, exchanging warm smiles and back into their secret, whispered, lover's banter that would keep them up all hours of the night or turn into the best remedy for either one of their sleeplessness. Simone took another sip of her warm coffee, noticing that the beach and sidewalk below were bustling with tourists and locals alike, trying to find a spot to catch a bite to eat before heading to work or out on one of the many pre-packaged excursions offered in the region. She began to wonder about the sites she would take Annabelle to if they decided to travel on their own, just taking in the local culture of wherever they ended up. They had already discussed taking a trip, but as usual, life just continued to happen around them and it would have to wait for a more quiet time in both of their schedules. Simone knew she needed to get up and get her day moving, but again, her mind had other plans. She got up and began to head toward the bathroom, looking forward to the sensation of the warm streams falling from the shower head that would finalize her state of wakefulness on this cool morning. She continued into the bathroom and leaned against the sink to take one more drink from her now almost cool coffee as she gazed over toward the shower door that still held her towel from the day before, neatly hung over the handle, giving it the necessary time to dry before its next use. She kept her eyes on the glass door enough to see her reflection, almost as if she was looking in the mirror, but was soon seeing her image disappear as she seemed to be looking further, past the glass, as her thoughts demanded that her muscles stay in their position a little while longer.

* * *

_The water had just begun to form a shroud over her head as it began to move further down wrapping her aching neck and shoulders in relief from the day before that was spent sitting hunched at the computer, looking through what seemed like a thousand pictures of the same museum that was going to welcome the readers as they viewed the front cover of the new edition of the magazine. The sound of the droplets were continuing to drown out the pictures and any other noise floating around in her head, so much so that she did not hear the bathroom door open and close. She didn't even register the fact that the temperature in the air had just changed ever so slightly, not until she felt soft fingertips caressing her bare skin just below the base of her neck, which soon turned into a much stronger sensation as Annabelle's hands began to work out the bundles of tissue and fibers that allow us to keep our heads upright, but for Simone, had turned into a taut sheath that impeded her ability to avoid the end of the day headaches associated with long hours of computer work. Simone began to lower her head in response to Annabelle's now firm motions that allowed her muscles to release themselves enough to encourage this action. Annabelle continued her actions, moving further up Simone's neck to get the last set of muscles to relax and let the blood flow unhindered to allow a warm sensation fill her throbbing temples, soothing Simone's need for something from the medicine cabinet._

* * *

Simone blinked a few times, realizing she was still leaning against the bathroom sink. She noted the coffee cup still wrapped firmly in her fingers, as she brought the cup to her lips to mindlessly take a sip, she hadn't realized that the liquid remaining in the cup had completely gone cold. Her face finally registered the cold beverage now sliding down her throat. She set her cup down on the sink and moved toward the shower, slid the glass door open, moved the handle to just about the hottest setting and waited until the steam began to fill the air before she stepped into the waiting downpour. She began to let the steam and droplets inundate her senses, to feel her pores open, her lungs expand and her mind began to return to thoughts of the blue-eyed beauty that had not accompanied her on this trip, but was with her every night, guiding her through her dreams, awaking each morning, hoping that somehow she was really there.

* * *

_Simone let out a slight sigh signaling her thanks for Annabelle's strong hands and great timing. Simone took one more deep breath that encouraged her shoulders to relax once Annabelle's hands had began to move away from her neck and were now tracing their way down her slightly damp back, lightly enough to allow the chill in the air show itself on her skin. Annabelle continued her motions wanting to feel every inch of Simone's soft skin as the water cooled each spot that her fingertips trailed over. Annabelle's lips began to follow suit and soon Simone was heard mumbling something incoherent at Annabelle's actions when she couldn't take much more, she turned and faced the younger blue-eyed beauty. As soon as their eyes locked, Simone reached and tucked a now damp strand of hair behind Annabelle's ear and said "Hi" before she pulled Annabelle into her body so there was no sign of space left. Their lips came together as gently as the water fell over their now less than cooled off bodies. Annabelle quickly deepened the kiss wanting Simone feel every last ounce of need that was coursing through her body but more importantly, through her heart at this moment. Simone had released a low moan in response to Annabelle's display of affection but was soon feeling the cool tile wall against her back as Annabelle's mouth began to make its way down to Simone's neck and as she began to lose a little bit of her composure, Annabelle moved closer to Simone's ear and whispered, "I love you" before Annabelle's hands began to take purchase of Simone's breasts, treating each more gently than she had previously done to her neck just moments before. With each pass of Annabelle's fingertips, Simone began to lose her balance; her normally sturdy legs were quickly weakening under Annabelle's touch. Annabelle soon replaced one of her hands with her mouth garnering a soft whimper from Simone's lips, encouraging Annabelle to continue the assault on her sensitive skin. Annabelle's hands continued their journey down Simone's torso, pausing at the sensitive spots that she had discovered over the many nights spent making love. Each touch left Simone more and more unable to control her movements and sounds. Annabelle found herself being merciful, sensing Simone's need for release as she gently entered Simone's heated center and was soon wrapping Simone in a tight embrace to allow her to steady herself as Annabelle moved her thumb to tenderly caress Simone's sensitive bundle, eliciting a muffled cry from Simone's lips. Annabelle carried Simone over the edge of a welcomed fall into ecstasy, continuing to steady the blonde beauty as she reached the high point and her descent which left her body with a different kind of ache than she had experienced previously. All the tension from the previous day had fallen away as she melted into Annabelle's arms, breathing heavily into her ear "You never cease to amaze me, I love you". Simone began to gather her senses and her stability as she began to caress Annabelle's neck with her own lips when she heard "As much as I would like you to continue, I want to let you finish your shower, you know, the reason you came in here in the first place". Annabelle pulled back slightly, pressed her lips onto Simone's in a simple gesture, then reluctantly pulled back completely, had Simone stand under the showerhead and began to massage her favorite mango scented shampoo into Simone's hair. Annabelle continued to satisfy Simone's need to wash away the previous day by gently stroking every exposed patch of skin with her favorite body wash not only cleansing away the remnants of the used up cells covering her body, but giving Simone another view into Annabelle's soul, the soft and compassionate side that was presenting itself, more and more each time they had the opportunity to be alone, in their own space, in their own existence. Annabelle began to dry the warm droplets from Simone's skin, Simone leaned back and said "That was wonderful, what did I do to deserve that"? Annabelle wrapped the towel more completely around Simone, leaned forward, resting her head on Simone's shoulder and said, "You're welcome, it was my pleasure. You didn't necessarily to anything specific. It was just, just for being you"._

* * *

Simone had finally exited the bathroom, refreshed and ready to start the hectic day that was already planned out for her. A small smile still graced her face after the scene that found itself playing in her mind just a few moments before. She retreated to the closet to gather her outfit for the day. As she set the clothing down on the bed, she made note of the fabric, doing a double check to make sure that there were no stray wrinkles that had found their way onto those items. Satisfied with her wardrobe, she returned to the closet to retrieve a comfortable pair of shoes, knowing she would be traipsing up and down many streets, walkways, hills and any other area that would give her a sense of what life was like in this part of the world. She did have to focus a little bit on the typical tourist traps, allowing the more frequented spots to have their say in the many columns set aside for those things in the magazine, but she was more interested in the out of the way places, the places that gave the local color, its color, its history, its soul. She walked back over to the bed and set her shoes at the foot of the bed and decided to sit on the edge, allow herself to take in one more deep breath to clear her mind so she could focus on the task at hand. Satisfied with her progress, she stood up and moved back over to the window to allow the sun to warm her face and to check the progress of the ever thickening crowd. She turned her gaze toward the area that would allow those staying at the hotel or those who wish to dine with a view, entrance to the establishment. She thought she caught a glimpse of someone familiar, but of course she dismissed that thought, realizing that her mind had been in overdrive the last few hours of this morning that was quickly turning into early afternoon.

She had allowed herself one more, half-cup of coffee, and appreciated the subtle burst of energy the caffeinated beverage supplied at the moment. She moved back over toward the couch to double check her equipment bags and began to reach for the phone to call her co-worker James, who was responsible for getting the majority of the photographs. As she reached for the receiver, a folded piece of paper gained her attention, once again. She reached for the delicate object and leaned back and scanned the words that rested in her hands:

**Simone,**

**I hope you followed directions and waited until to you reached the hotel to open this. If not, I will have to think of someway to torture you later. **

**I just wanted to let you know that I will miss you more than anything I could write down, because there are some things that words cannot express fully. However, I will do the best I can and just hope that you understand what I am meaning to say.**

_**No hostage has been held like I've  
Been holding mine but I'm just fine  
Since I've been without you  
No prisoner could climb the walls  
That I've built up in my mind  
Since I've been without you**_

_**But I'm holding down and out  
I'm desperate without you**_

_**Look at the shape I'm in  
Talking to the walls again  
Look at the state I'm in**_

_**Bent and broken is all I've been  
No universal truth this time  
No other universe but mine  
Could ever feel as unaligned  
Since I've been without you  
No instances from time to time  
Feel like things will turn out right  
Since I've been without you….**_

**I hope you are enjoying the views. I can't wait to see your work. I know it will leave me and all your readers speechless. **

**See you soon, but not soon enough…**

**Yours always, with all of my love,**

**A**

Simone replaced Annabelle's latest, and successful attempt to bury herself deeper into her heart, onto the table next to the couch, wiped a stray tear from her jaw line and dialed James' room to finalize the plans for the day.

They agreed to meet in the lobby in twenty minutes to go over the itinerary for the day. Simone finished getting ready and was about to retrieve the bag from the couch when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She quickly grabbed hold of the phone hoping to hear the voice that would 'sing' her to sleep each night whether it be over the phone or in her dreams.

"Hi" Simone stated a little breathlessly.

"Hey" Annabelle replied a little too nonchalantly for the situation.

"Is everything okay" Simone asked in a concerned tone.

"Of course it is, I am talking to you aren't I"? Annabelle stated in a more excited tone.

"Yes, you are, and what do I owe this pleasant surprise to"? Simone replied in a teasing manner.

"Well, I actually wasn't expecting to catch you now, I figured I you would already be out and about buried knee deep in the local culture" Annabelle stated matter of factly.

"Not yet, but I was just about to head downstairs to meet James and get our day started" Simone replied as she went back over to the window to catch a glimpse of the Mediterranean at high noon.

"Oh, please don't let me hold you up, I just wanted to call and say hi, well, so, hi" Annabelle said in a more hushed tone than before.

"Are you sure everything is okay"? Simone said in a more worried tone.

"Everything is fine, now, get going and just call me when you have time" Annabelle replied in a stern tone.

"Alright, alright, I will call you later. I am glad you called. I really wanted to hear your voice" Simone said changing to a more somber tone.

"Me too. Now go, I love you" Annabelle replied in a soothing tone.

"Love you too, bye" Simone stated as she hit the end call button, with a slight smile at Annabelle's ability to keep her on her toes as well as a hold of her heart.

* * *

Most of the day was spent off and on the Metro as well as a few trips on foot. Simone took notes on the many surroundings they encountered as well as the locals description of the culture in and around this region of Spain. She had also taken a few pictures of her own, but James had the bulk of the shots on his camera. Simone was pleased with their take on the day and was looking forward to getting back to the hotel, unwinding with dinner and beginning to put together the story from the day's events.

"I think today went well don't you"? Simone asked James as they reached her hotel room.

"Yeah, I think we should have enough to get most of the layout finished, and maybe we may have to hit a couple other spots next week to give a more complete look at this area" James replied as he adjusted the camera bag on his shoulder to hand Simone a memory card that contain some pictures from the day's journey.

"Thanks, I will take a look at these tonight and call you in the morning" Simone stated as she reached for her key card so she could enter her room to begin the rituals of the late hour that had seemed to have crept up very quickly.

"Okay, I will talk to you in the morning, now get some rest, goodnight" James stated as he turned to travel down to his room at the other end of the hallway.

"Goodnight" Simone replied as she pushed open her door when she noticed the green light appear just above the handle.

Simone entered a dark room, with just a sliver of light falling carefully from the moon, though the opening of the curtain. She continued on toward the couch to set her bag down when she thought she heard a rustling noise from across the room.

She tried to follow the dim light shining from the window to reach the nearest lamp when someone grabbed her arm and before Simone could get any kind of cry for help out of her throat, she heard a husky voice say "Hi, I am glad I didn't have to wait too much longer, I was just about to fall asleep".

Simone quickly shook herself out of her shocked state, knelt down to put herself face to face with the stowaway in her room and with a smile washing over her face as her heart was beating out of her chest, she replied, "Hi".

**Hope you enjoyed!! **

**Part of Annabelle's "letter' to Simone was an excerpt from "Talking to the Walls" by Finger Eleven**

**Peace and love to all!!! **


	58. When I Look to the Sky

**I know it's been awhile… Thanks for continuing to read! Another rainy day ahead, (literally) so bundle up and watch a sappy movie or well, read a sappy story.. :)**

**When I Look to the Sky**

Morning always came too soon Simone thought as she took a single quiet breath to take in the first dose of morning air trying not to wake the sleeping form curled securely behind her, her arm capturing her waist not wanting to release Simone from her grip. Annabelle always told Simone that it was always much better waking from the depths of sleep with the real thing instead of just a vivid recollection of Simone's essence while traveling through her nightly landscape in what always seemed like another world. Simone let a slight smile grace her lips when she felt Annabelle's grip tighten at the subtle movement Simone performed while trying to coax her aching body into a more comfortable position, knowing she would probably be held captive for a little while longer while the morning was just beginning. The sun had only begun to show its colors, not really allowing anyone up at this time a full view of the glowing orb, just a hint of what was to come. Simone settled herself in for the next little while, appreciating this moment more than any other throughout her day, well other than the times when just before sleep would overtake their bodies, their whispered promises would follow them into slumber, giving them the reassurance that they would hold each other in their hearts and in their dreams throughout the night and into the next day and in what each would silently hope, forever.

"Don't think you are getting away just yet" Annabelle husked into Simone's bare shoulder.

"Oh well, it was worth a try" Simone replied with a large sigh pretending to be disappointed at her inability to escape.

Annabelle relinquished her hold around Simone's waist and began to turn and move away from Simone when she felt a strong arm pull her back into the warmth radiating from the blonde haired beauty when she heard, "You can't get rid of me that easily".

Annabelle repositioned herself against Simone's form, grabbed her hand, kissed it gently and closed her eyes to catch a few more minutes of sleep, knowing the next few days were going to be full of traveling through a few spots throughout Europe and finally landing them in Italy. As Annabelle's eyes closed once again, still heavy from the night before, she began to let her mind race allowing her nervousness creep in but at the same time, she felt a little peace realizing that this will be where Simone's father will finally get the chance to witness up close what Simone had traveled half way across the world to try to escape from as well as traveled half way back across the world to finally acknowledge what was in her heart, no longer feeling the need to let the secure walls of her former life dictate her emotions. Her father would see that she finally has let go and let love be her guide in what most would consider a much too short life to do otherwise.

* * *

"This is beautiful"! Annabelle exclaimed as they were finishing the last few miles of road on the way into Marseille.

"Yes, it is. My father recommended we stop here for a couple of days and take in the scenery before getting to Italy" Simone replied as she was trying to focus on the names of the streets that would take them to their destination for the night.

Annabelle just silently gazed out the window at all of the buildings that she had only been able to see in books, as the bricks and mortar of the ancient buildings came to life right before her eyes, taking her to another time, a time when there were no such things as cars, telephones, or television. She tried to envision the quiet way of life that must have been the norm in and around these monuments of architecture. A small smile washed over her face as her father's words began to ring through her thoughts. He had always rambled on about his adventures as a pilot and throughout his detailed descriptions of his scheduled destinations; he would paint a picture of each city he was able to spend more than a few hours in. Annabelle would always find herself trying to visualize each place he described, closing her eyes, trying to see the buildings, the people, or the ocean. He had always brought something home with him from each location, something that was more specific to the region, not just some tourist trinket that would usually end up in a box in the attic or a closet. He brought back a little piece of each place in the form of a picture, a book detailing its history, or a new recipe that was specific to the area. Annabelle closed her eyes as they got closer to their destination, silently wishing her father were there to share it with her, and at the same time, letting him know, in her own way, that she could check a few places off the wish list of places to see, to visit, to experience. As she sat quietly, in this peaceful moment, she turned her gaze toward the blonde haired beauty, took a deep breath, reached for her free hand, pressed her warm lips onto Simone's soft skin and said "Thanks for letting me stay".

* * *

"Are you hungry"? Simone whispered into Annabelle's ear as she came up behind her as she looked out the window at the blue waters that had a slightly grayish hue due to the clouds that had crept in during the middle of the night threatening to release their contents on anything that was moving or otherwise stationary on the earth surface below.

"Maybe a little" Annabelle replied as she leaned back into Simone as she placed her hands over Simone's that were now resting just below Annabelle's hips.

"Just a little? I think your stomach is 'saying' something else" Simone stated with a slight chuckle as she patted Annabelle's belly trying in vain to quiet the rumbling noise now emitting from the empty cavern under Simone's hands.

"What do you have in mind"? Annabelle replied as she turned to face Simone and place a quick kiss on Simone's waiting lips.

"I thought we could head downstairs and grab a bite in the hotel's café before heading out for the day" Simone whispered back as she leaned back in for a more satisfying kiss, pulling Annabelle in closer, capturing her warmth, forgetting about the cool breeze and the smattering of droplets now tapping on the window at a pace that was nothing compared to the speed at which Simone's heart was now beating.

Annabelle quickly deepened the kiss and allowed Simone's hands access underneath the shirt that been one of the things that kept her warm throughout the night. Annabelle began to move Simone back toward the bed, and as they eased back onto the soft mattress that had cradled them just a few moments before, Annabelle pulled back slightly and as she hovered over Simone's panting form, she replied "I was thinking we should just order room service".

* * *

"Here, move over, okay, much better" Simone said as she pulled Annabelle in a little bit closer to her body as the rain began to escape the clouds at a more rapid pace as the umbrella they were under was barely big enough for one person to remain dry on a day like this.

"Yes, much better" Annabelle replied as she smiled at the caring tone and actions that Simone naturally emoted when in Annabelle's presence.

"I know these aren't the best conditions, but what do you think"? Simone asked as she turned the both of them slightly to capture a glimpse of the city below, now almost completely devoid of any trace of life due to the inclement weather presenting itself at the moment.

"It's breathtaking. I don't think I would have been able to sit inside for any amount of time and listen to any kind of sermon or anything else for that matter. I would have probably just snuck out and had my own kind of meeting with God" Annabelle replied as she scanned the landscape that surrounded the Basilique, taking in mixture of mountains and seascape as well as scent of the many trees now dripping with the raindrops, thankful for the lack of sunshine as they soak up a much needed drink.

"Yes, somehow I can see you quietly slipping out of the pew, sitting under that tree, picking at the grass and getting your clothes dirty while you were waiting for everyone to come out" Simone said as she leaned in further toward Annabelle's ear and pointed toward the tree a few yards away.

"Yes, I 'm not one to sit in one place for long, but I just think that this view would make a better place of worship than inside a man made building" Annabelle replied with a slight grin as she pointed toward the massive structure that had seen both peace and unrest within its walls and the surrounding area throughout its lifetime.

"Do you mind if we go inside? I still wanted to take a few more pictures before we head back" Simone said as she adjusted herself more firmly around Annabelle's form, trying to keep the both of them from shivering anymore than they already were.

"As long as I am with you, I don't care where we go" Annabelle replied as she turned and gently pressed her lips onto Simone's cheek, entwined her hand with Simone's and began to lead them back up toward the steps to get them out of the rain and enter another world of grand colors and archways that keep the visitors looking upward as they travel throughout the structure that has been given the task of protecting the souls of all of those who enter.

* * *

The rolling hills were becoming more prominent as the city began to close in around them. Each were in their own thoughts as the green hues of the landscape flowed by seamlessly as each mile disappeared behind them as they made their way toward the place where Simone had taken residence just a short time ago. Simone didn't think she would return so soon. She thought she would be relegated to local work for much longer, not given the green light to travel the world allowing the readers to see her point of view regarding the typical tourist attractions as well as the hidden treasures only the locals would know about while she captured their stories within the confines of a picture. She was grateful to be given these opportunities, filling the pages in her passport more quickly and more frequently than most people do in their entire lives. She always considered herself a student of life and now she could also add a student of the world to that self proclaimed title. She moved deeper into thought as the sight of Annabelle looking out the window overtook her view for a brief second. She never thought the first time she introduced the love of her life to her father, that it would be in his part of the world. The last couple of weeks had been a dream that she had secretly hoped she would never wake from, but with each passing day, she allowed herself to accept the reality before her, that Annabelle had moved further into her heart, not realizing its true depth, not until she met the blue eyed beauty that no matter how hard she tried, never left her mind for one minute, not since that fateful day in her classroom.

Annabelle ran a slow hand through her hair as the car came to a stop in front of what she thought was a simple yet elegant home set up at the base of a hill protected by a half dozen trees that still allowed its visitors to be met with a mixture of stone, wood and an inviting porch, like an extra large welcome mat. She sat motionless in the passenger seat when she felt a soft touch fall over her shoulder when she heard; "Are you okay"?

"I'm fine, just, just a little nervous is all" Annabelle replied as she turned and gave Simone a sheepish grin in response to the fact that she hadn't actually pulled the handle on the car door to get out, just was content leaving her hand lying motionless around it.

"I will be right here, right next to you. Just so you know, he can't wait to meet you" Simone said in a comforting tone as she gave Annabelle's shoulder one last reassuring squeeze and then she moved to exit the car on the driver's side and make her way over to Annabelle's door to coax her out.

Annabelle took a deep breath and allowed Simone to assist her in leaving the vehicle as she wiped the perspiration from her other hand on her jeans and was soon tossing her travel bag over her shoulder as they made their way up the driveway to the house.

As soon as Simone rang the doorbell, the wooden entrance creaked open and the greeter wore a huge smile that reminded Annabelle of her band mate back home, just a little more seasoned, with a few distinct wrinkles her and there, a few more gray hairs washed through the blonde waves and smiling eyes that had seen the world and then some.

"Hi honey"! Charles Bradley exclaimed as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Hi dad, it's good to see you" Simone replied as she relished in the feeling of his strength, welcoming her in the way only her father could.

Simone pulled back just a little, now facing Annabelle and began to say "Dad, this is.." when she was cut off by her father who allowed his smile to get a little bigger as he moved toward Annabelle and said, "You must be Annabelle".

"Yes sir, its nice to meet you" Annabelle replied as she smiled and stuck out her hand to shake his when she was soon enveloped into those same strong arms that held Simone just moments before.

"The pleasure is all mine. I am glad I finally get to put a face with the name" Simone's father stated as he gave Annabelle a warm greeting before he released her back toward the same space that Simone was now occupying.

Annabelle felt her nervousness begin to fade as she looked at Simone and saw the joy radiating from her eyes at the interaction between her and her father and the ease at which the introduction flowed.

"Here, follow me, you girls must be tired" Charles stated as he grabbed their bags and motioned for them to follow him to their room.

"Thanks dad, we are a little worn out" Simone replied as she nudged Annabelle to move in front of her to follow her dad to the room.

"If you need anything else, like more blankets or pillows, you know where to find them" Simone's father said as he motioned toward her and gave a knowing smile.

"Yes, dad, I think we will be okay for now" Simone replied mirroring the same knowing smile.

"Thank you Mr. Bradley for letting us stay here. You have a beautiful home" Annabelle stated as she let a wide grin wash over her face while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Thank you Annabelle, and its Charles, okay? It seems you two need to rest for a bit. Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours, so I will see you downstairs then" Simone's father said as he began to back out of the room to let the girls rest after their excursion through the winding roads that brought them here.

"Thanks dad, we will be down in awhile, did you need help with dinner"? Simone asked as her father was just about out the door.

"No honey, I can handle it on my own, I will just have to open an extra box of macaroni and cheese" Charles stated teasingly as he quietly closed the door behind him.

"I can see where Jason gets his sense of humor" Annabelle stated as she sat on the edge of the bed finally letting out the yawn she had been holding down the last few minutes.

"Yes, among other things" Simone replied with a smirk as she removed her shoes before climbing in next to Annabelle to allow her eyes to rest after taking in all the sights the last few days.

As soon as Simone turned to say something else, she noticed Annabelle's breathing had already steadied out and with a subtle gesture she moved to wrap herself over Annabelle's now sleeping form and quietly whispered, "I love you" as she finally gave in to the heaviness her eyelids had been wrestling with the last hour or so.

"That was delicious Mr. Br, I mean Charles" Annabelle stated as she wiped the last bit of sauce from her lips.

"Thank you, I am glad you enjoyed it. Did you get enough to eat"? Simone's father replied as he pointed to the partially filled platters scatter around the table.

"Yes, I did, thank you. Really, I don't think I could eat another bite" Annabelle stated as she leaned back and patted her stomach signaling her fullness from all of the bread she ingested along with her dinner.

"Yes, thank you for leaving me one piece this time" Simone said teasingly as she glanced toward Annabelle as she wiped the last remnants of her own dinner from her mouth.

"Well, if you're interested, there is some kind of chocolate something in the kitchen for dessert" Charles stated in both girls direction as he got up to clear the table.

"Well, I think I may have room for some kind of chocolate" Annabelle replied with a slight grin as she sat up a little straighter at the suggestion of chocolate being in the other room.

Simone and her father began to chuckle at Annabelle chocolate affliction when Simone stated "Here, I will get this, you just sit and relax. You cooked, so the least I can do is clean up" .

"Here let me have…" Annabelle was cut off by Simone saying "No, you can sit and relax as well. I am sure my father would like to torture you with a million questions" With that she disappeared into the kitchen as she balanced the dirty plates in both arms.

"So". Annabelle said as she let out a big sigh leaning forward on her hands.

"You don't have to worry about anything, regardless of what my daughter told you, I don't bite" Charles said with a smile trying to ease Annabelle's nervous demeanor.

Annabelle sat back in her chair, let out a small sigh and said "Thank you again for welcoming me into your home. This whole trip has been such a great adventure, but I couldn't think of a more perfect way to end it, being here with Simone, and getting to finally meet you".

"I have heard a lot about you Annabelle. Simone speaks very highly of you and from what I hear, my son thinks the world of you as well" Simone's father stated in a reassuring tone.

"Well, I am glad to hear that, and I think the world of them, really, I am so grateful to have them in my life. You should be proud to have raised such wonderful people" Annabelle replied with a genuine smile as she leaned forward to rest her arms on the table in a more relaxed position.

"Well, I can't take all the credit; I traveled quite a bit when they were younger. Their mother is the one who kept them on the straight and narrow. Even after she died, her influence carried Simone and Jason into adulthood" Simone's father stated with a little sadness in his voice.

"Do you miss her"? Annabelle stated with a reverence as she motioned toward the picture of Simone's mother on the table to the left of the kitchen door.

"Everyday" Charles said without hesitation as he steadied his gaze on the photograph that still captured his attention each time he passed to and from the kitchen as well as brought a smile to his face and a slight ache to his heart that has never truly healed after all this time.

"I know what you mean" Annabelle replied as she kept the trembling voice that was threatening its way out of her throat at bay for the moment.

Charles and Annabelle soon fell into a discussion about each others loved one's passing and what they meant to them. Charles filled Annabelle in on all the details of their relationship, their first meeting, his knowing at that moment that she was the one, their struggles early on starting their lives together, raising a family and the many adventures they enjoyed together as a family. Annabelle never removed her gaze from Simone's father as he painted a picture of the Bradley family as beautifully as any photograph he had ever taken, just with words. She was in awe of the man sitting before her, with his gentle ways as his eyes softened more and more as he talked about his wife and his children. She noticed him catching himself as his voiced hitched a couple of time here and there.

Annabelle began to allow Simone's father into her own battle with her father's untimely death. She spoke of everything her father meant to her, all of his own adventures throughout the world and his wish for her to experience the same. She followed the joy of being in her father's presence with the sorrow that followed after he left this world. She gave Simone's father a glimpse of her past and her many transgressions during her rebellion after his passing. He sat amazed that such a young girl had experienced so much at such an early age and still ended up where she was at this moment in her life. As Annabelle continued with her journey through her battles with herself and her mother, he began to think about his own relationship with his son, or lack thereof. Annabelle continued by saying, "You know I still think he is around, somewhere. Just watching, making sure I am okay. Does that make sense"?

"Of course it does. Sometimes I still feel that she is here, of course not physically, just her presence, in this house, even things I see on my assignments, things that remind me of her, or something that she would make note of" Simone's father stated as he sighed slightly as he smiled towards Annabelle, realizing she hasn't removed her attention from anything he had been saying, wanting to take it all in.

"I know. I mean, just this trip. He always talked about the places he had been. Me being here, and getting to see some of those places, I could hear his words, as I passed by a restaurant, a shop, or a small city he mentioned, and I just felt he was there with me, making sure I got to see it, just the way he had" Annabelle replied as a stray tear was threatening to fall, and as she blinked, it released itself from her lower eyelid and fell on her napkin now resting on the table.

Charles just smiled and reached to cover Annabelle's hand and said "I am sure your father is proud of you Annabelle, I know he has seen what a wonderful person you are".

"I sure hope so" Annabelle replied with a small smile at Charles' kind gesture.

"Hey you two, what's going on in here"? Simone asked curious as to why the words she could hear for the last few moments were now silenced in the late evening hour that had approached too quickly.

"Just talking about life" Annabelle stated with a smirk noticing Simone's expression as she sat down in the chair next to her.

"Did you save any dessert for us"? Charles stated in a teasing manner trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I think there may be a piece or two left of the cake. I put it in the fridge if you need a midnight snack, well, since its almost midnight, maybe an early morning snack" Simone said nudging Annabelle, knowing that she would not be able to wait too much longer to dive into that cake.

"Well, its getting late, I think I am going to head to bed. You two stay up as long as you like and help yourself to anything, chocolate or otherwise" Simone's father stated as he got up and placed a kiss on his daughter's head as well as Annabelle's and continued by saying, "Goodnight, see you in the morning".

"Thanks again for dinner dad, goodnight" Simone replied as her father began his journey to his room.

"Thanks Charles, for everything, goodnight" Annabelle added as Simone's father stopped to acknowledge their statements with a smile.

"Well" Simone breathed out, trying to gain a little insight as to what Annabelle and her father were discussing for so long.

"We talked a little about you, and of course how wonderful you turned out. But, we mostly talked about your mom and my dad" Annabelle replied with a slight tinge of exhaustion in her voice as she leaned on Simone's shoulder, happy to be back in her presence.

"And" Simone replied not really satisfied with Annabelle's answer.

"And, I will tell you the rest tomorrow" Annabelle stated as she sleepily stood up and tugged on Simone's arm to follow her upstairs to let the day's events drift away as they wrapped themselves in each other's warmth, keeping one another company, as they travel in and out of the deepest sleep, as their dream lives turn back into reality once the morning presents itself, keeping their promise, as the sleep falls from their eyes, that those deep pools of blue, will be the first thing waiting to greet them.

* * *

"Hello"? Jason stated into the phone, still fighting off the late night he found himself in just a few hours before.

"Hello"? Jason repeated, pulling the phone away to try to decipher the number across the screen, not really sure if he recognized it or not.

He brought the phone back to his ear to repeat his grovely greeting one last time when he heard, "Hi Jason, it's me, how are you doing son"?

**Have a great weekend all!! **

**Peace and Love!!!**


	59. You

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!!!! And of course, many many thanks to those of you who have continued the journey and those of you who have 'jumped' on board!!**

**Enjoy!**

**You**

"Should we just leave it as is, or do you want to start over and take over on the chorus" Jason asked as Annabelle sank down into the end cushion of the couch, propping her guitar up against the arm rest as she let out a deep sigh.

"I think we should take a break is what I think" Annabelle replied as she blew a stray hair away from her face, sinking further back on the backrest of the couch, closing her eyes in the process.

"Okay princess, we can take a break, but after about ten minutes, we are going to finish this song" Jason stated as he set his guitar down and made his way up the stairs to get some water stopping quickly to smack Annabelle on the leg as he passed by.

"Hey, that's it" Annabelle protested as she jumped up to catch up to Jason as he ascended the stairs a little more quickly than normal.

Once at the top of the stairs, Annabelle playfully shoved Jason out of the way before he reached the fridge and grabbed herself and the rest of the boys bottles of water, leaving Jason to fend for himself.

"Thanks for leaving me one" Jason yelled down to an already disappearing Annabelle as she hopped down the stairs, two at a time.

"You know where the cups are, you live here don't you!" Annabelle replied as she sat back down after tossing a bottle to everyone.

"Good one" Austin snickered as he took a sip of that much needed cool liquid, soothing his vocal chords to get them ready for the next round of back up vocals finishing tonight's rehearsal.

"Can I have a sip when you're done?" Collins stated as she leaned in and nuzzled Austin's shoulder.

"Of course, here you go beautiful" Austin replied after he took one last long drink from his bottle before handing it to Collins.

"Okay you two, I don't think I can take any more of your sappiness, please spare us your lovey dovey stuff" Annabelle stated as she chuckled while she sat down in between her band mate and her best friend.

"Just because you're not .." Austin sputtered out before Annabelle elbowed him in the ribs causing him to swallow the rest of his sentence.

"Hey, I think we should get a move on and finish up with practice" Annabelle replied as she quickly removed herself from the couch, smirking as she placed the guitar strap around her neck and grabbed the pick from in between the strings.

"Okay guys, the song sounds great so far, but I just wanted to change up the ending, you know, give it a little different effect" Jason stated as he settled in his usual spot, adjusting his guitar to its ready position.

"What did you have in mind"? Annabelle asked as she strummed a couple of chords mindlessly to bring her back to focus on the task at hand.

"Well I think we should sing the last couple of lines a capella, I will sing the second to the last line and you can sing the last line, and just end it like that" Jason replied as he began to pick the melody to the song they were working on.

The band took Jason's cue and began to fill in with the rest of the instruments, allowing the song to come to its full potential. Each member was creating their own specific sounds bringing the mixture of notes and beats together seamlessly, filling the room with the charged emotion of the song. After traveling the path of words and sounds, Jason gave the signal to pause each instrument as his voice, standing alone, quietly allowed the lyrics to fall from his lips;

_Come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_

Annabelle took Jason's sudden silence as her cue to put the finishing touch on the song and closed her eyes, leaned in to the mic and completed the tune in a husked voice just above a whisper;

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Pull me down hard and drown me, drown me in love_

The room was silent for just a moment, absorbing all the energy that was present just moments earlier, when the light sound of clapping began emanating from the other side of the room.

"That was amazing you guys! I was holding my breath till the last note" Collins exclaimed as she brought her hand up to her chest to make sure she was indeed breathing.

"Thanks Collins, I guess that means we are including that in our set Friday" Jason replied as he nudged Annabelle garnering her usual smirk at his antics and his ability to take a song and improve on its already polished features.

"Yeah, I guess that will work, it sounded okay" Annabelle stated teasingly as she let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders as she set her guitar in its case.

"Well, I am sure its going to be better than anything you come up with" Jason replied as he set his guitar on its stand quickly moving toward Annabelle and grabbing her playfully around the neck in one of his typical brotherly choke holds.

"You wish" Annabelle stated, struggling to get out the words a bit due to Jason's arm now wrapped around her neck.

"Alright you two, break it up, I wouldn't want you to get hurt Jas" Austin stated matter of factly as he began to put away his own equipment.

The rest of the band began to let out stifled chuckles at Austin's comment as Jason felt the sharp point from Annabelle's elbow make contact with his midsection compelling him to release his hold around Annabelle's neck.

Everyone was slowly recovering from the laughter when Annabelle made her way over to Collins and said "Did you get your take home exam done"?

"I did some of it. I always thought that these take home exams would be easier. But it still takes forever to find some of this information that it takes five times longer than just a regular in class exam" Collins replied with a sigh as she slumped down on the couch even further.

"I know, if I have to listen to 'Someone to Watch Over Me' one more time, I think I am going to scream" Annabelle stated as she lifted her arms in frustration before allowing her hands to fall noisily onto her thighs.

"I meant to ask you why you kept starting that song again and again" Collins replied with a slight chuckle at Annabelle antics.

"Well after this exam, I don't ever want to hear another Gershwin song again" Annabelle stated with a sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"Whats wrong with Gershwin? You know he wrote a song just for you Annabelle" Jason chimed in as he sat on the arm of the couch winding up the cords from the electronics scattered around the room.

"What, that's not possible Jas, he has been dead for like a hundred years" Annabelle exclaimed as she got up and began to help finish cleaning up the room.

"I know, however, his timeless masterpiece 'Funny Face' could have been written with you in mind" Jason deadpanned without even looking up from the black and silver items in his hands.

"Boy, you are just a riot tonight Jas, aren't you"? Annabelle replied as she bumped him with just enough force to send him off the arm of the couch and onto the floor.

"That's it, you asked for it" Jason responded through gritted teeth as he tossed the cords aside and quickly jumped to his feet in pursuit of an already fleeing Annabelle.

Collins curled up in a ball on the couch to avoid Jason's hurdling technique as Annabelle was now halfway up the stairs on her way to the kitchen.

Jason was now being harassed by the other band members as they began to make 'whooping' sounds and whistling and someone was soon heard saying "How does it feel to get knocked on your ass by a girl Jas"?

Jason ignored the taunts and continued his way up the stairs and as he reached the kitchen he was met with Annabelle's mischievous grin as she was now holding her phone letting out a breathless "Hey" as she was trying to compose herself after the sprint up the stairs.

"Is everything okay"? The voice on the other end said in a concerned tone.

"Everything is fine, your brother is just trying to kill me" Annabelle replied still a little breathless as she began to move around the table to keep Jason at a safe distance.

"What is going on? I leave for a couple of days and all hell breaks loose"! Simone exclaimed with a slight chuckle knowing that Annabelle must have got the best Jason with her teasing to get this type of reaction.

"Don't think just because you're on the phone with my sister that I am not going to throttle you" Jason replied loud enough so Simone could hear as well.

"You have to catch me first" Annabelle stated as she made a mad dash for Simone's bedroom with just enough time to shut and lock the door on a flustered Jason.

"Don't worry, paybacks are a…" Jason's voice trailed off due to the distance now between him and Annabelle.

"Okay, lets try this again. Hi"! Annabelle stated in a voice just above a whisper knowing that all was quiet for now.

"Hi, so, this is what goes on when I am not home" Simone said with a slight firmness in her tone.

"Well, you know the old saying, when the cats away, the mice will play" Annabelle replied with a slight chuckle.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't expect anything less" Simone stated while trying to stifle her own chuckle.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself, your brother just thinks he is tough" Annabelle replied as she laid back on Simone's more than comfortable bed.

"Well, I know you can handle yourself, but be careful anyway, I don't want to see you, um, anyone get hurt" Simone said in a more concerned tone.

"Yes, 'mom' " Annabelle replied as she grinned into the phone at Simone's protectiveness.

"Okay, now that that is settled. How was your day"? Simone asked in a more loving tone.

"Good, but could be better" Annabelle replied with a slight sigh.

"What is it? What happened"? Simone stated curiously with a slight worried tone in her voice.

"Nothing happened, just the typical school and practice, but, its just that, well, what happened is that your not here right next to me, protecting me from your psycho brother and then tucking me into bed" Annabelle replied with a distinctive, but subtle sound of disappointment in her voice.

"I miss you too, more than you know" Simone answered, pulling the phone away a little as she released a frustrated sigh.

"Um, I think I got you beat on the who is missing who more part" Annabelle playfully stated as she scooted back further on the bed so she was now resting on Simone's pillow.

"Well, that is a matter of opinion, I guess I will just have to show you when I see you" Simone replied cryptically.

"So, when is that going to be"? Annabelle questioned as she let out a slight yawn that seemed to sneak up on her from nowhere.

"The Blooms festival is over on Sunday, but Steve wants us to stop in Vancouver for one day to take a set of pictures of the Capilano bridge, showing the different areas and views as well as those views from different times of the day, especially close to sunset. So, to answer your question, I should be back home by late Tuesday night" Simone replied covering the need for a little oxygen being a few hours later in her current location.

"So, lets see, that's six days, five hours and seventeen minutes. I think that is six days, five hours and sixteen minutes longer than I can wait" Annabelle stated in a slightly husked voice knowing that it drove Simone crazy when she dropped her voice an octave or two.

"For once I am not going to argue with you. If I have my way, I will push to get out on a late flight Monday night, as long as the weather cooperates" Simone replied and continued by saying, "I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but I have been having a hard time sleeping, without you right next to me" Simone confessed in a hushed tone, hoping the desire in her heart silently made its way into Annabelle's own heart and somehow, over the miles, Annabelle could feel Simone's thoughts, words, and presence.

"Okay, I will pretend that you didn't say that, but, I have a confession of my own, that well, you weren't supposed to know either" Annabelle stated as she rolled back over onto her back, pulling the pillow into her free arm.

"What is it"? Simone wondered aloud.

"Its just that, well, oh, I might as well just say it, I think, I think I love you" Annabelle whispered as if she didn't want anyone else to hear, just the person on the other end of the line as well as the only person holding her heart hostage.

"Oh, well, that is good to know. I am glad you feel comfortable enough to share that with me" Simone replied trying to play along with the blue eyed beauty, keeping her tone steady.

"Okay, but you cant hold that against me, just letting you know how I feel" Annabelle smirked as she brought her mouth even closer to the phone.

"Well, if you must know, I think I love you too" Simone stated matter of factly, as she raised her arm above her head to rest it as she closed her eyes, trying to find that set of blue eyes that could hold her captive whether she was right in front of her or just traveling with her in her thoughts or dreams.

"Good, I would hate to think that I was in this alone" Annabelle said as she rolled over on her side, pillow in her grip, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Didn't want you to feel left out" Simone replied with a slight chuckle and finished with a quiet yawn as she stretched her legs out in front of her.

Simone waited for a reply but got none, all she could hear was the subtle sound of breathing on the other end of the line. "Annabelle, Annabelle" she whispered, still wanting to talk but not wanting to wake her knowing that she has probably been burning the candle at both ends this week.

"Hmmm"? Annabelle replied sleepily.

"Hey, sleepyhead, I just wanted to say goodnight and sweet dreams" Simone stated in a hushed tone.

"No, its okay, I'm awake, I don't want you to hang up, unless you need to" Annabelle replied letting out a small sigh relishing the fact that she had already started to see Simone in her new dream just a few moments before.

"You need to get some sleep, I insist, I know you have mid-terms this week, plus the show. I am sorry I am going to miss it" Simone stated as she slid down to rest her head on the firm pillow that was the mainstay in most hotel rooms.

"Yeah, I am having a hard time keeping my eyes open, but I cant complain, the visuals I am getting with my eyes closed are pretty good if I say so myself" Annabelle grinned, closing her eyes, hoping her brainwaves would succumb to her wishes and replay the visual from where she left off.

"You are, oh, I don't even know what to say to you sometimes" Simone replied, biting her bottom lip at Annabelle's remark.

"Just say that you love me, miss me, and see you in my dreams" Annabelle stated in that famous husked voice she was blessed with.

"Okay, I love you, I miss you, and I will see you in my dreams. And, if I forget to tell you when I see you in mine or your dream, you're beautiful" Simone replied in a sincere tone, trying to convey the last statement with as much emotion as was possible with the spoken word.

"Thanks, um, Simone, is it Tuesday yet"? Annabelle asked, just hoping she would awake from the night with Simone in her arms.

"Soon, now go, go to sleep, call me tomorrow if you have time, after you finish your studying, okay"? Simone pleaded quietly.

"Mmhm, I will call you tomorrow, 'night" Annabelle mumbled into the receiver as the phone gently slipped from her grip as sleep had completely taken over her body, and into a different world for a few hours.

"Goodnight" Simone replied, knowing Annabelle had already drifted back to sleep as she hit the 'end' button on her phone, set in on the nightstand and was herself quickly descending deeper and deeper into that place where anything and everything was possible, no matter what reality had set aside for the next day.

---

* * *

-

"Can you please tell Austin to wrap it up, we need to get started" Jason stated as he pointed toward the two people attached at the lips over by the back exit.

"Austin, Austin Caldwell, please return to the stage" Annabelle stated into the microphone garnering a smattering of chuckles and heads turning toward the back of the room.

"Subtle, Annabelle, subtle" Jason stated with a smirk trying to sound serious, but not being able to suppress a grin as he watched Austin and Collins hurriedly pull apart and scurry back toward the stage area.

"Hey everyone, its Friday and I think we can all use a little bit of a good time right"? Jason stated toward the crowd as people were waiting in anticipation for the music to start that would allow them to drown out any other thoughts that were occupying their minds after a long week of studying or working.

The crowd collectively shouted "Yeah" as they raised their various cups and water bottles in response to Jason's question.

"Okay then lets get this started"! Jason said a bit louder this time as he began to strum the beginning to "Different Day" by State of Shock as the crowd began to bob their heads a little as the music picked up and they got into the mood of the song. There were a few people still finding their seats on this Friday night, but in the full house, those were far and few between as most already knew to get there early so they had something to sit on, otherwise they knew it was standing room only. There were mostly casually clad patrons here tonight, in the typical jeans, t-shirts and a few shorts here and there. Throughout the song, Annabelle caught the regular's eyes, Collins, Lita, Jennifer, and even though she knew it, she was still a bit sad that Simone was not filling one of the seats, keeping her pools of blue fixed on Annabelle as the night moved along, one song after another. She continued to scan the crowd while singing along with the chorus noting the two gentlemen sitting by the door. They weren't in the typical attire one would see in this type of place she thought, but she just continued the 'journey' throughout the room just thinking they weren't from around here and just stopped in for a quick jolt of caffeine.

The crowd gave thanks after each and every song that was played, each beat left a mark on their legs, hands and tables as they pounded along with the sounds filling the room. The night was quickly coming to a close, much to the dismay of the patrons this evening, but as always, the crowd would be witness to one last song, one last piece of Annabelle's heart after two long sets of upbeat songs and ballads allowing those in attendance to ride that emotional roller coaster right along with the band. But Annabelle's final songs, were always, just a little bit deeper on the scale. As Jason announced the impending final song before the night came to a close, Annabelle closed her eyes for just a moment, adjusted herself on the stool, took a deep breath, and when she was satisfied with the visual now resting behind her eyes, she began to pick a few opening notes on her guitar, closed her eyes one last time and began to sing;

_Time, I always need more time  
To figure what I've lost, to learn what I should find  
Soon, I'm always hoping soon  
I'll figure what to add, I'll learn what to remove_

New sunrise, new sunsets  
New stories I haven't lived through yet

With you, it's always been you  
There's never been good days  
There's never been bad days without you

Choose, I'm always made to choose  
I'll figure what to share, I'll learn from what I've used

New sunrise, new sunsets  
New promises I haven't made quite yet

To you, it's always been you  
There's never been good days  
There's never been bad days without you

Yeah, there's never been a day without you  
Yeah, there's never been a day  
There's never been a night without you

You, it's always been you  
There's never been good days  
There's never been bad days without you

It's always been you  
There's never those good days  
There's never those bad days without you

The crowd stood and cheered as Annabelle said her last few words of thanks and goodnights. The band exchanged high fives and hugs for another successful show and when Jason moved toward Annabelle to wrap her up in a bear hug to congratulate her for another amazing journey into her soul when they both heard, "Sorry to interrupt, but do you have a minute"?

"Um, sure, who did you want to speak with" Jason replied as he stepped down from the stage, pulling Annabelle gently with him.

"Both of you if that is okay" The man in the button up shirt and blazer stated as he pointed between the two of them and motioned toward the table that had just been vacated.

"Sure" Jason replied as he guided Annabelle to an empty chair at the table in front of the stage.

"Hi, I'm Jack Carroll, and this is my associate Robert Newman. We are from a smaller, independent record label, that of course has ties to a major label, but we are traveling the west coast looking for a few new acts to join us and…."

Neither Annabelle nor Jason heard the last few sentences of what was being said, they just looked at each other with a speechless expression, not really having to say a word, each other able to read the others mind.

**TBC..**

**Hope you all have a great weekend!!**

**The song "You" is by Collective Soul**

**PEACE!!!**


	60. All Over Me

**Hi all!**

**I hope this finds everyone doing well and enjoying the last month or so until summer begins.. :)**

**Thank you all again for staying with me and even nudging me a bit to continue. Of course thank you to all of you who are continuing to add this story to their 'favs'!**

**All Over Me (not from the movie…. This song is by Default)**

"So roomy, how about a big breakfast to start the day"? Annabelle asked as Collins trekked sleepily down the hallway.

"Mmm, I was wondering what smelled so good" Collins replied with her eyes still half closed.

"Here, this should help" Annabelle stated as she placed a steaming mug of freshly brewed coffee in front of her slightly comatose best friend.

"Thanks" Collins whispered as she lightly blew over the hot liquid that filled the warm cup resting in her hands.

Collins felt the blood rushing to her heart and the rest of her extremities a little bit quicker after she took the first taste of the cream colored concoction that had just a hint of vanilla to take the edge off the bitterness. Her mind and body, now a bit more coherent, took a long look at her roommate, took one more sip from her mug and said, "So, how does it feel"?

"I can't really describe it. Its really like a dream, one that you always keep replaying in your mind, but never in a million years ever think that it would come true" Annabelle replied as she sat down with two plates of a myriad of breakfast provisions giving them something to wash down with their coffee. Annabelle just sat there with a smile as wide as anything Collins had ever witnessed coming from her best friend. Collins returned that smile, knowing that Annabelle's life, as well as hers, even if it was just a little, was about to take a sharp left, and head down an unknown road.

They just sat in silence as they finished their last few bites. They each took one last sip from their cups and with a wide grin Annabelle stated "its all yours" as she waved her hands over the table, pointing out the dishes resting in front of each other.

"Thanks, I will get right on that" Collins muttered as she tried to get just one last drop out of her cup, hoping that there was enough left to jolt her to her senses so she could actually move from the spot she was currently occupying.

"Well while you sit here contemplating how you are actually going to accomplish this task, I am going to make a couple of phone calls" Annabelle stated with a smirk as she looked back over her shoulder before disappearing down the hallway to her room.

* * *

She sat patiently waiting for the person on the other end to pick up after listening to the first few rings coming from where her ear was resting. A couple of more rings passed through her auditory canal when she soon heard a breathless "Hello"?

"Hey, good morning sleepyhead" Annabelle chuckled into the phone getting the visual of messy blonde locks sticking in every direction imaginable.

"Do you know what time it is"? The groggy voice questioned, now a bit more firmly after noticing the red numbers emitting from the clock next to the bed.

"Yes, I do, but the question is how are you still sleeping after last night"? Annabelle teasingly questioned the boy who had become the brother she never had.

"Easy, I was dead tired after the show and the discussion we had for 2 hours after that" Jason retorted in a less than pleasant tone.

"Well I am too excited to still be sleeping, so I thought I would call and see if you felt the same way"? Annabelle stated, continuing her assault on Jason's unconsciousness.

"Yes, I am very excited, but I figured at this point, sleep is important, you should know right, you are the one who needs her beauty sleep" Jason quipped finally allowing Annabelle's words to knock him awake enough to join in their typical banter, even if it was the earliest he had ever been up on a Saturday.

"Not that it matters to you, but there is only one person who can tell me I need my beauty sleep, and that I would actually care that they said it" Annabelle replied while grinning into the phone.

"Speaking of my big sis, have you talked to her yet"? Jason asked as he sat up and leaned on the headboard as he forced his hand through his hair.

"No, not yet, and that is the other reason I was calling. If you happen to talk to her, can you please not tell her about last night"? Annabelle pleaded in her best polite sounding voice.

"Annabelle, she is going to be so excited, why don't you want her to know"? Jason asked as he moved to the side of the bed letting his feet fall to the floor.

"Of course I want her to know, I just want to tell her in person, not over the phone" Annabelle replied hoping Jason would go along with her wishes.

"Okay, I will do my best not to spill the beans when I talk to her" Jason said with a small chuckle at Annabelle's comments.

"Thanks Jas, I just, I just want, just want to".. Annabelle was interrupted by Jason saying, "I know, Annabelle, you don't need to say anything".

Annabelle let out a sigh of relief, looked over at her dresser and let her eyes wash over the blue-eyed beauty that was staring back at her, with a smile that was brighter than the golden orb in the background, then allowing her eyes to take in the rest of the picture, noting the arms wrapped securely around her shoulders, quickly closing her eyes, to remember what it felt like to have Simone's arms around her.

"I am sorry that I woke you up, I was just excited" Annabelle stated after coming out her Simone induced daze.

"I know, if you weren't sure, I am excited too. The guys are still sleeping, but once everyone is up and about, I will call you and we can 'celebrate' again". Jason said as he reached to stretch his tight muscles from their fixed position for the last few hours.

"Okay, I'm in, and considering you will probably fall back asleep and the guys wont be up for hours, that will give me time to study and do laundry" Annabelle replied as she looked at the pile of clothes spilling over the basket in her closet.

"Just make sure you don't wash our first hit song with your jeans" Jason teased remembering when Annabelle was in a panic after a laundry day turned horribly awry once she realized she left her new song she was working on, folded up in her back pocket after starting it on a napkin while they were sitting in the coffee shop going over what songs they were going to leave out that night.

"You're funny in the morning" Annabelle stated sarcastically as she got up to move the laundry basket out of her closet with her foot, noting a little more resistance than usual, and with a little extra push, she got it all the way out realizing she cant go longer than a week next time as some of her clothes had escaped the confines of the basket and landed on the floor.

"I am always funny, and you love me for it" Jason replied matter of factly as he decided to lean back against the now cooled mattress, not really wanting to move away from the bed anytime soon.

"Yeah, you are kind of irresistible. Now go back to sleep and just call me later" Annabelle said as she bent over to retrieve a few loose socks and shirts and put them back into the basket.

"Bye" Jason replied, dragging out the word with a slight chuckle escaping from his throat.

"Bye Jas" Annabelle said as she hit the end button, and as a smile formed on her face for about the millionth time that morning, she took a deep breath, picked up her basket and headed down the hallway to the closet that was their makeshift laundry room in their small yet tidy apartment.

Once Annabelle got the first load started, she returned to her room, stopped to pick up her backpack and slung it toward her bed, noting the thud noise when it made contact with the unmade mess on top of the mattress. She let out a deep sigh, knowing the contents of her bag would have her locked in her room for hours. She leapt slightly, mirroring her backpack's previous movements, and landed on the mattress, but soon making note of her phone resting on the night stand. She decided to put off flipping through the pages of her textbooks for just a little bit longer and hit the send button on her phone after seeing the numbers on the screen that would lead her to hear the voice she so desperately missed, so desperately craved, so desperately wished was sitting with her on that bed, looking into her eyes, and having that be her distraction for not wanting to study the words on the pages, but rather study every facet of Simone's face, her eyes, her hands as they pulled her face closer to her and.. Annabelle blinked her eyes a few times when she heard that voice on the other line responding to her phone's insistence on ringing say "Hi".

"Hi, Annabelle said with a grin and a slight sigh and continued by saying, good morning, I miss you and didn't you say you were coming home tomorrow"?

Annabelle heard that laugh, the one that told her she was being silly, but that laugh that would also tell her she was loved because of it. The laugh faded into a small sigh, when she heard "As much as I would like to get on the next plane, I still have a little bit of work to do here, but if I remember correctly you have a lot of work you need to be doing, as in studying for your mid-terms".

'Oh I already did that, I am just.. Annabelle was cut off by Simone saying, "I know you haven't even opened a book yet, and as much as I wish I was there, I know you would use that as an excuse not to study, kind of like you are now, by calling me".

"What if I just wanted to hear your voice" Annabelle replied feigning the most innocent and hurt voice she could muster up.

"Don't get me wrong, I am glad you called, I am always happy to hear your voice, but, Annabelle, you already told me you have a ton of studying to do and you were spending the weekend doing just that. I thought you promised me that you wouldn't call me until later tonight" Simone said half teasing, trying to sound firm with her response.

"So you don't want to talk to me"? Annabelle responded pouting as hard as she could in her phone's direction.

"Annabelle, unzip your backpack, take out your notes first, and start there, then go back and review the other sections you didn't cover in your notes. Then after you have looked everything over, go ask Collins to review with you, then, just maybe then, you can call me and we can talk for awhile" Simone stated reverting back to her days as a professor, chiding a student for not being able to focus on the task at hand.

"Okay, you win, but how did you know, that I haven't even started studying yet"? Annabelle replied while smirking into the phone.

"I just did, I think I know you pretty well by now. So, I am going to let you go, call me later okay? Oh, and Annabelle, I am glad you called, I was just thinking about you" Simone stated as her voice turned into a whisper very quickly.

"What were you thinking"? Annabelle replied in a low tone.

"If you are nice, I will tell you later, now go, I love you" Simone smiled as she looked at the half hour that had just passed while talking with the blue-eyed beauty, knowing deep down that if Annabelle had kept pushing the issue, she would have just given in and talked to her all day, taking in each word and sigh that fell from Annabelle's lips.

"I love you too, I will, call you, later" Annabelle stated with a chuckle and as she heard Simone say "Bye'" on the other end, she closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, trying to absorb all that she could from Simone's presence, even though they were miles apart, she opened her eyes and then said "Bye".

* * *

"Two down and three more to go" Collins stated flatly as she set her bag down in the chair at the kitchen table next to Annabelle as she was hitting the send button on her phone after completing her text to Simone letting her know that she was pretty sure she aced her first mid-term.

"Well at least one of them is a take home" Annabelle replied as she picked up the thick pages that were barely still stapled together, that little staple no match for their World History professor's need to have them be able to discuss everything that ever happened since the beginning of time.

"I don't even want to look at that, I would rather eat glass" Collins stated as she slumped down in the unoccupied chair at the table.

"Here" Annabelle replied as she pushed her now empty glass that just had a few ice cubes left from the coke she just chugged down looking for an instant revival of her brain waves, looking at the books and papers in front of her.

"Maybe later, when I have finished the plate of nails I would rather eat than take my Pharmacology final" Collins muttered as she put her head down on the table, just wanting to rest her eyes for a moment, trying to get the words that she had been staring at for the last few hours out of her mind.

"Why don't you go take a nap and we will start this 'novel' later" Annabelle replied as she gave Collins a gentle squeeze on the arm as she stood up to put away the dishes she dirtied a few moments earlier eating a snack, that with her beverage of choice, would give her a little more energy to focus on another section of notes she needed to go over before tomorrow's exam in her Jazz History class.

"You're right, I will come visit you I a couple of hours" Collins said as she sleepily removed herself from the table and headed down the hallway to find the bed that she didn't really want to leave earlier that morning.

"Okay, have a good nap" Annabelle replied in a whispered tone not wanting to disturb the quiet aura now settling over the room.

A few hours had passed and the sun was barely giving off enough light to guide the many cars on the roads safely home without having to use their headlights. Annabelle decided to look up from her notebook, stretch her legs to allow the blood to begin to flow back toward her feet, that were now tingling with a pins and needles sensation after being tucked under her legs for the last hour or so. She pushed herself off of her bed and went to turn on the light in her room to give her the ability to make out the words that were scribbled across her pages. She was just about to head out to the kitchen to get a drink of water when she noticed the door to Collins' room completely closed and the light was still off. She grinned to herself knowing that Collins was trying her best to balance her studies and her social life, particularly spending time with Austin. She of course had every sympathy in the world toward her best friend because she herself has been doing that and at times found her energy just complete sapped, no matter what she did and always knew that a good dose of sleep was the only remedy. She made her way to the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of water and retreated back to her room to find her phone buzzing and slightly moving in its resting spot on her nightstand.

"Hey,I wasn't expecting to hear from you for another few hours" Annabelle stated as she set the bottle of water down and set herself down as well on the floor next to her bed.

"I know, but I just wanted to call and say 'hi' and see how your studying was going" Simone stated unconvincingly.

"Hi, and its going quite well actually, I am getting a lot done. Collins and I were supposed to start on our history final tonight, but she is sound asleep still and I am just going to let her sleep, she obvioulsy needs it" Annabelle replied with a slight chuckle.

"Good, I am glad that you are getting a lot done, so I will let you get back to that, I just wanted to say hey". Simone responded in a hushed tone.

"Wait, I have been studying for the last two hours non-stop, really I need a break, I cant stare at these pages anymore" Annabelle plead quietly, trying to keep her voice down so as to not wake up Collins.

"Okay so how long were you planning on taking a break"? Simone questioned with a slightly more excited tone.

"Um, how about as long as you want to talk to me, well until you hang up on me" Annabelle said teasingly.

"Remind me not to talk to you when I see you again" Simone replied trying to sound mad but it wasn't really working.

"Hmm, when you I see you again, I cant even remember the last time I saw… Annabelle's chiding was interrupted when she heard a knock on the front door. "Hang on, someone is at the door" Annabelle continued when she heard Simone say "who is it"?

"Hold on, I will tell you in a se….. Annabelle stopped the words from coming the rest of the way out of her mouth when she looked through the peep hole and noticed a mass of blonde hair up in a messy bun and as the figure turned all the way around, that smile, the smile that Annabelle had only seen in the pictures on her dresser for the last week or so, was now right in front of her.

Annabelle opened the door, the phone still in her hand, and as her heart began to pick up its pace, she stood motionless for a moment before moving slightly away from the door, allowing Simone to enter the through the open door, phone still in her hand as well, when she heard, "Okay, I am hanging up on you now".

"I thought you weren't go… Annabelle was interrupted by Simone's lips now pressing themselves gently against her own. It only took about a half of a second before Simone heard the front door being shut as well as feeling herself being crushed into Annabelle's arms as the kiss went from a gentle 'hello' to a deeper ' I missed you so much I could barely stand it' kiss as they began the slow motion movements back toward the couch, not wanting to break contact. Once Annabelle's legs hit the couch, she was soon pulling Simone down with her, not leaving Simone any choice but straddle Annabelle's hips and sit in her lap. Simone soon felt hands reach under her shirt and began to get lost in Annabelle's fingers caressing her skin, making sure she didn't miss an inch, allowing her fingers to reacquaint themselves, just in case they had forgotten what Simone's delicate skin felt like. Simone sank further into Annabelle's lap, allowing herself to get lost in Annabelle's touch. Something she had been craving after only being able to hear her voice on these long excursions throughout the world. Once Annabelle's hands had moved down to grip her hips and pull her even closer, she knew this was real, not just a dream, one that she had been accustomed to waking up from in the middle of the night. Simone was now emitting low moans spurring Annabelle to continue to use her dexteritous talents on her now burning skin. Simone had to come up for air and when she rested her forehead onto Annabelle's, her eyes shot open when she heard Annabelle's phone go off. Annabelle completely ignored the offending noise and pulled Simone back into a heated kiss, allowing the temperature in the room to quickly rise and soon Simone found herself on her back as Annabelle began to move Simone's shirt up enough to expose her stomach and began placing gentle kisses on the now tensing muscles responding to the attention they were now getting. Another noise was soon heard, making Simone move slightly away from Annabelle's lips hovering over her belly button.

"Annabelle, why don't you get that" Simone stated in a voice barely above a whisper due to the lack of oxygen in the immediate space around her.

"It can't be that important" Annabelle replied as she looked into Simone's eyes, her own turning a darker shade of blue.

"What if… Simone was suddenly feeling the cool air on her skin after Annabelle removed herself from the couch to check her phone and then turn it off before setting it back on the table.

"I can talk to him tomorrow", Annabelle stated, knowing it was Jason wanting to discuss the list of songs they needed to go over before they officially met with the record label next week. A not so little item that Annabelle was just dying to tell Simone, but due to the little surprise at her door, she could let it wait until tomorrow, she had more important things to 'discuss' with Simone at the moment. As she replaced the smile on her face to a smirk as she grabbed Simone's hand and began to take a few steps toward her bedroom.

Simone didn't even feel her feet touching the ground over the short distance that they had just traveled down before hearing another door shut behind her. Her breath hitched a bit when she felt Annabelle snake an arm around her waist and then felt warm lips assault the sensitive skin on her neck when she noticed the light in the room suddenly disappear.

Simone didn't protest when Annabelle began to lift her shirt over her head, then turned around and helped Annabelle rid her torso of her clothing as well. As much as Annabelle wanted to just push Simone back toward the bed, she had to hold back her just below the surface emotions and wanted to make sure that she let Simone know how much she missed her, how much she craved to be near her, to hear her voice, to touch her, only in the spots where she knew she would melt, even at the suggestion of it. Annabelle wanted Simone to know that even though there were many miles between them just moments before, that she would close that gap with every touch, every kiss, every sound that made her believe that she was really here, and there was not and inch of space between them now.

With every passing touch, every passing caress, every passing stroke, neither wanting to be without touching the other, their hips and hands were creating the perfect rhythm and as they were about to fall over the edge together, Annabelle leaned down and put her forehead on Simone's, causing Simone to open her gently closed eyes, looking into the pools of blue showing her everything that she had missed, showing her every ounce of love that was now pouring out of Annabelle's dark blue orbs, sinking deep into Simone's soul. As the shock waves coursed through their bodies, lips crashed together only allowing moans to pass in between each other, riding out the waves, in silence.

Annabelle collapsed onto Simone's glistening body, feeling the comforting touch of Simone's fingers running down her back and back up to her hair, as she moved a few strands away from her face, and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek as she continued to caress Annabelle's back with her other hand.

"I love you so much Annabelle. Did you know that you get more beautiful each time I see you"? Simone whispered still trying to catch her breath.

Annabelle propped herself up on one elbow, moved a stray hair from Simone's damp forehead, leaned down and pressed her still warm lips onto Simone's and replied "I love you too, and as a small blush crept up over her face at Simone's last comment, she left one more kiss for Simone to enjoy, she finished by saying, "this is one study break I will never forget".

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Have a great weekend!**

**Peace and love......**


	61. Away In Silence

**A little bit more of the girl's journey for you to enjoy. Or not enjoy… Thank you all again for reading and reviewing, and of course, adding this story to your favorites! It definitely keeps me going……..**

**Flashbacks in italics.....**

**Away In Silence**

"I will be right there, just give me a minute please" Annabelle huffed as she finished checking herself in the mirror before exiting her room. She gave one last look, let a small smirk form over her face, grabbed the CD case that was resting on her dresser, just waiting to be scooped up, waiting to be carried to its destination, waiting to change the lives of those whose words and sounds were contained within its shiny core.

As Annabelle emerged from her room and entered the living room she was met with a small smattering of applause from her band mates, not really giving her accolades, but showing their obvious impatience as was typical of a bunch of guys waiting for a girl to get ready.

"Hey, you want me to make a good impression don't you"? Annabelle exclaimed as she continued to walk past the guys, showing she was unfazed by their childish pattering and sighs.

"If that is all they care about, well, then we don't need to come with you and just leave the CD here, just bring a pen, and make sure you bring a copy of the contract back with you" Jason said as he motioned for the boys to follow him out the door as he rolled his eyes, leaving Annabelle motionless as she saw the door shut, leaving her alone in the now seemingly larger room.

She was soon brought out of her stupor when she heard the door creak open a bit and when she saw those messy blonde locks sliding through the crack, she blinked a couple of times and was soon being met by a mischievous smirk when she saw the door open all the way, showing Jason standing with his hands on his hips, then slowly turning to head toward the parking lot.

Annabelle just released the breath she was holding in, gripped the CD case that was in her hand a bit tighter, the sound of the plastic creaking brought her the rest of the way out of her daze and she began to put one foot in front of the other, allowing her legs to take her out of that room, and into a new phase in her life, one of so much promise and uncertainty. As the butterflies began to consume her stomach, she reached the car, ducked her head in the door way and said "Thanks for waiting" as she slid in the front seat, with the CD case still firmly in her grasp. She looked out the window, leaning and gently resting her forehead on the glass, taking a deep sigh but not releasing it just yet. As she contained the breath in her lungs for a bit longer, her mind drifted back to the moment she thought would be one of the greatest moments she had ever shared with her blue eyed beauty.

* * *

"_Simone, are you awake"? Annabelle whispered as she looked up from the shoulder she was so comfortably resting on to see Simone's eyes still rendered shut from the long night of reuniting with each other._

"_Mmhm" Simone mumbled, her head moving slightly in an agreeable manner, with her eyes still firmly shut._

"_Okay, this can wait until later" Annabelle stated as she allowed herself to fall back onto the warm soft skin of Simone's arm, firmly wrapping her free arm around Simone's waist, closing her eyes as the mere contact of her skin on hers, gave Annabelle the most secure feeling in the world, without hesitation, without even a second thought, as she was beginning melt further into Simone, she felt Simone shift and looked up to see a pair of hazy blue eyes struggling to focus toward Annabelle's face when she heard "What is it, is everything okay"?_

"_Its okay, go back to sleep, we can talk later" Annabelle replied in a hushed tone but was soon feeling the loss of contact with Simone's arm._

"_Annabelle, I am awake now, just tell me, please"? Simone said as she sat up and leaned back on the headboard as she pulled the sheet up to cover her torso, while not removing her concerned gaze from Annabelle's eyes, as she also adjusted herself to an upright position and began to allow a smile to form as she noticed Simone's distress._

_Annabelle didn't stay in her adjusted position for very long when she was soon moving into Simone's space to properly welcome her to the morning. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss onto Simone's lips, reluctantly pulled away and said "Good morning"._

_Simone relaxed a bit as her shoulders let gravity take over allowing the muscles to release themselves as soon as she felt the contours of Annabelle's lips on her own, even if it was for just a brief moment._

"_Good morning" Simone stated as the words were finally audible enough for Annabelle to hear even in the deafening silence that filled the room, making Simone take a deep breath after releasing those words into the air, wondering if it was going to be a good morning._

_Annabelle had one of the largest grins Simone had ever seen wash over her face, when Annabelle sat up and grabbed Simone's hand and said "I have been dying to tell you this, but, well, last night, uh, well, let's just say there were more important things to 'talk about'._

_Simone felt her cheeks burning just a little, knowing that her cream colored complexion had just changed shades. She squeezed Annabelle's hand and said, "Okay, you have my full attention, now what is it"?_

"_Well, you know we have been playing a lot of shows, and those shows are becoming more and more crowded right"? Annabelle said, not wanting to just come out and say it, but in her typical way, wanted to torture the blue eyed beauty just a little bit more._

"_Yes, I have noticed, but I am not surprised, you guys are great" Simone replied still not sure where Annabelle was going with her discussion._

"_I think that maybe we may finally get the chance to play in bigger places" Annabelle continued as she squeezed Simone's hand even more and noticing her cheeks becoming sore from all the smiling she was doing._

"_That's great! Is there a new place opening up with more room"? Simone asked in an excited tone as she leaned in closer to Annabelle, her smile almost mirroring Annabelle's._

"_I wouldn't say it is a new place, but after the record company hears our demo, we may have to change venues" Annabelle said cryptically as she looked Simone directly in the eye for her reaction._

"_Record company"? Simone questioned still filtering Annabelle's words through her auditory canal, through the deep recesses in her brain not sure she just heard what Annabelle really said._

* * *

"Hi may I help you"? The dark haired woman behind the desk said as she looked up from her paperwork at the five nervous looking figures standing quietly in front of her desk.

" Hi, we are here for a one-o' clock appointment with Mr. Carroll" Jason said as he stood with his hands in his pockets, but kept his eyes locked with hers as she smiled at his nervous demeanor.

"Yes, Mr. Carroll just called and said he was back from lunch and in his office. I will let him know you are here, um..." the dark haired woman was just about to ask his name when he said "Jason, well, actually we are the Crusin' Central Band.

"Hi Jason, and the Cruisin' Central Band, my name is Julianne, give me a second, then I will take you back to his office" the dark haired woman said as she stood up with the phone in her hand knowing she would be leading them immediately down the long hallway.

The band introduced themselves one by one, and then began to follow Julianne down what seemed like the longest hallway known to man. Jason was right behind Julianne with Annabelle close on his heels. The band members were walking in silence, not even sure if they were supposed to be breathing or not. They had finally come to a stop in front of a door that had an ebony body and an adjacent wall that was formed out of glass cubes that would only allow the person on the other side to know that there was someone in the office, just not be able to decipher who it was. Julianne tapped lightly on the door signaling to the occupant that some eager figures were waiting on the other side.

"Come in" A familiar voice sounded through the thick wood resonating in each of the band member's ears, collectively speeding up their heart rates.

The door opened and Mr. Carroll was now moving around his desk to greet the nervous group.

"Its good to see you again" Mr. Carroll said to Jason and Annabelle as they each shook his hand, each hoping that he wouldn't notice the damp remnants from their hands after he let go.

"It's great to see you again too" Jason stated as he gave a firm squeeze to Mr. Carroll's hand and continued by saying, "This is Austin, Aaron, and David".

"Its great to meet all of you, have a seat" Mr. Carroll replied as he motioned his hand toward the chairs huddled in a semi circle near his desk.

The band began to listen to all that Mr. Carroll had to say, from what should happen once the other executives hear their demo as well as the prospect of hiring a manager, getting their music out on the market, and their own marketing, to complete the total package. If they could hear each other's thoughts, the room would be too loud due to the traffic jam of words that were now floating around in their heads. Mr. Carroll had concluded his possible time line by looking toward Annabelle's direction and asking "Is that your demo"?

"Yes" was all Annabelle could reply due to the desert that was currently lodged in her throat. She sat there for a few moments when she felt many eyes on her all at once and when she blinked a couple of times, she continued by saying, "Oh, yes, here" as she stretched her arm out across the table to release the plastic container into the waiting hand of the meticulously groomed older man on the other side. Annabelle hesitated only for a second longer before she let go completely, realizing that now, the songs that were contained within, were going to be given a new life, away from the confines of the many coffeehouses they were only privy to a mere few weeks ago, away from the ears of her closest friends, family and the patrons who always left her and the band on a high after each and every show. As Annabelle watched Mr. Carroll open the case, she began to already playback each song on that CD, new each line, each note, in order, and when he hit play, the band members started to fidget in their respective chairs, not knowing the reaction they would get as the music overtook the room, bouncing from wall to wall, ear to ear.

Annabelle removed her gaze from the smile on Mr. Carroll's face and glanced over at Jason, noticing his clenched jaw, his hands wringing in his lap, when she reached over and placed her hand on his arm quickly snapping him out of his trance. Jason turned his head to see Annabelle's blue eyes smiling at him, allowing a calmness to wash over his features when he looked in the direction that Annabelle was pointing and also noticed Mr. Carroll's expression as well as the expression of the receptionist he just met a few moments earlier, realizing they were ecstatically engulfed in the sounds billowing throughout the room. He allowed his hands to relax apart from each other and reached for Annabelle's hand, gave it a reassuring squeeze as well, realizing that at this moment, things would never be the same.

In typical fashion, they saved the best for last. As the last song began on the demo, it was Annabelle's turn to fidget a little, and as she heard the first words flowing out, she closed her eyes, swallowed down the lump in her throat, and let the vision now awakened in her mind, totally consume her being, forgetting where she was and why she was there. The song was a confession of her soul, of her love for a certain blond haired beauty. Pretty soon the words of the song were no longer ringing in Annabelle's ears, but there were different words replacing them now.

* * *

"_Record company"? Simone questioned still filtering Annabelle's words through her auditory canal, through the deep recesses in her brain not sure she just heard what Annabelle really said._

"_Yes, record company" Annabelle replied still wearing a rather large smile that was now turning into a smirk when she noticed the eyes that held her heart begin to open wider from Annabelle's words that had finally been able to spill from her mouth after being stifled for what seemed like forever._

"_What, when did this happen"? Simone questioned as she sat up a little more and removing her hand from Annabelle's grip._

"_At the show last Friday. There were a couple of guys in suits that showed up to catch the show. When we were finished, they approached us about possibly getting signed with their label. When... Annabelle was now being interrupted by Simone's far from excited voice saying "You have known since Friday"?_

"_Yes, but.... Annabelle was once again interrupted by hearing "Why didn't you tell me? This is such a big deal! Why... it was Simone's turn to be cut off when she felt Annabelle's hand around hers, to calm her down when she heard, "I didn't want to tell you over the phone, I wanted to tell you in person. I made Jason promise he wouldn't tell you either. Please don't be mad, I just wanted to be able to tell you, face to face" Annabelle plead as she reached up to move a stray hair behind Simone's ear and leaned in for a quick kiss but was met with unsure lips._

"_Simone, I can barely contain myself, I have been walking around on cloud nine for the last few days, and then you show up and surprise me, well, needless to say, my mind was on other things, and now that I have finally be able to tell you, you don't seem very happy for me, for the band" Annabelle stated as she moved back to the spot she was previously occupying, hesitantly relinquishing her hold of Simone's hand._

_As much as Simone was a little hurt at Annabelle's delay in telling her the news, she was more disappointed at the loss of contact of Annabelle's strong and comforting hand. She quickly moved toward the spot that Annabelle was in, put her hands on either side of Annabelle's face, stared deeply into her eyes and said "Annabelle please forgive me, I was just caught off guard, I really wasn't expecting you to hold something like that back from me, but I understand, really I do, and if you weren't sure, I am so happy for you, but I am not surprised, it was just a matter of time"._

_Simone finished her statement by pulling Annabelle closer to her and placed a gentle kiss on her soft and slightly quivering lips, but soon Annabelle was relaxing into Simone's touch, allowing the emotion of the moment to fully engulf her. Simone pulled back when she felt a warm droplet hit her hand and was soon met with those pools of blue now swimming in unshed tears, threatening to spill. _

"_Annabelle, it's okay, I am so sorry, please, I...... Simone was now being pulled into a bone crushing hug, feeling Annabelle's body now wracked with sobs, she began to stroke her hair, trying in vain to quiet the emotions that have now overflowed from Annabelle's heart. _

"_Annabelle, shh, it's okay, it's... Simone was now being released from Annabelle's tight grip, being met with Annabelle's forehead on her own, when she heard, "I am okay, it's just all so overwhelming". As Annabelle sniffed back her last few tears, she continued by saying, "All of it, this has been my dream since I can remember, and having you, having you in my life to share this with, I couldn't ask for anything more. I just thought that you weren't happy for a moment, and I understand your reaction, and while I am surprised I actually could hold this in until I saw you, I figured I would be jumping up and down on the bed once I told you, not sitting here crying my eyes out"._

"_Annabelle, I know this is a dream come true for you, and I am so proud of you, for following your dream, even with everything else you have going on. You deserve all of what your talent can bring you, you have worked so hard, for all of it, you should be jumping up and down"! Simone stated with a smile as she smoothed out Annabelle's tear stained cheek with her thumb._

_Annabelle grabbed Simone's hand, brought her lips to the palm of her hand, placed a soft kiss in the middle of it, brought her eyes back to Simone's and said "Thank you"._

"_For what"? Simone replied as she smiled at the warm sensation now coursing through her body after Annabelle's gesture just moments before._

"_Just, thank you" Annabelle said as she began to get up from the bed and left one last kiss on Simone's lips as the sheet completely fell away from her body as she moved across the room toward the bathroom door._

"_Hey where are you go.... Simone was interrupted by Annabelle's chuckle when she heard her say, "I will be right back" as she turned and gave Simone her trademark smirk before she slid into the bathroom disappearing from Simone's view._

_

* * *

_

The room was silent, each person in their own thoughts when the silence was finally broken when Mr. Carroll said, "I know there is nothing formal on the table yet, but, after hearing this, I am going to go out on a limb and say, you should be hearing from us very soon".

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief, looked each other and smiled when they heard "I will get this to my boss today, and when I know something, I will have Julianne get a hold of you" Mr. Carroll stated confidently as he stood up from behind his desk and came around for one last round of handshakes.

"Thank you Mr. Carroll, for taking your time with us today. We appreciate it very much, you giving us, our music a chance" Jason stated as he gripped Mr. Carroll's hand and shook it firmly with a smile subtly creeping up on his face.

"You are welcome, and thank you, for making my job a bit easier today. Trust me" Mr. Carroll replied with a smile of his own, and continued by saying, "Julianne will walk you out, nice meeting all of you"!

"You too" the band members said all at once as they moved behind Julianne like a bunch of school children lining up to go to lunch in a single file line.

As they made their way down the hallway, silence ruled the air once more. Julianne had finally gotten them to the lobby and said "Just my opinion, but that is the best sound I have heard in years, I think you will be hearing from me sooner that you think, as she winked toward Jason and followed that with a wide smile as she finished by saying, Have a great day"!

Once the band was being met with the bright sunlight, they stopped and looked at each other, as laughter began to fill the space they were occupying, they quickly came together in a group hug, when they finally parted, high fives were being passed around and soon Annabelle was being engulfed in one of Jason's bear hugs, lifting her off the ground, spinning her around and saying "I can't believe this is really happening"!

As Jason released Annabelle from his grip, she started to pinch herself and then reached to pinch Jason's face as well and said "I think I must be still dreaming".

The band piled into the car, still buzzing from the meeting and all the possibilities that seemed to be in front of them at this moment. Jason took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at the passenger in the seat next to him who had suddenly gotten quiet. He didn't need to ask her what had suddenly made her demeanor change, it was written all over her face, her furrowed brow, her deep sigh, he knew the thoughts that were now occupying her mind, ones that he wish he could make better for her, but for some reason, nothing at this point, would remove the newly formed melancholy from his band mate's expression.

* * *

"_Why are you dressed"? Annabelle questioned as she reentered the room hoping to finish their conversation in bed._

"_I am starving, and I didn't want to give Collins a free show" Simone said as she moved to wrap her arms around Annabelle who was still in her state of undress from the night before._

"_So, does this mean you are going to bring me breakfast in bed"? Annabelle whispered into Simone's ear, grazing them ever so slightly with her lips._

"_Nice try, but, I think we will be able to talk about his better, you know, away from this room" Simone replied as she closed her eyes at the feel of Annabelle's breath in her ear. She forced herself to move away from Annabelle's arms and continued by saying, "Get dressed and I will bring you, breakfast, in the kitchen"_

"_Oh okay" Annabelle said in a defeated tone as she watched a smirk form on Simone's face as she completely removed herself from Annabelle and made her way out the door and left her to freshen up her current 'wardrobe' at the moment._

_The smell of fresh biscuits being pulled out of the oven was soon overpowering the scent of newly brewed coffee garnering an 'mmmm' sound from Annabelle as she padded her way down the hall and finally made her appearance in the kitchen._

"_Something smells good" Annabelle stated as she moved behind Simone and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head on her shoulder, while taking in a deep breath, relishing in the subtle scent escaping from the tray of biscuits mixed with Simone's own, what Annabelle considered intoxicating scent._

"_Get what you want to drink and have a seat, it should be ready in a minute" Simone replied as she turned her head slightly and gave Annabelle a sly look as she firmly planted a kiss on the side of her forehead._

_The food had disappeared in a matter of seconds from each other's plates, no words being spoken at the moment while their stomachs were being appeased after many hours of going without any kind of nourishment. Annabelle put her napkin on top of her plate signaling that she had finished and as Simone got up to take the dish away, Annabelle protested but was met by a soft smile as Simone quietly stated, "I got it, you just rest up Ms. Rock star"._

"_So, are you going to be my groupie, or am I going to have to find someone else to keep me company on the road"? Annabelle asked in a matter of fact manner, like it was normal to just bring up the topic._

"_Only if you are in the same city I am in, don't think I am going to traipse all over the world following you around" Simone replied non chalantly as she put the dishes in the sink, trying not to let her real feelings come to the surface right now._

"_Okay, just so I know, so there won't be any surprises, like you just showing up, so I don't have to worry about any messy cat fights" Annabelle stated with a slight chuckle at Simone's cool demeanor knowing she was trying not to show any kind of reaction._

"_Good now that that is settled. Simone said as she returned to the table with a slight smile on her lips, but was soon allowing a more serious look to take over her features, when she continued by saying, "Does the record company know that you are a full-time college student"?_

"_Not unless they decided to send someone to follow me around, why"? Annabelle replied as she scooted her chair closer to Simone's, not wanting to waste another second without some kind of contact._

"_Well, I would think that if they are serious about offering to sign you, that they would be understanding of your current schedule and work around it, before any big changes occur, like, well, like touring, even just to different cities within California" Simone stated as she pulled Annabelle closer by wrapping her arm around her shoulder._

"_I don't know Simone, I think if they actually sign us, we are kind of signing away our lives, we are on their dime, and their time now" Annabelle said as she began to run her hand gently over Simone's thigh._

"_Annabelle, you are going to finish school aren't you"? Simone said in a curious tone as she pulled away from Annabelle to make a point of what she was saying._

"_Of course I want to finish school, but if things happen quickly, I can always take a break and finish up later" Annabelle said matter of factly not really noticing Simone's expression while she had been talking._

"_You are willing to just drop out from your senior year, when you are so close"? Simone replied with a more stern voice along with gesturing hands that had now moved completely away from Annabelle's arm and everything else._

"_Simone, this is what I have dreamed about for as long as I can remember, if I need to take a break from school, then so be it, I don't see what the big deal is"! Annabelle exclaimed, getting frustrated with Simone's reaction, to the news she had never thought she would hear, let alone after such a short time, performing with the band and her solo shows in and around campus._

"_I just think you need to think about this some more, I think you would be making a big mistake, if you decided to quit" Simone replied getting up from the table when she heard a door opening from down the hallway, realizing they wouldn't be alone for much longer._

"_Simone, where are you.. Annabelle was cut off by a disheveled looking Collins standing at the edge of the hallway as she said "Good morning, and oh, hi Simone I didn't expect to… Now it was Collins turn to abruptly stop her words as she felt the breeze of a quickly moving Simone, as she passed her saying a quick "Hi Collins" without even looking up. _

_Annabelle just sat there speechless, still staring at the spot that Simone had just occupied, not really sure why she wasn't there anymore and suddenly felt her stomach twist when she realized that she was now seeing Simone, with a bag in her hand, moving in the direction of the front door._

_Annabelle stood up and moved to impede Simone's progress. Before she could say anything, she heard, "I will call you later, bye. Bye Collins" Simone said as she let out a deep sigh, put her hand on the knob, began to turn it but couldn't finish her movements when she felt a hand over her own and was soon turning to see the most torn apart look she had ever seen in Annabelle's eyes. She closed her eyes for a split second, took another deep breath, leaned in and gave Annabelle a kiss on the cheek and said, "I have a lot of work to do, I will call you after I wrap everything up with this project"._

_With that, she turned the knob, and exited quietly, without another sound, word or touch for her blue eyed beauty, who just stood and watched the woman who had stolen her heart, the one she battled her soul for, the one who could by just one look, tell her everything, everything she ever needed to know, everything that was in her heart. At this moment, it was no different, but this time, what Simone's eyes were showing, was not anything Annabelle had ever witnessed before, or ever wanted to witness again. That look of disappointment had began to burn a hole into her heart, so fast, so deep, that she didn't even notice Collins step up behind her, didn't even notice that she had started talking to her, she didn't even notice the tears now falling freely, washing away any remnants of Simone's lips on her cheek. As she finally closed the door, she took a deep breath, turned and faced Collins and said, "I told her about the record company". She didn't say anything else, moved quietly passed Collins and went straight into her bedroom._

**TBC…….**

**Peace!**


	62. Rise Above This

**And the adventure continues... Thanks again to all of you who are continuing to read and review! I can't thank you enough!**

**Rise Above This**

"Are you sure"? Annabelle questioned, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes, I am one hundred percent sure" Victoria Tillman stated as she flipped through her contacts list.

"Well, I think they said they would help us with all of that" Annabelle replied, still overwhelmed with all of her thoughts at the moment.

"Honey, I am sure they will help you, but, to be fair, I think you should have Carl look over everything and make sure it is what they say it is. As much as I know you are excited about all of this, I insist that he double checks everything before you sign anything. If you need his services after that, we can talk about that later" Annabelle's mother stated in a firm tone as she landed on the number she was looking for, putting her mind a little more at ease that she had it right in front of her.

"Okay mom, I know, you are right. You always are" Annabelle replied with a smirk, still swimming in her own thoughts while conducting this conversation with her mother.

"Good, it is settled then. I will have him meet with all of you and then look over the contract before you go any further. I only have one trip planned this month and it is only for the upcoming weekend. Did they give you a deadline or anything"? The Senator finished hoping she would be able to be there when all of this took place.

"No, I think they wanted to give us all the time we needed to look over things, they really seem like they have our best interests at heart, haven't been pressuring us at all" Annabelle continued as she began to notice Jason's expression turn into a slight knowing smile.

"Well, then I will get with Carl once I get off the phone with you and set up a meeting at the beginning of next week" Annabelle's mother responded in a more Senatorial tone, as she would normally use conducting business.

"Wait, does that mean you are coming also"? Annabelle questioned, as she looked at Jason, who was now stifling a slight chuckle at the high pitched tone now radiating from her voice.

"Yes, honey, I want to be there as well. I know I haven't seen you in a few months, and, well, I would like to congratulate you and the boys in person" The Senator replied, hoping that Annabelle could tell how happy she was for them by the tone of her voice.

"I would love that mom, they would love that"! Annabelle exclaimed with a wide smile that suddenly turned to a slight sigh at the realization that her mother was finally going to meet Simone as well, at a time that was not the best where they were concerned.

"Okay, I need to go and set all of this up. I will call you as soon as we get all the details, a day and the time in which we will be flying in" Her mother stated as she began to flip the notepad in front of her revealing a clean sheet of lined paper.

"Mom, thank you so much, I , we really appreciate this! I will talk to you later, I love you" Annabelle replied as she stuck out her tongue at Jason and his facial expression, teasing her that he thought she was being all mushy on the phone.

"You are welcome honey, I love you too, bye" Victoria Tillman answered as she smiled into the phone on last time before setting it back on its resting place.

* * *

"Hi, I hope you are having a great day. I, um, I have something I wanted to talk to you about, so, if you have time, or a break, can you give me a call please"? Annabelle stated quietly into the phone, as she took a couple of deep breaths, frustrated by the distance Simone had created between them in the last couple of weeks, thinking they would have set everything right by now, but as she went to end the call with a few last words by saying, "I lo... was interrupted by the computer generated voice on the other end saying, "If you would like to delete your message and record it again, press one".

Annabelle pulled the phone away from her ear, took one last look at the name and number on her screen, closed her eyes, and hit the end button. She tossed her phone toward the foot of her bed, opened her eyes for a brief moment, pulled her knees to her chest, and as she let out the breath she was holding, a few tears began to roll down her cheeks, then soon began to fall down over her forearm then to her legs. She soon heard voices in the other room, and as they began to get louder, she was soon hearing a knock on her door and the comforting voice of her best friend saying, "Annabelle, are you in there"?

Annabelle wiped away the moisture from all of her affected body parts, took a deep breath, stood up and quietly strode over to the door, gripping the knob so she could greet the person on the other side properly without just yelling 'come in'.

"Hey" Annabelle said, trying to erase her current emotional state completely away from her voice and her features.

"Hey, what's wrong"? Collins asked noticing Annabelle's red eyes and sullen demeanor.

"Nothing, I was just taking a nap. I am glad you woke me up though, didn't want to sleep all day" Annabelle replied unconvincingly.

"Well, we were going to head out to get something to eat and wanted to see if you would like to come with us" Collins said as she leaned back into Austin a little bit.

"No, I am okay, thanks. I will just eat something here" Annabelle replied half heartedly, trying her best to force a smile, or well something that looked like a smile onto her face.

"Are you sure? I know you have been in here all day, its a beautiful day out and... Collins was cut off by Annabelle by saying, "Really, you two go, I am not hungry" as she began to shoo them away from her door so she could go back to the mattress that she silently wished would just swallow her up, and have her coming out the other side, taking her back to another time, a few weeks ago, when things weren't so upside down.

"Okay, well, we should be back in a couple of hours, so if you need us to pick you up something, just call us" Collins stated as she leaned in and pulled Annabelle into a warm embrace, knowing her best friend was a bit heartbroken at the moment, when this should be a time for complete and utter happiness.

"See ya later Annabelle" Austin said quietly as he gave her a quick squeeze and as he released her, a sympathetic expression washed over his features.

Annabelle gave a quiet "bye guys" as she gently shut her door. She turned around to face the room that was suddenly weighing heavy, as the atmosphere seemed to be smothering Annabelle, making it hard to breathe, let alone move through dense air, as she struggled to reach for her phone at the end of her bed, and as she finally reached that spot, she knelt down, looking at the screen, and not seeing any missed calls, texts, or voicemail, she slammed her hands down on the mattress and said "screw this" through gritted teeth. She quickly got up and allowed herself a breath of fresh air as she opened her door and stepped into the hallway, thankful to see that Collins and Austin were just about to grab their keys off the counter, and said "Is you offer still good"?

* * *

"Well as far I can see, all of this looks very well put together, and definitely has your best interests in mind. However, I would still like to go with you when you meet with the executives to ask a couple of questions pertaining to some of the specific copyright details" Carl, the son of a fellow Senator, who had taken over his father's law firm when he became an elected representative of California.

"So we can sign it"? Jason asked tentatively, hoping this really wasn't something that was too good to be true.

"Yes, but, I would like you to wait until you go back and meet with them, and after they answer the rest of my questions, to my liking, and sign it in front of them. If they begin to hesitate, one, from my questions, and two, the fact that I am there representing you, then I personally wouldn't sign anything. But if they are a reputable company and have good intentions, they wont be bothered by my questions or me being there. Having legal representation is a normal function in this type of business" Carl replied as he put a couple of florescent tabs on a page or two as reminders to himself.

"Okay, so I guess we need to call and make a time to meet with them right"? Jason asked, feeling a little more confident about the whole situation.

"I will take care of that. I can't imagine them delaying anything, so I will call once we are done here and give you an answer by the end of the day" Carl responded as he put the file that contained the contract in his briefcase.

"Thanks Carl, thanks mom. We really appreciate all of your help"! Annabelle stated as she got up to shake Carl's hand, and with that, the rest of the band followed suit.

"You're welcome. I will get back with you in a couple of hours okay? I need to check back with my office about some things after I call the record company" Carl stated as he finished shaking hands with everyone.

"Thank you Senator Tillman, this means a lot that you would help us out like this" Jason said in a grateful tone.

"You are welcome, all of you, I just want to make sure this is everything that you are expecting, no hidden anything, nothing that they can come back later and say 'you signed this and now you have to give us this and you don't really get this etc. Oh, and please call me Victoria" Annabelle's mother said with a smile as she looked around the room at Annabelle and her band mates and of course her best friend Collins, who she knew, that if it weren't for her, her daughter wouldn't have had the support she really needed to get to this point in her life, that she would probably be still struggling on most levels to attempt even exist.

"Well, since we have everyone together now, I say we celebrate" Jason stated as he rubbed his hands together.

"What did you have in mind"? Annabelle questioned as she propped her arm on Collins' shoulder.

"Well, since Senat. I mean, Victoria wanted to celebrate our success, I think we just stay here and order in, nothing fancy, just hang out" Jason replied with a sheepish grin.

"If that is what you want to do, then that is what we will do, however, I am still 'treating' all of you to this celebration" Annabelle's mother stated in a slightly firm tone.

"Okay, mom, I know there is no arguing with you, so" Annabelle chimed in as she moved closer to her mother and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

Everyone was milling around the kitchen, grabbing the necessary items needed to participate in the celebration. Everyone had taken a seat at the table, and soon the requests for a specific kind of slice of pizza were being thrown around the room, creating an immediate buzzing as the sound of cardboard boxes were now being opened and closed.

"Have you heard from her yet"? Annabelle leaned over and quietly whispered into Jason's ear.

"No, I figured she would have called you by now" Jason stated in a hushed tone, not wanting to draw attention to their conversation.

"I haven't' heard from her since this morning, when she text that she had to finish a project before she could leave, but no phone calls" Annabelle replied, trying not to show any emotion, just trying to respond matter of factly.

"Did you tell her about tonight" Jason asked as he placed a napkin in his lap.

"Yes, I called her right after we decided to stay here and celebrate" Annabelle replied, whispering a little bit louder this time, not realizing the volume increase.

"Is everything okay"? Annabelle's mother asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Everything is fine mom, I am just telling Jason that he better not take all of the pepperoni off my slice of pizza this time" Annabelle replied with a fake smile.

"Okay, well, Annabelle, you are right, he is the older brother you never wanted" Her mother stated with a grin also earning a smattering of chuckles from the rest of the occupants at the table.

"That's right, its my job to tortur... Jason was soon stopping his last statement when the sound of the front door being shut was heard.

Soon the room was silent as the blond-haired, blue-eyed owner of the house entered the kitchen with her hands and arms full of the items that she used to create, edit, and otherwise organize the pictures and words that would find themselves contained in the glossy pages that were found scattered throughout the world on various newsstands and in mailboxes. She stopped and scanned the room and let a small smile wash over her face at the view of what she considered her flesh and blood, but also her 'extended' family, with a new face, and that face began to show their own slight smile at the sight of the unexpected intruder.

"Hi" Simone stated with a slight sigh, feeling the weight of the moment as well as the weight of the contents she was carrying.

The room responded with their own greetings and was now also hearing, "I will be right back, I need to drop these things in my room and freshen up bit. Please don't wait for me, eat, I will be out shortly".

Annabelle sat there motionless for a few seconds, but she didn't want to wait any amount of time until Simone came back. As distant as Simone was being, Annabelle was done appeasing Simone's mood, trying to just allow her to get over everything. She got up and just gave everyone a quick "I will be right back" when she moved quickly down the hall and was soon standing in the room, being overwhelmed by the subtle scent that was now something she craved, something she missed being surrounded by each and every day and night. She shut the door quietly behind her, not allowing her presence to be known just yet. She just wanted to take in Simone's features, silently watching, the owner of her heart, as she busied herself with the mundane tasks of placing the effects of her career in their rightful place in the room. As she made her way over to the closet to take off her shoes, that had kept her feet captive, giving them room to finally breathe, she began to remove the what was once crisp shirt, but now slightly wrinkled and instead of resting firmly on top of her shoulders, was now reduced to a slouching piece of fabric. Before she could undo the last few buttons, she felt a pair of hands over hers when she heard, "Here, let me help you".

Annabelle felt Simone's resistance at first, but determined to fulfill her need of some kind of contact with Simone, she did not waiver in her actions, and continued to help Simone rid herself from the confines of her attire, knowing she was just as worn thin as the strands of thread that covered her body were from hours of being tugged and pressed against a chair most of the day. They both remained silent as Annabelle finished her task, leaving a gentle kiss on Simone's shoulder. She turned Simone around, to stand face to face, to be able to look into her pools of blue, no matter what they held behind them, no matter if they showed her what she didn't want to see. Annabelle took Simone's hands in hers, let out a slight sigh, looked up at Simone's saddened and exhausted features and said, "We need to talk, I am not taking no for an answer. But, first, I would like you to meet my mother. She is very excited to meet you". With that, Annabelle placed a soft kiss on Simone's lips, and looked down as she whispered, "I love you", released her hands, and left the room, giving Simone the chance to get cleaned up a bit, compose herself a little after their brief interaction, and hopefully, in Annabelle's mind, show her mother the person she fell in love with, show her mother the person who stole her heart, still had her heart in the palm of her hands, and that she would protect it, no matter what.

**TBC...**

**Peace and love!**


	63. Spin

**I know, I know, quick update, huh.. :) If you are all nice, I may update again before the weekend... :) Thanks for taking the time... As always... Enjoy the rambling...**

**Flashbacks in italics..**

**Spin**

"I can't believe, this is it" Annabelle stated as she leaned forward on the counter, waiting to sign her copy of the receipt for her books.

"I know, time has flown by so fast. I can't wait to start on my next round of 'college'" Collins replied using air quotes signifying that she was only just beginning her college career, once she decided to go 'pre med' as opposed to getting her nursing degree.

"Well, you're the smart one that picked that for a major" Annabelle chided her best friend as they collected all of their bags and headed out of the student bookstore.

"I know, what was I thinking right"? Collins chuckled as she sighed mockingly while they traveled down the steps and toward the student union to get their caffeine fix for the day.

"Well I hope our schedule allows me to finish up this year. Now that we are actually starting next week, I kind of want to get it done" Annabelle said, just loud enough for Collins to hear, thinking if she said it any louder, that she would just have to return all of her books next week because the band just got put on a tour with Train.

"Annabelle, I hope so too, but, you guys are almost done with your first CD, right"? Collins asked as she set her bags down on an empty chair at their usual table.

"Yes we are, and from what Mr. Carroll had discussed with us, we probably will be doing mostly local shows, shows around the San Francisco and L.A. Area at first. So, hopefully" Annabelle responded with a smirk and her fingers crossed.

"Well, I for one, I know I am being selfish here, but I hope you guys can hold of a bit as well. With my schedule, there is no way I will be able to catch all of the shows. But of course, I will be ecstatic if you get picked to do a larger tour" Collins said as she smiled toward her friend who seemed to be a little distressed at the moment just thinking about all the possibilities.

"Well, you remember how nervous I was just starting to play at the coffeehouse. I am sure I will be throwing up all day everyday for a week if that happens" Annabelle replied, suddenly feeling her stomach churning.

Collins just giggled at her best friend's suddenly pale shade and said, "Here just sit down, I will get your coffee"

"Thanks Collins" Annabelle replied as she wiped a little bead of sweat that had produced itself on her temple.

Annabelle began to check through her bags, making sure she didn't forget something when she felt her phone vibrating in pocket. She set the bags back down on the empty chair and removed the phone from her pocket, smiling as she answered, "Hi mom"!

"Hi honey, I just wanted to see how everything was going. I know you start back to school next week, but how are things with the CD production"? Victoria Tillman questioned as she rode in the back seat of the limousine that was on its way to LAX so she could travel to Washington D.C. To once again lobby for emergency funding for California during another round of energy costs increases.

"Everything is going great mom. We are almost done with the CD, we have two more songs to finish and then they are going to do an overall editing after that. Collins and I just got back from the bookstore and I think we are ready, well, at least we think we are ready. I think we are both ready to get this year over with" Annabelle replied with a slight sigh.

"Annabelle, I am glad that you have the opportunity to complete your degree. I know that you have a lot going on right now, but you will be glad that you did this, one way or another" The Senator stated with a tone that gave Annabelle the reassurance that she was proud of her.

"Its not set in stone mom, as much as I would like to finish, this year, things may happen quicker than planned and..." Annabelle was cut off by her mother when she heard, "Honey, you know you have my support, but just really sit and think about all of your options, do what you feel is best, okay"?

"I know, and mom, thanks again for all of your help. We are forever grateful" Annabelle replied but then she pulled the phone away after hearing a slight beep, signaling that a text had just come in.

"You are welcome, I am glad that everything is moving along smoothly for the band. We are just about to arrive at the airport, please call me if you need anything, and tell everyone hello for me" Annabelle's mother responded as the limousine began to slow down and was soon coming to a complete stop.

"I will mom, and you have a safe trip, I love you" Annabelle said as she smiled at the sight of Collins trying to balance two coffees and two muffins in her hands.

"I love you too honey, bye" The Senator replied as she gathered her personal items that she would be carrying on the plane with her.

Annabelle stood up to relieve Collins from her balancing act, and when she sat back down, she checked the text message on her phone and a smile began to wash over her face when she began to type

_**mine is grt so far how is ur day? Luv u! Oh my mom says hi! :)**_

* * *

_The air was filled with hesitation, uncertainty of what the first words should be, to start, something, anything, that would give each other the insight in to one another's lives, and how they relate to one common denominator, Annabelle. The conversation started off with the typical discussion about family background and education. They were familiar enough with each others careers at this point, that that topic wasn't really warranting any further discussion. The mood began to get somewhat lighter when a few stories had been exchanged about Annabelle's antics when she was younger as well as something that she had done in the recent past. Annabelle was only interjecting here and there, not wanting to dominate the first meeting between her Simone and her mother. She was hoping Simone could set aside her distant attitude for one night and just not think about anything, just relax and enjoy everyone's company and the reason they were all there in the first place. _

"_I thought I was stubborn, no, it does not compare in the slightest to her ability to be stubborn" Annabelle's mother stated as she took the last sip of her wine. She set her glass back down on the table, took in a deep breath, relishing in the fresh, cool air settling in her lungs on this clear evening as she sat in Simone's backyard after dinner._

_"Yes, I am beginning to see that, more and more each day" Simone chuckled slightly at the Senator's comment as she glanced sideways toward Annabelle as she sat, somewhat uncomfortably next to Simone, as the conversation took a long while to get started between the three of them._

"_Gee, you say that as if it is a bad thing. Well, you two enjoy talking about me while I go and get another water. Does anyone need anything else"? Annabelle said, a little frustrated as she got up from the table and went back into the house._

"_Is everything okay? I mean, you can tell me its none of my business, but you two seem, a bit,.._

_Simone finished the Senator's statement with "off"?_

_"Well, yes, you could say that. I know the both of you have extremely busy schedules and its hard when one of you travels on top of that. Not that I don't understand, I completely understand" Annabelle's mother stated in a somber tone, knowing that distance is a hard thing to balance._

"_Yes, but its even harder when both of you travel" Simone replied quietly as she looked down into her half full wine glass._

"_Yes, I understand that as well, but, wait, are you talking about you and Annabelle"? The Senator asked as a few realizations had began to surface in her mind._

"_Yes, well, nothing has happened yet, but of course, now with the record deal, she may be touring, depending on how well everything goes. Not that I am not happy for her and the band, actually I couldn't be more proud of them, but I worry that she wont finish her degree if they become successful quickly" Simone responded in a slightly disappointed tone, and she continued by saying, "That is what I am having a hard time with. She said if they had to go on tour before or during her last year, she wouldn't hesitate to leave school. I know she can finish anytime, but realistically, once everything starts rolling for them, again, which I hope it does, I can't imagine that it would be the first thing on her mind, with the crazy schedule they would have to keep. I guess I just feel strongly about this, she has come so far and I think it would be a waste, for her to just, quit now" Simone replied not even looking up at the Senator, torn with her feelings about everything._

"_Simone, I agree with you. I think it would be a waste for Annabelle just to give up her education at this point. I haven't really taken the time to talk to her about all of this. Everything is happening so fast. I am also mixed with emotions as to whether just be totally happy that she has been given this opportunity to live her dream, and I feel she can be successful, the band can be successful, without a doubt. I am also torn in my feelings about my little girl, going into a business such as this, I know it can be a hard life, all the traveling, the not so honest people and so on. I also feel that her education is something she should have to fall back on. It is something I always wished for her. There were times where I really didn't think she would get this far, considering her rebellious activities in the past. Now, she has truly amazed me. She has grown into such a wonderful woman, she has a new outlook on life and I know that she has matured so much and really blossomed into someone who is sure of herself. Not too many of us can say that about ourselves, at that age, right"? The Senator stated as she finally got Simone to look at her, feeling she was understanding, really understanding what she was saying._

"_Yes, you are right, she is very sure of herself. I don't think I ever was that sure of myself". Simone said with a slight grin, as she glanced toward the house, knowing Annabelle was in there, probably teasing her brother mercilessly about something._

"_Simone, I know how much my daughter loves you. I know your relationship, has well, not been the most smooth and not easy considering the whole situation. Yes, I probably would have had more of an issue with things, if you were still her professor. But, bottom line is, she loves you. I can see it when she talks about you, or even just says your name. I can see it now, even thought now you seem to be at odds with each other, how it is tearing you apart, both of you. I wont lie to you, I don't like seeing her this way. Yes, I know she is happy about everything that has happened recently, but as much as I sit back and don't really say anything, I do see that she is hurting, as much as she tries to hide it, I see it, clear as day" Annabelle's mother responded in a frank manner but with a concerned and caring tone still emanating from her voice._

"_I am sorry. It is my fault really" Simone said in a whispered confession as she began to rub her temples from all of the internal pressure building up, needing somewhere to go._

"_Simone, its okay, I know you two just need to sit down and work all of this out. Just tell her everything you are feeling. Give her that. She will understand. I know you love her, after all that she had told me, about your resignation and everything that followed, I know, believe me, I know" The Senator replied as she leaned forward and rested her hand gently over Simone's, showing her concern for Simone's internal battle._

"_Thank you for being so understanding and not wanting to kill me right now" Simone said as she let a small smile form on her face noticing the Senator's reaction to her statement._

"_Well, not yet, anyway. Now, the next time I talk to Annabelle, I want to hear that everything is okay. I will be able to tell by her voice you know" Victoria said with a slight chuckle, but kept her eyes focused on Simone, and her still slightly sullen demeanor._

"_You are right. I will talk to her. I have been acting, well, I am not proud of the way I have been acting. She deserves better. SO hopefully the next time you talk to her, I won't have to worry about hiding the next time I see a government vehicle" Simone said, trying to lighten the heavy moment she just had between her and Annabelle's mother._

"_You have my word" The Senator replied, with a wide grin, and just enough sparkle in her own blue eyes that Simone knew the weight of the evening had finally been lifted._

_Simone and The Senator continued with talk of Simone's travels and her work responsibilities. Her mother invited her to have Thanksgiving with her family to which Simone replied she would love to as long as her schedule had her in town. The continued with idle chatter when their banter was broken up by a voice saying "Anyone up for some dessert"?_

_Simone looked at the owner of the voice and relaxed her features, gave a warm smile and said, "What are our choices"?_

* * *

"I think that you shouldn't change anything" Jason stated in the microphone that would allow his words to be heard in the next room that was surrounded by plexiglass.

"I think we could give it a little extra bite during the chorus, change the tempo a bit" Scott, the recording engineer, replied as he pushed the button on the console so everyone could hear him in the studio.

"We can see what it... Annabelle was cut off by Jason saying "No, it is fine just the way it is, it is simple, no need to add any more instruments to it or change the tempo"

"Okay, well, lets do one more take, with just Annabelle and your guitar" Scott stated as he hit a few more buttons to get everything in line to re record the song.

Jason just gave Annabelle a knowing smirk. He thought the song was perfect the way it was, the way Annabelle wrote it, how she sang it, and the arrangement playing behind her voice, just a guitar. She just smiled back at him and adjusted her headphones and prepared herself mentally to sing this song, once again. Of course, this was one of her soul searching songs to Simone, but the experience of having to sing it many times, stopping at different places throughout the song, to start over, was hard for her to do, for the sheer emotion of it all. She new, that now, she had to put on a more professional face in this setting, still keeping the emotion of the song, but not allowing herself to get too emotional in the process. Scott gave them the cue to begin the song again, and soon the sounds of Jason's acoustic guitar were filling the headphones of everyone in the room, and soon, Annabelle was hearing the last few strums that would signal her to start singing the words, the words that not only the people in the room were going to hear, but if this song made the cut, on their first CD, more people, more people than she could imagine, would be witnessing her soul. She took a deep breath, tried to calm her nerves, once again, and finally let the words flow from her mouth.

_**I'd rather I chase your shadow all my life  
Than be afraid of my own  
I'd rather be with you  
I'd rather not know  
Where I'll be than  
Be alone and convinced that I know**_  
_**  
Spinning turning watching burning  
All my life has found its meaning  
Walking crawling climbing falling  
All my life has found its meaning**_

When the world keeps spinning round  
My world's upside down  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
I've got nothing else to lose  
I lost it all when I found you  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
No, you and I wouldn't change a thing

Everything I know has let me down  
So I will just let go  
Let you turn me inside out  
Cause I know I'm not sure  
about anything  
But you wouldn't have it any other way

When the world keeps spinning round  
My world's upside down  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
I've got nothing else to lose  
I lost it all when I found you  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
No, you and I wouldn't change a thing

You and I wouldn't change a thing  
No, you and I wouldn't change a thing

When the world keeps spinning round  
My world's upside down  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
I've got nothing else to lose  
I lost it all when I found you  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
No, you and I wouldn't change a thing

No, you and I wouldn't change a thing

* * *

_The morning brought a much needed quiet to this house on the hill. Everyone had gone home and the Senator had left for the airport already, for the short flight to Sacramento for the next two days. Her and Annabelle had talked a little more about everything that was going on, but Annabelle just wanted to keep things about her and Simone away from the conversation, for now. The Senator didn't push for anymore details at that point. But she stated that she was very glad to finally meet Simone and told her that she had invited her to Thanksgiving as long as her schedule allowed for it. She finished by saying "Honey, I know you are a little sad right now, and as much as I wish I could take all of your sadness away, I think, I know you have found someone who really loves you, just look at everything, from all sides, listen, with your heart. She loves you honey, just go with that okay"? _

"_I know mom, and thanks again, I am so glad you decided to visit, and meet Simone. It means the world to me" Annabelle responded as she gave her mother one last hug goodbye, before she set off for the airport._

"_Goodbye, I love you. I will call you in a couple of days, but if you need me for anything before then, don't hesitate to call" Victoria Tillman stated giving her daughter one last squeeze before she climbed into the car. Annabelle leaned down on the door, and through the halfway rolled down window she said' Love you too mom, have a safe trip"._

* * *

"Okay, I think we got it" Scott said, his voice now booming throughout the studio now that all the band members had taken off their headphones.

"Thank God" Annabelle stated a bit flustered, while still wearing her trademark smirk.

"Yeah, I don't think I want to have to listen to that song again, at least not for a year or so" Jason stated as he set his guitar down on the stand then moved to where Annabelle was sitting and gave her a 'love tap' on the shoulder before heading over to the refrigerator to get a couple of bottles of water.

"I will be sure to make note of that, so when it gets released, I will call all the radio stations and keep requesting it, just for you" Annabelle replied while chuckling to herself then quickly stopping at the thought of this song, or any other song of hers or the bands coming out on the radio.

"What is wrong"? Jason asked noticing the look now plastered across Annabelle's face.

"Are we ready for this"? Annabelle responded as she took a long hard swallow, as she signaled to Jason that the water in his hand was much needed at the moment.

"Just relax, we are all in this together. We don't know what the future holds, we can only do what we can right now. Let's just see what happens, this is only our first shot, so let's not panic just yet. I know you, we will all make this adjustment together and before we know it, this will just be a normal part of our lives" Jason said as he reassuringly patted Annabelle on the leg before he finished by saying, "I know at this point, you still have a lot going on with this and school and well life, but it wont always be like this. I know this is a dream for you, let it play out, however that may be, and however long it may be. Well, we have a two record deal that we signed, so at least it has to be until then"

Jason pulled Annabelle into a hug and told her that even though he had to listen and play that last song for what seemed like and eternity that day, that it was a beautiful testament to what was in her heart, because he knew that it wasn't just the newly found work that they all had taken on, she was still worried about Simone, just a little and her feelings. He tried to reassure her, as best as he could, just hoping his words weren't falling on deaf ears... He felt things were much better between his two favorite girls, that they had worked through things. He was brought out of his own thoughts when he heard "Thanks Jas, you're right, as always". Their silence was now being broken again from the buzzing coming from Annabelle's bag on the couch in the studio. She gave a quick smile toward Jason and released herself fully from his embrace and hit the talk button on her phone, and with a wide smile said "Hi"

* * *

"_Good morning" Annabelle husked into Simone's shoulder._

"_Morning" Simone replied groggily as she turned slightly to take in the just wakened form that had held her all through the night._

_Simone placed a soft kiss on Annabelle's forehead and said "I will be right back"._

_Annabelle not wanting to feel the warmth leave her side so quickly, pulled Simone back down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then said "Okay, you can go now"._

"_I am just going to put a pot of coffee on and I can make us breakfast if you want" Simone stated as she put her hair up in a messy bun before heading out the bedroom door._

"_Yes, that sounds great, I am kind of hungry and I don't think I will be able to concentrate if I have an empty stomach" Annabelle replied as she rubbed her stomach also flashing Simone a sleepy grin._

"_I know, that is why I am feeding you , now" Simone said as she shook her head slightly before she exited the room._

_Simone came back with a few necessary items to get the day started on the right foot. She set the tray of food and more importantly the cups of coffee on the tables on either side of the bed. She noticed that Annabelle had fallen back asleep and bent down and whispered, "It's ready" also pressing a kiss to the spot just below her earlobe, knowing that would get her up in a hurry._

"_Mmm, something smells good" Annabelle stated as she quickly grabbed Simone and pulled her down on top of her and began trailing kisses on her neck. As much as Simone was enjoying the close contact at the moment, she pulled back slightly and said, "Annabelle, please, lets eat, and, well, this, um, later" stammering a bit over her words. _

_As much as they both wanted to continue, they also knew that they needed to clear the air and put the uncomfortable distance between them, where it belonged, buried, six feet deep, without the chance of ever being resurrected. _

_They picked through the food on their plates when Simone just started to talk, like they were already in the middle of a conversation, no big introduction to the topic, just began to let the words from her heart flow out. Annabelle sat quietly, mesmerized at sight and sound of Simone pouring her heart out to her at this moment. She only moved a little to allow her legs to regain some circulation as well as move her now empty dish to the table beside her. She did not move any closer to Simone, as much as she wanted to, she knew that Simone need this space, needed to feel that Annabelle understood everything, without crowding her, allowing her to breathe. Simone weaved her words calmly and with enough emotion that sent a warm sensation right through Annabelle's heart. Simone was allowing the distance between them to recede, her words were finally allowing Annabelle to see further into her heart, her insecurities. Annabelle knew that this new development would be a huge adjustment for everyone. As much as she was excited to start this new chapter in her own life, she knew this was not only going to affect her, she had plenty of time to think about all of this over the last couple of weeks. As much as she wanted to feel that Simone was totally in the wrong about everything, she realized that they were both in this relationship together, no matter what changes came their way, good or bad. Annabelle was determined to make everything work, one way or another, well at least the things she could control. Of course she wanted to finish her degree, she had worked very hard to get to this point in her life. She also knew, that now, there was a slight chance that she would have to go off course so to speak for awhile as the band had now taken on a life of its own. Annabelle was still focused on Simone's words when she felt a warm sensation trailing down her face. The words were now ringing clearly in her ears, the words that she was so grateful to hear, after her heart had been just a few beats slower the last couple of weeks. She soon felt the gentle caress of Simone's thumb on her cheek when she replayed the words once more, in her own head, "Annabelle, you must go where your heart takes you. Please, I don't want to hold you back, in anything, ever, I know you will make the right decision when the time comes, the right decision for yourself. I will stand by you, by your decision. I don't want to lose you, lose what we have, I love you, I love you with my whole heart, with, my everything"._

_Annabelle leaned into Simone's touch, closed her eyes for a moment and whispered, "I love you, Simone, I... Annabelle's heart began to race when her words were silenced from Simone's lips gently caressing her own now. They remained like that, just allowing the moment to totally envelop them, just needing this simple but very powerful gesture, to erase the distance, erase the emotions, erase the past. _

_No more words were needed, nothing else, just a kiss, nothing further._

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**The Song "Spin" is by Lifehouse**

**Peace...**


	64. Your Song

**Hopefully you all have caught up by now... Because, here is another one... :) Enjoy!**

**Your Song**

There were flashes going off everywhere. No one really knew which direction to look. Annabelle didn't think she would be able to smile anymore due to her cheeks feeling like someone had been tugging on them for the last hour or so. So she decided in her typical fashion, to smirk here and there, in between flashes, throwing a scowl or two toward the photographer as he said, "Okay, just a few more"!

The label decided to go with the band on the cover instead of some kind of impressionistic art or concept piece that left people wondering what they were actually looking at. The band shifted many positions, many looks, and for the boys, too much fuss over their hair and clothes. Of course the session was dragging on longer than really necessary due to the boys antics in trying to be funny as well as Annabelle's insistence that she didn't think "rabbit ears" were a good look for her, as Jason kept making that gesture anytime he was positioned behind her for that particular 'pose'. The photographer had to have taken about a thousand pictures by now the band thought, when Jason was heard saying, "Can't you just air brush these to make them look how you want them"?

The room started to erupt in stifled giggles when they heard, "I think I got enough, that's a wrap" from the more than flustered photographer.

The band had finished the CD. It was edited and pretty much ready to go, except for the 'artwork' and the typical labeling that goes with it, all the song credits, the thank yous, the 'we could never have done this without you' listings. Of course they wanted everything to be perfect. They wanted their first release to show the heart and soul of the band, each member, through their biographies to the words that were contained within, the notes to each song, the faces, that went with the names.

They were all finally relaxing on various chairs and couches, beginning the discussion of what they were going to do for food, whether it be go back to Jason's place or go out to eat. Of course the din in the room became a loud buzzing due to everyone making a suggestion at once. Annabelle finally spoke up and said, "Guys, let's just go back to the house. Some of us have homework to do"

"Oh, yeah, that's right, I forgot that you take forever to finish your homework. Okay, lets go, don't want our little Annabelle to have repeat her senior year in college over" Jason said as he patted her on the head and went to grab his jacket.

"That and you can forget about any tour dates" Annabelle replied as she reached for her bag, grabbing the phone and checking it for any messages.

"We don't need you to tour, we will do just fine without you, I am sure we can find someone to take your place" Jason quipped as he began walking toward the exit, from one of the many rooms located in the label's building.

Annabelle just smirked, as her attention was distracted for a moment as she saw that she had a text from Simone waiting, patiently within her phone, to be checked when the moment allowed. She moved behind Jason, as the rest of the band began to shuffle out as well when she said "Okay, good, that is all you needed to tell me, I was wondering how I was going to break it to you, that I didn't want to be in the ba... Annabelle was now not able to finish her words due to Jason's abrupt stop in the hallway, causing her to slam into him.

Soon belly laughing was echoing throughout the long corridor to the front of the building. Austin bent down to help Annabelle up as well as hand her the phone that was now resting against the wall.

"What were you saying"? Jason said as he was trying in vain to contain his laughter.

"Not funny Jas" Annabelle spat out, as she pushed Austin away, getting up on her own.

"Um, yes it was" Jason said as he turned around to finish walking down the hallway.

Annabelle didn't say anything else, the guys kept their order as they made their way to the exit. She began to catch up to Jason just enough that when they got to the front desk area, she shoved him just enough to knock a few office necessities off of the top tier of Julianne's desk and into her paperwork and her lap.

"Oh, God, I am so sorry" Jason said turning bright red as he went to grab the said items and put them back in their rightful place.

"Its, its okay, no harm done, it happens all the time" Julianne said with a slight chuckle at Jason's crimson shade and his attempt at righting everything, but only making it worse.

"Sorry, here let me... Jason was cut off by Julianne saying, 'I got it, as she gently grabbed the stapler from his hand, catching his eyes just for a brief second, giving him a shy smile.

"Sorry, I... Jason was interrupted again when he heard "You already said that, apology accepted, really I got it".

Jason just gave Julianne a slight grin, as he said "Okay, um, we are going to get going, I am sure I will see you later, uh, sometime right"?

"Of course, I work here, and well, so do you" Julianne said with a chuckle knowing he was very flustered at the moment, stuttering over his words.

"Bye" Jason said quietly as he turned around and noticed Annabelle wearing a devilish grin after witnessing the scene in front of her, as well as her antics a few moments earlier.

Once Jason collected himself, he picked up his pace, just a little, and with that, Annabelle was now forcefully pushing the door open and running down the sidewalk hoping she could get to her car quick enough.

* * *

The breeze was picking up just slightly, just enough to where Simone had to tilt her head to the side so her hair would not become a part of the picture. The sound of a few birds squabbling over a fish that had washed up on shore, caught her attention, as she focused the lens toward the high pitched squeals. The water gently caressed the sand, slightly skimming the grainy floor, each time creeping further, as it washed away the foot prints left by the many travelers as they walked side by side or alone, taking in the fresh, cool air, courtesy of the North Atlantic. Simone trained her camera on the birds, still in suspended flight, hovering, battling for their evening meal. James had already gotten most of the shots for the day, Simone just decided to take a walk, to enjoy a few moments in these surroundings, before the sun's light had completely vanished. They had already traveled to a few local, out of the way places, taking more pictures than they would ever use, talking to those who lived and worked there, wanting to make sure they had the 'inside' information to go with these photographs, of the towns within the Cape. They had a few days left on this assignment. Saving them for the trek they were going to find themselves participating in as they traversed Old King's Highway. This was the centerpiece to next month's edition. Their experience would allow those who had already been on this part of the east coast, to relieve it once again, with just as much color, just as much life, as if they were there, again. Their experience would also allow those who had yet to visit, a view into one of the most historical regions of the United States. Giving the readers a close up look at the rich traditions, the breathtaking ocean views, and of course, where to stay, to be privy to all of it.

Simone had just finished putting the lens cap on her camera when she felt her phone vibrating in her coat pocket. She placed her camera back in its bag, knowing that it was a text, not demanding her immediate attention. She made sure everything was in its proper place, and clipped the bag shut one more time. She walked a few yards and found a short wall to lean on as she took a deep, cleansing breath, and opened the text, knowing who it was from, when a warm, satisfying smile formed on her lips.

_**Arent u back yet? What culd u possibly be doing that is more imprtnt than protectn me from ur bro? :) A**_

Simone just giggled at the antics that Jason and Annabelle came up with, just to see who could take each other's teasing before they cracked.

_**Nothing is more important. Howevr, it will b a few days until I can help... I hope ur still alive when I return.. :) S**_

Simone began her ascent up the few steps that would take her away from the shoreline and back to her car. She placed her bag in the passenger seat when her phone demanded that she look at the screen one more time.

_**Me too... so in case im not, can u call me when u get a chance, I wuld hate not to hear ur voice ever again... A**_

Simone just shook her head slightly, and started to push a few buttons.

_**If I have time, yes, I will call u. just remember, to stop all bleeding b4 calling 911. :) S**_

Simone was now giggling to herself as she turned the key to allow the car to come back to life.

She looked at her phone, not seeing a response, and just as she was about to send another text, her phone vibrated again, this time, she had to push the call button to quiet the sound when she tried to cover the fact that she had been giggling when she answered the phone and waited until Annabelle had started 'pouting' with her words and interrupted her by saying, "Hey, I will call you once I get back to the hotel. Yes, I am heading back now. Bye, I love you".

Once Simone put away all of her equipment she settled down on her bed to finish the rest of the sandwich she had picked up on her way back to the hotel. She was just getting up to throw away the bag when she heard her phone ringing as it rested on the night stand. She discarded the bag and quickly sat down back on the bed, sitting up against the headboard, when she unconsciously let a small smile appear when she saw the number across the screen and pushed the call button and said, "I guess you didn't believe me when I said I was going to call you", as she let the small smile turn into a full blown grin at how impatient Annabelle was being.

"I just thought I would call you to remind you, in case you forgot" Annabelle said with a teasing tone as she finally allowed her body to relax as she sank into the mattress a little bit more, looking forward to having the voice on the other line sooth the buzzing in her head from the day's events.

"Right, because yes, I would have forgotten, so thanks for reminding me" Simone replied as she closed her eyes, just to let them rest, just for a moment after looking through a lens most of the day.

"Anytime. I know its hard to remember things as you get older" Annabelle stated with a slight chuckle but was soon closing her eyes as well, still thinking she was seeing flashes going off every time she blinked.

"Thanks, what would I do without you" Simone responded as she adjusted herself into a more comfortable position, knowing this was going to be a long conversation.

"You would forget your own name, that's what". Annabelle stated appreciating the fact that Simone was bantering with her back and forth, feeling the calmness in her demeanor as she teased the older blonde who was now almost three thousand miles away, in a different time zone, a different world.

"Who am I speaking with again, remind me"? Simone asked, in as serious of a tone as she could muster and after she heard Annabelle 'fake gasp' on the other end, she continued by saying, "Hey, how was your day"?

"Good, but I am a little wiped out. Who thought standing in front of a camera was so tiring" Annabelle breathed out as she put another pillow under her head.

"Yes, I can just imagine you guys, however, I am sure you were perfect subjects for the photographer, right"? Simone replied, knowing that there was no way they were fully cooperating the whole time.

"Well, I was the only one doing what they were told, but the guys, now they are another story" Annabelle replied with a slight yawn.

"I see, well I wish I could have been there to watch the whole process" Simone said wistfully, a sad tone began to take over her voice.

"I wish you were here too. Believe it or not, I do actually miss you" Annabelle replied as she rolled over on her side, switching the phone to her other hand.

"Oh, so you admit it" Simone stated as she reached over to the lamp on the table and turned it off.

"Admit what"? Annabelle said quietly into the phone, feigning total confusion.

"No worries, I already have my answer. Someone left me a note in my suitcase, but it was hidden very well mind you, but, well, I guess I should open it and make sure that it is from you and not fr... Simone was cut off by Annabelle saying, "What, I didn't leave you a note'!

"Oh, so then what is... Simone was once again interrupted by Annabelle by saying, "Its a , a more like a poem, or song if you will, well at least that is the plan, eventually" as she trailed her voice off just enough that Simone knew she wasn't really joking around anymore, hearing the sincerity in her words.

"I just found it, this morning, like I said, it was well hidden. Should I read it know"? Simone questioned hesitantly.

"If you want, you can, but be gentle please. The words you are about to read "woke me up' a couple of nights before you left, so this was a slightly groggy creation" Annabelle answered hoping that the reader, the one who has claimed her heart, will allow those words, to sink into her own soul, further solidifying what Simone knew was what being in love felt like.

Annabelle's ears began to buzz, more loudly as each second passed by, the silence now taking over the line, the growing seconds passing into minutes, of nothingness, no words, no breathing sounds coming from the person on the other line overwhelmed her senses as Annabelle closed her eyes, trying to quiet the 'noise' in her head, she gripped her phone a little more, turned over and stared at the ceiling, just wishing that she were there, whispering her heart's confessions.

Simone had unfolded the paper so she had a full view of each and every word, that Annabelle had meant for her, her eyes, and her heart. She began to scan the page and soon the feeling of not being able to breathe washed over her body, afraid if she did so, she would not be able to read the words that were clearly printed as she read:

_**I would lay down my life  
if I could leave it for you  
Then there'd be no question why**_

It's your song  
It's your song

And through the worst of our days  
we'll make it to the morning  
God help what stands in our way

It's your song  
It's your song

You could waste your time in the sunshine every day  
but the sun doesn't shine on you like I do  
The stars in the sky can fall for you night and day  
but they're not gonna fall for you like I do

(Like I do)  
It's your song  
It's your song  
It's your song

(Like I do)  
It's your song  
It's your song  
It's your song

I'll be your last thought at night  
I'll never leave you wanting  
the one thing I can provide

It's your song  
It's your song

And even swallow my pride  
if that does something for you  
Instead I'll sit here and write

Your song  
It's your song

You could waste your time in the sunshine every day  
but the sun doesn't shine on you like I do  
The stars in the sky can fall for you night and day  
but they're not gonna fall for you like I do

My saving grace  
is you from this tidal wave  
of me 'cause I need  
just to see your face  
With stones  
these bones  
are yours to break  
But that's nothing compared  
to the pain I would take

Like I do

I would lay down my life  
if I could leave it for you  
Instead I'll sit here and write  
Your song

You could waste your time in the sunshine every day  
but the sun doesn't shine on you like I do  
The stars in the sky can fall for you night and day  
but they're not gonna fall for you like I do

My saving grace  
is you from this tidal wave  
of me 'cause I need  
just to see your face  
With stones  
these bones  
are yours to break  
But that's nothing compared  
to the pain I would take

Like I do

All Annabelle could do was run hand through her hair, as she waited for any kind of response, something that told her that Simone understood what she had in front of her. That she understood that this is what came out when Annabelle found herself in a place, a place without the blue eyed beauty, a place without her hand to hold, a place that lacked warmth in Simone's absence, a place where only that voice, that smile, could wash away her fears. That voice, that was now miles away, holding every fiber of her being in her hands. That voice, that was now trying to stifle the sounds of sobbing on the other end, trying to catch her breath.

"Simone? Annabelle stated wondering if she had lost a signal and just not realized it.

Getting no immediate response, she started to repeat her name when she heard "Annabelle, I, this is, God, you amaze me more and more each day, I can't even begin to.. Simone pulled the phone away from her mouth for a moment to compose herself, wiping a few tears away as she took a deep breath, but was soon letting a second flood of emotion overtake her senses as she heard Annabelle say "You don't have to say anything, just know I mean every single word, I love you, and I miss you".

The line was silent for a few moments more, and Annabelle felt her heart skip a few beats, hearing Simone sobbing on the other side, she wanted to just hold her until it subsided, but all she could do was just keep soothing Simone with a gentle voice, a tender tone, her words of love.

"I love you" was coming through the line when Annabelle stopped her words just for a moment, then she heard it again, "I love you. Thank you, this, this means the world to me, everything. You mean the world to me, always".

It was Annabelle's turn to be silenced by her own emotions, as she felt a single tear make its way down her still tender cheeks, she whispered out "I wish you were here".

"I am, just close your eyes" Simone replied as she closed her own eyes, heavy from the day, heavy from the words she had just read, heavy from the emotion of the moment, one that she wouldn't trade for anything.

**Your Song is by Thornley**

**Have a great rest of your weekend all!**

**Peace!**


	65. Under Heaven's Skies

**One more down…. :) Thanks for continuing to read and review! **

**Under Heaven's Skies**

The room was steaming with anticipation. Unmistakeable looks were now being given; no words were needing to be said at this point. This was one thing, that never had to be spoken out loud, one thing that just from a look or facial expression, that this was it, the real thing. The room was now buzzing with rapidly beating hearts, sweaty palms and a swarm of butterflies had settled in their stomachs. This moment had finally arrived, this moment that couldn't be more perfect, this moment, they would share their souls, their years of building a solid foundation, of building a bond that would seemingly never be broken.

"Now, please welcome Cruisin' Central"! The radio announcer screamed to get the crowd into a frenzy before the band took the stage.

As each one of the band members passed the main spotlight, they gave a slight wave and a laid back smile, when on the insides, they were wondering if they had anymore adrenaline left in their bodies to get them through their first show, now that their first few songs had been playing on the radio all over California. They had been still doing shows in the San Francisco area when their first song hit the airwaves. Since then, the label, with the help of the band's newly appointed manager, has been getting more requests for appearances than they can keep up with. Most bands have to book their own shows and are usually at the mercy of the owner who has seen too many bands without the right stuff pass through their establishments, regretting that they gave them a chance. Tonight, they were the ones that everyone came to see, not just some random band that happened to be playing, and people were already there. It wasn't the Hollywood Bowl, but it wasn't even close to Merkle's on a Friday night. This was one of the places that was a coveted spot, a next step, to something bigger, to something with so many more possibilities. The place was now in their hands, the audience in their control, waiting to see what they had to offer them this night, waiting to get a glimpse of a band that they could look back and say, "I saw them when"…..

They had played most of their songs from their debut, with a smattering of cover songs in between. The crowd never relented in their desire to hear more, with their howls, whistles, cheers and the obligatory 'rock on horns' with their hands in the air as the band went from one energetic song to the next. Jason took the liberty of doing most of the talking in between certain songs, to give the crowd a glimpse of each band member as well as a little bit of inside information of how the band got to where they are, at this moment, at this place. He continually thanked the crowd for joining them this evening and now it was the part of the show, that the band had unanimously decided to keep in the set. One of Annabelle's compositions, whether it was fast or slow, full of energy, or a simplistic tune, with just the guitar and her voice or the whole band sitting in, acoustic style. Those fans that had been able to witness the band in their beginnings, knew all to well what to expect. They would be soon surrounded by her words, by her beauty, by her voice as she took the audience on a journey to her inner self. Most songs required the music and words to work together in order to secure a place in the listener's heart. But anyone who had heard the words fall from Annabelle's lips on those nights, when the most intimate thoughts were vocalized for all to hear, didn't have to have a haunting melody or clever guitar riff behind it, her words stood by themselves. They pulled you in and never let you go.

"Okay everyone; are you ready for one more"? Jason questioned as he looked over toward a now slightly nervous Annabelle who began to swallow the lump in her throat as she reached for her bottle of water to soothe her simmering vocal chords.

She took a deep breath, found solace in Collins' smile as she began to remove herself from in between a couple of patrons that had ' sandwiched' her a bit after the last couple of songs implored the audience to physically move to the music, however they saw fit. Annabelle closed her eyes for a brief second, to collect herself and reach into her subconscious and settle on the image of the blue eyed beauty that even in her physical absence, would always be there, in Annabelle's mind and heart. She was finally brought out of her momentary escape when she heard Jason finish his introduction to the last song.

"Hey everybody, are you guys enjoying yourselves"? Annabelle called out and as the crowd continued their sounds of approval Annabelle continued by saying, 'Well, I hope you enjoy this".

_**Whenever I taste honey from your lips  
It's a moment of purpose only you can give  
Whatever I hear whatever I may see  
Whatever my cause, dear, I know you'll believe**_

Cause you're beautiful my love when I close my eyes  
yeah you're beautiful my love under heaven's skies

If ever you think careless is the night  
I'll comfort you with silence till the morning light  
Wherever you turn, wherever you may roam  
Whatever you conquer, I'll always be your home

_**Cause you're beautiful my love when I close my eyes  
yeah you're beautiful my love under heaven's skies**_

_**And you fly me through your skies of harmony**_

_**Then you lay me down with words of honesty**_

_**Yeah, you're beautiful**_

_**You're beautiful here with me**_

_**Yeah, You're beauitifiul my love**_

_**When I close my eyes**_

_**Yeah, you're beautiful my love**_

_**Under heaven's skies**_

_**Yeah, you're beautiful my love,**_

_**You're beautiful my love,**_

_**Under heaven's skies**_

Annabelle closed her eyes as she stepped away from the microphone. She swung her guitar around to rest behind her, opened her eyes and was soon being overwhelmed by the audience that was now showing their gratitude for a night of great music. The crowd wanted more, but the band huddled together as they waved to the crowed and politely said their goodnights and be sure to purchase their CD as well as keep an eye out for them in future dates. As much as they would have like to stay out and absorb the crowd's energy, they were soon being waved off the stage as the breakdown of their equipment began and the set up of the final band of the night's equipment was to follow.

The room was pretty small, but the band didn't care, all they cared about was the buzzing in their ears from the earlier activities of the evening and just wanted to keep riding that high forever. The chattering had gotten so loud from the band as well as the few people that had found their way to the backstage area, that Annabelle was able to disappear without anyone noticing. She had already received her after the show accolades from Collins and the rest of the band as well as a few audience members who wanted her to sign their recently purchased CDs. All she wanted to do was to hear the voice that no matter how loud the room was, would cut through the din and settle straight into her heart. She just wanted to surround herself with the comforting resonance of Simone's voice after this overwheming experience. As much as she understood Simone's absence, it was hard on her heart to look out and not see the blond as she traveled through song after song, being able to look into her eyes, see her smile when she caught Annabelle not realizing she was lost in Simone's pools of blue that she would absentmindedly stop strumming during a song. As much as they brought each other completion, completion of each of their hearts, minds and souls, the distance was a concrete barrier that no matter how much they talked about it, would quickly fall away in each other's presence but would begin to stack up once more as the days passed, in another city, in another hotel, in another venue, in another world. Their world was not so compact anymore. As each week had passed, their schedules were finding them anywhere but with the other. Even between all the texts and phone calls, this was a bigger adjustment than either was ready for. For now, Ananbelle put that in the back of her mind, trying to focus on one thing and one thing only, the sound of Simone's voice when she heard "Hi" on the other end after she finally found a spot outside quiet enough to make contact with the blue eyed beauty who no matter how long of a day had occurred, no matter the exhaustion that filled her body and mind, was brought back to life, surrounding her within their own world once again.

"Hey, how was your day"? Annabelle breathed out, just relieved to finally hear Simone's voice flowing through her ears.

"Mine? Well I know mine wasn't as exciting as yours. Just did some write ups today. James had gotten all that he thought was necessary yesterday, so know we are just waiting to board the plane but I thou….. Simone was interrupted by Annabelle saying "What? Wait I thought you wouldn't be back until Monday night?

"Yes, that was the plan, but we figured we had gotten enough of the essence of the Puget Sound and decided to hop on the plane tonight" Simone stated as she smiled into the phone at Ananbelle's excited tone.

"We aren't supposed to be home until tomorrow, if I would hav…. Simone interrupted Annabelle's words by saying "I know, I was going to surprise you, but since you called me now, well, I figured you would know I am at the airport by all the announcements you were hearing in the background, so surprise"!

"I am sure I can talk the guys into coming back earlier, or well I will just change my… Simone cut off Annabelle once again by saying, "Don't change anything, you will be here soon enough, please, just enjoy your time at home I am sure your mother would like to see you before you leave"

"Do you not want to see me or something"? Annabelle stated in a confused tone as a twinge of sadness laced her words.

"No, well, I mean yes I want to see you, but no, please don't think that. I cannot wait to see you, I have missed you more than I could ever explain, I just want you to enjoy some time at home, in that atmosphere. Don't think I don't want to see you, I wish I was there with you. More importantly, how was the show"? Simone replied wanting to change the subject just for a moment, now that her own emotions were settling over her heart.

"The show was great, I am still taking it all in, still feeling the rush of it all. I wish you were here too. I miss looking out and seeing you. As much as there are a lot of other people around, its not the same. But not to worry, I am going to drag you to one of our shows and torture you by making you stand in the front so I can sing to you, you know, and watch your cheeks turn red" Annabelle stated with a slight chuckle, trying her best to just enjoy the moment she had with Simone, no matter how brief it would be, and not get into a deep conversation.

"I know you guys gave the audience their money's worth. I can't imagine anyone would have left disappointed. However, as for being in the front, uh, I think I would have to work on my mosh pit skills before that could happen" Simone replied with a wide grin, just relishing in the fact that she could hear the excitement in Annabelle's voice after being on the stage, doing what came so naturally to her.

Just as Annabelle began her response, Simone continued by saying, "I can't wait to hear all about it, every detail, in person. If you are up to it, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me an encore"?

"Of course, well that is if you behave yourself long enough for me to sing" Annabelle replied in a teasing tone as she leaned back against the building and closing her eyes just for a second, feeling a combination of anxiousness and calmness coursing through her body knowing that Simone would be there when she returned.

"Don't worry, I will be able to control myself. You just… Simone's words were drowned out by the announcement that their flight was beginning to board.

She continued by saying, "That's my cue. You guys have fun and be careful okay? I am so glad you called! Annabelle, I can't wait to see you, just get home safely okay? I miss you , I love you"

"I cant wait to see you too. Yes, you get home safely as well, you just better be prepared for me when I get there" Annabelle said in a hushed tone, letting her voice fall a bit lower when she continued by saying, Simone, I miss you too, but you werent supposed to know that, and, I , love you, but don't tell anyone okay"?

"Okay, your secret is safe with me" Simone replied shaking her head at Ananbelle's words as she slung her bag over her shoulder to secure her place in line.

"Good, see you soon, love you, bye" Annabelle stated as she pushed herself away from the wall and began to make her way back into the building.

"Love you more, bye" Simone responded in a whisper as she hit the end call button and slid her phone into her purse as she sighed just slightly, and gave a half grin toward her coworker who was now trying to hold back his own smile after overhearing the last few minutes of Simone's conversation.

* * *

"We are on our final descent into San Francisco, please place your seats and your trays back into their upright position and please turn of and stow your electronic devices. Thank you" The flight attended stated to those on board the plane that had every seat full from its departure out of LAX.

"Wake up sleepy head" Annabelle stated as she poked Jason in the ribs to get his attention.

"Hey, some of us actually worked hard this weekend and need our rest" Jason replied as he threw her a fake 'upset' look at her antics.

"Well, I can't speak for you but… Annabelle was cut off by Jason's insistence of getting up and moving toward the back of the plane to use the bathroom.

Annabelle just giggled and then looked back behind her at the snoozing forms of Austin and Collins, cuddled closely, and just let a smile wash over her features at her best friend and her bandmate's condtion.

Jason had returned with a smile of his own when he heard Annabelle say "What are you smiling about"?

"Nothing, just glad to be back home" Jason replied, as he shot Annablele a sly look.

"Okay, if that is your story" Annabelle said as she put her Ipod in her carry on bag.

"Yep, that's my story, and I'm sticking to it" Jason replied with another cheesy smile.

The plane touched down with everyone glad the wheels had finally made contact with the asphalt below. The shuffle to get everyone's things and off the plane began as soon as the announcement came over the intercom that you may now unbuckle your seat belts.

The band made their way to baggage claim as quickly as possible knowing they had a few extra items to take back with them. Jason had already gone outside to make contact with the van driver that would take their equipment and the band back to the house. They were starting off small, not quite at the full blown tour bus stage yet, but it was a start. He told the driver that they would be out shortly when he felt his phone go off in his pocket signaling he had a text message.

_**U get ur bags already? A**_

_**Doin it now, u here? J**_

_**Yes, just about to merge into curb lane. A**_

_**K, look 4 the van. J**_

_**I c it now. A**_

_**B there shortly. J**_

The band began the task of gathering their personal items off the carousel as they waited for their equipment to show up on a separate cart so they could begin loading it into the van. The black cases were now being stacked neatly in the back of the van as well as the 'toy box' trailer that was also attached. Jason kept Ananbelle busy for a few moments as he asked her to make sure the van driver had the proper directions back to the house. As soon as Annabelle returned to the back of the van to gather the rest of her things, she was met with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She hadnt been able to move for a moment, but when she felt her bag being removed from her grip, she blinked a few times and was now being surrounded by secure arms and whispers of love were falling over her ears as she was trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and took in Simone's scent, forgetting where they were at the moment and pulled back and allowed her lips to meet Simone's in a needy kiss that quickly grew to something else. The sound of the door shutting brought the two out of their embrace when they heard "Okay, your bags and guitar are in the car, we will see you later" Jason stated as he began to walk past his sister and his bandmate, he gave them both a quick hug and hopped in the van as everyone else was waving goodbye already.

"Come on, before we get yelled at by security" Simone stated as she grabbed Annabelle's hand and led her to the passenger side and opened the door so she could slide into the seat that was soon being warmed by Annabelle's presence.

"Are you kidnapping me or something"? Annabelle said as she let her hand rest over Simone's thigh garnering a sideways glance from the driver's seat.

"Or something" Simone stated cryptically as she took one last look to her left so she could merge safely into traffic.

* * *

The drive took a couple of hours and as they made their way down through the two lane highway that would bring them to their destination, Annabelle stopped asking questions when Simone said we will get there when we get there. She knew that Simone was trying to be stern with her, but was failing miserably. She finally just relaxed and allowed the conversation about the last few days and weeks to fill the air in the convertible, that on this night was snugged securely to keep the chill out in the evenings at the beginning of the month of December. The semester was winding down, the band's schedule was heating up and Simone was finding that her new career, as rewarding as it was, allowing her to draw deeper meanings to pictures with her own words, was becoming one more thing, one more obstacle to the connection she was trying to hold onto, the connection with the blue eyed beauty that had dug herself so deep into Simone's heart, more than she could even explain. She was taking Annabelle some place that she felt they needed to go, just to be, in each other's presence without the world outside buzzing around them with deadlines, papers and pictures. She wanted to just have one day, one night, a few moments, no matter how short lived, just to dive into Annabelle's pools of blue, and just know by one look, that would tell her everyting she needed, everything her words had always professed, but now she was reading the unmistakable silence of her gaze, that told her more than any words would ever be able to.

They pulled into the parking lot and as Simone helped Annabelle out of the car, she was now pulling the sea air into her lungs as she grabbed her hand and said, "Okay, this is it, I hope you like it"

"I love it, its beautiful, but I was just curious, how long are you kidnapping me"? Annabelle said teasingly as she pulled Simone into a gentle kiss and when she felt Simone pull back, she looked a little disappointed and was soon hearing "Not too long, I figured just long enough for me to get a song or two out of you".

Annabelle removed herself from Simone's embrace and pulled her necessary items from the trunk and began to walk toward the front entrance when she turned and noticed Simone hadn't moved and said "Come on, don't want you to miss another show", as she let a smirk adorn her lips.

The room had all the amentities necessary to keep the occupants more than comfortable on this chilly night. It also gave the occupants a view that would be a welcomed sight to most travelers along the coastline, but for now, that view would have to wait to fall on the eyes of the visitors in the room, eyes were fixed on a different color of blue, a darker hue.

Annabelle grazed Simone's cheek with her thumb, ran her hand down her arm and moved her toward a chair that was resting just a few feet from the bed. She grabbed her guitar, settled herself on the bed and began to strum a few notes to set the tone for the words that were about to flow throughout the room and hopefully take their inteneded place once they were vocalized. She began her words, letting them fall gently from her lips, looking straight into Simone's eyes as she confessed her innermost thoughts across the room. Simone felt a warm sensation coursing through her body at the sight and sound of Annabelle pouring out her soul in the best way she knew how. Simone closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wanting to remember this moment forever. The words kept filling the room as well as the deep recesses of Simone's heart. She didn't even realize she was moving toward the voice that was caressing her ears when she heard "Simone, are you okay, I mean is the so….. Annabelle was interrupted by Simone's lips pressing warmly onto hers. Annabelle set the guitar down without breaking the kiss and was quickly answering Simone's request to deepen the kiss. Annabelle wrapped her arms around Simone's waist and leaned back pulling Simone down with her, relishing in the feeling of warmth now found between the two bodies as Simone settled down on top of Annabelle, trying to reclaim all the missing moments that had been almost non existent in the last few weeks. Their moans began to echo through the room as one touch led to another, one kiss led to another, one scattered breath led to another. There were no miles between them now, no schedule to keep them attached to their phones, no distance between their hearts. They stole a few glances between each kiss, as they were needing to breathe, finding the answers to their unspoken questions throughout their journey to this place. They continued their journey, exploring the familiar territory of each other's sensitive spots, with each pass, losing control of their senses, their actions, as the waves overtook their bodies, each time, wiping away the memories of the recent past, bringing them to the present.

Settling into each other's embrace, making sure not to lose contact, keeping the heat from escaping into the expanse of the room Annabelle sleepily stated "If I fall asleep, please don't wake me up".

Simone swept Ananbelle's hair off of her shoulders, as she continued to gently run her hand down her back, replied "I won't, your dream is safe with me".

**Under Heaven's Skies is by Collective Soul**

**Hope you are enjoying the last few chapters of their adventure… **

**Only a few more to go….. **

**Peace!**


	66. Now That I Know

**I know, I know, moving along. I must however, give my appreciation and thanks to those of you reading and reviewing, and still adding this to your favorites! **

**Now That I Know**

"This is impossible" Annabelle breathed out as she threw down her pencil in frustration.

"Why don't you just take a break, you obviously haven't lost your ability to use an eraser" Collins stated as she flipped through a couple of pages of her anatomy textbook.

"It's just the whole having to write under pressure thing. I know I have done this a thousand times, but, I am actually being graded on this" Annabelle replied as she rubbed her temples, then quickly setting her composition book off to the side in the search for some kind of pain reliever.

"You have done that a thousand times too, what is the big deal"? Collins asked as she let her curiosity get the better of her and went to pick up the composition book.

"Um, I don't think so, not yet missy" Annabelle playfully spat out as she grabbed the book that was her ultimate solace throughout her brief existence.

"Oh come on, maybe I can help, you know, give you a few pointers" Collins quipped as she began to slightly chuckle at her own words.

"Yeah, and when you perform your first surgery, I will be right there, waiting to cut open someone's chest for their triple bypass" Annabelle said as she swallowed a couple of pills that would allow her temples to stop their continual rhythm.

"Well, I am sure whatever you finally put down on that paper, will be amazing, really, you should do this, you know, for a living" Collins stated in a teasing tone.

"You know, I never even thought about it, I guess I will keep that in mind once I get my degree, you know, maybe actually use my degree for something" Annabelle chuckled as she rolled her eyes at her best friend's comment.

"Okay, well now you just jinxed yourself" Collins replied cryptically.

"What"? Annabelle questioned as she re opened her composition book to try and finally get her thoughts in order.

"Never mind" Collins stated quietly as she got up to get herself a drink.

Annabelle just looked up for a second, and shook her head at Collins' comment, but somewhere, deep down, she had this anxious feeling that she couldn't put her finger on. She hadn't really said anything, but with everything that was going on in her life at the moment, she barely had time to breath, much less think.

The band had been doing more and more shows away from home. Thankfully most were on weekends, but there had been a few here and there during the week, which meant more work for this college student in the last year of her degree. Their debut CD was doing well, their shows were becoming more and more difficult to get into, due to the mass of people lining up to get a glimpse of this up and coming band. The label had already hinted at a small tour starting in the summer, one of those tours that had a hundred different bands on the ticket playing at venues that would feature many different stages. Nothing was concrete as of yet, but the band was becoming its own machine, not the secondary hobby as what it was originally. Annabelle shook the thoughts out of her head, trying, just for a moment to focus her attention, at least long enough to get her 'project' started. She felt that if she at least got something more concrete written down, the rest would just flow out effortlessly.

It was the beginning of spring, only a couple of months left of all nighters, well at least where studying was concerned. Only a couple of months left of textbooks and dog-eared pages, of showing the professors that you actually finally figured out how to take their tests, not necessarily showing any real knowledge retention, just that you finally realized all their subtle hints and tricks throughout the exam. Annabelle was at her wit's end, nothing was coming to mind, well, nothing that she would consider purposeful for this class. She grabbed her phone and was soon allowing her mind to drift away from leather bound book in her lap and to a far away place.

"Hi, I was hoping to catch you but I guess this will have to do. I hope you are having a great day and I hope to hear your voice before I fall asleep. I miss you" Annabelle whispered into the phone as she leaned back further into the couch hoping for more than just leaving a message to help her get her creative juices flowing again.

She put the phone back down and just closed her eyes, hoping that the visual she was getting would help kick start some kind of thought process.

* * *

"Hello" Jason said as his phone chimed out a quiet tune.

"Hi, Jason, do you have a minute"? Adam, their manager asked as he turned his chair so he was fully facing his desk full of various papers.

"Yeah, Adam, what's up"? Jason replied as he moved back toward one of the rooms set aside for music lessons and turned out the light.

"Well, do you have any plans for the summer"? Adam said as he shuffled through a few of the papers in front of him.

"You tell me" Jason responded as a grin began to form on his face.

"Have you ever heard of the Vans Warped Tour"? Adam said matter of factly.

"I think so, isn't that the one with about a hundred different bands on the schedule"? Jason replied not really believing his ears just yet.

"Correct, and you guys have just been penciled in as act number one hundred and one" Adam stated as he clicked open an email, the first of about fifty in his inbox.

"Wait, what, did you just say we are in the line up for the tour? That we are going on tour"? Jason responded in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, that is exactly what I said. Now I need to follow up on a few things, but, if you guys are ready, here it is" Adam stated as he was replying back to Mr. Carroll's inquiry about the next single to be released on the radio.

"We have been working hard at promoting the band, and now, its time, its time you promoted yourselves on a more grand scale" Adam stated as he clicked the send button.

"So, what do we do now"? Jason stammered out his words, still trying to catch his breath.

"First, we need to meet with you. Go over some of the typical details and how all this works. There are a few other bands from the label performing as well, so we want to get all of you together at once" Adam replied as he reached for his calendar, to check an open date for sometime next week.

"Okay, so do I get to spread the good news"? Jason asked excitedly.

"Of course! Okay, I am looking at the calendar, how does two weeks from today sound? I am going to set this up for the 20th. I will call you back with an exact time" Adam replied as he began to scribble a few notes on the calendar so he could then transfer the information into his phone.

" I will make sure we are there" Jason stated as he picked up his keys and began to head out the door.

"Good, well, I will call you later on. Have a great night" Adam responded as he leaned back in his chair, slightly turning away from his desk.

"Adam, thanks for calling, I can't wait to tell everyone. You have a great night also, bye" Jason said as he pulled the phone away, looking at the name and number across the screen, still unsure if he actually just had that conversation.

* * *

"Well"? Simone asked as she continued typing on her laptop, trying to put the last assignment into its final draft, so she could get the cherry tree blossoms that have been permanently etched on her mind to rest.

"Well what"? Annabelle responded as she flipped over onto her stomach to get a better view of the blue eyed beauty as she pecked away frantically at the black squares under her fingertips.

"How did your 'project' turn out"? Simone questioned not taking her eyes of the screen in front of her.

"Oh, it was fine, you know, just another masterpiece to add to the collection" Annabelle said matter of factly as she rested her chin on her hands and let out a small sigh.

"So, is that what your professor told you? You know, they don't really mean it when they say things like that" Simone responded in a flat tone, not being able to hold back a slight smirk at the same time.

"Oh, trust me, she, meant it" Annabelle said putting the emphasis on the 'she' as she got up and made her way over to Simone, placed a gentle kiss on the side of her neck, but just as quickly moved away to go to the kitchen to grab a couple of waters, looking back before she completely exited the room, noticing Simone glancing over her shoulder then slowly shaking her head.

Annabelle had just shut the refrigerator door when she heard the front door open and close. As soon as she looked back, she noticed her smiling band mate as he threw his keys on the table and moved in to scoop her up in one of his bear hugs. As he spun her around she began to protest just a little when she heard "Well its official"

"What's official, that you're nuts"? Annabelle said chuckling as Jason set her back into her previous spot as he ran his hands through his messy blond locks.

"Yep, certifiably! Jason began to show that rather large smile again as he continued by saying, "Adam just called and said we are going on tour this summer"!

"What? Did you just say what I think you just said"? Annabelle exclaimed as the words were now buzzing through her ears, almost drowning out any other sound or thought at the moment.

"Yes, you heard me right and now we… Jason was not able to finish his last few words due to Annabelle's insistence that she needed to grab him and put him into her own death squeeze as they both began to laugh in unison.

"Is everything okay, I heard… Simone was saying as she entered the kitchen wondering what all the noise was about, when she stopped talking at the sight of her brother and the keeper of her heart participating in some kind of happy wrestling match in the middle of the kitchen.

Annabelle began to remove herself from Jason's clutches when she turned to Simone and said, "Oh my God, Adam called and, well he said that we, he said that…. Jason feeling sorry for Annabelle's sudden inability to speak, interrupted by saying "Adam called and said we are scheduled to go on tour this summer"!

"You guys, that's great! I can't believe it, I mean I can believe it, but, that's awesome, I am so happy for you"! Simone said excitedly as she met Annabelle in a firm embrace that quickly had Simone whispering "I am so proud of you" into Annabelle's ear then quickly moving to embrace her brother and express her feelings about the news.

"I can't believe it either, I mean, I just didn't expect this so soon" Jason said as he pulled away from Simone's embrace moving toward the refrigerator to get a drink of his own.

"Well what happens now"? Annabelle asked still trying to process all of the emotions coursing through her body right now.

"We need to tell the rest of the band first don't you think"? Jason said teasingly.

"Duh 'Sherlock', you know, the typical, who what when where why and how"? Annabelle responded all in one breath.

"Okay 'Watson', Adam said he would call us with a time to meet in a couple of weeks to go over all the details" Jason replied as he put his hand on her shoulder as he gave her a quick smirk due to her antics.

The three of them sat around the kitchen table and talked a bit more about what all of this meant for the band and a little about what it meant dealing with their personal lives. Annabelle was glad that she would be able to finish school, which Simone herself was secretly wishing for all along. Jason was familiar with how this particular tour usually panned out and made a few comments here and there about the brevity of the dates they would be required to be on the road. This gave Annabelle a little reassurance that she wouldn't be away from Simone for too long, but as they began to talk more about what all the possibilities were, she noticed Simone's features become more sullen even though she was saying all the right things to be supportive of everything. The chatter was beginning to die down a bit due to the late hour when Simone said, "I need to finish up a couple of things for work, but once you talk to the rest of the guys, we should plan a celebration or something".

"I was thinking the same thing" Jason said, still excited from the day's events.

"Okay, we will talk about this more later, Jas, I am so happy for you" Simone replied as she stood up and gave her brother one last hug before she began to move back toward her room.

"Thanks Simone, goodnight" Jason said as he let go of his sister to get another drink from the refrigerator.

"Goodnight Jas" Simone replied as she gave a slight smile toward Annabelle who was still sitting at the table.

"Jas, do you th… Annabelle was cut off by Jason saying, "Go, I will see you tomorrow, goodnight" as he motioned his head down the hallway before moved toward her and wrapped her up one more time in one of his bear hugs.

"Night Jas, see you tomorrow" Annabelle replied as she ruffled his hair and gave him a knowing smirk.

* * *

Annabelle quietly entered the room, feeling the air around her a bit heavier than it was before they left it a little while ago. She came up behind Simone and started to gently tug and pull at the tight muscles around her neck and shoulders without a word. She didn't want to break the silence or Simone's concentration, but as she noticed that there was no movement from the keys not being pressed, she heard, "I can't tell you how happy I am for you, really, I know you guys have worked very hard and this is a dream come true for you". Before Simone could start another sentence Annabelle stopped her motions for a moment and said "But".

With that, she had moved away from the back of Simone's chair and sat on the end of the bed letting her head fall just a little bit as she took a deep breath. She was about to say something when she felt the mattress dip beside her and was soon feeling a gentle hand running over her head and down her back when she heard, "But, I will miss you, and I don't, I don't know what… Simone was being interrupted by Annabelle saying "But, we don't know what, we don't know how hard it will be, how hard it will be away from each other for that long, we don't know that when I come back you will be here, we don't know any of those things. All I do know is that I love you, and I hope you would know that and trust that I will miss you more than I could ever explain to you, but that, we will always have this" as she put her hand over Simone's heart and took Simone's hand and put it over her own heart.

Simone looked at her hand for a moment, closed her eyes at the sudden rush of emotion coming up, when she pulled Annabelle's hand away from her chest and placed a gentle kiss in her palm and brought their foreheads together as she breathed out, "Just ignore me okay? I love you".

"I know, but, well you are kind of hard to ignore. Just relax please, I am not going anywhere, well I am going somewhere, but, you know what I mean" Annabelle replied as she locked eyes with Simone running a soft thumb over her cheek.

"Simone just leaned into Annabelle's touch and said "You are amazing, you know that"?

"Yeah, well, I just let you think that" Annabelle responded with a smirk as she pulled Simone a bit closer and placed her lips onto Simone's as a quick reminder of the emotions she holds deep in her heart for this blue eyed beauty.

Simone slowly opened her eyes, let a small smile form on her face, as she moved away from Annabelle and said, "I really need to get this done" as she motioned toward her computer.

"Its okay, I was done with you anyway, go, finish up" Annabelle replied with a grin of her own as she took Simone's hand and led her to the chair she was sitting in moments before.

"Thanks, really I should be done shortly" Simone said with a slight sigh, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Take your time, I will be right over there, if you need help" Annabelle replied as she motioned toward the bed.

Simone began typing quickly as her train of thought returned giving her a slight reprieve from the emotional discussion just moments before. She just smiled at Annabelle's chattering while she was focused on the task before her, but soon she realized the room had fallen silent except for the light tapping sounds of the keys being depressed. She glanced over her shoulder and was witnessing the quiet, more reverent side of Annabelle as she lay with her eyes shut and her even breathing signifying that the sounds throughout the room had no effect on her now, she had gone off to chase her dreams for the night. Simone sat and stared at Annabelle's sleeping form for a few moments longer, hoping that she didn't go, too far.

**TBC…**

**Peace!**


	67. Beautiful

**Getting closer… To what you ask? Well if you don't know by now… :) Just read and hopefully enjoy! Thanks in advance!**

**Beautiful**

"Okay, you two, stay there, now smile"! Mrs. Collins stated as she pressed the button once again that would capture the girls in their graduation attire.

"Mom, I think that's enough, well at least until we get back to the house" Collins replied as she moved the tassel back behind her cap and gave Annabelle a slight bump with her shoulder, glad to be sharing this moment with her.

Everyone had gotten their chance at a picture or two with the girls on this day. This day that for Annabelle was in itself a dream. Even once she had gotten herself on a more straightened out path after high school, she still had her doubts as to whether she would actually be able to walk across the stage and shake hands with the dean of the music department, garnering a smile from him, as she finally removed the undergraduate title from her resume`. As she exited the stage, not being able to control the smile that was forming on her face, she couldn't control the overwhelming feelings running through her body. Even though she wore an award winning smile, a stray tear ran down her cheek at moment she looked up and noticed a certain section of people standing and cheering, all of those that she loved dearly, who supported her through these last four years, and of course for some, much longer than that. She was grateful. At this moment, she was thankful for everything that has happened in her life, good or bad. She knew that without any of that, she wouldn't be where she was, standing among a mass of students, looking up into the crowd, at the beaming faces showing their various ranges of emotion, most of which fell into the being proud category. She knew after this day, things would never be the same again. If you were to ask her why, she wouldn't be able to put into words, for once in her life, no words would be able to describe what she was feeling. It was just there, just making itself known as she finished her trek back to her seat waiting for the final words of congratulations once the last student had crossed the stage.

Everyone was standing around, just talking about the events of the day, hugging, and congratulating. Annabelle was standing with her mother talking about when she would have to leave, but of course only after making an appearance at the graduation party back at Simone's house, when the heard a voice say "Hey, Annabelle! Oh sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to say congratulations" Lita said as she looked sheepishly toward the Senator.

"It's okay, and thanks Lita" Annabelle replied as she went to hug the older girl. She continued by saying, " Lita, this is my mom Victoria, mom, this is my friend Lita"

"Hi Lita nice to meet you" The Senator stated as she held out her hand to greet her.

"Nice to meet you too Senator Tillman" Lita replied as she smiled warmly while shaking her hand.

Annabelle just smirked at Lita's nervousness when she felt another pair of eyes on her when she heard "Hi Lita, nice to see you again".

"Hi Simone, good to see you too" Lita replied with a slight smile as she shifted her weight to the other leg and put her hands in her pockets.

"How long until you are finished with your Master's"? Simone asked as she moved herself more in between Annabelle and her mother.

"I will be done in December, finally" Lita replied not liking the sudden change in conversation.

"Good, I am sure you will be glad to be finished with that. Good luck "Simone said as she smiled toward Lita and continued by saying "Victoria, can I speak with you for a moment" as a sly smile washed over her face, barely glancing toward Annabelle.

"Of course, sorry girls, excuse me. It was nice to meet you Lita" The Senator stated politely toward the darker haired girl.

"Yes, please excuse us, we will just be a moment" Simone stated with a smile as she gently ushered the Senator to a more quiet area away from the humming crowd.

"So how does it feel"? Lita asked while moving a little bit closer into Annabelle's personal space.

"I can't even describe it. I am so glad to have finally finished, really this is all so surreal" Annabelle replied as she smiled politely toward Lita while looking around for Collins.

"Well, again, congratulations, you have definitely earned it" Lita said as she smiled widely in Annabelle's direction.

"Thanks! So are you coming to the house later"? Annabelle asked trying to somewhat get to the end of this conversation, knowing that she would probably see her there.

"Of course, and Jen will probably tag along as well" Lita replied looking curiously at Annabelle's demeanor at the moment. Annabelle had finally spotted where Collins was, but her gaze soon caught the attention of a certain blond who was in a secret conversation with her mother. Lita noticed Simone's glance in their, well Annabelle's direction as a twinge of something she couldn't describe worked its way through her stomach and settled in her throat.

"Great, the more the merrier! Hey, it looks like I need to go rescue Collins from being smothered to death by Austin's family. She looks a little suffocated over there" Annabelle stated as she pointed in Collins' direction.

"Oh, okay, I will just see you later on tonight" Lita replied in a somber tone.

"Yeah, I will see you later, bye" Annabelle said as she gave a quick smile and a wave as she made her way over to the huddle of Collins relatives mixed in with Austin's overly exuberant family.

As soon as Annabelle found herself among the familiar faces that she considered family as well, she soon heard a familiar voice booming over the constant drone of chattering now filling the air.

"Hey, congratulations"! Cheyenne exclaimed as she pulled Annabelle into a tight hug.

"Thanks! I am so glad that you could make it, thanks for coming" Annabelle replied as she flashed the younger girl a genuine smile.

"Well, Collins' would have never talked to me again if I didn't come so" Cheyenne said with a slight smirk as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh you know she never means that stuff, she just likes to act like she is tough" Annabelle replied as she nodded her head in her best friend's direction.

"Well, I am glad that I got to see the both of you graduate. A little birdie also told me someone is quickly becoming a famous rock star" Cheyenne stated as she bumped shoulders with Annabelle.

"Yeah, well, don't worry, I will still be me, I won't forget all the little people who help me along the way. Well, and some of the not so little people" Annabelle said as she was now chuckling while looking up at Cheyenne.

"Good to know. So when I come to one of your shows you will actually remember who I am and say, give me full backstage access"? Cheyenne stated with a shy smile appreciating the ease to which their conversation was flowing at the moment.

"Don't worry, I will make it a point to have security put name tags on everyone who comes backstage, so if I do forget, I can just look at your name tag" Annabelle chuckled as she looped her arm through Cheyenne's to move back toward the family that had now began to disperse a bit, knowing that the celebration would be continued in grand fashion a few miles away.

"Look what I found" Cheyenne said in her best sing song voice.

"Hey, girls, I want to get you all in a picture together okay"? Mrs. Collins stated as she motioned for Collins to join her cousin and her best friend.

"Okay but you are going to have to take a step back and a long angle. Otherwise you will just see the tops of our heads next to Ms. Tallness over here" Annabelle replied as she tapped Cheyenne playfully on the shoulder.

"I don't know Aunt Jane, you may need the wide angle shot to get Annabelle's big head in the picture" Cheyenne chuckled as she stood behind Annabelle and signaled the size of her head with her hands.

"Okay, girls, just squeeze in, I think I can manage" Mrs. Collins stated as she held back a giggle of her own at the girl's banter.

"Okay everyone, the 'train' is about to leave, so anyone that wants to follow us, come on" Annabelle stated to the crowd around her as she noticed Simone and her mother walking toward them.

"Care to share" Annabelle whispered into Simone's ear as she left a trail of warm breath surrounding Simone.

"Just girl talk" Simone said cryptically with a smirk as she tried her best not to let Annabelle's actions turn her into a puddle to be mopped up from the floor.

"Girl talk huh, well, I hope it was educational for you" Annabelle replied as she grinned widely at Simone, holding the door open for her so they could make their way to the parking lot.

"Very" Simone said looking straight ahead, focusing on making her way through the crowd of people still milling around outside on the sidewalk.

* * *

The house was on full volume with voices, laughter, and memories floating around in the main gathering places located throughout the house as well as spilling out into the backyard. This had been modified to accommodate those who wished to eat outdoors as well as get a good seat for the live music waiting to fill the ears of the family and friends gathered to celebrate this milestone in the girl's lives as well as wishing them well on the new chapters each one was about to find themselves in. The security of a set schedule with deadlines, exams, study sessions was about to change for one of them. It would be replaced with a set schedule of bringing those willing to listen, into their world of love, loss, longing, good times and bad, as their words and music were filling the air in arenas and outdoor stages. Another world had opened up its doors, pushing Annabelle through, granting her secret wish that had began to form many years earlier. As she stood talking with those who had helped her move toward this day, she had another secret wish; one she hoped would not fall on deaf ears or more specifically, a deaf heart. All of her dreams were in her hands, something that had finally become tangent, something she could hold, touch, and carry with her, no matter where life would take her. Her secret wish had yet to be spoken aloud. She carried it with her, securely in her heart, like everything else, she would nurture it and keep it growing, and when the time was right, this secret wish would finally be allowed to see the light of day. Until then, she would continue on her journey, into this new world, just hoping, this world was big enough.

The girls had just finished their mandatory task of opening gifts, cards, and handing out hugs and thank yous. Once everything had been set aside in their prospective piles Jason interrupted the discussions floating around the room when he said "Alright everyone, I need to steal one of the graduates for awhile, she has a little work to do before the night is over, so, if you will excuse us please" as he pulled Annabelle toward the kitchen and waved at everyone on the way out.

"Okay, so I figured we would play for about an hour, hang out a little bit more and then call it a night" Jason said as the band had all finally gathered in the same space.

"Sounds good Jas, just give a girl a minute to change please and thank you" Annabelle said as she made her way toward Simone's room to freshen up a bit.

Annabelle saw the door was slightly ajar and pushed it open slowly to see the blue eyed beauty sitting at her desk on the phone with her hand resting on her forehead. She made her way over the voice that would carry her into a different world whether they were in each other's embrace or separated by miles of mountains, roads and state lines. At this point, she rested her hands gently on her shoulders, immediately feeling the stress of the conversation underneath her hands. She slowly backed away, realizing that the words flowing from Simone's lips were not warm or inviting, but terse and revealing a tone that was not like the silky notes that usually rang throughout the room. Annabelle blinked a couple of times when she heard "Okay Steve, I got it, I will meet James at the office by 9 am".

Annabelle moved toward the bed to retrieve a different shirt out of her bag, trying not to let her frustration show. Simone set her phone down and as it met the desk, the sound made Annabelle flinch and she turned to meet disappointed eyes.

"Well, I am sure you have an idea of what I am going to be doing tomorrow" Simone said as she moved toward the space that Annabelle was occupying at the moment.

"Yes, I heard. Why, of all days, do you have to go back into work"? Annabelle asked, hoping she was not obvious in her disappointment.

"Something about things being demagnetized and we have to look through what I have on my memory card and do a whole new write up from those pictures before the next issue is scheduled to go out" Simone said as she grabbed Annabelle's hand and looked her in the eye, showing her own disappointment.

"Can't you just send them as attachments or something"? Annabelle asked in a more frustrated tone.

"No, he wants both of us to collaborate on what should be used, then I get to do my magic on the write ups and we won't leave until its finished" Simone replied letting out a deep sigh as she pulled Annabelle in closer, hoping she would be able to remove the disheartening look from those blue eyes.

"Its okay, really, I just, well, I had different plans for tomorrow is all. But, I guess I should be happy you are here with me now" Annabelle stated as she looked down at Simone's hands in her own.

"You guess, well, I gue… Simone was interrupted by Annabelle's lips silencing the next or any other thoughts that were about to come out of her mouth. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just with each other, letting their unspoken thoughts meet in gentle caresses and sounds. No matter how much the outside world tugged them in different directions, these moments silenced their heart's ache, the ache they would feel when not in each other's presence. Annabelle pulled back for some air first; knowing if she didn't, somehow, the show would not go on, well at least not the one everyone outside was expecting. Simone rested her forehead on Annabelle's and said, "I am so sorry, thank you for understanding. I promise I will make it up to you "As her eyes captured Annabelle's once more, she continued by saying "Now finish getting ready, they are waiting for you. Promise me something"?

"What is it"? Annabelle asked as she pulled her other shirt on, a more comfortable piece of clothing than she had on previously under her gown.

"No making me cry tonight. Remember this is supposed to be a happy occasion. Please, just have fun up there, no sappy tunes okay"? Simone stated with a smirk but a serious look soon followed.

"One, I am not sappy, and neither are my songs, and two, I can't promise anything" Annabelle replied as she gave Simone one last kiss then quickly exited the room and was soon being met with a bunch of 'its about time' and any other phrase you could think of coming from a bunch of impatient boys waiting on a girl.

Simone just shook her head as she moved toward the closet to find what she had gone into her room for in the first place. She grabbed the long puffy envelope set it the back of the book resting in her other hand and placed it in Annabelle's bag. She shut the door behind her and was soon being surrounded by the notes and voices coming from the backyard. She made her way out of the house and found the Senator among the Collins' family and pulled a chair closer to them. She sat next to the Senator and gave her a warm smile which was returned and as the music continued to fill the night air, everyone in the crowd had various forms of smiles on their faces as well as whispered confessions of 'I love this song" or "I can't wait to see them when they go on tour". The band eased in and out of a few of their songs off their debut CD as well as a few covers. Jason had interjected his own thoughts here and there as the night went on, of course congratulating the graduates and thanking those that had followed them and their music to this point and that all the information for the tour is up on the website. He also continued by saying, "Okay everyone, we have one more song for you tonight, but you can't tell anyone you heard it here. The label won't appreciate us giving you a sneak peek of our new material". The crowd began to roar with laughter as well as cheers as Austin started to strum to bring the intro to the song to life and gain everyone's attention. In typical fashion, Annabelle stepped forward to the microphone, took a refreshing deep breath and allowed the words to flow out from her heart, simply and with quiet emotion, demanding that those in attendance, refrain from their hushed discussions giving the words a chance to reach their ears, unfiltered. Annabelle had turned her attention to the one person that as much as she protested the words coming from her mouth on this night, she felt her heart full, and needed to reach out to Simone, in the one way she knew would never fail, never leave a question in her mind of what was in her heart.

_**And time stands still beneath the air of waiting hours  
To touch, just to feel a love that seems to overpower me  
She's all I'll ever need  
And you know her love just hypnotizes me  
'Til All I see is beautiful**_

At night I dream that you were sent to me from heaven  
My Life, it seems so lonely here without your presence  
You could change my everyday  
And I could never think of love without your name  
As you remain-

Beautiful- like the summer rain to wash away the winter stain  
Beautiful- like the morning sun inviting the dawn to break  
Beautiful- like the joy that comes when the love you've longed for has just begun  
Beautiful- making everything brand new  
Beautiful you

And all this time you're changing me to something better  
A love so high that everyday that we're together  
I will leave the world below  
Until your heart becomes the only thing I know  
All I know is-

Beautiful- like the summer rain to wash away the winter stain  
Beautiful- like the morning sun inviting the dawn to break  
Beautiful- like the joy that comes when the love you've longed for has just begun  
Beautiful- making everything brand new  
Beautiful you…

Annabelle gave one last look toward Simone's direction then looked back toward the crowd when she grabbed the microphone once more and said, "Thank you everyone for being here tonight I couldn't have asked for more".

The cheering began and the band gave thanks again before setting their instruments down and turning off all of the equipment. The band made its way through the crowd hugging and giving high fives grateful to the audience of family and friends. Annabelle and Austin made their way over to the far side of the yard to join the group that was all smiles for the band mates. Hugs were given for another job well done.

"So, I thought you weren't going to make me cry tonight" Simone said quietly as she leaned closer to Annabelle after she released her mother from a hug and then took a couple of steps toward Simone.

"I don't see any tears" Annabelle stated matter of factly as she turned to face Simone and pretended to inspect her face.

"Well, I am just good at hiding it" Simone said as she smiled pulled Annabelle into a warm embrace.

"I guess I will just have to work on that" Annabelle whispered into Simone's ear sending a slight chill down her spine.

"That song was amazing" Simone whispered back, and was pulling away slightly from Annabelle's embrace still looking her in the eye.

"Thank you, but you are the amazing one" Annabelle confessed as she placed a quiet kiss onto Simone's lips giving into her need to thank Simone in a different way than just her words.

They shared another quick kiss when they realized that all eyes were on them and all of those eyes had upturned lips underneath them, except for one pair of eyes, in the distance that had stopped midway on their path over the group, at the sight of the physical closeness of the two. The two turned to the group around them and gave shy smiles when they heard Austin say "Aw how cute" and was soon being smacked on the arm by Collins at his overly syrupy comment. Everyone started to chuckle and Annabelle just stated "You're just jealous" as she gave Simone one last kiss on the cheek and turned to say "I love you" before she left Simone's side to go and break down the gear. She was weaving her way back through the crowd when she saw Jen standing by herself facing the direction of the house.

"Hey, how did you like the show"? Annabelle asked the shy dark haired girl.

"It was great, thank you again for letting me come" Jen replied with a slight smile.

"Well I am glad you could make it, but, where did Lita go, did she ditch you or something"? Annabelle asked as she looked back toward the house.

"I don't think so, I mean one second we were walking over toward you guys and then the next second, she was gone, walking quickly back toward the house without saying anything" Jen said as she pointed toward the house and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, well, um, if she comes back, come find me, I would like to at least say goodbye. And if she doesn't come back, let me know and we can make sure you get home, okay" Annabelle replied as she gave Jen a friendly squeeze on her upper arm and continued by saying, "I will be right back" as she moved toward her band mates to finish getting everything packed up.

Just as Annabelle was about to finish wrapping up one last chord she noticed Lita talking to Jen shaking her head, when she met dark eyes that looked a little on the sad side, she was about to set down the chord to make her way over to the girls when she was soon met with their backs as they made their way back to the house, only catching Jen glancing back in her direction before fully disappearing from Annabelle's view.

**The song "Beautiful" was by Trading Yesterday**

**TBC…**

**Peace!**


	68. More Than a Feeling Revisited

**Hi everyone! Well…. Oh, just read on, and you will find out… :) ****I suggest cranking up this tune while reading. Well, that is if you like to crank things up! :) ****Enjoy…..**

_**Flashbacks in italics**_

**More Than a Feeling**

"So who thought it was a good idea to schedule these shows outside"? Annabelle huffed as she wiped her forehead off with a towel.

"Well at least we have a slight breeze to work with" Jason replied as he took the towel from Annabelle then snapped it back in her direction.

"Well, sorry, that slight breeze doesn't help the fact that it is five hundred degrees here" Annabelle spat out as she grabbed another towel and put it around her neck as she went to reach for another bottle of water.

"Just look at it as a kind of rookie ritual. We have to start somewhere right"? Jason said as he flopped down in a chair while working on his own water bottle.

"So the depths of hell is a good starting point"? Annabelle asked as she took the bottle and poured a bit of the cool liquid over her head, still hot to the touch after their last song had ended a half hour ago.

"Well, unless you're the wicked witch of the West, you won't melt" Austin teased as he got up and took the bottle from Annabelle and proceeded to dump its remains all over her.

Soon the rest of the band was howling at the sight of Annabelle chasing Austin around the backstage area and after tripping over a cord bundle taped to the ground, Austin was out of reach for the younger band mate who sighed in defeat as he disappeared out a back door.

Annabelle had not been herself during the entire tour. They were on their second to the last show, which was a good thing. Everyone was a little road weary, this being their first tour as well as their youngest band mate's attitude being anything but the rambunctious little sister they were used to seeing. Nothing anyone said or did really brought her back to her normal self. Of course they were all a little overwhelmed by all that went in to traveling and getting ready for the shows. This was a whole different life, not that anyone was truly complaining. It was just something they needed to adjust to, together as a band, as friends. They were living the dream, but within that dream, a little dose of reality had set in, this was not the little café and coffeehouse tour where they broke down their equipment and went home after. This was now the business of roadies, managers, arenas, late nights, early mornings, sound checks, screaming and overzealous fans, security guards, after parties and a slight longing to be at home. Annabelle had found her way back to the rest of the band and took it upon herself to take up the whole couch, put a towel over her forehead and closed her eyes, trying to forget about the oppressing heat in the two day visit to Phoenix, trying to forget about the fact that she never really knew what being tired really felt like until now, trying to forget about how she left things with the blue eyed beauty that still appeared in her dreams no matter if she was in a deep sleep before the next day began or even a short nap to refresh the senses. She was there, in color, blue eyes asking so many questions, without saying a word.

* * *

"_You had this planned all along didn't you"? Annabelle asked as she pulled Simone in for a tight squeeze as the tickets to Hawaii lay resting on the bed._

"_I had a little help, and actually, it wasn't even my idea" Simone replied as she released Annabelle enough to look into her eyes._

"_What"? Annabelle asked she moved a bit further away from Simone shooting her a very puzzled look._

"_Well, your mother actually came to me with the idea. She wanted to give you something more than just a graduation card and well, this was her idea, her gift to you, to us, knowing that you would be leaving for awhile" Simone stated as she took Annabelle's hands and began to caress them gently._

"_Wow, that's, I never would have thought" Annabelle muttered as she pulled Simone in briefly and rested a sweet kiss on her lips. She continued by saying," I can't wait to watch the sunsets with you, but this, this is the gift I will cherish the most. This way I will have you with me, no matter where I am at, or wherever you are"._

_Annabelle pulled Simone down to sit on the edge of the bed as she picked up the book and began flipping through the pages. She stopped on the page that beamed with the image of a sturdy tree with the ancient structure standing proudly behind it, reminding her of their first adventure together, their first escape, their bond growing each day, deeper as they took in the beauty of the landscape around them. Annabelle continued to flip through the pages, with a smile on her face and Simone's chin resting on her shoulder. As the colors burst off each page turned, the words that accompanied them, settled straight into Annabelle's heart. She had never seen anything so beautiful she thought, words and pictures, married together, all those things that had flowed from Simone's sight, from her mind, from her soul. There was only one thing more beautiful than the scenes flowing by in her hands. Nothing, in her mind that either words or pictures could ever do justice. She had it right beside her, radiating her warmth, feeling her smile on her skin as she continued to turn each page. Annabelle turned her head slightly, placed a quiet kiss on Simone's cheek and said "I know, someday, I will see these places with my own eyes, with you as my guide"._

"_That is the plan" Simone whispered as she placed her own soft kiss onto Annabelle's shoulder then stood up and reached for the book, placed it on the bed next to Annabelle, pulled her up so they were now facing each other and continued by saying "I am so proud of you" as she moved a few hairs back behind Annabelle's ear, looked into to her deep pools of blue. "Annabelle, I love you, I don't think I tell you that enough, really I could never tell you enough, but just know, I love you" With that, Annabelle was silenced, but her response had silenced Simone as well, when her lips were brought to her own, they were now sharing this silent response, feeling all the emotions from the day and from this moment in that kiss. That kiss that would take them into the rest of the night._

* * *

"Well guys, this is it, the last show. It has gone by so fast, but I know I can't speak for everyone when I say, I am glad to be home" Jason said as he ran his hands through his hair before settling back in the chair at the table as the band had been finishing up scarfing down what was left for breakfast on the tour bus. He went to set his napkin down when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He smiled at the screen when he noticed who the text was from. The rest of the band started to snicker and then were making kissing noises toward Jason's back as he was now leaving the table to get some privacy.

The band had been from the East Coast, Midwest, Southwest and now wrapping things up in the area the band members called home. One more show and then it would be back to the studio to begin work on their next CD. They would have a couple of weeks break, but then back to work. Most of them already had plans to hang out close to home and be with family and friends. Maybe take a short day trip here and there to the coast to recoup from non-stop grind of the last month and a half. Annabelle quietly dismissed herself from the table and walked down toward the front of the bus to step out for a moment to get some fresh air. The air that she missed, the cool breeze that touched her face, the familiar surroundings, as a twinge settled over her heart, she took a deep breath, moved toward the side entrance of the place that she had seen many concerts in during her years at Cal. The many people moving about had their tasks to attend to and didn't pay any attention to the girl now wandering through the stacks of equipment as she picked up a guitar and sat in chair that allowed her enough room to sit back fully, with the guitar across her lap. She began to strum a familiar tune, one that had been floating through her head the last couple of days. She closed her eyes and let the words ring through her head.

* * *

"_Do we really have to leave already"? Annabelle whispered as she felt Simone's distance grow as she removed herself from the bed to open the curtains to let the colors greet them, giving them one of nature's best wake up calls. The cottage was secluded; they felt as if they were on their own private island, no noise, no tourists, no traffic. They spent the week taking in the surroundings, not dealing with the trappings of a normal tourist excursion in this part of the world. They would just rather be 'trapped' with each other for this short while knowing that things were about to change. They had talked about everything that was about to happen, not always being a happy conversation, but with each other's reassurances, even hesitantly sometimes, they seemed to remain secure with what the future had in store for them. Annabelle had noticed Simone was a little distant herself a few times throughout the trip. Not necessarily on purpose, but seemed to be off somewhere else here and there. When she asked her about it, she would just say 'I am just going to miss you' and would follow that up with a weak smile. For whatever reason, Annabelle didn't want to push Simone, she just wanted to enjoy the little time they had, in their own world, right now. _

_Annabelle moved back over to let Simone's warmth occupy the space next to her again and just as she had settled onto Simone's chest, closing her eyes, trying to capture every single moment, she heard a phone go off across the room. Soon the air was slightly cooler and Annabelle just let out a small sigh and pulled the sheet up over her torso and rested her head on her hand as she propped herself up on her elbow. Simone had gotten a couple of calls during the week from her boss. No, she wasn't working while on their trip, but for some reason, Steve thought it would be okay to call knowing they were on vacation. Simone had told Annabelle that Steve was just following up with her about a possible promotion. _

_**Two weeks earlier**_

"_Hello" Simone stated as she balanced the phone on her shoulder, not wanting to stop her thoughts as she finished writing the last couple of sentences._

"_Simone, can I see you in my office, in about ten minutes"? Steve said as he shuffled a few papers into a neater pile._

"_Sure, is anything wrong"? Simone asked not really sure about the tone in his voice._

"_Oh no, nothing is wrong, just something I need to talk to you about, not over the phone" Steve responded as he looked at his computer screen, re reading the email, for the third time that morning._

"_Okay, I will see you in ten minutes, bye" Simone said as she set the receiver down not taking her eyes off the computer screen._

* * *

"We have about two hours left before show time. Did you want to go check out some of the other bands"? Jason asked as everyone had just come back together on the bus after going through their normal routines of getting ready physically and mentally for another set.

The band would play the same set of songs each time, except for the last song. Most of those were reserved for one of Annabelle's creations or a cover of a song with her own take on it, to making sure to leave the crowd wanting more. Once the shows were over, most of the band hung around backstage, but Annabelle would head back to the bus, not wanting to be around a bunch of fans, which were mostly there to try and hook up with the guys. Well, two of the guys anyway. She had already 'threatened' Austin bodily harm if he decided to take one of the 'V.I.P.''s up on their offer. Jason had already gone through his phase of meaningless hook ups with girls he had met while being in the band. For him, he only had his sights and thoughts set on one person. As for Annabelle, of course there were blatant attempts by fans, men and women, to 'show her a good time' just for the sake of it, the typical groupie stereotype. She was polite most times, but after awhile took herself out of the equation unless she knew they were specifically there for an autograph.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind changing the last song"? Annabelle said as she looked down at her hands while they rested on the table.

"Why"? Jason asked

"Don't worry, it's a song you all know, I just feel like playing it tonight, to end the show" Annabelle replied with a sigh as her worry lines hadn't had a chance to relax for pretty much the duration of the tour.

"Okay, well if we already know it, sure why not" Jason said as he moved closer to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder, wishing he could remove the sullen features that had taken over her face.

* * *

"_Are you seriously thinking about taking him up on his offer"? Annabelle asked while throwing her hands in the air as she got up from the table to get water out of the fridge._

"_Annabelle, well, yes, but I wanted to discuss it with you first, I haven't given him an answer yet" Simone replied as she fidgeted with her glass that was now just full of ice cubes._

"_Simone, I don't, I don't know what to say. I know this is a big deal for you, but, I can't I just can't even think of moving right now" Annabelle said as she sat back down, her voice a little more soft than before._

"_I haven't said yes or no yet. Really, I wanted to talk to you first. I know this is a shock to you, as well as myself, I just think that eventually, this will lead to better things, for the both of us" Simone responded, almost as if she was pleading her case._

"_You keep saying that Simone, but it feels like you have already made up your mind, and you are just trying to convince me, that somehow, this will be a good thing to do, right now" Annabelle stated as she leaned back in her chair, needing a little space at the moment. _

"_Annabelle, just hear me out, I.." Simone was cut off by Annabelle saying, "I have heard you Simone, loud and clear. I am happy that you have been asked to take on this job, its great that they are already thinking of promoting you, but, but if that means you have to pack up and move to L.A., right now, I, we just got started, I mean, I don't know what I mean"! _

"_Okay, I will just tell them th.." Simone could not finish her words when she heard Annabelle say "No, this is a great opportunity for you, I mean it's not like we are married, or even living together really. I know we have had to be apart because of the traveling and now me leaving for this tour, but, at least, I knew, you would be back, here, I would be back, here, home. Of course I have a home in L.A., but with everything going on right now, this is home, you, me, the band, the label, and your job. Just take it Simone; you may not ever have another chance at this again. I know you love what you do, but this will, as you said, allow you to take on more responsibility, have more control over what goes into the magazine"._

"_Annabelle, what are you saying"? Simone asked in a somber tone._

"_I am saying that you should take it. Take the offer. Take the promotion. Again, if you turn it down, since they offered it to you unsolicited, you may not get asked again. But I do know, I am not ready to pick up and leave, from here. For some reason, you have put thought into this, hesitated to say yes or no. Its not for me to decide what you do Simone, but as I support you in your job, as you have been supportive of me with everything, I can't do this right now, I hope you can at least understand that" Annabelle replied, no longer sitting in the chair, now pacing, trying to get her point across._

"_I understand that I have upset you with all of this. I will call him and.." Simone was soon being overwhelmed by Annabelle's words when she heard "Yes, you will call him and say yes! I don't ever want to feel that you are unhappy because you passed this up, because I am not willing to move right now. I can barely think straight as it is, leaving you to go on tour, actually going on tour, bigger stage, larger crowds, traveling further, probably not having a minute to myself. Even though all that is going through my head, I am still more excited than I have ever been, I still sometimes can't believe all this is happening. Simone, I love you, no question, and I know you love me too, but, now, not feeling that I will be coming home to you, I don't know, I don't know what to say, how to feel. We have been through so much, this really shouldn't surprise me right"? Annabelle said, as she poured her thoughts out on the table, hoping that what she was saying was making sense to Simone, and to herself as well. _

_She didn't want to even think about what the distance was going to do her heart, their relationship. They had talked about this so much, trying to reassure one another that this was it; they were it for the other. Simone had never really said too much about moving in together, but it was always in the back of her mind. Annabelle thought about it quite a bit, but she never verbalized her feelings either, thinking that it would just happen, eventually. However, she didn't think it would be now, and in a different city. Annabelle held on to her secret wish as well. She held onto the fact that she never wanted anyone else. She only wanted what was right in front of her. That simple. She always dreamed of the future. A future that had a certain blue eyed beauty standing next to her, confessing their love for one another, for everyone to witness. She could just look into Simone's eyes and knew she felt the same, but as was typical in Simone's case, she still held on to that sliver of doubt, of what the future may bring. It's not like they both had a nine-to-five job that would find them getting home at the end of each day, eating dinner, catching a few shows and settling into bed to wake up together and start another day. Their lives were quite the opposite, and as they were just getting started to their own unique routine, one more thing was thrown into the mix. One more thing to increase the distance across each other's lives. One more thing to stir up mixed emotions of trying to be supportive without giving up who they were, their identity, to just be that person that sat at home and waited for the other to return. For them, that was not reality. For them, reality was now hitting them full force, like a head on collision, but without finding anyone particularly at fault._

* * *

The band had wound their way through another set as the sun began to go into to hiding for the evening, allowing the temperature to settle into a more comfortable spot, cooling the band members as well as the crowd now spread out across the large lawn reveling in what the band had been offering the last hour or so. The crowd had only grown over each date on the tour. The band was now offering something more unique to listen to with their original songs, interpretations of cover songs and of course, the lone female of the band, with more to offer than just a pretty face in a group of boys, more than just a 'token' to make the crowd more curious, more than just a body to stand in the background and take up space. She was what most in the crowd wasn't expecting. Someone to stand out and take them on an emotional journey with her words, her music, her stage presence. Most nights had the fans on their feet at the end, shouting 'encore', 'more', and even sometimes the name of a song they wanted to hear but was not included in the set. As the band came together for a quick water break, Jason looked over to the offstage area and noticed a familiar face, standing in an area that unless you were standing exactly where he was at that moment, could not be seen otherwise. He just gave a small, almost sad looking smile, then turned and took control back of the crowd when he said "Alright everyone, you have been such a great audience tonight and thank you to those who have traveled with us, we hope to see you all again soon. We are going to leave you with one last song, you all may know this one, and it's just our 'rendition'.

Jason and Austin began picking a familiar tune, building up slowly and soon the notes came billowing out from Aaron's bass. Annabelle stepped up to the microphone, closed her eyes and let the words flow out, like she had done so many nights and days before, but this time, she hesitated just a bit, enough to have the boys play on more line for the intro, allowing her to collect her thoughts before everyone heard:

_**I looked out this morning and the sun was gone  
Turned on some music to start my day  
I lost myself in a familiar song  
I closed my eyes and I slipped away**_

It's more than a feeling  
(More than a feeling)  
When I hear that old song they used to play  
(More than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming  
(More than a feeling)  
'Til I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away

Simone had gotten in with a pass that Jason had left for her. She wanted one more shot, one more chance to convince Annabelle that everything would be okay. She wanted to give her everything, everything that she had. She already gave her her heart, as worn and broken as it was in this moment; it filled with pride when she heard the sound of Annabelle's voice filling the night air. She had been holding her emotions in check for the duration of the show, staying in the shadows, just wanting to catch a glimpse of the beautiful soul that had become such a big part of her life, but was now, feeling like a bad dream, one that she hoped she would wake from just by closing her eyes, counting to ten and then opening them again. She had tried this on many occasions to no avail. She had talked to Annabelle as much as possible while she was on tour, but it was mostly small talk, 'how are you', 'how was work' 'how is the new place'. Annabelle had left for the tour before Simone had started the moving process. Simone kept trying to reassure Annabelle that this move was probably temporary and that she wouldn't really be traveling that much anymore, staying around the office to make the final say on what stays and what gets edited before it is placed in the magazine. Her name would now be on the inside of the front cover with "Editor" next to her name. She tried to convince herself, that Annabelle would realize that once they saw each other again. The day the band left for the tour, Simone had to catch a flight to Los Angeles, to formalize the position that she was being offered. They said their goodbyes, but this one was bittersweet, without a real hope of knowing when they would see each other again. Annabelle had put on a good face for the time being, but deep in her heart, she felt that Simone was slipping away, even though Simone protested otherwise. Simone reached into her pocket and moved the box around in the palm of her hand. She had decided to move toward the backstage area, to find the tour bus and do what she came here to do. She wanted to see Annabelle, more than anything, but she knew that it would just make it harder, at this moment, when Simone would just have to leave again the next morning. She reached her destination and pulled the box from her pocket.

_**So many people have come and gone  
Their faces fade as the years go by  
Yet I still recall as I wander on  
As clear as the sun in the summer sky**_

It's more than a feeling  
(More than a feeling)  
When I hear that old song they used to play  
(More than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming  
(More than a feeling)  
'Til I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away

Simone set the box down on top of the pillow she knew belonged to Annabelle. Her scent filled Simone's lungs as she took a deep breath to try to collect herself, to stop herself from just falling onto the bed and waiting until Annabelle came back.

_**When I'm tired and thinking cold  
I hide in my music, forget the day  
And dream of a girl I used to know  
I closed my eyes and she slipped away  
She slipped away  
**_

Simone looked at the box once more, resting in its place, and picked it up, set it back down, making herself leave it for Annabelle to see. She didn't have to re open it to read the note she had folded neatly within. All she could do was hope. Hope that her words would reach Annabelle's heart. Hope that the silver object would bring them closer together. This would mean that all would be okay; everything would come together, for the both of them. She hoped to see the silver object again, sooner than later, but she didn't care as long as it was sometime. She pulled the note from its resting place and re read her words:

Annabelle,

You hold the key now. The key to my heart. The key to my soul. The key to my life. If you chose not to keep it, please do not tell me; please do not return it to me. I don't want to see it unless it is in your hands. I hope that someday I will have the opportunity to exchange it for a different one. One that will be created for something that we chose together. I love you. Always.

From my heart,

Simone

She put everything back in its place, moved toward the front of the bus and as she finished walking down the steps, she paused, still hearing that voice, that would normally draw her closer to the sounds, but this time, at this moment, she would just have to remain still, as the song was coming to and end, allowing her voice to settle into Simone's heart, that for once, instead of feeling a sliver of doubt, through the ache forming within, she felt hope, even for just a brief second, hope. The final chorus was swimming through the air as the clapping was now being heard keeping with the beat of the song, Simone made her way back to her car and quietly slid out of the parking lot heading south.

_**It's more than a feeling  
(More than a feeling)  
When I hear that old song they used to play  
(More than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming  
(More than a feeling)  
'Til I see Marianne walk away**_

* * *

**More Than a Feeling is by Boston**

**Okay boys and girls, this 'adventure' has come to an end. Thank you all for sticking with me on this roller coaster ride! I will never be able to thank you all enough for reading and reviewing this fic! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this. Some of you may ask, is this it? Is this all? Well, I have a feeling that 'their' adventure isn't quite over yet…. As to when this adventure may continue, that is yet to be seen. Have faith my friends….. Please, have faith…**

**Peace and love to you all!**


End file.
